El Legado
by Filomental
Summary: Aceptamos la realidad tal como nos viene; ¿Qué pasará con Sunset Shimmer cuando lo que conoce como realidad se quiebre? ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra su procedencia verdadera? Poder, bien, mal, magia, moral; el único acto de libertad es la elección…
1. Destellos del pasado

***Mil años atrás, en un continente desconocido***

El estruendo de varios rayos rojos se hacía sentir no muy a lo lejos, unos pocos haces de luz que se hacían notorios debido al polvo y las minucias que flotaban en el aire iluminaban diferentes secciones de una tierra desconocida, la ceniza caía de forma apacible, una niebla espesa y con olor a azufre predominaba en los páramos, al tierra se hallaba teñida de negro y blanco; otro rayo descendía desde los cielos. Arriba, todo era completa obscuridad, salvo por pequeños puntos en lo alto, donde la luz lograba abrirse paso en las irregularidades de aquel manto espeso que se levantaba, el matiz del gris y el negro ocre tenía un punto grande en el cielo donde se tornaba algo más claro, una muestra de que el lugar poseía un acceso a la luz limitado.

Brillos rojos y amarillos se extendían por todos lados en el suelo, de la misma forma una calor infernal se esparcía por todos lados, entre la densidad de aquella neblina espectral una figura pequeña se movía de forma intranquila. Sus ocho ojos contemplaban el extraño cielo del lugar, las líneas rojas y amarillas continuaban avanzando, la nieve y la ceniza caían del cielo de forma apacible, pero toda señal de vida parecía haberse extinguido salvo por él y para quien la buscase, aquella calma antinatural parecía guardar el secreto de tanto silencio, de tanta pasividad.

Pronto la pequeña criatura llegaba hasta los pies de otra de mayor tamaño. El resplandor de sus ojos se viraban para observar lo que parecía ser su mano, la extendía observándola fijamente, su cuerpo grande, fornido y con una especie de vestidura de telas finas y un conjunto de colores verde, amarillo, azul chillones, se dejaba caer en el piso sin dejar de mantener contacto visual con el monstruo pequeño que mostraba tener partes de diferentes insectos y unas mandíbulas sobre las cuales se mostraban sus ocho ojos atentamente fijados en los del ser caído.

\- Amo, no comprender… ¿Por qué no escapar? – Finalmente, una voz se emitía en todo el páramo desolador y poco coherente, el sonido gutural de las palabras del extraño insecto inmediatamente llamaba la atención de su "amo", quien levantaba sus ojos en el grupo de niebla más claro.

\- Mi especie, mi poder, mis esclavos… todo finaliza ante mis ojos. – Los cuernos del monstruo se clavaban en tierra, una máscara hecha con madera y diferentes elementos caía a un lado. Quemándose inmediatamente al entrar en contacto con las líneas rojas y amarillas que resultaban ser lava.

La boca de la criatura de piel rojiza y negruzca se dejaba ver a la luz de la lava que avanzaba sin piedad alguna, los oídos de un pequeño insecto del tamaño de un pulgar ignoraban el sonido de los rayos y de diversos objetos quemándose ante el paso de la lava. En medio de toda la destrucción, del miedo que provocaba finar en un lugar que en antaño había sido el lugar donde su amo había realizado cosas tan grandes que parecían ser inmortales, pero que ahora resultaban ser una mera mofa al paso del tiempo, las adversidades y los caminos que había recorrido; el pequeño insecto no abandonaba a su amo.

\- Poder huir – Sugería nuevamente el insecto con desesperación, su naturaleza era ser un siervo de su amo, la muerte de este significaba el perder la finalidad de su vida. Significaba una muerte segura para este.

\- Esta vez no, ya es tiempo de que pase a formar parte del cosmos, es tiempo de que mi muerte de vida y con ello me transforme en más de una vida. – Respondía la criatura mientras sus su magia la podía proteger de la lava que avanzaba lentamente hacia su cuerpo.

\- No poder dejarme, sin usted Ocllo ser bestia… No condenar a Ocllo a vida así. – El insecto volvía a desesperarse, sus patas se movían produciendo un sonido parecido al de los saltamontes.

\- No pienso hacer eso, Ocllo; has estado a mi lado durante estos últimos centenios, pero no te cree para que seas un compañero, te cree para que pudieras proteger mi obra, mi apuesta, mi última jugada. – La voz de la criatura gruesa y gutural, que podía aterrar hasta al más valiente se expresaba ahora con una muestra de cierto sentimiento, cierta pena en su voz se podía hacer perceptible solo para una criatura que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo a su lado como Ocllo.

\- No entender su obra amo, no saber mi papel ni saber qué hacer para complacer tu voluntad. – El insecto se subía a la mano que su amo le extendía como plataforma, evitando que muriese chamuscado.

\- Yo soy obra de todos los demonios anteriores a mí y soy el último de los mismos. Pero ella… ella no lo es.

\- ¿Ella? – Cuestionaba la creación del demonio. – Demonio, estructura básica suponer la eliminación de sexo… palabra ella significar sexo femenino… suponer una involución…

\- Ella es mi evolución Ocllo. – Callaba el demonio mientras utilizaba sus últimas energías para dar las últimas órdenes a la criatura.

Una cantidad sorprendente de energía comenzaba a ser liberada por el cuerpo del demonio, su cantidad era tal que se podía ver; sus ojos sin embargo no dejaban de observar al pequeño esclavo.

\- Ocllo; ella es toda mi esperanza, todo mi esfuerzo se centra en ella y lo que ella debe hacer… escucha, al final, ella no es más que mi continuación. Ella superará el muro que yo no puedo, puede recorrer el camino que yo no, es más perfecta que yo…

El pequeño insecto todavía no comprendía el importante papel que jugaría en el futuro, aún no comprendía las palabras de su amo, su psique todavía no lograba concretar las razones para que su amo, señor y creador lo abandonase, un vacío se generaba dentro de su casi inexistente voluntad.

\- Amo…

\- Tú papel será simple, como todo descendiente de demonio, mi creación necesita de su Wak'a…

\- No dejar a Ocllo. – Suplicaba la criatura con desesperación.

Los ojos del demonio comenzaron a llenarse de un humo negro, su cuerpo liberaba energía cada vez más rápido, tanto que la tierra donde estaba recostado comenzara a absorberla, sus alas se extendían en toda su envergadura, comenzando a quemarse con el contacto con la lava.

\- Cumple con tu deber. – Sentenciaba de forma apacible mientras posaba sus ojos sobre el pequeño ser al que le confiaba su máxima apuesta.

La energía continuaba escapando de su cuerpo, sus pocos segundos de vida, los pasaría dando los últimos segundos que su personaje tenía dentro de sus planes, al menos los que le correspondían.

\- No me deje amo…

\- Cuando mi vida termine, quiero que tomes mi núcleo; se lo darás a ella cuando llegue la oportunidad y también quiero que le pongas un nombre, un nombre que represente todo lo que ella significa para mí y para mi especie.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Sunset…Shimmer.

Con una pequeña exhalación, el demonio finalmente mostraba que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, su cuerpo que hace pocos minutos se hallaba en perfecto estado, se convertía en energía tan poderosa, tan diferente, que se desplegaba por todo el lugar. Caía al piso ahora invadido por lava, sus ojos se borraban con lentitud, aquel brillo rojizo y amarillo, que en el centro tenía un color turquesa se difuminaba a medida que su pecho se abría, rompiendo huesos y seccionando músculos. Una esfera negra del tamaño de una canica salía del interior del demonio, dejando una estela de obscuridad a su paso.

\- Amo… - Decía finalmente Ocllo tomando el núcleo con sus mandíbulas y extendiendo sus alas para salir del lugar, dirigiéndose a donde fuera que su ahora nueva razón de existencia residía.

*** Hace más de un año (Equestria Girls) ***

Equestria, así como muchos otros mundos, de otras dimensiones, universos, etc, posee vida, y esta se rige por leyes que van más allá de mi control, aunque mi papel en este mundo me fue otorgado por alguien que si posee dicho control. El pasado… el pasado no importa, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo, el problema es el aquí y el ahora; mi vida tampoco es importante dentro de los designios de mi amo, he tenido una vida memorable, pero es tiempo de que cumpla con mi destino.

Puedo sentir como del otro lado de este espejo, aquello en lo que mi amo depositó todas sus esperanzas se halla con una fuerza palpitante, vivaz; pero es aún incauta, ingenua. Ella es quien tiene en sus manos el destino de todo el legado de mi amo, ella y solo ella es capaz de terminar con el gran mal que por poco extingue a la especie más desconocida e incomprendida de todas.

\- Siempre pensé que Sunset Shimmer lo usaría algún día para regresar, para volver a Equestria a buscar mi consejo. Obviamente eso no fue lo que pasó. – La voz de Celestia generaba un eco en toda la habitación, hablaba con cierta pena por un pasado casi olvidado.

"Ella no necesita tu consejo" Pensó una criatura tan imperceptible, tan poco visible que fácilmente podía ocultarse en la melena de Twilight, quedarse a escuchar a las ponis a las que tanto desprecio tenía su amo y sin embargo en las cuales depositó su apuesta arriesgada, no era precisamente algo que le gustase. No obstante, debía procurar no moverse ni levantar sospechas, su boleto al mundo donde se hallaba aquella apuesta se encontraba frente a sus antenas, debía mantenerse calmado hasta pasar por él. Ignorando todas las palabras de apoyo de los otros ponis, el polizonte se mantuvo en silencio, quieto y alerta; hasta que llegó el momento en el que finalmente sentía como el cuerpo de la alicornio comenzaba a pasar por el portal, transportándolos a ambos hacia otra dimensión.

\- ¡Spike nooo! Fue lo último que pudo escuchar hasta poder cruzar el portal, por lo visto el pequeño dragón no había podido resistir la sensación de ¿Necesidad? Que le provocaba la poni, el entendimiento de la criatura no alcanzaba a vislumbrar las razones del dragón para ponerse en riesgo.

La sensación que causaba el pasar de un mundo a otro era extremadamente estimulante, el cuerpo comenzaba a estirarse, la gravedad aparecía y desaparecía, miles de colores se podían observar a gran velocidad, mientras el cuerpo de los tres habitantes de Equestria pasaba por el portal. La magia de este tenía un funcionamiento complejo, transformaba tanto a la alicornio como al dragón en criaturas distintas, su aspecto, así como varios de sus órganos y su estructura general variaban. Era un hechizo junto a otro, era extraño su funcionamiento, pero las razones probablemente eran justas. Por lo cual, cuando Ocllo sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, dejó que el hechizo hiciera su trabajo.

Ni bien terminó el viaje por el portal, Twilight observó a Spike convertido en un perro. Aprovechando el estado de incredulidad por parte de las otras dos criaturas, el sirviente ahora transformado en una mera mariquita aprovechaba los pocos segundos que tenía para alejarse y salir del lugar, pasando a pocos centímetros de la pata del ahora perro asimilaba la información de su alrededor, una criatura bípeda que se asemejaba a un humano llevaba con una correa a un cánido. "Tengo que hallarla antes que la poni" se decía a sí mismo mientras sus patas lo dirigían al pasto. Tenía toda la ventaja posible, pues a diferencia de su competencia podía hallar a Sunset Shimmer mediante el uso de los distintas adaptaciones que su amo le había dado al momento de ser creado, alzaría vuelo dentro del follaje y recorrería aquella construcción donde parecían concentrarse individuos jóvenes.

*** Hace más dos semanas***

En un callejón abandonado, un ventarrón repentino se lleva un montón de periódicos y cajas de madera viejas, detrás, un edificio abandonado, destinado para demolición y reconstrucción en un edificio de apartamentos se muestra en sus últimos días: pintura vieja, cristales rotos por algunos jóvenes que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad al saber de la demolición, un gato que disfrutaba de su paseo nocturno, las grietas que se extendían por aquí y por allá. El piso del callejón desde luego, era el lugar donde el sonido de un ratón ocasional pasaba por algún festín oculto en la basura. Pero de pronto, una esfera se aparece de la nada, chamuscando el asfalto que se halla debajo, las paredes también comienzan a incrementar su temperatura; los pocos cristales intactos del edificio se fragmentan, el gato y los ratones escapan despavoridos, varios afiches extraviados comienzan a volar rodeando la esfera del tamaño de una persona adulta.

En medio de aquella anomalía casi aberrante a la realidad se aparece finalmente una mano recubierta por alguna especie de piel brillosa, los músculos son visibles y de color carmesí, rodeado de un exoesqueleto de color blanco rodeando las articulaciones y seguramente las venas y arterias principales; todo el brazo finalmente da paso a un pecho estructurado de forma similar, con una gran masa de aspecto sólido en el centro. Las piernas de la criatura parecen poseer cierto aspecto común al de los animales en sus cuartos traseros, salvo por la ausencia de garras o pezuñas; si alguien pudiera llegar a observar algo similar, probablemente huiría con la poca cordura que le quedaría y si se quedara, el rostro de la criatura sería suficiente para quitarle toda seguridad de la realidad; una cabeza sin pelo alguno, con un exoesqueleto de color negro y que rodea todo el cráneo, frente y cara se muestra cual casco protector, dejando un par de aberturas para los ojos, que debido a la obscuridad que extrañamente generaban no eran más que dos brillos turquesa, unas grietas se extendían en la frente.

El visitante de otra dimensión observaba todas las direcciones buscando algo imprescindible, hasta que un folleto perdido pasó volando a pocos metros de su ubicación, debido a la energía que produjo el cierre del portal. Al tomar el arcaico medio de información que los humanos utilizaban se contentó al hallar la información que requería.

"El diario del vino" decía un viejo promocional del cine, con la imagen de un muchacho apuesto con un viñedo de fondo.

Observando atentamente la imagen del humano, la criatura comenzó a cambiar de forma, haciendo que su aspecto se volviera más y más al sujeto, incluso su ropa emulada de forma increíblemente exacta. Unos zapatos café se aparecían en un pie que cambiaba de forma hasta asemejarse a la de un humano, unos vaqueros de color negro con unos cuantos detalles de estar gastado, su cuerpo perdía tamaño hasta alcanzar un aproximado que estimaba era el correcto, una chaqueta de color blanca con líneas y finalmente su peinado hacia atrás le daban un aspecto similar al galán que actuaba en la película. Sus conocimientos de aquel mundo eran vaguísimos, entre ellos que el color de piel y pelo eran arbitrarios y variantes, así que decidió utilizar los colores que tuvo alguna vez cuando tuvo que transformarse en poni.

Sus ojos turquesa mantuvieron el color pero tuvieron que adaptarse a los de la imagen, su piel de un tono rojo tan tenue que parecía gris y un cabello de color obscuro con algunos mechones violetas y amarillos comenzaban a ser visibles.

Todavía dentro del frio callejón se puso a pensar bien lo que haría durante las siguientes semanas; tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para completar sus objetivos, mas, le molestaba encontrarse en un mundo tan simple como aquel, los humanos tenían fama de ser criaturas con voluntad dócil, esa sería su primera ventaja. Después observó su mano, el color de su piel era probablemente una pista del aspecto que ella debía tener. Acostumbrándose a caminar con sus calzados y sin su cola, el efebo se dirigió a la salida del callejón, la noche era perfecta, pocos humanos transitaban las calles y la obscuridad lo cubría de cualquier sospecha.

En poco más de diez minutos de caminata por las calles pudo dar algunos juicios sobre los humanos: criaturas racionales desde luego, pero poco evolucionadas, sus cuerpos eran completamente imperfectos, había observado ancianos, niños, adultos, todos con diferentes problemas físicos, desde resfriados, hasta pésimos funcionamientos del cuerpo e incluso un proceso bastante disfuncional de varias de sus funciones. Pero poco era lo que podía esperar de un mundo sin magia, no obstante, debía comprender mejor a los humanos. Así que en cuanto pudo observar a un anciano ciego pidiendo limosna, no dudó en sacar la información de este.

Usualmente lo que haría recibiría una reacción poco favorable en muchas dimensiones, pero al estar ciego y tener una edad avanzada era el indicado, pues su resistencia sería mínima, se acercó sin levantar muchas sospechas para tomar su mano y utilizar su magia para extraer toda la información que requería; a cambio, le daría un obsequio que bien sabía el anciano no rechazaría en otras circunstancias.

\- Suélteme… - Estuvo a punto de gritar el anciano.

Pero sus cuerdas vocales se paralizaron de forma aterradora, de la misma forma, sus músculos se hallaban completamente rígidos, sus articulaciones completamente anquilosadas, apenas podían representar amenaza alguna para el dueño de la mano que apretaba su brazo derecho. Las monedas del anciano cayeron por el suelo, lo poco que pudo percibir del aroma de quien lo sostenía era un olor a azufre, la fuerza con la que lo sostenía incrementaba, un calor repentino invadió su cuerpo, era como sentir una fogata a centímetros de cercanía. Las pocas pertenencias que el viejo llevaba consigo, entre ellas una radio, un carrito de supermercado donde yacía chatarra y un abrigo viejo lleno de parches, eran clara expresión de su forma de vida: era un vagabundo, el nuevo joven de la ciudad sostenía fuertemente al viejo del brazo. La información que necesitaba era extraída con completa facilidad. Poco antes de soltarlo, el extraño joven hizo aparecer un diamante del tamaño de un puño en su mano derecha para después colocarlo en el bolsillo de su viejo abrigo.

El anciano sintió como la mano dejaba de sostenerlo, estaba acostumbrado a la obscuridad, porque no podía ver, pero pronto pudo descubrir cómo sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, sin dudarlo se llevó sus manos para sobarlos. Cuando terminó de realizar dicha acción, sin darse cuenta abrió los párpados; pero esta vez, de forma borrosa, observaba puntos coloridos, que lentamente se convirtieron en imágenes, un fuerte dolor de cabeza vino de repente, pero desapareció conforme la figura del muchacho desaparecía entre las sombras ¿Cómo era posible que le pudiese ocurrir algo así? El anciano trató de hablar, pero simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna por la sorpresa que le traía.

Sin mirar atrás, el efebo continuó su camino, debía encontrar un lugar donde residir en medio de aquella ciudad mientras trataba de encontrarla.

*** En el presente***

Eran las seis de la mañana, pero la actividad en casa de Pinkie Pie comenzaba con un caminar silencioso sobre la alfombra, cuidadosamente Sunset Shimmer trataba de no despertar a sus amigas que yacían durmientes en sus respectivos sacos de dormir, unas bolsas de papas, una caja de pizza, el televisor encendido, pero en vía con la consola que estaba apagada eran las pistas de la noche pasada. Había sido demasiado recreada, la pelifuego revisaba dentro de su mochila el diario con el cual se contactaba con Twilight, un leve suspiro se le salió al observar a sus amigas mientras comenzaba a escribir.

Era muy curioso que a veces llegase a pensar que todo aquello tendría un fin, desde luego, esa era la realidad, estaban a dos años de graduarse, después, ella tendría que irse… el mundo de los humanos era diferente al suyo, aunque no le hubiese prestado atención a su mundo natal, sabía que la vida allá era mucho más simple, allá no se ponían excusas a la felicidad, allá cada uno era tan libre como podía. En cambio en el mundo humano, lejos del colegio al cual asistía, la crueldad era mayor; curioso estado de fantasía se llevaba dentro de esas paredes, dentro de esos corredores. La vida fuera era demasiado dura, demasiado intrincada, quizás fue el hecho de ser una poni, de haber nacido en un mundo diferente, lo que le daban una clara postura ante el mundo que tenía enfrente. Además, debía ser sincera, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo presente no hubo día en el cual no pensase en su "hogar" en la magia que tenía antes, en todo ese poder que podría haber alcanzado de no ser por… En fin, ese era un capítulo que ya había cerrado.

Mi pasado no es hoy, esa frase le era tan importante, tan necesaria para su vida, aunque sus principales objetivos de ser una investigadora mágica recién daban sus primeros pasos, le era muy difícil estudiar la magia cuando no podía controlarla a voluntad como en Equestria. Entonces ¿Por qué no se iba a Equestria? Simple: porque en Equestria no se hallaban sus amigas, no, ellas se hallaban en este mundo, aquellas que la aceptaban, aquellas que la apreciaban como ninguna otra, aquellas que la habían sacado de un hoyo tan profundo, tan obscuro que no habría podido salir sola.

Por ello les estaba agradecida y las amaba, no eran solamente sus amigas, eran su familia y bien sabía que sus lazos eran tan fuertes que no podrían romperse por la lejanía, o al menos así quería pensarlo. Las diferencias entre los humanos y los ponis de su mundo era que los ponis realmente tenían un sentido de unidad, de aprecio, respeto y amor hacia sus congéneres, demasiado extraño era el caso de un poni que no gustara de compañía o que odiara a los demás. Pero en los humanos todo eso se invertía; pero no podía culparlos, ellos no poseían magia y desde su punto de vista esa era la diferencia vital que podía explicar la diferencia entre ambos mundos.

¿Cómo escribir todo eso en un párrafo? La adolescente sonrió nuevamente, seguramente Twilight ya había llegado a esa conclusión mucho antes, después de todo ella era la alumna estrella de la princesa Celestia.

El saco de Applejack comenzaba a dar señales de vida, la vaquera daba un pequeño bostezo antes de levantarse con el pelo algo enredado y con ojeras debido a la trasnochada que tuvieron. Sus miradas se cruzaron casi de inmediato.

-Buenos días, Sunset – saludó la fémina Apple, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

La costumbre de ambas se había convertido en su rutina diaria y su hora de levantarse era casi como un reloj, la necesidad de alarmas era cosa del pasado, aunque obviamente, por razones distintas, ambas tenían aquella disciplina bien asimilada.

Aun con pijama la de ojos turquesa se levantó, no tenía muchas palabras que comunicar a Twilight, quizás más tarde tendría algo interesante que reportar. Un bostezo advirtió el cansancio que continuaba teniendo efecto en la adolescente. Ya eran las siete menos cuarto, había sido una maravillosa idea realizar la pijamada en jueves para ir directamente a pasar clases, lo que había sido una sesión de estudios, pasó a ser una pequeña fiesta desvelada jugando videojuegos, hablando de uno que otro chico y de historias de distinta índole.

Debido al acercamiento cada vez mayor a sus amigas, Sunset sabía que debía despertar a Rainbow antes de las siete y antes que a Rarity; porque si la despertaba después de la siete, ya no tendría ganas de ir a pasa historia, excusándose en que ya era demasiado tarde; si despertaba primero a Rarity, esta trataría de cepillar el cabello de Rainbow y eso obviamente desembocaría en una trifulca entre ambas, pues bien sabía que tanto Rainbow como Rarity y Applejack eran las más testarudas de las seis.

\- Rainbow, despierta, tenemos que ir a la escuela – Dijo Sunset mientras daba pequeños empujones a la adolescente de piel cian.

\- Cinco minutos más mamá – Respondió, provocando una risa a la de ojos turquesa.

\- Pinkie, desp…

La hiperactiva adolescente levantó uno de sus pies para impulsarse hacia arriba, levantando su cuerpo casi de inmediato. La energía de aquella muchacha siempre hacía mérito a las leyendas que giraban en torno a ella. Fluttershy solo necesitó que dijeran su nombre para despertar, pero se hallaba algo cansada, por lo cual decidió levantarse un minuto más tarde.

Los verdaderos retos eran Rainbow y Rarity. Aunque la segunda se levantaba cuando se le quitaba el antifaz, aunque claro, con una cara de pocas amigas.

\- Rainbow, tenemos que irnos. Advirtió Sunset, para después llevar consigo un cepillo de cabello e iniciar un movimiento sobre la revoltosa e indomable cabellera de la adolescente.

\- ¡Quieta! – Espetó con cierta furia en su voz, para abrir los dos ojos con cierta tonalidad de rojo, debido a la falta del sueño reparador.

\- Anda, tenemos que llegar a historia.

\- Esta bien ¿Y qué hace la dormilona de allá? – Dijo señalando a Rarity.

\- Sabes lo que pasa cuando ella se despierta antes que tú.

\- Sí… oh Rarity, te sacaré una selfie. Dijo con una voz cantarina la muchacha de pelo arcoíris.

\- ¡No, deja que me arregle primero! – Gritó la joven modista.

\- Una menos, ahora tenemos que estar en historia. Advirtió Applejack mientras tomaba su sombrero.

***Estación de trenes media hora después (sí, lo sé, muchos cambios de escenario) ***

El andén comenzaba a llenarse de personas llegando a trabajar o dirigiéndose al primer turno de día, portafolios, trajes negros, uno que otro azul marino, una mujer de rojo y muchos hombres en saco salían apresurados a sus distintas fuentes laborales, la actividad para diurna de la ciudad se daba inicio, pero con más entusiasmo, pues era viernes. Los pasos de unas botas negras con adornos violeta, con unos jeans celestes y una chaqueta que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, sin embargo, se podía apreciar la curvatura femenina de la figura que caminaba con tranquilidad a través del andén, llevaba consigo un periódico, su cabello bicolor se hallaba sujeto con una cola de caballo, salvo por dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro joven, sus ojos turquesa tenían la mirada fija en un punto, muy probablemente se hallaba pensando. El día sería relativamente caluroso como para llevar consigo un abrigo como el que llevaba, de todas formas, iría al centro comercial a desayunar, regresaba a su ciudad de niñez temporalmente a visitar un lugar muy especial. Pero antes de ir, necesitaba probar una de esas hamburguesas de queso que tanto le gustaban de pequeña; pero a diferencia de ese entonces, ahora si podía comprarlas.

Mientras toda la gente realizaba movimientos apresurados; pues ya eran más de siete y treinta, ella caminaba tranquila a través de las calles que recordaba de la misma forma que uno recuerda el andar en bici después de años y años.

Los rayos de sol iluminaban el rostro de la bella fémina que paseaba por las calles, aprovechando el fin de semana para visitar la casa de huérfanos de White Street, algo le había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para dirigirse nuevamente hacia su viejo hogar.

\- Sunset Shimmer, gritó alguien a lo lejos, pero cuando la joven de veinte años volteó, no pudo observar a nadie.

Quizás solamente fue el viento o algo así, se dijo a sí misma mientras continuaba con su paso, había una hamburguesa de queso que le esperaba en el centro comercial. Las calles se hallaban más pacíficas de lo que recordaba, nuevos locales se hallaban en distintas zonas que anteriormente fueron restaurantes e incluso árcades; no obstante, la ciudad que antaño fue su hogar no perdía su toque mágico, todo se mantenía más o menos igual al momento de su partida.

La muchacha se paseó cerca del instituto de cristal, su vieja escuela. Pensó en pasar a saludar a su vieja directora, pero estaba segura de que esta no la recordaría. Así que pasó de largo su viejo colegio.

Era extraño, la joven pensó haber visto a más de un muchacho saludarla o hasta decir su nombre, pero era una locura, pues nadie debía recordarla, es decir, fue prácticamente invisible en la secundaria y en la primaria. Nadie daba memoria de quién era, mucho menos podrían reconocerla después de tanto tiempo. No obstante, algunos muchachos la observaban atentamente mientras cuchicheaban algo en el oído. Después la observaban nuevamente para negar con la cabeza.

Dejó de prestarles atención, los muchachos siempre fueron un problema para ella, además eran algo jóvenes, bueno, ella también lo era, al menos siempre le decían que su rostro la hacía más joven de lo que era.

Sin mayores complicaciones la pelifuego pudo llegar al centro comercial, ahora ampliado y con muchas más tiendas que antes, cruzó los dedos para hallar lo que estaba buscando; era en el patio de comidas, segundo local a la derecha. Su suerte le sonreía, estaba allí, el puesto de vico; las mejores hamburguesas que alguna vez había podido probar. Al lado se hallaba una cafetería de la que nunca antes se percató.

-Debe ser nueva – pensó en voz alta poco antes de pedir su porción.

Sin esperar más, la de ojos turquesas se dirigió hasta el mostrador de vico para pedir el deseado alimento; la luz proveniente de una cúpula en el techo del centro comercial iluminaba todo el lugar, una mañana tan pacífica difícilmente podía ser arruinada. De hecho, tenía ganas de quedarse en la ciudad durante todo el día; su trabajo le permitía tomar descansos largos si lo quería, solamente debía estar al tanto de su celular.

Siendo una de sus principales costumbres el comer sola, la pelifuego se limitó a observar la planta inferior desde la mesa que tenía en aquel amplio patio con plantas adornando todo el lugar, los diferentes compradores dentro de las enormes instalaciones tenían un ritmo de vida diferente al suyo. A la edad de las adolescentes que ingresaban a través de la puerta frontal, ella ya se encontraba en medio de un trabajo y una visión exacta, planificada de su futuro. Ciertamente, sus pasos habían sido sabios, el trabajo agotador había sido la forjadora de su carácter y algo llamado suerte le salvó de más de un amargo sabor de boca en toda su experiencia ahora era la poseedora de un antro; obviamente, le debía bastante a una asesora del banco, un abogado e innumerables trabajadores que contrató con el paso del tiempo y el crecimiento del emprendimiento. Era una época de relativa fluidez, es más, su presencia dentro del local era hasta cierto punto opcional, salvo en momentos donde se requería de una meticulosa paga o de saldar cuentas; sin embargo, estaba feliz de tener una fuente de ingresos, aunque bien sabía que pasarían unos cuantos años más antes de poder cumplir su sueño.

El centro comercial era el tercer o cuarto lugar más popular entre los adolescentes del CH, sobre todo los sábados, ya que habían rebajas por todas partes y las clases terminaban a las once, un paseo por las tiendas, confiterías, cines, incluso un árcade lleno de juegos de todo tipo eran las principales atracciones del centro, con veinte bits y buena suerte, se podía pasar de una tarde reconfortarle dentro de los diferentes servicios existentes dentro de las instalaciones, Snips y Snails ingresaban a la peluquería a realizar unas pasantías que un estilista les estaba dando, desde ese momento ambos fueron un boom de atención, de hecho, Snips tenía tanto talento con las tijeras que bastaba un poco de agua, un peine y desde luego la herramienta afilada para lograr peinados y estilos sorprendentes para ser novato; de la noche a la mañana muchas chicas les pedían un corte gratis. Por supuesto que estos aceptaban de inmediato.

Photo Finish se hallaba en el estudio de la tercera planta, también ella había sido aceptada por un fotógrafo algo célebre en la ciudad; su idea de sacar fotos especiales para perfiles de my stable y demás redes sociales comenzaba a rendir ciertos frutos al estudio. Muchos más compañeros del colegio poblaban el centro de doce a seis de la tarde.

\- Sunset Shimmer dice que llegará dentro de cinco minutos, es que está entregando un trabajo de ciencias atrasado.

\- Bueno, yo pienso que podríamos ingresar a una tienda a molestar un poco - Sugirió Rarity para pasar el tiempo.

\- Sí, por qué no – Respondió Rainbow Dash con cierto interés, comenzando a guiar el grupo de amigas.

\- A la tienda de cómics no – Le respondió casi de inmediato la mejor modista de Canterlot High.

\- Aaash…

Viajar en moto generalmente no era el fuerte de Sunset Shimmer, podía ingresar en una carrera con ella, pero temía de sobremanera los accidentes de tráfico, en especial después de que observó unos cuantos incidentes que le compartieron en My Stable. Su casco reflejaba el pavimento por el cual transitaba, la velocidad le gustaba casi tanto como a Rainbow, pero a diferencia de esta última, sabía muy bien cuando ser precavida con ello.

Las vibraciones del motor, así como sus sonidos le eran familiares, no le molestaban en lo mínimo; pero ultimadamente, tenía dolores en diferentes áreas del cuerpo y en especial de cabeza. Su oído también le dolía por lapsos cortos de tiempo, recordar aquellos pequeños problemas le tuvo preocupada durante la mitad del viaje. Quizás debía ir al doctor a realizarse una consulta. Pero allí donde se hallaba comenzó a sentir un dolor de espalda que iniciaba desde la última vértebra hasta su cabeza. Temporalmente se desconcentró, el manubrio se movió unos centímetros y de no haber sido por la ausencia de autos, probablemente habría tenido una horrible experiencia.

Paro en seco gruñendo, estaba harta de las molestias continuas que tenía. No sabía exactamente la razón, pues no se sentía para nada mal, incluso se sentía mejor que nunca, más fuerte, más ágil, incluso más enérgica que de costumbre, pero por alguna razón esos irritantes dolores seguían, esperó unos segundos hasta que el dolor desapareciera y comenzó a andar nuevamente.

Muy probablemente eran esas pizzas de dulce que Pinkie le había hecho comer días atrás, la energía le duró por más de tres días, fue una experiencia horrible, pues tuvo una noche de insomnio y aunque alguna vez había acostumbrado no dormir más de tres o cuatro horas, ahora le resultaba un fastidio cuando lo hacía sin algún motivo en absoluto. Después había tenido ese sueño despierta, aquella pesadilla que tenía de forma enconada y horrible. Recordó que hasta había tenido un pequeño sobresalto enfrente del nuevo profesor Discord al despertar.

Los guantes de cuero junto con la chaqueta que llevaba, cubrían gran parte de su piel del viento que impactaba con su cuerpo debido a la velocidad a la que viajaba. Un semáforo en rojo le indicó parar, cuando lo hizo, su mirada se distrajo con todo el paisaje urbano del lugar, ciertamente era un lugar muy distinto a Equestria, muchas veces antes ya lo había pensado, pero no dejaba de asombrarle el parecido pero al mismo tiempo la gran diferencia que existía entre su mundo natal y el mundo en el que residía temporalmente.

A veces recordaba a Celestia, otras veces recordaba… su casa, los familiares que tenía allá o bueno, los casi familiares, pues nunca llegó a conocer a sus padres o algún pariente cercano.

¿Equestria sería igual? se cuestionó, los pocos años que llevaba fuera le parecían un siglo, no obstante, había realmente muy poco que extrañar de su viejo hogar, si es que se le puede llamar así. En el acto de reflexión, su mirada bajó hasta su mano, su mente comenzó a escudriñar en algunas pocas cosas: cuando llegó aquella noche tan fatídica a ese mundo, no le había costado acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, pero extrañaba bastante ser una poni. Incluso ya hasta había olvidado la sensación de la tierra húmeda en los cascos que era uno de las sensaciones que más le encantaban. Pero aquellos pensamientos se alejaron inmediatamente cuando observó una pequeña franja descubierta en su mano, observó claramente un color rojizo fuerte, una piel escamosa, parecida a la de una serpiente su primera reacción fue quitarse el guante inmediatamente. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo no encontró extrañeza alguna más que su mano común y corriente, algo blancuzca por el contacto continuo con el manubrio del vehículo.

¿Qué podía haber sido? Se preguntó poco antes de que un bocinazo la alertara. Se había olvidado de que se encontraba en plena carretera, sin retrasar más el tráfico, se puso el guante lo más rápido que pudo y aceleró. Una de las reglas más básicas de conducción se le fue.

Definitivamente era una semana demasiado extraña, aun teniendo en cuenta que su proyecto de ciencias haya recibido una nota de siete sobre diez, pero no dejaba de ser algo fuera de lo común. Casi siempre tenía notas perfectas. Pero dejando todos aquellos pequeños problemas, la pelifuego observó a través de su casco, el centro comercial a poco más de una cuadra. Sonrió satisfecha, pues tenía toda una tarde para pasar un buen rato junto con sus amigas.

* * *

Elegí dar pequeñas introducciones de los distintos temas que se abrirán dentro de la trama, los siguientes cuatro capítulos serán un poco pesados por la cantidad de detalles que me veo obligado a introducir, pero después se hará mucho más ameno e interesante.

En fin, este será un fic impopular así que los pocos comentarios que poseerá serán bien recibidos.


	2. Cruzando Caminos

Recientemente me di un paseo por los fics que hay sobre Sunset y ¡Vaya que hay una gran cantidad! Pero tomando en cuenta la observación hecha sobre la originalidad, trataré de mostrar algo original XD.

* * *

Los ojos turquesa de un joven mantenían todo el perímetro bajo constante vigilia, hace poco tiempo que había sentido una energía mágica desatada en escala mínima, no obstante necesitaba rastrear a la dueña de dicha energía, dentro del centro comercial existía una cantidad inmensurable de gente los fines de semana, a primera vista, los humanos parecían ser algo civilizados; pero en una sola semana, observando los canales de lo que llamaban televisión, algo tan inútil como el dinero, incluso en el comportamiento que poseían cuando se encontraban en masa, sus conclusiones premeditadas no hicieron sino confirmarse, los humanos eran seres maleables, débiles y manipulables hasta la última fibra de su ser. Desde luego, todos se llenaban la boca hablando de la libertad, del progreso y de una moral; todos juntos constituían una sociedad y si bien había consultado muchos de sus libros acerca de ello, todavía no podía imaginarse exactamente lo que quería decir.

Entendía perfectamente que todo aquello le era ajeno, como todo ancestro suyo, comprendía a la perfección el dominio de otros seres, los humanos no eran menos corruptibles, que cualquier otro e incluso más fáciles, su constitución física tan frágil, sus creencias, incluso sus conocimientos limitados constituían gran parte de los puntos donde él estaba especializado en atacar. Era muy cierto que existía uno que otro que lograba desafiar a toda la sopa en la cual estaban hundidos, pero el dominio de la mayoría era lo que deseaba, las minorías eran un juego de niños después de controlar a la mayoría.

No obstante, sus planes no residían en imponerse sobre una especie tan inferior, aunque eran tentadores por su capacidad de guerra, curiosamente la mayoría sostenía que el poder yacía en el poder de las armas, ignorando por completo el poder de la unidad, del aferramiento a un ideal o del conocimiento… de todas formas, ese no era el estilo de un demonio como él. El secreto para dominar a cualquier criatura era lograr enamorarla y atemorizarla, los humanos eran doblegables por el simple hecho de que sentían ambos sin cuestionar por qué o cómo. De todas formas, ya lo había pensado por un momento y quizás algún día volvería a aquel mundo para conquistar a tan inferior especie, solo por el gusto de hacerlo, poco o nada tenían para ofrecerle.

Las expresiones culturales, el arte, la filosofía, las costumbres y todo lo demás, eran cosas singulares de cada sociedad, de cada forma de agrupación, el adolescente no podía evitar disfrutar de dichas expresiones, la música por ejemplo; sus oídos se deleitaban con los sonidos relajantes que se esparcían por todo el salón de forma tenue, uniforme. Instrumentos de viento y cuerda lograban dar un buen espectáculo. De la misma forma le habían llegado a encantar las hamburguesas de queso, las patatas fritas y otras comidas chatarra, ni que decir de unas cuantas frutas, su sabor era plenamente exquisito, desde luego, la cantidad de comida que necesitaba era mínima e incluso podía llegar a ser nula si él lo deseaba; pero le fascinaba probar los sabores, escuchar, apreciar sus pinturas, sus bailes, su literatura. Era una buena forma de comprender lo que amaban, lo que podían hacer, en este caso particular, donde la guerra no era apreciada del mismo modo que la tecnología, la moda, el arte, por muy repetitivo que fuese.

Aprender a dominarlos pasaba por la comprensión de lo que amaban, lo que odiaban y desde luego, sus relaciones entre ellos mismos y con la naturaleza. Hasta ese momento no le fue difícil descubrir que dicha relación era completamente auto destructora; era poco sensato pensar en una relación con la naturaleza sin talar un árbol, sin consumirla, pero los humanos depreciaban el recurso de forma radical, este no se podía regenerar a la misma velocidad y cada vez se agotaba más; no tardaban en sobreexplotar cualquier recurso que hallaban. Era pues, el eje de su futura autodestrucción; si es que se apoderaba de ellos, lo primero que haría sería encargarse de ese problema.

Pero el joven salió de sus abstracciones al percatarse de que era constantemente asediado por las miradas encantadas de muchachas y por miradas rencorosas de los muchachos, no debía distraerse. La dueña de la energía tenía constantes lapsos en los cuales su magia llegaba a liberarse por periodos de tiempo muy cortos y en cantidades reducidísimas. La causa de ello era el cambio que sufría, debía proceder audazmente y realizar su cometido antes de que el cambio se diera por completo; probablemente y al igual que él en sus propios inicios, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, si lo graba alcanzarla antes de que finalizara su cambio y cumplía con su objetico, su tarea se vería simplificada en gran medida.

No conocía su nombre, mucho menos su aspecto, bien podría ser cualquiera de las hembras que se paseaban por el centro, sus vestimentas y sus peinados, los colores de su piel, incluso su lenguaje corporal las hacían tan diferentes unas a otras, que con facilidad podría equivocarse. Pero podía deducir cómo sería: por instinto tendría que ser despiadada, fría en sus movidas, cruel y dominante. Mas esas solamente eran unas pocas pistas, pues llegó a pensar que una muchacha relativamente menor, con abrigo y botas amarillas; falda, blusa y calzas negras, que llevaba un fijador de pelo en forma de tiara era a quien estaba buscando; peros sus expectativas se vieron prontamente frustradas pues esta era ingenua como para ser un demonio, era más una mocosa malcriada que cualquier otra cosa, después llegó a pensar que una adolescente de botas y capucha azules, falda violeta con decorativos y un fijador de cabello en forma de estrella, con piel celeste y pelo blanco con celeste claro era a quien estaba buscado; pero el resultado fue similar al primero, tenía su razón nublada por un sentimiento de superioridad, cuando esta lo observó, extrañamente se sonrojó. Sus pulsaciones subieron un poco, su respiración bajó. Sus reacciones lo confundieron, pues bien podría deberse a una sorpresa al verlo, lo cual sucedería solamente si supiera lo que él haría; pero desechó la idea pues ella no sabía de su existencia, mucho menos de quién era.

Una extraña observación surgió de todo aquello, por alguna razón provocaba reacciones similares en la mayoría de los individuos hembra de aquella especie, mayormente en las de edad similar a la de la última que había observado; generalmente su aspecto no provocaba esas reacciones en ninguna sociedad, probablemente se debía al cambio que había adoptado para camuflarse entre la población, además de su aspecto, también tuvo que hacer unos cambios en la estructura de su cuerpo, tomando como referencia la información que había extraído del anciano pudo resolver varios de esos problemas, pero se limitaba a sí mismo, sus músculos no eran iguales a los de un demonio y varios de sus órganos habían tenido que ser modificados para pasar a ser menos desarrollados. Podría cambiarlo a su forma original, pero por lo que había llegado a averiguar, los humanos tenían poca aceptación a lo diferente a ellos. También tenían un horror por las criaturas que tenían su aspecto original.

Una vez más, una ráfaga de energía se había liberado de forma inmediata en el frente del supermercado, era la calle, el lugar donde ella se hallaba, no le tomaría ni diez minutos lograr su cometido. Sin pensar más sus pasos se aceleraron en dirección a la pista que se había liberado debía apresurarse o el rastro se perdería.

\- Auch. – Se quejaba la adolescente, mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse, el estacionamiento estaba completamente pavimentado, pero de alguna forma, una piedra se había metido en su bota, apretujaba su pie de forma molesta y dolorosa.

Quitando la hebilla, para posteriormente extraer el calzado, la adolescente puso la prenda boca abajo, agitándola para expulsar aquello que se había metido; Sin embargo no salió nada de adentro de su calzado. No obstante, en un intento por resolver el misterio, cuando observó su pie, pudo constatarse de que su media blanca se hallaba teñida de un rojo escarlata, inmediatamente se la quitó para observar su pie, pero este se hallaba completamente intacto, sin señal de rasguño, fisura o seccionamiento alguno, completamente limpio de cualquier mancha de color similar al de la media… Probablemente había dejado su sweater rojo junto con la vestidura dentro de la lavadora. Primeramente su mano, y ahora su pie que le comenzaba a doler de forma repentina, fue como un pinchazo, como cuando por poco decapita su dedo al cortar vegetales. Pero poco después no existía señal alguna y tampoco sentía ardor o dolor alguno… su cabeza comenzaba a analizar la situación que de por sí era extraña.

Pero la vibración de su celular le recordó lo que quería hacer. Velozmente, cubrió su pie con la media y posteriormente la bota, para después levantarse y dirigirse corriendo hacia el ingreso del centro comercial. La práctica que tenía con sus nuevas botas era increíble, muchas ni siquiera se atreverían a correr con semejante calzado, pero ella ya era toda una maestra en utilizarlas.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de cristal, un muchacho musculado, de polera gris, de piel blanca y con un pirsin en la oreja derecha le sonrió, saludándola mientras se acercaba para hablar.

\- ¡Sunset! Dijo casi gritando mientras le extendía la mano – La adolescente desde luego también la extendió, pero tuvo que ver al muchacho mientras este daba un apretón delicado.

\- Así está mejor Bulk, la última vez por poco me fracturas la mano – Reprochó sonriente mientras observaba el interior del centro comercial – Por cierto ¿no viste a mis amigas dentro?

\- ¡Claro!, están en el área del Spa, nos vemos el martes en la tutoría de matemática.

\- Por supuesto, tenemos que entrar a las derivadas antes de noviembre.

\- Por cierto, aún no vienes al gimnasio…

\- Estuve ocupada estos días, pero iré, te lo prometo – Respondía entretenida la muchacha, Bulk Biceps era de los ponis o mejor dicho, personas que no aceptaban los favores gratis, era un muchacho algo diferente, pese a su exterior rudo, tenía el corazón de un cachorrito. Era casi tan sensible como Fluttershy, aunque no lo demostraba jamás.

Ambos se despedían con la mano mientras Sunset ingresaba en el centro comercial, sus pasos eran acelerados, pasar el tiempo con ellas, era una de las cosas más gratificantes que conocía, cada una era tan especial para ella, que recordar las palabras que le escribió a Twilight en el diario cuando pasó el problema de Anon-a-Miss describían aquello que sentía hacia a ellas. Tenía aquellas palabras grabadas en lo más profundo, porque nunca antes las había pronunciado o escrito de forma tan sincera como en ese momento _"quería que sepas antes de irme a dormir… que las amo a todas"_

No existía una palabra más cercana a lo que le provocaban todas ellas, es decir, no las observaba como a un poni especial, en Equestria se solía dar algunos casos así; pero ellas eran lo más cercano a una familia, a unas ponis que se preocupaban por ella y ante ellas, era lo mejor que podía ser. Porque le importaban, porque lo último que deseaba era hacerles daño y en el poco tiempo que vivió junto con ellas hasta ese día le había hecho ver cuán equivocada estaba en el pasado. El poder, la magia, no representaban nada cuando no se tenía amigas, algo por lo que luchar… La soledad había causado estragos en ella y fueron sus amigas quienes se encargaron de procurarle los cuidados que ningún médico, ningún antídoto hubiese podido combatir, todos y cada uno de los momentos insignificantes junto a ellas le demostraba que uno mismo, en la soledad, jamás podría llegar a ningún lado, es decir, sus objetivos no lograrían tener sentido sin el resto de las personas o ponis; ellas le ayudaban, le proporcionaban atención, preocupación, incluso risa y una alegría constante consigo misma. Cierto era que cada una tenía sus defectos, pero pasar el tiempo con ellas era lo más especial, lo más único que conocía y les agradecía por ello.

Y allí se encontraban, Pinkie estaba dando unos saltos mientras Rarity forzaba a Rainbow Dash a ingresar al Spa, Applejack la ayudaba para entretenerse con las expresiones que la de cabellos multicolores realizaba mientras era atendida por las hermanas gemelas que atendían el Spa. Definitivamente eran épicas las pocas ocasiones en las cuales Rainbow se dejó hacer una pedicura o una manicura. Fluttershy por su parte esperaba tranquila en la espera, mientras leía una revista, no le gustaba para nada la actitud que Rainbow Dash tenía cuando se la forzaba a realizar algo que obviamente no quería. Mas, era muy cierto que después se hallaría disfrutando de una pizza junto a ellas o en el cine.

Pinkie fue la primera en alcanzarla para ponerle una mano en el hombro mientras iba explicando detalladamente todo lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba fuera, desde el helado que Rarity se había derramado, hasta el intento de Applejack por dar tres tiros seguidos en una diana con dardos. Todas, incluso Rainbow Dash que finalmente fue forzada a ingresar en la instalación de cuidado y mantenimiento de belleza seguida al poco tiempo por el resto del grupo, incluida Sunset, los servicios que daban eran demasiado relajantes como para ignorarlos, sobre todo porque estaban saliendo de la semana de exámenes del colegio. En otras palabras, de esas dos semanas donde tienes que estudiar libros, ecuaciones, fórmulas, nomenclaturas, gruesos volúmenes de historia universal, al menos hasta donde lo habían avanzado con la señorita Harshwinny, por otra parte, estaban los exámenes del profesor Discord, que podían volver loco a cualquiera.

\- ¿Por cierto qué respondieron esta mañana en el examen de filosofía? – Preguntó Rarity con un gesto de preocupación por su respuesta.

Todas observaron pensativas, definitivamente el nuevo profesor Discord era completamente diferente al resto de los maestros que tenían y por alguna razón nadie sabía su obscuro pasado, una semana como profesor y ya tenía más o menos encantados a los diferentes alumnos.

\- Yo respondí que es más un acto que una idea – dijo finalmente Sunset Shimmer – un acto de entrega completo.

Las amigas la vieron impresionado, ellas se habían saltado la pregunta por ser opcional, el resto era selección múltiple, pero eso no aseguraba que pasasen el examen, pues nunca antes habían llevado uno similar al del nuevo profesor.

\- ¡Dejen de preocuparse! – Animó Rainbow Dash mientras comía unos malvaviscos de su respectiva bolsa que Pinkie había llevado todo el día en su mochila.

\- Dashie tiene razón chicas, mejor ingresemos a una sesión de masajes – Apoyó Pinkie, que también se hallaba completamente dispuesta a relajarse

**** [SST] (NA: no sé exactamente cómo voy a diferenciar a una Sunset Shimmer de la otra, de momento, cuando comience a relatar una sección con alguna de las dos, pondré siglas entre corchetes SST: para aclarar que se presenta Sunset Shimmer de la tierra o mejor dicho, del mundo humano y, SSE: para aclarar que se presenta Sunset Shimmer de Equestria, o mejor dicho, del mundo poni)

Después de disfrutar la comida que tanto le gustaba de pequeña, Sunset Shimmer se regocijó por un minuto, pocas veces disfrutaba del fruto de su trabajo; después se dirigiría al orfanato de la ciudad, probablemente la directora general se había olvidado de ella, pero un sentimiento le movía a ir allí, tal vez era un poco melodramática en ciertas circunstancias como aquella, pero de todas formas se dirigiría hasta la instalación.

Los programas de la tarde de los fin de semanas, como siempre, eran los peores, instaban a una a salir de casa. Un televisor cercano le informaba a la pelifuego que ya eran las doce de la tarde, lo idóneo en ese momento era ir a comprar algunos objetos para donar en las distintas tiendas, recordando al mismo tiempo, varios de los juguetes, ropa e incluso algunos libros que ella y sus compañeros siempre quisieron disfrutar, vestir o leer; llevaba consigo poco más de mil dólares, ciertamente era el dinero que podía gastar en dos semanas, pero le debía algo al orfanato de donde había salido, si bien no podía pagar una renovación de la estructura, podría dar al menos aquellos objetos para que los pequeños tuviesen algo que les provea de aquellos placeres materiales.

En la medida en que avanzaba por los pasillos del centro comercial, primeramente a la tienda de videojuegos en general, después a una tienda de libros que tenía fama de poseer una cantidad grande de distintos géneros; desde luego, ella sabía muy bien cómo conseguir ediciones a un precio reducidísimo; poco después tendría que ir a una tienda de ropa, pero reconsiderando las cosas, la ropa, la que fuese a comprar, debía ser elegida por las muchachas, de lo contrario se verían obligadas a utilizar algo que no querían.

Por lo general las chicas de su edad deseaban comprar mil y un cosas diferentes, a ella le bastaba con poseer un apartamento cerca del antro del que era dueña y en un futuro, quizás podría tener una pequeña cabaña cerca de una comunidad costeña. Después continuaría con su pasión por recorrer el mundo, la vida estaba poblada de una multitud de momentos que alguien como Sunset Shimmer estaba dispuesta a disfrutar y que había aprendido a hacerlo, fuesen malos o buenos; los vivía intensamente.

Llena de bolsas con sus compras, la fémina se dirigía a la salida del supermercado, nunca antes había comprado tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, sus brazos estaban cansados por todo el peso que llevaba encima. Según iba avanzando por el pasillo central, notaba que varios muchachos de no más de dieciocho años la observaban con cierta intriga; ignoran aquellas miradas que ya la tenían incomodada, alcanzó la gran puerta corrediza, al pisar el tapete negro, esta se abrió de forma automática; pero de pronto sintió un fuerte empujón que la llevó directamente al piso junto con todas sus compras. El o la imbécil que había hecho eso estaba parado frente a ella; no tardó en enfurecerse y mirarlo fijamente.

Sunset se sorprendió al ver la figura de un muchacho con una edad aproximada a la de ella observando de forma estática entrada, sus ojos turquesas se enfocaron directamente en ella; segundos después la ignoró sin decir nada, por lo visto él también se dirigía a la salida.

\- Hey… idiota. – Dijo furiosa al ver la actitud de bobalicón que llevaba.

Extrañado el joven se dio media vuelta para observarla mejor, ¿Podría ser ella? Se cuestionaba, mientras trataba de llegar a una conclusión, se acercó para extender su mano; Sunset desde luego la tomó para impulsarse a levantarse. No, ella no era a quien buscaba; aunque verla tenía cierto efecto en su cabeza, algo raro estaba ocurriendo, presentía que ella era a quien buscaba, pero con la información extraída se comprobaba que no era cierto, no poseía característica diferente a la de cualquier humano, su lectura de dicha información era infalible y sin embargo despertaba cierta sospecha combinada con algo que desconocía totalmente.

La veinteañera observaba atenta la expresión del tipo que tenía enfrente, no le había soltado la mano aún, así que fue ella quien la soltó, este continuaba observándola e incomodándola.

\- Qué, de donde tu vienes ¿Acaso no acostumbran decir lo siento? – Cuestionó indignada la joven con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- No. – Fue la respuesta del extraño, sus ojos eran extremadamente penetrantes y su expresión seria no hacía sino darle un carácter serio.

\- Al menos podrías ayudarme a levantar todo lo que tiré cuando me empujaste. – Aclaró la joven mientras se inclinaba para recoger los objetos comprados.

Maldita sea, había perdido el rastro, aquellas distenciones de magia eran leves y demasiado breves, el rastro de ella se había perdido por completo. El demonio se veía frustrado, todo por culpa de aquella muchacha; sus ojos proyectaban tanta seguridad como furia, sus signos vitales daban señales de una actividad nocturna mayor a la común, la concentración de cafeína lo reforzaba, asimismo también tenía unas pulsaciones elevadas… interesante se decía a sí mismo, poco antes de inclinarse y levantar todos los libros y cajas de forma rápida.

\- Lo siento, no suelo tener estos accidentes muy seguido. – Comenzó a platicar el sujeto intentando abrir conversación.

\- Se nota. – Le respondió de mala gana la de cabello bicolor.

El tipo era bastante extraño, muy reservado y sin embargo, debía admitirlo era bien parecido; aunque claro, Sunset tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber que no era precisamente un patán. El color de sus iris se asemejaba en gran medida a los suyos; pero su cabello y su piel eran completamente distintos, tenía signos de haber estado estresado, ella sabía muy bien cómo se veía uno cuando lo estaba.

\- Ultimadamente no he dormido bien. – Continuó informando el tipo y levantando las bolsas sonrió finalmente, no sabía mucho del lenguaje corporal, pero por lo que había visto una sonrisa podía tranquilizar la situación.

\- Sí, te entiendo, yo también he tenido días así… bueno, fue un disgusto haberte conocido de esta forma. – Se despidió la fémina mientras trataba de recuperar sus compras, pero el sujeto no las soltaba, su mirada ahora se centraba en algún lugar fuera del centro comercial.

\- Déjame acompañarte hasta la salida, es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿No te parece?

\- Em… no gracias. – Dijo Sunset tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

Tomando las bolsas con las cuales había comprado las futuras donaciones al orfanato, la veinteañera salió del centro comercial con prisa, por suerte un taxi pasó cerca, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para dirigirse directamente hacia el orfanato.

**** [SSE] – Centro comercial

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba distraer a Sunset Shimmer de la conversación que llevaba junto con sus amigas; Twilight había llegado finalmente y se hallaba junto con todas dentro de una piscina llena de un lodo especial para el tratamiento de la piel; embellecerse no era una de las actividades favoritas de la de ojos turquesa; sin embargo prefería ello a no hacer nada y estar sin compañía. Además era increíble escuchar y participar en los diversos temas de conversación junto con sus amigas que iban desde cocina hasta matemáticas avanzadas, pasando por historia y no faltaban los muchachos como ahora.

\- He oído que tú y Flash están saliendo. – Comenzó a molestar Rarity con cierta curiosidad y provocando que las mejillas de la adolescente se tornaran algo rosadas debido al sonrojo.

Twilight llevaba ya unos meses dentro del grupo y había sido aceptada de forma veloz, de hecho desde el primer día fue tratada como su contraparte, hecho que no disgusto a Sunset, aunque no dejaba de poner atención en el tiempo que le costó ser perdonada por sus ahora amigas y Twilight lo había conseguido en menos de una semana.

\- No… no pasa nada, digo es guapo y todo; pero es algo raro. – respondió apenada la adolescente se sentía peor que en un cuestionario relámpago sorpresa que solían hacer en su anterior preparatoria.

\- ¿Flash Sentry? – Cuestionó intrigada la modista.

Ignorando el dolor de cabeza Sunset Disfrutaba del rubor de Twilight, ciertamente el tiempo que llevaban juntas a diario se había incrementado, ella conocía el temor de su amiga, temor en el cual había tenido algo que ver; sin embargo, no dejaba de tener un fundamento verdadero.

\- No sé explicarlo bien, pero él parece pensar que soy como mi equivalente en la otra dimensión; la cosa es… que no soy ella. – Explicaba con cierta timidez.

Sunset conocía el estado en el cual se encontraba Twilight, estaba increíblemente confundida al respecto, era evidente que él le empezaba a gustar, pero al mismo tiempo tenía aquella idea metida en su cabeza y ello era en parte su culpa, ella le había contado de la relación de Flash con la otra Twilight, esa era la razón por la que tenía cierta precaución al respecto. No podía decir que a ella tampoco le preocupaba el estado de su amiga, no deseaba que saliera lastimada de una especie de triángulo amoroso inter dimensional.

\- Entiendo, yo también me sentiría así si tuviera una réplica que enamoró al muchacho que me gusta. – Afirmaba Pinkie Pie mientras trataba de zambullirse en la piscina.

\- ¡Pinkie no! – Gritaron al unísono cuando esta hizo una bala de cañón.

El lodo terminó embarrado en los rostros de todas, salvo de Pinkie. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo. – Exclamó Rarity dejando de reír, con preocupación. Pues la piscina era poco profunda.

\- Sí, me lastimé un poquitín. – Afirmó la muchacha rosa mientras se sobaba debajo de la piscina.

\- Y ya que estamos hablando de chicos… Sunset… - Comenzaba a afirmar Rainbow con una sonrisa bastante maquiavélica en su rostro.

Un tema intocable, hasta ese entonces, era el estado de la de cabello bicolor al respecto, esta no había lanzado juicio alguno sobre lo sucedido. Pero por más que tratara esquivar la indirecta demasiado directa, bien sabía que no podría hacerlo.

\- Rainbow… - Respondía hábilmente la adolescente haciéndose a la incomprendida.

\- ¿Segura que no tienes celos al respecto? – Rainbow podía ser completamente inoportuna, pero de todas formas, algún día tendría que hablar de ello.

\- No digo nada porque me avergüenzo de lo que le hice. – Respondía con cierta tristeza.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Interrogó Twilight que mostraba un interés repentino en su amiga de piel ámbar.

Todas las chicas, salvo por Sunset y Twilight fulminaron con la mirada a la muchacha de piel cian, ciertamente había soltado la bomba en un mal momento. Sunset volteó a otro lado para evitar observar a su más reciente amiga de frente.

\- Mira… fui realmente una mala persona antes de que me conocieras… la cosa es que utilicé a Flash para ganar popularidad en el colegio. – Sunset ponía una mano en su nuca mientras explicaba y observaba el lodo en la piscina tratando de evitar el cruce de miradas con la adolescente de piel morada.

\- ¿Eran novios? – Cuestionó Twilight comenzando a sospechar al respecto.

\- Sí... pero… como te digo, lo utilicé, jugué con sus sentimientos y yo no sentía lo mismo por él. – Aclaraba Sunset con arrepentimiento, ahora sus ojos se cruzaban abierta y sinceramente con los de su amiga.

\- ¿Podrías habérmelo dicho antes no es así? – inquirió con sospecha mientras se acercaba a la muchacha de piel ámbar que no podía hacer más que levantar las manos para tratar de defenderse.

\- Créeme, lo oculté solamente porque odio lo que era, no me gusta recordar nada de mi pasado. - Se defendió Sunset bajando sus manos y manteniendo la vista fija en Twilight.

Si algo había tenido un cambio rotundo en el exterior de la adolescente de piel ámbar eran sus ojos turquesas, que ahora eran muy profundos, cálidos y al mismo tiempo tan intrigantes que lograban convencer a la muchacha de piel morada de todas sus palabras.

\- Sunsy, qué razones tendría para no creerte. – Afirmó Twilight con una sonrisa sincera.

La ex villana se sintió aliviada, lo que menos deseaba era perder la amistad de cualquiera de sus amigas, aunque ultimadamente sentía que el grupo comenzaba a ponerle mucha más atención a Twilight. Pero no deseaba darle importancia.

\- ¡Miren la hora! – Exclamó la muchacha poniéndose sus lentes para ver un reloj colgado en la pared – Se supone que hoy cenaremos con mi hermano y nos presentará a su novia. Me matarán si no estoy allí. – Continuó exasperada, de inmediato salió de la piscina para ir directamente a unas duchas que se hallaban cerca. Estas se dividían solamente con una puerta blanca que cubría el cuerpo de la adolescente y controlaba la cantidad de agua que salía de la regadera.

\- Creo que yo también estoy relajada, necesito una siesta. – Informó Rainbow Dash.

\- No se olviden que mañana tenemos un picnic a media mañana en el parque. – Recordó Rarity.

\- Vamos ¿Alguna vez se me ha olvidado algo importante? – Cuestiono Rainbow con confianza y alarde de su legendaria memoria.

\- Esta la vez que olvidaste devolverme mis apuntes antes del examen de historia. – Recordó Sunset.

\- La vez que me dejaste plantada en el día de aseo del refugio de animales. – Continuó Fluttershy.

\- La vez que olvidaste tu saco de dormir en mi casa. – Informó Applejack, todavía recordaba la expresión que puso Big Mac al levantar el saco del granero donde habían dormido como prueba de resistencia, y ver un sujetador negro salir de él.

\- Las innumerables veces que olvidaste la tarea de matemáticas. – Prosiguió Sunset Shimmer.

\- Y no olvides la vez…

\- Ya de acuerdo, olvido algunas cosas… mejor envíenme un mensaje para recordármelo en la mañana. – Dijo mientras se duchaba.

\- Querida, deberías dejar que te ayude con tu cabello, esta todo reseco y despuntado. – Advirtió Rarity quien observaba atentamente a su amiga.

\- Y tú deberías venir a trotar conmigo en las mañanas. – Respondió Rainbow Dash.

\- De acuerdo, yo voy a ejercitarme contigo y tú te sometes a un tratamiento de reconstrucción conmigo. – Sugirió Rarity en tono desafiante mientras Sunset se les unía en las duchas.

\- Me parece genial, hey Fluttershy

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te nos unes?

\- Emm… por qué no.

\- Perfecto… Sunset.

\- Sí prometes no hacer de esto una competencia. – Sentenció la adolescente mientras se enjuagaba las pocas partes de su cabello que habían sido alcanzadas por el lodo.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Bien.

Twilight se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo, incluso una parte de su falda estaba más arriba que el resto debido a la prisa, sus medias estaban flojas y su cabello no estaba peinado. Por poco deja caer sus gafas mientras se dirigía fuera del Spa.

\- Nos vemos mañana chicas. – Se despidió sin esperar respuesta.

Mientras Fluttershy y Applejack hablaban respecto a la carrera de veterinaria para la amante de los animales, Sunset Shimmer observaba a su tímida amiga con cierta atención, pues de esta parecía manar un vapor amarillo. Cuando Fluttershy observó a Sunset Shimmer, se percató que sus ojos eran ahora negros únicamente con dos círculos turquesas en lugar de todo su iris, después de sorprenderse, cerró sus ojos para frotárselos con sus manos. Al terminar de hacerlo, la anomalía había desaparecido, quizás había sido un efecto de las sombras y el vapor, pensó para sí.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Cuestionó la pelifuego preocupada.

\- Nada, creí ver algo, eso es todo.

Después de que todas salieron de las duchas, se secaron y salieron del centro comercial, tuvieron una corta caminata para separarse en distintos caminos. Sunset tenía su departamento algo lejos del lugar, tuvo que tomar su moto para dirigirse de forma rápida a la misma, el tiempo había pasado volando, estaba a dos cuadras de su casa cuando observó el reloj que había al lado de su medidor de gasolina. 3:30 parecía ser exagerado, pero el tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba en compañía de sus amigas.

Esta vez, sintió un escozor en su mano, fue breve, pero le intrigó en sobremanera, definitivamente debía ir al médico lo más pronto posible. Su departamento estaba ubicado en una zona residencial, el casero que tenía se aparecía una vez al mes para cobrar, afortunadamente tenía dinero suficiente para costearse su residencia hasta el final de la universidad, incluso después de comprar una cantidad considerable de muebles.

Recordar la razón por la cual era capaz de sustentar su vida en aquel mundo era bastante vergonzoso, pero al mismo tiempo lo apreciaba. Las gemas y el oro en aquel mundo tenía un valor excesivo; haber tenido una fracción de sus ahorros en aquellos objetos y mantenerlos en una bolsa de tela de fácil transporte había sido un acto de previsión sorprendente.

\- Aquellos días. – Dijo con cierto desdén y pena en su voz… era doloroso ver hacia atrás.

La llave con un pequeño llavero de su Cutie Mark era insertada en la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento, en el vecindario todo estaba quieto hasta las diez de la noche, donde todos los habitantes regresaban de sus trabajos. El sol iluminaba todo el interior de su "casa". Al ingresar la adolescente sintió un frio tremendo, al observar la pared frente a ella pudo notar que el aire acondicionado estaba con dos grados centígrados. Lo primero que pensó fue que estaba dañado, pero casi de inmediato comenzó a analizar la situación. ¿Era posible que alguien hubiese entrado?: Si claro y lo primero que hizo fue bajar la temperatura.

Mientras movía la manilla para devolver el clima a la normalidad, Sunset observó todo el lugar con detenimiento, hasta que halló una telaraña en el techo, su constructora caminaba por ella, acercándose a una mosca recién atrapada que se movía frenéticamente. Inmediatamente fue por una escoba para deshacer la misma.

\- Lo siento amiga, pero elegiste un mal lugar para establecerte. – Dijo acercando la escoba, si tenía suerte la araña subiría y podría liberarla afuera.

La escoba comenzaba a destruir la obra que tanto trabajo le había costado producir al insecto, este desde luego subió por arte de magia a ella, pero tomando un impulso de velocidad la recorrió de forma increíblemente veloz hasta llegar a la mitad.

\- Necesitar alimento… Perdonarme si llegar a importunar. – Dijo de pronto la criatura con una voz gutural y aguda.

Sunset Shimmer gritó por el susto ocasionado y de inmediato arrojó la escoba lo más lejos que pudo.

* * *

Traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible, si bien hasta el momento la historia parece sosa es porque debo entrar a una parte detalladísima, que abordaré en los próximos tres capítulos, después la dirección del fic se hará más clara y más emocionante.

Respondiendo algunas preguntas:

¿Tiene este fic alguna relación con el fic Discord?

Pues, lo he pensado y no lo sé; se podría hacer, pero todavía no me decido, además, aquí ya no se trata del caos se trata de [contenido spoiler censurado] y por eso esperaré un tiempo a ver qué pasa.

Recomendaciones para los siguientes tres capítulos:

Los próximos tres capítulos serían algo pesados si no los leyeran viendo Equestria Girls… exacto, espero que sus videos en formato mp4, dvd´s o sus canales favoritos de Dailymotion estén listos para rodar la primera película de Equestria Girls… Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Detalles: parte 1

Sugiero leer el capítulo con la primera película de Equestria Girls porque es más divertido y wow, ¿leer un fic viendo detalles de la película? es algo que no pocas veces pasa.

* * *

Usualmente, el instinto de supervivencia se subestima bastante hasta que finalmente se muestra; algo no muy diferente le ocurría al insecto parlante, sus pata traseras adquirieron una curvatura elevada, así como mayor masa, sus alas crecieron hasta casi asemejarse a las de una avispa y como esta generaban un zumbido con su volar para esquivar los intentos de Sunset Shimmer de eliminarlo, primero intentó hacerlo con una revista, después con un rociador de agua para sus plantas.

\- Sunset Shimmer… - Sin poder terminar la oración, el insecto finalmente cayó al piso por un golpe con la palma de la mano de la adolescente; aturdiéndolo inmediatamente su cuerpo produjo un sonido al impactar contra el piso de madera, su exoesqueleto era bastante resistente, sin embargo el porrazo le dolió realmente.

La de ojos turquesa levantó un vaso de plástico semitransparente y rápidamente encerró a la extraña criatura dentro, colocando un pisapapeles encima para asegurarse de su encarcelamiento.

\- Twilight no va a creer esto… - Susurró, pensando en el interés que podría tener para ambas, después de todo, era mucho más probable que fuese una criatura de Equestria que una aberración u experimento fallido del mundo humano.

La criatura recuperó rápidamente la consciencia, observando el rostro de la muchacha pegado a su teléfono celular.

\- Sunset Shimmer, por favor, no comunicarte con nadie, al menos no antes de que Ocllo hablar contigo.

Debido a que la llamada no pudo concretarse y fue enviada al buzón de voz… la adolescente comenzó a escuchar las súplicas del insecto. Pero no sin antes dejar un mensaje para después.

\- Twilight, llámame lo más pronto posible, no creerás lo que encontré.

\- Ocllo suplicar por una audiencia contigo, necesitar hablar respecto a lo que está pasando con Sunset Shimmer… no poder hacerlo si Twilight Sparkle lo disecciona.

De pronto la mente de la adolescente cayó en una gran duda.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre o el de mi amiga?

\- Haber visto desarrollo, haber comprobado evolución, conocer secreto que tu guardar, incluso de ti misma.

\- Estás loco. – Dijo mientras tomaba un posavasos de la mesa para utilizarlo en combinación con el vaso para levantar el insecto y llevarlo a otro lugar.

\- Escuchar Sunset Shimmer, Ocllo conocer respuestas que tú buscar…

\- A qué preguntas exactamente.

\- Porqué tienes alucinaciones despierta, porqué tienes dolores ocasionales, porqué hibridas de forma aleatoria… Ocllo.

\- Mira, en primer lugar, deja de referirte a ti en tercer persona, es raro; y segundo… no sé de dónde sabes todo eso. Pero no creas que soy tan tonta como para confiar en ti.

La criatura cambiaba sus patas especializadas para saltar por un caparazón negro esmeralda con un cuerno de tamaño considerable al frente. De inmediato arremetió contra el vaso y con una fuerza enorme para un insecto lo tiró al piso; este provocó un bullicio escalofriante; Sunset con cierto susto tomó nuevamente la revista.

\- Ocllo… yo deber explicarte, Sunset Shimmer deber oírme… Ocllo ser un mero esclavo de tu voluntad. – Decía el pequeño insecto, mientras hacía una reverencia con sus patas delanteras. Mostrando una sumisión completa a lo que fuera que la adolescente deseara hacer.

Las circunstancias eran de ensueño, la adolescente se pellizcó para comprobarlo, en vista del dolor que sintió, se convenció de que era la realidad, aquella criatura parecía inofensiva; pero sus intenciones parecían ser distintas a una simple conversación – quitando el hecho de que estaba hablando con un insecto multiforme con ocho ojos rojos que la enfocaban atentamente – entonces, seguramente estaba volviéndose una completa demente, pero la intriga y cierto impulso inexplicable la instaba a tratar de razonar con él. Tomando la revista entre sus manos y asegurándose de que estuviese bien enrollada se acercó lo suficiente para dar el golpe de gracia si era preciso.

\- Escucha, al menor indicio de peligro… no saldrás de esta. Si tienes algo que explicar, lo dirás claramente y por favor, trata de no hablar así… me pones nerviosa.

La criatura pareció esbozar una sonrisa con sus mandíbulas, pero al mismo tiempo, se movía lentamente para evitar su propio fin, debía hacerlo hasta cumplir con su objetivo.

\- ¿Sunset Shimmer permitir cambio deforma de Ocllo? – Cuestionó la criatura.

\- No. – Fue la respuesta cortante de la adolescente.

Bajando a cabeza, el extraño insecto comenzaba a hablar, fascinando a la adolescente que observaba con minuciosidad el movimiento de sus mandíbulas y alguna de sus patas.

\- Sunset Shimmer ser resultado de evolución, origen serle ocultado de cualquier consciencia, salvo la mía o del progenitor, progenitor estar muerto – Decía mientras cierto tono de melancolía se dejaba escuchar en su extrañísima voz – como servidor de mi progenitor que ser mi amo, tener la orden de revelarte el secreto a ti.

\- Cuál es ese Graaan Secreto – Preguntó con cierta burla la adolescente, el insecto parecía ser una especie de criatura volada por la imaginación y demasiadas fantasías.

\- Sunset Shimmer ser el último espécimen de la especie superior de todas: ser creación de Supay.

\- Su.. Qué.

\- Supay, amo, creador, conquistador y superviviente, morir hace más de veinte siglos atrás. – Aclaraba el extraño ser con una muestra de melancolía que proseguía al hablar de aquel fantasioso ser.

Sunset Shimmer se golpeó el rostro, lo que le faltaba era una buena historia para dormir, sin impresionarse comenzó a alejarse, debía buscar una mejor celda para tan extraña forma de vida.

\- Darte a ti la última esperanza de su especie, designarme como tu rulay, quien ve tu nacimiento y quien te revela tu identidad.

\- Oh vaya, pero que oportuno. – Respondía mostrando un interés falso.

\- Cambios en hibridación radicalizarse, mostrar ahora su punto final, convertirte en demonio de forma permanente.

¿De dónde demonios sacaba tanta imaginación la criatura? Sunset pronto recordó la palabra demonio y la relación que tenía con ella. Una cólera se apoderó de ella debido a la indiscreción de la criatura en la realización de su fábula.

\- ¡¿De dónde sacaste la información de lo sucedido en el baile de otoño de hace dos años?!

La criatura, al ver la atención que la adolescente le ponía, movió con cierta emoción sus patas traseras.

\- No espiar, saberlo desde antes que Sunset Shimmer pasar por el portal.

\- Está bien, no sé quién eres, pero comienzas a ser más raro… si es posible serlo.

\- Sunset Shimmer tener preguntas al respecto, estar dispuesto a responderlas.

La pelifuego mostraba señales de cordura, la criatura parecía ser un charlatán o cualquier cosa, menos un enemigo al cual debía temer, no obstante, pese a lo curioso de la situación, sentía cierto impulso a hablar con él, además si lo que proponía era cierto podía ser que finalmente encontraría una vía de solución a las preguntas que tenía ultimadamente y que tuvo esa misma noche.

\- Por qué tengo estos… cambios como tú los llamas.

\- Hibridación finalizar, etapa de dominación de demonio sobre material genético base darse en esta última etapa. Supay haber designado plantilla de modificación anterior como forma que tu comenzar a adoptar por defecto.

\- No quiero saber quién es ese tal Supay o que tan loco estás… pero si lo que dices es cierto, ¿mis cambios son permanentes?

\- Definitivamente no, cambios realizarse solamente para que superioridad demoniaca tomar posesión de funciones, poder, magia, estructura biológica, todo cambiar para poder adoptar el poder de especie original, aspecto y estructura cambiarse a voluntad después de cambio.

\- Es una locura, ¿Sabes que no te creo verdad?

\- La negación es una de las primeras etapas a confrontar cuando se revela el origen y el poder a la progenie.

\- ¿Poder?

\- Exactamente, cambios permitir la manipulación de poderes superiores a los de cualquier especie.

Ignorando absolutamente todas las aseveraciones radicales, fantasiosas y demás, la mente de la adolescente trataba de articular los enunciados, tratando de hallar un significado más allá de lo que procuraba decirle, preocupándose esencialmente por hallar respuesta a la única pregunta importante ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Pero además tenía muchas otras preguntas como ¿Qué pasaba con la magia de Equestria que ella había traído?

\- Sunset Shimmer, yo proponer un trato… dejarme relatarte la noche del baile de otoño con lo que yo saber sobre ti y tu escuchar… si tú no estar de acuerdo yo dejar diseccionar o abandonar este lugar, como ser tu voluntad. De todas formas salir ganando.

\- Escucha, no te creo y dudo que lo vaya a hacer, pero si te hace feliz, adelante. – Advirtió la adolescente, era completamente extraño sostener una conversación similar, su personalidad parecía haber cambiado bastante al relacionarse con aquella criatura y solo con aquella criatura.

\- Primer momento crucial… - informaba la criatura.

**** Este es el momento para poner a rodar Equestria Girls, por cierto, aquí se darán breves momentos en una suerte de Flashback.

\- Llegada a este mundo de Sunset Shimmer ser imprevista, demonios nunca antes viajar a dimensiones alternas sin completar antes su desarrollo. – Aclaraba la criatura frotando sus patas delanteras.

Sunset Shimmer quería responder, pero no deseaba abrir su pasado, solamente tenía un recuerdo que la lastimaba de aquel fatídico día; no deseaba revivirlo.

\- Proceso mágico cambió tu cuerpo de poni en el de humana, ropa y accesorios ser elegidos aleatoriamente para ajustarse al mundo al que cursar, Star Swirl haber previsto los límites del viaje y otros hechizos complementarios realizarse mientras se cruza por el portal.

\- Alteración tener efectos profundos en desarrollo, cuenta regresiva de reloj biológico frenarse, desarrollo no llevarse a cabo por años. Hasta entonces, cuerpo no mostrar señales de poder. Todo cambiar la noche en que enfrentarte a Twilight e individuos inferiores.

\- No les digas así a mis amigas.

\- Haberme transportado junto con Twilight a este mundo, buscarte porque haberte perdido la noche que cruzar portal, no existir forma de que Ocllo pasar por él, hasta que Twilight hacerlo, cruzar oculto en su melena… adoptar forma de Coccinélida para camuflar.

\- ¿Una mariquita?

\- Exacto, permitir salir del lugar sin levantar sospechas. Organismo Twilight no tener experiencia en viaje dimensional, Ocllo sí. No demorar mucho hasta encontrarte, pero cuando lograr objetivo… aguardar.

\- ¿Me estuviste espiando?

\- Observar, tratar de comprender, tomar muestras, cabello, piel, uñas. – Sunset puso una cara de asco al saberlo, pero era poco probable que haya sucedido. – Proceso de crecimiento hallarse frenado… por razones desconocidas tu núcleo de magia estar inactivo, así que no poder entrar en contacto contigo, deber aguardar al tiempo correcto; sin embargo, quedarme para no volver a ser separado.

\- Mira, si tuviera algo así, me daría cuenta.

\- Sunset Shimmer no poder sentir, diferenciar, ni saber qué es hasta que tenga la madurez suficiente; ser imperativo bajo el cual regirse tu subconsciente… Pero imperativo ser roto la siguiente noche.

Gran baile de otoño, se podía leer en un volante que era impulsado por el viento nocturno, varias figuras se divisaban a lo lejos, seis adolescentes se podían divisar fuera de la celebración que se realizaba dentro de Canterlot High, un fuerte soplido repentino agitaba violentamente el césped, donde se hallaba un ser viviente al que nadie ponía atención, pues toda la atención posible se centraba en una adolescente que llevaba un mazo entre sus manos. Sus ojos turquesa observaban con frialdad y codicia a la princesa del baile de otoño.

-No te acerques – ordenaba de forma retadora, sin perder de vista su objetivo: la corona.

\- Twilight – Dijo un pequeño perro morado, despertando en Twilight un instinto protector.

\- No le hagas daño – Retaba la princesa del baile de otoño.

\- Ay… nunca haría algo así – la pelifuego fingía su voz, concentrándose en la corona y siguiendo un plan – no soy un monstruo Twilight… libérenlo – Ordenaba a Snips y Snails.

En ese preciso instante, la criatura dentro del césped bien cortado, comenzaba a preocuparse, sabía del peligro que la pelirroja corría en su búsqueda por la corona, dicho elemento de la armonía jamás tendría que ser usado por ella. Sus patas de insecto comenzaron una locomoción veloz, debía llegar a ella lo más antes posible y de ser necesario, detenerla en sus movidas.

\- Tú no perteneces aquí… dame la corona y podrás volver a Equestria esta noche o quédatela y jamás irás casa – Confiada, la adolescente de ojos turquesa sonría esperando una respuesta afirmativa, la amenaza que el mazo que llevaba en las manos representaba, era suficiente prueba de ello, su victoria estaba más cerca. – Qué tal Twilight, no tenemos toda la noche, el portal se cerrará solo en menos de una hora. – La seguridad de Sunset Shimmer era tremendamente grande – bien, cuál es tu respuesta.

\- ¡no! – Respondió Twilight con una seguridad poco creíble para la muchacha que poco a poco iba quedándose sin opciones,

\- ¡¿Qué?! Equestria, tus amigas, las perderás para siempre ¿Qué no puedes ver lo que le puedo hacer al portal? – La seguridad que hubiese tenido Sunset Shimmer se esfumaba casi instantáneamente.

\- Sí, pero también vi lo que eres capaz de hacer aquí aun sin magia. Equestria tendrá la forma de sobrevivir sin mi elemento de la armonía, este lugar no lo hará si permito que caiga en tus manos. Así que adelante, destruye el portal; nunca vas a tener esta corona.

Su confianza en el deseo de su antagonista por volver al mundo natal de ambas, había sido exagerado, ella también necesitaba tener el portal abierto… pero en el pequeño lapso de tiempo que le tomó calmarse, la pelifuego comenzó a sentir una especie de impulso, una reacción involuntaria, en vista de que ya no tenía opciones, de que su plan se veía frustrado… decidió escuchar aquel impulso, aquella voz que difícilmente podría ser su conciencia.

\- Bien, tú ganas – Respondió ni bien se replanteaba la cuestión, de alguna forma, su cuerpo comenzaba a prepararse para reaccionar ante cualquier posibilidad, aun no sabía exactamente lo que era, aunque lo ignoraba. Toda su atención se hallaba en tener la corona.

Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron completamente al insecto, una mariquita difícilmente podría llamar la atención en esos momentos… Ella ignoraba completamente el poder con el cual se metía, ignoraba el peligro que el elemento de la armonía representaba y aunque le hubiera gustado ver a la adolescente ganar en dicha disputa, si conseguía la victoria, la llevaría hacia su autodestrucción. Eso desde luego era inaceptable.

\- Enserio eres asombrosa– Alababa Rainbow Dash

\- No puedo creer lo que ibas a hacer por nosotras – decía Applejack, dando un fuerte manotazo en la espalda de la heroína.

\- Con razón eres una princesa de verdad – Continuaba Rarity.

Los comentarios despertaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos distintos pensamientos dentro de la cabeza de Sunset Shimmer ¿Acaso ella no podía ser igual de buena? ¿Por qué apreciaban tanto a Twilight si ella era la que tenía el poder de vencerla? Su cabeza entonces comenzó a embrollarse con todo su pasado, su presente y su deseo por el futuro, todos los sentimientos que se había guardado durante esos años, todas las faltas cometidas, lo que le habían hecho, sus decisiones… absolutamente todo dependía de su victoria en ese instante… y la había dejado escapar… ¿Por qué?

Al observar nuevamente a Twilight, pudo percatarse de que ella poseía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado, amor, comprensión, cariño, respeto y … poder… ¿Por qué ella si a todas luces era increíblemente débil? Entonces la furia comenzaba a despertar dentro de ella, celos, ansias, su voluntad comenzaba a marcarse con un carácter extraño a muchos humanos… una apego al ideal que tenía. Costase lo que costase, ella vencería.

El cambio de emociones, las pulsaciones, seguidas de un incremento en la actividad física y mágica de Sunset Shimmer fueron una clara señal para la mariquita, ahora más que antes, ella peligraba de sobremanera, abriendo sus alas, despegó del suelo, para acercarse a la adolescente.

\- Sí, ella es realmente especial – Decía en voz sarcástica la pelifuego mientras saltaba encima de la princesa de Equestria.

La corona, su objetivo, se desprendía de la cabeza de Twilight, mientras rodaba por el piso, el perro morado la atrapaba, sacándola así del alcance de Sunset Shimmer, a quien Twilight trataba de inmovilizar sosteniendo su bota.

En ese momento, nadie daba cuenta de lo que sucedía con Sunset Shimmer, nadie más que la criatura disfrazada de mariquita, su vuelo no lograba ser lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar a la adolescente; lo que sus atentos ojos podían ver, eran los pequeños destellos de la energía oculta que llevaba la adolescente, con el pasar del tiempo, así como el contenido de un reloj de arena, poco a poco, aquella energía era liberada en mayor proporción; debido a la atención hacia el elemento, nadie notó los cambios que dicha energía suscitaban en la adolescente.

Twilight no se percató de la fuerza de Sunset Shimmer, ni siquiera cuando la tiró al piso y la arrastró como a una muñeca de trapo, considerando el peso similar de ambas, habría sido extremadamente difícil que una adolescente lograse ello. Poco después, incluso cuando se encontraban en el piso, la pelifuego tuvo una agilidad mucho mayor que las amigas de la princesa del baile de otoño, logrando llevar una carrera tan ágil que pudo dar alcance al cachorro de la princesa, incluso su fuerza fue lo suficientemente alterada como para quitar de en medio a Snips y Snails en plena carrera.

En medio de aquella persecución implacable por el elemento de la armonía, los ojos de la criatura podían observar claramente el peligro. Con cada pase en el aire, con cada centímetro que Sunset y sus secuaces se acercaban a la corona, más cerca se hallaba de encontrar su propio fin, desde luego, todas desconocían del proceso que atravesaba Sunset Shimmer, todos salvo la mariquita que batía fuertemente sus alas, pero que debido al movimiento continuo, no bastaban para posarse en su cuerpo. La finalidad era simple, impedir que lograse poner sus manos en la corona.

Fue cuestión de las circunstancias, mala suerte si se lo quiere llamar así, pero en un lanzamiento falso de Twilight, Sunset tuvo la habilidad suficiente como para interceptar la corona en pleno vuelo.

\- Yo la tomaré – Decía con una risa triunfal – Al fin, más poder del que pude haber imaginado.

El insecto comenzó a hablarle a Sunset Shimmer que trataba de recordar exactamente todo lo sucedido aquella noche. En el preciso instante en que la adolescente se puso su corona, una enorme cantidad de energía se liberaba hasta llegar al cielo, sus colores turquesa y negro se elevaban en lo alto produciendo una onda expansiva que alejó al insecto; mas este rápidamente volvió al lugar; el estado crítico en el cual Sunset se hallaba era aún imperceptible, pero no faltaba mucho tiempo para que todo terminase terriblemente mal.

\- Individuo Sunset Shimmer, haber ingresado en hibridación forzada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

\- Al usar elemento de la armonía, tu juntar energía positiva de la corona con la tuya que por naturaleza ser negativa. Choque de energías ingresar en contradicción, no producir caos como en caso de Draconequus, producir agotamiento de ambas energías, deber prevalecer solamente una. Ser principio básico de magia.

Eso explicaba la enorme cantidad de dolor que la adolescente había sentido, cuando finalmente el campo de energía se hizo tan grande que se elevó hasta el cielo en un cilindro de color turquesa con líneas negras, ya era demasiado tarde. La energía que Sunset Shimmer llevaba dentro era expulsada de forma creciente, batiéndose con la del elemento de la armonía en una lucha sin cuartel, pero finalmente y para impresión del insecto…

\- Elemento forzar tu hibridación, cuerpo físico pasar de humana a plantilla de cuerpo de demonio hembra denominada valkiria.

\- Entonces… ¿Estás diciendo que yo…?

\- Haber revelado el legado demoniaco, genético y mágico que llevas en lo más profundo de tu ser. Haber aplastado temporalmente la energía que el elemento poseía. – La voz de la criatura continuaba siendo de una frialdad inexplicable.

Lo que Ocllo no decía, era que la lucha de ambas energías se realizaba hasta en la última fibra de Sunset Shimmer, pues mientras su forma humana seguía imperando en dicho cuerpo, el sistema nervioso de la adolescente informaba dolores provenientes de todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Cada músculo, cada hueso, cada centímetro de piel, órganos e incluso el inicio de la generación de su propia energía, eran como martillos machacando los huesos, sierras cortando la carne, retorciéndola, órganos extirpados sin anestesia. El dolor era tan intenso que no le permitía gritar o moverse siquiera, solamente dejaba un par de lágrimas como huella. Además, la corona misma comenzaba a pegarse a su cabeza, con una fuerza tan increíble como desgarradora. El antagonismo de ambas energías se batiría hasta que una superase a la otra.

Entonces, finalmente el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer se transformó en un temible cuerpo de piel rojiza, sus ojos se cubrían de una obscuridad que salía cual humo denso. A los pocos segundos, algo comenzó a develare, algo desde el interior de Sunset Shimmer, la fémina se encontraba apartada, no solo en su aspecto físico, sino también en su comportamiento y razonamiento. En ese instante afloraba algo que ella desconocía, era como saber hacer algo y hacerlo, sin conocimiento previo.

Casi de forma instintiva, pudo convertir a sus secuaces en criaturas similares a ella, sus ojos rápidamente voltearon hacia los estudiantes de Canterlot High que observaban detrás del acceso de vidrio.

\- Tuve que soportar muchos obstáculos esta noche, solo para poner las manos en esta corona y realmente debió haber sido mía desde el principio.

Sunset Shimmer sentía como si una parte de ella cooperara en todas sus acciones, como si hubiera otra ella a su lado y al mismo tiempo esta otra parte comenzaba a irritarla, instarla a buscar a Twilight y curiosamente a encargarse de ella lo más rápido posible.

\- Pero dejemos el pasado en el pasado, yo soy su princesa ahora y ustedes deben serme leales ¡A mí!

\- Energías no dejar de combatir hasta que una ceda, la capacidad del elemento de la armonía generarse de manera constante y a mayor grado que la de Sunset Shimmer en ese momento, energía de Sunset Shimmer, aunque haber superado al elemento, verse mermada segundo a segundo, uso de conjuros y hechizos lograr mermar aún más la energía. – Explicaba el insecto recordando la preocupación que sintió en ese entonces.

El brillo turquesa con bordes negros, era entonces aquella magia que Sunset Shimmer poseía y la corona continuaba con su producción de energía que al mismo tiempo era expulsada y enviada fuera del cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer, pero lentamente Sunset llegaba a su límite.

\- Fundamento de la magia de los elementos de la armonía: ser movida por voluntad, procesos cerebrales y nerviosos permitir su control, control de magia ser solamente propia de voluntades absolutas, sin duda, si intermediario más allá de la entrega. Segundo fundamento, cualquier criatura con voluntad propia puede hacer uso de la magia de un elemento de la armonía. Elemento adaptar individuos para uso de su magia al hacerlo.

\- Te diré la verdad, estaba mintiendo al decir que iba a destruir el portal, no quiero gobernar esta patética y tonta escuela ¡yo quiero Equestria! Y con el apoyo de mi ejército de adolescentes de apoyo voy a obtenerla – Sunset Shimmer ya tenía un plan salido de la nada, por alguna razón aquel instinto comenzaba a hacerse mucho más fuerte, a tal grado que ella misma se sentía segura de todas sus movidas.

\- No, no lo harás. – Respondía Twilight retando a Sunset Shimmer sin mostrar temor alguno.

\- Hay por favor ¿Qué crees que harás exactamente para detenerme? Yo tengo magia y tú, no tienes ¡Nada! – Exclamaba la demonio con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Nos tiene a nosotras! – Advertía Rainbow Dash mientras se acercaba para apoyar a su más reciente amiga. Quien lograba inspirarlas a arriesgar sus vidas.

\- Vaya, la pandilla realmente ha vuelto a reunirse otra vez – Sunset Shimmer no pudo evitar reír fuertemente, era irónico que por un segundo aquellos hechos tan insólitos alrededor de Twilight y sus amigas le llamaran la atención - Ahora apártense, Twilight ha intentado interferir con mis planes muchas veces hasta ahora, necesito encargarme de ella. – Pregonaba Sunset mientras generaba una bola de fuego entre sus manos, sin rechistar, sin dudar estaba dispuesta e incluso feliz de poder eliminar a Twilight y sus amigas.

\- Para cuando Sunset Shimmer tratar de exterminar a organismo Twilight, existir ya cantidades inmensurables de magia expulsada de la corona. La energía de Sunset Shimmer estar bastante debilitada, ignorar agotamiento para combatir. – Explicó Ocllo.

La bola de fuego que Sunset Shimmer generó a base de magia, fue detenido gracias a la misma lucha de energías, a esas alturas Sunset Shimmer había soportado la magia del elemento de la armonía, pero su energía ya comenzaba a ser superada.

\- Ah ¡¿Qué?!

Twilight, que esperaba su fin, se vio a sí misma a salvo, en ese momento, pudo intuir uno de los principios de los elementos de la armonía y su magia, particularmente el del elemento de la magia; Sunset Shimmer recordaba bien lo que sucedió, el aura que produjeron las seis muchachas, fue el resultado de toda la expulsión de la magia de la corona, reunida en un punto. Twilight, al ser la única con experiencia en controlar dicha magia, fue quien pasó a la delantera.

\- La magia contenida en mi elemento logró unirse con los que ayudaron a crearlo… - explicaba mientras sus amigas comenzaban a presentar cambios. – Honestidad, Amabilidad, Risa, Generosidad, Lealtad… Magia.

\- Elementos de la armonía tener una memoria particular, magia tener vínculo con sus portadoras, cuando las humanas utilizar la magia, la energía no solo transformar cuerpos para utilización, tomar genes de sus equivalentes portadoras en Equestria y unirlos con los de ellas. – Aclaraba la criatura mientras observaba el rostro cada vez más perplejo de Sunset Shimmer.

\- Junto con la corona, crearon una magia más grande de la que podrías imaginar; pero es un poder que no tienes la habilidad de controlar… la corona puede estar en tu cabeza Sunset Shimmer, pero no puedes usarla, porque no posees la magia más poderosa de todas: La Magia de la Amistad.

Así como en los elementos de la armonía, una energía tan grande que podía generar luces de los colores del arcoíris fue expulsada, bajo el control de Twilight, esta iba directamente al demonio que se alzaba ya debilitado a causa de la lucha constante de su energía con la del elemento de la armonía. La corona entonces reconocía a Twilight como su verdadera portadora. La demonio sentía un fuerte dolor en la frente, sus energías comenzaban a esfumarse.

\- Aquí y en Equestria, es la única magia que puede unirnos a todas – Sentenciaba finalmente Twilight que era invadida por toda la magia liberada por la corona.

El enorme tornado de magia era tan poderoso que las energías negativas de Sunset Shimmer eran vencidas finalmente, llegando a cero en cuestión de pocos segundos. Dejando Un cráter humeante y dejando a Sunset Shimmer de vuelta a "la normalidad".

\- En ese momento, tu hibridación haberse completado de forma exitosa, perfecta. Tu magia haberse reducido a cero por ese entonces, pero tu núcleo estar intacto, en ese momento, mi trabajo haber iniciado – Terminó de explicar la ahora cucaracha.

El combate finalizó con la derrota de Sunset Shimmer, aquella segunda Sunset en lugar de irse, la instaba a buscar una salida; sin embargo, tanto la parte sentimental como racional de Sunset Shimmer se hallaba completamente quebradas, había observado sus errores en plena caída, se había percatado no solamente del poder o la magia, sino de un hecho fundamental; estaba sola en el mundo.

Aun mareada por todo lo que su cuerpo había sufrido, aun con sus huesos y músculos completamente adoloridos, exhaustos, no se rendía; trataba de levantarse, pero esta vez, tratando de hallar una salida del foso al que había caído, no solamente del cráter, sino de la fosa en la que se hallaba su desolada alma, existía un dolor inmenso dentro de ella, más allá del físico. ¿Había sido su pasado un completo error? Se cuestionaba. De ser así ¿Qué era ella?

El sonido de las botas de Twilight, mientras esta se acercaba se quedaron grabadas a fuego dentro de la cabeza de la adolescente, daba cuenta de aquel error que había cometido desde antes de los inicios de sus estudios con la princesa Celestia, antes de haber afrontado a todo un mundo y comenzar a dominar a otro. Ese pequeño error: la aceptación de su soledad y su apartamiento del resto calaban más profundo que cualquier cosa en su pasado. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir cual potranca, no había llorado desde los tres años, ahora no podía parar su llanto, silencioso, pero penoso, solamente para la criatura que lo observaba desde lo alto del cráter.

\- Nunca vas a gobernar en Equestria, todo el poder que hayas tenido en este mundo se ha ido, esta noche le mostraste a todos quien eres en realidad, mostraste lo que hay en tu corazón. – Comenzaba a comunicar Twilight con cierta tranquilidad y seguridad de sus palabras

El dolor de la adolescente vencida se incrementaba, aceptaba su derrota, aceptaba la pérdida de todo su poder, pero aun así, sentía como si algo dentro de ella se fragmentara, su mundo ya se había venido abajo y ahora una obscuridad se alzaba dentro de ella, pues no tenía dirección, ni sentido alguno.

-Lo… lo siento, lo siento mucho. No sabía que había otra manera – El sentido de las palabras de Sunset Shimmer tenía interpretación diferente por Twilight y por la mariquita.

\- La magia de la amistad no solo existe en Equestria, está en todas partes, la puedes buscar o puedes estar sola para siempre, la elección es solo tuya. – Sentenciaba finalmente la adolescente de piel morada.

En medio de toda esa obscuridad, lejos del dolor y del miedo, Sunset Shimmer hallaba una luz en las palabras de Twilight, una desesperación se apoderaba de ella, estaba dispuesta a seguir dicha luz…

\- Pero… pero lo único que he hecho desde que llegué aquí, es separar a todos, no sé ni lo más mínimo sobre amistad.

Sunset Shimmer esperaba todo, menos que una cálida y suave mano la tomara, ayudándola a levantarse.

\- Apuesto a que ellas te enseñaran.

El insecto se mantenía callado, su relato pausaba temporalmente. Hasta que comenzó a dar su propia apreciación de las palabras de Twilight que en aquel momento fueron tan verdaderas e indudables que Sunset Shimmer no se había puesto a cuestionar.

\- Organismo Twilight hablar de una forma de comprender el mundo, particularmente el de Equestria reduciéndola a la de los ponis, compartir cierto enfoque con el presente en este mundo… pero ser distintos, además, apreciaciones ser falsas; tú ya poder gobernar en Equestria y tu poder no se fue, solamente se redujo… volvería en poco tiempo. – Decía la criatura manteniendo una voz emotiva.

\- Aquella noche yo, después de que Twilight se fue… corrí lo más lejos que pude, pensé que si me alejaba de todo, también me alejaría de mí misma.

En vista de que el insecto parecía apreciar con apetito un pedazo de pastel, no dudó en sacar unas migajas para pasárselas, ahora no tenía miedo de acercársele. Mientras el insecto devoraba las raciones, escuchaba a Sunset con atención.

\- Aquella noche, no dejé de llorar, mi cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido y yo estaba hecha pedazos, me sentía sola, horrible y decepcionada de mí misma, dormí a las faldas de una montaña. Me sentía perdida.

\- Organismo Twilight así como todos, ignorar tus cambios, estar a salvo, pensar que mi tarea estar concluida, pero tus cambios no se completaron con tu hibridación… magia todavía ser manipulada por subconsciente, subconsciente todavía no ser manipulado…

\- Sorprenderme la debilidad en la que Sunset Shimmer haber caído ante las palabras de Twilight. – Sostenía de forma fría el insecto.

\- ¿Qué acaso no tienes sentimientos? – Preguntaba la adolescente con cierta extrañeza ante las palabras del insecto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me esforcé un montón en hacerlo llevadero, como dije, tiene un contenido especulativo, así que este y los próximos dos capítulos exigiran algo de lectura atenta. Bueno, nos leemos pronto.


	4. Detalles: parte 2

Muy bien, llegamos a la segunda parte, esta vez el lio es con Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, estoy seguro que todos han de tener la peli en cualquier formato, así que esperen la señal para ponerla a correr, como en el anterior caso, haré un corto resumen de lo que pasó en gran parte de la película y me centraré en la batalla final.

* * *

\- No, sentimientos y procesos biológicos, químicos y neuronales que permitirlos reducidos en el momento de mi creación; por alguna razón, Supay no haber suprimido los tuyos…

\- Supay… estoy segura de que dentro de tu forma retorcida fantasear él es mi padre.

\- Demonios hasta mi creador no poseer sexo, no poseer nada asemejado a padre o madre…

\- Entonces cómo… ya sabes…

\- Reproducción llevarse sin intermedio de un sexo complementario, demonios generar descendencia tomando plantillas hechas para crear demonios, modificarlas y dividir su núcleo en dos partes, quedarse con una mitad y proveer a la progenie con la otra; poder mantenerse igual, pero núcleo poder ser dividido solamente dos veces, núcleo en nueva forma de vida regenerarse y poder ser divisible nuevamente.

En palabras bastante simples, el insecto trataba de explicar sin muchos detalles lo que Sunset deseaba saber.

\- Y entonces, él estuvo preñado conmigo. – Pregunto en tono de burla la adolescente, tomando en cuenta la gran imaginación de la criatura, trataba de tomar las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

\- Dejemos explicación para después… - Respondió con seriedad el insecto.

\- De acuerdo pero explícame, por qué no pude hacer nada con las sirenas cuando vinieron a la escuela.

\- Ocllo esperar pregunta con ansias. – Expresó, poco antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente en círculos y continuar con su forma particular de relatar – Segundo momento crucial…

*A partir de este instante iniciamos con Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks*

\- Meses después de confrontamiento con organismo Twilight, hibridación pasar por un paso intermedio, Ocllo no comprender las razones de desarrollo a medias… energía producirse de forma esporádica y en pequeñas cantidades demasiado reducidas como para efectuar magia de gran alcance, cubrir solamente requisitos de un cuerpo de demonio. Relacionamiento con organismos denominados amigas ser todavía escaso, mantener a Sunset Shimmer al margen, subconsciente de Sunset Shimmer trabajar como en cualquier demonio ya maduro; sin embargo, consciente no poder manipularla.

\- Es una buena excusa para decir que no tenía control de mis "súper poderes". – Continuaba burlándose la pelifuego, aun no convencida de la historia del insecto, pero se ganaba una estrella por el esfuerzo, al menos era mejor que ver una mala película.

La adolescente recordaba bastante bien el periodo en el cual las que ahora eran sus amigas comenzaron a hablarle, lenta, pero progresivamente se daba cuenta de que podía ser mejor, no fue un cambio de la noche a la mañana como pareció, tuvo que confrontarse con sus peores miedos, entre ellos abrir su corazón al resto. La única vez que lo había hecho fue con Celestia y esta desde luego, la lastimó como ningún poni lo había hecho jamás. Olvidando que su camino no era aprobado por la alicornio, la frialdad con la cual la expulsó y con la que la enfrentó aquella desgarradora noche, continuó a sabiendas del terrible riesgo y ahora también consciente de la recompensa que existía al hacerlo.

\- Sunset Shimmer tener que confrontar la pérdida de miedo por parte de humanos, criaturas inferiores actuar en pos de la venganza contra Sunset, comenzar época de persecución. – Relataba la criatura, su memoria era tremendamente exacta, en esta ocasión las palabras eran precisas, pero…

\- No me gusta recordar todo aquello, mira, prefiero saltarme tu explicación al respecto y desde hoy te ordeno que no sigas espiándome.

\- Lo rescatable de situación ser que subconsciente no activar magia, obedecer solamente el imperativo de supervivencia. Magia continuar con producción en proporción mínima.

\- Dije que te saltes esa parte…

El zumbido del celular de la adolescente la sacó de la conversación con la criatura. Era un mensaje de Twilight. "Perdón, pero te contesto luego, estoy en plena cena y realmente son estrictos en la mesa" Decía con una cara triste. "Pero todo va de lujo con la novia de mi hermano". Sunset Shimmer se puso a responder "No te preocupes".

\- Desarrollo estar frenado temporalmente, llegada de sirenas representar la oportunidad para proseguir… al parecer, lejos de Equestria, sin haber tenido un relacionamiento con la magia organismo adaptarse a nuevo ambiente. Dejar la magia y como no poder utilizar la magia restante del elemento de la armonía, Sunset no poder desarrollar la magia que poseía, mucho menos comenzar con una producción en mayor escala.

\- Al llegar las Dazzlings alterar tu subconsciente, desde el primer instante, desde que Sunset tener contacto directo con sirena Adagio, subconscientemente detectar su especie, magia y sus procesos de funcionamiento.

\- Te equivocas, no sabía nada acerca de ellas, sospeche de su actitud… pero no fue sino hasta que vi lo de la cafetería que supe que había magia de por medio.

\- Proceso subconsciente, en cualquier criatura racional realizarse de forma oculta, sin conocimiento de la consciencia, lejos del entendimiento o el saber. En demonios haber evolucionado hasta casi poder reemplazar al consciente y mantener una comunicación constante con este, obedecerlo al pie de la letra. Pero en caso de Sunset Shimmer, estar sin guía, siguiendo imperativos y con un funcionamiento oculto del consciente de Sunset Shimmer, saber por reacciones y por acciones que Sunset Shimmer tomar frente a sirenas.

\- No sabes lo conveniente que es saber todo eso ahora, aunque sea mentira. – Ironizó la adolescente, no le provocaba mucha gracia algunas palabras de la criatura; sin embargo, esperaba el momento en el que se contradijera de su… interesante invención.

\- Durante toda la estadía de las sirenas en Canterlot High, subconsciente de Sunset Shimmer procesar el funcionamiento de su magia; cuando organismo Twilight llegar Sunset no confiar en las intuiciones que tener.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Cuestionaba algo preocupada, si bien tenía sospechas, estas le parecieron exageradas y hasta ilógicas, hasta el momento en el que todas se vieron confirmadas de forma casi mágica.

Quizás fue una baja en la autoestima, quizás la ex alumna de la princesa Celestia simplemente dejó de creer en su habilidad con la magia o ya la había olvidado; pero por aquellos días dudaba bastante de sí misma en ese campo y casi en cualquier otro en general.

\- Sentimientos de por medio actuar e impedir a Sunset Shimmer comunicar sus sospechas, Princesa Twilight no comprender magia que vaya más allá de la magia de los elementos de la armonía o la magia precaria de los ponis. Entendimiento inferior como para poder realizar contrahechizo, no necesitar espiar para entender tu falta de participación.

\- Ah, entonces tengo la culpa de que se hayan apoderado del colegio. – Espetó la adolescente, hace tiempo que no la culpaban por algo y ahora el bicho raro lo hacía con ciertas indirectas.

\- Sunset Shimmer también ser la responsable de haberlas detenido. – Respondía hábilmente el insecto comiendo migajas de pastel que le sabían demasiado bien.

*Saltamos al momento del enfrentamiento final*

Las dazzlings finalmente mostraban su forma verdadera como sirenas, espectros de magia se alzaban sobre sus cabezas, la música que sus voces producían se expandía por todo el anfiteatro, la energía se acumulaba en sus collares y las hacía cada vez más poderosas.

\- Energía negativa, en esos tiempos existía en mayor cantidad que la energía positiva.

Bienvenido al show

Aquí hay información

Nuestro tiempo es hoy

El tuyo se acabó

Siente estallar

El sonido en ti

Vamos a lograr

Que te quedes

Aquí

Nos adorarán

Digan que nos quieren

No nos ignorarán

La recompensa

¡Esta!

Necesitan

Escucharnos

Nada nos detendrá

Con cada verso y nota ejecutada, la magia de las dazzlings se incrementaba, el poder de estas crecía dentro de un círculo vicioso. Pero de pronto, el sonido de las voces de las Rainboms, así como sus instrumentos se hacían presentes para hacer frente a las sirenas.

Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

llevo la música en mi

Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

[Twilight Sparkle]

No me hace falta oír

Mi nombre vitorear

No vine aquí buscando

Fama o algo más

[Las Rainbooms]

La única cosa que

Yo vine aquí a traer

Es música, es la música

La que está en mi corazón

Escapare (¡Sí!)

Libre seré ya

No cesare (¡No!)

Déjalo ser, ya

Busca en tu corazón

Haz que suene una Canción

Que te haga despertar

\- Entonces cómo me explicas que mis amigas se convirtieron en híbridos. – Cuestionó la adolescente, preocupada por lo que las palabras del insecto implicaban.

\- Magia ser más complicada en realidad, ponis hallarse solo en el inicio de sus secretos; tener memoria, tener requisitos para ser manipulada, desde un cerebro adecuado para dominarla, hasta la voluntad de la conciencia en este, también necesita una terminal biológica para ser controlada, en el caso de los unicornios y muchas criaturas son los cuernos, en caso de un demonio todo su cuerpo ser terminal para controlar magia… Pero un humano ser incapaz, deber ser transformado para manipular la energía y para hacer magia, hibridar a las humanas en criaturas con capacidad de manipularla y como ser ponis los poseedores de los elementos, utilizar caracteres equinos para hacerlo. Además, magia sobrante del combate de meses atrás que ser positiva estar presente durante la primera etapa, seguir el funcionamiento previo de elemento de la armonía, las cinco humanas y la poni transformada adoptar entonces la capacidad de manipular magia. Pero cantidad de energía ser menor. Sirenas Dazzlings tomar la magia negativa que salió de la contradicción mágica que tú causar y estar dispersa en las inmediaciones del colegio.

Aquellas palabras fueron un rotundo golpe en la adolescente de ojos turquesa ¿Era su culpa todo aquello? Pero lo que pasó después, también la implicaba a ella, aunque fuera una locura, una locura que desde luego no aceptaba, pero que extrañamente escuchaba.

\- Pero, si su magia era insuficiente por qué las vencieron.

\- No tratar de esconder tus deducciones Sunset Shimmer, saber cuál fue la razón. – Aclaró el insecto con cierto crujir en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Lo que dentro hay

Lo recordarás

Libres somos ya

¡Te vamos a eliminar!

Los espíritus entonces comenzaron a salir de su estado de pasividad y a dirigirse al ataque de las seis adolescentes.

\- Humanas desperdiciar magia en combate, utilizarla en ataques disgregados, poco eficientes y débiles.

Mientras cada una lanzaba un rayo de magia que tomaba forma de mariposas, diamantes, etc. La magia de la que disponían se agotaba. Mientras la magia de las Dazzlings se mantenía e incrementaba con la energía tomada del público hipnotizado.

En un contragolpe funesto, el espectro de Adagio, el más poderoso de las tres, en una onda de sonido, combinada con magia finalmente logra disipar la energía positiva presente en el colegio y casi la totalidad de la magia que las mane six podían disponer… sin embargo el micrófono que Twilight soltó debido al poder de la onda, rodó hasta llegar a las botas de Sunset Shimmer.

\- Sunset Shimmer, te necesitamos. – Exclamaba Twilight extendiendo su mano.

\- En ese momento, deshacerte de tu miedo, dejarte guiar nuevamente por instinto, de forma similar al baile de primavera.

Sunset Shimmer recordaba el momento, era exactamente como el insecto lo describía; sin embargo, instinto era una palabra que hasta entonces no se le habría ocurrido utilizar para describir aquella sensación. Su mente simplemente se quedó en blanco, sus actos eran guiados de forma irracional y al mismo tiempo, tenía la sensación de saber exactamente lo que tenía qué hacer, semejante estado se complementaba con el hecho de coger el valor suficiente como para entrar a una batalla donde ella no poseía poder alguno, donde claramente podía entrar en un peligro mortal. Entendía perfectamente que aquellos espectros podrían lastimarla e incluso finalizar con su vida, pero también comprendía que sus amigas, aun en su estado, sufrirían algo similar si ella no ingresaba en aquella pugna entre el bien y el mal.

En ese momento todo se redujo a ello, ella no importaba, solo sus amigas y por qué… porque en ese momento Sunset Shimmer descubrió que ellas eran su familia, todo lo que tenía y todo aquello por lo que estaría dispuesta a enfrentar su fin, aquel instante finalmente pudo deshacerse de su antigua personalidad, viéndose enfrentar no solamente a unas criaturas peligrosas sino también enfrentándose a su pasado, encarándolo; igualmente, sentía una fuerza creciendo en su interior, era como si pudiese sentir cada célula de su cuerpo, cada neurona, incluso su cabello, la totalidad de su cuerpo estaba sufriendo un impulso gigantesco de una energía desconocida para ella.

\- Instintivamente tus acciones incluso en el manejo de tu magia darse de forma inmediata; el mecanismo demoniaco de magia comenzar a funcionar, núcleo comenzar a producir grandes cantidades de energía.

"Mecanismo demoniaco" Un nombre poco atractivo para aquellas sensaciones. La de ojos turquesa, después de tragarse su temor; sentía cómo aquella energía fluía por su cuerpo, se cruzaba, se sentía como si algo la atravesara sin dañarla, como un balde de agua tibia, como un masaje en sus músculos.

\- El inconsciente de un demonio dominar su vida por toda la infancia y gran parte de la adolescencia desde la primera generación que utilizo la forma de reproducción a base de maleficio.

\- ¿Base de qué?

\- Explicártelo después… Proseguir con la explicación.

Con pasos seguros, la adolescente se dirigió hasta ponerse al frente del grupo, sus amigas yacían de rodillas, debilitadas, pero aun sosteniendo valientemente sus instrumentos; al constatarse de ello, la de ojos turquesa deseó que se levanten, que sus energías se repusiesen, en ese preciso momento, la energía que Sunset podía sentir, experimento una explosión, se comportó exactamente como su voluntad lo precisaba.

No vas a hacerme sentir mal

No harás que yo vuelva a dudar de mí

Amigos que conmigo están

No cantan por tener hoy fama aquí

\- Comenzar a tomar el control de tu magia Sunset, comenzar a tomarla en tus manos y utilizarla con los conocimientos guardados en tu subconsciente, por instinto realizar una distribución de una fracción tu energía entre todas las híbridas, proseguir con producción de energía ahora en mayor grado.

La extraña combinación ahora entre araña y cucaracha explicaba detalladamente el proceso que la pelifuego siguió y esta a su vez todavía no daba cuenta de lo que sucedió con la magia en ese instante, al menos hasta ese preciso momento. El deseo de conocer hizo que guardara silencio para escuchar mejor las palabras del insecto.

Entonces, la energía que la pelifuego distribuyó fue inmediatamente absorbida por sus amigas.

\- Proseguir con un hechizo de sincronización mágica, tus amigas adoptar energía negativa de demonio para realizar magia, salud reponerse de forma casi inmediata.

Tú tienes que saber,

Qué va a pasar después:

La bomba tiene música

Y va a estallar

Tal vez podrás pelear

¡Pero una luz habrá

Que alumbra a esta amistad!

[Las Rainbooms]

Música hay dentro de ti

Y sé que te hará feliz

Siempre juntas, no habrá miedo

A la oscuridad

Ven y canta esta canción

Junto a todos es mejor

Y la música hallará

A la amistad

¡Verás!

\- Energía ser dirigida por dos sujetos con experiencia en su manejo, tú y organismo Twilight realizar magia, mientras amigas completar un círculo de flujo, magia proveniente de demonio comenzar a emular magia de la amistad de una forma impensable. – Expresaba la criatura, mostrando su asombro al respecto.

En ese preciso momento, Twilight y Sunset Shimmer unían sus manos para realizar una onda expansiva.

\- Subconsciente de Sunset Shimmer analizar la situación, ingresar a los conocimientos previos de organismos sirena, hallar el mecanismo de control de su magia. Utilizar un hechizo de reversión en los humanos hipnotizados. Suprimir todo cambio biológico que magia efectuar en ellos.

La onda expansiva, con los colores del arcoíris se agrandó por todo el anfiteatro, pasando sobre y alrededor del público de las dazzlings, estratégicamente se les estaba quitando la fuente de la cual obtenían su magia; al mismo tiempo los adolescentes salían del estado de hipnosis, al observar los espectros y el aspecto de las tres cantantes en el escenario, sus voces parecían ya no tener impacto en ellos, en lugar de ello comenzaban a centrarse en las Rainboms, quitándoles así la capacidad para recuperar su fuente de energía, las sirenas todavía no se daban cuenta de que su energía comenzaba a decrecer.

\- La misma onda de magia tener un tercer y fundamental fin, anular capacidad biológica de las sirenas para cantar, arruinar cuerdas vocales e impedir que magia contenida en sus collares ser controlada.

\- Sirenas tener una evolución poco desarrollada en control de la magia, depender de la energía de terceros y del dominio de los terceros, ser poco eficiente pero bastante peligrosa. – Decía el extraño insecto mientras se frotaba la cabeza como una mosca, con su primer par de patas delanteras.

\- ¿Poco desarrollada? Por poco se llevan a mis amigas y a mí, eso no es para nada inferior.

\- Se enfrentaron a un demonio. – La voz del insecto se engrosó para lanzar una sentencia. – ¡El resultado era inevitable!

Poco después de suspender su control de magia, los espectros seguían presentes, mas el control sobre ellos ya era nulo, estaban estáticos mientras Sunset continuaba cantando junto con sus amigas.

\- Control de magia hacerse con la voluntad, su flujo será siempre determinado por la voluntad, es decir: sentimientos, remordimientos, pensamientos y asimismo la capacidad biológica que se tiene para controlar dicho flujo, demonios ser la criatura más desarrollada en este aspecto, sirenas tener un desarrollo diferente, más frágil.

\- Entonces, si es verdad ¿Por qué no las enfrenté antes?

\- Estado de Sunset Shimmer en ese momento ser un dilema, el genoma demoniaco llegar a madurez, pero manipulación de magia seguir en estado inicial de desarrollo, obedecer instinto, cuando Sunset Shimmer ponerse en peligro, activar temporalmente el poder que posee, conexión subconsciente – consciente darse por breves momentos; lamentablemente control no quedarse en estado de madurez y perderse poco después.

Todo lo que le decía la extraña criatura insecto era increíblemente concordante, explicaba la realidad vivida en el pasado, realidad que la pelifuego no había podido concretar debido a ciertas lagunas que se generaban al analizar todo lo sucedido, eso explicaba por qué si la corona se fue, todavía existía magia, explicaba por qué ella fue necesaria para ganar a las dazzlings pero todavía estaba la Twilight del mundo humano…

Música hay dentro de ti

Y sé que te hará feliz

Siempre juntas, no habrá miedo

A la oscuridad

\- Después, continuar con una hibridación para igualar cuerpo a las humanas, aprovechar la única magia que podían hacer entre las seis, realizar magia de la amistad.

\- Espera… eso está mal, la magia de la amistad es completamente diferente, no se puede realizar con magia proveniente de malos deseos.

\- Sunset Shimmer confundir magia con energía. Magia ser flujo, uso, control; energía posibilitar flujo, no regirse por mismas leyes que magia; positiva o negativa no importar su procedencia, se puede realizar la misma magia con ambos.

\- Pero la magia depende de sentimientos, pensamientos como tú dijiste, la energía que se utilizará también depende de ello; no existe forma de realizar magia de la amistad con energía negativa si esta proviene de sentimientos y pensamientos negativos…

En sus años de estudio, Sunset Shimmer tuvo grandes lagunas sobre la relación energía magia y de hecho no existía libro o experto que la supiera con claridad; sin embargo, el insecto al parecer, tenía un conocimiento mayor de la magia, no dudaría en escucharlo primero y dudar después de la veracidad de sus enunciados y de ser posible… comprobarlo.

\- Energía negativa tener mayor eficiencia con los seres vivos, con composiciones complejas. Sunset Shimmer usarla para hibridar con la especie poni, rebajar su medio de control a las de las otras híbridas; luego, comenzar nuevamente a transferirles energía, en mayor dosis. Cuerpos de híbridas adquirir la capacidad de controlar más magia debido a la transferencia inicial, haber hibridado sus cuerpos con estructura plantilla de vasallo demoniaco.

\- Oye, esto es una locura, en primer lugar lo que me cambió fue la magia de la amistad.

\- No existir energía positiva ni posibilidad de hibridar organismo de Sunset Shimmer, juicio de Sunset Shimmer no ser congruente con la realidad.

Ven y canta esta canción

Junto a todos es mejor

Y la música hallará

A la amistad

¡Verás! ¡Verás!

En la memoria de la de ojos turquesa, los hechos eran diferentes, es decir, después de aquella primera sensación, solamente tuvo presente y se centró en las dazzlings, no obstante, también estaba el hecho de que cuando cantó junto a Twilight y sus amigas sintió una fuerte energía palpitar en su cuerpo, era como si sus brazos, piernas y tronco se vieran apretados con cierta delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo, imprimiendo presión de forma gradual; de la misma forma, era como si sus acciones se viesen guiadas conscientemente por ella, como si supiera exactamente qué hacer, aunque de momento no sabía de dónde había sacado el conocimiento para ello.

Y sin embargo, en ese momento, existía un detalle que el insecto se había olvidado, escapaba de todo el análisis frio, detallado y tremendamente revelador; en esos momentos, mientras Sunset Shimmer se transformaba en un híbrido poni, mientras sus orejas y su cola aparecían, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa honesta; aquella sensación solamente podía tener un nombre: felicidad.

Felicidad por ser quien ayuda a sus amigas, por salvarlas, por vencer… por haber cambiado, la mirada de un público expectante corroboraba una vez más que el cambio era posible, que Sunset Shimmer dejaba atrás toda una historia llena de tiranía, jugadas sucias y maldad; frente a todos se alzaba una nueva Sunset, aquel sentimiento hacía evidencia contundente de ello; al mismo tiempo y nivel, también comenzaba a sentir la magia de la amistad, no solamente como magia o "flujo", sino como algo que traspasaba dichas fronteras, un lazo tan puro y real que la alejaba de la soledad, de un mundo de indiferencia, miedo y dolor.

\- Proseguir con una tercer y última repartición de energía, haber disminuido la tuya, para entregar una cantidad mayor a las híbridas, entonces comenzar flujo de magia, iniciar con organismos denominados como amigas, elevar la energía al cielo para futuro uso, híbridas humanas tener un control poco desarrollado; organismo Twilight tener control secundario en el flujo de múltiples controladores, Sunset poseer el control principal.

Entendiendo a duras penas la terminología de la cucaracha, Sunset rápidamente pudo determinar la continuación de la exposición de su interlocutor, por mucho que le asombrara comenzaba a cobrar cada vez más sentido…

Sunset Shimmer tomar el control principal…

\- Espera, Twilight es la alicornio, ella es quien sabe de la magia de la amistad, ella es princesa y yo… escapé. Cómo puedes explicar que yo haya tenido un control mayor que ella o que haya podido supeditar el suyo.

Los ojos del insecto, aquellos ocho puntos de color rojo que se alzaban debajo de una caparazón hexagonal se agrandaron levemente.

\- Porque ser superior, dominio de magia de los demonios ser el más desarrollado del mundo nativo. Tener mayor capacidad y control siempre absolutamente siempre supeditar al resto.

\- Pero yo no sabía nada de la magia de la amistad ¿Cómo explicas que tuviera control de algo que no entendía?

\- Comprensión de relaciones sociales, código moral y demás elementos que subyacen para controlar el flujo de energía ser desconocidas para Sunset en momento, pero entender la magia como ninguna criatura, poder comprender funcionamiento de flujos desconocidos a la perfección, pero también haber comprendido parte de elementos subyacentes. Requisitos solamente para crear flujo haber sido captados por Sunset Shimmer desde su confrontamiento con Twilight, inconsciente aprender, inconsciente reproducir en batalla contra sirenas.

Mientras Sunset Shimmer flotaba en el aire gracias a la magia, junto con sus amigas; como decía el insecto, ejercía el control del hechizo, la forma en la cual el hechizo tomó forma y hasta cierto punto reprodujo el rayo de los elementos de la armonía activarse, con todos sus colores y luz cegadora, durante esos instantes la muchacha de ojos turquesa sintió una explosión de energía dentro suyo, se sentía capaz de hacer mil cosas, con un poder inmenso y al mismo tiempo, observaba a sus amigas, a cada lado, sintiéndose completa, feliz, libre de aquel dolor que la había acosado durante años y años. Entendió entonces que estaba "curada", a salvo de aquel infierno obscuro: la soledad.

\- Ocllo tener curiosidad, Sunset Shimmer, en esos momentos ¿Recordar a maestra de magia? – Cuestionó el extraño ser mientras se acariciaba la cabeza con sus dos patas frontales.

\- Ahora que lo dices… sí, la recordé por un momento, recordé el último día que estuve en Equestria… lo pasé con ella. – Dijo la muchacha mientras el vislumbraba un momento condenado al olvido. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Flujo tomar forma de alicornio Celestia, adoptar caracteres representativos de su figura y colores de crin haber sido creación tuya, responder a ti.

Entendiendo a la perfección, la pelifuego columbraba lenta, pero progresivamente los hechos desde un punto de vista impensado, alocado; pero… estaba hablando con un insecto, ciertamente si aquello no era un sueño, estaba volviéndose loca.

\- Rayo de energía ser concentrado, dirigirse primeramente a espectros, después pasar a una segunda función, romper las gemas que les daban energía y suprimir hibridación de sirenas; análisis de Sunset Shimmer haber sido consciente para efectuar tales acciones con efectividad. Resultado ser inevitable; Sunset Shimmer superar a sirenas.

\- ¿Inevitable? Mira, aquello fue todo menos inevitable, estuve en peligro y mis amigas también.

\- Observación, preocupación por organismos amigas ser un hecho inédito, ningún demonio sentir cosa semejante antes. Y resultado ser inevitable porque instinto demoniaco tener dos imperativos: Recolectar y almacenar conocimientos de demonios generación tras generación y mantener organismo con vida a toda costa durante la etapa primaria de la vida del demonio.

\- Me gustaría que dejaras de decirme así, no sé de dónde sacaste esas ideas ni como sabes mi nombre o dónde vivo, pero aunque haces que todo suene creíble, no te creo, yo no soy un demonio, creo que si fuese un demonio, lo sabría ¿no crees?

\- Mecanismo de desarrollo de demonio ocultar capacidades demoniacas, entrar en hibridación para engañar a manada o sociedad en la cual el demonio se cría, facilitar comprensión de la primera cultura que dominará y servir de protección contra otros demonios, ser necesario que parte instintiva controle las funciones de desarrollo hasta la edad adecuada, ser necesaria la ignorancia por tu parte y una separación temporal de tu conciencia.

En ese momento, las palabras del insecto fueron igual al chino mandarín sin conocer el idioma.

\- Qué.

\- Ser necesario el no saber tu identidad, cubrirte de peligros y asegurar tu desarrollo

\- Desarrollo de qué.

\- Capacidades de entendimiento, entendimiento tener que pasar por cierto proceso de aprehensión de su medio, comprender bien la sociedad en la que criarse demonio, facilitar su dominio, esa ser razón para suspender temporalmente sus poderes.

En ese momento, Sunset tuvo una inferencia: dominar, desde pequeña aunque había vivido en una familia adoptiva, había rechazado el contacto con casi todo poni, pero al mismo tiempo había comenzado a leer, estudiar, comprender ideas, captar sueños y escuchar conversaciones sutiles desde un punto de vista completamente diferente al de cualquier niño; ¿Acaso no había buscado el poder desde que era una potranca?

\- Conflicto mágico solucionado inmediatamente, Sunset Shimmer pasar a un estado intermedio de conciencia de su magia, pero disfrazada como magia de los elementos de la armonía. Sunset Shimmer creer todo el tiempo que la magia provenía de un elemento inexistente en el medio y de la llamada amistad de sus amigas.

Sunset Shimmer se sentó en la silla, su cocina era el lugar menos adecuado para sostener una conversación similar a la que llevaba con la criatura, esta tomaba un trozo de pastel y con sus mandíbulas comenzaba a triturarlo, migaja por migaja. Esperando respuesta por parte de la adolescente.

\- Entonces… fui yo quien venció a las sirenas.

\- Pregunta ¿Por qué organismos amigas fallar en su combate al inicio?

\- Porque estaban luchando entre ellas, no había armonía y sin armonía no había amistad.

\- Voluntades no poder realizar magia por no existir la denominada "armonía" cierto, pero Sunset Shimmer ignorar la falta de energía durante la batalla; armonía existir durante el confrontamiento, juicio de Sunset Shimmer centrarse en el pasado. Pregunta segunda en el baile de primavera ¿Por qué haber activado el elemento de la magia si este no haber elegido a Sunset Shimmer?

\- No sé… es muy confuso. – La adolescente de piel ámbar dudaba de lo que conocía hasta ese momento, todo parecía ser lentamente una revelación de sí misma.

\- Sunset Shimmer no creer ante las pruebas, rechazar el poder… ser inédito en los demonios… ¿Por qué? – La criatura avanzaba con sus patas de araña hasta el borde de la mesa, sus patas delanteras parecían más brazos que tenazas y las movía, refregaba de forma constante una con otra.

\- No soy lo que dices que soy, no soy una demonio o lo que sea… yo no soy un monstruo… - Decía finalmente la de ojos turquesa mientras el temor la acosaba, no deseaba ser considerada un monstruo, no deseaba serlo nunca más.

\- Monstruo ser adjetivo nada más, demonios ser superiores, demonios ser perfección. – La criatura daba muestras claras de indignación, su voz se elevaba mostrándose furiosa con la adolescente pero la criatura mantenía la calma.

\- Deja de decir eso. Un monstruo no puede ser perfecto, si es verdad lo que dices, no disto mucho de ser la criatura horrorosa que fui en el baile de primavera. – La preocupación de la adolescente era incomprensible para Ocllo, pero este en un intento de comprender las razones respondió de forma exaltada.

\- No preocupar aspecto Sunset Shimmer, demonios tener mecanismos en el subconsciente, el aspecto valkiria ser anterior a muchos demonios, ser tomado de plantilla creada decenas de miles de generaciones atrás. Haberlo usado para intimidar… pero no ser el único, poder cambiarlo a tu gusto, permitirte incluso tener una estética superior a todas las humanas conocidas.

La adolescente sonrió al ver la ingenuidad de la criatura, ella no se refería a un aspecto diferente, ciertamente ella reconocía haber sido un monstruo, no solo en aspecto, sino también en el interior, en sus acciones, incluso en su carácter y consigo misma. Aunque no deseaba admitirlo su explicación cada vez tenía una congruencia mayor con la realidad, pero no creía en ello.

\- Sunset Shimmer necesitar última explicación… quizás finalmente pueda creerme.

\- Adelante… - Dijo la adolescente mientras trataba de digerir un hecho que a cada segundo parecía ser más verdadero.

* * *

Bien, el próximo capítulo se centrará en Equestria Girls: Friendship Games y bueno, allí termina lo pesado e inician las partes que estoy seguro disfrutarán en gran medida. Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Detalles: parte 3

Bien, como bien saben, estos tres capítulos contienen algo así como una explicación de la magia, pero son vitales para el fic. Entonces iniciemos con el último capítulo aburrido.

* * *

\- Hechos de hace más de tres meses atrás, Sunset Shimmer haber comenzado con cierto dominio inconsciente de su magia, ser liderado por emociones. Proceso del subconsciente demoniaco realizar acciones para satisfacer dichas emociones; imagino que deberse a preocupaciones que tener sobre organismos amigas.

Sunset levantaba la mirada, extrañada por el perorar de la criatura, al parecer le gustaba hablar así, por muy erradas y poco gratas que resultaran sus palabras.

\- Iniciar desde el momento en el que Sunset Shimmer pasar más tiempo con organismos amigas, preocuparse por ellas y tener relacionamiento con ellas… por razones que Ocllo no comprender, subconsciente demoniaco realizar cambios en plantillas de esbirros demoniacos.

\- Espera ¿No es eso lo que dijiste de Snips y Snails?

\- Exacto, plantilla poder aplicarse a cualquier ser viviente. Pero ignorando nivel de perfección de plantilla, subconsciente trabajar bajo órdenes de Sunset, modificar con recursos propios. Primer gran cambio: se depura control mental, dejar que esbirro poder tomar decisiones. Segundo cambio sustancial: cambios en la constitución del cerebro ser mínimos, mantener intacto sistema nervioso original y solo agregar una modificación suficiente para manipular magia, mas no al nivel de plantilla original. Tercer cambio; aspecto de criatura y órganos internos no cambiar, adoptar mejoras en funcionamiento, resistencia y recuperación de enfermedades.

\- ¿Quieres explicarme cómo hice algo sin saber que lo hacía? – Cuestionó intrigada la adolescente dirigiéndose directamente al insecto que comenzaba a caminar en círculos por toda la mesa. Esta la observó mientras sus patas delanteras se movían al tiempo de dar la explicación.

\- Conexión entre consciente y subconsciente demoniaco ser íntimo, requerir miles de años de perfeccionamiento, pero ser subordinado del consciente, realizar acciones que este desear de forma automática, separada… efectivizar tiempo, permitir la realización de tareas mágicas en estado de reposo, así como una protección mayor. Generalmente estar ligado a la razón del demonio joven… obedecer sus planes… posibilitarlos con hechizos inconscientes.

\- Pero nunca planee nada de lo que paso en los juegos de la amistad. – Dijo intrigada Sunset observando atenta el cambio de color del caparazón de la criatura.

\- Es porque en tu caso no obedecer a tu razón, sino a otras capacidades.

\- ¿Sentimientos y emociones? – Interrumpió la pelifuego, pues analizando bien lo sucedido durante los juegos, ella había tenido una explosión de sentimientos encontrados, sensaciones y hasta ciertas emociones a las que no podía poner nombre.

\- Los demonios no tener emociones, procesos que los permiten ser aislados, eliminados… quizás Supay haber desechado anulación al crearte…

Sunset Shimmer estaba cansada de tantas palabras, de tantas pruebas y términos desconocidos, pensaba un millón de cosas, mayormente que la criatura que tenía en frente estaba mintiendo y solamente era otro enemigo que trataba de convencerla de unírsele, pues por su aspecto, actitud y casi cualquier cosa de su cuerpo parecía ser más un secuas malvado que una criatura pasiva.

\- Subconsciente obedecer a emociones y sentimientos como Sunset Shimmer describirlos, tratar de satisfacerlos y desobedeciendo perfección de plantilla anterior, utilizar nueva plantilla en amigas, hibridarlas en un nuevo tipo de esbirro, cambios ser íntimos y emular funcionamiento de la magia en Sunset Shimmer, adición a la materia cerebral además, ser similar a la de Sunset Shimmer, activarse en momentos particulares al reunirse cierta cantidad de requisitos. Pero híbridos no poder crear energía, Sunset Shimmer encargarse de reabastecer sus energías cada cierto tiempo, requerir cantidades mínimas y ser almacenadas en cuerpos de amigas, hibridación, así como nueva plantilla ser fascinantes para Ocllo, solicitar permiso para estudiar. – Pedía de forma fría el insecto mientras mantenía contacto visual con la adolescente.

La explicación fría de la criatura era sobradamamente chino mandarín para la adolescente, a duras penas comprendía las palabras que disparaba a mil por minuto, con el movimiento constante de sus patas junto con sus mandíbulas expuestas.

\- Camuflaje permitirme asemejarme a insectos, elegir usualmente espécimen lepidóptera o Coccinélida como base para fundirme con el entorno; permitirme vigilar Sunset Shimmer desde que llegué a este mundo, analizarte, observarte, tratar de entenderte.

\- Por qué.

\- Mi creador darme una finalidad, protegerte durante nacimiento y etapa de transición hasta completar tu hibridación; ser necesario mantenerme al margen hasta este momento.

De pronto Sunset se sintió intrigada por la criatura que mostraba ya cierta emoción en su voz, así también ahora bajaba la cabeza en señal de sumisión a ella. Lo que escuchaba era aún más increíble que la criatura que tenía en frente, pero al menos tenía que tratar de comprender la lógica de su cuento, relato o lo que fuese.

\- ¿Creador? ¿Quién te creó?

\- Existencia de Ocllo ser artificial, proceso de generación hacerse con magia demoniaca, ser concebido como sirviente de mi creador. Pero información ser poco relevante, Sunset Shimmer desear saber fenómeno que ocurrir en amigas y Ocllo obedecer.

\- De acuerdo, sigamos con tu cuento. – Expresó la adolescente mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera.

El insecto no poseía expresiones, lo único que podía considerarse como muestra se sus sentimientos, si los tenía, era su tono de voz que aunque era como el crujir de la madera seca, poseía ligeros cambios, desde admiración, hasta fascinación.

\- Competencias de humanos permitir mostrar tu última etapa de preparación.

\- Qué tiene que ver con mis amigas.

\- Todo, desarrollo de Sunset Shimmer en estado de crisálida llegar al máximo, ser el inicio del paso final al completo desarrollo. Marcar de forma definitiva el uso de su magia, recursos comenzar a tener un manejo mayor, energía comenzar a producirse en mayor escala conforme avanzar proceso de cambio. Amigas estar presentes antes y durante proceso, magia de Sunset Shimmer existir en ellas también, generar mejoras en sus cuerpos, subconsciente ordenar traspaso de varios mecanismos de defensa en sus organismos, estructura ósea, muscular, nerviosa mejorar en gran medida. Iniciar su relacionamiento con la energía negativa.

\- Bien, entonces ellas también eran cambiadas conforme yo crecía en tu supuesto proceso de desarrollo, si no es mentira, entonces sabes más de lo que les ocurrió durante la competencia ¿No es cierto? – Dijo ahora con un escepticismo notable, pero sin dejar de lado la intriga que tenía al respecto.

\- Subconsciente adaptar estructuras de organismos amigas para el uso de magia a escala básica, permitir el uso de defensa y acciones básicas, uso de energía ser principalmente para efectivizar actividades diarias, fuerza, agilidad, conexiones neuronales, alza del límite de sus cuerpos para trabajo.

Si lo que el insecto decía era cierto, ella fue la responsable del desastre de los juegos de la amistad, de los incidentes que si bien no resultaron fatales, fueron traumáticos para muchos y definitivamente hicieron de Canterlot una secundaria poco grata a los ojos de los demás estudiantes, además de insegura para sus propios integrantes. Era tal y cual había sospechado, su culpa.

\- Primera muestra de la nueva hibridación llevarse durante intento de Sunset Shimmer de entender el funcionamiento de magia en dimensión alterna… experimentos llevarse según ciencia humana… experimentos destinados a fracasar en recolección de información.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? – Dijo de repente la adolescente con una expresión de furia, le había costado bastante realizar todos los experimentos. – No me digas que eres de esos irracionales que piensan que todo se da porque si, sin orden, sin leyes y de forma mística – Advirtió Sunset con una sonrisa, probablemente su supuesto creador no distaba de estar tan loco como Discord.

\- Ciencia humana y cienca unicornia tal cual estar actualmente ser insuficientes para comprender la magia en profundidad, relacionamiento con le magia distar de un análisis con control, humanos no poseer control de la magia, unicornios tener un relacionamiento aun… insuficiente para comprender su complejidad. Ciencia desarrollada a base de relacionamiento, condicionada por la realidad, condicionada por capacidad de control, realidades distintas, comprensión distinta. ¡Organismo Twilight no comprender! – Dijo con furia mientras hablaba de una de las amigas de Sunset.

\- Oye, ella hace todo lo que puede, ¿ha estado estudiando la magia conmigo sabes? Además ella pudo fabricar un artefacto para robarnos la magia a todas.

\- ¡Falso! – Tachó la criatura sin poder contener la furia que le generaba el hecho de que Twilight hubiese intentado comprender la magia. Sus ojos brillaban de forma intensa al hablar de ella.

\- Cómo que falso, lo vi con mis propios ojos. – Explicó la adolescente, dejando ya de cuestionarse a sí misma la locura que significaba hablar al respecto con la pequeña criatura sobre el tema.

\- Twilight fabricar dispositivo cierto; no hacerlo sola, relacionamiento constante con magia comenzar a influir en el objeto desde el primer instante, convertirlo en contenedor con relativa facilidad, Twilight solamente fabricar un medidor para energía, no distar de un medidor de electricidad; control de magia, flujo ser extremadamente complejos para que artefacto poder manejarlos. Comprensión de Twilight ser bastante inferior. Pero tener una inteligencia sobresaliente al de su especie, imposible negar. – Aclaraba la criatura mientras volvía a caminar en círculos por toda la mesa, incluso pasando por el cuaderno de apuntes de la adolescente.

Así pues, en la primera ocasión en que Sunset persiguió a Twilight sin saber bien su identidad la magia ya había cambiado al dispositivo, contener magia sería su función aparte de rastrearlo.

\- Pero como la magia puede hacer algo sin que nada se lo ordene.

La criatura observó mejor a la adolescente, su incomprensión era evidente, pero a diferencia de Twilight, comprendía hasta cierto punto la dificultad que significaba para la pelifuego no comprender la magia cuando había pasado tanto tiempo junto a los ponis.

\- Magia no poseer conciencia, ser meramente flujo… fluir de forma estructurada, estructuras grabarse en energía como movimiento de átomos en un objeto; los hechizos realizados por primera vez ser siempre los más difíciles, porque energía no cooperar en conjuración. Modificaciones también deber reestructurar la memoria del flujo. Energía por sí sola poseer la predisposición a fluir de cualquier forma anteriormente realizada.

\- No entiendo. Tiene memoria y predisposición a fluir. Pero no tiene conciencia.

\- Si funcionar como analogía, ser como computadora, programarse, utilizarse, pero jamás tener voluntad o inteligencia propia, no sentir, no pensar.

De pronto el zumbido del celular de la adolescente la despertó del estado en el que se hallaba, como acto reflejo sacó su dispositivo para leer el nombre de quien le había mandado un mensaje por el inbox.

"Flash Sentry" "Hola, necesito tu ayuda, por favor" en ese instante dejó de prestarle atención al insecto que dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de la distracción de la pelifuego. La adolescente sintió un leve escalofrío subir por toda su espalda, en el acto, su mente se preguntó sobre la razón por la cual la contactaba.

"Hola…" Respondió sin saber qué más decir pues nunca pensó que volverían a entablar conversación alguna.

"No sé cómo decirte esto, me siento como un idiota pero necesito tu ayuda con Twilight."

En aquel mundo jamás había visto que un ex le pida ayuda a su ex para tratar de ligarse a su amiga… era bastante extraño y ante la situación no tenía experiencia, solamente tenía una cabeza que comenzaba a medir bien las palabras que iría a decir, de alguna forma, sentía ciertos celos al respecto, pero no entendía por qué si desde hace un buen tiempo el músico no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

"Emm… no lo sé" Fue la respuesta que envió, pero sin recibir respuesta de inmediato, con cierto enigma al respecto, guardó su celular dentro de su chaqueta. El insecto la miraba atentamente para poder continuar; por costumbre la adolescente lo observó poco antes de hablar.

\- Lo siento, es que… no importa. – Al poco tiempo la adolescente se cuestionó por qué se disculpaba con una criatura tan extraña.

\- Pulsar de tu corazón y funciones químicas en cerebro informar que Sunset Shimmer estar desconcertada… ¿Alguna razón para ello?

\- No… nada en especial. – Afirmó la fémina quedándose con la duda y comenzando a distraerse de la conversación de la criatura. – Deja de hacer eso.

\- Organismos amigas ser modificadas con nueva plantilla, transformaciones llevarse a cabo de forma aparentemente aleatoria, pero relacionamiento con magia ser similar al de Sunset Shimmer, magia ser activada con capacidades distintas a la razón, en su caso a la función emotiva de su subconsciente, ser la causa principal para que mecanismo de hibridación mágica activarse. Primeramente con la música como hacía la magia del elemento de la armonía.

\- Por cierto, nunca pude imaginar por qué nos transformamos cuando tocamos música.

\- Elementos del subconsciente en organismos amigas y Sunset Shimmer todavía tener ligazón con el hemisferio izquierdo del cerebro, así como con otras partes del mismo, al residir la voluntad en todos los procesos en conjunto, necesitar del subconsciente para poder generar magia, en el caso de organismos amigas y en el de Sunset Shimmer el estado en el cual todo el conjunto de su raciocinio pueden centrarse en un solo punto y en un solo sentido ser extremadamente difícil de recrear, elementos que requerir de habilidades creativas, artísticas conformar junto con la parte consciente un todo en la voluntad, unirse y poder tener finalmente el control consciente de la magia. La música poner en funcionamiento todo el mecanismo de sus cerebros y asimismo poder manipular magia.

\- ¿La magia del elemento realizaba lo mismo cuando ellas se transformaban? Porque si la magia que dices que tengo modificó a mis amigas, por qué la otra no lo necesitaba.

\- Magia de elemento hacerlo, hibridarlas para que pudieran tener control, pero diferencia residir en el tipo de energía y en los alcances de la transformación. Con las adaptaciones que plantilla realizar cambios durar tanto como Sunset Shimmer desearlo, transformación darse solamente cuando ser necesario, pero cambios internos mantenerse. Haberlas fortalecido… Pregunta ¿Preocuparte por ellas?

\- Esa no es una pregunta… claro que me preocupo por ellas, me preocupé durante todos los juegos y… - Sunset comprendía el alcance de las palabras del insecto, columbraba sus implicaciones y también reconocía que sus argumentos eran ahora de una solidez tal que no poseía forma de negarlos, al menos de momento pero… - es mentira, lo que dices es mentira.

\- Permitirme terminar… - Decía la criatura con cierta satisfacción en su voz, por lo visto también podía percibir la duda en la adolescente.

El insecto se limitaba a atacar nuevamente el pastel que Pinkie Pie había preparado días atrás, sus fauces se habrían paso por la masa degustando con gran placer los bocados que podía ingerir. Sunset observaba con algo de sorpresa la escena, la criatura realmente poseía un hambre mortal.

\- Preocupación de Sunset Shimmer por amigas fue suficiente para que subconsciente trabaje en plantilla, como explicar hace poco, resultados alternos implicar… mejoras en cuerpos y dependencia de la magia de Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿Dependencia? Momento, eso explica… - Recordando la sensación terrible que dejaba el hecho de perder la magia a manos del artefacto que Twilight había creado y el aspecto tan demacrado en el que dejó a sus amigas cuando extrajo su magia. – Si es verdad lo que dices, ellas ya poseían mi magia cuando los juegos comenzaron.

\- Ser claro, pero energía negativa tener una unión íntima con la estructura biológica de cada una, cuando el artefacto de organismo Twilight robar energía de ellas inferirles una gran cantidad de daño, sin energía sus cuerpos comenzaron a debilitarse temporalmente, células, fluidos, músculos, huesos e incluso tejido nervioso, todo tenía una unión con la energía negativa. Al extraer energía, organismo verse bajo un daño, células morir, tejidos sufrir reabsorciones, huesos descalcificarse…

Sunset Shimmer recordaba la horripilante debilidad que provocaba el robo de energía por parte del artefacto, era similar a varios pinchazos por todo el cuerpo para luego sentir como si exprimieran sangre por los mismos, era terriblemente perturbador. Después estaba esa sensación de debilidad, como si el cuerpo entero estuviese adormecido.

\- En caso de Sunset Shimmer, debilidad por perder energía ser mínima, en caso de organismos amigas ser extremo.

\- Me quitó la magia y la magia del portal… mi única forma de contactarme con quien sabía cómo solucionar todos los problemas que se suscitaban en Canterlot High. Pero si me quitó mi energía, entonces ¿Por qué dices que mi debilidad fue mínima?

\- Núcleo mágico de un demonio no puede ser robado, sino entregado, magia interna del núcleo obedecer solamente a la voluntad de su demonio, artefacto, al absorber la energía de Sunset Shimmer también llevar la energía de la magia del portal. Al ser único flujo disponible y a falta de control, energía comenzar un funcionamiento automático en el único flujo disponible. Twilight cometer error de cerrar artefacto, al hacerlo energía solo concentrarse y hacerse cada vez más grande. Energía de Sunset Shimmer reabastecerse en un corto periodo de tiempo y distribuir energía nuevamente a sus amigas en el transcurso del tiempo.

\- ¿Dices que mi subconsciente o como le quieras llamar causó todo ello?

\- Nunca debió ocurrir, organismo Twilight no poseer el entendimiento suficiente ni la capacidad para controlar magia… En su intento por tratar de entender la magia, ingresar en más peligro, mientras lo hacía, con cada recolección de energía, comenzando con organismo Rarity, continuar con Sunset Shimmer, proseguir con Pinkie Pie, después Fluttershy luego Applejack y finalmente Rainbow Dash…

\- Espera un momento. – Dijo de pronto la adolescente sacando su celular.

"Mira, sé que es lo más inapropiado del mundo, pero te necesito, enserio estoy desesperado…" decía el mensaje con una cara triste al final. Sunset dejó de prestar atención nuevamente y el insecto paró en su explicación para aguardar, de hecho, agradecía por esta vez la inoportuna interrupción de quienquiera que fuese, pues ahora podía terminar con la rebanada de pastel sin miramientos.

"Sí, lo es y mucho… pero ayudarte… no estoy segura de hacerlo ¿Has considerado que esta Twilight no es la misma que la de mi mundo?"

"Lo sé, pero debes creerme, estoy enamorado de la nueva Twilight, aunque ella no deja acercarme ni siquiera parece que existo para ella"

"Siendo el más popular de la escuela comprendo que te sientas así, pero piénsalo mejor, no quisiera verla lastimada a causa de una de tus confusiones… sin ofender" Al mandar el mensaje, Sunset se sintió algo enfadada con Flash, si algo recordaba de cuando estaban juntos era lo impulsivo que podía ser, detrás de su comportamiento caballeroso existía un muchacho con poco autocontrol… sabía que Twilight apenas comenzaba a confiar en los demás, tener amigas era algo nuevo para ella y no estaba dispuesta a contribuir a que tuviera novio… le preocupaba que la pudieran lastimar. Pero al mismo tiempo, el sentimiento de enfado con Flash no se iba ¿Por qué?

"Supongo que me merezco eso, si estás celosa… lo entiendo…" Respondió Flash.

"No pienses eso, es solo que… no soportaría ver a Twilight con un corazón partido" Sunset había cambiado mucho, ya no se alteraba tan fácilmente, hace dos años atrás habría tirado el celular e ido por la cabeza del muchacho, pero ahora trataba de afrontar el verdadero problema sin que aquel sentimiento de furia la distrajera.

"Te juro que no pienso lastimarla, pero por favor, ayúdame" Más emoticones tristes inundaban el mensaje, pero la pelifuego comenzaba a dudar…

"Lo pensaré…" Respondió y sin despedirse guardó nuevamente su celular.

\- Perdona, continúa por favor. – Solicitó la adolescente y el insecto por arte de magia dejó de atragantarse con las migajas y continuó con su versión de los hechos.

\- Entre más recolectaba, más grande se hacía la energía que contenía, pronto llegó a sus límites, el único hechizo disponible sería realizado a gran escala, competencia de arquería ser el momento en el que energía comenzar a sobrepasar límites. Luego de que artefacto robar energía de organismo Applejack, energía que excedía sus límites deber ser liberada de forma obligatoria y crear magia en el único uso posible. Abrirse portales aleatorios hacia Equestria, portales en su mayoría abrirse cerca de una Tirano-Nepentes planta ver oportunidad de alimentarse… humanas verse atacadas, energía ser librada de forma gradual mientras mantenían el portal abierto… entonces Sunset Shimmer caer.

\- Allí es donde tu explicación pierde lógica, me encontraba en peligro y no me salieron alas ni cuerno ni siquiera me convertí en demonio o me transporté del lugar. – Afirmaba la adolescente segura ya de la falsedad de los argumentos de la criatura.

\- Sunset Shimmer no peligrar ante Nepentes, subconsciente tener un análisis exacto de qué hacer en los casos que se presentan, tener un plan, pero debido a que solamente Sunset Shimmer poder vincularse con subconsciente, Ocllo no poder decir exactamente cuál era su plan.

\- De todas formas Dash me salvó. – Continuó Sunset recordando el miedo que sintió al ver una cosa tan gigantesca acercándose a ella como si de un bocadillo se tratara.

\- Energía en hibrido Rainbow Dash ser utilizada de forma eficiente con magia simple, utilizarla para incrementar velocidad y generar un campo de choque en su cuerpo, impacto contra Nepentes con su velocidad y masa incrementadas noquear planta de inmediato. Cuando energía verse nuevamente bajo los límites del artefacto, Twilight poder cerrarlo y dejar de alimentar portal, este cerrarse y enviar Nepentes a Equestria.

Sunset se sintió terrible en ese instante, no solo por la impotencia que sentía al no poder controlar ni entender la magia, sino de observar a sus amigas en peligro, al explotar en un estallido de furia contra Twilight sacó toda su frustración en el momento equivocado.

\- Sunset Shimmer, al igual que amigas tener limitación de sentimientos, hibridar en momentos en los cuales consciente y subconsciente unirse en una sola voluntad, sin dubitar, facilitar magia de la amistad en funcionamiento, pero dificultar otros tipos de magia.

\- Me sentí muy angustiada después de que le grité y frustrada…

\- Si frustración deberse a incomprensión de la magia ser verdad a medias, Sunset Shimmer comprender la magia en…

\- Subconsciente. – Terminó repitiendo la adolescente con cierto escepticismo, para continuar con sus palabras. – Todo concordaría si me dieras una prueba de que realmente tengo un subconsciente con las características que señalas; siéndote franca no me parece más que un recurso retórico para convencerme…

\- Sunset Shimmer esperar, llegar a prueba. Cuando Twilight robar energía de Rainbow Dash frente a Sunset Shimmer, subconsciente comprender el funcionamiento del artefacto y comprender los peligros de artefacto. Cuando reprimir a Twilight hacerlo no solo desde el consciente, sino también desde el subconsciente, este tratar de comunicar lo entendido a organismo Twilight y a Sunset Shimmer, palabras ser: ¿Hay algo que si sepas? – La voz de la criatura emulaba la de Sunset Shimmer como si se tratara de un loro, pero el sonido era prácticamente similar. Aterrando a la adolescente. – ¿Cómo recuperar nuestra magia o cómo arreglar el portal a Equestria?[…]

\- Deja de imitar mi voz, es aterrador. – Expresó con cierto susto la adolescente, pensando mejor la situación.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal en ella, escuchaba todos esos argumentos tan descabellados y empezaba a considerarlos, independientemente de que la idea no le gustar a en lo más mínimo su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas alrededor, tratando de darle sentido a todo lo escuchado… no deseaba en absoluto que todo aquello fuese verdad. Estaba a punto de levantarse e ir por otro vaso para encerrar a la criatura cuando esta extendió unas alas de mariposa atrayendo su atención.

\- Como explicar, no saber exactamente lo que subconsciente pensar en ese instante… pero obedecer tus demandas y en cuanto a organismo Twilight, respuesta ser: Pero quiero entender. – Haciendo el mismo truco extraño que con Sunset Shimmer, la criatura recreaba el momento exacto cuando Sunset Shimmer estaba inmersa en furia y hablaba con toda sinceridad. – Subconsciente comunicar las pocas palabras que lograr articular e informar un hecho fundamental: ¡Pero no la entiendes! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que pusiste la vida de mis amigas en peligro! – En caso de Sunset Shimmer, subconsciente también implicar sentimientos y emociones, Ocllo no comprender si preocupación también estar presente en subconsciente, ser muy probable.

La adolescente por poco deja de respirar cuando escuchó la que bien podría ser la mejor argumentación de fantasía que había escuchado en su vida. Los ojos de la criatura no dejaban de centrarse en ella, era como si la analizara en todo momento, lo cual era obviamente súper incómodo.

\- Deja de mirarme así. – Inquirió de forma inmediata, como si fuera una orden, el insecto bajó su cabeza y la dirigió nuevamente hacia el pedazo de pastel o al menos lo que quedaba de él. - ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Por qué Twilight se transformó? – Cuestionó en una confusión que esperaba poder librar con las mentiras del insecto, si algo podía sacar de todas ellas era que al menos podría tener una o dos ideas más acerca de la magia.

\- Confrontación contra hibridación Twilight ser un hecho inédito… tanto en magia como entre demonios… humana Twilight ser individuo sobresaliente en inteligencia, sería absurdo oponerse, pero voluntad ser casi inexistente – [recomiendo escuchar Unleash the Magic, o ver la película en el momento donde comienzan a cantarla] – magia que escapar de artefacto incidir directamente en ella durante todos los juegos, en ausencia de dirección alguna retomar el flujo que subconsciente ordenar primeramente, preparar flujo para hibridar a Twilight, tomando como referencia una de las plantillas diseñadas para Sunset Shimmer. Organismo Twilight ser débil ante la presión, ante la imposición de voluntades ajenas a la suya… servir en lugar de regir… resultado ser comprensible. Organismo Cinch convencer con facilidad a organismo Twilight.

\- Realmente odias a Twilight… - Señaló la adolescente mientras observaba el brillo rojo en los ojos de la criatura.

\- Repulsión deberse a experiencia pasada, humanos ser en su mayoría seres sin voluntad, endebles… inferiores, pero especie ser arrastrada por pocos individuos hacia un progreso, Twilight verse en encrucijada en ese preciso momento ser individuo capaz de realizar progreso en conocimiento… pero comprensión de magia en esos momentos ser imposible para humanos. Organismo Twilight poner en peligro no solamente a sí misma sino a su especie por tratar de entender… experiencia en el pasado ser similar a la presente.

\- ¿Lo viste antes?

\- En otra especie, deseo por saber destruir toda una especie dominante y casi todo ser viviente de su tiempo. Pero continuar con explicación. Organismo Twilight liberar energía dentro de artefacto, energía liberada seguir el flujo iniciado por la liberada anteriormente… comenzar hibridación de Twilight.

\- ¿Dices que fui yo quien la transformó?

\- Tu energía, flujo creado por tu subconsciente, no ser tu voluntad, pero hacerlo. Hibridación llevarse a cabo como en primera hibridación de Sunset Shimmer, magia romper huesos, deformar carne, generar alas, eliminar ciertas series del sistema nervioso e insertar nuevas… dolor ser comprensible, pero llegar finalmente a estado de hibridación, forzar cuerpo de Twilight a una plantilla, pero en estado en el que hallarse no poder generar energía y control ser puramente instintivo, los únicos hechizos que poder realizar limitarse a concentración de energía en un punto y portal. Pero entonces Sunset Shimmer interponerse, ponerse en peligro nuevamente.

Ese preciso momento Sunset Shimmer recordaba la sensación, no sentía miedo en absoluto, de alguna forma, sabía que estaría a salvo y también sabía que debía confrontarla. En cierta forma se veía reflejada en los ojos de Twilight, enfrentarla era enfrentarse a sí misma en el pasado si se quiere decirlo de forma poética. Necesitaba salvarla como la habían salvado a ella, sentía la soledad, el miedo, aquella tristeza que la había embargado durante tantos años también habitaba dentro de Twilight.

\- Usando energía de forma ineficiente e irracional, Twilight abrir portales al azar, Sunset Shimmer comenzar a comprender en su consciente escenario y posibilidades de acción, entender magia de la amistad. Subconsciente comenzar a ordenar la liberación de energía, para distribuirlo en organismos amigas, adicionándose a la que se liberó anteriormente, siguiendo el deseo del consciente de Sunset Shimmer, pero esta vez ser consciente de lo que debía hacer.

\- En ese momento supe exactamente qué hacer y porqué. – Continuó la de ojos turquesas recordando exactamente la sensación de seguridad y de comprensión que tenía con respecto a Twilight.

Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer observaron a sus amigas y pudieron ver la magia que existía en ellas, la generaban porque mostraban la parte más sincera de ellas mismas, lejos de la competencia, de cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento alejado, todo su ser estaba centrado en ayudar, pero también en mostrar sus virtudes. Sus pupilas se dilataron al entenderlo, la magia de la amistad estaba allí y ahora debía utilizarla.

\- Elementos de la armonía ser seis, porque estados de voluntad necesarios para generar energía infinita residir en seis factores – la criatura nuevamente comenzaba a emular la voz de Sunset Shimmer. – "la verdadera magia viene de la honestidad, lealtad, alegría (risa), generosidad, amabilidad. Te entiendo Twilight y quiero mostrarte la magia más importante de todas… la magia de la amistad "

\- ¿Y lo que dije antes de eso? ¿No tiene importancia?

\- Estar desconcertado por ello, no comprender; Supay no decirlo anteriormente. No ser parte del pensamiento de un demonio.

Finalmente las palabras del insecto llegaban a su fin, la adolescente había dado al clavo, estaba mintiendo.

\- Acciones ser inmediatas, cerrar portales para evitar el ingreso o acceso de distintas criaturas y evitar que portales consumir mundo humano. Plantilla elegida por subconsciente tanto para Sunset Shimmer como para organismo Twilight basarse en datos recolectados del mundo humano, función estética de plantilla a veces contribuir a la aceptación de un demonio dentro de sus dominados y adoración… en el caso de Sunset Shimmer llegar a ser extremadamente brillante, atraer inmediatamente la atención y en el caso de machos humanos… deseo.

Sunset Shimmer se sonrojó debido a lo que quería decirle el insecto en realidad.

\- Confrontación restante ser corta, uso de concentración de energía en las palmas para dar golpes severos, hacerse en el caso de Sunset Shimmer con la medida exacta para que ambas energías se reviertan… después pasar a una liberación de energía; pero cálculos ser erróneos, Twilight tirar a matar, mientras Sunset Shimmer tirar supresión mágica.

\- ¿Qué es supresión mágica?

\- Reducir la energía para magia de un objetivo a cero. Pero energía liberada por Sunset Shimmer por poco ser rebasada, incrementarse de forma constante para evitar muerte de organismo Twilight. Cuando canido Spike distraer su atención, energías irse incrementando de forma continua y enorme, para cuando Twilight concentrarse nuevamente en la conjuración, magia de Sunset Shimmer rebasarla sin oportunidad de escape. Entonces suceder algo inédito… Sunset Shimmer, perdonar la vida de Twilight cuando poder haberla tomado.

Las palabras de la criatura escondían una costumbre atroz ante las victorias contra otras criaturas, Sunset dedujo rápidamente ello, pero también creía comprender la razón, aunque pensar de forma maquiavélica ya no era su costumbre.

\- Ella era igual a mí… sabía que la soledad era la más terrible de todas las torturas, ella había estado sola por mucho tiempo.

\- Palabras de Sunset Shimmer tenerme desconcertado hasta hoy, soledad ser esencial para los demonios, llegar a la perfección en soledad y solamente en soledad desarrollar potencial al máximo. También estar desarrollo atrofiado de capacidades… Ocllo no hallar respuesta, Sunset Shimmer ser poco comprensible. – Declaraba la criatura con cierta frustración mientras movía ansiosamente sus patas delanteras, refregándolas y emitiendo un sonido al hacerlo.

\- Bueno, fue un bonito cuento, ahora espero que te dejes atrapar o te vayas. – Aclaró la adolescente mientras se alejaba por un vaso de plástico.

\- Si deseo de Sunset Shimmer ser mi muerte, será así, pero responderme… Por qué no creerme.

Sunset Shimmer sonreía con sarcasmo, era como si la criatura estuviese desconectada del mundo real.

\- Porque es una locura y un demonio es la cosa más horrorosa que hay, odio haberme transformado en una demonio cuando confronté a Twilight y sus amigas, pero se debió a la magia de la corona y nada más… además, no soy un monstruo, cambié.

La criatura no comprendía, su razón tenía un entendimiento demasiado corto en cuanto a sentimientos y estos conformaban parte inmanente de Sunset Shimmer, esta desde luego tomaba las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

\- Concordar en que eres completamente diferente a cualquier demonio jamás visto. Pero…

\- Deja de llamarme demonio. – Inquirió la adolescente, ahora frunciendo la frente. – Mira, está bien que crees una ficción tan, tan diferente y no sé si me siento halagada por ser el personaje principal, pero deja de mentir de una buena vez.

\- Ocllo no mentir, amo darme orden, yo cumplir, Sunset Shimmer ser demonio independientemente de que lo admita o no. Transición llegar al punto más alto dentro de poco tiempo, estar advertida.

De inmediato la criatura transformó sus patas en los de un saltamontes y superando incluso la velocidad de Sunset Shimmer al tratar de encerrarlo dentro del vaso de cristal, saltó desde la mesa al lavaplatos y de allí a la ventana.

\- Hey te ordeno que te quedes. – Gritó la adolescente al ver cómo el insecto salía por la ventana a medio abrir con un salto, fundiéndose con la obscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Ciertamente sacrifiqué recursos estilista cosas y narrativos para comprimir toda esta ciencia ficción de la magia, desde el próximo capítulo repondré todo el aburrimiento que les hice pasar, jaja a los pocos que llegaron hasta aquí, pues como bien dije este fic será impopular. Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Dudar

Bueno, cono prometí, espero que este capítulo sea emocionante.

* * *

[SST]

Sábado en la mañana, no había clases; solamente una mañana destinada mayormente a recostare hasta un poco más tarde, las clases se habían suspendido afortunadamente, los adolescentes de todo el sector próximo a Canterlot High tardarían saldrían al menos dos horas después de lo normal, si es que salían de sus casas. De momento los vecindarios tenían una calma particularmente grata, salvo por los de primaria que jugaban enardecidamente en algunas plazas y lugares libres que encontraban. La vida lejos de la ciudad podía ser algo refrescante, bastaban menos de diez cuadras para salir a tomar algo e aire fresco, incluso organizar un día de campo,

Un pájaro venía trinando desde hace más de dos cuadras atrás, aunque no le tomaba importancia, la veinteañera pensaba que la estaba siguiendo, alguna vez una bandada de cuervos la había perseguido durante casi diez minutos por llevar una bolsa de palomitas de maíz; pero dejando de lado su preocupación poco relevante y la divertida anécdota se entretuvo observando la entrada de su antiguo "hogar", no había cambiado mucho durante todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera: las enredaderas adornaban la parte frontal donde una pared llena de vidrios mate se alzaban, cualquiera podría juzgar que era una mansión; aunque tendría cierta razón al hacerlo, pues alguna vez fue la residencia de un notable intelectual y adinerado hombre. Eran las nueve de la mañana, seguramente la oficina llevaba abierta desde hace una hora.

"Orfanato Star Swirl" decía una placa de bronce bellamente enmarcada en una de las paredes al ingresar por el frente, las circunstancias por las cuales se hallaba allí nuevamente era por agradecimiento, ciertamente en otras circunstancias, de no ser por la ayuda que había recibido de niña, no habría podido salir adelante, Sunset apreciaba todo aquello y aunque las bolsas que llevaba no lograban compensar todo el caso invertido en ella, esperaba poder hacer algo por el lugar en el que se crió.

Al ingresar por el jardín frontal bien cuidado hacia el interior, el lugar todavía poseía el aspecto bello de hace cinco años atrás, no obstante, incluso dentro de aquel lugar donde vivió por más de la mitad de su vida había pasado inadvertida, salvo por alguna competición de ciencias en la que demostró tener talento, aunque su sueño jamás se situó por esa rama. No esperaba ver a ningún compañero, ni siquiera a la directora del recinto, pues su retiro no estaba muy lejos cuando salió.

Las paredes pintadas hace poco incrementaban aún más la belleza del lugar. Unas rosas rojas en macetas en los límites inferiores de las ventanas daban la ilusión de que el jardín continuaba por dentro, la veinteañera pasó de inmediato, las bolsas pesaban un montón y era mejor apresurarse, los pequeños solían ser algo inquietos con visitas que superaban los dieciocho años de edad; incluso cuando ella tenía su edad, se pegaba a la ventana cuando observaba adultos pasar por la entrada cuando tenía diez e incluso hasta los quince.

Un muchacho no mayor a ella bajó de pronto de las escaleras de azulejo desde el piso superior, casi de inmediato pudo reconocerlo por el color extraño de su piel y el color de sus ojos; qué hacía aquí, se cuestionó mientras el efebo la observó reconociéndola también, levantó su mano en señal de saludo, acto que ella tuvo que imitar para no ser una descortés. No tenía nada en contra del tipo, pero prefería no acercársele, durante sus años había aprendido a dudar de los hombres con extrema facilidad y ciertamente el sujeto tenía letreros de no andar en algo bueno a todas luces.

La hembra humana estaba sentada en un sofá de aspecto cómodo ubicado a pocos metros de ingresar al orfanato. El joven de mirada de desdeño se preguntaba por qué se hallaba porfiado en encontrarla si no era su objetivo, dudaba con extrema insistencia en que quizás era ella y hasta podía asegurar que lo era… pero por mucho que analizara un pelo que dejó caer cuando se cruzaron, no encontraba coincidencia, era extraño, absolutamente extraño que tuviera que someterla a un segundo análisis, aunque esta ni cuenta se daría de ello.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Cuestionó de inmediato la veinteañera de forma cortante y directa.

\- Me enviaron del ministerio de educación, resulta que hay una estudiante en una institución que se encuentra estudiando de forma ilegal.

\- ¿Es ilegal estudiar en estos días? – Preguntó aterrorizada la joven.

\- Bajo las condiciones en que lo hace si lo es. – Aclaró con cierta seguridad.

Lo que menos se esperaba la veinteañera era que el idiota resultase ser un funcionario del gobierno en busca de alguna tipa que estaba haciendo quién sabe qué en algún colegio.

\- Viniste al lugar equivocado, es un orfanato del gobierno, todos son legales.

\- Tengo libertad de sospechar, si mis datos son fidedignos la estudiante vive por esta parte de la ciudad… pero son gajes del oficio, pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Sunset sentía cierto aire de superioridad en el sujeto, parecía ser uno de esos idiotas con aires de macho alfa, pero no tenía otra más que responder.

\- Vengo aquí para donar algunas cosas que siempre quise cuando estuve aquí, supongo que es una buena forma de contribuir con la comunidad que me ayudo cuando estuve aquí.

\- Vaya, por tu forma de tratar a los demás esperaba alguien con un pasado duro, pero no tanto. – Comentó el joven de cabello poco estilizado.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Sunset Shimmer detestaba que sintieran pena por haberse criado sin padres, pero algo que nunca jamás se debía hacer era poner aquello en consideración de lo que era.

\- No trato de ofenderte, es solo que es algo que compartimos, yo tampoco conocí a mis padres.

\- Lo siento. – Fue la respuesta inmediata y única que podía decir la veinteañera. Aunque el sujeto no dejaba de ser un patán.

\- No importa, pero es genial que vayas a donar todo esto, espero no haber arruinado nada ayer. – Comentó de forma sincera y sonando apenado por ello, sus ojos observaron mejor el rostro de la veinteañera, tratando de entender la razón por la cual lo hacía dudar tanto; su subconsciente estaba tan confundido ¿Cómo él, cómo era posible eso?: no tenía respuesta.

Una señora de aproximadamente sesenta años salió de una oficina de tamaño mediano con unas cuantas hojas en la mano.

\- Buenos días señorita Shimmer, debe llenar estos documentos para realizar sus donaciones y usted caballero, ¿Encontró a la jovencita que estaba buscando?

\- No, tenía razón, lamento haberla importunado tan temprano, pero es de suma urgencia que la encuentre. – Respondió de forma cordial el joven.

\- Descuide joven Wane, estoy segura de que se vio obligado a hacerlo.

El joven se levantó, despidiéndose cordialmente con la mano de la directora del orfanato, posteriormente se dio media vuelta.

\- Fue extraño encontrarse de nuevo, nos vemos ¿Shimmer? – Cuestionando si el nombre de la veinteañera era correcto, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

\- Sunset, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer. – Respondió a manera de despedida la casi mujer con una mueca obtusa de comprender por cualquiera.

\- Quisiera que los jóvenes de hoy fusen un poco más parecidos a él, fue todo un caballero… - Dijo la directora pensando quizás en la institución cuando estaba en sus años mozos y la conducta de sus huérfanos masculinos era de la más impecable posible.

Sunset captó la indirecta.

\- Mi generación no es la mejor de todas, pero tiene sus virtudes. – Aclaró respondiendo con una sonrisa, hecho que fue correspondido con la directora.

\- Desde luego que sí, venga, sígame al interior de mi oficina. – sugirió la mujer con el cabello ya canoso por la edad.

El espacio donde usualmente la directora pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo era un lugar de innumerables recuerdos, sobre todo del día en el que finalmente tuvo que salir del lugar, aun recordaba el temor que le daba hacerlo, perder la poca protección que tenía en el mundo definitivamente fue una experiencia algo agridulce, porque al mismo tiempo exploraba un mundo desconocido, tuvo las ideas claras y una meta fijada… también tenía un plan. Ahora estaba allí, era cierto que su camino no la llevó por el lugar que todos hubiesen aprobado, pero al final, estaba allí, con veinte años ya había logrado muchas cosas y le quedaba disfrutar de muchas más. Una sonrisa fue esbozada casi de inmediato al pensarlo.

\- Señorita Shimmer, ha pasado muchos años desde que pisó este lugar por última vez, no supimos nada de usted desde que salió, ¿Cómo le va actualmente? – Preguntaba la directora para abrir conversación, sus ojos se centraban en la veinteañera con cierta ternura al reconocer que todavía no perdía cierto brillo particular y único en sus ojos.

\- Bastante bien, aunque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer antes de lograr los sueños que tenía desde pequeña.

\- Aquí es difícil conocer a todos nuestros niños y niñas de forma profunda, pero que yo recuerdo usted deseaba viajar por todo el mundo y volver aquí para ser la nueva directora ¿Me equivoco? – Recordaba a duras penas la directora, pues salvo una vez que Sunset ganó una medalla de olimpiadas de ciencias, siempre fue desconocida por todos, incluso por los propios hospedados. – La firma aquí por favor. – Continuó señalando un espacio en blanco del último papel.

\- Exactamente, pero aún me falta un poco, debo tener mis cuentas aseguradas y ahorrar lo suficiente, pero créame que lo conseguiré. – Afirmaba con un brillo genuino en sus ojos.

La directora puso de pronto sus manos alrededor de la de Sunset Shimmer, su sonrisa se extendió.

\- Puede que no la haya conocido muy bien en sus años dentro, pero me alegro de escucharlo. Por cierto, ya que desea volver como directora y reemplazarme algún día, le sugiero venir mañana como voluntaria a un día de recolección de fondos que organizamos. – La señora buscaba de forma ágil dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un afiche colorido. – ofreceremos comida y algunos cuantos espectáculos que nuestros protegidos pueden ofrecer.

Sunset Shimmer desde luego tomó el afiche como una invitación y con una sonrisa dejó de lado sus planes de volver en la noche a la ciudad donde ahora residía para poder asistir al día siguiente.

\- Cuente conmigo.

\- Sería muy bueno que trajeras unos cuantos amigos, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

\- Haré lo que pueda, hasta luego. – Se despidió la veinteañera.

Llegando al perímetro de la propiedad, la joven pudo divisar el aspecto de Wane, estaba hablando por su celular.

\- No, no, no, lo que necesito es que busque en su registro es una lista de irregularidades dentro de la certificación de estudiantes del área. No puede ser que sigan con el papeleo, solicité el registro hace dos días y aún no lo tienen listo; escúcheme señorita, es urgente que la encuentre, la probabilidad de que una muchacha en sus circunstancias llegue a salir adelante con nuestro sistema educativo es del 25% y a menos que quiera arruinar el futuro de la joven y perder su trabajo, le sugiero encontrar los archivos y hacerlo antes de las seis. – Con furia, el joven colocaba su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

En ese momento, Sunset comenzó a considerar de forma diferente al sujeto, no parecía el tipo de idiota con el cual se había topado en diferentes personas y momentos de su vida, quizás debía darle otra oportunidad, además no conocía a nadie que la ayudara con el centro al siguiente día… se acercó con algo de temor.

\- ¿Día difícil? – Dijo con algo de timidez, de inmediato Wane se dio media vuelta sorprendido por las palabras de la veinteañera.

\- Sí, definitivamente… por cierto, sé que te sonará a una frase tonta, pero ¿No nos conocemos de algún lado?

\- Emm, no, te recordaría aunque solo hubiésemos tenido una plática, tengo una buena memoria.

\- Supongo que sí ¿Dónde chocamos ayer?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Dónde chocamos ayer? Vamos, es una pregunta para ver si tienes la memoria que dices tener.

\- De acuerdo, en la salida del centro comercial, yo iba saliendo y creo que tú también. Pero enserio fuiste un idiota. – Aclaró la veinteañera con un tono de burla.

\- Bueno, lamento ser el peor sujeto que existe en el mundo, ¿Qué puedo hacer para enmendar mis daños contra la humanidad? – El sentido del humor de Wane allanó el camino para Sunset, necesitaba alguien para el día de mañana y ya lo había conseguido.

***SSE

Los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot eran tal y como los recordaba, los pisos recién encerados reflejaban el pelaje que la pelifuego tanto había extrañado, sus ojos turquesa también se reflejaban por las baldosas. El tamaño de los pasillos era tal y como lo recordaba, tan imponente como los rascacielos de los humanos y mucho más atrapantes, los vitrales se exhibían con todos sus colores que eran atravesados por la luz del sol, proyectándolos hacia el piso y hacia su propio cuerpo, allí estaba la princesa de la amistad venciendo a Discord, venciendo a la reina Crhysalis, junto con sus amigas manipulando los elementos de la armonía, la derrota de Discord y muchos más momentos, ignorando algunos pequeños errores de perspectiva y algunos colores que no pertenecían a los personajes la ahora unicornio observaba los pasillos con asombro, no podía creer que finalmente estaba allí… después… después de tanto tiempo.

Sabía exactamente a dónde debía ir, pero aguantaba la sensación de su corazón al palpitar tan fuertemente, nunca antes lo había hecho de tal modo, ni siquiera la primera vez que cruzó por el mismo pasillo, la razón era simple, dentro de poco la vería; una audiencia real era la forma menos… problemática de hacerlo, por mucho tiempo había soñado con todo ello y ahora finalmente se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. Tomándose cierto tiempo para calmarse y continuar, observó de reojo el resto de los vitrales mientras pasaba a la habitación principal, la puerta estaba abierta. Kibits salió poco antes de que pudiera ingresar.

\- Señorita, por favor, pase. – Invitaba cordialmente mientras observaba un reloj de bolsillo.

Kibits siempre era un profesional midiendo tiempo, actividades y organizándolo todo, era un experto y por ello estaba al lado de la princesa como principal colaborador.

\- Gracias y por cierto, perdón por lo de hace seis años, siento haber arrojado tu reloj por la torre. – Algo apenada la poni de pelaje ámbar sostenía una sonrisa sincera al reconocer lo que Kibits había intentado hacer aquella tarde.

\- Descuide, siempre tengo uno de repuesto en cada habitación, usted no es la primera ni la última en hacerlo. – Decía el viejo y formal Kibits mientras tomaba un cepillo y arreglaba la melena de la unicornio. – Ahora vaya, la princesa la está esperando.

Al ingresar por las grandes puertas, observando primeramente las columnas para evitar mirarla directamente a los ojos, después la elegante alfombra de terciopelo con detalles coloridos y armoniosos, sus cascos hicieron el menor ruido posible, las paredes guardaron silencio, incluso el sol pareció energizar más que de costumbre el lugar con sus rayos, una ventana cercana abierta ambientaba mejor el lugar, dándole una caricia de bienvenida al que antaño había sido su hogar.

\- No has cambiado para nada, sigues evitando verme a los ojos cuando estas arrepentida. – Decía la alicornio con cierta melancolía en su voz; cuando la poni finalmente observó a su antigua maestra con una mirada triste y con una lágrima a punto de salírsele no pudo sino contagiarse de la nostalgia que le producía volver a verla.

De inmediato la unicornio comenzó a galopar, no tenía ni la más pequeña muestra de vergüenza al hacerlo aceleró su paso para llegar donde Celestia, de inmediato se pegó a su pata derecha como cuando era solo una potranca que había superado el examen de unicornios superdotados.

\- Sunset Shimmer, he esperado a que pasaras por el espejo por muchas, muchas lunas.

\- Te extrañé. – Señaló la unicornio con un apretón efusivo, sin importarle la molestia que causaba la herradura de la alicornio en su pecho.

Pronto la princesa del sol sacó su otra pata de su herradura para dirigirla directamente a la melena de su antigua alumna, sus caricias no se hicieron esperar.

\- Estoy feliz de volver a verte, Twilight me ha hablado mucho de ti, me ha comentado que tú también estás aprendiendo sobre la magia de la amistad. – Comenzaba a comentar la alicornio con cierta ternura en su voz.

\- Sí, deseo transformarme en una investigadora mágica… he comenzado con la magia de la amistad, pero todavía me falta mucho que estudiar y existen otros tipos de magia.

\- Desde luego que sí, está la magia obscura, la del rey sombra por ejemplo o incluso la desconocida e irrealizable magia del caos de Discord, pero creo que el mejor comienzo que puedes hacer es con la magia de la amistad.

\- Basta de hablar de estas cosas, necesito saber cómo has estado estos años ¡Quiero ver a la princesa Luna! ¡Quiero volver a tener nuestros picnics en los valles! ¿Qué me perdí en estos años? Allá en el mundo humano existen avances tecnológicos que podríamos lanzar aquí…

\- Sunset, cálmate, hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera de conexión y ciertamente yo también deseo saber muchas cosas de ti; pero necesito que me digas ¿Entiendes la magia de la amistad? – Insistió nuevamente la alicornio todavía con la ternura de su voz.

\- Tia, no sé si lo hago tan bien como Twilight, pero enserio, necesito actualizarme con Equestria.

\- Para eso tuviste el diario con el que tú y Twilight estuvieron comunicándose, ahora necesito que me digas… ¿Comprendes la magia de la amistad? ¿Crees poder controlar el elemento de la magia?

\- No, no creo estar lista aun, pero es el elemento de Twilight.

\- No me basta con un creo, claro que le pertenece a Twilight, pero si algo llega a pasarle…

Sunset comenzó a sospechar de una forma hasta entonces desconocida para ella, el sentimiento no se iba y así también, el apretón que le estaba dando a la princesa se debilitó.

\- Celestia, yo pensé que este reencuentro sería de forma distinta.

\- Pensaste bien Sunset, es solo una pregunta hipotética, no tiene la menor importancia y dime ¿Conociste algún semental guapo allá?

\- Tú sabes bien que no. – Respondió la unicornio con un rubor en sus mejillas.

De pronto las puertas se cerraron, hecho que no preocupó en lo más mínimo a la unicornio pero existía algo que comenzaba a exasperarla, Celestia parecía estar menos emotiva que cuando llegó.

\- Sunset Shimmer, ¿Alguna vez pensaste que Twilight era tu reemplazo?

Los ojos turquesa de la poni se sobresaltaron por la pregunta, la voz de Celestia dejaba toda dulzura para volverse fría y mecánica, casi tanto como la noche en la cual tuvo que escapar de Equestria.

\- Siendo sincera… sí, llegué a pensarlo en muchas ocasiones.

\- Pues debo decirte, nunca encontré a una unicornio como tú, no solo por ser la más talentosa, sino por ser la única que me contradijo, en cierta medida fuiste como una hija para mí y la noche en la que te escapaste… en fin, todo fue un error.

\- ¿Por qué escapaste? – comenzó a cuestionar la alicornio, con el tono de voz que Sunset comenzaba a despreciar.

\- ¿Por qué?... No crees que estamos avanzando de forma rápida, tenía pensado que me preguntarías todo esto en alguna ocasión, pero nunca que fuese tan pronto.

Sunset Shimmer de pronto comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada por las preguntas constantes de la alicornio, los efectos que tenían sobre ella se arremetían de forma imparable, segundo tras segundo su presencia parecía ser más indeseable para la princesa, pero ella no era sí. El hecho de que esta no le respondiera era aún peor, se sentía como en un interrogatorio, pero no tenía alternativa más que responder sus preguntas.

\- En ese momento, tenía una ambición demasiado grande, deseaba poder y sabía que el medio para llegar a él era a través del dominio de la magia. Cuando me lo negó, me negaba mis sueños, me negaba todo por lo que estaba luchando y yo… estaba desesperada, no supe exactamente lo que debía hacer.

\- Entonces decidiste escaparte; mira, todas mis alumnas desde Hope, hasta Cadance y Twilight, todas han sido absolutamente leales firmes y entregadas a las lecciones que les di, la armonía se hallaba frente a ellas desde que ingresaron dentro de mis cuidados, pero tú… fuiste diferente a todas ellas, más talentosa no cabe duda; pero también cuestionaste lo que traté de enseñarte, negaste la armonía como papel fundamental de tus relaciones con los demás, perdiste el cariño y el deseo por el auto sacrificio en pos de un mejor mañana para Equestria…

\- Celestia, el auto sacrificio es la base para ser gobernante ahora lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no deseo ser princesa, solo deseo volver a mi mundo natal e iniciar mis estudios sobre la magia.

\- Es ridículo, tu educación, las arduas horas que invertí en ti y tu sobresaliente talento, todas tenían como fin que tú te pusieras una corona y vivieras por el bien de Equestria. – Aclaraba la princesa con un rostro ahora antipático y casi desconocido. Su rostro era similar al de aquella noche.

\- Celestia, yo no lo deseo. – Aclaró nuevamente la unicornio, ahora separándose y mostrando toda la tranquilidad que podía, pues el miedo comenzaba a invadirla.

\- Tonterías, antes soñabas con serlo, lo anhelabas, pero no tenías lo necesario y ahora que lo tienes piensas dejarlo a un lado… - cerrando los ojos y bajando levemente la cabeza, la princesa pensaba bien su siguiente movida, al tenerla, alzó nuevamente la cabeza, mirando a los ojos a su ex alumna – Está bien, respeto tu decisión, pero no puedo dejar que abandones este lugar.

Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe duro, por poco y le quitan el aliento, Sunset Shimmer creía desmayarse en cualquier instante, su pulso se incrementaba, pero su cuerpo yacía inmóvil, cómo era posible que viviera el escenario que tanto miedo tenía vivir.

\- Celestia, no, no hagas esto, es mi decisión no ser princesa y buscar mi camino como investigadora mágica, comprender la magia es mi deseo y pienso hacerlo. Pero, ¿Enserio reduces toda nuestra relación pasada a eso, a una inversión de tu tiempo para crear una princesa? ¿Es lo que hiciste con Twilight?

\- Mis otras alumnas no son de tu incumbencia… eres libre de vivir la vida que desees, pero por el bien de Equestria no puedo permitir que salgas de aquí. – Sentenciaba de forma clara y precisa la alicornio, mientras extendía sus alas para imponer su autoridad, para después darse media vuelta en dirección a una salida oculta de la habitación.

Al darse media vuelta, la princesa estuvo a punto de marcharse, Sunset Shimmer se distrajo por un segundo, observando un vitral mientras pensaba en las palabras de la princesa, mientras recordaba con dolor todos los momentos pasados… ¿Era verdad todo lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Cómo podía ser posible actuar tan bien durante tantos años? Y de ser cierto ¿Qué fue realmente sino una marioneta? ¿Y qué hay de Twilight? Ella también había ingresado al juego o la misma princesa Cadance.

El segundo en el cual la unicornio ingresó en abstracciones, presa del pánico en el que se vio envuelta a causa de todo lo ocurrido, Celestia conjuró de forma veloz un rayo de color dorado que atravesó toda la sala con absoluta rapidez, cuando Sunset notó su resplandor fue demasiado tarde, lo próximo que sintió fue un gran ardor en sus costillas de la derecha, sin dubitar observó de nuevo a la alicornio, sus alas extendidas y su tiara de lado mostraban una mirada de completa indiferencia, casi hasta se podía percibir cierto odio en ellos.

\- De todas, tú eres el peor fracaso… jamás esperé esto de ti. – Celestia comenzaba a prenderse en fuego, una cantidad enorme de energía era liberada y maximizaba así su control.

Otro rayo fue expulsado de la punta del cuerno de la alicornio, de inmediato dio de lleno en el pecho de Sunset Shimmer aun incrédula por lo sucedido, ahora si podía sentir cómo una buena parte de sus músculos estaban chamuscados, el dolor era insoportable; pero el instinto de supervivencia era tan fuerte que comenzó a moverse a duras penas.

\- Nunca jamás tuve una alumna como tú, nunca ningún poni cuestionó la armonía… de una forma u otra, representas un peligro para Equestria, admito que hubiera sido hermoso tenerte como princesa de algún lugar de Equestria. – Advertía la princesa mientras otro rayo era generado, esta vez la de ojos turquesa pudo esquivarlo por los pelos.

\- ¡Guardias atrápenla, no la dejen escapar! – Gritó mientras se preparaba para eliminar a su ex estudiante.

Sin poder ya razonar ante la princesa, Sunset tuvo que realizar un hechizo de transportación, pero pronto descubrió que su cuerno no estaba… horrorizada por la magia de Celestia tuvo que comenzar a galopar.

\- ¡No tienes donde escapar! – Gritó la alicornio mientras comenzaba a galopar, a su paso el fuego mágico a su alrededor comenzó a disolverse. Sus cascos chocaban estrepitosamente contra las baldosas.

No podía ser posible, Sunset recorría los pasillos con gran desesperación, debía llegar al espejo lo más antes posible si algún lugar había al que podía escapar era al mundo humano nuevamente, pero esta vez era para no regresar jamás. De pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor en su flanco derecho, un dolor desgarrador, provocado por algún objeto que se incrustaba, también pudo escuchar el sonido del objeto de metal abrirse paso por su carne e incrementando el horror repentino que tuvo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cayendo de repente, la unicornio divisó con absoluto horror a su atacante, no podía ser… el color de sus ojos, de su pelaje… su melena; era…

\- Buen trabajo Flash Sentry. – Animaba la alicornio mientras se acercaba junto con una gran cantidad de guardias.

Horrorizada hasta la última hebra de su ser, Sunset Shimmer observaba con sus iris reducidísimas por el miedo a la alicornio, el dolor de su pata la inmovilizaba, no había llegado al hueso, pero su pata había sido atravesada por completo, evitando así que pudiera realizar acción alguna más que forcejear con el corcel.

\- Celestia, por favor, no tienes que hacer esto… - No podía entender la causa, mucho menos podía dar una defensa racional de su vida

La princesa del sol caminaba complacida por ver al error más grande de su vida inmovilizada, tirada en el piso y penetrada por la lanza en su pata, el área afectada estaba bastante cerca de su cutie mark.

\- Siempre tuvimos Cutie Marks muy parecidas, siempre pensé en ti como la sucesora perfecta. Pero ahora, no me queda más que borrarte. – Aclaraba la princesa, esta vez sin la capacidad suficiente para ocultar un sentimiento de pena por hacerlo.

\- Celestia, no lo hagas. – Suplicaba la unicornio mientras se deslizaba por el piso con sus patas delanteras, la habitación donde se hallaba el espejo estaba a tan pocos metros.

Pero Flash Sentry halaba de la lanza, haciendo fuerza con una debilitada Sunset Shimmer que derramaba lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! – Preguntaba entre sus gritos de desesperación la unicornio.

\- Porque no me sirve educar a una gobernante que no quiere serlo y que todavía cuestiona la armonía.

\- La armonía no son los elementos… somos todos los ponis. Celestia, lo comprendo tan bien como Twilight.

\- Y sin embargo no deseas ser princesa… ¿Acaso no puedes sacrificarte por Equestria?

\- No… no deseo hacerlo, mi camino es distinto… no deseo ser princesa, deseo vivir mi vida junto a mis amigas, deseo ser feliz. – Respondió la unicornio mientras sus últimas fuerzas luchaban por seguir adelante, nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan intenso como el que sentía en ese instante.

\- Sunset, créeme cuando te digo que respeto tu decisión; pero lamentablemente eres peligrosa para Equestria. – Celestia se acercaba para poner su hocico sobre la melena de la unicornio y acariciarla con cariño. – Créeme que esto es necesario. – La boca de la princesa se acercó a la oreja derecha de la poni – Sé quién eres en realidad, Twilight me lo contó todo, puede que la engañes a ella, pero no a mí. – Susurró mientras uno de sus cascos aplastaba la espalda de la unicornio de pelaje ámbar, quien sentía que sus vértebras estaban a punto de romperse a causa de la presión.

Un brillo dorado se generaba en el cuerno de la cabeza de la alicornio, su casco mantenía a su blanco inmóvil y con una mirada petrificada por la incomprensión, el terror y el dolor.

\- Es una pena perder un talento tan grande como el tuyo… siempre lo fue.

Un anhelo profundo se suscitó en el corazón de la unicornio, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas vivir, le horrorizaba perder a sus amigas, no quería dejar de vivir. Habían tantos momentos que compartir, aunque significara no volver a Equestria deseaba volver a estar con ellas los pocos años de colegio que quedaran.

En el techo se generó una abertura negra, de inmediato pudo reconocerla; el tiempo parecía haberse frenado, el hechizo que Celestia conjuraba se hacía de manera extremadamente lenta, casi hasta podía ver el movimiento de su melena de forma lenta mientras conjuraba el hechizo que seguramente tenía como fin terminar con su existencia. Pero su atención nuevamente se enfocó en el techo, donde la abertura negra se hacía más grande y de esta comenzaba a surgir una cosa que descendía con cierta velocidad por él.

Era ella, en el techo, sus alas, su piel roja, sus ojos completamente obscuros con nada más que dos círculos turquesa, sin mediar palabra alguna bajó hasta donde ella se encontraba, con gran facilidad sacó la lanza de su pata, después la sacó del terrible apretón que Celestia ejercía con su casco, tomándola en brazos la levantaba y se elevaba hacia la abertura.

Las heridas se regeneraban mientras ascendían, su cuerno también regresaba… era ella, todavía no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban. Las garras de la criatura recorrían su cuerpo, era ella misma en la forma de un demonio, definitivamente aquel surrealismo se debía a un sueño, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo en su cama, pero no se podía despertar. Al terminar de ascender la criatura la soltó, estaban en un páramo obscuro, su peri metraje se reducía de forma lenta, no se podía apreciar el paisaje, solamente un campo florido en el cual el demonio se sentaba sobre una piedra cercana. Parecía pensativa.

\- Es difícil articular palabras para mí, pero he tratado de comunicarme contigo todo este tiempo.

La cosa hablaba independientemente de que Sunset Shimmer deseara despertar, la luz no parecía tener origen, solamente llegaba a aquel tupido campo de flores coloridas. Era consciente de que todo conformaba parte de sus pesadillas, pero no podía despertar

\- Qu… qué eres tú. – Preguntó incrédula la unicornio mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

\- Soy… tú. – Respondió la demonio, sus ojos comenzaban a difuminarse, la obscuridad vencía la resistencia del peri metraje.

\- ¿Subconsciente? – Preguntó repentinamente la aun poni sin señal de incredulidad, debía quitar todo ello de momento, probablemente nunca más pasaría por aquel extraño sueño.

\- Sí. – Dijo la demonio mientras la obscuridad empezaba a consumirla – a tus órdenes. – pudo decir antes de desaparecer junto con la poni.

Sunset Shimmer abrió los ojos, se tocó su cara para ver si tenía el hocico de poni, la piel para ver si tenía su pelaje de poni, incluso revisó su muslo derecho para comprobar si tenía la herida… no, era humana, todo había sido una terrible pesadilla. Pero pronto recordó el aspecto de ella misma… esa demonio no podía ser ella, no…

Se llevó las manos a su cara, debía olvidar aquella ridícula teoría, había entrado hasta sus sueños…levantó su rostro en alto y el techo poseía una telaraña confeccionada de tal forma que formaba letras y estas a su vez palabras.

\- ¡No! No soy un demonio. – Gritó enfurecida mientras se tapaba con las sábanas y trataba de recuperar el juicio que parecía haber perdido.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto ya terminé el cover para este fic, aunque no tengo experiencia en los fanfics arts, es mi primer paso, bueno nos leemos pronto.


	7. ¿Realidad?

Me ausenté una semana, pero estoy seguro que la espera valió la pena, pues como dije, estos capítulos serán más y más interesantes.

* * *

[SSE]

Sunset Shimmer mantenía sus dientes apretados ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? O ¿Estaba bajo una broma de alguna criatura extraña? No admitía aquella tonta teoría, cualquier desvelado que conociese su historia podría haberla creado, no existía forma alguna, lo habría notado desde que era una niña. Los demonios eran criaturas detestadas tanto en Equestria como en el mundo humano, las leyendas de estos eran terriblemente descriptivas, el repudio hacia ellos era inmediato, incluso ella detestaba con todas sus ansias haberse trasformado en una a causa del elemento de la magia.

Era absurdo pensar en ello, luego estaba la pesadilla; pensando en todo aquello, la adolescente ignoraba la obra del extraño insecto que quería asemejarse a la telaraña de Charlotte para seguir analizando todo lo que había pasado, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina en otra habitación repensó bien lo que significaba. Hasta donde había estudiado los sueños eran producto del subconsciente y también utilizaban todas las experiencias pasadas, dentro de un sueño no se tenía consciencia, algunos sabios ponis como Star Swirl tenían conciencia en los mismos y hasta los usaban para resolver algunos problemas, pero generalmente cuando ella de daba cuenta de ello despertaba de forma rápida. Ahora bien, quizás tenía varias preocupaciones en la cabeza, o recuerdos… sí quizás estuvo pensando demasiado en aquella noche. Mas ignoraba la parte final de su sueño.

¿Y si realmente esa figura demoniaca que la salvó de la pesadilla era su subconsciente? ¿Si realmente estaba tratando de comunicarse con ella? No podía ser cierto, ella no estaba transformándose en un demonio, había dejado su personalidad atrás, dejó de ser cruel, arrogante, en síntesis dejó de ser malvada, egoísta, para pasar a ser quien era… había construido su propio camino desde cero, no podía ser una demonio porque no ahora, pues era alguien diferente, era diferente a antes. Después de colocar la caldera llena con agua se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara, necesitaba despertar por completo, consideraba darse una ducha fría antes de salir. Cuando finalmente observó el espejo sobre su lavamanos dio un grito y cayó al piso.

Evitando entrar a un colapso nervioso comenzó a rearmar todo lo que había visto en el espejo. Su rostro era normal, salvo… ¡por sus ojos! Estos se habían convertido en dos esferas que expulsaban una bruma obscura, a través de estos solo era reconocible algo que se podría llamar iris. Tenía el color de sus ojos pero esa era la única semejanza que guardaba con lo que entendía por ojo. Con una calma infinita y hasta entonces desconocida para ella se levantó del piso y se acercó unos centímetros a la superficie reflectante, evitó gritar nuevamente pero seguía allí, no fue un error de visión. Entonces recordó que Fluttershy se alarmó el día anterior al verla. ¿Sería lo mismo que observó?

Evitando el pánico acercó sus manos para hallar de su párpado, pero dentro de este existía carne negruzca con miles de fibrillas pequeñas, y lo peor de todo era esa bruma obscura, salía por sus ojos y se disipaba en el aire como el talco. Tomando aire y al borde del pánico hizo algo inexplicable para ella… acercó su dedo a la bruma que parecía tener forma esférica, parecía ser su ojo. Pero cuando tocó lo que parecía ser la córnea, se aterró al comprobar que no era sólida, sino más bien que su dedo ingresaba en la cavidad donde debería estar su ojo. Y podía verlo claramente, siguiendo la curiosidad y la desesperación por sentir contacto con algo, siguió adelante y cuando finalmente tuvo más de la mitad de su dedo dentro tocó algo demasiado duro para ser su cornea, no tardó en darse cuenta que era una superficie algo áspera; el terror finalmente la invadió cuando comprendió que era su cráneo.

No tenía ojos o bien poseía unos nuevos ojos; de entre ambas posibilidades la segunda fue la que se llevó las palmas; pero ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Se negaba creerle a la cosa esa sobre su identidad demoniaca… pero ante lo que tenía en frente, incluso al hecho de no estar desmayada o sin un tornillo en la cabeza, no tenía opciones de donde elegir. Un maldito demonio, no, no podía ser cierto, deseaba que aquellos ojos se fueran, añoraba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de tener aquellos lapsos dignos de una esquizofrenia.

Nuevamente y con gran esperanza se vio nuevamente al espejo y su sorpresa fue aún más grande al ver sus ojos normales… se estaba volviendo loca, era la respuesta más racional y la que prefería creer antes de aceptar las palabras de una criatura extraña y desconocida. O quizás esa cosa estaba detrás de sus cambios, quizás de alguna forma le estaba induciendo aquella mutaciones, espejismos, imágenes mentales, etc. De ser así, tenía que encontrarla y hacer que revirtieran los cambios.

Pero por qué lo haría, lo más seguro era que deseaba dominar Equestria o el mundo humano convenciéndola de ser algo que no era, los cambios que realizaba debían hacerse en la noche o quizás hasta era una especie de virus que estaba mutándola como en los videojuegos de Rainbow Dash, todo ello lo haría para ponerla en contra de sus amigas; de esa forma sería mucho más fácil lograr la victoria y si se hallaba bajo su dominio… podría conquistar Equestria con mayor facilidad, Twilight sería el primer blanco a atacar, su confianza la haría tener la guardia baja. Entonces con los elementos ya inhabilitados, Equestria perdería su medio de defensa más importante y tendría vía libre para atacarla por sorpresa; pero lo que pasaría después era totalmente desconocido para ella.

Cómo llegó a estructurar toda aquella hipótesis en menos de tres minutos era un completo misterio, pero ahora, temiendo ese escenario que era mucho más posible o al menos que aceptaba con mayor seguridad frente a ser una demonio; tenía la necesidad, el deber de aclarar lo que sucedía con ella. De ser la situación así, necesitaba encontrar a la criatura lo más antes posible. Había hecho su telaraña en algún momento de la noche, así que no debería estar muy lejos del lugar. Estaba completamente segura de que si revisaba bien todo el perímetro lo hallaría.

Pero el zumbido y el tono de su celular la distrajeron de la tarea, de inmediato lo sacó y observó el mensaje de Rarity: "No se olviden del picnic" Sunset se golpeó con la palma en la frente, lo había olvidado por completo. En el estado en el que se encontraba no sabía qué hacer, si se presentaba y tenía uno de esos extraños cambios… de seguro que la impresión en sus amigas no sería una aceptación inmediata, en especial porque no sabía qué sería lo que cambiaría exactamente, se veía envuelta en un campo lleno de incertidumbre, no sabía porque tenía las transformaciones aleatorias o por qué se asemejaban más a…

\- No, no soy un demonio ¿Entiendes? – Decía observando a cualquier lugar y esperando que el insecto ese la escuchara.

Era en absoluto inaceptable aceptar la loca teoría de sus cambios, debía ser la magia de la amistad que hacía que sufriera leves transformaciones, así como los presentaba al tocar música con sus amigas. Sí, esa era la razón, el único detalle era que estaba "cambiando" como en los juegos de la amistad, probablemente hasta se mostraba más cercana a ella y sus amigas.

Se tranquilizó al pensar aquello, ignorando por completo el hecho de que sus transformaciones se asemejaban más a una hibridación con un demonio que con un poni, se sentó a seleccionar algo que llevaría al picnic, tenía un poco de mortadela para preparar sándwiches, unas cuantas verduras… era raro que pudiera comer carne a pesar de su pasado en una dieta estricta de solo verduras, un poni jamás podría comer carne, pero con un nuevo cuerpo y con nuevas necesidades, se había visto obligada a probarla y debía admitir que le encontró el gusto.

Unas cuantas frutas; su refrigerador necesitaba reabastecimiento, pero tomando la cesta que había buscado en la noche, tomó una tela colorida para poner en el piso y decidió abandonar su casa, deseando no volver en un buen tiempo y olvidarse de la pequeña fantasía del insecto que recorría su mente sin cesar.

*[SST]

El día no podía ser más curioso de lo que ya era, un joven como lo era Wane observaba con gran intriga todo su alrededor, los niños del orfanato se hallaban corriendo de aquí para allá, tomando sus respectivos cargos repartidos, desde conserjes, meseros, teloneros hasta actores, magos y gimnastas, todos daban los últimos retoques de su presentación. Los observaba atentamente, niños, niñas, adolescentes, todos cooperaban en la tarea de manera conjunta; incluso los pequeños de cinco años pasaban con prisa, llevando pequeñas bolsas blancas de plástico con vestuarios a los vestidores. El orfanato anteriormente había sido una mansión de Star Swirl.

\- Ven, sígueme. – Informó la veinteañera empujándolo por la espalda hacia el interior de la mansión.

Wane se dejaba llevar por la fuerza que ella imprimía, si bien no le importaba en gran medida las actividades que realizaría en el lugar, no tenía nada más que hacer, había revisado la documentación de la ciudad, incluso algunos reportes de anomalías en los colegios. Pero no encontró nada que pudiera llevarla con ella; sus posibilidades se reducían a esperar que el momento idóneo se presentase y finalmente su magia se desbordara por unos segundos, haría una transportación al lugar preciso; de esa forma, aunque estuviese con otros humanos, la hallaría en el instante. Pero hasta que llegase el momento para ello, no tenía nada en que pasar la ardua espera. Además, observando la conducta de los humanos dentro de aquella pequeña actividad que realizarían los humanos jóvenes podría llegar a aprender algo más sobre ellos.

Sunset obligó a su coetáneo a llegar hasta la oficina de la directora con un gran cansancio de debido a la poca cooperación que este le ofreció. Mas cuando estuvieron en el lugar, esta los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Señor Wane, estoy sorprendida de que le interese participar de esta actividad. Espero que no se deba a las tácticas evasivas de la señorita Shimmer. – Sugirió con cierto tono de burla y logrando incomodar a Sunset Shimmer.

\- Desde luego que sí, los niños no son el tipo de personas con las que me gusta convivir, pero le debía un enorme favor, así que haré lo que pueda. – Respondió el joven con una sonrisa de lado mientras observaba por la ventana los jardines; estos comenzaban a llenarse de gente que llegaba.

De inmediato la veinteañera sacó una caja café con unas cuantas poleras; observándola con cierto recuerdo fugaz del pasado.

\- Ten. – Afirmó poco antes de pasar una de las prendas, que calculaba era de la talla de Wane, parecía tener algo fornido, pero no era de los que amaban las pesas.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Una polera. – Contestó de forma sarcástica la veinteañera, al ver la reacción poco contentada de su coetáneo esbozó una sonrisa poco antes de hablar. – Las usan para identificarnos como el equipo de voluntarios. – Aclaró finalmente poco antes de salir de la habitación hacia los baños.

Con cierto asombro por la vestimenta obligatoria para participar del evento el joven posó sus ojos turquesas sobre el diseño del mismo, un color rojo sobre el cual se lucía un escudo de armas, seguramente del orfanato, con unas letras en blanco y negro que decían voluntariado de actividades de recolección de fondos.

\- Nos vemos luego. – Señaló, mientras seguía con la mirada a la humana que de pronto parecía estar extremadamente emocionada por cooperar con el orfanato, no comprendía exactamente la razón por la cual lo estaba, pero de alguna forma llegaba a importarle, su curiosidad le llevaba a seguirla a través de los pasillos mientras esta corría por llegar al baño.

Cuando esta atravesó la puerta sabía bien que no existiría modo alguno en que pudiera verla dentro, le constaba que los humanos observaban esa conducta como terriblemente mala, así que al ver el símbolo del baño de varones al lado ingresó sin la menor duda, probablemente estaría cambiándose de vestimenta y esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo, una camisa beige con unos lentes negros habían sido su elección para el día, pero no importaba lo que llevaba puesto, así que no tuvo el más mínimo problema en sacársela y ponerse la polera roja. En menos de un minuto salió para ver a Sunset con una polera similar, los colores de la polera y algunos mechones de su cabello eran casi idénticos, cuando esta lo observó, apreció una sonrisa por parte de este.

\- ¿Me veo bien? – Fue la única frase que a Wane se le pudo ocurrir.

\- No estás tan mal. – Fue la respuesta de la pelifuego poco antes de dejar al sujeto que había conocido de forma tan esporádica, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

El demonio se preguntaba por qué todavía tenía una confusión respecto a la identidad de la fémina, entendía que ella tenía una personalidad particular con respecto a las humanas de su edad, sin embargo, pasar el tiempo junto con ella resultaba será algo casi tan grato como disfrutar de la música.

En medio de su andar, la veinteañera se dio media vuelta para observarlo y hacer una mueca.

\- Hey, el día está a punto de empezar y ya estás bloqueado, vamos, tenemos que ayudar. – Advirtió poco antes de seguir con su paso.

Otra de las razones por las cuales la hembra le tenía intrigado era el carácter cambiante que poseía, ciertamente sus conocimientos del comportamiento en otras especies no bastaban para poder comprender a la perfección a la humana, en especial la emoción que tenía al tratarse de ese apoyo a las criaturas más jóvenes. Sus pasos lentos volvieron a seguir a la casi mujer por los pasillos, bajando unas escaleras con sus respectivas alfombras, algunas imágenes de antiguos huérfanos sobresalientes y demás.

La fémina espero al mocetón unos segundos a la salida a los jardines, cuando este finalmente la alcanzó reparó en que su aspecto no era en definitiva repudiable, conocía a muchas chicas que habrían dicho un montón de piropos al respecto del cuerpo que se gastaba, pero por experiencias pasadas la pelifuego había comprendido que lo importante estaba dentro y aunque el mundo entero había popularizado la frase y llegado a repetirla de la forma más superficial, ella sabía bien a lo que se refería… pero también apreciaba que el desconocido se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarla incluso como forma de reparar el disgusto que le había hecho pasar en el centro comercial.

La función de teatro se hallaba en una de sus partes cumbres, el personaje principal era atravesado por una espada en una finta tramposa por parte de su rival acérrimo, se trataba de un conde de peinado simple, con una coleta y una casaca de militar; sí, el amor del poeta hacia una dulce doncella finalmente se veía frustrado con el horrible susurro de la muerte en su oído, todo el público expectante observaba conmocionado la escena final de una obra hecha por el mismo Star Swirl.

El mariscal finalmente lograba vencer al maldito poeta, este caía al piso con la espada traspasando su axila, pero emulando la terrible estocada que atravesaba sus vísceras causándole un dolor enorme; su vista se alzaba victoriosa mientras el cuerpo del poeta caía, definiendo así el final de su vida, llena de sufrimiento y angustia. La doncella atrapada en una prisión observaba horrorizada la muerte de su amado.

\- ¡Oh mi Laydi! Hoy no solo he matado a este infeliz que le robo el corazón, sino que también he matado a una parte de mí junto con él. – El público desconocía que semejante obra pudiera ser escrita por el viejo Star Swirl, veía atónito la escena final de una obra que los mantuvo al borde de las butacas del teatro construido bajo órdenes del mismo propietario antes de morir.

Así finalmente, el increíblemente joven mariscal de tan solo veintiocho años se acercaba hasta la fémina que lo observaba aterrorizada, no hacía falta saber que dentro del orfanato existía una exigencia al máximo así como un cuidado y protección únicos, lo mejor de todo era que los estudiantes eran quienes se exigían entre ellos sacar lo mejor, era una familia unida. A la que lamentablemente nunca pudo unirse. Pero dejando de recordar el pasado, Sunset se contentaba con la maravillosa interpretación; recordaba la obra línea por línea: La señorita Spring Rose yacía sentada en el piso, producto de la enconada lucha de sus pretendientes, una estaca le había llegado al hombro, inmovilizándola con absoluto dolor, pero ahora se podía apreciar el dolor, el sufrimiento que le causaba el hecho de perder a su amado a manos del pretendiente que había rechazado y estar a varios metros de distancia, dentro de una celda solo incrementaba su agonía.

Las botas del mariscal chocaban fuertemente con el piso a medida que avanzaba hacia el lecho de la bella dama, tomando un frasco de vidrio dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, lo extendía hacia ella.

\- Si él es tu elección amarlo hasta la muerte, no puedo obligarte a amarme; pero tampoco puedo verte sufrir sin tener la cura de tus males.

Spring Rose comprendía muy bien el significado de las palabras del joven mariscal, así como el público, algunas muchachas que habían acompañado a sus padres a regañadientes ahora no podían evitar derramar una lágrima, incluso un par de caballeros comenzaban a hacer el ademán de no ver la tragedia que se suscitaba tapándose el rostro con sus manos, pero aun así, dejando un espacio para ver lo que ocurriría.

\- No hay barreras para el amor, no hay límite para aquello que se hace por él. Mi buen mozo, quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas... pero no viviré sin mi amor. – Exclamó finalmente poco antes de ingerir el veneno que había dentro del frasco que obviamente era jugo de uva.

Entonces, la doncella poco agraciada por la que se había librado una batalla en la política, en la guerra e incluso en la poesía caía muerta, sus vestimentas harapientas la envolvían mientras su vista se perdía y finalmente dejaba de respirar.

-Es pues justo que los justos ganen y los injustos pierdan. – Clamaba finalmente el mariscal poco antes de sacar otro frasco y beber su contenido que resultaba ser vino. Poco después comenzó a caminar a la salida del calabozo, allá afuera le esperaba la gloria, el poder… la victoria ya era suya.

En ese instante el telón se cerró, la audiencia se levantó completamente maravillada por la actuación, cautivada hasta lo más profundo. Incluso los adolescentes silbaban de gozo ante tal presentación. Más de uno deseaba conocer a los actores que no los superaban en edad, incluso Spring Rose tenía una edad inferior a la mayoría.

Sunset también deba aplausos con todas sus ansias había leído la obra hasta el cansancio dentro de la biblioteca del barbado… de pequeña lo había adoptado como ejemplo a seguir, aunque lo hacía a su paso… a su lado Wane daba unos pequeños aplausos pese a no haber captado la obra de la misma forma; donde todos vieron amor y lágrimas, el observó un proceso de progreso de la civilización, de ideas que comenzaban a cambiar la vieja sociedad. Una victoria que evidentemente tuvieron que ganar y que se merecían. Star Swirl había captado de forma impecable todo aquello.

\- Como pocos llegaron al inicio de la obra, se perdieron el siguiente dato importante. – Aclaraba la directora con un gran placer. – Esta es una de varias obras que se dicen Star Swirl escribió, la encontramos en un rincón de una vieja casa del árbol hace siete años, pero que por desgracia…

Las palabras de la directora, servían como dato curioso y deseado por las personas que escuchaban mientras salían del teatro. Sunset comenzaba a pasar por un pasillo diseñado para los actores al frente del escenario, donde un pequeño se paseaba sin que nadie le pusiera atención en absoluto Wane lo observó intrigado, gesticulaba cierta melancolía, pero se tapaba inmediatamente con una de sus manos para que lo vieran, Sunset estaba tan emocionada que no lo observó. De inmediato ambos llegaron al escenario que ya tenía el telón abajo. Los muchachos seguían allí.

\- Hola, lo hicieron fantástico, me gustaría un autógrafo de cada uno de ustedes – decía con entusiasmo mientras procuraba que su remera fuese apreciable. – Wane y yo somos los voluntarios que se presentaron.

\- Hola, perdonen que no podamos saltar de alegría, estamos agotados. – Aclaró un muchacho con la voz algo ronca, mientras se deshacía de su utilería de soldado y la guardaba cuidadosamente en una caja.

\- Bien, mejor los dejo solos. – Respondió Sunset.

Nuevamente Wane fue prácticamente empujado fuera del escenario para salir a las afueras de la mansión, el patio trasero era inmenso y la mayoría de los huérfanos allí solían jugar todo el tiempo en ellos, además de cuidarlo.

\- ¿Oíste lo que dije? Agh, no sé qué me pasa, actúo como una tonta aquí – Dijo la pelifuego con algo de vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban algo ruborizadas.

\- Yo diría que te gusta bastante, eso es todo. – Aclaró el joven a su lado mientras tomaba nota de las extrañas pulsaciones del corazón de la fémina, así como un aumento en la irrigación de sangre.

\- ¿Tú crees? – cuestionó la veinteañera con cierta impresión.

\- Desde luego, quizás te guste ser voluntaria, hasta el punto de ponerme a trabajar aquí por nada. – Continuó el joven en tono de burla. Ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la mujer.

\- Sabía que podías sonreír. – Agregó poco antes de recibir un ademán de golpe por parte de esta.

\- Ajá, ahora vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo. – Acotó la fémina poco antes de seguir empujando a Wane.

\- Podrías dejar de hacer eso, no escaparé ni nada por el estilo.

\- Es que me está gustando hacerlo. – Respondió de forma juguetona la veinteañera.

*[SSE]

El sol estaba en ese punto donde es perfecto para pasar el tiempo bajo él y estar relativamente fresca, la piel de Rarity lo agradecía y Fluttershy también se alegraba de no sufrir de su furia.

\- Vamos, estoy segura de que ninguna de ustedes antes había visto antes algo tan alocado. – Mencionaba Pinkie Pie mientras sostenía el objeto de su completa atención en la mano.

\- Pinkie es solo una piedra con forma de pato. – Señaló Applejack con cierta curiosidad. – Es bonita y todo, pero.

\- Pero nada, es el pisapapeles perfecto. – Advirtió la adolescente de pelo alocado mientras tomaba la piedra y la ponía en uno de los bolsillos de su falda.

Sunset sonrió, apreciaba de forma irrefutable cualquier momento junto a ellas, en cierto sentido el tiempo junto a ellas valía el precio de todo su pasado, hacía que sus decisiones valieran la pena, es cierto, muchas veces había pensado tirar la toalla ante la actitud de algunos de sus compañeros en el pasado, cuando cambiar parecía una tarea tan pero tan difícil cuando le ponían apodos, cuando la ignoraban por completo y mostrarle el resentimiento que se había ganado con todas las de la ley. Por esos momentos todo fue confusión, pero no se comparaba en nada con lo de ahora, en absoluto deseaba que ellas supiesen de sus cambios repentinos, no aceptaba las palabras del molesto insecto; pero, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, a cada segundo parecían hacerse más y más verídicas.

\- Y eso básicamente es lo primero que debes saber acerca de los chicos. – Sostenía Rarity mientras Twilight tomaba notas en un cuadernillo pequeño.

\- Esto tiene un método, leyes… variables; dudo mucho que hubiera aprendido esto en un libro. – Decía completamente impresionada la adolescente de piel morada mientras volvía a revisar sus apuntes que habían excedido las diez páginas, las palabras clave y detalles importantes eran resaltados.

\- Y ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto? – Cuestionó Rarity mientras observaba a Rainbow Dash que también había tomado algunas notas mentales de la clase magistral de su amiga, claro, sin dejar de parecer indiferente al tema.

La pregunta de la modista de inmediato puso a la adolescente entre la espada y la pared, la entretenida clase terminaba con la pregunta que realmente importaba y aquella que no deseaba responder. Eran evidentes las sospechas levantadas a raíz de la pregunta, pero a Rarity le encantaba comprobar las cosas de primera mano.

\- ¿No es obvio? – Esquivó la adolescente con una mirada apenada.

\- Pues, no lo es para mí. – Continuó Rainbow Dash con un gesto de complicidad entre ella y Rarity que se selló con una mirada entre ambas.

\- No se lo digan a nadie.

Sunset también escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amiga, apreciando la inocencia que todavía poseía, ciertamente, no sabía muchas cosas de tener amigas como ella en un inicio, un secreto era algo vinculante entre ellas, fuese como fuese, lo mantendrían oculto y jurarían no revelarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- Claro que sí, lo juramos. – Se apresuró a responder Rainbow mientras se acercaba junto al resto de sus amigas para escuchar mejor los casi susurros de la adolescente.

\- Flash me gusta. – Admitió finalmente con un gesto de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa de nerviosismo por finalmente librarse del secreto.

Ante la impresión del grupo, la nueva estudiante del CHS estaba impaciente.

\- No es el secreto más secreto de todos terroncito. – Dijo de forma sincera Applejack con Pinkie Pie comenzando a servir unos Sándwiches que preparó junto con Fluttershy.

\- Y bueno… te quiero comentar. – Comenzó a decir Sunset.

\- Twilight, no creerás lo que pasó ayer. – Interrumpió Pinkie Pie. – vi un montón de globos de todos los colores y entonces se apareció uno morado, entonces te recordé, recordé que hasta ahora no habíamos tenido una pijamada contigo, así que yo propongo hacer una – Gritó, pero al instante siguiente hizo el ademán de toser y poniendo un puño en su boca continuó hablando haciendo como si tosiera. – Aaaa Applejack pone el lugar Chuuu.

\- Qué espera yo…

\- Voto a favor. – Se adelantó Rainbow, seguida de Fluttershy que dijo de forma baja un sí, Rarity, incluso Sunset confirmó de manera inmediata.

\- Bueno, vivimos bajo una democracia, así que señorita Applejack, usted pondrá la casa. – Sentenció Rainbow de forma puntual e imitando a la señorita Harshwinny incluso su tono de voz.

Twilight todavía no comprendía muy bien la forma en la cual todo el grupo de amigas al que ahora pertenecía lograba tener un vínculo armónico con peleas, riñas e incluso con apodos entre ellas, recordaba que una vez memorable, la venerabilísima Rarity había hecho enfurecer tanto a Rainbow Dash con su falta de feminidad entendida bajo sus términos que Rainbow se había acercado y como si de un chico se tratara dio un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mano al trasero de la modista. En aquella ocasión estuvieron a pocos segundos de aniquilarse la una con la otra; en su anterior colegio habría sido causa de una batalla a muerte si no es que de una ira de por vida, pero después de una semana ambas volvieron a hablarse, aunque claro, todo aquello estaba bajo el perpetuo silencio de las siete.

\- Por cierto Twilight, el otro día estaba leyendo un artículo de… - Comenzaba a decir Sunset con la alegría del momento para ser frenada de inmediato por Applejack.

\- Twilight, será mejor que vengas antes para que la señorita olvidadiza de aquí no te deje dormir en algún rincón frio. – Advirtió la vaquera con su tono campirano.

Las miradas de Applejack y Rainbow se cruzaban mostrando una capacidad casi telepática de comentar el vergonzoso momento en el que Big Mac le devolvió a la fémina su sujetador negro en la granja semanas después de haberlo olvidado. Hasta ese momento, el chiste interno de la Apple era casi irrefutable y para una mente malpensada podría convertirse en un tema candente y muy sugerente. Eso se ganaba por proclamar una falsa democracia.

Desde hace un tiempo, las muchachas le ponían una atención enorme a la más reciente estudiante del CHS, incluso en momentos como aquel, la ignoraban, comprendía que estuvieran algo ansiosas por conocer a la Twilight de su mundo que era diametralmente distinta de su contraparte, por lo que sabía, realmente era otra persona, alguien un poco más cerrada y con cierta inquietud por la magia de la amistad.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a hablarle a Twilight, pero un dolor fuerte de cabeza le vino de repente, esta vez venía seguido de un mareo, ninguna de sus amigas notó el reciente estado en el que se encontraba, pero sin darse cuenta se levantó del césped, ante la vista de sus amigas se llevó la palma a la frente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa querida? – Cuestionó Rarity con preocupación.

\- Nada, solo un dolor de cabeza, iré a mojarme un poco. – Advirtió la adolescente poco antes de retirarse.

Si esos cambios se daban, prefería realizarlos en un lugar alejado de ellas, que mejor que el baño del parque para hacerlo, lo que menos deseaba era que la vieran como un monstruo nuevamente, debía descubrir la causa y necesitaba la ayuda de Twilight, por mal que sonara, sus amigas no tenían un carácter científico, objetivo y abierto que poseía su amiga de lentes.

El mareo bajaba lentamente, pero volvía a incrementarse, los baños estaban a no más de cien metros, pero le costó tanto llegar a ellos era tal que apenas pudo dar diez pasos seguidos sin tambalearse. Sus amigas no la observaban, por suerte.

Pero de pronto sus oídos se agudizaron de una forma extraordinaria, pudo escuchar unos pasos no muy lejos del lugar en el cual se hallaba, detrás de la arboleda, pisaba algunas ramas, hojas secas, pero se acercaba con cierta prisa. En ese instante, tuvo un terrible presentimiento, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a preocuparse por la situación, el sujeto se estaba acercando.

El mareo se hizo todavía más fuerte, forzando a la adolescente a aferrarse al tronco de un árbol para no caer; sin embargo el sonido se hacía más y más cercano, no perdía la intuición de que era algo malo. Sin fundamento alguno esa pequeña preocupación comenzó a hacerse mayor, hasta el punto de desesperarla. Los síntomas comenzaron a desaparecer, pero todavía podía escuchar los pasos de lo que fuera que estuviese en la frondosidad de los árboles.

Cuando se dispuso a caminar en dirección a sus amigas, cerró los ojos a causa de un poco de polvo que le entró a los ojos y cuando los abrió, se asombró de lo que observó: estaba en un desierto y el sol comenzaba a bajar.

\- No, dónde, dónde estoy. – Preguntó de repente con un susto enorme.

Un viento repentino junto con una gran cantidad de arena del desierto nubla su campo de visión. Pero de pronto la fémina sintió como si algo de ella quisiera decirle algo, como si alguien tratara de hablar con ella, era igual que ver a Fluttershy hablar cuando tenía miedo, pero no podía observar a quien deseaba hablarle, no tenía ni la más remota idea y sin embargo, tenía una preocupación inexplicable por el sujeto que escuchó caminar. ¿Irracional? No tenía otra palabra para describir lo que estaba sucediendo y sin embargo todavía podía pensar de manera fría el estar parada en medio el desierto.

La sensación no se iba, de hecho seguía exhortándola de forma continua que caminara en dirección a una duna cercana, sin darse cuenta comenzó a realizar ese deseo, sus huellas eran borradas casi instantáneamente. Qué diantres sucedía.

"Haber , Sunset… qué pasó" se decía recordando que hace no más de treinta segundos estaba en el parque de la ciudad y ahora estaba en medio de un desierto, no era un sueño… definitivamente no estaba soñando despierta. Todo era real, se transportó a un lugar bastante lejano, conocía la sensación de transportarse, era un hechizo que antes utilizaba de manera indiscriminada, pero en este mundo no se podían realizar tales acciones, menos manipular la poca magia a la que tenía acceso pues no estaba en la escuela. No tocó música ni nada.

Sus pasos se vieron frenados al escuchar un sonido seco en las cercanías. Entonces la preocupación se elevó hasta casi llegar a ser desesperación nuevamente, quienquiera que fuese ¡La había seguido hasta allí! Sonaba bastante demencial, pero ella había realizado una transportación de enorme distancia sin desearlo, ni conjurarlo, si ese sentimiento o lo que fuera le decía que era el mismo sujeto… probablemente era cierto.

En ese instante sus mareos frenaron, el dolor de cabeza terminó; el sujeto que la perseguía estaba no muy lejos, de pronto sintió un empujón y casi instantáneamente las dunas, la arena y el sol a punto de ponerse desaparecieron para que ahora pudiera apreciar un montón de cajas viejas y desechadas en un callejón angosto, una rata huyó despavorida del lugar, pero no le prestó atención, no entendía nada de sucedido, absolutamente todo era incomprensible de momento.

La sensación apareció nuevamente, pero esta vez junto con ella también llegó un sentimiento de seguridad al saberlo y al entender que ese algo tenía cierto plan, era como si intuyera exactamente lo que debía hacer, primero: dirigirse a la salida del callejón, tomar una capucha rosada y ponérsela en la cabeza. Después caminar en dirección a una estatua de un sujeto en meditación.

Sin repensarlo mejor, la adolescente siguió al pie de la letra aquellas ¿Sospechas? ¿De javus? O lo que fueren las visiones que tenía en su cabeza, sin conocer nada del lugar, se guió por una serie de imágenes salidas de quién sabe dónde, tomó una capucha rosada de un puesto que las vendía, todas las personas la observaban de extrañadas, pues todas parecían estar observándola. Ignorando todo eso continuó con su camino.

La sensación de peligro ahora era mucho mayor, así que apresuró su paso, no debía mostrar su rostro, se puso la capucha rosada y se tapó el cabelló, un mechón bajó por su frente hasta llegar al frente de sus ojos, una vez ocurrió esto, cambió de color frente a sus ojos, en lugar de ser rojo se convirtió en uno negro. Entonces con un pánico inexplicable observó su mano y se percató de que esta también cambiaba de color a uno verde pálido. Se tragó su grito de susto continuando con su caminar, las personas no perdían detalle de su avance hasta llegar a la estatua que concordaba con lo que había visto dentro de su cabeza momentos antes, sin perder más tiempo continuó con lo que ahora parecía una persecución.

El final de la calle estaba cerca, cuando escuchó un camión tocar su bocina de forma estridente, juró haber visto la luz en rojo, ante el susto sus reflejos, que eran buenos, no respondieron, solo siguió caminando sin prestar mucha atención al motorizado que estaba ahora a menos de un metro y un choque inminente. Sus pulmones se detuvieron, sus cuerdas vocales se pasmaron, quiso gritar pero no pudo. El miedo por su fin le quitaba todo pensamiento que pudiera realizar al respecto… pero seguía caminando, hasta que paró en seco y después de cerrar los ojos viendo pasar su vida frente a ella, se entró a sí misma atravesando el camión, solo la parte superior de su pecho, cuello y desde luego su cabeza se hallaban visibles, pero sobre el camión, el resto de su cuerpo estaba en algún lado.

Entonces nuevamente comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba en el camión, que de hecho lo atravesaba, de forma horrorizada observó cómo pasaba a través del capote del motorizado y salía del otro lado con su cuerpo completo… Pero no hubo tiempo siquiera de ver el rostro del conductor o de los transeúntes aterrorizados por lo sucedido; el peligro estaba próximo. Tenía que llegar hasta el callejón.

Con los cinco sentidos alerta, la adolescente podía sentir como que tenía un sexto y hasta un séptimo sentido adicional, supo de forma inexplicable que un borde del edificio a cinco metros frente a ella estaba en mal estado y de hecho una fuerza parecía moverla para que cediera.

Sus observaciones se hicieron realidad, todo el muro comenzó a ceder, escuchó el sonido del cascajo, del cemento y de ladrillos desplomarse, resquebrajarse e incluso caer sobre ella, pero en esta ocasión deseo continuar caminando, esperando que se diera el mismo fenómeno. Cerró los ojos debido al miedo, no fue sino hasta que escuchó el sonido del muro golpeándose contra el asfalto y la acerca cuando los abrió. Sus pasos no se detenían y asombrosamente no estaba ni un poco cansada, su respiración se mantenía igual; observó el rostro de la mayoría de las personas presentes, muchos observaban con miedo lo sucedido, sus rostros denotaban el horror de ver semejantes fenómenos frente a ellos.

Por una fracción de segundo, pasó al lado de una tienda con un mostrador de vidrio de gran tamaño, lamentablemente al observarlo, vio en su reflejo el par de ojos que había visto en la mañana; sin embargo, la sensación de peligro no se iba, dejaba para después cualquier cosa.

Estaba a pocos metros de que el callejón terminara cuando pudo apreciar que no había escape, todos sucedió de forma bastante rápida, de hecho, fue solamente como sentir otro cosquilleo en el estómago y como si no tuviera contacto con tierra. En una milésima de segundo, se encontraba nuevamente en el parque, pero esa vez, rodeada de personas. Sintió una especie de escozor por toda la cara y un poco de ardor en los ojos; esas sensaciones regresaban, pero esta vez la impulsaban a caminar en dirección a sus amigas, le infundían también una tranquilidad absoluta… incomprensible y en gran medida demencial, pero en vista de las circunstancias, Sunset prefirió seguir ese… Instinto.

Sus pasos lentos se encaminaron detrás del montículo donde deberían estar sus amigas; quizás la calma pudo espabilarla de un hecho fundamental: su aspecto. Preocupada, sacó su teléfono celular para utilizar la pantalla como espejo; con cierto temor apuntó directamente a su rostro. El color de su piel, su cabello y fundamentalmente sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. El dolor de cabeza desapareció, así también los mareos. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Se pellizcó su brazo izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas para levantarse del sueño. Pero el efecto fue dar un grito de dolor de su parte.

\- Qué pasó Sunsy. – Dijo Pinkie que se apareció de la nada. Logrando que Sunset pegara otro grito.

\- Pinkie… ¿Puedes hacerte invisible o algo?

\- Solo rompo la cuarta pared. – Dijo con una sonrisa la de pelo alocado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Emm, nada, nos preguntábamos dónde estabas, te fuiste por más de una hora.

No podía ser cierto, el tiempo en que transcurrió todo no pudo haber sobrepasado los diez minutos.

\- Si… eeeh tuve unos mareos terribles, tuve que ir por unas pastillas que olvidé en casa.

\- ¿Fuiste a tu casa? – Cuestionó Rainbow con cierta emoción. – Debiste haber recorrido la ciudad a toda velocidad.

\- Sí, claro que sí. – Afirmó la pelifuego mirando hacia atrás, pero no había nadie…

* * *

Y ¿bien? Seguro ya muchos están adelantándose a lo que ocurrirá después, al menos espero haberlos dejado picados… bueno, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	8. Cadenas

*[SSE]

\- Ahora sí, insecto… dime… qué me has hecho. – Cuestionaba Sunset quien tenía en una de sus manos un bisturí preparado para diseccionar a la criatura que tenía en una de sus manos, fuertemente inmovilizada contra la mesa de su cocina.

Atrapar al extrañísimo bicho había sido una tarea de locos, sobre todo porque se la pasó buscándolo casi por cuatro horas por las afueras de su casa, dentro, por el sótano, en la azotea, detrás de los muebles; en fin, ahora lo tenía capturado en su mano derecha, sus movimientos eran continuos y debido al exoesqueleto brillante, recubierto de una especie de líquido transparente pero viscoso mantenerlo sujetado era difícil, por no decir completamente repugnante. Pero no dejaba de hacer presión. Las placas en las que estaba dividido su tórax, abdomen y cabeza se movían la una con la otra, haciendo contacto continuo con la mano de la adolescente y poniéndole los pelos de punta al sentir dicho movimiento.

\- Sunset Shimmer, yo no hacer nada para preparar tu cambio, ser mero sirviente… - La criatura apenas podía articular palabras, todo había pasado de forma veloz, estaba completamente atrapado, si cambiaba de forma a la de un insecto de tamaño menor, seguramente la mano de su captora terminaría por aplastarlo.

Los ojos turquesa de la muchacha mostraban una desesperación tal que parecían salirse de sus órbitas, el sonido de su voz no era de menos, casi gritaba en su interrogatorio y a juzgar por el temblor en la mano en la que sostenía el bisturí, estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de la cuestión costase lo que costase.

\- Mientes, me hiciste algo cuando dormía, lo sé… lo repetiré solo una vez más. – La situación era difícil de comprender sin tener en cuenta la desesperación y el miedo de Sunset Shimmer, y a causa de ello, levantó el bisturí acercándolo hacia el insecto para que pudiera apreciar mejor su filo y la seriedad de sus palabras, así como la amenaza directa que plantaba en la curiosa criatura. - ¿¡Qué me hiciste!?

\- Sunset Shimmer ser demonio, consternación ser comprensible, pero… - De inmediato el insecto emitió un chillido de dolor, semejante al de una pizarra cuando es rasgada, el dolor era incuestionable, después de todo había perdido una de sus ocho patas que lamentablemente quedó expuesta cuando trató de escapar del asfixiante agarre.

La adolescente perdía todo rastro de cordura, veía a la criatura como fuente de lo que le ocurría ultimadamente, su mente deseaba esa posibilidad, creía firmemente en ella y no aceptaba nada que estuviese fuera de dicho planteamiento; jamás estaría dispuesta a aceptar la ridícula posibilidad que el mismo insecto le presentó hace un día. Era por ello que sin importar lo que costase, debía lograr que Ocllo o como quiera que se llamase dejara de mentir al respecto y le dijera sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- ¡Dilo! – Ordenó la adolescente mientras incrementaba la fuerza con la cual sostenía al insecto. Sin importarle ahora el asco que producía el hacerlo y que el exoesqueleto de la pequeña criatura comenzara a doblarse.

Las patas de Ocllo hacían fuerza, su exoesqueleto se reforzaba, creando placas por todo su cuerpo para resistir la presión, comenzaba a perder aire a causa del apretón; nunca se le había pasado por la mente que Sunset Shimmer fuera a terminar con su vida y desde luego… antes de siquiera haber cumplido el objetivo que su amo le había dado. No, no podía morir sin completarlo, su mente, incluso con su limitado alcance, comenzó a tratar de hallar una salida, hasta que la encontró en aquello que poco antes consideró como un error.

\- Sunset Shimmer preguntar por cambios… pero no ver que ella misma cambia… crueldad no formar parte de nueva Sunset Shimmer.

Las palabras del insecto fueron como un balde de agua fría, en menos de una milésima Sunset observó a la criatura y que de hecho ya le había cortado otra de sus patas con el bisturí, sus chillidos acallados por su rabia comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes, pronto se percató de lo que estaba haciendo; de inmediato soltó el bisturí para después liberar a la criatura de su asfixiante agarre.

Ocllo salió a toda prisa del alcance de Sunset Shimmer, pero no se fue de la habitación, en lo alto de una pared la observó fijamente con sus ojos rojos a la muchacha que mostraba signos indescifrables para él.

Ella por su parte comenzaba a observar la mesa con gran reflexión ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Las palabras del insecto tuvieron un efecto inmediato; de hecho sus acciones no parecían estar para nada acordes con la realidad, las patas del pequeño ser vivo seguían en la mesa, no derramaban sangre, como en la mayoría de los insectos; pero más importante aún era el hecho de que le hiciese algo semejante. Bien podría ser una criatura detestable, pero aun así, no se justificaba el haberle hecho semejante daño, pero más que todo, qué le pasaba a ella, se supone que no era así. El conflicto por el cual atravesaba le distraía de la mirada del bicho.

¿Y si todo era verdad? ¿Y si se volvía un demonio como en el baile de otoño? ¿Y si volvía a estar sola? Definitivamente no deseaba aquello, no deseaba apartarse de sus amigas; mucho menos deseaba volver a ser odiada, a duras penas había logrado cierta redención dentro de su colegio, no soportaría volver al mismo estado de antes, no soportaría fallarles a todos de esa forma.

\- Sunset Shimmer… estado ser incomprensible para Ocllo. – Dijo de repente a criaturilla mientras se acercaba a la mesa volando de forma rauda y ruidosa.

La fémina levantó levemente la vista para observar al insecto mientras aterrizaba sobre la mesa, observando la falta de sus patas, sus movimientos cautelosos no cambiaban en nada, sin embargo, se sentía mal por lo sucedido momentos atrás. Sus sentimientos eran incomprensibles, sentía culpa sentía miedo y sentía una sensación constante de peligro. Pero de pronto, una lágrima comenzó a descender por su mejilla. Quería que todo fuese mentira, pero entre más se enquistaba en ello, la realidad parecía empeñarse en mostrarle que la maldita afirmación del insecto era verdadera.

\- Cambios ser…

\- Cállate por favor. – Susurró la adolescente, mientras tomaba algo de aire y replanteaba su situación. - ¿Se puede revertir? – Preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

\- Reversión… ser imposible, extracción del núcleo ser posible pero llevar consecuencias.

\- ¿Núcleo?

\- Los demonios puros, poseer un núcleo de millones de años de evolución, hallarse en todo el cuerpo, ser responsable de la creación de magia.

\- Entonces si me lo saco, detendré esta transformación…

Al aceptar lentamente la palabra de la criatura, Sunset no podía sino aceptar también que la salida debía realizarse acorde a sus palabras… si el núcleo le daba aquella maldita magia, entonces tendría que sacárselo, extraerlo, extirparlo para evitar el futuro fúnebre que se acercaba con su agarre aciago sobre ella.

\- Sunset Shimmer razonar de forma imprudente, núcleo no solo ser fuente de magia para demonio, ser también indispensable para mantener vivo a demonio… pero en caso particular de Sunset Shimmer, ser también esencial para mantener organismos amigas con vida.

Sunset se quedó petrificada al respecto, pero no tardó en cuadrar las palabras del insecto a las que le transmitió la noche anterior… rememorando, si su magia las había transformado hasta cierto punto y si al serles robada por Twilight sufrieron un daño enorme; al deshacerse de su núcleo, les privaría también de su magia, es decir: comprometía sus vidas a una muerte segura y estaba más que segura de que por nada del mundo deseaba que les ocurriese algo semejante a todas ellas, las amaba demasiado como para hacerlo.

\- Dime que es una mentira. – Suplicó la adolescente mientras sentía sus rodillas ceder ante una silla próxima, las fuerzas simplemente la abandonaban.

\- No puedo mentir a Sunset Shimmer, organismos amigas depender de magia de Sunset Shimmer, haber cambiado su constitución biológica de forma irreversible, formas de vida haber evolucionado a un nivel imposible dentro de esta dimensión, Sunset Shimmer ser la única causa de que su vida subsistir.

Al mismo tiempo, tenía toda la culpa de que sus vidas peligraran a causa de la falta de su magia, pero incluso en esos instantes no se olvidó de la duda que tenía al respecto, pues todavía era una posibilidad que todo fuera mentira.

\- Pero dime, por qué debería creer en lo que me dices.

Ocllo movió sus patas de forma frenética para hacerlas chocar con fuerza contra la superficie de la mesa, el golpe seco despertaba en la adolescente toda su atención.

\- Pruebas ser contundentes, pero si querer experimentar, Sunset Shimmer deber suspender flujo de magia a organismos amigas; observar comportamiento, probablemente primeros rasgos ser una baja crónica de energía para cualquier actividad, alteración de las horas de vigilia y reposo, alteración en comportamiento, después de aproximadamente cuatro días, comenzar falla de organismos en distintas áreas, particularmente el sistema nervioso y el sistema linfático, sexto día presentar falla masiva de organismo, morir en cuestión de corto tiempo, medicina humana, conocimiento humano, ser insuficiente para poder curarlas.

Siguiendo el hilo de la forma de razonar de la criatura, la pelifuego comenzaba a considerar bien sus opciones, en caso de que todo fuera verdad; estaba en un callejón sin salida.

\- ¿Sunset Shimmer estar dispuesta a iniciar con investigación? – Cuestionó el insecto mientras sus placas se transformaban nuevamente en un exoesqueleto de cucaracha.

\- No, no pienso arriesgar a mis amigas para comprobar tus palabras. – Aclaró la adolescente observando a lo lejos el atardecer, sonriendo de pronto por la ironía frente a ella… Su nombre era algo tan peculiar que alguna vez había pensado en el significado del mismo [NA: La traducción al español/castellano sería más o menos "Brillo del atardecer" "brillo del ocaso"]. – ¿Quién me puso nombre? – Cuestionó de repente para cambiar el tema e intentar de esta forma olvidar por unos segundos el dilema.

\- Supay decidir tu nombre el último de sus días, no entender metáfora, pero decir que nombre ser representación del momento exacto que Sunset Shimmer representar para los demonios. – Respondió Ocllo mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en la muchacha de piel ámbar.

La historia que Ocllo llevaba contando de pronto tenía un detalle concordante, casi sin importancia dentro de una vista en general, pero ya que la adolescente pensaba en algo tan extraño como su nombre, era importante. Ciertamente, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro al percatarse de ello, si era una especie de metáfora, significaba que representaba los últimos momentos antes de que sobrevenga la obscuridad de la noche; era similar a los nombres de Celestia y Luna, la una representaba el sol, junto con la luz y la otra la noche que usualmente se interpretaba como obscuridad; pero en esa interesante analogía, también estaba otro nombre… Twilight Sparkle [NA: traducción al español más o menos trata de decir: destello del crepúsculo], que bien significaba la luz tanto del amanecer como del anochecer, tenía el significado de ambos, en forma retórica: tenía la capacidad de elegir entre ambos y su elección era clara. Pero en ella, su nombre llevaba el significado del final del día hacia la obscuridad de la noche, no poseía elección alguna.

Su vida entera había sido similar a un anochecer: primero daba destellos de luz prometedora hacia quienes la observaban, a quienes la apreciaban… pero después llegaba la obscuridad, donde ella siempre tomaba la decisión que terminaba por lastimar a los que se atrevían a acercarse, finalmente era ella misma quien terminaba lastimándose y hundiéndose progresivamente hasta que todo terminaba apuntando en su contra; en otras palabras, desde sus días en Equestria, al lado de Celestia, hasta su llegada al mundo humano, todo fue un fracaso.

Rodeándose de sus brazos comenzó a acercarlos a su cabeza, para recostarse sobre ellos, las lágrimas en ella eran algo tan escaso que eran contadísimas las ocasiones en las cuales lo hizo y ciertamente fue en el mundo en el que se encontraba donde más lo había hecho; ahora sin embargo, tenía toda la razón del mundo para llorar. Sus lágrimas descendían por sus cuencas hasta su nariz, donde finalmente caía a gotas hasta la mesa. Ocllo desde luego no comprendía bien los sentimientos, pero en su intento por hacerlo, no pudo evitar acercarse lentamente, cambiando su forma a la de una mariposa azul con manchas de color violeta por todas sus alas.

\- Ocllo no comprenderte Sunset Shimmer, no comprender por qué tus ojos liberan ese líquido.

\- Se llama llorar, es algo que los ponis y los humanos acostumbran hacer cuando están tristes. – Decía entre sollozos la adolescente.

Todo había marchado de maravilla hasta ese momento, no podía detener sus cambios, no podía detener el hecho de que lentamente se volvía en un monstruo tal cual había sido en el pasado, al observar al insecto, apreció el conjunto de colores y la forma de las alas tan peculiar de la mariposa, su aspecto cambiado era totalmente opuesto al anterior. ¿Sería un intento por calmarla?

\- Proceso de hibridación generar cambios físicos aleatorios por periodos de tiempo cortos, ser a causa de una proliferación en producción de energía, estar fuera de control de momento, pero paulatinamente sumirse a voluntad de demonio. Sunset Shimmer necesitar paciencia.

\- Por qué debería esperar si a fin de cuentas seré un monstruo, lo perderé todo, mis amigas, mi vida, incluso mi regreso a Equestria serán imposibles si soy un demonio. – Aclaraba la adolescente mientras sus lágrimas continuaban descendiendo, esta vez hasta alcanzar su barbilla para caer sobre sus muslos. – Qué sentido tiene si al final pierdo todo lo que amo.

Nada más cierto se podía decir, Sunset lo perdería todo si el mundo entero descubriese que ella era un demonio.

\- Preguntas escapar a mi entendimiento… Si desear respuestas deber entablar conversación con subconsciente pero…

Fue solamente una fracción de segundo antes de que la criatura terminase de hablar cuando Sunset percibió un olor extraño, usualmente sería casi imperceptible para ella, pero lo reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo olor que el horno de su cocina desprendía antes de encenderse. Al siguiente segundo, un calor inmenso se propagó por todo el lugar, inundando su cuerpo completo, incluso pudo sentir que un fuerte empujón la hacía volar por encima de la mesa, llevándose consigo varios de los objetos que existían en su cocina… Dentro del rango de un segundo observó cómo su cuerpo se elevaba por los aires, a gran distancia de su cocina o al menos, de lo que quedaba de ella. Todo pasaba de forma tan lenta que a duras penas parecía real, podía observar una bola de fuego astillando la madera del piso y las paredes con completa facilidad, destruyendo muros completos como si se trataran de un castillo de naipes. Pero no terminaba allí, otra segunda y una tercera explosión tenían el mismo efecto en su dormitorio y en la sala de estar que poseía, el baño parecía estar intacto hasta que sus paredes fueron destruidas por la fuerza de cada una de las explosiones.

Finalmente todo se volvió obscuro cuando cayó en el asfalto de la calle a no más de treinta metros de donde había estado hablando con el insecto.

[SST]

Los niños se hallaban corriendo al interior del orfanato, unos pocos afortunados habían logrado a conformar un vínculo con un par de parejas y personas que podían calificar como sus padres adoptivos, el resto de los huérfanos los seguían con una emoción semejante, aunque claro, con sus matices negativos. De todas formas, era un motivo para alegrarse; subían las gradas a decenas, con dirección a sus habitaciones, el papeleo era crucial, pero con la identificación y otros seguros legales, podían salir de forma casi inmediata del orfanato. A lo lejos, Sunset compartía gran parte de las emociones, no obstante, también notaba la ausencia de Wane en el lugar. Probablemente se fue poco después de que terminaran las atracciones, era evidente que todos estaban cansados a causa de todas los talentos que demostraron, incluso tuvieron algunos deportes al aire libre. Se había ido sin siquiera despedirse, bueno, le había obligado a ayudarla durante toda la mañana. Sin más decidió ingresar dentro de la institución para volver a cambiarse, la tarde fue mucho más amena de lo que podría haber imaginado, mucho más.

No muy a lo lejos se hallaba un niño de aspecto taciturno, la tristeza era evidente, llevaba una parte de su uniforme de juego rasgada, su mirada observaba todavía el campo de juego de los jardines traseros del orfanato, los adultos ya se habían retirado en su totalidad, en su estado de soledad recordaba el resultado del juego en el cual tuvo un papel importante.

Sunset subió por unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban a una zona llena de árboles, desde luego eran parte de la inmensa propiedad de Star Swirl; fue entonces que divisó mejor al pequeño con un aspecto melancólico. Recordó, más que todo por su baja estatura, que había fallado en el último segundo del partido, había sido incapaz de bloquear al atacante del equipo contrario, al ser el único defensa cercano, había sido quien dejó pasar el peligro inminente hacia el portero, comprometiendo así el juego completo. Por su mirada, era evidente que se echaba toda la culpa a sí mismo.

El niño tenía la mirada fija en el lugar exacto en el que había fallado, una gambeta, un hábil pase y todo se había acabado, el desempate, la derrota, todo era su culpa; entonces, pudo observar una sombra acercarse a él. Giró la cabeza unos grados para poder apreciar a su dueño, el sujeto que había estado al lado de la muchacha de cabello extraño se acercaba con un paso tranquilo.

\- No deberías tomarlo tan enserio. – Advertía el hombre al estar a pocos metros.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo. – Respondió de inmediato el infante con la angustia en su expresión.

Wane se limitó a tomar el balón que se hallaba a medio metro de sus pies, levantándolo se acercó un metro más al niño, para sentarse sobre el césped.

\- Muy probablemente, ¿Por qué era tan importante para ti?

\- Los adultos no entienden nada: entrené toda la semana para ser el mejor defensa del equipo, para que así todos vieran que puedo ganar, entonces alguno de los adultos me adoptarían…

\- Ya veo, pero aun así, no creo que el hecho de ganar o perder incluyera en la decisión de adoptarte. Creo que observan algo más que eso. – Añadió el joven con cierta seguridad en su voz, tratando de rememorar el momento exacto en el que el pequeño había fallado.

Sunset podía escuchar claramente las palabras de ambos, el niño comenzaba a observar con cierta indignación al joven que pretendía sermonearlo al igual que un adulto.

\- Sé que a veces cuesta tener la cabeza en alto, pero lo importante es nunca rendirse… ser optimista.

El muchacho de pronto lo observaba con gran atención. El sujeto ese no trataba de regañarle ni decir que sus ideas eran ingenuas como la mayoría de los adultos.

\- Qué sabes tú, seguramente tuviste tus padres. – Se defendió el muchacho de forma seca directa y tratando de callar a su interlocutor quien se volteó para darle una sonrisa cálida mientras volvía a observar a lo lejos las montañas, logrando que el muchacho también las observara.

\- Es algo que tenemos en común, yo también perdí a mis padres; pero mírame, no estoy tan mal, ni soy tan tonto. – Aclaró poniendo una voz graciosa y sacando los dientes, acto que se ganó una risa por parte el pequeño.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, aunque como tú, no me gusta tocar mucho el tema; pero lo que siempre me animaba es leer las novelas de aventuras fantásticas, siempre me imaginé que era el protagonista principal porque casi todos podían hacer cosas maravillosas poniendo todo su esfuerzo. – Afirmaba el joven con cierta cautela en su forma de hablar. – Aunque también sé que las cosas no saldrán siempre como deseas.

\- Sí, eso es lo que me pasó hoy. – Continuó el muchacho que también se sentaba cerca del joven. Su curiosidad típica de un niño de su edad le instaba a tomar nota de las palabras que el adulto le mencionaba.

\- Y si nadie me quiere. – Cuestionaba atemorizado el pequeño, pues lo que más deseaba, como cualquier huérfano era tener sus padres a su lado.

\- En eso tienes razón, puede que al igual que yo, no te adopten; pero aunque te suene una locura, las cosas no se acaban allí. Dime ¿Qué quieres hacer en el mundo?

La pregunta era como un golpe seco para el muchacho de menos de doce años, su cabeza parecía trabajar a mil por minuto para hallar la respuesta que surgió después de un tiempo algo largo de pensar a su forma particular.

\- Quiero ser un médico como el doctor Whooves, él es el mejor para curar a los niños.

\- Allí lo tienes, si algo no pueden quitarte jamás son tus sueños, depende de ti hacerlos realidad. – Sentenció de forma contundente y completamente convincente el adulto poco antes de levantarse.

\- Aunque hice que mi equipo perdiera. – Rememoró el muchacho que todavía parecía tener una tristeza demasiado grande al respecto.

\- No te preocupes, fallarás muchas veces antes de lograr realizar algo realmente, no temas jamás al fracaso. – Entonces se acercó al niño para susurrar – Y aquí entre nos, apenas conseguí un trabajo luego de casi un año y creo que me despedirán. Pero no se lo digas a la chica que vino conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el pequeño escuchaba atentamente las palabras del joven, comenzando a reír al respecto, su sonrisa cómplice, como la de cualquier muchacho de su edad reía con picardía al verse envuelto en un secretillo como aquel, después de todo, nadie le había confiado uno.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Cuestionó inocentemente mientras tomaba el balón para empezar a retirarse del lugar.

\- ¿Qué piensas de ella? – Fue la respuesta del adulto.

\- Es un bombón, o al menos eso dicen los chicos grandes. – Afirmó con gran alegría, comenzando a encaminarse al orfanato.

La sonrisa del muchacho era tan real que podía iluminar cualquier rostro de ternura, Sunset no pudo evitar contagiarse desde la distancia de los saltos de alegría del pequeño, había escuchado apenas una parte de la conversación entre el adulto y él. Con pasos lentos se dirigió hacia el interior de las instalaciones por otro camino que conocía bien.

La directora salió poco antes de que el muchacho y Wane ingresasen dentro, saludó de manera efusiva al voluntario, mientras acarició levemente la cabeza del pequeño.

\- Humble Oak, ve a cambiarte y dirígete al comedor. – Solicitó la directora con cierto cariño, pero al mismo tiempo, autoridad.

\- Sí. – Respondió el pequeño poco antes de ingresar por una puerta de madera dentro de la mansión.

La directora de inmediato y con una vista bien entrenada divisó a Sunset en las graderías inferiores, que comunicaban la mansión con los jardines inferiores. Esperó un momento hasta que ella llegara al lugar.

-Señorita Shimmer, joven Wane, les agradezco su ayuda durante las actividades de recolección de fondos para la institución. Me gustaría darles algo a cambio, pero el dinero aquí apenas alcanza para cubrir la mitad de lo que quisiéramos mantener. Pero como muestra de agradecimiento, quédense a comer algo del pastel que varios integrantes hicieron para la venta. – Invitó la directora mientras se quitaba los anteojos para limpiarlos.

\- Sería todo un honor. – Respondió Sunset con una sonrisa radiante.

Ambas féminas observaron al hombre quien las observó con cierta intriga hasta comprender lo que esperaran que dijera.

\- Desde luego que sí madame. – Respondió de forma educada, logrando que esta se sonrojara y Sunset le diera un codazo a causa de sus modales.

\- Si ese es el caso, por favor, síganme. – Sugirió la directora poco antes de dirigirse hacia el interior de la mansión.

Pero pronto, una sensación, parecida a un reflejo advertida por Wane, quien de inmediato supo la causa. Sin esperar se dio media vuelta para acudir inmediatamente a un lugar solitario donde poder transportarse, pero no sin antes advertir la razón de su ausencia.

\- Disculpen, tengo que ir al baño por un instante y vuelvo. – Fue todo lo que dijo poco antes de salir corriendo en dirección al lugar referido por él.

En menos de un minuto llegó hasta las diferentes cubiles del baño, ingresó dentro de uno cerró la puerta. Sabía que la sensación se debía solamente a una causa, debía aprovecharla mientras aún tenía tiempo, hace horas atrás la había percibido, pero fue por un tiempo tan breve que no pudo determinar el lugar de donde provenía, pero ahora el tiempo necesario para ubicarlo se completó, ciertamente la habilidad para rastrear magia tenía poco entrenamiento, por lo cual tardaría un tiempo en hallar el lugar preciso donde se encontraba. Tenía un aproximado, pero eso bastaba, su presencia sería más que notoria al llegar.

Sin pensar más al respecto, se transportó al lugar, de antemano sabía que era un parque en el centro de la ciudad, también sabía que por algún motivo el conglomerado de personas era enorme, así que debía evitar atacarla de forma directa, evitar cualquier alteración en el orden, pues si cometía un error, todo el mundo entraría en pánico y a su objetivo junto con ellos, lo que la haría increíblemente difícil de diferenciar, pues su rastro se perdería a causa de su subconsciente.

Al llegar, lo primero que pudo ver es la cara de una muchacha de cabello celeste y blanco recogida en una curiosa coleta observándolo con completo terror y dejando caer su helado, el resto de los humanos estaba en lo suyo ignorando su presencia, un simple toque sobre la cabeza de la muchacha fue suficiente para borrar la conexión neuronal de su cerebro, para borrar así su memoria de los últimos quince segundos. Volviendo a lo importante, se giró para cambiar sus ojos a unos de color negro, que esparcían una especia de humo, solamente quedaban dos círculos de color turquesa, si su magia aún estaba activa la hallaría en menos de diez segundos.

Dando una vuelta lenta, halló en medio de una imagen en blanco y negro, un vapor de color turquesa, combinado con otro de color negro al otro lado de la colina que tenía en frente, entonces comenzó una carrera por llegar hasta el origen de aquel vapor; en un mundo sin magia, jamás observaría a criatura que poseyera un aura de magia como la que tenía enfrente, solamente podía ser quien buscaba.

Pero poco antes de llegar, la criatura desapareció, casi de inmediato percibió que había utilizado un hechizo de transportación, seguirla desde allí era bastante simple, solamente debía acercarse hasta el punto desde donde se había transportado para saber el lugar preciso al cual se dirigió. Al llegar al lugar preciso hizo falta analizar los residuos de magia que estaban dispersos en el lugar para detectar el punto donde viajó. Al hacerlo, él también se transportó a dicha ubicación, era sorprendente que ella ya estuviese utilizando hechizos como aquel de forma tan veloz y con un alcance tal que lo llevó al otro lado de aquel mundo. Un área desértica era la menos apropiada para esconderse, las pocas formas de vida allí existentes hacían más fácil el rastreo de su objetivo; pero este volvió a desaparecer.

Nuevamente tenía que encontrar el lugar donde se transportó, lo cual no fue difícil, los residuos analizar los residuos de magia era sencillo para un demonio, determinando de forma inmediata el lugar al que se transportó, este desapareció del lugar. Las personas lo observaban extrañadas, su aspecto era llamativo en medio de toda la multitud, sin embargo, sabía bien que la razón era debido a sus ojos.

Al poco tiempo también pudo percibir que la criatura realizaba un hechizo de transformación, sin embargo, no podría esconderse de él, su aura era más que visible por la calle, entonces en un milisegundo se percató del paso de un tráiler de carga que se dirigía por la calle que su objetivo cruzaba, una simple falla en el sistema de frenos fue suficiente para que siguiera adelante. Era simple, el vehículo solamente debía dar de lleno contra el cuerpo de su perseguido para terminar con su escape y tenerlo a disposición. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un hechizo de intangibilidad fue realizado por esta, pudo apreciar lo suficientemente bien para percatarse de que su aspecto era el de una hembra humana, mas no podía confiar en ello pues el hechizo de transformación se había desecho de todas sus posibilidades de identificarla en una próxima oportunidad, necesitaba hacer contacto con ella, tomar una pequeña muestra de su núcleo para poder rastrearla en cualquier lugar que fuera. Pero esta de forma inteligente y adivinando sus intenciones hecho a correr, en medio de toda la conmoción causada por la habilidad de la joven, era una locura pensar en cambiar de forma pues se percató de la presencia de varios policías alrededor, corriendo tras la muchacha.

Cuando provocó que el muro de todo un edificio cayera sobre ella, solamente logró observar sus hechizos simples otra vez, logrando que su escape fuera más viable. Pronto sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando esta se transportó nuevamente, no tuvo más remedio que correr hasta la ubicación, evitar a uno de los oficiales e imitar el hechizo de ella. Transportándose hacia el parque de momentos atrás, observó en todas direcciones, era demasiado tarde, la actividad mágica de ella había cesado por completo, trató de hallar los residuos mágicos del último hechizo detectado que era una transformación, pero hábilmente ella los había eliminado, no tenía rastro alguno de hacia dónde se había dirigido ni de su identidad. Frustrado apretó su puño derecho antes de transportarse nuevamente a la letrina desde donde había partido.

Al llegar comprobó que no estuviera nadie presente poco antes de tirar un puñetazo a la puerta, logrando que esta se deformara hasta tragarse casi todo su puño y perder cualquier aspecto de puerta, provocando también un estrépito enorme. Al sacar su puño del orificio causado en la puerta esta comenzó a desdoblarse, aplanarse y reestructurarse hasta adoptar su forma original.

Mirándose al espejo, pudo observar sus ojos cambiar a los normales; ahora era inevitable que ella supiese su identidad, seguramente su subconsciente todavía dominaba varias actividades mágicas, se le agotaba el tiempo para lograr sus objetivos de forma veloz y eficiente, de otra forma, las cosas se complicarían. Al fin y al cabo tenía sentido evitar complicaciones para conseguir el núcleo que tanto añoraba conseguir. Calmando sus nervios se lavó la cara con algo de agua poco antes de salir y dirigirse al comedor.

* * *

Wow, después de una semana muy movida apenas me saqué tiempo para escribir este capítulo, así que, ¿Quién es en realidad Wane?, ¿Por qué Sunset Shimmer tuvo usa pesadilla capítulos atrás?, ¿Qué demonios quiero mostrar en este fic? Descúbranlo más adelante XD, no olviden comentar.


	9. Buscando Respuestas

*[SST]

Muy pocos pueden decir conocer exactamente todos los principios de etiqueta, más allá de los huérfanos del orfanato Star Swirl, en la mesa, todos mostraban unos modales sobresalientes y casi ya inexistentes en la actualidad, entre ellos el pequeño que había pasado tiempo con Wane comía con gran placer las rebanadas de pastel de chocolate que tenía; el grupo de actuación se deleitaba con pasteles de menta, vainilla, plátano y cereza. En general, el festín era adorado por todos. El final estaba demasiado cerca, ciertamente, había sido una cena memorable, cualquier niño desearía cenar dulces como lo hicieron; durante toda la velada, Sunset, como ahora, volteaba a ver al joven mientras comía una rebanada de pastel y sonreía al ver a los pequeños, en cierta forma tenía vocación para aquello y no podía evitar perder aquella primera impresión que le dejó en el centro, ahora que lo conocía mejor, hasta podía afirmar que era considerado. Bastó que le dijera que no le gustaban mucho los dulces para que fuera a seleccionar unas galletas para ella.

Ciertamente, no era el peor tipo del mundo como pudo haber parecido momentos atrás.

\- Muy bien, señorita Shimmer, Joven Wane, espero que esta no sea la última vez que vienen a ser voluntarios de nuestras actividades para recaudar fondos. – Decía efusivamente la directora quien mostraba señales de un cansancio extremo. Pero sin dejar su expresión de agradecimiento a los jóvenes.

No muy lejos, una gran cantidad de pequeños los observaban, entre ellos Humble Oak estaba ansioso por ver nuevamente a sus dos nuevos amigos; en especial a Wane. Pues si bien todo niño necesita de una figura paterna, él no la tubo hasta que Wane llegó, aunque no podía esperar que este se quedara o lo fuese a visitar por más tiempo. Eso sí, le prometió volver pronto.

\- Aunque al principio no me pareció buena idea, fue muy estimulante haberlos ayudado, cuente conmigo para una próxima ocasión, sobre todo si Sunset también viene. – Afirmó con tranquilidad el joven mientras le hacía una seña de burla a la veinteañera. Esta por su parte le dio un leve codazo mientras sonreía a causa de cierta sensación que le provocaba el saber que algún día volverían a verse.

\- Tenga ello por seguro, buenas noches. – Dijo la veinteañera poco antes de dar en abrazo a su ex directora y seguir su camino. Wane por su parte le tendió la mano y alcanzó a la veinteañera, quien al parecer, estaba esperando que hiciera aquello, pues caminaba con lentitud.

\- Me parece que a alguien le gustan los niños. – Dijo el joven mientras bostezaba por el sueño.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No paraste de sonreír durante toda la actividad, te veías muy feliz, casi hasta me olvide de tu cara de gruñona. – Respondió Wane ganándose una mirada de "tienes razón" por parte su acompañante, quien se mostraba tranquila.

\- No soy así todo el tiempo, es solo que… no tiene importancia.

\- Vamos, no me dejes con la duda. – Insistió el de piel particular.

\- Bueno, hay muchos idiotas y puedo detectar a la mayoría. – Fue la respuesta franca de Sunset.

\- Wow, eso quiere decir que ya no me consideras un idiota, eso es bueno. – Afirmó en tono de victoria.

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas supongo. Bueno, fue una muy buen tercer encuentro. –Añadió la veinteañera mientras silbaba - ¡Hey Taxi! – Gritó para llamar al transporte, era de noche, tenía algo de frio y estaba cansada, una ducha caliente, un buen té y su cama era lo que necesitaba, el día siguiente volvería a su ciudad temporal. Pero no podía negar que no estaba contenta con lo realizado en el día, incluso Wane lo pudo notar.

\- Espera, sonará algo loco, pero de casualidad ¿No sabes dónde puedo conseguir un empleo? – Cuestionó de repente el joven, tomando por sorpresa a la veinteañera quien esperó unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu trabajo actual?

\- Verás, es solo por un tiempo determinado, constantemente cambian de personal de mi nivel; además, quiero comenzar de nuevo, en otra ciudad, otro empleo, quién sabe, no es tarde para hacer realidad algunos sueños. – Contestó el hombre con una sinceridad tan grande que Sunset se sintió identificada con muchas de sus palabras.

Era un buen tipo, no conocía nada de sus aptitudes en el trabajo, pero sus palabras, sus acciones, incluso la capacidad con la cual había cambiado su opinión acerca de él, todo influyó en la decisión de la veinteañera.

\- Conozco un lugar, buena paga, pero el horario es nocturno y tiene sus riesgos.

\- Espera, ¿No será micro traficante de droga verdad?

\- Claro que no, el trabajo es en un antro que dirijo… ¿Si quieres? – Cuestionó Sunset, sin evitar ruborizarse por decirlo y levantando sus hombros en señal de poca importancia, cosas muy contradictorias.

\- Desde luego que si jefa, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuese en otra ciudad.

\- Sí, también es en otra ciudad. – Fue la respuesta de la pelifuego.

\- Si no te conociera como lo hago diría que eres un ángel que vino a rescatarme. – Señaló Wane.

Sunset solamente rodó los ojos e ingresó en el taxi.

\- Mañana a las diez en la estación de trenes, el tren que va hacia Manhattan. Ten mi número. – Dijo la casi mujer mientras pasaba una tarjeta al hombre con cuidado y sin evitar mirarlo a los ojos, quizás era un gran error, pero algo le impulsaba a arriesgarse.

\- Hasta mañana y trata de estar con el mismo humor de ahora, nos vemos. – Se despidió Wane casi de inmediato.

Una vez que el taxi partió, la noche se hacía más notoria, finalmente Wane tenía tiempo para pensar mejor lo que debía hacer. Si bien no tenía idea del aspecto de su objetivo, su capacidad de rastrearla mejoraba; los momentos eran críticos, hacerlo de la forma fácil estaba cada vez más lejos, sus cambios eran notorios, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que llegase a controlar su magia. Entonces tendría que hacerlo del modo difícil, aunque todavía llevaba ventaja, pues no tenía ni la mitad de experiencia que él, ni la mitad de habilidad. No obstante, si se presentaba pronto la ocasión de atacar, no dudaría en hacerlo. Después de todo, con el tiempo, ella también lo buscaría con una finalidad no muy distinta que la de él… No era aconsejable enfrentarse a ella, por mucho que tuviera ventaja y la victoria asegurada. El mundo en el que se encontraban tenía buen potencial para ser uno de sus dominios, luchar a muerte solo lograría que los humanos se dieran cuenta de quiénes eran en realidad. Así como muchas especies antes de ellos, no tardarían en tratar de eliminarlos o capturarlos, la batalla se libraría desde tres flancos. Por no decir que desde hace tiempo percibía la presencia de magia pura en el lugar no provenía de los elementos, pero era asombrosamente similar. Allí había algo que estaba pasando de por medio.

No podía ser su objetivo, era más probable que anteriormente una dimensión alterna con magia tuviera conexión con este mundo sin magia, entonces esta magia pura se hallaba en completo descontrol, era buena idea eliminar dicha magia, la energía para evitar que los humanos llegaran a hallarla. Tal cual estaba su mundo, lo que menos necesitaban era magia… pero volviendo al punto, debía eliminar a su objetivo antes que todo se complicara y si se daba el peor de los casos, debías ser veloz y salir de ese mundo lo más rápido posible…

Su inconsciente de pronto detectó la presencia de aquella energía, solamente un demonio podía producir magia en esos instantes, en esas proporciones y con ese flujo específico de cambiarlo, reconstituirlo. Esta vez no desaprovecharía la ocasión. Detectando en el espacio pudo hallar un aproximado más exacto que la vez anterior, también pudo detectar la presencia de varias formas de vida, dos provenientes de Equestria y otras muchas oriundas de esta dimensión. Los muros, las construcciones, se encontraba cerca de una calle. Una transportación fue suficiente para llevarlo al lugar exacto.

Una calle pacífica, con algunos animales detectando su presencia, sus pies comenzaron la andanza, conforme avanzaba, sus ojos cambiaba a su forma más funcional, convirtiéndose en meras esferas de obscuridad con dos círculos turquesas, mostraban parte de la excepcional evolución de su especie, mera energía transformada de tal forma que generaban órganos visuales mucho más avanzados que los de cualquier criatura.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo dar con el lugar preciso donde se hallaba la energía proveniente de su objetivo, su aura turquesa la delataba. Esta vez no le daría oportunidad a escapar. Conjurando con completa maestría reunió su energía en un solo punto dentro de la casa donde estaba ubicado.

La energía se acumulaba de forma constante, entraba en un estado de actividad frenética y era comprimida, solo bastaba que terminara la conjuración, y así lo hizo, un pequeño destello de energía tuvo que ser cambiado a energía positiva para que todo el conjunto de energía negativa se abalanzara sobre ella tratando de imponerse sobre esta, toda la energía se expandió dentro del reducido espacio de la cocina de Sunset Shimmer, el efecto fue casi inmediato, solo necesitó romper el paso de gas y causar una chispa de energía para lograrlo, la casa completa desde sus cimientos voló por los aires, los materiales duros de la construcción eran fragmentados, los suaves se desintegraban, las hojas, los vidrios eran expulsados sin sufrir daño alguno, pero viajando a kilómetros de distancia; los aparatos electrónicos quemaban sus circuitos de forma instantánea.

Los ojos atentos de Wane observaron con completa satisfacción un cuerpo volando por los aires. No alcanzó a ver todos los detalles de su aspecto, pero con saber que estaba a no más de cincuenta metros era reconfortante; mas el sonido causado por el hechizo despertó de forma inmediata a todo el vecindario que dormía de forma plácida en sus respectivas casas. Debía aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba; pero en plena caída, el cuerpo dejó de producir energía, haciéndose prácticamente invisible a los ojos especializados en detección de magia, haciendo una transportación corta, la criatura se observó el perímetro con una vista más afinada en la percepción de formas y colores, ultravioleta e infrarrojo serían suficientes para hallarla.

Desde el interior de la casa, o lo que quedaba de ella, pasaba cuidadosamente para apreciar bien la calle, pero ignoraba un tubo rojo que era nada más y nada menos que el conducto de gas. Una criatura de pequeño tamaño se subía a este, por fortuna el corte del tuvo era tal que apuntaba directamente al atacante.

Extendiendo sus patas delanteras, Ocllo llevaba una pequeña caja de fósforos, cambiando la constitución de una de sus patas, comenzó a rozar la franja con la cual se encienden los cerillos, Cuando Wane detectó el cuerpo, percibió el olor del gas, así como también escuchó el sonido de las patas de Ocllo, pero fue demasiado tarde como para actuar, una chispa fue necesaria para que el gas se volviera en una bola de fuego de expansión rápida, que inició una combustión por todo el lugar, con la debida fuerza que implicaba. Los vecinos salieron impactados al escuchar el sonido de la explosión. Aun de pie, Wane todavía observaba el lugar, pero el fuego evitaba que pudiera hallar el cuerpo de su objetivo con su visión infrarroja, el calor del fuego lo imposibilitaba.

Su cuerpo con varias quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado se regeneraba casi instantáneamente, su piel se movía frenéticamente en dicha curación, corrió en dirección al último punto en el cual estuvo el cuerpo de su objetivo… ¡Pero ya no estaba allí! Era imposible que pudiera moverse por sí sola, estaba inconsciente… a no ser que tuviera apoyo de alguien externo a ella.

El sonido de las sirenas tanto de ambulancias como de bomberos y policías no se hizo esperar, el sujeto responsable conocía muy bien el significado de aquellos sonidos; maldiciendo nuevamente su fracaso se encaminó a las sombras de un jardín cercano, sin que lo perdieran de vista comenzó a correr cuando alguien comenzó a decir… se va por allá. Llegando al jardín trasero de uno de ellos, se transportó a un bosque lejos de la ciudad, lejos de los humanos.

Maldecía con todas sus fuerzas lo sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo reflexionaba su próxima jugada; era evidente que su desarrollo llevaba ya cierto recorrido, el simple hecho de usar la transportación con la maestría que la utilizó era un indicador claro; no conforme con ello, ahora también era consciente de su existencia, el daño que pudo causarle era casi nulo. Perdiendo el factor sorpresa estaba al descubierto, la próxima vez estaría con la guardia alta. Además, ¿Qué cosa la ayudó a salir con vida? No existía forma en que pudiese salvarse en el estado en que la dejó; tanto la explosión de magia como el entorno estaban controlados por su magia para no representar peligro, el gas no debía inflamarse en más de un minuto, sin embargo lo hizo y la criatura responsable de salvar la vida de su objetivo probablemente la había causado; por ese instante percibió otro núcleo en el lugar, no pertenecía al de su objetivo… era diferente y solamente podía existir otro núcleo aparte del de su objetivo. Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del demonio cuyos ojos observaron el cielo nocturno con gran alegría, pues ahora tenía a su alcance los dos objetivos más importantes que podría tener en toda su vida.

El brillo amarillo de unos ojos a la distancia le advirtió de la presencia de un animal salvaje al acecho, no obstante, este prefirió retirarse, Wane por su parte observaba el cielo raso, las estrellas, la luna. Hacerlo siempre significaba comprender uno de los pocos sentimientos que los demonios podían sentir de forma plena y hasta tan profunda que bien valía la pena lograr todos los objetivos. Y es que, en toda su inmensidad, en toda la grandeza del mundo, de los planetas, de la galaxia, de todo el espacio… él no representaba ni una pizca de su grandeza, no podía abarcar ni una pequeña porción de su tamaño ni poseer su inmensidad; abrumante, frustrante y al mismo tiempo cautivante. Sin embargo, la particularidad de todo demonio era que podía controlar todo el universo, planetas, regiones completas, podía comprender todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, no había lugar fuera de su alcance, puede que en sus millones de años de vida que podía tener, tarde o temprano le llegara el momento, pero ello no le quitaba el hecho de que pudiera controlar toda la inmensidad; apoderarse de los demás seres. Y finalmente el grado más maravilloso y cautivante a los ojos de cualquier demonio: podía crear vida.

Con una sonrisa bastante torcida prefirió calmar sus ansias, primero debía encargarse de los asuntos más esenciales, los cabos sueltos debían ser atados, la siguiente oportunidad sería la definitiva. Tomando su teléfono celular, registró la tarjeta que la humana le había dado; marcando el número esperó pacientemente. Sus planes eran todavía pequeños esbozos, debía comprender mejor a los humanos, la información que tenía disponible de ellos era muy limitada; bien sabía que para apoderarse de ellos sus conocimientos debían incrementarse en gran medida. Era curioso que desease dominar a una especie como la humana, más lo era el desear aprender todo lo posible con la humana.

\- "Hola, con quién hablo" – Decía del otro lado la voz de la veinteañera.

\- Enserio eres tremenda, ¿Acaso no reconoces a los amigos? – Le respondió el joven, se podía notar partes de su garganta moviéndose, sus cuerdas vocales sufrían cambios para convertirse en la voz que ella conocía.

\- Lo haría si fueras uno. – Le respondió de forma seca, poco después rio en señal de burla. – Qué es tan importante para que me llames a media noche…

\- Nada, solamente quería desear buenas noches a mi jefa y olvidé el lugar donde nos veríamos.

\- Diez treinta, estación de trenes, el tren que va hacia Manehattan… encontrarás unas bancas, siéntate allí si yo no estoy… además, tienes mi número… ahora déjame dormir.

La veinteañera colgó dejando a Wane con cierta sensación pasajera; no comprendía bien qué era, pero era bastante claro que se debía a una irregularidad en su cerebro, probablemente por el paso a aquella dimensión y tomar parámetros humanos para igualarse a ellos, sentimientos… hacían poco eficientes a las criaturas en general; sin embargo, prefirió no hacer los cambios aún, si bien pasar el tiempo trabajando, observando y entendiendo a los humanos era una forma de pasar el tiempo hasta que se presentase una oportunidad más para encontrar a quién tenía que encontrar y arrebatarle lo más preciado para un demonio, prefería pasarlo tratando de apreciar también los denominados "sentimientos" y estaba consciente de que estos le instaban a pasar tiempo con esa humana llamada Sunset Shimmer.

*[SSE]

El piso estaba frio, una sensación de calor ardiente llenaba la espalda y algunas partes de la mano de Sunset Shimmer, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, pero solamente podía apreciar una obscuridad inmensa sobre la cual descansaba, ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía una plataforma de vidrio, sin embargo poca fue la atención que le presto cuando observó que todo el lugar estaba inmerso bajo aquella obscuridad, de alguna forma, su cuerpo era iluminado con una luz tenue. La sensación de calor no desaparecía, de hecho sentía como si su mano estuviera quemándose. También estaba el silencio sepulcral del lugar. En pocos segundos este se hizo más y más desesperante.

Cuando trató de levantarse, el vidrio comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta revelar una pared a pocos metros de donde estaba, esta división se hizo más y más grande, las grietas se podían ver ya que emitían una luz roja, estas, avanzaron y avanzaron por toda aquella pared transparente hasta que finalmente desaparecieron en la inmensidad de toda esa obscuridad.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Murmuró la adolescente mientras volvía a repasar todas las direcciones en busca de… algo. Pero no existía nada fuera de las grietas y el aparente piso de vidrio.

No obstante, las sensaciones de su cuerpo eran más todo lo que poseía de momento, el calor, en su mano ahora pasaba a su brazo y era bastante molesto, así también su espalda comenzaba a tener un ardor; sin embargo, su estómago y su pecho, así como el lado derecho de su rostro estaban completamente fríos. En un intento por saber dónde estaba, su mente comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido. El impacto contra el pavimento, estaba en su cocina poco antes de salir volando… hablando con ese insecto, un momento, ¡El insecto! ¡su casa! Por lo poco que podía ensamblar al recordar los hechos, podía concluir que su casa estaba destruida y el insecto… bueno, sabrá Celestia qué pasó con él. Inmersa en sus indagaciones, observó cómo la misma luz que la iluminaba comenzaba a mostrar un cuerpo al otro lado del muro de cristal, detrás del vidrio quebrado.

Así como ella estaba suspendida sobre todo el vacío gracias a un piso hecho de cristal, la luz comenzaba a iluminar su cuerpo, estaba recostado, lentamente observó primeramente sus botas, pero conforme avanzaba la revelación pudo apreciar su piel, era de color escarlata, centímetro tras centímetro pudo dar con una falda hecha girones, pero que lograba tapara la parte superior de sus muslos, seguidamente observó una especie de faja negra que cubría su cintura y parte de su sección media en estado similar a la falda, más y más, la luz develó el pecho de lo que parecía ser una muchacha no mayor a ella; pero cuando se hizo más lenta en su develación. La adolescente pudo notar una característica especial en el cuerpo curvilíneo de la muchacha, su piel parecía ser más reflectante, como si tuviera una superficie distinta a la humana… Fue entonces que el rostro le fue revelando las facciones, los labios… el cabello bicolor… no, no podía ser ¡Era ella! No gritó, el leve miedo que le causo ver la figura se fue casi instantáneamente, siendo reemplazado por un sentimiento de completa confusión.

El lugar donde deberían estar los ojos se hallaba en completa obscuridad, no le costó darse cuenta que eran los mismos ojos que ella tenía en sus "transformaciones"; así, cuando en cada uno comenzó a dibujarse un círculo turquesa que esparcía su propia luz, pudo reconocerse a sí misma. Así que era ese su aspecto en el baile de otoño, ahora entendía por qué todos se habían aterrado, criatura semejante salía por completo de lo normal, las referencias y apodos que le pusieron después tenían su explicación.

EL vidrio parecía ser mucho más sólido de lo que aparentaba, incluso en su estado actual. La demonio y Sunset se observaron mutuamente, los ojos de ambas no perdían por un segundo a la otra, era como si se reconociese en aquellos ojos, como si fuera ella misma… un momento.

" _Para responder interrogantes necesitar hablar con subconsciente"_

Las palabras que el insecto le dijo momentos antes de que todo se volviera obscuro le explicaron bien lo que sucedía, al menos no podía encontrar otra explicación mejor, quien tenía al otro lado del vidrio era ella, su subconsciente, estaba tal cual se le había presentado en la pesadilla, su expresión era un tanto particular, pues incluso son sus caninos sobresaliendo de sus labios dibujó una sonrisa poco antes de levantarse, se acercó con pasos lentos y manteniendo su contacto visual.

Sunset por su parte solamente podía sentir todo aquello como un sueño, ¿Acaso estaba dentro de su mente? ¿Era real lo que estaba sucediendo? No tenía forma de saber aquellos ojos, lograban que se perdiera dentro de ellos, tratando de encontrar algo que no fuera la obscuridad dentro de ellos, los círculos turquesa eran la única parte que se podía asemejar a un iris, pero el resto estaba completamente lleno por una bruma obscura, no encontraba palabras para describir el momento, la criatura llegó hasta ponerse frente a ella, del otro lado del cristal levantó su mano derecha para ponerla en la pared.

\- Qu… Quién eres. – Preguntó la adolescente conociendo la respuesta, pero necesitaba reafirmarla.

La demonio no habló, se limitó a señalarla con su otra mano y observar mejor a su interlocutora.

Una sensación de dolor comenzó a recubrir la mano derecha de Sunset, sentía un ardor intenso, toda su atención se centró en ello, el ardor incrementaba… pronto el ardor se extendió hacia su espalda, el lado izquierdo de su rostro así como toda su cabeza; ahora también sus muslos y piernas tenían el mismo ardor. Pero ahora era mucho más intenso que antes. Su subconsciente de inmediato apartó la mirada para observar un punto en el vidrio, entre las quebradas se hallaba un pedazo de cristal del tamaño de una ventana normal. Pronto esta comenzó a fingir como una televisión, mostrando las llamas y también mostrando el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer cubierto por ellas. Cuando esta se percató de las imágenes, también pudo observar las personas alrededor con desesperación por salvarla.

\- N… no se me d…a…n las p…p…palabrrrrras. – Advertía el subconsciente con mientras trataba de atrapar nuevamente la atención de Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¡Esa soy yo! – Me estoy quemando en la realidad… - Sunset se desesperaba de forma veloz.

Si bien aquel lugar se ganaba las palmas por rareza, no representaba nada ante la realidad y en esta última su vida peligraba, el ardor que tenía no era otra cosa que la sensación de las llamas al llegar a sus nervios e incinerarlos de forma directa, apreciar su cuerpo cubierto por las llamas era quizás la cosa más aterradora que había visto en las últimas horas, los últimos días y eso era mucho decir.

\- P…ue…do sal…varn…os. – Advirtió la del otro lado, a diferencia de su aspecto, su voz era tranquila y tartamudeaba bastante.

Sin esperar más la pelifuego la observó con decisión y desesperación.

\- Hazlo.

La imagen dentro en el cristal no pudo ser más clara, las llamas que envolvían su cuerpo se acrecentaron; primeramente sintió como si la criatura del otro lado la estuviese engañando, pero al segundo después comenzó a asombrarse pues debajo del fuego su cuerpo, que se hallaba en un estado lamentable y poco reconocible comenzó a moverse de forma involuntaria mientras podía ver claramente la carne incinerada del mismo recobrar su color, su vitalidad y hasta cierto punto su color, su cráneo de inmediato se liberó del fuego, su rostro tuvo una regeneración tan rápida que los rescatistas a cinco metros no lo notaban, sus facciones, sus párpados, sus cejas, todo regresaba a la normalidad; salvo por su cabello y algunas otras partes que se repusieron hasta cierto punto, su cuerpo había sido salvado por completo, aquella criatura la había salvado, si era ella misma era la cosa más extraña del mundo… de hecho, nada podría superarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una chaqueta fuera puesta sobre ella, apagando así todo el fuego bajo un abrazo que le daba uno de los bomberos, los vecinos observaban atónitos la escena, pero la imagen finalmente se difuminó. Para dejar a ambas partes de la misma persona, poni, demonio, etc. En calma para poder continuar con su charla.

"Comunicarse con subconsciente" Tenía un significado vaguísimo, en primer lugar, ¿era otra… ella? ¿Era ella la responsable de haber causado su persecución o incluso la explosión? ¿Tenía voluntad propia? Recordaba haber visto un dibujo animado que trataba de un muchacho con un amuleto milenario que contenía un espíritu ancestral, ambos habitaban en el mismo cuerpo y se transformaba en uno y en otro constantemente. Quizás era parecido a aquello. Sin embargo, también estaba esa pared de cristal a punto de romperse, era mejor no ayudar a que esto sucediera. Además estaba la palabras "salvarnos" que utilizó para darle la opción y ¿Por qué dar la opción a salvarlas si habitaban en el mismo cuerpo o al menos en la misma cabeza?

\- Ss… S… Sun… set, de…déj…ja…ja…me mo…mostr…ar…r…te las re…re…re…resp…puestas.

\- ¿Cómo lo harás si apenas puedo entenderte?

\- R…rom….mmmmm…pe el vi…vi…vidrio.

La pared era todo lo que dividía a ambas, si lo rompía muy probablemente estaba atentando contra su propia seguridad; con una mente fría analizaba la situación, ciertamente las circunstancias se salían por completo de lo normal, desde el lugar en el que se hallaba hasta el hecho de que estaba hablando con ella misma, con una imagen del pasado; en ese instante recordó haberla visto reflejada en la ventana cóncava de la biblioteca cuando tiempo atrás, al quedarse en la azotea del colegio para pensar y terminar cantando una canción que salió desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- "No sé qué deparará el futuro, pero escúchame al decir, que mi pasado no soy yo; porque el pasado no es hoy". [Mi traducción de este pequeño fragmento del corto "My Past is not today" y sí, no pude resistirme a tomarlo en cuenta]

La misma canción se emitió de alguna parte, los ojos de la demonio se transformaban lentamente hasta adoptar un aspecto idéntico a la Sunset Shimmer que conocía, la forma de su cabello también cambiaba, así como el color de su piel y su constitución, ahora se asemejaba tanto a ella que si no la hubiese visto antes, juraría que era su reflejo exacto ¿O lo era? Esos instantes eran tan locos que dudaba de estar realmente consciente de ellos. De pronto, las alas de la demonio cambiaron de aspecto hasta imitar las alas de un fénix en llamas, si bien era el animal que más le gustaba de su dimensión de origen, ahora no era más que un recuerdo.

Seguramente estaba tratando de comunicarle algo con la canción que ella misma compuso, pero era tan difícil confiar en aquello, no tenía seguridad de nada, la canción solamente la confundía más y más… solamente ella conocía dicha canción porque solamente ella estuvo en aquel lugar durante toda la noche; aun así, si el vidrio era una barrera que las dividía o tal vez dividía dos partes de ella misma… nadie podría decir si era sensato eliminar dicha división. El aspecto de la muchacha nuevamente cambió, una especie de cuerno reluciente se mostró en su frente, las alas cambiaron de un fuego radiante a una luz cegadora, sus atuendos cambiaron por un vestido de dos piezas, la parte superior poseía un tono rosa, el escote de diseño "palabra de honor" poseía unos adornos a la mitad de su busto, estos imitaban con una tela dorada el aspecto de unas alas, sin más preámbulos el vestido continuaba de forma simple hasta llegar a la cintura, donde mostraba un corte imperial; mostrando sus curvas pero al mismo tiempo, la prenda estaba en equilibrio con su cuerpo, la cantidad de tela del vestido exterior, ahora de color salmón tenía ahora un corte en v invertida bajando sutilmente hasta la mitad de sus rodillas, para desaparecer y dejar un "espectro" de tela blanca bellamente cortada que de no ser por el vuelo, daría con el piso arruinando su color; el corte en v invertida dejaba ver un segundo vestido cuyo largo estaba por sobre sus rodillas, dejando ver sus piernas para finalizar con unas botas doradas, la cantidad de detalles era asombrosa, no recordaba mucho de aquel día, solamente el hecho de sentirse… fuerte pero al mismo tiempo con una decisión única: detener a Twilight y al mismo tiempo, hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla.

Sus ojos poseían un maquillaje particular, no lo había visto antes, un color rojo intenso se hallaba en alrededor de sus ojos, pasando por su nariz, para perderse entre sus mechones de cabello.

Si todo lo que le había dicho el insecto era cierto, si ella era su subconsciente, si tenía dentro la capacidad de hacer todo aquello; si no podía eliminar aquello que al parecer guardaba dentro todos estos años, además, si era ella misma… no podría escapar jamás. Con varias dudas surgiendo, un cosquilleo en el estómago y un escalofrío acercó su mano al cristal, la acción fue imitada por la otra, quien poseía un guante celeste precioso…

Entonces el vidrio finalmente comenzó a colapsar, los fragmentos se borraban en el vacío, la mirada de ambas nuevamente se perdía en una conexión desconocida hasta ese entonces.

El aspecto de la muchacha cabio nuevamente, esta vez para igualarse a Sunset.

\- Ya terminó el desarrollo Sunset, por fin has roto nuestra división.

\- ¿Eres otra yo? – Cuestionó de repente la adolescente con una curiosidad que la otra también podía percibir.

\- No precisamente… te lo explicaré de forma simple, antes los demonios poseían tres hemisferios de sus cerebros, el primero era el racional, hablante, conceptual; ese lado permitía el lenguaje y el pensamiento abstracto. El segundo era el hemisferio de las percepciones, cada uno lograba interpretar el mundo de una forma distinta y en cierta medida lograban crear dos formas de ver el mundo en un solo consciente, la una poseía la capacidad de comprender el mundo de forma más dominante que la otra. La tercera era un segmento particular, una especie de apéndice desarrollado a medida que el control de la magia de los demonios superó todo lo existente, no posee la capacidad de crear una tercera "visión". Fue cuando los demonios se auto perfeccionaron con magia cuando la el hemisferio de las percepciones fue modificada y sometida a una serie de adaptaciones, la convirtieron en un subconsciente sin sentimientos, capaz de imitar el comportamiento del pensamiento abstracto, solucionar problemas, guardar información de generación a generación, el instinto también fue manipulado… todo el cerebro de un demonio esta modificado de forma superior a la naturaleza, tomando como fundamento a la propia naturaleza… es por eso que somos perfección. Por ello yo siempre estaré a tu servicio porque soy tú.

\- Dónde estamos.

\- En ningún lugar de la realidad, esta es una representación de una función cerebral que ahora mismo estás realizando, al romper el cristal ordenaste que la división entre nuestros lóbulos fuese eliminada, ahora somos una misma consciencia, si ahora me ves es para poder mantener comunicación contigo misma; es difícil acostumbrarse a una comunicación que no sea con otro individuo, por lo cual por ahora, será mejor que lo hagamos de esta forma. Existe una enorme cantidad de información que debes recordar en algún momento, conocimiento que Supay guardó al crearnos.

\- ¿Crearme? - Los ojos de la adolescente no podían estar más confusos y al mismo tiempo felices de saber sobre aquello. – Muéstrame todo lo que sabes sobre mi creación.

\- Sunset, Supay introducir información en núcleo, es seguro acceder a conocimiento, pero la forma en la cual te relacionaras será bajo los parámetros de conciencia falsa, es decir, lo verás y lo escucharás, incluso parecerá que te habla, pero él no estará presente. ¿Lo hacemos?

\- Sí. – Respondió la adolescente con u suspiro, poco antes de comenzar a caer al vacío.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta semana ¿Se está poniendo interesante? Apuesto que sí, pero todavía me falta responder ¿Por qué este fic está bajo el género de ciencia ficción? Prepárense, porque el siguiente capítulo los hará volar. Nos leemos pronto, no olviden dejar su review.

Por cierto, no recuerdo si era en un comentario de este fic o de otro, pero con respecto al fanfic Bajo tus alas, les ruego solo un poco de paciencia, al ser un fic al que le dedico una cantidad mínima de tiempo, me está costando bastante darle un final y siendo sincero me bloqueé, les prometo traerles el final pronto.


	10. Orígenes

Sí, finalmente el capítulo 10, es una alegría llegar aquí, bueno disfruten este capítulo, me costó bastante hacerlo.

* * *

La habitación 605 del hospital se hallaba saturada de diferentes objetos; desde rosas hasta cajas con chocolates, todos con cartas de recupérate y deseos sinceros porque la paciente volviera nuevamente a su lugar en el mundo, que de momento, era el colegio. Pero de ellos, nadie sabía del estado en el cual se encontraba postrada, pocos habían visto su rostro, muchos menos se percataron de las quemaduras de su cuerpo que tenía varios vendajes y por instrucciones del doctor no llevaba más ropa de la necesaria; así como estaba, conectada a uno de esos molestos electrocardiogramas su pulso no variaba mucho, su respiración era lenta así como su aspecto pasible. Sus cabellos habían sido cortados hasta casi llegarle a los hombros, el fuego había consumido gran parte de su distinguida y hermosa cabellera, sus quemaduras eran tratadas constantemente, sus vendajes eran cambiados con regularidad. En el transcurso de cuatro días había sido un horror llegar a su habitación para verla en aquel estado; en especial para sus amigas, quienes se quedaban a veces por horas esperando que se recuperase, pero nada. Incluso la directora y la subdirectora fueron a visitarla, sin evitar contemplar con pena su estado.

La mala fortuna se explicaba debido a un escape de gas que llenó casi toda la residencia de Sunset Shimmer, aproximadamente a las 20: 47 terminó de llenar toda la casa y por desgracia una chispa de electricidad fue suficiente para que hiciese combustión. Al llegar a tierra luego de ser despedida por los aires, el golpe en la cabeza y las diferentes lesiones, desde fracturas, pasando por moretones, así como quemaduras de primer grado pusieron a la adolescente en un estado que era una maldición debido sobre todo al tiempo. Una figura se lamentaba el hecho mientras la observaba con profunda aflicción, así como todas sus amigas. Era inevitable quedarse por media hora, incluso una hora esperando a que respondiera, a que se moviera, a que abriera los ojos para poder ver de nuevo su sonrisa radiante o su expresión intrigante y profunda. Pero no, cada vez era más frustrante que no respondiera. Estado de coma era a todas luces la peor de las maldiciones tanto para sus amigas como para ella.

\- Sunset, tienes que despertar. – Decía la muchacha recordando la importancia de la persona de quien sostenía la mano.

Incluso con vendajes alrededor, la mano de la pelifuego tenía una suavidad y una frialdad únicas.

\- Flash me ha pedido salir y bueno, tengo muchas dudas Sunset, necesito tus consejos. Todas te necesitamos. – Dijo la adolescente de piel morada y anteojos antes de soltar la mano de su amiga; pero de pronto esta hizo un movimiento que la esperanzó.

Pero no era ingenua, al poco tiempo se percató de que era un movimiento inconsciente.

La caída en realidad no era nada parecido a una caída normal, la gravedad, si es que existía, movía el cuerpo de la adolescente hacia arriba, las superficies de cristal habían desaparecido hace bastante tiempo atrás, no sabía cómo comprobarlo pero parecía que estaba cayendo a través de una especie de conducto. Hasta que finalmente llegó a al final de este.

Lo que sus ojos observaban no podía ser más extraño o mejor dicho, más real, normal.

Una luna se mostraba a lo lejos, sobre un océano abierto, no existía costa cercana, solamente la tranquilidad de las olas moviéndose de forma lenta, continua, reflejando la luz del astro con completa magnificencia, en el cielo no parecía existir más que aquel satélite imponente y luminoso, no existían estrellas con sus respectivos brillos dejándola como la única fuente de luz. Conforme caía, apreciaba la soledad del lugar, pero también entendía que caería de lleno en las aguas. Adoptando la postura para un clavado en el último segundo, se zambulló dentro de ese inmenso mar. Pero al ingresar se constató de que estas eran mucho más pesadas, la comprimían como si de varias manos se trataran, tenían una constitución pringosa… era brea, esta parecía intentar hundirla en sus profundidades que eran igual de obscuras que el cielo. Forcejeando por liberarse, la adolescente ascendió hasta la superficie centímetro por centímetro, hasta que su cabeza finalmente se asomó para finalmente poder tomar aire. Al levantar una de sus manos para comenzar a nadar, esta chocó con una superficie transparente, al igual que momentos atrás, al palparla mejor, pudo concluir que era vidrio, se hallaba por debajo del agua, pero aun así era una superficie que podía pisar, al subirse sobre esta, la marea se detuvo, aquella brea pasó a ser nuevamente agua transparente, pero en lugar de agitarse como las olas del mar, se detuvo en seco hasta no poseer movimiento alguno, le llegaba apenas a la suela de sus botas tacones, la luz a lo lejos de pronto dejó de ser una luna para pasar a ser una esfera brillante que también se hallaba sobre la superficie a una distancia alcanzable.

Sin saber qué representaba qué, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la misma porque no existía nada más a la vista. La luz de la esfera se reflejaba en toda el agua de forma tenue, luego de avanzar por algún tiempo la vista de la adolescente se topó con un área donde la luz no se reflejaba en lo absoluto. Sin esperar más se acercó a dicha zona, su sorpresa fue grande al notar que era un agujero en el cristal que al mismo tiempo no estaba en aquel inmenso mar, sino más bien era una serie de escaleras a las cuales no ingresaba ni una sola gota de agua.

\- Adelante Sunset, allí adentro está la respuesta que anhelas. – Advirtió la otra con una voz débil, ella no estaba en el lugar; sin embargo le invadía como un pensamiento propio, como si todo su ser le indicara que la respuesta estaba allí dentro.

Sin confundirse ni debatir más al respecto, la pelifuego bajó por las escaleras peldaño por peldaño, mientras lo hacía, dejaba atrás la luz de la luna falsa, sus pasos se hacían más cortos hasta que finalmente otra luz se hizo perceptible, otro escalón más, y otro… hasta que finalmente en la obscuridad de todo ese lugar encontró algo indescifrable a primera vista, primeramente no pudo diferenciar más que las luces royas, amarillas y turquesas que eran emitidas por la cosa; pero lentamente, línea por línea, forma por forma, pudo diferenciar la cosa que tenía en frente.

De un tamaño no mayor al suyo, estaba suspendido en el aire; al principio parecía un corazón por su constante palpitar. Pero mientras se fue acercando dio cuenta de que no lo era, por el contrario, parecía ser más una especie de envoltura semitransparente, dentro no solo existían venas arterias y músculos, existía un conjunto de todas estas cosas, pero con una diferenciación casi inconfundible… era una criatura ¿viva? No supo decirlo en el momento, pero conforme continuó avanzando comprendió mejor su aspecto. Poseía una cabeza grande con relación a su cuerpo, estaba envuelto en aquel material semitransparente, sus miembros eran pequeños y no poseían una forma concluida. Al poco tiempo, gracias a sus estudios al respecto en épocas atrás, comprendió que se trataba de un embrión de poni pero no entendía qué papel jugaba o incluso de quién se trataba. Entonces, debido, quizás la duda, quizás su confusión o la falta de sensatez, llevó su mano al embrión. Al hacerlo, en dos orificios grandes equidistantes en su cráneo de aspecto poco desarrollado, dos luces se encendieron, siendo los ojos de la criatura en proceso de desarrollo, paralizando por completo a la adolescente y a la vez, uno de esos orificios, así como la criatura completa comenzó a agigantarse, moviéndose a tal velocidad que pudo superar en tamaño a la adolescente y tragarla por completo.

La obscuridad nuevamente envolvió todo, Sunset Shimmer dejaba ya de estar confundida, dejaba de estar anonadada por los sucesos para tratar de hallarle sentido a todo. Fue gracias a ello que pudo observar en toda la inmensidad de la obscuridad una pequeña luz que se produjo de la nada, de inmediato una nube se abalanzó por toda la obscuridad, sus ojos observaron con asombro la velocidad de la nube, a su paso se formaban diferentes objetos de distinta índole, masas de roca compactas, pequeños puntos absorbían y se absorbían entre sí, los tamaños de estos variaban. Pronto la nube se hacía tan extensa que los ojos de la pelifuego ya no distinguían el final. En ello, también se pudo percatar que desde el inicio, una especie de energía fluía por todo el espacio de forma casi imperceptible, estaba en todas partes, llenando todo el espacio y concentrándose finalmente en las extensiones rocosas de forma casi esférica. Sin embargo, un pequeño hilo de dicha energía se quedaba entre esfera y esfera, entre astro y astro, entre… ¡estrella y estrella! Estaba observando el nacimiento de un universo completo los fragmentos de tierra chocaban el uno con el otro, la energía que parecía conectarlos los seguía a todas partes comenzaba a tener una reacción junto con algunos elementos.

De pronto en toda la obscuridad comenzaban a nacer estrellas gigantescas que previamente no fueron más que nubes con una compresión enorme. Su calor, su inmensidad y su continua combustión iluminaba los planetas a su alrededor, en ese instante, Sunset comenzó a recorrer todo el vacío a una velocidad atroz, mientras las rocas y planteas continuaban impactando el uno contra el otro, haciéndose más grandes, desapareciendo, fragmentándose, adoptando lentamente una rotación continua alrededor de algunos soles. Nuevamente aquella energía apenas visible recubría los diferentes mundos, hasta el más minúsculo, meteoritos, estrellas fugaces, todo se hallaba conectado por aquella energía que viajaba a través del espacio. Donde finalmente llegó, fue un planeta que, junto con otros más, poseía un sol como centro de su sistema, pero la energía que contenía era la causante de que comenzara a girar.

"Azar, capricho, no podemos saber la razón del origen de nuestro mundo, de nuestro universo, de nuestra dimensión"

Una voz profunda y ronca era emitida en toda la inmensidad. Sunset llegó a la rápida conclusión de que dicha voz pertenecía al tan famoso Supay.

Sin aviso, el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer fue empujada por un meteorito gélido, podía sentir cada pequeño cristal desprenderse en la inmensidad del espacio, a velocidad acelerada, el meteorito se dirigía hacia un planeta que Sunset conocía bastante bien, los fragmentos se evaporaban conforme se ingresaba en su atmósfera, la magia contenida en el enorme fragmento de roca y hielo se disipaba por todo aquel mundo. De momento todo era roca con enormes espacios negros que rodeaban un centro vacío de materia en el núcleo del que pasaría a ser el planeta donde ella sabía, se generaría la siguiente parte del proceso; no obstante la adolescente se quedó maravillada ante lo que sus ojos observaban los enormes fragmentos de hielo caían uno tras otro, asediando aquel planeta lleno de lava y roca caliente. El agua finalmente se evaporaba, hasta convertirse en vapor y posteriormente acumularse en la atmósfera para enfriarse y volver a descender en forma de lluvia, la energía de aquel mundo también estaba presente en todo, si el agua se evaporaba a causa del calor, la energía fluía y cambiaba junto con esta. Los agujeros del planeta comenzaban a rellenarse con la energía que provenía de distintos puntos; el núcleo del planeta absorbía una inmensa cantidad de dicha energía, en ese instante su flujo cambiaba para realizar una especie de pared mágica que lo asentaba en el centro del planeta, esa misma energía se ligaba a toda la existente en el espacio, sorprendentemente esta energía atraía a más meteoritos de las inmensidades de la galaxia y el universo. Hasta que finalmente era contenido por su inmensidad, finalmente dejaba de atraer cuerpos extraños de los puntos más lejanos del espacio, mientras el agua existente se transformaba en océanos, mares, lagos, ríos se constituían de forma inmediata los futuros continentes. Suspendida en el aire, la adolescente podía ver el transcurso de millones de años en segundos, eones en minutos, sus ojos turquesa observaban atónitos todo el asombroso cambio de la masa de roca tierra y distintos elementos en un planeta que lentamente se enfriaba.

"Azar, posibilidad, somos su resultado, de infinidad de posibilidades" Aquella voz inundaba nuevamente el campo auditivo de la pelifuego. Pero esta también comenzó a descender a las profundidades del mar.

En las profundidades, su vista comenzó a agrandarse para observar la interacción de distintas partículas, moléculas y finalmente las millones y millones de combinaciones que se llevaban dentro de las aguas fértiles de aquel océano; en todas las posibilidades tres de las combinaciones finalmente lograban estabilizarse, saliendo lentamente a la superficie del mar. La energía que rodeaba nuevamente todo lo existente, ingresando dentro de cada combinación estas continuaban transformándose con el pasar de los milenios, hasta que finalmente pudo apreciar cómo estas combinaciones se transformaban en pequeños organismos simples, estos a su vez pasaban a ser criaturas cada vez más complejas, la primera desarrollaba agallas, colas, escamas, la segunda pasaba a formar pequeñas terminales, de forma veloz se asentaban en la profundidad del mar, pero después ascendían hasta la tierra, donde se transformaban en vegetales.

De pronto la adolescente viajó en un santiamén hacia una tierra casi irreconocible, existía todo tipo de vegetación, pero no existían animales aún. Pero poniendo atención, en la luz de aquel día, una de las semillas finalmente tenía contacto con la energía proveniente del núcleo del planeta. De inmediato una fuerza poderosa se aglomeraba en el lugar, la semilla crecía en cuestión de segundos hasta transformarse en lo que algún día sería conocido como el árbol de la armonía. Este a su vez comenzaba a esparcir y crear todavía más energía para liberarla por todos los rincones del planeta, todas las formas de vida estaban ligadas a ese árbol, porque su energía lograba permear a todas las estructuras, organismos y materia en general.

Volviendo violentamente al océano, observaba con asombro cómo esta energía conectaba a todos los seres vivos. La segunda combinación, convertida en peces y animales acuáticos irreconocibles comenzaba a ascender lentamente a tierra, transformándose de forma abrupta con el tiempo aceleradísimo con el que observaba todos esos instantes cruciales para la vida. Lentamente se formaban diferentes formas de vida, entre ellas dinosaurios, dragones que no conocía, animales tan indescifrables como sus aspectos y su curiosa forma de moverse.

\- Fluttershy amaría ver todo esto. – Decía en voz baja maravillada por lo que observaba, milenio tras milenio.

Pero de esas dos combinaciones, la tercera todavía se hallaba en mar, sus cambios eran constantes, la energía parecía estar en contacto constante con ellas y parecían absorberla de forma continua, sin embargo la misma energía que las alimentaba lograba eliminarlas poco después de nacer; semejantes a gusanos de color negro poco desarrollados y de movimientos flojos, morían de a millones en el mar; al pasar a tierra su situación no mejoraba, eran consumidos por animales pequeños y continuaban pereciendo ante la energía que parecía rechazarlos.

\- Contra toda ley, contra todo impedimento, lucharon, no se detuvieron, proliferaron y murieron en cantidades incontables. Rechazados por la misma magia que acogió a todas las criaturas, se enfrentaron a la armonía misma, al flujo superior y apostaron todo al flujo inferior.

Energía positiva regía y mantenía el mundo bajo una calma constante, pero la energía negativa no estaba presente en ninguna criatura salvo aquellos gusanos de aspecto desdeñable, la energía positiva lograba interactuar contra la energía negativa y la sometía bajo su control, rigiéndose bajo el funcionamiento propio de la magia, las criaturas que adoptaban la energía negativa como aquellos gusanos podían ser eliminadas por dicha energía cuando la alteraban.

Lentamente algunas criaturas comenzaban a relacionarse más y más con la energía, superando a sus antepasados. Las primeras criaturas de aspecto reptiliano, hasta dinosaurios poseían cierto control de magia, precario y muy torpe, pero lograban hacer levitar algunos objetos, una especie de venado de joroba ancha y un solo cuerno curvo la utilizaba para crear una onda de choque con la cual defenderse de un bífido de aspecto repugnante, con alas pequeñas y extremidades potentes. Un escarabajo pequeño recubría sus alas de magia para poder volar, incluso algunas plantas producían cantidades pequeñas de magia para atraer a otros insectos y capturarlos, otras simplemente unían este proceso con la fotosíntesis. La energía del sol llegaba en energía mágica y luz.

Aquellos gusanos finalmente lograban cierta prosperidad al parasitar a animales más desarrollados.

"Solos contra todo el mundo, contra todas las criaturas, contra el flujo dominante, nos desarrollamos, prevalecimos"

Conforme continuaba el tiempo, aquellos gusanos parecían hacerse más resistentes, se regeneraban de forma inmediata, la energía positiva lograba eliminar a cada vez menos miembros.

"Nuestros inicios fueron fundamentales, se dieron cantidades de posibilidades y sobrevivió la mejor de todas"

Varios otros seres comenzaban a formarse a partir de los gusanos, pero todos desaparecían con el tiempo, de las miles de criaturas, las más interesantes eran una bípeda sin ojos y dos pares de garras, con una boca que cubría el la mitad de su cabeza. Una especie de mariposa con cuatro alas y unas tenazas al borde de su cola; pero que de inmediato perecía. Un lagarto de aproximadamente medio metro de alto, con la piel negra y unos ojos rojos intimidantes, su lengua bífida y sus dos patas delanteras eran todo lo que tenía de particular. Finalmente una criatura lograba sobrevivir de entre todas, un pequeño ser con patas traseras extremadamente pequeñas con relación a su cuerpo, patas delanteras terminadas en dos dedos y una tercera que desaparecía generación tras generación. Lentamente estos individuos se unían en comunidades, salvajes y sin un gramo de entendimiento eran criaturas tontas, instintivas y torpes, constantemente perdían extremidades, pero su capacidad de extrema regeneración les permitía recuperarlas y escapar de sus depredadores; desarrollaban mecanismos de defensa curiosos, desde tener un área específica para perder hasta un veneno especial y un grito ensordecedor. Su desarrollo no parecía tener mayor diferencia miento que el de los otros animales.

Pero la sorpresa de la adolescente fue grande al ver cómo en menos de un millón de años, desarrollaban una especie de control precario de la energía positiva. Sus ojos la distinguían pues tenía cualquier color, mientras la energía negativa solo tenía un color negro. Asimismo, pudo ver dentro de sus organismos, dentro de sus células, comenzaban a desarrollar una especie de vacío dentro de ellos; conforme pasaban los eones, su inteligencia también se desarrollaba, comenzaban a comunicarse a partir del tacto, tocaban, el lenguaje hablado era pobre, sus palabras eran rara vez emitidas. Su aspecto también comenzaba a cambiar, sus extremidades anteriores se perdían por completo hasta convertirse en una cola similar a la de las serpientes, poco después esta también se perdía para conformar dos patas portentosas, sus cuerpos continuaban desarrollando aquel vacío, pero esta vez dentro de cada célula, cada molécula dentro de sus cuerpos parecía estar sellada a todo elemento externo y estaban comunicados por la energía negativa.

Pero de pronto, en medio de todo el desarrollo, una de las criaturas, comenzaba a mostrar su inteligencia, hacía algo que ninguna criatura había hecho antes en el planeta, concentraba su energía en sus cuernos pequeños de punta roma y lograba así defenderse de sus perseguidores, lanzándoles rayos negros que podían paralizarlos en el acto.

Conforme continuaba evolución, su aspecto cambiaba de forma rotunda, su piel negruzca lentamente se convertía en una piel particular lisa, parecía ser escamosa pero era una mera ilusión a causa de sus brillos, comenzaban a desarrollar sus oídos, su olfato, sus ojos. Pero nada que se asemejara a lo que conocía como demonio, ni siquiera a su versión demoniaca. Con el surgimiento de unas alas particularmente grandes, emprendían vuelo y finalmente escapaban de la mayoría de sus depredares. Mas la energía positiva continuaba eliminando a varios individuos. Sunset pasaba de un lugar a otro en cuestión de minutos, observando los diferentes individuos, sus particularidades. Lentamente surgían nuevas especies, estas a su vez eran sometidas a duras pruebas por la naturaleza, infinidad de variaciones perecían en el transcurso del tiempo. Pero aquellos extraños seres continuaban desarrollándose de forma lenta en comparación a las otras especies. La especie cánida, felina y equina comenzaban a surgir, sus primeros pasos en la época de la caverna se llevaban a cabo al mismo tiempo que esta especie única daba los primeros pasos para tratar de evolucionar, cada vez reunidos en mayor número, con un dominante y sus seguidores, se organizaban de forma precaria.

La sorpresa de Sunset fue enorme al observar unas construcciones realizadas por los seres extraños, sus extremidades lograban levantar pilares con ayuda de la magia, formaban la piedra, la madera, trabajaban el metal con ayuda de la misma magia.

"Iniciaron como la especie más absurda, como la menos indicada para sobrevivir; pero terminaron siendo la especie más avanzada de su era y se diferenciaron de toda forma de vida en el planeta"

En menos de un milenio, se construía toda una civilización gracias al esfuerzo de aquellas criaturas, sus construcciones poseían una complejidad asombrosa, eran una combinación de magia y materiales, a diferencia de casi todas las edificaciones de Canterlot, las de estas naciones se movían con magia, cambiaban, parecían estar vivas; la más mínima piedra poseía un encanto y trabajo directo de las criaturas, los gobernantes ejercían un poder despótico sobre los súbditos; tomaban sus vidas, estos obedecían de forma sumisa sus órdenes. Monarcas se hundían en guerras de una nación contra la otra de forma constante, mermaban sus sociedades, caían infinidad de individuos.

"Tuvieron que luchar, tuvieron que sobrevivir en la incomprensión de su esencia, millones de años para perfeccionar una forma de vida para que esta se elimine a sí misma; ignoraron su origen, comenzaron a buscar la perfección en términos del flujo impuesto por la naturaleza"

Un tiempo de paz llegaba entre todas las naciones, estas comenzaban a estudiar con una profundidad asombrosa todo lo que les rodeaba ¡Hacían ciencia! Impresionada, Sunset observaba la gran cantidad de conocimiento que descubrían, analizaban cualquier cosa, la sometían a un estudio, la dividían, la reconstituían, los seres vivos eran estudiados, las leyes físicas y finalmente el estudio de la magia a un grado hasta entonces desconocido para la adolescente. Observó como el aura de uno de los demonios era dividida en varios segmentos, era expulsada de su cuerpo para exponerse a una subdivisión mayor, hasta que finalmente era destruida por un flujo de magia.

Aunque sus estudios eran asombrosos, la magia era muy limitada, sus hechizos no pasaban de la telequinesis, al intentar realizar hechizos de mayor complejidad al intentar crearlos, la energía positiva los privaba de todo rastro de vida y de la misma forma desplazaba la energía negativa destruyendo el hechizo.

"El desarrollo se detuvo por milenos, incluso cuando el conocimiento progresó, nos hicimos más débiles, más dependientes, creamos sistemas de gobierno, suprimimos a los individuos por las masas, se crearon los tontos, los imbéciles; se les dio culto a los menos indicados y los pocos que trataron de progresar, de evolucionar; fueron desplazados, en una realidad marcada por la sociedad no eran nada, no podían desarrollarse. La idea de libertad se hizo tan limitante que nadie podía ejercerla."

Criaturas comenzaban a vivir en una sociedad bastante desarrollada y civilizada, el arte, la cultura, todo comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas, de fama, de morbo, de creencias absurdas, todo el mundo comenzaba a perder esa ímpetu por el desarrollo, incluso el desarrollo de la magia era substituido por deseos de fama, de poder. Conforme la evolución frenaba, los demonios se hacían criaturas con una capacidad racional elevada a comparación de las otras especies, las dominaban, destruían la naturaleza para producir sus alimentos, su ropa, sus edificaciones cada vez más opulentas.

Hasta que finalmente uno de los individuos; con un aspecto deplorable abandonado en la periferia de la sociedad, mandado a morir lejos de la civilización, en medio de la naturaleza, caminaba sin cesar, volaba cuando podía hacerlo, se alimentaba de lo poco que podía recolectar. Pero durante toda su vida no existía momento en que no estudiara su magia, desenmarañaba sus secretos y finalmente un día, tomaba sus propias garras para quitarse sus ojos, para ensordecerse perforando meticulosamente sus oídos hasta literalmente destruir sus oídos internos; finalmente cortaba de forma quirúrgica su hocico, perdiendo así toda percepción del mundo exterior, pero Sunset pudo observar con sus ojos como la energía de este demonio literalmente era expulsada de su cuerpo para realizar los primeros hechizos con energía negativa; con un método meticuloso evitaba ser destruido por el flujo de la energía positiva del mundo. Sometiendo así la energía positiva y adoptando la energía negativa.

"El día que marcó nuestra evolución finalmente llegó, ante la adversidad, ante la impotencia de las masas y las limitaciones de la magia, surgió una nueva especie de demonio en aquel individuo, su forma de conocer era nueva, su forma de entender también, pero sabía tan bien como los demonios posteriores a él que, para que su desarrollo continuara, necesitaba una sucesión directa".

Una noche turbia, el demonio sin sentidos se transportaba directamente hacia la ciudad, de inmediato tomó a una hembra de su especie y la extrajo del lugar, una vez lejos del alcance de los ojos de sus congéneres, comenzaba a utilizar un hechizo tan atroz que Sunset no pudo evitar taparse los ojos al observar el mismo.

Con su brazo, extirpaba el órgano reproductor de la demonio, con un cuidado extraordinario. Ésta, atada, sin capacidad para defenderse gemía por el brutal acto, gritaba de miedo a odios que no la escuchaban. Con una urgencia inmediata el mismo demonio se quitaba sus órganos reproductores y con ayuda de su magia fertilizaba los óvulos de su contraparte, para después hacerlos levitar dentro de un contenedor mágico, poco después, el ovario era introducido dentro del cuerpo del demonio; así, con su descendencia esbozaba una sonrisa con todos sus dientes chuecos y tenebrosos.

Pero casi de inmediato sus congéneres se acercaban para ver horrorizados el acto llevado a cabo por aquel individuo, los soldados fueron a socorrer a la hembra, mientras que el resto de trataba de aniquilar con vehemencia al criminal. Sin embargo, el individuo se transportaba del lugar. Impresionando a todos los presentes y también a Sunset Shimmer.

"El inicio fue duro, brutal, las criaturas que nacieron tuvieron que sufrir desde el primer momento de vida la adecuación a un nuevo tipo de conocimiento, a una forma de vida distinta a la conocida hasta ese entonces".

Los retoños, nacían con un tamaño inferior a cualquier otro recién nacido de la especie, pero su progenitor con una insensibilidad indescriptible les sometía a la misma operación que se había hecho, con el tiempo estos comenzaban a ver sin sus ojos, a percibir el mundo de una forma única y desconocida para todos salvo ellos. El progenitor moría a causa de su edad, pero los ahora jóvenes demonios comprendían bien las ideas, se comunicaban entre ellos, construían lentamente una nueva posibilidad de vida, el núcleo demoniaco finalmente se creaba. Dentro de aquellas formas de vida, sus cuerpos poseían dichos núcleos. Creaban energía en lugar de consumirla, eran pues capaces de hacer magia a niveles insospechados.

Los conocimientos de esa primera generación a la siguiente fueron tana abismales que a duras penas se podía creer: de cincuenta años pasaban a vivir cien, doscientos, finalmente luego de diez generaciones sus vidas eran casi eternas, su número repasaba los millones, en aquella tierra extraña que poseía montañas por todas partes y que llegaban a tocar el cielo mismo, impidiendo el paso de la luz; para la quinta generación, sus conocimientos superaban al de cualquier criatura existente, incluso a la de los humanos, sus hechizos eran asombrosos, imposibles para cualquier criatura, su subsistencia era simple; mas todo giraba en torno al conocimiento, sus capacidades cognitivas eran únicas frente a cualquier especie, no veían con sus ojos, veían con la magia; no escuchaban con sus oídos, sino con la magia.

En la sexta generación, sus conocimientos continuaban creciendo sin parar y a un ritmo imposible, ya no era necesario hablar, al parecer se podían comunicar con la magia, era instantáneo. Las palabras escritas habían sido abandonadas hace tiempo atrás, podían plasmar sus conocimientos en cualquier objeto con magia, cualquier fenómeno hasta su más íntima estructura con solo estar presentes y enviar una pizca de su energía en un funcionamiento enmarañado y complicado, pero que al fin de cuentas substituía cualquier órgano sensorial.

La séptima generación era más solitaria, no se relacionaban bastante y comenzaban a hacer algo sin registro hasta ese entonces, si la magia permitía conocer todo a su alcance, era tiempo de conocerse a sí mismos, la misma magia que les revelaba todo, comenzaba a revelarlos a ellos mismos, su núcleo, su estructura, la forma en que su organismo se constituía, todo, absolutamente todo les era rebelado sin trabas sin temores.

La octava generación finalmente se atrevía a lanzar el paso que determinaría a toda la especie, primero se convertían en especies asexuadas, el género femenino y masculino dejaba de existir, su reproducción se hacía a partir de plantillas, estructuras que tomaban al analizarse, una réplica de sí mismos; pero no se quedaban allí, conociendo su estructura, conociendo hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus organismos comenzaban a cambiarlos en su descendencia haciendo que esta los mejorara en niveles inimaginables.

La novena generación apenas estaba conectada en individuos, todos se diferenciaban enormemente, el territorio que poseían no bastaba para albergarlos a todos, entonces comenzaban a dominar el viaje por todo el universo e incluso comenzaban a viajar entre dimensiones. Abarcando así un espacio gigantesco, todos se dividían y dejaban de relacionarse con su especie; para convertirse así en especies de un individuo, todos poseían características únicas, sus estructuras eran alteradas por ellos mismos para adaptarse a diferentes dimensiones, mundos, sociedades. Un deseo ferviente nacía en sus corazones, guiar a otras especies por el camino de la perfección.

"Fuimos la especie dominante de todas las especies, fuimos y somos superiores en casi todos los aspectos, conocemos más que cualquier otra especie, nuestros límites son casi inexistentes, tenemos el control de nosotros mismos, cambiamos; pero la existencia de los demonios tuvo un error del que ya no podemos salir, en este deseo de guiar a otras especies, existía un supuesto; el supuesto de que éramos la perfección, al separarnos no hicimos sino incrementar esta certeza, en contra de toda norma o ley, nos convertimos en ingenuos nuevamente, teníamos un poder inmenso, casi ilimitado y comenzamos a dominar a otros seres, descubrimos métodos para hacerlo, para tener éxito, descubrimos más de nosotros mismos al hacerlo y finalmente estribamos en una finalidad para el conocimiento: la perfección. Pero la prueba que nos autoimpusimos fue que la especie guiada resultara ser perfecta durante nuestro dominio.

Los primeros demonios fueron destruidos a causa de sus métodos ingenuos y estúpidos, pensaron que someter a las criaturas racionales era cuestión de mostrarse más poderosos; cuando la realidad era que debíamos ser como ellos, entenderlos, utilizar nuestro poder para perfeccionarlos, para cambiarlos pero dentro de su propia realidad.

Cuando un demonio dominaba una sociedad, las guerras terminaban, el sufrimiento era atenuado, la ignorancia era eliminada, la especie se desarrollaba al máximo de su capacidad, como gobernante, los demonios fuimos adorados, amados, venerados como dioses, incluso cuando la religión finalmente se borraba éramos aclamados por los intelectuales, los círculos del pensamiento incluso los anárquicos nos tenían el respeto suficiente para criticarnos. La pobreza se extinguía, todo, absolutamente todo para llevar a la perfección a la especie, cuando el trabajo estaba hecho, rara vez debíamos mediar sus intereses, menguar hambrunas, pelear en sus guerras, protegerlos de las epidemias, calmarlos en momentos de crisis, educar a sus niños, cuidar a sus ancianos y enfermos.

Lentamente los demonios nos hicimos dependientes de otras especies, ya no como parásitos, sino como gobernantes, necesitábamos gobernarlos, necesitábamos demostrar que habíamos alcanzado la perfección; entonces los demonios se destruyeron entre sí."

La décima generación, la mía fue la que inicio con el proceso de exterminación de su propia especie, junto con el descubrimiento del robo de núcleo de un demonio a otro, nos volvimos a relacionar, pero también nos dimos cuenta de que la perfección era diversa, que todos la habíamos perseguido pero ninguno la había alcanzado. Entonces se inició una guerra entre demonios y sus naciones, peleamos entre nosotros por ver cuál era el más perfecto y el premio por la victoria era sustraer el núcleo del vencido; la novena generación entendió a la perfección nuestro pensamiento. Las guerras fueron despiadadas, naciones enteras, especies completas siguieron a sus gobernantes a la lucha; planetas, universos, dimensiones, todos se vieron envueltos en una guerra. Mi creador demonio fue el más poderoso de todos, yo en cambio preferí evitar el conflicto, al entender el absurdo bajo el cual luchábamos, comprendí que no tenía caso ingresar en la guerra. Muchos otros demonios pensaron lo mismo, pero de igual forma, fueron cazados y destruidos, yo sobreviví y lentamente me vi obligado a combatir con otros demonios, incluso los que compartían mi posición con respecto a la guerra. Pero poca fue mi acción comparada con la de mi creador.

\- ¿Mi abuelo? – Cuestionó la adolescente con temor.

\- Nombre extraño, no viene al caso, pero si estas acostumbrada a llamarlo así, supongo que es mejor.

"En medio de toda la guerra, fui el único demonio que quedó con vida, incluso mi creación, mi primera progenie fue eliminada en el proceso; mi creador estaba obsesionado por poseer el núcleo de todos los demonios existentes, uno tras otro consumió cada núcleo y a medida que lo hacía su energía incrementaba, su magia se hacía más poderosa, a tal grado que pudo crear puentes entre dimensiones y unir dimensiones entre sí.

Al final, luchó contra otro demonio de poder similar, la batalla duró poco tiempo, pero dejó a ambos totalmente menguados, a causa del peligro que suponía, tuve que atacar al vencedor, eliminé a mi propio creador, tomé su núcleo y me convertí en el último demonio existente en el mundo. La décima generación sería la última de todas, porque la especie que fuimos antes de separarnos había desaparecido, extinta, no quedaba nada de ella salvo la memoria. Sunset Shimmer, es en este punto de la historia donde naces.

* * *

Este capítulo es la razón por la que este fic es ciencia ficción, espero que les haya gustado porque como dije, me costó mucho mucho hacerlo, además que quiero hacerlo algo un poco distinto a lo hecho antes, como es obvio aquí se trata de explotar algo que no se ha explotado mucho, en especial porque Sunset está bajo cierto lineamiento dentro del fandom y en Hasbro ñ, sobre todo por los dos primeros capítulos de la sexta temporada y probablemente los dos últimos... bien, sin más parloteo, que tengan una buena semana y dejen comentarios ¿De acuerdo?


	11. El pasado desconocido

Al terminar todas las guerras, quedó solamente un demonio, entre todas las criaturas fui yo el último de todos y finalmente comprendí la insensatez a la que habíamos caído, si bien cuestionamos a la misma naturaleza, las mismísimas leyes del flujo y de la magia, de la vida misma; nos olvidamos de una de sus reglas básicas a la que estuvimos atados todo el tiempo; nuestra especie, en toda su grandeza, en todo su avance perecería sin sucesores. Éramos casi eternos, pero mi tiempo en el mundo se limitó gracias a una maldición que mi creador me hizo poco antes de morir, el maleficio es irrompible, pero no me limitó en lo absoluto. Comencé a buscar una salida desesperadamente; entendí que nuestra ingenuidad seguiría si el linaje demoniaco continuaba como las últimas diez generaciones, si transmitía todo mi conocimiento, si tu concepción se daba en los mismos términos que todos los demonios, todo terminaría de la misma forma… Tuve que buscar las respuestas durante un tiempo arduo, analizar diversas formas de vida, desde las más simples hasta las más complejas, incluso las que eran mera energía… pero lo que aprendí era insuficiente, todavía no se hacía viable la ruptura con los demonios. Nuestro pensamiento, nuestra forma de ver el mundo era una entre miles, pero aun así... necesitaba alejarte de todo ello, librarte de nuestras ataduras.

Tu desarrollo debía ser diferente, por siglos los demonios nacieron a partir de la concepción de una célula que se desarrollaba por sí sola fuera de cualquier órgano reproductivo hasta que finalmente se desarrollaba a base de magia para crear a un demonio completo y consciente, el desarrollo de infante a adulto era innecesario; los demonios venían al mundo siendo adultos. Pero eso también implicaba que los conocimientos de su creador quedaran plasmados de inmediato en el cerebro del nuevo demonio, venía al mundo con una concepción ya dada, con objetivos y racionalidad innata.

Si tu nacías bajo aquella forma de creación, todo permanecería igual, la ruptura con nuestro pensamiento sería imposible, entonces perfeccioné los caracteres de nuestros antepasados, la separación temporal del consciente y el subconsciente, de los dos lóbulos, la reproducción por hechizo parasitario. Preparé todo lo que pude prever para que tu concepción tuviera la mayor cantidad de probabilidades de ser exitosa, pero aun así, todo era una apuesta arriesgada.

Junto con mi nación comencé a investigar con una radio mayor diferentes culturas, diferentes naciones, no para dominarlas, sino para realizar el hechizo parasitario. Dragones, minotauros, incluso mi propia nación, todas atravesaban por aquellos momentos, los chacales, los grifos. Todas especies inferiores, débiles e ineficientes para cumplir con el cometido, hasta que llegué a la joven Equestria las ruinas del viejo imperio mostraban por ese entonces a la única criatura que un demonio debe respetar después de otro demonio: Discord. Tuve que ser cauteloso para estudiar a los ponis en su esclavitud sin que se diera cuenta.

Con el regreso de las dos hermanas alicornio y los elementos de la armonía, Discord tenía los días contados. Pero si quería hacer mi movida, tenía que hacerlo de forma rápida. En uno de los campos de concentración, existía una poni de raza unicornia, no conocí su nombre, pero estaba completamente enfrena, tenía no más de quince años cuando la hallé, sus enfermedades eran crónicas, intratables por ese entonces e incluso en la actual Equestria, pero una simpleza para un demonio. Entonces la acerqué lentamente a mis propósitos, verás. Los demonios poseen un hechizo inquebrantable incluso por los mismos demonios; solamente Discord ha logrado zafarse de dicho maleficio. Por falta de creatividad le llamaron "Pacto" un demonio realiza un hechizo de flujo extremadamente complejo, con miles de variantes, cruces y funcionalidades, se asemeja a crear una mente propia, el hecho es, que este maleficio se hace entre dos o más seres vivos, ambas partes piden algo a cambio de un favor y firman con magia y sus propias vidas; el maleficio tiene un funcionamiento tan complejo que es capaz de determinar cuándo se ha roto una de las cláusulas y por parte de qué pactante, una vez roto el pacto, este cobra la vida del que lo ha roto, pero debido a la magia de ambos, el pacto debe realizarse de forma voluntaria. Gracias al deseo de vivir de la poni, pude sacar ventaja y lograr que aceptara recibir el hechizo parasitario, la primera generación se reproducía a partir de este hechizo, con todas sus implicaciones.

Su grandeza recae en que aísla al demonio joven dentro de un ser vivo cualquiera, imita sus células y logra pasar desapercibido, no provoca malestar en el individuo y de hecho llega a maximizar en cierto grado sus destrezas físicas, inmunidad a casi todas las enfermedades y demás. Pero esto es temporal; hasta que llega el momento en el que el demonio llega a desarrollarse por completo y pasa al huevo, útero, cepa de energía o el órgano donde se alojan los embriones en el ser vivo infectado. Entonces crece en cuestión de días hasta tener el tamaño de un infante, después nace como cualquier otra criatura.

Al hechizo le quité varias características, tu desarrollo sería diferente, no solo debías crecer dentro de esa poni, sino que debías hibridar, tomar genes y caracteres de la poni y desarrollarte en varias generaciones; es por eso que el pacto estipulaba que la unicornio viviría hasta el máximo, no sufriría de las peores adversidades de la vejez y extendería su vida hasta el máximo de su capacidad, sería inmune a las enfermedades y además tendría recursos materiales en abundancia; pero a cambio debía llevarte dentro y tener descendencia antes de los cuarenta años, entonces tu pasarías al cuerpo del embrido que, por un simple hechizo siempre sería hembra, así, generación tras generación, tu aprenderías más de los ponis que yo y más importante todavía, al nacer, crecerías en un entorno fuera de nuestra realidad, ignorarías tu identidad demoniaca por mucho tiempo y tendrías un desarrollo similar a cualquier poni, desarrollarías tu punto de vista, tu racionalidad y pensamiento en lugar de tenerlo desde el nacimiento.

Las palabras eran algo, pero Sunset Shimmer observaba horrorizada como en el hospital las unicornios de aquella familia morían dando a luz y la recién nacida llegaba al mundo con el hechizo, nadie se daba cuenta de ello, ni siquiera los más hábiles médicos lloraban explicarse lo que para ellos era la patología más grande e inexplicable de los partos.

El resto de la historia escapa a mi conocimiento, yo morí después de la segunda generación de tus huéspedes, pero una cosa es segura, mi apuesta va no solo por mí, sino por todos los demonios, nuestra especie puede no ser la mejor conocida ni siquiera comprendida, incluso despreciada, pero dejando de lado los juicios de criaturas inferiores; Sunset Shimmer, tienes en tus manos una libertad que ninguna criatura puede tener, la libertad de elegir el camino para tu especie, los demonios puros nos extinguimos conmigo, pero nuestro legado perdura en ti. Si no es el legado de conocimiento y pensamiento al menos lo es en magia y en poder, el rasgo genético que tienes es todo lo que queda de nosotros. Eres tu quien tiene las riendas de estos vestigios, eres la nueva especie y aunque no quiero pensar en ello, también puedes ser la última, todo depende de ti. Eres el atardecer de los demonios, llevarás a la especie por la obscuridad de la incertidumbre y de ti dependerá si volvemos a ver otro amanecer.

Supay finalmente se mostraba ante la adolescente, su aspecto era desconocido, su cabeza consistía en dos ojos similares a los suyos, en lugar de cuernos poseía un cráneo exterior que cubría toda su cabeza como si de un casco se tratara; después estaban sus alas de tamaño inmenso, lo suficiente para poder levantarlo en vida, se hallaban plegadas, su cuerpo fornido y revestido de una coraza similar a la de los insectos se mostraba radiante, su boca con dientes y masa muscular entre ellos realzaba su aspecto terrorífico.

\- Quizás el término que prefieras sea hija, aunque dudo mucho que aceptes siquiera el hecho de pertenecer a nuestra especie. Aquí termina lo poco que me permito transmitirte en conocimiento.

Sin más la obscuridad comenzaba a borrarse, quedando en blanco, la adolescente abrió los ojos y se halló en una habitación algunos rincones de las paredes todavía estaba borrosas, otras continuaban con un color negro, conforme se levantaba de la cama, estos desaparecían para aclarar el resto de la habitación, no conocía en absoluto el lugar; no era un hospital y sin embargo, se sentía segura. En un instante recordó, de alguna forma que estaba en casa de la directora y la subdirectora Celestia, una habitación para huéspedes en la segunda planta. Al segundo siguiente supo la salida exacta del lugar, existían dos salidas, una trasera una delantera, la trasera pasaba por una piscina en el jardín trasero, era más segura porque nadie la observaba, Luna estaba dormida en el sofá mientras que Celestia yacía en su habitación, ella poseía un sueño liviano, por lo cual debía ser cuidadosa al pasar por su puerta a tres metros de las escaleras.

¿Cómo sabía todo eso? No se cuestionó más de momento, solamente se levantó de la cama, para caer al piso de forma abrupta, su cuerpo estaba completamente débil, las marcas en sus brazos de las agujas, del suero y de diferentes máquinas eran apreciables, además, aparte de una especie de ropa interior que le llegaba a medio muslo y un sujetador cómodo y amplio no llevaba más que vendajes por todo el cuerpo. En particular al levantar su mano derecha pudo percatarse de las quemaduras que tenía; apenas podía pararse así que decidió seguir unos instante en el piso. Su cabeza estaba completamente confusa y a diferencia de momentos atrás, ahora sus sentimientos fluían sin control alguno.

Era un monstruo con todas las de la ley; estaba destinada a serlo, estaba destinada a perderlo todo… no deseaba nada de aquello, detestaba a su padre por haberla creado; detestaba la maldita suerte de ser ella. Por qué a ella, justo cuando comenzaba a vivir una vida feliz al lado de sus amigas tenía que pasar por todas esas estupideces y ahora también debía sentir su cuerpo adolorido, exhausto y completamente arruinado por la acción del fuego apenas osaba responderle, con un esfuerzo máximo logró quitarse la venda de su mano, su piel ámbar ahora era rosa intenso a causa de las quemaduras. El dolor era inevitable, pero aun así, con una furia dentro de ella comenzó a encaminarse a la cocina, bajó las gradas de madera peldaño por peldaño, agradeciendo que estas no hicieran ruido, observó a su subdirectora durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sofá mientras pasaba una película de acción y sostenía a duras penas un tazón de palomitas de maíz.

No tardó en llegar al lugar, los cuchillos se hallaban al lado del refrigerador, sus ideas eran dispersas, confusas, entre ellas dominaba una ira por lo que era, por todo su maldito pasado que no la soltaba por nada del mundo, porque aunque se esforzara este siempre regresaba nuevamente en una nueva forma. Tomando el utensilio con cierto temblor se dirigió hacia la ventana lo levantó y apuntó directamente a su corazón, algo dentro de ella le instaba a no hacerlo; pero no escuchaba a ese algo, porque sabía lo que era. Su subconsciente deseaba vivir a toda costa, pero al ser ella quien dominaba, estaba en sus manos quitarse la vida o no.

Sus lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, el dolor era inexplicable, su ira también lo era, si era la última esperanza de una especie tan cruel, vil y repugnante, si tenía algo de ellos dentro, prefería morir, si era quien determinaba el futuro de la especie más desdeñable de todas, era mejor quitarle la apuesta a su padre y morir allí mismo: el cuchillo se situaba justo sobre su corazón, conocía el lugar exacto, su subconsciente continuaba instando a que no lo hiciera. Las imágenes de su cuerpo totalmente recuperado le llegaban, extraña forma de convencimiento, decía para sus adentros. Pero poco después, recordó por cuenta propia a sus amigas; entonces no pudo sino soltar el cuchillo que cayó a pocos centímetros de sus pies.

Si privaba a sus amigas de su magia, ellas morirían y además no deseaba privarse de ellas bajo ninguna circunstancia, su mundo giraba en torno a ellas, al amor profundo que les tenía, incluso sus intentos de ser mejor persona giraban en torno a no sentir esa soledad nuevamente, pero jamás se perdonaría el hacerles daño… jamás las abandonaría, esa era la razón de su fuerza en momentos de crisis y la razón por la cual podía pensar fríamente cuando todo se volvía tenue y obscuro, tanto en la batalla de las bandas como en los juegos de la amistad y recientemente ellas eran quienes la mantenían cuerda.

\- Por qué a mí. – Comenzó a decir mientras nuevamente comenzaba a llorar, existían personas que darían todo por estar en su posición, tener ese poder, tener esas capacidades, pero ella no era una de ellas, al menos no ahora y mucho menos de aquella forma. Era un monstruo.

\- Sunset, cariño, no debiste levantarte de cama, el doctor recomendó que pasaras un tiempo en reposo después de que diste señales de volver a la consciencia.

La voz de la directora Celestia era tan parecida a la de su ex maestra de magia superior que no podía evitar confundirlas, más de cinco años en aquel mundo y todavía no se olvidaba de Equestria; su vida ahora era mucho más complicada que antes, su optimismo ya no podía contra la realidad, estaba jodida, realmente jodida; deseaba poder salirse de ese maldito juego, regresar con sus amigas y olvidarlo todo. Deseaba una vida normal como la que tenía antes.

Su cuerpo se desplomó nuevamente en el piso, con rapidez la directora corrió para auxiliarla, despertando a su hermana que se cayó del sofá directamente al piso alfombrado sobre las palomitas, pero con una rápida reacción también se dirigió a la cocina.

*[SST]

Los días dentro de aquel nuevo espacio eran más llevaderos, la paciencia era una delas virtudes que eran esenciales para seguir en una sola pieza, Wane entendía bien el concepto, debía esperar la próxima oportunidad para atacar. Era bueno tener algo que hacer para distraerse hasta ese entonces, al menos mover sillas, limpiar, hacer cuentas, inventario y revisar cámaras de seguridad eran una actividad que ocupaba su tiempo por completo, si de trabajo se trataba, podía realizar cualquier tipo, desde ciencia hasta construcción, todo lo imaginable estaba dentro de sus capacidades. Mas le entretenía de sobremanera estar dentro de aquel antro, los humanos tenían una característica destacable, eran racionales durante el día y cuando llegaban aquel lugar, perdían todo raciocinio, al menos el esencial para pensar con claridad. Tomaban alcohol, mantenían relaciones de distinta índole y se desinhibían por completo, a juzgar por la forma en que llevaban sus vidas, era comprensible que buscaran liberar toda esa tensión de algún modo.

\- Hola jefa. – Decía uno de los sujetos de limpieza mientras los tenis de la veinteañera rechinaban al pasar por el piso recién encerado.

\- Hola Sharp, saludó la joven mujer con una sonrisa al ver el trabajo que se realizaba. De inmediato se acercó a Wane que removía algunos residuos de las mesas.

\- Bueno, admito que desde tu llegada a este lugar, casi siempre veo el lugar limpio.

\- No es para tanto, los muchachos y yo hacemos todo lo posible por la jefa, se pone de mal humor cuando las cosas no se hacen como quiere.

Sunset Sonrió al observar la respuesta afirmativa de los distintos empleados. Halando una cadena se dirigió a la oficina para hacer unos cuantos números antes de salir en dirección a su casa para comer algo, no era el tipo de persona que amase comer en casa, pero no tenía chiste hacerlo sola.

\- Vaya, vaya, veo que trajiste al gruñón junto contigo. – Exclamó contento el hombre poco antes de ponerse de cuclillas y acariciar al perro de Sunset, un animal de tamaño algo imponente.

\- A ningún perro le gustaría que le pisasen la pata, además, conocerte no es la cosa más placentera de todas ¿Lo sabías?

\- Sí, me lo dicen muy seguido ¿no es así Soc? – Insistió Wane mientras palpaba con suavidad el pelaje de la cabeza del perro que recibía el afecto con agrado.

\- Bien, si ya terminaste de acariciar a mi perro, nos vemos dentro de unas horas, por cierto, esta noche inicia tu trabajo de seguridad.

\- A la orden jefa, por cierto… sé que esto es contra las reglas hacer esto, pero soy nuevo en la ciudad y no conozco a nadie, ¿Qué le parece ir a comer algo más tarde?

Sunset observó a Wane con cierta duda y levantando la ceja como muestra de su reacción, efectivamente era contra las reglas, la política de la compañía, inmoral, como se lo quisiera denominar; pero hasta ella estaba aburrida de comer en su casa todo el tiempo, por lo cual miró hacia otro lado antes de contestar.

\- No es la mejor de las ideas, pero salgo de la oficina a las doce y media, pero será un lugar no refinado, odio esas cosas ¿De acuerdo?

\- Perfecto, por cierto ¿Es mala idea ir con traje?

\- Deja tus payasadas y ponte a trabajar. – Le respondió la veinteañera con una sonrisa cómplice del chiste, era extraño que Wane lograra siempre sacarle una.

*[SSE]

Toc, toc, toc…

Llamaban a la puerta, de la habitación para las visitas de la casa de la Directora y la subdirectora; cuando la cabeza de un muchacho de cabellera azul se asomó, su expresión cambió de inmediato, horrorizado por la imagen ingresó de inmediato.

Sunset yacía en el piso, sus vendajes blancos cubrían su espalda, parte de su abdomen, ciertas secciones de sus brazos así como de sus piernas; el estado en el que se hallaba era de profunda debilidad, Flash no pudo recordar momento alguno en el que la observó de aquella forma, no solo porque llevaba un brasier y una especie de corto como únicas prendas después de sus vendajes, sino porque su aspecto de debilidad era desconocido, sus ojos observaba el cielo a través de la ventana, casi hasta perecía no darse cuenta de que abrió la puerta. Las marcas de sus quemaduras estaban cubiertas, algunas puntadas también, su rostro parecía no haber sufrido la inclemencia del fuego ni la explosión, su hermosa cabellera en cambio estaba perdida.

¿Miedo? Quizás sí, pero también la furia contra lo que era no la dejaba descansar un solo segundo, hacía todo lo posible para evitar dormir, porque temía que al hacerlo regresase nuevamente a tener esa extraña conversación. Deseaba poder escapar de su estado actual, no solo las terribles heridas que poseía, sino también a la maldición que cargaba consigo; era terrible recordarla, era peor columbrar el futuro siendo consciente de ésta. El día pasaba lentamente, deseaba tenerlas a su lado, pero debía esperar a que salgan de clases… si existían personas que la podían ayudar en esos instantes eran ellas: sus amigas.

\- Sunset. – Escuchó de una voz familiar, de inmediato se dio vuelta para observar directamente a Flash Sentry ¿Qué hacía allí?

El silencio de la pelifuego era mortal para cualquiera, en especial cuando se la conocía como el adolescente de pelo azul, sus ojos turquesa lo observaban con una intrigante constante; escondían sus pensamientos, sus miedos, su dolor y su ira de cualquier curioso. Era algo que había aprendido desde hace años atrás, la maestra era ningún poni más y ningún poni menos que Celestia. Su recuerdo ahora era más constante, su mente repasaba, rememoraba todo su pasado, analizaba su vida desde nuevas ópticas, trataba de ser todo lo optimista que podía ser siendo realista. Sus problemas eran bastante complejos como para resolverlos sin la presencia de sus amigas, en cierta forma, saber que tenía a sus amigas, su cariño, su calor era reconfortante y lograba evitar que entrara en pánico.

\- Qué haces aquí. – Fue la pregunta de la pelifuego mientras observaba de forma profunda al adolescente, quien se quedaba petrificado ante esos ojos turquesa, ante la falta de expresión de su rostro. Entendía que hace tiempo atrás ella lo hubiera utilizado, pero a veces era increíble la falta sensibilidad con la que ella lo trataba.

\- Solo vine aquí con Twilight para…

\- Sunset, qué te pasó. – La voz de la adolescente de piel morada y anteojos no se hizo esperar; casi de inmediato pasó acercársele.

Al observar a Twilight, Sunset cambió por completo su expresión esbozando una sonrisa, sus ojos se llenaron de un resplandor inexplicable, incluso la tensión se rompió por completo.

\- Twilight, terminaron ya las clases. – Le hablaba de forma enérgica mientras su amiga se arrodillaba para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Flash, llama a la subdirectora.

Flash salió del estado de shock en el que le dejó el recibimiento de Sunset, de pronto salió corriendo en dirección a la sala.

En un instante todas sus preocupaciones se fueron, los miedos, los pensamientos, incluso los recuerdos dolorosos, todo se marchó para dar paso a una sensación de alegría, todo solo con la presencia de una de sus amigas.

\- Sunset, cómo te caíste de la cama.

\- Trataba de levantarme Twi, es bastante incómodo estar en cama por mucho tiempo, no tienes nada que hacer. – Le respondía la adolescente mientras acercaba sus manos a su amiga en señal de solicitud de ayuda para levantarse.

\- No crees que es peligroso, digo, estás muy débil como para levantarte y según lo poco que sé de medicina.

\- Oye, solo ayúdame. – Le respondió la pelifuego sonriendo a causa de las palabras de su amiga, denotaban su preocupación, pero Twilight no tenía mucho de algo llamado creer en las capacidades de los demás o siquiera lograr superar los datos de los libros y cálculos.

\- De acuerdo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Twilight tomó las manos de Sunset para ayudarla a levantarse, esta con mucha dificultad se puso sobre las plantas de sus pies, para después extender sus piernas, conjuntamente con su espalda, después de unos segundos finalmente estaba de pie, aunque claro, necesitaba la ayuda de su amiga para mantener el equilibrio.

\- El accidente fue terrible Sunset, yo misma comprobé que se debió a un escape de gas y un cortocircuito que ocurrieron en mal momento, se puede demandar a la compañía de gas por lo sucedido.

\- No puedo hacerlo Twi, mi casa no me pertenece realmente. – Aclaró la de piel ámbar mientras caminaba hacia la ventana para observar mejor el paisaje de los alrededores, no eran ni las cuatro de la tarde y ya se sentía completamente cansada.

Ajustándose los lentes, la adolescente se acercó a la pelifuego, todo aquello de la amistad era un mundo nuevo para ella, mucho más complicado que un libro de física y al mismo tiempo con contradicciones y dilemas de una obra filosófica. Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los días dentro del colegio, aprendió bastante al respecto, además claro de las extrañas transformaciones de sus amigas cuando tocaban música, había querido experimentar para comprender el fenómeno, pero lo único que logró fue arruinar una computadora personal, así como varios instrumentos de medición, aquella… "magia" como le decían, tenía características increíbles; pero además, no podía negar que tenía una influencia en sus sentimientos, si bien en una investigación seria jamás tendrían lugar los sentimientos dentro de la objetividad metodológica, era inevitable sentirse endemoniadamente bien con ellas. Una regla de la amistad era tratar de mitigar las penas de las amigas, poniendo una mano de forma tímida en el hombro de Sunset hizo lo que pudo con sus palabras.

\- No te sientas mal, el doctor dijo que te curarías en pocas semanas; si no te expones al sol y con ayuda de un dermatólogo, puede que hasta no te queden cicatrices, leí algo al respecto en una revista de medicina el otro día… resulta que existe una especie de planta en las afueras de esta misma ciudad, capaz de ayudar a la producción de células epiteliales…

\- Sí, mi piel. – Dijo con desdén la adolescente recordando sus vendajes y el costo de haberse salvado a sí misma del fuego.

¿Acaso todos pensaban que lo más importante para ella era su aspecto?, era cierto que tuvo cuidados con su apariencia antes y todavía los tenía, pero eran para ganar popularidad y ahora era gracias a Rarity, nunca le prestó mucha atención a ese problema, aunque a veces se había dado cuenta que la tez de su piel había cambiado desde el día en que llegó al mundo humano, incluso la forma de su rostro cambió de forma minúscula en sus años allí… antes le había delegado toda la responsabilidad al crecimiento ya que era una adolescente, pero ahora que sabía aquella maldita verdad, hasta esos cambios podían tener su raíz en el hecho de ser una demonio y su cambio de aspecto en realidad era una especie de auto perfeccionamiento.

\- Twilight, ¿Nadie te contó cómo era antes de que llegaras aquí? – Cuestionó de pronto la adolescente.

\- No, bueno, me dijeron algunos rumores del baile de otoño, como que las cámaras y los celulares se estropearon durante todo el tiempo que estuviste… em… transformada. – Argumentaba la futura científica mientras enrollaba su mechón de cabello derecho en uno de sus dedos, clara prueba de su nerviosismo bien conocido por la de ojos turquesa quien sonrió antes de proseguir.

\- Bueno, cuando llegué aquí, nadie me conocía, además no te imaginas lo terrible que fue no tener magia en este mundo, caminar en dos patas y tratar de encajar en esta sociedad, en especial en el colegio.

\- Tengo muchas dudas al respecto, ¿Cómo ingresaste al colegio?, ¿Cómo te ganaste la vida? ¿Por qué te fuiste de Equestria?...

Poniendo un dedo en los labios de Twilight, Sunset con cierta debilidad la observó con una calma capaz de apaciguar las interrogaciones.

\- No es algo que me guste contar, pero si eres mi amiga, creo que es mejor que conozcas un poco de mi pasado, de lo bueno y de lo malo.

\- Cuando llegué, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas, pero, aunque no lo creas, tenía una cantidad de gemas de fácil acceso en el castillo de Canterlot donde se hallaba el espejo, sabía poco de cómo sería este mundo, pero para mí era muy probable que aquí las gemas tendrían algún valor si necesitaba dinero. Tenía unas cuantas cosas preparadas para fugarme del castillo si era necesario. – Debido al cansancio, la adolescente de piel ámbar se sentó en su cama, invitando a Twilight.

Del otro lado de la puerta se hallaban la subdirectora Luna y Flash Sentry escuchando cual espías novicios.

\- Si hacemos una comparación, en Equestria una gema tiene el valor de cien a mil bits, aquí pueden llegar a valer hasta millones si se poseen las adecuadas en tamaño y corte. No sé mucho de esas cosas, pero aquí las gemas que traje tenían un precio de casi dos millones de dólares. Pero no era legal; sabes, es lo más absurdo que he visto en mi vida, que te quiten el derecho a formar parte de cualquier sociedad, que no puedas ser un habitante del mundo. En Equestria puedes vivir donde quieras y no tienes que pagar por tener un lugar en el espacio, ni por tener techo… pero no importa, el dinero que pude reunir con tratos bastante desleales fue una cuarta parte de eso; pero me bastó para comprar de forma ilegal una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, bueno, rentarla.

\- Y cómo pudiste si aquí…

\- El sujeto era un tipo flaco y fumaba mucho, tenía ojeras tan grandes que por poco le llegaban a los pómulos… estaba desesperado y necesitaba dinero a cualquier costa, en ese entonces no sabía que una muchacha de mi edad debía cuidarse de sujetos así, de hecho ahora ni me le hubiera cercado, en ese momento no pude entender por qué me miraba de aquella forma, prácticamente me escaneaba con la mirada… Pero era lo suficientemente consciente como para cerrar el trato en cien mil, tuve que decir que mis padres eran adinerados y estaba bajo un castigo… no sé si me creyó o no, la cosa es que aceptó rentarme su casa por el lapso de un par de años.

\- ¿Sin papeles? ¿Sin ningún tipo de forma legal?

\- No tenía de otra Twilight, este país tiene una estricta regla con las personas indocumentadas, no podía acceder a ninguno de esos privilegios. Tardé aproximadamente un mes en poder acceder a una vivienda, el resto del tiempo tuve que pasarlo en la biblioteca de la escuela, el frio era horrible, los libros no servían para colchones, debía utilizar las duchas del gimnasio y lavar las únicas prendas que tenía allí, pero tenía que hacerlo a las cinco de la mañana. Fue realmente un sueño tener una casa para mí, una cama…

Twilight observaba con atención el relato de su amiga, ciertamente sus vivencias eran particularísimas, probablemente mejores que la de muchos de los que lograban pasar por las fronteras del país donde vivían; pero no por ello dejaban de tener implícito momentos difíciles.

\- Me inscribí en el colegio a los dos meses, me vi obligada a hacer un montón de cosas que jamás imaginé. Resulta que para estudiar necesitaba tener documentos, ser legal; así que comencé a caminar por la ciudad buscando una forma de obtenerlos. Si los humanos podían tener un sistema tan complejo, probablemente existían agujeros, formas, y personas que podrían ayudarme… lo interesante de este mundo es que el dinero parece ser lo máximo para casi todos, podía comprar ayuda de personas lo suficientemente poderosas como para crear una identidad en el sistema legal. Había un tipo gordo, alto y olía terriblemente mal, él me pidió cien mil para crear un certificado de nacimiento con mi nombre y con fecha de nacimiento de hace dieciocho años, una visa que dijera que viajé por tres años a otro país y una de convalidación de años escolares; todo era un entramado para explicar que perdí dos años debido a la diferencia entre sistemas educativos, contenidos y demás requisitos para que pudiera estudiar en una primaria de este país, preferentemente la CHS.

Observando mejor sus pies, la adolescente continuó con su relato que evitaba varios momentos de crisis y de sufrimiento, para dar a conocer de forma clara su recorrido en aquel mundo.

\- Me costó otros cincuenta mil crear una cantidad de identificaciones adicionales para que todo estuviera bajo el margen de lo legal – Con una seriedad y con algo de tristeza la adolescente observó a otro lado para continuar con su relato. – Ese sujeto era desagradable, en ese entonces todavía no conocía muchas cosas de los humanos… solía sentarme entre sus piernas y pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo cuando comenzaba a hacer mis papeles, cuando finalmente terminó de crear mi identidad, me sentí victoriosa, comprendía que había corrompido el sistema, pero no tenía de otra.

\- Pero además, cuando el trámite comenzaba, tuve una revelación que puso mi mundo de cabeza, así como mi comprensión de la relación de este mundo con el mío. Mi nombre ya estaba registrado en el sistema, al ver la foto de la persona que tenía mi nombre, me horroricé al descubrir que tenía rasgos iguales a mí, el cabello, el rostro, la estatura, era mayor que yo, pero de todas formas era mi réplica… En ese momento no tuve tiempo de pensar al respecto, solamente tuve que decidirme por un nombre, así que decidí utilizar lo primero que me vino a la cabeza: Sun Shine, admito que no fue la idea más brillante de todas, pero complicarme con mi nombre no era parte de mis planes.

\- Sunset, enserio hiciste todo eso para quedarte ¿Qué pasó en Equestria?

\- Twilight, es complicado, cualquier poni puede salir de Equestria a explorar bajo su responsabilidad, pero el portal hacia este mundo era prohibido, cuando hallé la información de este, el día coincidió exactamente con el día en que este se abría, el día en que Celestia decidió negar mi educación en magia superior… no tuve alternativa. Una vez aquí pude salir de Equestria, pude abandonar todo mi pasado, comenzar de nuevo, pero esta vez sería bajo mis propias reglas.

\- Cuando llegué, el baile de otoño estaba a pocos meses, cuando me inscribí, tuve como primer desafío convertirme en princesa del baile de otoño, verás, allá en Equestria solo existen princesas en el grado más alto del poder, en cierta medida pensé que aquí existía cierta analogía. En Equestria no podía utilizar ni la mitad de los recursos que utilicé aquí, hice trampa, humillé públicamente a Rarity, tuve que fingir que era una muchacha adorable, tierna… así fue como gané la corona. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no era igual a las muchachas que luchan por el título, en el fondo deseaba demostrar que yo también tenía el potencial de ser princesa y lo fui durante dos años… algo que ignoré todo ese tiempo fue que el tiempo aquí y en Equestria son diferentes, probablemente un segundo aquí es aproximadamente 4 segundos allá; con esta equivalencia, en los tres años que llevaba aquí, tu contraparte creció doce años allá, me igualó en edad.

* * *

Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, estaba muy ajetreado, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque este fic es algo exigente de hacer. y con respecto a si este fic tiene relación con "Discord" Lo estoy pensando mucho y pues se puede hacer, de hecho estoy pensando en grande y es hora de mostrar detalles de Equestria interesantes. Pero en un fic, o mejor dicho, en varios... comenzaré con el primero de estos la siguiente semana. Bueno, basta de Spoilers, cuídense, nos leemos pronto.


	12. El pasado reconocido

Hola mis pocos/pocas lectoras/lectores, me siento algo triste por la sexta temporada, es buena y todo… pero con ella, Hasbro nos muestra su deseo de que Sunset Shimmer no ingrese a la serie. Sin embargo, me da una cantidad colosal de material para trabajar…

* * *

Sunset había dejado de hablar de repente, se quedó pensativa por varios segundos antes de continuar con su relato; no obstante, los ojos atentos de Twilight no se distraían por un solo segundo ante la explicación de la adolescente.

Entonces, dentro de tu mundo, después de todo ese tiempo, de repente volvió el recuerdo de Equestria, aprendí mucho de mí misma durante ese tiempo; lo suficiente como para desear regresar a mi mundo, pero ya no como aprendiz ni como una unicornio más, sino como una gobernante, quisieran o no…

Lo que en ese entonces parecía ser la idea más grandiosa ahora no era más que ceniza ante la nueva Sunset Shimmer, quien avergonzada, observaba el pasado con cierta intención oculta, pues con lo sucedido recientemente, con su vida como estaba actualmente: algo debía aprender de todo su pasado, del que vivió, del pasado que podía llamar propiamente suyo, algo oculto que le permitiera comprender mejor el presente.

\- Planearlo me llevó poco tiempo, pero créeme que pasar por el portal fue lo más difícil que hice durante todo el tiempo que llevé viviendo aquí. El portal se abre una vez cada treinta lunas, o sea cada dos años y medio en Equestria, pero aquí también se debe esperar ese tiempo para que el portal sea de ida y vuelta. Se mantiene abierto mientras la luna continúe en el cielo durante toda esa noche; así que tuve que hacer muchas cosas durante ese tiempo. ¿Qué crees que averigüe?

\- ¿Qué? – Decía Twilight a quien la historia de Sunset ya había absorbido por completo. En el pasillo, tanto el músico como la subdirectora escuchaban con una atención similar su relato, reaccionando de distinta forma. En especial Flash quien no podía evitar sentir una sensación de angustia.

\- Que los elementos ya no estaban en donde debían estar, que de hecho habían sido reactivados; que Celestia, mi maestra, ya tenía una alumna nueva; que nadie absolutamente nadie me recordaba y que su nueva alumna poseía la corona, incluso ya era una princesa… algo que quise ser desde pequeña. – Afirmaba la pelifuego recordando su antigua yo, sin evitar recordar aquella ira, aquella frustración, aquel dolor que la invadió por completo en ese entonces. – Pero no importaba, el plan no variaba mucho, todo lo que debía hacer era arrebatarle el elemento de la armonía a tu contraparte y cambiarlo por otro, afortunadamente en la escuela existía una corona exactamente idéntica. Tuve que volver a este mundo para robarla de la oficina de la directora y regresar a Equestria para cambiarla.

\- ¿Cuál era tu plan exactamente? – Preguntó Twilight ajustándose sus lentes mientras observaba la mirada penetrante y misteriosa de su amiga.

\- Si todo salía bien, extraería la corona de Equestria durante la noche, la cambiaría por su réplica, para cuando tu contraparte y Celestia se diesen cuenta, ya no podrían venir a recuperarla, el portal se cerraría otros dos años y medio, en los cuales Equestria se quedaría sin sus defensas principales. Independientemente de que fuera atacada o no, yo tenía dos años y medio aproximadamente, 918 días con todo ese poder, en este mundo no existe la magia, lo cual me daba un poder inmenso sobre todos los humanos, para reunir fuerzas suficientes para regresar a Equestria.

Sorprendida por sus pensamientos de ese entonces, la adolescente no pudo sino sentirse terrible por el pasado, no solo por lo que había planeado sino porque concordaba exactamente con la historia de Supay, con la determinación de los demonios. Pero en ella, al menos como lo recordaba, no existió jamás una idea de perfección ni ansiaba encontrarla, solo deseaba poder; estar sobre todos los demás pero no solamente por el poder, sino porque en él yacía la salida del dolor, sería similar a Celestia, todos la amaría, la alabarían, en el fondo sabía que no podía negar jamás aquello, deseaba escapar de su soledad, del miedo, de la obscuridad dentro de ella.

\- Pero afortunadamente todo salió mal, Twilight me descubrió y vino para detenerme. Recuerdo que en ese tiempo era otra, alguien cruel, insensata… y aunque ya no lo digan, realmente era una… tu entiendes. – Decía Sunset con una sonrisa mientras Twilight la tomaba de la mano para apreciar mejor sus vendajes.

\- Yo no te conocí así, no olvidaré jamás cuando me liberaste de ser algo no muy diferente.

\- Demonios… quién los entiende. – Dijo de pronto la adolescente en doble sentido para afrontar sus problemas con algo de humor, Pinkie había mostrado cuan efectivo era hacer eso.

Ambas rieron debido a la broma; los ojos de Sunset recuperaban su brillo habitual, para quedarse mientras continuaba con su rememoración.

\- Enserio Twilight, yo no te salvé de nada, fuiste tú quien tomó la decisión de salvarte.

Si algo había que la adolescente de anteojos podría recordar cuando fuese era la frialdad de las manos de su amiga, estas aunque con guantes de lana, no se calentaban por nada del mundo, asimismo su expresión habitual regresaba. Sentada en la cama, con venajes recorriéndole el cuerpo, se mostraba sin ningún cambio, sus palabras, su calidez usual, todo seguía allí. Si bien no había perdido ni perdería su forma de pensamiento científico, ahora comprendía mejor los sentimientos. Eran un mundo distinto de los fríos métodos científicos, pero que podían ser abordados por estos con cierta seriedad, no obstante se abrían a algo que ella todavía no lograba comprender, algo que simplemente debía sentir… esa no era una costumbre común de Twilight Sparkle; sin embargo entre más tiempo pasaba con sus nuevas amigas, más sentía una diversidad de emociones, desde risa hasta asombro, pasando por alegría, sinceridad, lealtad, un cariño único y todo esto lograba que dejara sus días solitarios en la preparatoria Cristal en el pasado.

El resultado para ambas era que, por mucho tiempo estaban detrás de algo desconocido, algo que por mucho que se esforzasen escapaba de su comprensión; mas estando allí, en ese preciso instante, insignificante para el mundo entero, para el conocimiento, para la humanidad, allí se encontraba aquello que les faltaba, amistad, afecto, compañía, la certeza de que existía una persona más que estaba dispuesta a escuchar, a entender, a seguir de cerca en momentos difíciles, capaz de despertar tanto preocupación como alegría en una misma, en pocos términos, esa era el objeto de conocimiento, la aspiración, la inspiración que habían seguido todo el tiempo. ¡Algo tan simple! Una… amiga.

\- Sunset yo… - Twilight todavía no podía expresar sus sentimientos con toda claridad, para ella era igual que un infante tratando de hacer su primera descripción de perro.

La de piel ámbar levantó su mano para liberar el cabello de su amiga del pasador que todavía llevaba. Eso la molestaba casi siempre, pero también solía ayudarle a liberarse del peso que tenía cuando trataba de mostrar algo diferente a un teorema.

\- No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si tú no me hubieses…

\- Twili, cuántas veces te voy a decir que poco tuve que ver, tú fuiste la que me dio la mano, el pasado no es hoy amiga. – Le dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo y tratando de convencerse de ello, pues no podía dejar de lado su preocupación más grande...

\- El pasado no es hoy. – Imitó la muchacha de piel púrpura mientras recibía el afecto de su amiga, pero de inmediato comenzó a notar la piel de su amiga, el olor de diversos medicamentos que despedía.

En ese instante los espías irrumpieron en la habitación. Sunset de inmediato enfocó su mirada en la de Flash Sentry que prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, evitar sus ojos penetrantes era lo mejor que podía hacer, no obstante, no se olvidaba del estado en el que estaba; tampoco podía olvidar la escena de minutos atrás, su cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo era el objeto de contemplación de casi todos los muchachos del colegio, si bien nadie lo admitía, todos concordaban en ello, sería extraño no fijarse en el cuerpo de una chica como ella. Pero haberla visto en ropa interior era incluso más estimulante que cualquier página dedicada a esas temáticas. Sin embargo, se dio una bofetada mental para reaccionar.

\- ¿Estás bien Sunset? Es la sexta vez que tratas de levantarte y te desmayas, creo que sería conveniente llevarte nuevamente al hospital.

\- No, estoy mejor aquí, muchas gracias por acogerme, buscaré un lugar para ir mientras reparan mi casa…

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo Sunset. – Dijo una voz conocida por todos al ingreso de la habitación, era la directora Celestia, cargando una bolsa de compras en su brazo derecho mantenía alzaba un saludo a los presentes con la mano izquierda mientras ingresaba, todavía llevaba puesto su saco amarillo con su blusa a rayas y su pantalón. – Eres bienvenida a quedarte con nosotras hasta que tu casa esté reconstruida, es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestra estudiante número uno.

Algo ruborizada, la pelifuego sonrió levemente por el cumplido, aunque no era del todo cierto pues Twilight ahora le disputaba el puesto con fiereza, las diferencias en sus notas eran apenas de 0.5 o 1 exagerando los casos.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme a casa. – Explicó Flash mirando su reloj, incomodo ciertamente pues parecía no tener nada que ver en el ambiente. Palabras que hicieron a Twilight observar también su celular para verificar la hora exacta, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al hacerlo.

\- Sí, tengo que ir a cenar o de lo contrario mis padres se enfurecerán. – Aclaró tomando su mochila con algo de prisa y dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- Nos vemos luego. – Se despidió Sunset mientras observaba a los dos salir por la puerta, bueno a Flash tratando de seguirle el paso a su amiga.

Algo existía en aquel par que la molestaba de sobremanera ¿Era por Flash? O ¿Era Flash? No sabía decirlo, pero no tenía importancia alguna, sobre todo por sus experiencias recientes, estas ocupaban su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora que hasta había recordado su pasado, todo se aclaraba para después hacerse más confuso. Finalidad… ¿Destino? O futuro. ¿Acaso poseía libertad dentro de los designios de Supay? Y más importante todavía era el deseo de escapar de ese mundo, sabía que existía la forma, tenía que… de lo contrario estaba destinada a joderse nuevamente, no permitiría que su vida fuera a dar un giro como el que presentía, estaba a punto de dar.

No notó que la mirada de Celestia la observaba atentamente.

\- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Todavía te gusta Flash Sentry? – Cuestionó la directora, dejando a la adolescente con la boca abierta.

\- Me lo preguntan muy a menudo, pero nunca me lo esperé de usted. – Respondió finalmente la adolescente intrigada por el cuestionamiento de su directora ¿A ella qué podía importarle si le gustaba o no aquel muchacho?

\- Lo siento, es que aún sigue reparando las bancas en las que escribió sus nombres.

Con la cara algo roja por la vergüenza la adolescente trató de disimularlo ladeando su rostro hacia una ventana, pero nada logró ante la experiencia de una directora que parecía tener al menos un pretendiente cada semana.

\- No, lo usé para ganar popularidad eso es todo… - Respondió de mala gana, aunque era cierto, nadie parecía creerle cuando lo decía.

\- Entiendo, perdona mi atrevimiento, la cena estará lista dentro de media hora, pizza familiar. – Le anunció como si fuera una chef.

\- Gracias por todo Tia. – Dijo Sunset, cambiando su expresión de repente. – Perdón, directora Celestia… es que.

\- Entiendo, no tienes que explicármelo, me confundes con mi contraparte de tu mundo ¿Cierto? Y… cómo es ella exactamente.

Nuevamente otra pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la adolescente, quien ahora pegó un pequeño susto a causa de la interrogación, la pregunta no tenía nada malo, a cualquiera le gustaría saber cómo era su yo de un universo paralelo; sin embargo su respuesta no era la mejor de todas, hasta que recordó la pesadilla de hace casi una semana atrás. Si existía algo que todavía no perdía era la maraña de emociones en torno a Celestia.

\- Celestia es una alicornio, una poni con características de las tres razas de ponis; ella es… era mi maestra de magia. – Recordar esos años era desalentador, si su pasado obscuro y ruin se podría sintetizar en una época en específico, era aquella en la cual ella estuvo a su cargo.

\- Es una princesa de Equestria, la más influyente de las actuales cuatro y también es la poni a la que odie más que a cualquier otra.

Con cierta impresión en sus ojos, la directora era espectadora de una mirada centrada en el infinito, una mirada tan melancólica como confundida; Sunset tenía la virtud de poder esconder bastante bien sus emociones cuando lo deseaba, de hecho en ese instante deseaba mostrarlas, deseaba mostrarle a Celestia que no sabía qué pensar al respecto, cierto era que hasta ese día no podía evitar compararlas sin llegar a una misma conclusión en todas las oportunidades: prefería a la Celestia humana antes que a la Celestia poni, de hecho prefería a cualquier poni o humano antes que a Celestia. Y también estaba la pesadilla, mientras más la recordaba, más sentido adquiría lo que su subconsciente trató de comunicarle, al mismo tiempo más concordaba con varios de sus sentimientos y preocupaciones profundas.

\- ¿Qué te hizo ella? – cuestionó la directora mientras trataba de observar mejor a la adolescente cuyo rostro era iluminado por la luna apenas naciente en el exterior.

Los recuerdos se asemejan a un de esas cajas de cosas inservibles que a muchos nos gusta conservar y tenemos en algún rincón de nuestro hogar, el problema es que no te puedes deshacer de los recuerdos, siempre vuelven, siempre parecen recordarte que hubo una parte de ti que detestaste, que dejaste en el pasado pero que sin embargo había dejado huella. Si algo había que Sunset Shimmer no lograba concretar, no lograba dejar atrás del todo: era su pasado en la academia de la princesa Celestia para unicornios superdotados.

Desde su admisión sobresaliente hasta la última prueba que realizó poco antes de dejar Equestria. Ese tiempo no era etiquetable ni podía ser convertido en una huella, pues por mucho que intentara darle una connotación, siempre existía una parte de sí misma negándose de manera rotunda a delimitarlo como simplemente malo o bueno. Se acostó debido al cansancio repentino, Celestia por su parte estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, pero fue detenida por la voz ahora baja, ronca y apesadumbrada de Sunset.

\- Mis días en la academia pasaron demasiado rápido. – Una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro al recordar el día de su examen. – El día más importante de todo estudiante de magia avanzada era el día de la evaluación para ingresar a la academia… a diferencia de todos los alumnos, traté de mostrarme todo lo relajada que pude, aunque sinceramente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios; la terna de evaluadores era tremendamente estricto, algunos unicornios salían completamente desalentados de la misma… no se imagina cuánto valor requerí para recordar un hechizo del mismísimo Star Swirl el barbado, el mayor de los hechiceros de la historia de Equestria, decidí ejecutar uno de los más complejos que poseía, no me diga que recuerde cuál fue porque lo olvidé por completo.

\- Ese Star Swirl me suena familiar… creo que lo conocí en este mundo, su contraparte claro está.

\- Es muy probable, en aquel mundo él era el maestro de magia de la princesa Celestia; pero recordando bien ese día, aparte de cómo me sentí antes de la prueba, solo recuerdo la suavidad del pelaje de Celestia, enserio era igual a una almohada de plumas.

El afecto que recibió de la princesa fue uno de los pocos que pudo recibir durante toda su infancia, siendo una potranca huérfana y en extrema medida solitaria desde que tenía memoria, rara vez había recibido afecto de otro poni, y casi todo el cariño que pido recibir pertenecía a la princesa del sol. Los días a su lado, conforme pasaron los años, se hicieron más placenteros, durante algún tiempo el castillo de Canterlot se convirtió en su hogar.

\- Ella solía ser una de las ponis más atentas y cuidadosas de toda Equestria, siempre cuidaba de mí como la madre que nunca tuve, incluso solía prepararme una taza de chocolate caliente.

Oh, nadie podría quitarle a Sunset Shimmer los días, las noches, las tardes, todo el tiempo que su felicidad de potranca se extendió en medio de libros, conceptos, magia y compañía de la princesa del sol, aquella que realmente ocupaba el lugar de una madre, de una hermana, de muchas cosas combinadas, aquella a quien abrió su corazón de par en par, de quién recibió afectos, caricias y lecciones.

\- Durante varios años me quedé a su lado, no me costaba comprender cómo era posible que fuese la poni más querida de toda Equestria, no conocí a su hermana Luna, pero a veces solía platicarme de ella, me decía que observaba algunas cualidades de ella en mí… no supe a lo que se refería hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- En mi mundo, su contraparte envió a la contraparte de su hermana a la Luna para salvar todo el reino; tuvo que dejar a una persona querida de otra dimensión por el bien de un reino ajeno; todo porque el auto sacrificio es la virtud más grande de cualquier gobernante y es el requisito más indispensable, lo único que define quién puede serlo o no.

Auto sacrificarse, qué sentido tenía hacerlo, analizando de forma profunda, la pelifuego develaba algunos de sus errores del pasado, pero al mismo tiempo también lograba reafirmar algo que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, pero que jamás dijo.

\- Ella veía en mí a una futura princesa, deseaba que lo fuera y yo también deseaba serlo.

A fin de cuentas ¿A dónde irían a parar tantas lecciones, tantas horas de arduo esfuerzo leyendo, practicando y exprimiéndose las energías sino en el proyecto más ambicioso de la princesa? Los hechiceros tenían una finalidad, los magos también, pero el nivel de magia, la especificad de las lecciones, todo giraba en torno a la formación de una futura princesa, cuando finalmente pudo darse cuenta de ello, de pronto todo el mundo cambió. Qué clase de princesa sería. Sabía bien que a Equestria no le importaba lo que le sucediera, desde pequeña, desde que su cutie mark se retrasó por muchos años, desde que sus compañeros se burlaban de ella, desde que dejó la escuela para ser una autodidacta; la temprana independencia que tuvo; ¿Por qué deberían importarle semejantes ponis? Sin una sola amiga, sin familia, recluida en cuatro paredes con nada más que libros, algo de alfalfa y alguna que otra actividad de mantenimiento de la frugal residencia que Equestria le brindaba por su situación de huérfana.

No, los ponis no importaban porque a ellos no les importaba, les daba igual que tuviera sentimientos, que llorara desconsoladamente en busca de un refugio, en busca de unos cascos que la consolasen, en busca de algo de afecto, las cuatro paredes fueron las únicas observadoras de sus llantos, se convirtieron en las confidentes de sus pesares melancolías y episodios tempranos de psicosis a causa de la soledad… soledad, la destructora silenciosa de la bondad, madre de las decisiones más descabelladas, asimismo madre de la desesperación.

\- Muchas veces tuvimos opiniones distintas con respecto a muchas cosas, desde cómo debía comportarme frente a otros, hasta el hecho de que no poseía amigos.

La magia era lo único que poseía, lo único que podía ser un bálsamo temporal para sus heridas, en medio de toda su melancolía, en medio de una sociedad rebosante de felicidad, armonía y amor; se generaba una unicornio de nombre Sunset Shimmer, una unicornio sin cutie mark, sin talento especial, pero que de pronto comenzó a desarrollar la magia. No era ninguna genio, no poseía talento como las diferentes unicornios del colegio o las superdotadas; tenía una perseverancia insospechada por ella misma, con cada hechizo herrado su insistencia crecía de forma irreversible, no existía nadie que observara sus logros, nadie que apoyara sus iniciativas, pero allí estaba, haciendo maga avanzada a una corta edad dentro de las cuatro paredes de su casa.

Llegar a la escuela para unicornios superdotados fue bastante sencillo, superar al resto no significó un desafío de enorme medida. No recordaba en qué momento su Cutie Mark apareció, tampoco recordaba lo que hacía al momento de obtenerla, solo recordaba que después de que apareciese en sus flancos, su capacidad con la magia creció de forma exponencial, un atardecer era probablemente la Cutie Mark más extraña que pudo conocer, descifrarla era un gran problema.

Pero aun así, la magia fue lo principal, desarrollar su talento, desarrollar su poder. Su observación extremadamente penetrante pudo dar con un hecho que cambiaría su forma de pensar en el futuro.

Si bien no le importaban los ponis además de Celestia, entre más desarrollaba su talento con la magia, entre más los superaba, los demás unicornios la observaban atónitos, incluso la misma Celestia solía sorprenderse con la nueva velocidad de aprendizaje en la magia, con la complejidad de sus hechizos; en algún momento llegó a la conclusión de que lo que importaba no era el afecto de los demás, sino su respeto, su atención, sus alabanzas; Celestia estaba equivocada, no lograría nada haciendo amistades, mucho menos siendo humilde ante los demás, a ellos les gustaba alguien mejor que ellos, alguien que los superase, la idea se le enterró tanto en su psiquis como en su psique.

Ella no solamente debía ser mejor que el resto, el resto debía aceptarlo, eso era amor, eso era cariño, allí estaba la salida al mundo contra el cual tuvo que luchar, la salida final del mundo monstruoso de la soledad, al descubrirlo, todo su ser comenzó a moverse de forma más dinámica, debía superar a todos los hechiceros, desde los que ya no estaban hasta a los que estudiaban en la academia y finalmente a la misma Celestia. Si deseaba amor, debía ser lo suficientemente superior para merecerlo.

\- Ella solía ser muy insistente en que debía tener amigos, en que fuese humilde, en que estaba en un error. Y así era.

¿O no? A fin de cuentas, una princesa, por mucho que no lo aceptara o negara de forma retórica, era superior a casi todos sus súbditos, en conocimiento, en aptitudes. El simple hecho de ser alicornio les daba a las princesas las capacidades superiores de las tres razas de ponis, no era un error afirmar que una gobernante era superior, mucho menos tratar de buscarlo, pues para comenzar, el aprendizaje para una princesa era extremadamente colosal, casi nadie podía soportarlo, solo los mejores podían llegar a ser princesas, estudio, magia, aptitudes físicas, la academia de magia no era más que un filtro para sacar a los más aptos.

Sunset Sospechaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo atrás todo aquello, pero solo ahora podía constatarse del error de su apreciación, toda esta superioridad, no valía de nada si no se tenía la capacidad para servir a Equestria, en cierta medida, todos tenían cierta superioridad frente a todos, el talento especial los hacía superiores en cierto ámbito. Pero una princesa debía ser capaz de auto sacrificarse, de procurar la felicidad de los demás, ese era su talento único y primordial: auto sacrificio.

Ese era el punto en el cual ella no concordaba en absoluto, si bien Celestia tenía razón al afirmar aquello, ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por todos, sus amigas no eran todos, mucho menos eran otros, ellas eran lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo. Pero procurar el bien de todo el reino no era su preocupación. No le daba ni la menor felicidad, esta se hallaba en algo tan poco importante para el reino como en pasar tiempo con sus amigas, en aprender sobre magia. Sacrificarse por el resto no era algo que le llamase la atención, no deseaba sufrir. Sus amigas podrían ser la causa por la que se pondría frente a frente con el peligro indudablemente; pero fuera de esto, no lo haría.

Entonces allí estaba la respuesta que buscaba, ella no sería jamás una princesa, porque no lo deseaba, el poder, la amistad, la felicidad no tenían por qué ser únicamente de las princesas. Y si los poseía, no tenía por qué ser una.

\- Al final, las cosas resultaron mal, tuve que dejar Equestria, pero donde quiera que ella esté, sé que está haciendo un gran trabajo. – Dijo sonriendo, pues finalmente aclaraba sus ideas como nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- Espero que sí, nos espera la pizza, te traeré un poco.

\- Gracias directora, enserio que sí. – Le dijo la adolescente poco antes de regresar a la cama.

*SST

La música era estruendosa, los bajos lo eran aún más; las distintas personas que concurrían en el lugar no hacían más que mostrar una necesidad presente, la de satisfacer sus placeres diversos, de socializar con los amigos, de bailar hasta no sentir los pies, de quitarse el estrés que causaba el imbécil del jefe en la empresa, en fin: de vivir la vida de forma intensa por un par de horas o incluso hasta que el amanecer se presentara nuevamente, si se podía hacerlo. Viernes por la noche era por excelencia el día para hacerlo.

Cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la música que el Dj mezclaba, bebidas circundando de mesa en mesa, tragos para deleitar el deseo de desinhibición, el deseo efervescente de conocer a mil personas distintas, de vivir alegremente, de gastar quinientos billetes por una sustancia celestial que emulaba el mana para escapar de la normalidad de la cotidianidad, manos, abrazos, besos, bailes pegados. Al demonio el día siguiente había que vivir intensamente.

Wane observaba con gran interés el movimiento, las luces, la música, el estruendo que se causaba dentro, llevaba un chaleco negro una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, asimismo por obligación de su jefa llevaba lentes negros y un peinado estilizado; SEGURIDAD se podía leer en la espalda, sus instrucciones no eran para nada complejas: procurar el bienestar de todos los que estuvieran en el local, detener peleas y conflictos, sacar a los violentos; además no estaba solo, conformaba un grupo con otros cuatro sujetos, comparado con ellos, era un enclenque, mas su esclavizadora jefa le estaba pagando al menos cuatrocientos dólares la noche y cinco mil de forma mensual por su otro empleo diurno; desde luego, no importaba el dinero, allí dentro entendía aspectos de la naturaleza humana que no podría observar en otros espacios o circunstancias, allí tal cual estaban, atendían necesidades primordiales, algunas instintivas, otras más racionales de lo que podrían imaginar.

Las mezclas eran algo llamativas porque no implicaban la creación de una música desde cero sino a partir de otras ya existentes, además el DJ muchas veces lo hacía en vivo y directo para el público que levantaba las manos con manillas fosforescentes. Según pudo escuchar aquel era probablemente el segundo mejor lugar de la ciudad especializado en aquel tipo de actividades; extrañamente Sunset Shimmer no gustaba de las fiestas ni se presentaba durante la noche en su local; pero el control del lugar era riguroso.

No era difícil comprender la mayor parte de las razones por las cuales el lugar era popular, las hembras tenían un aspecto estéticamente bello para los machos y en general para toda la sociedad, en más de una oportunidad observó a varios machos observar atentos los senos, los glúteos y demás partes de estas, ellas en cambio observaban sus ojos y el abdomen del ellos, sus pasos de baile eran distintos; recordaba haber visto también a varios muchachos observar de manera similar a Sunset mientras pasearon por el parque. De hecho, parecía que sus ejercicios matutinos se centraban en desarrollar las partes de su cuerpo que la sociedad consideraba "atractivo"; cambiando de forma repentina sus ojos a unos con cuencas más específicas, el color de sus iris a uno más claro, sus facciones más simétricas y finalmente sus labios a una medida exacta, temporalmente transformó sus vestimentas a unas más adecuadas para la fiesta, por unos breves segundos observó a una de las hembras por unos segundos, hasta que esta cruzó mirada con él, mandando una sonrisa confiada, manteniendo cierta tranquilidad y dejando sus expresiones relajadas logró que esta le prestara atención, entonces se acercó para hablarle al odio.

\- Me ofenderías si no bailas conmigo.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Entonces la sacó a la pista casi de inmediato, obviamente ella hizo una seña a sus amigas para constatarles de su reciente accionar.

Los movimientos de baile no eran complejos, sincronizarlos junto con la hembra no er a complicado, tomarla por las caderas, algunas veces por los hombros, bajar lentamente por la espalda cuando el momento llegaba, acercarse en las tonadas lentas y el contacto con sus labios, experimentarlo sería diferente si no mantuviera varias de las características originales de un cuerpo humano, comprendía que el funcionamiento de su cerebro se veía afectado por distintos procesos químicos, biológicos e incluso neuronales que le instaban a continuar, a "disfrutar del momento" de los roces sobre la ropa, de las palabras al odio.

Sin embargo, al ser meramente un experimento para comprender mejor a los humanos, tuvo la necesidad de cortar el baile al percatarse de una pelea entre dos sujetos justo en la entrada del local; sin despedirse salió de inmediato del centro de la pista con prisa y sin siquiera dejar que aquella muchacha de apenas veinte años esbelta y exuberante le alcanzara, cambió nuevamente de aspecto para realizar su trabajo. A veinte metros del lugar, mientras su rostro regresaba a su aspecto original fue directamente a separar a los dos sujetos, uno estaba ya en el piso mientras el otro trataba de abalanzársele a puñetazos. Era poco probable que las palabras surtieran efecto en esas circunstancias, meramente se limitó a esquivar un golpe que le envió el apresado por la muñeca para después utilizar un poco de su magia para sobrecargar su cerebro y así dejarlo inconsciente, el sujeto que se hallaba en el piso tenía una fuerte hemorragia nasal.

\- Ten, límpiate con esto. – Le indicó pasándole un clínex. – Déjame ver… sí, te dañó terriblemente el tabique, si no lo arreglo ahora dejará marca. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Claro que sí, dolerá ¿cierto?

\- No mucho si recuerdas que las tipas de allá te observan. – Dijo poco antes de poner sus manos en la nariz del vapuleado, el sonido de sus huesecillos y cartílago fue audible aún con toda la música, algo de magia pudo parar de inmediato la hemorragia regenerando tejido, arterias y venas de forma inmediata; dejando unas pocas abiertas para disimular el sangrado.

\- Listo, mejor ve a casa, te recuperaras bien.

\- Gracias viejo, ese sujeto estaba completamente loco, pensó que me estaba metiendo con su novia.

\- A todos nos pasó una vez. Nos vemos. – Aclaró Wane poniendo atención en todo el local, podía ver con bastante precisión las actividades que se realizaban dentro.

El resto de la noche no fue nada más que una ardua espera. Cuando finalmente terminó se quedó esperando en la salida de la discoteca para finalmente ver pasar a Sunset Shimmer con una expresión amigable.

\- Debiste haberte ido hace media hora ¿Por qué te quedaste?

\- Bueno, siéndote sincero, me dormí en el cuartucho de atrás la última hora, te juro que no resistí más.

\- Eso siempre pasa la primera vez, pero nadie había sido tan tonto como para contármelo.

\- Tengo la mejor jefa del mundo, estoy seguro de que entenderá.

\- ¿Eso crees? Oí que se enfada rápido.

\- Será difícil que lo haga con su mejor empleado, además con el más guapo.

Sunset Shimmer dio una carcajada sarcástica en voz alta, pero Wane también comenzó a reír de forma desenfrenada, ambos no llevaban ni un mes de conocerse y cualquiera diría que se conocían de años e incluso que eran más que simples amigos o conocidos, de hecho la mayoría del personal comenzaba a pensar al respecto.

* * *

Bueno, como ya dije muchas veces, al fandom le encanta desarrollar a Sunset Shimmer con el argumento de expiación, de reformación absoluta; no tengo nada en contra [de hecho me gustan bastante estos fics]. Pero siguiendo la personalidad de Sunset Shimmer en las películas, en los textos y en los libros, podemos sacar esta otra cara… no es del todo desviada, pero les aseguro que me fascina… recuerden, Sunset Shimmer no es Trixie, no es Discord, no es Luna, no es Starlight Glimmer, no es Diamond Tiara y por supuesto no es Twilight Sparkle… nos leemos pronto, no olviden comentar.


	13. Laberintos

Desde hace bastante tiempo que no publico tantos Fics de una sola vez, bueno, perdón por la demora.

* * *

El estómago de Sunset estaba satisfecho, podía pensar mejor, la pizza estaba deliciosa, no podía negarse. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella misma, en todas las situaciones posibles, pensar con mente fría, calmarse y evitar entrar en episodios de pánico a causa de columbrar futuros desoladores pero probables era sobradamente difícil, aunque necesitaba hacerlo, por experiencia y reflexiones pasadas entendía que un desborde en sus emociones podría provocar que tomara malas, malísimas decisiones. Particularmente ahora, no solo se jugaba todo su futuro, sino su propio presente, la actitud que tenía era realista.

Era una maldita demonio o al menos tenía algo de aquello… debía aceptarlo de una vez o no avanzaría. Perfecto, lo era, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, ahora bien. ¿Qué hacía con ello? Podría quedarse acongojada y acostada en la cama lamentándose y maldiciendo sus suerte, podría quedarse jodida allí mismo; quitarse la vida no era opción, si era verdad que sus amigas necesitaban de su energía para seguir con vida, era imperativo que siguiese con vida y tuviera contacto con ellas…

Sus amigas… si supieran lo que era ¿Se mantendría su cariño, afecto y amistad? ¿La rechazarían de inmediato? ¿La querían realmente?: Aquellas preguntas eran tan imponentes y se libraban distintas emociones, principalmente el miedo. Miedo a perderlas cuando estas supieran de su identidad demoniaca. Entonces, debía mentir, hacer como que nada de aquello estaba pasando, ocultarlo de sus ojos, mostrarse como la Sunset que conocían, enfrentar aquel problema por su cuenta.

¿Y qué había de Twilight en Equestria? Es decir tenía el medio para comunicarse con ella, estaba segura de que ella tendría una mayor recepción de su caso, de su dilema; podría entender mejor su caso y hasta podría ayudarla con éste. Pero al recordar la pesadilla que tuvo con Celestia, comenzó a temblar; Celestia seguía siendo la princesa de Equestria, era más que seguro que si le informaba a su única amiga en Equestria de sus situación, Celestia no tardaría en averiguarlo y adiós a su posible regreso a su tierra natal, además, si salía de aquella dimensión, sus amigas terminarían quedándose sin magia y si su pesadilla se hacía realidad, terminaría también con las vidas de ellas.

Concentrándose nuevamente en el tema que pensó en un inicio, tenía tomar alguna decisión, por muy temporal que fuera, necesitaba pisar tierra relativamente firme para poder comenzar así con la resolución del problema. Pero no existía una Twilight, sino dos, la Twilight oriunda de aquella dimensión tenía un carácter de un científico, es decir, a duras penas dejaría que prejuicios perjudicaran sus estudios, el campo de la magia era extremadamente amplio, los recursos que tenía disponibles en cambio eran reducidísimos, instrumentos de medición, de contención, incluso una cosa tan simple como un amuleto mágico, no existían para ser estudiados, Twilight daría todo por estudiar la magia más de cerca y aunque estaba cada vez más convencida de las palabras de Ocllo al respecto, debía hacer lo posible de trabajar junto con ella para comprender mejor su estado.

Energía negativa, magia obscura, prohibida; si era verdad todo, entonces tanto ella como sus amigas estuvieron cometiendo un crimen contra las reglas de magia de la academia, también contra la magia de los elementos de la armonía mismos. Otra buena razón para no pedirle ayuda a la Twilight de su mundo, pero ahora, no tenía que ser en absoluto directa, si bien ella tenía una mente más amplia para afrontar el problema junto con ella, también tenía la desventaja de que no pararía hasta hallar la respuesta. Si le contaba su origen y el verdadero problema por el cual estaba pasando, era más que seguro que la científica la estudiaría de diferente forma.

Al sentir unas puntadas en su estómago, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se tapó la boca con sus manos, no fue una decisión propia, pero cuando recibió la imagen de Ocllo en su cabeza, se tranquilizó; también estaba el maldito problema de su supuesto subconsciente súper desarrollado, si no podía comunicarse con este todo el tiempo, al menos en los pocos intentos que hizo, se sentía espiada constantemente por este, era bastante raro y perturbador.

Pero la sensación de las pequeñas patas del insecto recorriendo su cuerpo fue todavía más estremecedor, no pudo evitar utilizar su mano para quitarlo de encima, pues ahora se encontraba en su pecho; trató de no hacer ruidos extremos, sabía que Celestia continuaba dormida, pero el menor indicio de algún problema, un sonido anormal un grito o golpe la pondrían en pie en un santiamén, si ingresaba en la habitación, Ocllo escaparía y adiós a la oportunidad que tenía.

El insecto produjo un sonido seco al chocar contra la pared, seguidamente se levantó con los efectos del golpe, observaba doble, pero estaba bien. Sunset prácticamente pudo verlo sin necesidad de la luz del foco, solo necesitó la luz de la luna para poder distinguir su caparazón reflectante, ahora de color neón. Sus ojos rojos brillaban por cuenta propia.

\- Lamento haber importunado, antes Supay dejar que camine por cuerpo; observación, Sunset Shimmer no ser Supay. – El molesto e incorrecto dialecto del insecto ahora atañía cierta tranquilidad a la adolescente, quien se sentó en su cama.

Era extraño que ahora el insecto le inspirara cierta confianza e incluso tranquilidad, era soberanamente bueno alguien más que a ella misma con el conocimiento de su identidad.

\- Supongo que tenías razón. – Dijo de forma sarcástica la adolescente poco antes de sentarse más cómoda, tapándose con las camas y tapándose el cuerpo del frio. Puede que confiara en el insecto, pero acostarse era otro nivel al que quizás nunca llegaría. – ¿Mi padre te dejaba caminar por su cuerpo? ¿Por qué?

\- Crearme con sentido adicional en patas, tener un filamento estimulado únicamente con el contacto directo con su energía, al caminar por cuerpo tener contacto con esta, cerebro de Ocllo interpretar estímulo como tranquilidad, todos estos años sin Supay hacer que Supay no tener sensación. Pero Supay no ser relevante; Sunset Shimmer tener información de Supay; ¿Cuál ser decisión?

\- Ni idea, esto es mucho más complicado de lo que crees.

\- Pros, contras, medir de forma racional y conveniente, basar decisión en esto para seguir con desarrollo.

\- No es tan simple, mis amigas, ese sujeto que me siguió en el parque. Es bastante difícil saber siquiera que quiere mi padre de mí. Imagino que tú tampoco tienes idea de nada.

\- Lamento informar que no, pero con respecto a organismo sujeto, ser el mismo que provocar explosión en residencia original de Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset tragó saliva al recordar lo sucedido, aquel que le persiguió en el parque y en las transportaciones por distintos lugares que no conocía estaba detrás de su accidente, algo se lo decía, pero la idea fue descartada casi instantáneamente, ahora, que le tenía más certeza de la veracidad de las palabras del insecto, además de una extraña familiaridad con él, entendía el peligro de la situación.

\- Eso quiere decir que la próxima vez que tenga una de esas transformaciones al azar, él vendrá… o conoce exactamente dónde estoy.

\- Poder apreciar tu energía, cambios llamarlo en las ocasiones pasadas, pero Sunset Shimmer no deber temer, desarrollo haber llegado a periodo final, el resto terminar cuando Sunset Shimmer desearlo. – Aclaraba el insecto mientras buscaba las pocas migajas de comida que existían esparcidas en la cama. Estaba hambriento y aunque no se podía notar, estaba desnutrido y a poco tiempo de llegar a la inanición.

Sunset apreció las imágenes del incidente dentro de su cabeza, era similar a tener un ojo más, ubicado en otra dirección, como si dividiesen el campo de visión con un cuaderno y pusieran una imagen diferente para cada ojo. En las imágenes pudo apreciar la tubería de gas y al pequeño insecto prendiendo un cerillo para causar una explosión que dañó directamente a su perseguidor, de quien también pudo apreciar el rostro, se le hizo conocido, pero no sabía de dónde.

\- Ocllo, tú, me salvaste. – Dijo finalmente después de mantener la vista fija en el insecto, que la observaba con cierta interrogante.

\- Imperativo ser claro, asegurar bienestar de Sunset Shimmer en estado de desarrollo, desarrollo no terminar del todo; la vida de Ocllo no valer lo mismo que la de Sunset Shimmer. Pero Sunset Shimmer no necesitarme en explosión, subconsciente haberlo hecho si pasaba más tiempo.

Eran palabras como aquellas las que hacía que Sunset repensara mejor sus situación, si su padre era capaz de crear criaturas como aquella e incluso darles capacidad de razonamiento, la utilizaba para crear a una con características tan ajenas a un corazón que le costaba aceptar que no tuviera sentimientos, al menos como ella. Al siguiente segundo, la adolescente también percibió, de una forma desconocida para ella, el estado de salud del insecto.

\- Estas terriblemente mal ¿Qué te ocurrió?

\- Energía de Ocllo alcanzar para protegerlo de explosión, magia ser realizada, pero no tener forma de reponer, organismo Ocllo necesitar energía mágica para sintetizar algunas proteínas esenciales, no poder transformarme sin ellas y proceso digestivo también depender en gran medida de energía, Supay asegurarse de que vida de Ocllo depender de él.

Allí estaba otra vez, la actitud despótica de "su especie" semejante crueldad, maldad y dominio solo podría ocurrírsele a un demonio, tristemente, ella hubiera sido así tiempo atrás; pero ahora, las cosas eran distintas; la extraña situación de la criatura ya no le era indiferente, ahora hasta se podría decir que sentía preocupación por su bienestar ¿Acaso no había demostrado estar de su lado? Pero por sobre todo, era la única ¿Persona? Que conocía su estado y francamente sabía más acerca del mismo. Entonces la pelifuego hizo algo que no hubiera hecho noches atrás. Atendió la mano para que la criatura subiese a ella; sintiendo un escalofrío inmediato al notar sus patas puntiagudas sobre su piel.

\- No camines. – Le ordenó resistiendo el impulso de nuevamente lanzar al insecto.

Si se trataba de un poco de energía, podría dársela, después de todo, tenía el conocimiento de que no podría ser encontrada si la cantidad de energía que utilizaba era mínima. Si bien en la obscuridad no se podía notar el deterioro de Ocllo, este se recuperó mientras Sunset Shimmer lo llevaba en su mano por los pasillos de la casa del organismo Celestia; si bien en su excepcional existencia, el insecto jamás podría tener sentimientos similares a un humano, mucho peor a un poni de Equestria, sentía cierta calma al tener contacto con la energía del núcleo de Sunset, así como lo tenía con Supay; su cuerpo se revitalizaba, su exoesqueleto se reestructuraba de forma más compacta, la pata perdida se regeneraba, sus alas inutilizadas también volvían a ser funcionales. Una sensación que jamás olvidaría era el calor que emitía la magia de un demonio. Era una especie de caricia, un roce, era extremadamente reconfortante para una criatura como él.

\- Sunset no deber ponerse en peligro, agente externo, organismo extraño tener capacidad para rastrear a Sunset Shimmer; existencia ser un completo misterio para Ocllo. Si rastreo no estar desarrollado por completo, estarlo dentro de poco tiempo. Sunset Shimmer deber escapar. – Decía el insecto mientras era depositado en la isla de la cocina de la directora.

\- De momento necesitas comer un poco. – Le respondió la adolescente tomando un trozo pequeño de pizza para ponerlo frente a él. Éste esperó alguna aprobación por parte de ella, bastó con mover la cabeza para comunicar que siguiera adelante.

La de ojos turquesa prefería dejar de lado los problemas de momento, apreciar a Ocllo era de por sí una da las cosas más interesantes… si bien no sabía qué debía hacer exactamente, al menos tenía cierta información con este, pero además, él era algo completamente distinto a todo lo visto antes. Su interés era diverso, era fascinante a todas luces, un biólogo, un genetista, un mago, incluso un físico se la pasaría de maravilla tratando de analizarlo, pero en ese preciso instante, tenía un rasgo que ninguno de ellos vería directamente.

\- Dime ¿Cómo era él?

\- No comprender pregunta. – Respondió la criatura, comiendo sin el menor miramiento y con queso fundido en las patas.

\- Mi… Pa… Supay… - Continuó la adolescente, una cosa era aceptar el meollo en el que estaba metida, pero otra muy diferente era querer conformar parte de ello, mucho menos llamar padre a la cosa que la creó.

\- Supay ser por definición, el demonio más perfecto de todos, vencer al resto, extraer núcleo, tener potencial para crear mundos.

\- Y para destruirlos supongo, conozco la locura por el poder, apuesto a que él destruyó mundos completos en su batalla, y que yo sepa, no peleó desde un inicio.

\- Sunset Shimmer tener razón en acontecimientos de guerra en su desición de no luchar contra su especie, pero estar equivocada en acciones en el pasado; Supay no haber destruido mundos ni civilizaciones, demonios después de cuarta generación abandonar ingenuidad… optar por otros medios.

\- Pero, él me dijo en persona que los demonios eran…

La criatura observó mejor a la adolescente, ahora, como si de una mosca se tratara, recorría su cuerpo con sus patas para limpiarse la suciedad.

\- Conocimientos de Ocllo ser muy limitados, si Sunset desear conocimiento, deber acceder a este en su subconsciente… Ocllo no tener entendimiento suficiente para comprender a Supay.

Dormir nuevamente era algo que la pelifuego no deseaba, era como una pesadilla, sobre todo porque tenía contacto con la criatura atroz que representaba a su padre y la otra que era por así decirlo su "otra mitad".

El sonido del televisor la distrajo temporalmente.

"En otras noticias, la multinacional farmacéutica COBRIN ha sido demandada por más de treinta y cuatro ONGs por crímenes contra los derechos humanos, todo esto debido a la filtración de más de quinientos documentos de distinta índole realizada por el grupo informático denominado Enominus. El presidente de Equestria calificó la denuncia como un ultraje…"

La subdirectora Luna dormía a pierna suelta en el sofá, incluso estaba babeando mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

\- Así que debo dormir… tener esos sueños extraños…

\- Modificaciones de comunicación entre consciente y subconsciente, así como sus respectivas áreas del cerebro pueden ser modificadas si Sunset Shimmer desearlo, protocolos poder ser cambiados...

En cierto punto, la adolescente todavía no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía, cualquiera necesitaría una buena visita al psiquiatra si estuviese en su lugar, pero analizándose, podía comprender que no lo hiciera, hasta cierto punto, sabía de la existencia de los demonios en su dimensión, sabía de la magia, lo "paranormal o sobrenatural" como le llamaban los humanos, en otros tiempos era materia de estudio y práctica para ella. Pero su calma no solamente se debía a ello, se debía también a que dentro de ella, entendía muy bien que las cosas habían cambiado seriamente, trataba de ser optimista, de afrontar las cosas con buen humor, de ser sincera consigo misma, era difícil, pero se esforzaba en mantenerse estable para no caer en la locura… ella y sus amigas dependían de que tomara decisiones acertadas.

Cerrando nuevamente los ojos, la pelifuego comenzó a dormirse, pero antes debía hacer algo.

\- Escóndete, no sabes el odio que Luna le tiene a los insectos.

La ahora pulga saltaba lejos de la vista de cualquier ojo.

*SSE

Una semana era un tiempo tan corto para cualquiera que a duras penas alcanzaba para realizar algunas actividades importantes, todo se había vuelto más conflictivo, más estresante; más rápido. La velocidad era quizás el más grande límite de los humanos, la competencia de los unos frente a los otros era algo que Wane observaba de forma escéptica: sus cabezas se hallaban distantes, la cooperación entre ellos era escasa. Era comprensible que existiesen formas diferentes de comprensión e incluso de pensamiento entre ellos, pero el trabajo en equipo, la cooperación era esencial para el progreso, la competencia podía moverlo, pero lo hacía de forma ineficiente, poco práctica y restrictiva.

"En otras noticias, el presidente Sundimia ha confirmado el inicio de la era nuclear del país, recordemos bien que dicho país, antes un opositor de Equestria. Naciones Unidas dio su informe de reprobación del plan nuclear de dicho país. Como exportador más grande de crudo y minerales raros en el mundo, el pasado de Sundimia fue extremadamente bélico…" La televisión era quizás una de las cosas que veía repetirse en distintas culturas, allí estaba un medio de información… pero tenía la particularidad de estar manipulada.

Wane tenía la experiencia suficiente como para poder afirmar dentro de sí que aquel mundo estaba en una época de crisis, la información para un demonio era totalmente accesible, ministros, presidentes, reyes; extraerles la información era bastante simple. Por lo poco que sabía de momento, se constataba de las deficiencias de los humanos, las más grandes y al mismo tiempo no los aborrecía en lo más mínimo; pues como objetos de estudio eran fascinantes.

No obstante, haber adoptado un sistema nervioso similar al de aquellos homínidos era ciertamente una experiencia que debía observar de forma constante, el funcionamiento precario de sus instintos, de funciones emocionales le mantenían con una gran cantidad de interrogantes, sobre todo aquella emoción que tenía cuando estaba cerca de Sunset Shimmer. Era extraño que una parte del subconsciente hubiera grabado su rostro y asociarlo con una sensación de gozo; asimismo podía darse cuenta de que las feromonas de la misma tenían un efecto inmediato en un órgano especial de su olfato precario, la información era interpretada logrando que tuviera cierta atracción hacia esta. Interesante era experimentar con la construcción de su cerebro. Aunque claro, inevitablemente tendría que destruir aquel sistema de entendimiento, procesamiento de información, tendría que terminar con la experimentación; pero de momento, era divertido "sentir".

Allí donde estaban, en una tienda al aire libre de comida con un mostrador en un negocio algo concurrido tomaban asiento en unas butacas cómodas, el hambre había podido con ambos, incluso el sistema alimenticio de la especie humana era obsoleto, no obstante, degustar los sabores, las texturas era placentero y lograban mantenerlo distraído mientras esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

\- Has estado callado los últimos diez minutos ¿Acaso ya no tienes nada que decir? – Le espetaba Sunset mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz con verduras a la boca, estos tenían cierta preparación especial, tenían una textura un poco aceitosa, pero al mismo tiempo se podía saborear los vegetales, zanahoria, morrón, cebolla, todo en un balance perfecto con una salsa soya; comida chatarra y no de un restaurant cinco estrellas, pero delicioso. – Está delicioso.

Habían pescado el lugar por pura suerte, pero debía aceptarlo, mientras más tiempo pasaba con Wane, quien no perdía las oportunidades para salir con ella, casi cualquier cosa se hacía entretenida. Era su empleado, estaba en contra de las políticas de la institución de recreación que llevaba, pero no importaban ahora, era la jefa y pues, transgredir las reglas podía justificarse con ello.

\- Disculpa, es que ser el sujeto de seguridad me cansó un poco, no estoy acostumbrado a tanta explotación. – Le respondió en forma de burla, poco antes de saborear el pollo. La textura era crocante, el calor uniforme, también tenía una salsa desconocida en la superficie, era de un ligero tono agridulce, con una consistencia similar a la mayonesa, aunque no fuese esta última.

\- Supongo que sí, usualmente los nuevos no duran el fin de semana completo, es la prueba más difícil, así que por muy bueno que hayas sido, te espera lo peor. – Sostenía la veinteañera con una mirada pícara. – Me muero por ver cuánto aguantas.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaste a tener tu propio club nocturno o como se llame?

Sunset lo observó con impresión, ciertamente conocían algunas cosas del otro, pero no todo, ni a profundidad y ciertamente, Wane había pasado de ser un completo idiota a ser un amigo cercano.

\- Haber, la historia es larga, pero todo comenzó cuando salí del orfanato Star Swirl, no tenía mucho dinero y tenía que conseguir un apartamento cercano; en la calle Strong Hold, encontré el primer apartamento que tuve que rentar por mes, la escuela de artes estaba cerca, así que como podrás imaginar, tuve una vida difícil, además, el lugar no era el mejor de todos; pero por cien dólares al mes no podía dejarlo ir. Por un tiempo me acostumbré al olor de la pintura óleo, gasolina y a cigarrillos; dejando de lado esto y que a veces tenían una inspiración a las tres de la mañana y comenzaban a pasearse por toda sus habitaciones, eran buenos sujetos.

\- Vaya, te enseñaron a pintar o algo así. – Le preguntó Wane con gran impresión.

\- Pues… no exactamente, durante aquellos tiempos no tuve tiempo para nada que no fuera mis dos trabajos de camarera, uno en una cafetería por el centro de la ciudad y otro en un bar grande; allí conocí a un sujeto Blue Glass, me enseñó a preparar bebidas de todo tipo, realmente era muy amable… gracias a él pude conseguir un trabajo mejor en otro club, donde trabajé como bar tender, comencé a ahorrar; invertí en unas cuantas obras de arte de mis vecinos, otra cosa buena de ellos era que los que tenían talento al final de mes necesitaban más dinero para materiales y pagar la renta, así que yo compraba algunas de las obras que tenían… no digo que sea una experta ni nada, pero un par de libros me sirvieron para poder dejar mi empleo diurno y apostarle al negocio del arte… no te mentiré, al principio fue una completa pesadilla, varias veces estuve a punto de perder lo invertido.

La veinteañera se sentía con cierta felicidad al recordar tantos momentos pasados.

\- Después de seis años, logré ahorrar algo así como cuarto de millón… lo sé, ni yo me lo pude creer. Me alcanzó para comprar una propiedad que el banco estaba rematando.

\- ¿El club? – Cuestionó Wane bastante entretenido con la historia de su acompañante.

\- Sí, pero no como lo conoces, me hizo falta un mes de refacción y la ayuda de mis vecinos para poder darle su carácter.

Recordando bien, Wane se percataba de que los detalles del lugar, desde una fuente con varios colores, hasta los pisos llenos de láminas de distintos colores y un techo alto con varios candelabros de diseño alocado, que en realidad eran distintos juegos de luces tenían explicación.

\- Necesité un pequeño préstamo del banco para poder comprar un departamento a pocas cuadras, pero en fin… heme aquí, sonará muy superficial lo que te digo, pero ya no tengo que preocuparme de si llegaré a tiempo a fin de mes o si tendré comida para el día siguiente.

\- En absoluto… - Interrumpió de pronto Wane, sus ojos parecían estar brillando a causa de la fuerza de su voz y la energía con la cual comenzaba a hablar.

Sunset se sintió tremendamente sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo, sobretodo porque no lo había visto muchas veces así. Aunque en las conversaciones era bastante grato.

\- Digo, tienes veinticuatro años y ya tienes las bases económicas para hacer lo que desees y lo lograste sin ayuda de nadie, es sensacional. – el joven comenzó a reírse desenfrenadamente por unos segundos antes de seguir. – Yo ni puedo conseguir un empleo que dure más de tres meses.

Provocando una risita algo tímida en la pelifuego, Wane se levantó de su lugar para pagar su cuenta. Esperando a que ella terminara con su comida.

Obviamente, Sunset había cortado una enorme parte de la historia, como todos y cada uno de los fracasos emocionales que tuvo, desde Blue Glass, hasta un Dj, no sabía por qué, pero no era para nada una chica normal, no demostraba bien sus sentimientos, tampoco solía recibirlos con bastante emotividad. Tampoco había contado las oportunidades en que su trabajo se tornó en un problema a causa de un cliente que pensó que podía pasarse de listo, mucho menos algunas noches en las cuales formó parte de la fiesta en lugar de atenderla.

El sujeto que tenía delante, era todo menos el típico idiota, realmente se preocupaba por su estado, recordaba que hace dos noches le había comentado por el Watts que parecía que un ladrón había ingresado en su departamento, obviamente ella estaba fuera de este. Era imposible olvidar que diez minutos después Wane llegó al lugar con su chaleco de SEGURIDAD todavía puesto y la expresión que puso cuando ambos comprobaron que en realidad se trataba de un gato.

\- Mejor pido otro plato. – Afirmo Wane al ver que Sunset tardaba bastante en terminar el suyo.

*SSE

La obscuridad era evidente, la adolescente fue consciente en todo momento de su ingreso a un estado que se podría calificar como durmiendo. Pero ahora, la representación, como le llamaban, no era nada más y nada menos que un salón de la escuela, todo se veía exactamente igual, el sol, los gabinetes, los carteles en las paredes, incluso el pizarrón tenía escrito una fórmula que tuvieron que resolver en matemáticas el último día que fue. Estaba en el ingreso, de hecho, recordaba haber abierto la puerta para ingresar dentro del salón. Absolutamente todo era normal. El tiempo pasó lentamente, hasta que finalmente se desesperó.

\- Por qué no te presentas… - Inquirió con algo de furia.

Casi de inmediato, el pomo de la puerta se movió, para dar paso a una réplica de ella misma, pero llevaba su ropa de hace un año, es decir, una falda naranja con dos líneas de colores amarillo y morado, una chaqueta negra de cuero y su blusa violeta con su cutie mark, era exactamente igual, salvo por sus ojos, los cuales le daban cada vez menos sorpresa.

\- Porque tú no lo ordenaste. – Le respondió con cierta sumisión. – Hay que solucionar más de un problema… pero no viniste por eso… - Continuó su subconsciente manteniendo la vista de frente y de forma calmada.

Aquella representación era tan semejante a la realidad que, de no ser por el hecho de que la pelifuego sabía que era una especie de sueño, sería la experiencia más loca en su vida.

\- Qué problemas.

\- Individuo externo, sin identificar, tiene capacidad mágica y a un grado superior al del mayor porcentaje de especies registradas; es peligroso en extremo. Debemos eliminarlo cuanto antes. – Informaba su subconsciente mientras caminaba en dirección a ella.

\- Detente. – Ordenó Sunset, en el acto, su otro yo se paró en seco. - ¿Acaso piensas que puedo enfrentarme a quienquiera que sea?

\- Si tú posibilitas la última etapa de nuestro desarrollo, el control absoluto será tuyo.

\- Por qué querría hacerlo. – Sunset estaba harta de que le dijeran qué hacer, harta de tener tantos problemas a raíz de su identidad.

\- Él nos puede quitar a nuestras amigas, las quiero proteger de su ataque, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que rastree tu magia en ellas. – Afirmó de forma contundente mientras miraba a Sunset mostrando algo cercano a tener sentimientos.

\- Qué sabes tú de mis amigas. – Respondió de forma repentina la adolescente, haciendo clara su indignación e incomprensión.

El silencio del subconsciente de Sunset fue bastante largo, de hecho el reloj del salón se movió rápidamente para denotar que había pasado media hora.

\- Entiende que soy tú, no soy ni otra parte de ti, ni alguien más… soy tú Sunset. Somos la misma consciencia.

El sentimiento de la adolescente era completamente diferente a cualquiera hasta ese momento, sentía una rarísima pena hacia ella misma… además, no lograba comprender como alguien que parecía ser tan distinta a ella, era ella. El lenguaje podría fácilmente convertir aquello en un juego de palabras, en un trabalenguas, pero no podía explicar bien el fenómeno frente a sus ojos. Misma consciencia. ¿Por qué parecía que tuviera cabeza propia? ¿Por qué podría hablar con ella?

\- la configuración de nuestro cerebro tiene algo que los demonios no deberían tener… el hipocampo, el tálamo… el… procesamiento que tienen es semejante al de los humanos, pero lo interpretamos como ponis. Sentimos de forma tan intensa como ellos… Sunset, me cuesta bastante mantener la concentración, me cuesta trabajo mantener un solo proceso y también tenemos esta preocupación constante por ellas.

La adolescente comprendía lo que trataba de decirle, o al menos lo que trataba de decirse. Aunque a todas luces la Sunset frente a ella parecía ser alguien diferenciada de ella misma, por mucho que lo negara parecía ser otra parte de ella misma.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno?

\- Es poco conveniente, lo bueno o lo malo no son de mi incumbencia. – Le respondía mientras los ojos del subconsciente se mantenían distantes. – Tú decides que hacer, yo solamente simplifico operaciones, funciones, todo bajo tu deseo claro.

\- No quiero que cambies nada de mi cerebro ni de mi cuerpo.

\- Pero el desarrollo, si no lo completas nuestras amigas estarán en peligro, el imperativo que me diste hace dos años es protegerlas.

\- Yo no te dije nada.

\- A diferencia de los demonios anteriores, tú tienes emociones más complejas, muchas de ellas son interpretadas como deseo, yo cumplía tus deseos cuando no restringían los imperativos superiores… ya sabes, procurar tu supervivencia, cuidar tu salud en todo momento, proveerte de alimento y recursos.

Todos los hechos finalmente tenían conexión, al menos ahora podía realizarlas con completa seguridad de ello y aunque no le gustará, cada vez se hacían más contundentes; muy a pesar de su posición al respecto, comenzaba entender, comprender e incluso aceptar la idea.

\- No te sientas así, no sé, no sabes, no sabemos cómo continuar con esto.

Sorprendiéndola nuevamente, Sunset se acercó a su subconsciente para observarla directamente a los ojos, estos, con el humo negro y el resplandor turquesa resplandeciente lleno de vivaz energía mostraban sentimientos exactamente iguales.

\- Cómo.

\- Te lo dije, somos la misma consciencia, ambas sentimos lo mismo, pensamos lo mismo; tenemos capacidades similares, yo solo soy un recurso, una pequeña división de tu cerebro encargada de guardar registro constante de tu memoria, hechizos, trabajos de procesamiento y acciones inconscientes. – La voz de ella ahora era tan confusa como la de Sunset.

Inaceptable, aquella tipa… sabía lo que pensaba, lo que sentía… y sin embargo cada vez le era más y más familiar. Observando a otra parte y uniendo sus brazos para cruzarse de hombros, najó la voz frustrada.

\- Entonces, debes saber por lo que vine.

El subconsciente de la pelifuego también agachó la cabeza, sus ojos perdieron brillo.

\- Supay guardó una cantidad inmensa de información en el cerebro. Están a tu disposición cuando lo desees. Te parecerá que estás hablando con él, pero no es más que un recuerdo, tus preguntas y si en algún momento él pensó la respuesta a una pregunta similar… te la responderá, si no… se quedará estático. – Informó la Sunset de aquel mundo imaginario, apartado de toda realidad antes de abrir la puerta.

Poco antes de pasar por ella, la adolescente observó aquel particular fenómeno, era lo más cercano que podía tener a una compañía en esos instante, enfrentar a su padre por su cuenta era algo por demás aterrador, por mucho que ya no estuviese entre ellas, pues no solamente era enfrentarse a una realidad que detestaba conocer, sino también las puertas a un recordar que cada vez se le hacía más difícil e indudable.

* * *

Bien mis amigos, eso es todo por esta semana, bueno, aunque este fic sea impopular, les quiero dejar el Spoiler de una nueva producción, que obviamente no compartirá relación directa con El Legado ni tiene su particular estilo o trato; pero está dentro del proyecto más ambicioso que realizaré.

Imaginen la voz que ponen las propagandas de las carteleras de cine.

 _Una nueva era trae nuevos retos, nuevas esperanzas, nuevos problemas…_

 _Chrysalis – Cadance, ahora tú eres su princesa._

 _Celestia - ¿Cómo piensas cuidarlos o darles un hogar siquiera?_

 _¿Un acierto o un error?_

 _\- Existe una forma de proporcionar el dinero suficiente._

 _Diamond Tiara – Papá, yo no soy así._

 _Flithy Rich – Hija mía, no tenemos nada._

 _¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el amor de un padre frente a su codicia? ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer?_

 _FR – Mi talento es generar dinero…_

 _La Tragedia Rich… Consulte el perfil de filomental._

XD Bueno, nos leemos pronto, cuídense.


	14. Enfrentar el pasado: 1

Hola hola, espero que sus semana haya sido de lo mejor, bueno, aquí estamos con el capítulo catorce.

En algún lugar de aquel mundo se hallaba el objeto de deseo de Wane, estaba tan cerca de alcanzarlo que le costaba pensar que había sido capaz de escapar de él en dos ocasiones. Sin embargo, la próxima vez sería la última. Arriesgaba mucho con cada encuentro, la certeza que tenía de enfrentarse y vencerla era bastante amplia, aunque de momento esperaría a que diera señales de actividad. Después de todo, no avanzaría nada si no liberaba su energía de forma total.

[SSE]

La figura tétrica de Supay se mostraba ante Sunset, en medio de la obscuridad. Dicen que compartimos ciertos rasgos con nuestros progenitores; pero Sunset no hallaba ninguno, salvo por los ojos brillantes, pero estos tenían un color escarlata que cambiaban hacia un azul, violeta, verde y zafiro constantemente; al cruzar la puerta lo primero que observó fue una superficie que parecía ser carbón, el olor de tierra quemada se esparcía por todo el lugar, asimismo, la temperatura era bastante alta como para no darse cuenta de ello; las sombras a lo lejos parecían ser de plantas, al caminar por aquellos lares desconocidos, pudo percatarse de que estas estaban chamuscadas por alguna razón. Una cantidad exorbitante de niebla cubría todo el lugar, haciendo imperceptible cualquier área a más de veinte metros de distancia. Pero allí estaba él, tenía el doble de su tamaño, sus alas extendidas parecían incrementarlo todavía más; su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una especie de hueso o exoesqueleto blanco conformando líneas contorneadas alrededor del mismo; pero no lo recubría por completo, podía observar su piel lisa de color roja, dentro de esta, existía ciertas manchas moviéndose lentamente por todo su cuerpo; sus cuernos se alzaban en lo alto; su rostro atroz con dientes puntiagudos y músculo descubierto por todas partes se mostraba sin su casco, dando un aspecto que lograría aterrar a cualquiera, de hecho, Sunset lo estaba, el miedo le recorría la espalda hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Aunque ayudaba bastante saber que era una ilusión, una imagen, un recuerdo que ya nada podía hacerle daño alguno.

Estaba allí, inerte, incluso su cola llena de huesos expuestos y distintos adornos en forma de anillo estaban completamente quietos, no dejaba de observarla; esa mirada inexpresiva, pero al mismo tiempo abrasadora, la mantenía bajo un constante asedio de incertidumbre. ¿Era realmente aquella criatura su… padre? O al menos como Ocllo lo denominaba, ¿Su creador?

Era bastante difícil articular las palabras, existían tantas cuestiones a abordar que no podía priorizarlas, ni siquiera ordenarlas de forma lógica.

\- Sunset Shimmer, ya llegaste a la etapa final de tu desarrollo. – Dijo de pronto la criatura con una voz de ultratumba.

\- Sí, ultimadamente me lo dicen todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué debo atravesar todo esto? – Con cierto temor, la adolescente lanzó su primera pregunta.

La figura de aspecto aterrador se mostró dispuesta a cooperar, incluso observó hacia otro lado para poder responder.

\- Debe estar costándote bastante comprender tu estado, tu origen, más si en primer lugar naciste en una sociedad poni, pero si mi deseo de liberarte de las ataduras de los demonios tiene oportunidad de concretarse, es a través del olvido temporal de tu especie, o al menos de lo que resta. Los demonios, desde la séptima generación dejamos de tener una sociedad propia, incluso lo que denominamos cultura era bastante precaria. No necesitábamos tener sociedad entre demonios incluso era contraproducente hacerlo. Comprendí que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de liberarme de los imperativos que rigen a nuestra especie: dominar, instruir; para un demonio son consecutivos, necesarios, son la razón para que vivamos.

Sea de forma democrática, de forma dictatorial, de forma blanda o despótica. Está en nuestra naturaleza el ser dominadores, nuestra obsesión con la perfección solamente alimenta y aferra este instinto a nosotros.

Pero tú, tú eras la única probabilidad de salvar lo poco que queda de nuestra especie, al crear los preparativos para que nacieras a partir de una hibridación con la especie poni, te alejaba de nosotros, te di la oportunidad de elegir tu propio camino, eras libre de nuestra maldición desde el primer momento de tu vida. Pero además, tienes algo que ningún demonio tuvo después de la séptima generación; te criaste con los ponis, asumiendo su realidad como tuya, no serías ya la que regiría la realidad, sino la que conformaría parte de ella. Lo que tomaste por tu realidad todo el tiempo que tu linaje se mantuvo en la sombra, es lo que te dará la capacidad para enfrentarte a la realidad de los demonios, tan patética como imponente.

Sunset, solamente tú puedes decidir el futuro de los demonios, lo que hagas con la herencia demoniaca que llevas es cuestión tuya.

¿Cuestión suya? Se interrogó Sunset.

\- No, no es cuestión mía, me separaste del mundo de los demonios para esperar que la confrontara con otro mundo; entonces, ¿Quieres decir que el conflicto está dentro de mí? ¿Lo decisión que vaya a tomar definirá la historia de los demonios? No creo que nada vaya a cambiar, yo misma actué como un demonio y lo fui hace no mucho tiempo, no te deshiciste del imperativo, tu no... – Aclaró la adolescente con toda la seguridad del mundo y al mismo tiempo, con toda la razón.

\- Sunset, no tengo idea de cuáles serán las circunstancias exactas bajo las cuales tendrás que decidir, todo lo que puedo decirte es que presentas la apuesta de los demonios; eres los últimos momentos antes del final de una era y el posible comienzo de una nueva; ganar o perder, al final todo depende de ti. – Supay interrumpió sin tono autoritario, incluso aquel contacto fuera de la realidad, por poco convence a la adolescente de que todo era real.

Sunset recordó en ese instante un momento que para cualquiera pasaría desadvertido, pero que era quizá clave para comprender las palabras de Supay así como la lucha que ella tenía por delante. Evocando ese instante en el cual se hallaba dentro de un cráter humeante, con el inmenso dolor de todo su cuerpo, así como de su corazón y cabeza que estaban hechos pedazos, aquel momento en el que Twilight le dio opción a elegir entre estar sola para siempre o dar ese cambio de atracción inexplicable. En el fondo, sabía que sin ella, sin esa oportunidad, jamás habría alcanzado la felicidad que ahora poseía. Pero a fin de cuentas, Supay tenía parte de la razón al decir que era su elección, pues ¿Y si se hubiera negado? Seguramente no sería quien era. Incluso todo sería completamente diferente.

\- No sabes nada de mí, no sabes las lágrimas y el esfuerzo que me costó, no sabes el sufrimiento por el cual pasé por tu estúpido imperativo, no sabes cómo se siente ser rechazada, odiada, estar sola y que la poni que representó todo en tu vida te traicione a la primera señal de problemas.

\- Tienes razón, no sé casi nada de las emociones, los sentimientos o conformar parte de una moral, ni siquiera conozco la racionalidad de los ponis a profundidad. Pero es por eso que eres una apuesta; puedes detestar tu herencia, puedes negar a los demonios y su poder por toda tu vida, pero nunca podrás deshacerte de ella; porque cuando lo hagas dejarás de existir, he allí otra apuesta peligrosísima. Pero como dije, cómo vaya a continuar la especie de los demonios, es solamente tu decisión.

Aquella cosa era poco comprensible para Sunset, identificarla como una apuesta era quizás algo extremadamente simplificador de cómo se consideraba a sí misma.

\- ¿Qué es lo bueno o lo malo para ti? – Le cuestionó de forma agresiva la de ojos turquesa. Si realmente era un demonio, no tenía necesariamente que estar corrompida.

\- Bueno o malo… Jajajajajaja – La criatura carcajeaba de forma retumbante, Sunset tuvo que taparse los oídos para no sentirse asediada por el sonido. – Lo bueno o lo malo son ilusiones, no existen realmente; la virtud de un demonio es entender esto y poder redirigir esta ilusión a la especie que controla, crear concepciones de bien o de mal es algo de cada especie, pero recrearlas, destruirlas, reconfigurarlas, apoderarse de ellas, es algo que pocos pueden y está sujeto en cierta medida al azar y en cierta medida a los acontecimientos, evolución cerebral, racional, sentimental, conocimiento, religión, arte. En pocas palabras, bueno o malo es lo que yo diga que es bueno o malo.

\- Das una respuesta tan argumentada, para decirme que no existe ni el bien ni el mal, pero todavía no me dices que es bueno o malo para ti. – Le interrumpió Sunset quien trataba de comprender a la criatura que tenía enfrente; pero al mismo tiempo luciendo la increíble capacidad de discusión con la cual, tiempo atrás, asediaba a Celestia en paseos por los jardines del castillo.

\- Sunset Shimmer, pequeña, si quieres que te diga lo que es bueno para mí, te lo diré. Tú, tú eres lo más bueno que he hecho en mi vida y posiblemente lo mejor que hice para nuestra especie. – Respondió la criatura cambiando su voz a una menos aterradora y con ciertas variaciones de sonido que casi daban la sospecha de ser melancólicas.

La adolescente se quedaba sin palabras ante la explicación del demonio; liberarse de aquel imperativo era el bien y ella ya lo había hecho hace tiempo atrás, ya no deseaba el poder, al menos no deseaba gobernar ni estar en frente de nadie.

\- Pues entonces me deshice del imperativo, no deseo poder, ya no soy cruel, bueno, al menos estoy segura de que es así.

\- El imperativo es más grande que solo eso Sunset, pero has dado los primeros pasos. No te diré más acerca del imperativo, es un camino que debes recorrer sin instrucción mía, solo tú.

Pero había un detalle importantísimo que Sunset deseaba saber.

\- Si dijera que hay un demonio más en el mundo, uno que me está atacando ¿Qué me responderías?

\- Eres el último demonio Sunset, todos dejaron de vivir hace bastante tiempo, incluso yo he muerto hace más de mil quinientos años atrás, es imposible que exista otro.

\- Entonces ¿Qué es aquello que me está atacando? - Preguntó efusivamente la adolescente con gran inquietud.

Pero la criatura no respondió, entonces a Sunset le volvió a la memoria el hecho de que aquella criatura era nada más que una imagen, una evocación de respuestas a preguntas antes hechas por Supay y respondidas por éste.

\- ¿Cómo puedo saber que no es un demonio?

\- Solo necesitas una muestra de su magia o de su ADN, solo necesitas hacer contacto con aquello una vez y podrás saber todo acerca de su constitución física, magia incluso detectar su ubicación exacta en cualquier dimensión, mundo, espacio y tiempo.

Tocarlo, percibir su magia, aquellas cosas eran aún desconocidas para la muchacha de ojos turquesa, apenas tenía conocimiento de su magia. Pero también esa duda podía ser respondida en ese instante.

\- Qué diferencia existe entre mi magia y la magia de los ponis.

La criatura finalmente se sentó en la tierra.

\- El conocimiento de los ponis sobre la magia es aún insuficiente para entender la diferenciación; aunque conocen algunos de sus principios.

\- Supongo que tú conoces mejor la magia.

\- Precisamente; la energía para la magia es superior a cualquier otra, es capaz de primar sobre la materia y su relacionamiento con esta es inmanente, en nuestro mundo original, no existe materia que no posea relacionamiento con energía mágica; están íntimamente conectadas, hasta la parte más mínima; desde los inicios de la vida la energía está en cada criatura, aunque obviamente no todas tienen la misma capacidad de controlarla, aunque su manipulación se realiza de diversas formas.

Es común pensar que la magia es la energía, pero no es así; puedes realizar el mismo hechizo o flujo con ambas energías y de hecho, lo que los ponis, las cebras y casi todos los que tienen capacidad de manipular esta energía llaman magia obscura, negra, maligna, no es más que una serie de hechizos utilizados con la energía que comparten todas las criaturas salvo nosotros: energía positiva.

El control de la magia es el resultado de una evolución bastante compleja, de hecho, todas las criaturas tienen relacionamiento con la energía, pero no de la misma forma; las Cutie Marks son una forma de relacionarse con la magia, el desarrollo de los huesos de los dragones está hecho en cierta medida está hecha con magia, la supervivencia de criaturas como los changelings se hace con magia, aunque son pocos los que pueden manipularla. Puede que no a conciencia, pero todos tienen relacionamiento con la energía y son capaces de hacer magia en nuestro mundo. Pero volvamos a lo importante, la comprensión de la magia de los ponis es bastante limitada, ellos estudian la magia, creen conocer la magia. Los demonios son capaces de conocer a partir de la energía, su magia es extremadamente compleja para un poni. Los ponis son dependientes de la energía del mundo para realizar magia, de hecho, casi todas las criaturas dependen de la energía del mundo; pero los demonios… son la única especie capaz de ser independiente de esta. Es por eso que si una criatura sale de nuestra dimensión a otra sin esta energía, arriesga su vida y también pierde la capacidad para realizar magia si es que la tiene; los demonios no, es por eso que pudimos conquistar distintos universos.

El nivel más alto de magia en los ponis hasta la fecha, es la traslación en el tiempo. Aunque su desarrollo es bastante precario, riesgoso.

Actualmente están en posesión de los elementos de la armonía, estos les dan una capacidad defensiva terrible; por esta razón cualquier demonio sabe que es una locura atacar a Equestria, los elementos comparten su funcionamiento con el árbol de la armonía y la energía positiva que eliminó a billones de nuestros antecesores. Sunset Shimmer, si alguna vez te llegas a enfrentar a ellos, tienes que escapar inmediatamente, es una partida a perder.

\- Pensé que éramos las criaturas más poderosas. – Espetó la adolescente recordando que se había enfrentado a un elemento en el pasado.

\- Somos los más desarrollados, pero nada puede vencer al poder infinito de los elementos de la armonía; precisamente por ser infinito.

\- ¿Infinito? ¿Sabes de los elementos?

\- Los demonios tuvimos posesión de los elementos por un tiempo, estudiándolos, analizándolos, incluso yo tuve la oportunidad de estudiarlos con cierta paciencia. Pero eso es tema para otra ocasión.

Los unicornios tienen la limitación de regirse bajo una estricta ley o código de magia, ciertos hechizos les son prohibidos. Tristemente, estos son la base para una comprensión mayor de la magia. Pero sobre estas limitaciones existe una que comparten todas las criaturas, incluso los demonios de generaciones pasadas y me atrevo a decir que incluso nosotros: el control consciente de la magia precisa una evolución del cerebro o análogos, el problema es que el cerebro de las criaturas evoluciona siempre con un residuo de su pasado, ciertas secciones que procesaban información y respuestas a partir de emociones para asegurar la supervivencia tardan millones de años en dar paso a la parte racional, en cada especie es diferente, pero si analizamos a la especie equina. Veremos que su parte emotiva al parecer tiene un desarrollo conjunto al racional, no se ha frenado y sigue en evolución, desarrolla nuevas emociones, nuevas reacciones; especialmente una que los obliga a ser sociales.

De hecho, algunos experimentos que realicé con ellos comprobaron, que en soledad pierden facultades demasiado rápido, incluso su capacidad racional se deteriora en un transcurso de tiempo veloz, pierden la cordura en cuestión de semanas cuando se los separa y aunque suene una locura, la recuperan cuando se los vuelve a juntar. Y lo que es mucho más interesante todavía, pese a que este instinto los obliga a estar en sociedad, desarrollan una individualidad bien definida. No alcanzo a comprender bien esto, pero es evidente que tú lo harás.

Volviendo al punto principal, la capacidad de controlar magia se hace con el cerebro, la interacción es distinta dependiendo de la especie, una gran mayoría necesita una terminación que traduzca las señales y emisiones del cerebro a flujo mágico, en el caso de los unicornios son sus cuernos, mientras que en el caso de los ponis no unicornios es una especie de relacionamiento directo con la magia, poco desarrollado es cierto, pero les provee de una enésima porción de control inconsciente. Es debido a que se necesita toda la capacidad del cerebro para realizar magia, que la parte racional y la "volitiva" tienen una gran dificultad al momento de realizar magia, el unicornio común, necesita de una vasta concentración y de calma emocional, nervios de acero como le dicen, en cambio, un demonio suprime todo este conflicto creando un lóbulo especializado para el control de magia, así como el hecho de que todo su cuerpo es una terminal de manipulación mágica, los sentimientos en nosotros son extremadamente limitados, la parte racional es la que desarrollamos con el paso del tiempo y conscientemente, solo debes ordenar al lóbulo de magia el hechizo que creaste o deseas hacer, el proceso completo se lleva en este. Aunque en tú caso, no tengo idea de cómo se realizará, pues en primer lugar, tu subconsciente que originalmente debería ser racional y estar al servicio de tu consciente, tendrá que lidiar con la parte volitiva así como tú.

Finalmente, la magia de los demonios alcanza el nivel más alto al tener la capacidad de crear materia y crear racionalidad solamente usando energía. Este es el fruto de un desarrollo de miles y miles de años. Nuestra comprensión del mundo es también bastante más compleja que la de cualquier criatura existente hasta esta fecha. Al terminar tu desarrollo tendrás una comprensión del mundo a tu alrededor tan completa que no podrás creerla, sin interferencia de sentidos poco desarrollados, sin interferencia por sus áreas específicas de percepción, podrás conocer cualquier objeto material hasta su más pequeña constitución y podrás recrearlo, variarlo, cambiarlo... Pero esto es lo que nos fascinó a todos desde un principio.

En una de sus manos, la criatura concentraba algo de energía y de la nada, varios granos de tierra eran generados, no era una traslación, realmente estaba creando materia. Pero para asombrar aún más a la adolescente, de un momento a otro, una pequeña hoja se asomaba de la tierra en su mano, de inmediato crecía para formar una planta, sin semilla, sin nada existente ¿Cómo era eso posible? Aquello contradecía las leyes de la magia así como las de la física tanto de los ponis como de los humanos, o al menos las limitaciones que tenían.

\- La capacidad de crear vida es algo que nos ha mantenido con estos imperativos Sunset, crear una forma de vida o tomar una precaria, perfeccionarla a tal grado que sea autosuficiente, inteligente, estable, libre. Guiamos su evolución biológica, los ayudamos en su evolución racional, incluso luchamos sus guerras junto con ellos, todo para lograr crear criaturas perfectas que muestren por sí mismos que nuestra perfección es completa; si supieras la cantidad de especies a través del tiempo, el espacio y las dimensiones que terminaron siendo las más grandes, te sorprenderías… Esto es lo que permite la magia, esto es lo que fuimos por mucho tiempo.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, a la adolescente se le mostraba algo que había ignorado la primera vez, a esas alturas la concepción de la palabra demonio quedaba atrás, no eran las temible criaturas de los cuentos Ponis, que consumían ponis solo por diversión y que destruían aldeas enteras solo por capricho. Tampoco eran las criaturas de un infierno real como sostenían los humanos; no obstante, su aspecto era llamativo.

\- El aspecto importa, dependiendo si estás en una guerra o frente al discurso que te llevará al poder; usarás una plantilla de combate y aterradora como esta o una capaz de atraer la atención y contentar la vista de quienes te observan, estoy seguro que tú ya debes tener unas cuantas plantillas; ciertamente, el aspecto convirtió a algunos demonios en dioses de bastantes culturas, cuando en realidad no nos alejamos en gran medida del resto de las especies vivientes.

Sin embargo, tampoco eran las criaturas más dulces de toda la existencia, eran algo bastante complejo.

\- Eres la esperanza de liberarnos, el destino dependerá de ti y solo de ti.

Estaba harta de oír aquellas palabras, esperanza de unas criaturas que ni siquiera conocía, que podrían ser lo más vil del planeta y aunque lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas, era parte de aquello, independientemente de su voluntad, las fichas ya estaban jugadas, debía defender lo más valioso que tenía en aquella apuesta.

Salir del extraño entorno de su mente fue sencillo, volver al salón de clases le resultó satisfactorio, pues era exactamente lo que deseaba, no una pesadilla al estilo psicológica que le "revelara" su pasado desconocido por ella misma. Sentada en un pupitre del medio se encontraba su subconsciente, sus miradas se cruzaron, si ambas eran una misma persona, no tenía caso tratar de ocultarle sus pensamientos, ni siquiera sus sentimientos.

\- Ahora ves que te decía la verdad; si él sigue con vida, estamos perdidas, su próximo ataque podría ser a Rainbow Dash.

Sunset entendía a la perfección su razonamiento, Rainbow solía tener la mala costumbre de usar su guitarra para poder transformarse durante el breve periodo de tiempo que la música lograba generarla; aunque ese era un detalle más que debía entender, pues hasta la fecha no lograba hacerlo, aunque con la explicación de Supay…

Si el funcionamiento de la magia debía realizarse con una parte del cerebro predeterminada, y, si este funcionamiento incluyera a la parte "emocional" del cerebro, era lógico que la música fuese uno de los pocos instrumentos que lograra ejecutar la serie de requisitos necesarios, de manera subrepticia y con un amplio margen de complejidad; la música lograba liberar la magia que ellas tenían, bueno, que les brindaba… la razón por la cual pudieron liberarla a lo largo de todos los juegos de la amistad, en el fondo; su amistad, su preocupación, su honestidad, sus emociones en armonía con su racionalidad lograban darles control voluntario sobre su magia, aunque no supieran manipularla del todo. Todo el razonamiento era extremadamente aclarador, en unos pocos minutos, la adolescente había descubierto las razones por las cuales sus amigas podían hacer magia, aunque claro, la ayuda que tuvo fue de extremada utilidad. Estuvo a punto de compartir su hallazgo con su subconsciente, cuando esta sonrió y habló antes que ella.

\- Sí, esa es precisamente la razón, además, debes tomar tu decisión ya, entre más tiempo pase, más peligrarán. Enserio no quiero que les pase algo.

Observando a través de la ventana la recreación de la ciudad, Sunset tomó enserio las palabras de su subconsciente; la solución era incierta, nefastamente era la única que podía tomar y aunque deseara una segunda y tercera opción, era todo lo que tenía, si deseaba salvar a sus amigas, tenía que enfrentarse al sujeto que la perseguía; pero en ese instante se le ocurrió una alternativa no pensada hasta ese entonces.

\- No, no es buena idea, pones en peligro tu vida y la vida de nuestras amigas; reconsidéralo, en esta ocasión, no hay otra salida más que eliminarlo.

Si bien era una compañía extraña, podía llegar a ser perturbadora; pero, no le quedaba de otra.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué me pasará si termina mi transformación?

\- A ver… dejaremos de tener esta conversaciones, de hecho, ya no me verás más dentro de estas recreaciones, las funciones que ahora ejerzo quedarán suprimidas; tu núcleo liberará energía en mayor cantidad, podrás acceder a los conocimientos sin intermediación mía, tendrás la capacidad para hacerle frente; no te preocupes por tu aspecto, no cambiará si tú no lo deseas; tampoco cambiará tu forma de ser, tu cerebro tendrá ligeras transformaciones, pero serán solamente para el control de magia y reestructuración funcional, me fusionaré con el lóbulo mágico; nuestras amigas no estarán en peligro durante la etapa final.

No sonaba tan terrible como parecía, hasta cierto punto era mucho más tolerable que al principio, Sunset comprendía que ante todo, debía asegurar el bienestar de sus amigas, después hallaría una respuesta de cómo resolver sus propios conflictos internos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?

\- Será casi inmediato, aunque cuando lo hagas, el sujeto nos detectará al instante; es muy probable que venga ni bien lo haga. Cuando esto pase, deberás enfrentarte a él.

De llano era una pésima idea, pero era la única alternativa que de momento podía tener, era bastante cierto que de un momento a otro, el simple hecho de que sus amigas tocaran sus instrumentos lo atrajera, no deseaba imaginar qué podría hacerles si pensaba que era alguna de ellas.

\- Si deseas completar tu desarrollo, deberemos encaminarnos hacia otra locación antes, preferentemente un edificio residencial.

\- Apenas puedo mantenerme en pie, ¿Cómo esperas que logre llegar al centro de la ciudad?

\- Pidiendo un taxi. – Le respondió la Sunset con sus distintivos ojos.

No muy a lo lejos, tenía un saco lleno de ropa que podía usar, era lo poco que sus amigas habían logrado rescatar y otro tanto que Rarity le regaló, al despertar se pondría algo de allí e iría rumbo al centro de la ciudad, necesitaba terminar con el problema de una buena vez. No obstante, la embargaba el recuerdo de sus amigas; si fallaba, ellas tendrían un destino no muy diferente al suyo. Además, ellas no podían saber nada acerca de su identidad; pero ello no implicaba que pudieran saber el peligro que corrían, no era necesario contar toda la historia; la idea quedó descartada de inmediato, no era su conflicto, no deseaba en absoluto ponerlas en mayor peligro del actual, si les informaba al respecto, era muy probable que desearan ayudarla, poniéndose a sí mismas en mayor peligro; definitivamente el conflicto era exclusivo de ella.

\- Quiero despertar. – Musitó con una gran seguridad en lo que debía hacer.

\- Solo debes parpadear. – Le respondió sus subconsciente – Adiós.

Al abrir nuevamente sus párpados, la adolescente observó el techo del cuarto en el que se hallaba, con dificultad se levantó de la cómoda cama para ir directamente al saco de ropa, con un cuidado minucioso extrajo una remera blanca, seguida de un canguro violeta, unas bermudas bastante viejas y finalmente una capucha rosa. Si bien la tarea diaria de vestirse es sencilla para cualquiera, Sunset tuvo una enorme complicación, el dolor de sus heridas a medio regenerar era insoportable, el contacto que tenían con la tela activaba su ahora extra sensible piel era en extremo incómoda, era extraño que con el daño sufrido sintiera tanto, considerando que sus nervios deberían estar en terrible estado.

Su cabeza realizaba un sinfín de posibilidades, escenarios de toda clase. Todos tenían un gran riesgo implícito, era deducible que aquel sujeto la atacaría en cuanto se apareciese. Tomando su canguro como ropa final, la adolescente terminó de vestirse, pasó por un espejo, pero no tenía necesidad de observarse, a fin de cuentas, se enfrentaría a él sin importar su aspecto. Bajando las escaleras con sumo cuidado, no dejaba de pensar en sus probabilidades de salir bien parada de todo. Mentiría si dijera que no le aterraba la idea de verlo nuevamente, aquellos ojos brillantes, llenos de bruma, inexpresivos, eran una expresión de un ansia por eliminarla, por alguna razón.

Hasta ese instante no se había topado con alguien similar, ni las sirenas, ni Midnight Twilight, ni siquiera Supay o la extraña cucaracha se asemejaban a impresión que daba sus imple presencia, era inéquino, inhumano, completamente vacío de todo sentimiento que pudiera identificar; solo poseía esa expresión anímica, fría, calculadora.

Al salir de la casa por la puerta trasera, con las luces provenientes de la piscina, Sunset caminó hacia la barda de madera; era lamentable que al parecer no tuviese otra alternativa más que aquella. Observó la casa de la directora Celestia y la Subdirectora Luna poco antes de salir a la calle, sin tener un sentimiento claro. Haciendo dedo al primer taxi que se apareció, se dispuso a seguir con el plan de apariencia ingenua, pero de inevitable consecuencia.

\- Al centro por favor.

\- Esta bien señorita, pero ¿Acaso no es joven para andar por las calles a estas horas de la madrugada?

\- De hecho, voy exactamente al lugar al que debo ir.

\- Eso espero, las calles son muy peligrosas para alguien de su edad. – Aclaró el conductor poco antes de partir.

En el transcurso del camino, la de ojos turquesa mantenía un silencio constante, cuando el conductor trató de entablar conversación, simplemente no lo escuchó.

¿Por qué la buscaba tan afanosamente? ¿Qué ganaba haciéndole daño? ¿Quién era? Dichas preguntas la mantenía bajo una constante intriga, revoloteaban por su mente como fieras sueltas. De hecho, su preocupación comenzaba a estar más en el hecho de saber a quién se enfrentaba más que el riesgo que suponía hacerlo, o siquiera, cómo lo enfrentaría. Si el control de su magia pasaría a su entera voluntad, tenía un gran repertorio de hechizos para combatirlo; lo preocupante era que al ordenar su etapa final de desarrollo, aceptaba por completo su identidad como demonio.

El tiempo fue bastante corto, al llegar a un edificio con una altura respetable, la adolescente pidió que parara.

\- Me quedaré aquí gracias. – Se despidió poco antes de salir del vehículo, dando la respectiva paga. – Quédese con el cambio. – Fue lo último que dijo poco antes de pararse frente al edificio y oír el motor poniéndose en acción antes de partir.

Allí estaba, el edificio era antiguo, las ventanas parecían ser antiquísimas, así como sus gárgolas de estilo gótico; aunque tenía pinta de ser un edificio de departamentos, no podría simplemente entrar, además, su cuerpo estaba completamente dolorido como para hacerlo, apenas podía moverse sin sentir el ardor de su piel. Comprendía que al tomar posesión de toda la energía que creaba el tan preciado "núcleo", también tomaría una cantidad inmensa de conocimientos en su cerebro, el tiempo era crucial para curarse, los hechizos médicos de los ponis no eran veloces, pero si los demonios tenían una comprensión de los seres vivos y su complejidad, de seguro podría encontrar algo que la repusiese de inmediato. Sus dudas se vieron contestadas al instante al sentir un fuerte impulso por ello.

Una transportación inmediata al techo del edificio se llevó al instante, la forma en la cual se comunicaba con sus subconsciente para permitir la fase final de su desarrollo era interesante, solo tuvo que desearlo; pero eso no era lo único que quería, al sentir un cosquilleo en su rostro y todo su cuerpo, vio atendido otro de sus mandamientos. Su piel cambiaba por un color guindo, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban de tonalidad a unos marrones, su cabello bicolor se transformaba en uno de color azul claro con líneas violetas a la izquierda, apenas le llegaba a los hombros, adoptando una forma lisa en lugar de la ondulada, sin embargo, su ropa se mantenía tal cual.

Sunset mantenía un conteo en silencio para percatarse del momento en el que él llegaría. Mas la sensación de su cambio fue algo bastante estimulante. Sus ojos se desviaban de sus órbitas, sus oídos sentían una especie de eco de un sonido parecido al chirrido del metal, un calor intenso cubría su cuerpo, juntamente con una sensación de movimiento en cada uno de sus músculos; pronto esta se incrementó, pero ya no era meramente superficial, ahora sentía como si un líquido caliente recorriera su cuerpo en varias líneas dibujadas de forma aleatoria, siempre cambiantes, finalmente, tenía un dolor de cabeza soportable, no podía explicar cómo, pero sentía su cerebro cambiar, algo dentro de su cabeza comenzaba a moverse de forma ligera, independientemente de su querer.

Aquellas sensaciones juntadas en un solo momento, fueron un coloso que Sunset percibió, lejos del miedo que le provocaba, sentía una sensación embriagante de energía recorrer su cuerpo mientras estas percepciones se hacían cada vez más leves, hasta finalmente desaparecer; era como sentir el calor del sol recorrer por todo el cuerpo, para después ser reemplazado por un pulso de electricidad que la traspasaba en todo momento, podía sentirlo en la punta de sus dedos, en sus labios, en sus oídos, incluso podía jurar sentirlo en su estómago, en su corazón… en sus huesos. De un momento a otro, percibió como sus ojos cambiaban a aquellos que tiempo atrás le habían aterrado por completo.

Pero ahora, podía apreciar con ellos a través de la obscuridad, colores que nunca antes había visto, puntos rojos, puntos verdes, puntos grises, podía ver todo el edificio en su estructura, desde el acero que estaba debajo del concreto hasta la madera del piso 6 que por cierto tenía varios agujeros hechos por termitas.

Aquello no tenía explicación más allá de increíble… no, aquella percepción era fabulosa, completa, inmensa; pero así como llegó para mostrarle la realidad de forma insospechada, también pudo apreciar una cantidad de energía centrándose en un punto del techo, no era necesario ser un genio para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Un destello de luz, seguido de una cantidad de humo verde dio paso a una figura que ella pudo reconocer al instante. Él había llegado finalmente.

* * *

Finalmente llegamos al momento que muchos esperaron, el encuentro entre Sunset y Wane, ¡Y lo corté! Muajajaja, La verdad es que no lo tengo completo XD, así que nos leemos dentro de una semana.


	15. Sobrevivir

Sé que corté la parte emocionante, pero aquí está la recompensa.

[SST]

\- Pensé que tenías un terrible sentido del humor, pero ahora lo confirmo. – Decía con ironía la veinteañera de cabello bicolor a su acompañante.

\- Solo espera por unos segundos. – Advirtió Wane con paciencia, cosa que Sunset no rechisto ni un poco. A quién quería engañar, aquello tenía aspecto de tener proporciones épicas.

Un balde con agua fría en medio de la noche era quizás la peor de las bromas que se podían hacer, sin embargo, allí estaban los dos, observando atentamente a una oficial revisar el local. Hacer aquello era una completa locura. Pero la emoción, el suspenso, la sensación de las mariposas en el estómago, el cosquilleo en la garganta, en la espalda, por mucho que fuese completamente inmaduro, Sunset no podía dejar de disfrutar la tensión del momento.

Cuando finalmente la oficial salió del establecimiento, Wane se tapó la boca así como Sunset, la risa debía ser evitada para no exponer su responsabilidad, el sonido del agua cayendo junto con la cubeta en la cabeza de la oficial fue quizás motivo de una risa que a duras penas se podía contener; no obstante, acuerdo con el plan, Sunset debía ir por los arbustos hacia un extremo de la acera, cosa que realizó como toda una profesional, después de todo, no era la primera ni la última vez que se escabulliría de los problemas.

Wane por su parte se quedó en su lugar. Detrás de una pared y observando atentamente la actuación que Sunset debía hacer, recordaba que le había dicho que le caía bastante mal, además de ser una perra, el significado era ambiguo, pero al ser una palabra mal vista, sería mejor ni repetirla ni recordársela a Sunset, aunque quedarse observando no parecía ser la mejor de las ideas.

Sunset regresó al local, poniendo una cara de asombro, fingía lo mejor que podía.

\- Oh, oficial, está toda mojada ¿Qué pasó?

\- Es obvio, alguien me jugó una de sus bromas pesadas; pero no se haga la tonta, sé que tiene algo que ver en ello.

\- Emm, estuve en mi departamento todo este tiempo, cómo supone que haría esto.

\- Deme acceso a su sistema de vigilancia. – Aseveró la oficial con autoridad.

Sunset no pudo esconder su rostro de susto, si revisaba las grabaciones estaba perdida, en sus adentros supo desde el principio que era una nefasta idea, pero Wane estaba tan seguro de que todo saldría bien que le hizo sentir lo mismo. Pero ahora, le tocaba lavar los platos rotos.

\- Oficial, estoy seguro que quienes le jugaron la broma en realidad la tenían pensada para mí; digo, tengo un amigo con el que nos gastamos bromas.

\- Vaya, que usted tenga un amigo es lo más extraño que he escuchado de todo su intento de explicación.

Sin reparo por ninguna de las trabas que Sunset trataba de poner, la oficial llegó al cuarto de cámaras y desde allí pudo tener acceso a la grabación de la puerta trasera. Sunset estaba a punto de pedir clemencia, cuando observó la grabación.

A las doce y treinta, uno de los que estaban dentro de la fiesta planeaba jugarle una broma a uno de sus amigos, pero cuando lo llamó este simplemente no salió, así, que tal cual estaba, el balde se quedó en el lugar por más de cuatro horas, que fue el momento en el cual la oficial sufrió la broma, poco después Sunset llegó al lugar e inicio su actuación. La sorpresa de ambas se debía a razones diferentes. Pero la oficial no tuvo de otra más que levantarse.

\- Lo siento señorita Shimmer, que tenga un descanso reparador. – Dijo la oficial con un rencor enorme, pero no podía descontrolarse con alguien inocente.

\- Descuide. – Aclaró la veinteañera poco antes de ver a la autoridad salir del lugar.

A los pocos segundos, una figura se apareció en la obscuridad del pasillo, saliendo del baño de mujeres, Wane llevaba una sonrisa triunfal; le había cubierto las espaldas de forma impecable.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Hay algunas cosas que aprendí en mi anterior trabajo. Te dije que confiaras en mí. – Aclaró con toda una seguridad en su aspecto.

Sunset en ese momento sintió algo distinto a lo que podía sentir antes, algo hasta entonces escondido; la broma o salir ilesa de ella eran lo de menos, los significativo era que él había arriesgado su cuello para sacarla del problema, además de que había logrado hacerla sentir segura. Algo que nadie logró antes.

\- Gracias. – Finalmente la de ojos turquesa no tenía palabras para decir.

\- ¿Viste la cara que puso? No tenía precio. – Aclaró Wane echándose a reír, cosa que contagió a su amiga casi de inmediato.

La alegría del momento era tan irracional, tan poco explicable, habían roto las reglas, se habían pasado de la raya, pero era lo más gracioso del mundo. Pronto Wane comprendió que aquel sistema nervioso primitivo tenía cierta alternancia con emociones desconocidas para él, experimentarlas era una cosa, pero jamás dejaría que fueran determinantes o superiores, ni por un solo segundo. No obstante, podía darse el lujo de experimentarlas junto a aquella humana.

\- Qué. – Dijo finalmente Sunset.

\- Nada, es solo que… tienes unos ojos preciosos. – Aclaró Wane con cierta duda en sus palabras.

Algo en su cerebro trabajaba de forma autónoma, su subconsciente se puso a trabajar de inmediato en la identificación y supresión de dicha parte de su cerebro, pero mientras esto se llevaba a cabo. Wane no podía evitar percibir a Sunset de dos formas distintas, una que realmente le obligaba a decir aquello y otra que simplemente la observaba como un individuo interesante para estudiar.

La de cabello bicolor se sonrojó de inmediato.

\- Qué te pasa en el rostro.

\- No, nada, es el calor, eso es todo.

\- Pero el lugar está frio.

\- Mejor vámonos de aquí, fue una buena broma y todo, pero deseo descansar. – Aclaró la fémina, escapando al interrogatorio que pronto terminó.

\- Claro…

En ese momento, Wane sintió una fuerte pulsación de energía, era como sentir el sol de cerca, su atención se centró en aquel detalle, ella estaba en la última etapa de desarrollo… no, debía terminar con ella de inmediato.

\- Hey, tierra llamando a Wane. – Sunset movía su palma frente a los ojos de su empleado, pero ahora, este parecía cambiar totalmente de carácter.

\- Disculpa – Así como se fue, este regresó a la realidad, pero para sorpresa de Sunset, comenzó a avanzar a la puerta. – me olvidé de algo importante, nos vemos mañana. – Fue lo último que aclaró antes de salir a toda velocidad del local, Sunset deseaba detenerlo, pero su velocidad fue muy superior, tanto así que al salir del local, simplemente desapareció.

Una transportación en medio de un lugar con vigilancia no representaba peligro alguno, más cuando el momento idóneo se acercaba. En menos de cinco segundos pudo saber el lugar preciso donde ella se hallaba, estaba en un edificio de veinte pisos, llevaba ropa similar a su último encuentro, pero se encontraba realizando hechizos de diferente índole, no le permitiría terminar su desarrollo, e incluso si lo terminaba, la atacaría de inmediato para terminar de una buena vez con sus probabilidades.

El frio de la noche pronto acarició su rostro, cuando la bruma de su magia desapareció, allí estaba ella, sus rasgos cambiaban totalmente de la última vez que la había visto. Desde luego, era bastante cauta en lo que hacía. Sus ojos ya denotaban el final de su desarrollo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguno de los dos tuvo duda alguna de lo que harían en ese lugar, aquel momento…

[SSE]

La expresión de él era bastante seca, no existía nada que pudiese denotar sus emociones, ni siquiera una mueca, sus ojos de un brillo escarlata se asemejaban a los suyos. Ambos se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para continuar con aquel reconocimiento mutuo, el tiempo se ralentizaba, Sunset podía percibir todo su cuerpo de forma distinta, ahora no solo tenía conciencia de qué tenía, sino que podía percibir a cada una de sus células, los cambios en su torrente sanguíneo, sus órganos, la presión de sus arterias, incluso las conexiones neuronales; mas, aquello no tenía tanta relevancia frente a quienquiera que fuese el sujeto en frente.

De un momento a otro, Wane dejó salir sus alas de aspecto poco común, pues estas se asemejaban a las de un ave, con plumas negras y varios diseños con líneas rojas en estas. Seguidamente, su cuerpo comenzó a recibir alteraciones. Sunset podía percatarse del flujo mágico que lo recorría de pies a cabeza ¿Acaso estaba pasando por algo similar?

Cuando su perseguidor extendió su brazo, Sunset apenas tuvo oportunidad de moverse unos centímetros; lo que fuera que hizo o le mandó, no pudo esquivarlo. Podía sentir que parte de su pierna estaba ardiéndole de forma terrible; pero de inmediato el dolor pasó a ser una simple sensación similar a un leve roce.

De un momento a otro, supo que había perdido su pierna; era una locura combatir con alguien como él sin tener la menor experiencia ¿En qué había pensado para hacer algo tan tonto?… cuando comenzó a levantar nuevamente su brazo, la pelifuego desapareció del lugar, una transportación era un hechizo que en antaño había utilizado de forma indiscriminada, tanto que hasta podía realizarlo sin estar del todo concentrada en ello; incluso sin pensar en un lugar en específico. De inmediato sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento, no pasó menos de una milésima de segundo para que pudiera darse cuenta de la acción de la gravedad; estaba en el cielo de la ciudad. Caía desde lo alto, pero en la inmensa obscuridad lejos de las luces de los edificios que se veían pequeñísimos, lograba apreciar la ejecución de una transportación por parte de su adversario.

Mientras caía, la adolescente se percataba de su pierna, al verla, apreciaba como esta se regeneraba de forma inmediata, piel, hueso, músculo, ropa. Todo regresaba a la normalidad. Si aquello no era una locura, nada lo sería. Pero no tenía más tiempo para observar el extrañísimo fenómeno, su vida corría grave riesgo; recordando de forma veloz todos sus conocimientos de magia de la academia, la ex unicornio rememoró una serie de hechizos que no le servían de mucho en aquel instante.

Cuando sintió un punto a pocos metros de ella comenzando a extenderse hasta adquirir un poder de atracción enorme, supo que él repetiría la misma medicina; sin embargo, lo más perturbador era que pudo reconocer el hechizo, centraba una enorme capacidad de gravedad con magia en un área de 45 centímetros de diámetro, aquel hechizo o como se llamara le había cortado su pierna anteriormente; pero no sucedería dos veces. En su cabeza de inmediato pasó una serie de pensamientos al respecto, en menos de un segundo, recordó la caída, lo primero era procurar igualar a su rival que se le acercaba con sus alas plegadas hacia atrás, de forma aerodinámica y utilizando magia para acelerar su velocidad.

No precisaba tener la certeza absoluta de cómo, pero su subconsciente parecía estar liberando toda la información que deseaba; de un momento a otro, deseo tener alas, al instante, toda una serie de conjuraciones se le venían a la mente, tenían una complejidad enorme, pero pudo leerlas con absoluta claridad, aplicarlas fue todavía más sencillo; todo en milésimas de segundo. La constitución de su espalda cambió en un pestañeo, huesos, músculos, energía, células específicas, todo se mezclaba con un control absoluto en un tiempo tan corto que nadie podría más que ella podría precisar la transformación.

Abriendo dos hendiduras, un par de alas se extendieron a cada lado de su cuerpo, de la misma forma en que pudo acceder al hechizo, de forma casi instintiva manipuló sus alas, estas tenían el aspecto curioso de las alas cadavéricas que tuvo en el baile de otoño. Pero no necesitaba recordar todo aquello, su cabeza dejó de lado todo recuerdo, toda preocupación, la adrenalina y sustancias propias de su nuevo cuerpo invadían su cuerpo. Tres segundos era el tiempo exacto para evitar un golpe crítico; sus alas se extendieron, de un momento a otro él pasó por su lado y poco antes de realizar una maniobra, una bola de fuego se formaba frente a su atacante, este no pudo realizar ya ninguna maniobra.

Sunset conocía bien el fuego, lo había utilizado como fuente de luz durante bastante tiempo, aquella llama que había formado era completamente diferente, su luz era increíblemente tenue, mucho más de lo usual, sus movimientos eran circulares en lugar de dirigirse hacia arriba y por último, podía apreciar la enorme cantidad de energía mágica que poseía.

Wane maldijo para sus adentros, ella comenzaba a comprender su magia, no tardaría mucho hasta que diera con toda una serie de hechizos que de llano borrarían la poca ventaja que tenía. Ciertamente el calor de un hechizo realizado por un demonio era terrible, pero lo que finalmente lograba hacer daño no era el calor en sí, sino un complejo flujo de energía que lograba eliminar a casi cualquier tipo de vida. Pero el hechizo ya no era una plantilla, tenía varios cambios en su conformación, pero lanzar aquel hechizo contra otro demonio era una pérdida de energía.

Cuando el fuego se desvaneció, el perseguidor de la pelifuego terminó con varias secciones de su cuerpo en estado de putrefacción. Casi de inmediato, Sunset desapareció del lugar, Wane fue a su cacería al instante mientras su cuero se regeneraba con una velocidad desquiciante.

Ahora en medio de un desierto, con el sol saliendo, ambos se podían ver mejor los rostros. A los ojos de la adolescente saltó el aspecto del sujeto que la atacaba; la superaba en edad, pero además de ello, no era en absoluto un monstruo, de hecho, cualquiera de sus amigas llegaría a pensar que era atractivo. Los ojos de Wane comenzaron a relucir nuevamente, su oponente estaba a la defensiva, si le daba tiempo para terminar las conexiones en su cerebro, si lograba acceder al conocimiento de sus hechizos, la cosa se complicaría más de lo que ya estaba.

La arena comenzaba a moverse grano por grano, se levantaba de su lugar para flotar en el aire con libertad; paulatinamente comenzó a agitarse violentamente en todas direcciones; con sus ojos, la adolescente podía ver a través de la tormenta de arena artificial que tenía en frente. No obstante pudo advertir que la arena tenía transformaciones en ciertas áreas colindantes. En medio de toda la espesura de los granos de arena moviéndose salvajemente hacia todo cuerpo que se les cruzara, él comenzó a correr en dirección a la adolescente.

Tratando de imitar su acción pasada, la adolescente lanzó una bola de fuego en dirección a su atacante, pero a pocos metros de darle, este desapareció; sin siquiera perder un segundo, desde la inmensidad de la tormenta, enormes cantidades de cristal se formaron, de inmediato estos volaron como proyectiles mortales hacia Sunset.

La pelifuego tuvo un margen de tiempo bastante corto para hacer cualquier cosa, cuando sintió llegar los fragmentos de vidrio, recordó de forma veloz un hechizo que no utilizó muy a menudo pero que podría salvarla. Un campo de energía de color turquesa la cubrió de inmediato formando una cúpula sobre ella; al chocar, los proyectiles se convertían nuevamente ene arena que caía por todo el perímetro que dibujaba su campo. Su enemigo no tardó en aparecer dentro de su protección, dejándole sin tiempo para reaccionar, creó una especie concentración de energía sin forma precisa en su mano, a medida que la acercó al vientre de la adolescente; cuando la esfera pudo hacer contacto, sin que la mano llegase a tocarla, fue casi instantáneo el terrible efecto que tuvo. Sunset podía ver cómo el tejido de su cuerpo, sus músculos, su piel, incluso los huesos de su pelvis y sus primeras costillas, además de sus órganos internos simplemente morían, se desintegraban a un nivel mínimo, aquellas imagen que tenía de su cuerpo eran tan compleja que podría jurar verse a sí misma sin utilizar sus ojos.

\- ¡No! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al entender el deseo de su atacante.

De forma drástica, copió el hechizo con la arena que había usado en ella, pero en esta ocasión, la arena se transformó en un poliedro terminado en una punta, este, ni bien salió de la arena, fue a impactar directamente contra el pecho de su agresor, clavándose de llano. El miedo tanto por lo que había hecho como por lo que había recibido debían esperar. Su cuerpo se regeneró de forma veloz mientras observaba a su atacante caer sobre la arena; increíblemente ni siquiera cayó una gota de sangre, solo una bruma negra que desaparecía en el aire, manaba de su herida para desvanecerse, mas paró al poco tiempo cuando esta se cerró.

La voz de la muchacha era bastante sugerente, era un indicio claro de que estaba buscando proteger su identidad dentro de la realidad humana. Pero… ¿Qué razones tendría para ello? Wane se planteó la pregunta poco antes de caer sobre la arena del desierto. En menos de dos segundos, su cuerpo desapareció, para transportarse a las espaldas de la muchacha.

Con unos reflejos que la sorprendieron, la ahora muchacha de ojos grises generó un campo de fuerza en un puñado de arena que hizo levitar con gran rapidez a sus espaldas.

Poco antes de que Wane lograra dar un golpe mortal a su objetivo, ésta se defendió con un golpe bastante simple. Un puñado de arena con un campo de fuerza, más una onda de choque que se produjo al impactar fueron como darle un golpe con tanta fuerza que le fracturó la mandíbula. Segundo a segundo, ella utilizaba sus hechizos de forma astuta y los pocos que hizo hasta ese momento fueron inesperados. Sunset no pudo evitar sentir una aversión enorme a la idea de ser tocada por él. En una fracción de segundo, mientras ambos se observaron y la mandíbula de su atacante recuperó su forma original, le llegaron las imágenes de lo que pasaría si llegaba a tocarla. Se sorprendió al saber que de aquella forma lograría saber su identidad, su aspecto, su estructura biológica, su composición, su núcleo… incluso sus sentimientos. Todo podría alcanzarlo con solo un toque.

De un momento a otro, la arena bajo los pies de él cedió. Así como la de Sunset Shimmer, aquello fue tan demencial que ella apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo siguiente. Al tratar de tomar aire, sus pulmones se llenaron de agua; no obstante, era consciente de lo que debía hacer, de un momento a otro, el agua de sus pulmones fue expulsado hacia afuera, su nariz se cerró y en su cuello se generaron dos tumores que resplandecían de forma tenue, tenían un color rosa pálido. De la misma forma, sus brazos y piernas adquirieron líneas que los envolvieron en gran medida también estas emitieron un resplandor que lograba traspasar su ropa gruesa. Lo más asombrosos fue la llegada de un vacío que lo recorrió todo a su alrededor , de pronto el agua se hizo tan liviana como el aire y sin embargo, seguía en lo profundo de un mar. Sus sentidos se agudizaron e incluso pudo saber la ubicación exacta de su perseguidor, debajo de ella, a tan solo treinta metros, se movía con una agilidad inexplicable dentro del movimiento permitido por la resistencia que se supone el agua debería tener con cualquier objeto; mas con magia todo era posible, incluso lo que ella pasaba era un hechizo completamente desconocido pero bastante útil para las circunstancias.

Decidida, comenzó a avanzar hacia su izquierda, si sus sentidos no le fallaban, la costa estaría a poco más de medio kilómetro y ascendiendo a cien metros. A la velocidad que iba, no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar, su perseguidor avanzaba de forma feroz, sin dubitar, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a intrigarse sobre él.

Una transpiración por parte de este, tuvo su réplica en ella, prosiguieron con otras más mientras el camino hacia menos extenso; era cuestión de tiempo, incluso se podía percibir los rayos de sol ingresando en el agua. Wane sospechaba que su objetivo le estaba tendiendo una trampa, su intento de escapar era a todas luces una atracción, la carnada, el problema era ¿Qué pasaría si mordía la trampa? Estaban en igualdad de oportunidad, aunque él todavía tenía una capacidad superior a la de ella. Todavía tenía un margen mayor de victoria. Tenía opción a elegir tomarla o no.

Sunset observaba con sus ojos a su perseguidor, quien también le tenía los ojos encima… tenían aquella constitución de ojos similar, nada más que dos círculos brillantes dentro de una esfera negra y por poco incorpórea. Estaban recubiertos con aquel hechizo que les permitía fluir por el agua de forma extremadamente veloz, incluso podía atreverse a sostener que también tenía un subconsciente como el de ella. ¿Quién era? Se preguntaba de forma constante a medida que esquivar sus ataques se hacía más fácil, a medida que el control de su cuerpo, de sus hechizos, de sus percepciones y las conjuraciones se hacían más sencillos. Cuando su cuerpo finalmente salió a la superficie del agua, decidió salir por completo; al instante aquellas líneas desaparecieron en su cuerpo para transformarse en dos alas que, como la vez pasada atravesaron su canguro en dos nuevos sectores, pero ahora se tomó un tiempo brevísimo para observar la costa, comprobando que no hubiera nadie presente… tuvo la suficiente suerte: no había nadie salvo por unas cuantas gaviotas.

Su atacante se transportó detrás de ella, y Sunset, simultáneamente se transportó a la playa. No obstante, Wane no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, transportándose a diez metros frente a ella, estaba dispuesto a morder el anzuelo, jugárselas todo por el todo mientras todavía tenía algo de ventaja.

Una serie de conjuros, maleficios, hechizos así como flujos todavía desconocidos para los ponis comenzaban a ser ejecutados por ambos; la energía que tenía se vería fuertemente mermada, pero un ataque frontal con un arsenal como el que estaba conjurando podría asegurarle un golpe decisivo, final. Nuevamente ambos observaron al otro por algunos segundos.

Sunset estaba ya cansada, la energía que tenía era limitada, su atacante parecía no haber sufrido la misma fatiga que ella tenía; solo estaba huyendo, no tenía caso apostarle a un ataque directo si no tenía todavía un repertorio amplio. Aunque su subconsciente le mandaba información desbordante segundo tras segundo, tomaba consciencia de que el enfrentamiento podría seguir por bastante tiempo y sin que exista realmente un ganador. Todo venía en cantidades colosales, su mente parecía no trabajar de modo normal, incluso sus emociones eran confusas…

\- Dime, ¿Por qué haces esto? – Expresó la adolescente con toda una serie de pensamientos confusos, incluso contradictorios entre si, mas nada podría responder a sus dudas salvo claro, averiguar.

Wane se asombró ante la supuesta trampa, aunque era comprensible el estado de la muchacha frente a él… lo que hacían… era necesario; pero no por ello disfrutaba hacerlo, de hecho encontrar a uno de su especie, o en este caso, a una… era por demás, fascinante. A esas alturas, su ventaja ya no suponía tal, quizás hasta ya no tenía lugar. Manteniendo la guardia alta en caso de un hechizo inesperado así como sus propias conjuraciones. Tomo aire para articular sus palabras.

\- Es obvio, tú y yo somos los únicos demonios que quedan… pero necesito tu núcleo… tengo muchas cosas que hacer y necesito todo el poder que pueda tener.

Sunset sintió una fría cuchilla clavándosele en el pecho, sus peores sospechas se veían confirmadas, su temor más grande… él era un demonio así como ella. Pero en todo caso, no dejaba de ser un enemigo acérrimo.

\- Pero… no tiene por qué ser así, el poder no lo es todo. – Respondió la adolescente segura de sí misma. De forma enérgica, las olas del mar se movían al mismo tiempo que los cabellos de Wane. Su piel grisácea con una ligera tonalidad roja denotaba una inexpresividad agobiante.

\- ¿Hablas desde una racionalidad diferente a la de un demonio? ¿Qué pasó contigo? – En poco más de diez segundos aquella demonio pasó a ser extremadamente complejo, no podía comprenderlo, el poder era para los demonios lo segundo más importante, permitía mostrar perfección en la medida en que hacía posible sus ideas, en la medida en que podía ser utilizado para materializar la perfección que representaban.

Pero existía un detalle más, aquel demonio en realidad tenía sexo… era una hembra.

\- ¿Quién te creó? – Solicitó de forma inmediata, mostrando finalmente una furia a causa de su incomprensión, finalmente sus cejas se arqueaban levemente, su tono de voz se deformaba, sus extrañas pupilas reducían levemente su diámetro.

Sunset se percató de la expresividad de su atacante, pero en lugar de sentirse finalmente algo más cómoda, solo sintió más temor del que ya tenía guardado.

Un polígono se volvía a formar de la arena. Wane de inmediato fue golpeado, pero en lugar de salir por los aires, se transformó en una bruma negra que rápidamente se acercó a Sunset, en menos de dos segundos él pasaba a estar al lado de la adolescente, con un reflejo casi inexplicable, Sunset apareció en la punta de un risco, el jalón de estómago que le ocasionaban las transportaciones era en suma molesta, pero nada ante el miedo que sentía; Wane no tardó en llegar al lugar.

Con sus alas extendidas, agitándolas, manteniéndose a metros de su objetivo, el demonio no poseía explicación alguna a quien tenía en frente… Por qué, se cuestionaba, por qué ella no seguía el imperativo, cuál era la razón para que fuese tan distinta. Incluso su cuerpo era distinto, tenía sexo, era hembra; aquello suponía involución ¿O no? Pero además de eso, podía sentir el control de su magia, era bastante anormal, no tenía un control completamente racional de ella; incluso sus palabras eran distintas a las que utilizaría cualquier demonio que haya conocido antes. Esas particularidades la hacían ser inferior; analizando bien la situación, ella estaba varios pasos atrás en la evolución, pero podía batírsele de forma casi pareja… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Escucha, esto no tiene por qué ser así… no debemos hacer esto.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Cuestionó el ahora aterrador Wane; pues su piel comenzaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo, para mostrar un exoesqueleto con varios puntos moviéndose en las líneas que dibujaba alrededor de sus músculos expuestos, estos a su vez, tenían un color obscuro o blanco según la sección.

Era extraña, bastante extraña, si bien era necesario aniquilarla; aquello podía esperar un poco más; por el simple hecho de que ella era una especie de demonio con un diseño bastante conflictivo, no tenía sentido claro, ni siquiera su aspecto era del todo preciso, utilizaba una plantilla común y corriente, en lugar de utilizar una de combate. Su cuerpo no toleraría golpes mortales ni hechizos…

\- Me refiero a que… mírate, estás obsesionado con el poder… créeme, yo te entiendo, conozco bien el estado en que estás, tienes miedo, estás solo.

\- Esa es la naturaleza de un demonio… tú, tú eres la que debería reconsiderar las cosas; estás en un combate a muerte ¿Y te preocupas por mí? No sé qué te hicieron, pero así es como deben ser las cosas, así es como yo deseo que sean – Wane bajaba a un risco cercano.

Hasta ese momento, no había prestado atención al entorno, eran una serie de riscos, posiblemente una ladera de alguna montaña, con una neblina espesa por todos lados. Pero aún así, no pudo alejar de su mente rostro de su enemigo: denotaba una gran confusión, la adolescente observó atenta aquella reacción, desde luego, algo le decía que no la tomara en cuenta, pero otra le instaba a continuar con lo que ya había iniciado.

\- No. Te aseguro que este no es el camino; si continuas con esto, solo terminarás sufriendo. – La de aspecto cambiado mostraba un gran interés en el demonio, a esas alturas, no percibía señal de peligro, ni siquiera sus ojos lograban observar magia más allá de su cuerpo, percatándose de ello, siguió adelante para mirarlo con detalle.

Así como ella o Twilight, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. De un momento a otro, Sunset vio reflejada gran parte de su vida en él, a esas alturas, incluso podía suponer el sufrimiento que había tenido, quizás la soledad, quizás el miedo, quizás todo en junto como a ella…

\- Yo… no puedo entender…

\- Es difícil hacerlo, pero debes confiar en mí.

De un momento a otro, la adolescente sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, seguida de otra más en sus piernas, pero no terminó allí, sino que también esas punzadas llegaron a sus brazos. Al observar de forma atenta, la adolescente de ojos violeta pudo percatarse de varias extremidades de metal que atravesaban su cuerpo; la reacción inmediata que tuvo fue de completa incomprensión. ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Enserio no entiendo lo que te sucede… ¿Estás pensando como humana? ¿Qué hizo tu creador? Dímelo y te prometo no dañar a los humanos. – Aquella propuesta era demencial, Sunset sentía aquellas extremidades perforándole su cuerpo, podía percibir el hecho de no perder una sola gota de sangre, de que no sentía dolor alguno; era fascinante, pero las palabras de Wane lo eran más.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de pensar como humana? – Cuestionó de forma retadora, increíblemente no podía realizar magia.

Wane levantó su mano para mostrar cómo esta se transformaba en una zarpa con un brillo similar al de los cristales rotos, pero este tendía a cambiar, a fluctuar por toda la hoja de sus garras.

\- Estás usando una razón ajena a la demoniaca. Amor, odio, caridad, justicia, compasión… Esas cosas no forman parte de nuestra forma de pensar, son perjudiciales, son mentiras. La soledad nos aleja de las farsas de las demás criaturas, la soledad nos da el poder para enfrentarlos, para cuestionarlos, para cambiarlos a nuestro deseo… Eres bastante extraña. Enserio me cuesta perder un objeto de estudio como el que serias.

Mientras hablaba, la adolescente trataba de liberarse, pero por más que intentaba, no lo lograba, era como si aquellas ataduras salidas de la nada evitaran que utilizara magia. Se retorcían sobre su cuerpo para dar vueltas sobre este. Wane se eleva unos pocos metros en el aire con su garra en alto, sus alas extendidas de par en par eran el presagio del golpe final.

Sin embargo, Sunset intuía una gran cantidad de detalles, venidos de quién sabe dónde; era como si realmente aquella pelea fuera a durar toda una vida. Con suma rapidez, la adolescente hizo algo bastante atroz, su cuerpo comenzó a adquirir un color negro en las áreas donde había sido atravesada, seguidamente, con un impulso hacia adelante, sus brazos y sus piernas se separaron de su cuerpo. Las garras de Wane llegaron poco después de que su cuerpo comenzara a caer al acantilado. Desde donde estaba, la demonio pudo apreciar que, ni bien las garras hacían contacto con la prisión que se había vuelto aquel metal, este desaparecía sin preámbulo o reacción alguna, simplemente era borrado. Juntamente con los trozos de carne obscura que quedaron atrapados; mas el lugar donde deberían estar en su cuerpo estaba constituido por aquel humo negro que él expulsó de su herida, de forma fugaz, este se convirtió en músculo, hueso, piel, ropa y todo lo que debería estar allí, nuevamente aquella magia era tan indescriptiblemente poderosa que apenas podía mantener la calma al verla. El hecho de poder realizarla sin hechizo escrito, sin artefacto, sin nada en absoluto era todavía más destacable; por muy aterradora y asquerosa que fuera, realmente le estaba salvando la vida segundo tras segundo.

Fue cuestión de milésimas que Sunset actuó de forma inexplicablemente fría y calculada, era el momento adecuado, tres flujos distintos fueron ejecutados bajo su mando, una gran cantidad de conjuraciones fueron realizadas dentro de su mente, sin palabras específicas, sin rimas, sin gráficas, eran tan desconocidas, pero tan comprensibles…

Wane no pudo prever la movida de su enemiga, tan veloz como el rayo, la prisión de metal móvil lo envolvió, seguidamente dos pedazos de rocas enormes lo golpearon al mismo tiempo desde dos direcciones rompiéndole una cantidad enorme de huesos y produciendo hemorragias por todo el cuerpo, finalmente, poco antes de zafarse de forma similar a ella; las alas de la pelifuego dibujaron varias líneas fosforescentes, finalmente desde su frente se emitió una especie de rayo de color negro y blanco que pronto llegó a la frente del perseguidor.

Wane no pudo predecir la consecución de hechizos, pero a pocas centésimas de que el rayo fuera emitido, realizó un flujo que nunca antes había ejecutado.

El rayo llegó de lleno a la frente de Wane, al llegar, toda la cabeza de Wane presentó líneas turquesa mientras perdía toda tonalidad hasta volverse blanco; en una fracción de segundo su cuerpo perdió toda movilidad, sus ojos particulares se desvanecieron; a Sunset no le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que aquel cuerpo estaba muerto.

No obstante, el cadáver se disolvía transformándose en una especie particular de polvo. Que caía por efecto de la gravedad. Cinco segundos le tomó subir con sus alas hasta la ubicación, cinco segundos bastaron para que su subconsciente pudiera comunicarle de lo sucedido realmente; aquello era algo imposible, impresionante, completamente demencial; recuperar una parte del cuerpo era una cosa, pero escapar de la muerte… aquello no poseía nombre alguno.

Se había salvado separando su núcleo y transportándolo a otra ubicación desconocida, no podía seguir la ruta porque una parte del flujo se encargaba de borrar todo rastro del hechizo de transportación y como no habían tenido contacto entre ellos más que sus hechizos, no podía saber dónde estaba… el hechizo era complejísimo en extremo, estaba dividido en cuatro flujos sincronizados, pero al mismo tiempo entrelazados… era difícil de entender, aún con su nueva capacidad. No obstante, podía saber algunos detalles al respecto, quienquiera que fuese, tardaría al menos una semana para recuperarse por completo.

Habían muchas cosas que pensar y más que todo, Sunset tenía una enorme necesidad de ver a sus amigas; se transportó del lugar sin nada más que un sabor de boca amargo y una cabeza más revuelta a medida que comprendía que aquel no era el final.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios, críticas, quejas son bienvenidos; por cierto, lamento informarles que ingresé al mes de exámenes monstruosos, mal intencionados y rompe cocos, así que el fic se congelará por un lapso de tres a cinco semanas, pero descuiden, se vendrá cargado de acción, drama e intriga; nos leemos pronto. Deséenme suerte.


	16. Niebla

Cinco semanas, ¡Cinco! Por fin puedo continuar con el fic, disculpen la demora.

* * *

\- Sunset, ya despierta. – Una voz bien conocida por la adolescente resonó dentro de su cabeza; obedeciendo de forma inmediata, abrió los ojos para poder observar a la directora Celestia en una pijama rosa con encajes.

Desde luego, la directora abrió sus ojos de par en par al notar que el cabello de su estudiante estaba como nuevo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo apreciar su brazo ahora sin vendajes, pero mucho más importante todavía, sin ninguna cicatriz ni recordatorio alguno de su accidente.

\- Sunset ¿Qué te pasó?

\- A qué se refiere… - En milésimas de segundo, la pelifuego recordó con exactitud lo pasado durante la noche, su vista fue a dar directamente con su brazo; si pudiese existir una esperanza que todo lo ocurrido fue un sueño, fenecía en ese instante.

Sin premeditación, Sunset se sentó para ver su otro brazo, así como parte de su cuerpo; allí estaba, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada en absoluto, su torso, sus muslos, piernas, manos, todo estaba como nuevo, incluso su tono de piel era bastante normal… luego estaban esas sensaciones, podía percibir todo a su alrededor, hasta el más mínimo detalle era apreciado: todos y cada uno de los cabellos de Celestia, la piel muerta que se desprendía de su cuerpo, sus células, sus órganos, sus huesos, los minerales, las enzimas que estaban en plena producción y consumo… incluso sus conexiones neuronales eran percibidas, aquello era por demás perturbador, pues aquella información no llegaba como una mera imagen visual… era una combinación distinta de percepciones, olores, sonidos, imágenes, cadenas, secuencias y mucho más complejo aún, sentía los objetos de forma tan compleja que a duras penas podía concentrarse en solo un estímulo a la vez.

\- Sunset… ¿Qué te ocurre? – Celestia sonaba increíblemente preocupada y no era para menos, la adolescente estaba sentada sin decir una sola palabra, con su mirada en el infinito, completamente estática.

De un momento a otro, Sunset comprendió que aquella forma de percepción era de la cual Ocllo y su padre se preciaban en sobre medida, también que podía prescindir de dicha percepción por todo el tiempo que quisiera. De un segundo a otro, mientras conjuraba de forma silenciosa el flujo necesario para regresar el mundo percibido por ella a la normalidad, el rostro de Celestia denotaba cada vez más su preocupación, pero por fin, los colores, las paredes, todo volvía nuevamente a la normalidad. Sin demora, la adolescente llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza.

\- Lo siento… es que, aun me siento débil… anoche pasó algo raro.

Celestia sabía bien que si ella decía "raro" era extremadamente preocupante y ni siquiera terminaba de creerse su recuperación de ciencia ficción, de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo no podía creerse aún que la chica frente a ella, junto con sus amigas poseían lo denominado como magia… no sabía nada al respecto, pero le costaba un montón mantener el secreto, de todas formas era algo tan increíble que la tacharían de loca solo por decirlo.

\- Supongo que pasó por arte de magia ¿Verdad?

La pelifuego observó con mayor atención a su interlocutora mayor, su mirada denotaba cierta intranquilidad, pero no podía culparla, cualquiera tiene miedo ante lo desconocido, la magia era pues desconocida, incluso para ella misma; aun cuando había sido una de las mejores estudiantes de magia de la historia… estuvo lejos de conocer la magia de forma tan profunda como la conocía en esos instantes. Pero nada de aquello le importaba en ese instante. Volviendo a recostarse observó la pared y fingiendo una sonrisa habló.

\- Sí, pasó en mitad de la noche… brillé por un momento hasta que de pronto perdí la consciencia, fue bastante extraño… pero heme aquí, estoy tan contenta de haberme recuperado.

\- Pero Sunset, No crees que lo que te sucedió... ¿Sabes por qué pasó?

De inmediato la interrogada llevó su mirada hacia su mano, al extenderla pensó fugazmente en decir la verdad detrás de su pronta y casi milagrosa recuperación. No pasó mucho para recordar el sueño que tuvo días atrás… cada vez comprendía mejor su preocupación; si decía quién era en realidad, no existía esperanza de mantener la vida que tenía, aquella con la cual se sentía feliz, completa; no, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

\- Sí, practicaba, estaba cantando en voz baja cuando pasó… creo que esa es la única forma de liberar la magia de manera… voluntaria. – Replicó haciendo comillas con los dedos para dar a entender la connotación de la palabra voluntaria.

-Sunset, hemos hablado al respecto un par de ocasiones, pero… Tú y tus amigas me preocupan; siempre ponen en riesgo sus vidas para salvar tanto al colegio como a todos.

\- Prin… Directora Celestia, debe creerme cuando le digo que esa magia no se irá aunque me vaya, incluso si me llevara a las sirenas conmigo… mi control de la magia en este mundo es bastante limitado; es por eso que trabajo junto con Twilight para buscar la manera de regresarla al mío.

\- No quería decir eso Sunset.

En ese instante, la postura, incluso la respiración de la fémina de piel rosa se volvió más tranquila.

\- Qué tal si llegas a investigar esa magia pero no para extraerla, sino para aprovecharla… la idea me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo… a fin de cuentas, es un tipo de energía ¿Cierto?

\- Yo… - Aquel fue un fuerte golpe en la mente de la muchacha, tenía pensado utilizar una excusa para quedarse en aquel mundo, su mentira no serviría si ella deseaba darle esa dirección a la investigación que mantenía junto con Twilight. – No estoy segura, nos valemos del poco equipo que tenemos, solo somos dos investigadoras y finalmente, no me parece correcto mantener la magia en este mundo.

\- Ya veo, bueno, era solo una idea; no te preocupes. – Aclaró la directora poco antes de levantarse para bajar a la cocina.

Las escaleras sonaron con un ritmo lento, seguramente Luna regresaba de hacer su rutina matutina de ejercicios; al llegar a la puerta de la habitación abierta, de inmediato le dirigió la palabra a la adolescente.

\- Sunset, tus amigas vinieron a…

Sin dejarle terminar el enunciado; dos muchachas salieron de la nada, la primera con un cabello rosa ondulado por poco derriba a Luna quien se mantenía apoyada a un extremo del marco de la puerta con una mano, la segunda con mayor consideración pasó con un disculpen, eran Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Al verlas, la mirada seria, fría y casi perdida de Sunset cambió de forma drástica por una de alegría total; tanto Luna como Celestia se dieron cuenta de ello, pues en el corto tiempo junto a ellas, la adolescente de pelo bicolor había tenido esa mirada exclusivamente cuando sus amigas estaban presentes, pero cuando se iban, cambiaba de forma drástica… se podría decir que se ensimismaba: ¿Pensamientos?, ¿Sueños? ¿Remordimientos? fuera de sus amigas, nadie más tenía acceso a dicha información.

\- Pinkie… Rarity. – La adolescente extendió sus brazos para recibir a sus amigas con un abrazo cálido.

Desde luego, al tiempo de corresponder el afecto de la muchacha, las amigas se percataron de inmediato de su mejora, especialmente Rarity que pudo apreciar con un simple golpe de vista el cabello de Sunset, había recuperado su tamaño, tonalidad, volumen… pero además, el abrazo fuerte que les daba en ocasiones regresaba.

\- ¡Sunset! ¡wow! – Pinkie Pie saltó de emoción luego de percatarse del estado actual de la pelifuego.

El sol iluminaba débilmente el cuarto debido a las persianas; mas los ojos de la muchacha parecían brillar con una intensidad propia. Finalmente, después de más de dos días, una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

\- Querida… estás curada, cómo…

\- Magia Rarity, pero eso no importa ahora, me siento como nunca; qué tal si hacemos el picnic que teníamos planeado hacer antes de que me accidentara. – Sugirió la adolescente sin contener su emoción al respecto.

\- Mmm, me parece una fantástica idea, bueno, hay que llamar a las demás… creo que Rainbow tendrá un partido dentro de media hora.

\- Podemos alcanzarla e ir al parque después, estoy segura que tendrá mucha hambre después del juego.

\- Sí, me parece una fantástica idea. – Agregó Pinkie con una sonrisa amplia.

Celestia observaba la forma en la cual las jóvenes trataban el asunto, para ellas era asombroso, magnífico, no veían riesgos ni posibles implicaciones al respecto. Su experiencia como directora le decía que los adolescentes por lo general tenían una discapacidad para actuar con madurez, pero también estaba la manera en la cual Sunset se preocupaba en extremo por la magia que había traído al mundo… su actitud, su comportamiento, su carácter eran tan diversos que a duras penas podía identificarla por uno solo. Con sus amigas era una persona totalmente distinta a cuando estaba sola. ¿Serían así todos los habitantes de su mundo?

\- ustedes también pueden ir si lo desean. – sugirió la muchacha de cabello alocado, poco antes de sentarse al lado de su amiga.

Sunset sentía una felicidad inigualable cuando estaba con sus amigas y lograban quitarle cualquier dolor, cualquier penuria de encima. Con un suspiro imperceptible sonrió una vez más al verlas a su lado, sentadas a ambos lados de la cama.

\- Bueno, supongo que primero debo atender una importantísima urgencia. – Señaló mientras se levantaba mostrando su restablecimiento total, sin sentir vergüenza al respecto caminó hasta el saco de ropa que le habían dado.

Intrigada, Rarity levantó una ceja mientras preguntó:

\- ¿Cuál?

Sacando una toalla, la de ojos turquesa se volteó para ver a sus amigas.

\- Darme una ducha, todavía huelo como si estuviera quemada. – Señaló con humor, logrando que sus amigas respondieran con una risa moderada.

Luna se hizo a un lado para dejar a la muchacha pasar, pero no sin antes advertirle algo importantísimo, al menos por las circunstancias.

\- No te acabes el agua caliente.

\- Seguro. – Respondió la muchacha.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las amigas de Sunset salieran de la habitación despidiéndose cordialmente de las dos hermanas, pasando por la puerta del baño.

\- Sunset, nos vemos en el campo deportivo del colegio, te estaremos esperando. – Señaló

Pinkie de forma veloz poco antes de marcharse junto con Rarity.

La recuperación de la adolescente se hizo mucho más notable cuando terminó de darse una ducha para dirigirse a su habitación y cual adolescente normal, sacó toda su ropa para decidir qué ponerse, desde luego, a comparación de su amiga modista se decidió por un conjunto de una remera blanca con la insignia de los Wondercolt y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía un color azul marino con encajes en los bordes y una línea amarilla a cada lado. Revisando su cabello para apreciar mejor su recuperación, bajó hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo. Pero allí estaban las dos hermanas tomando el desayuno. A esas alturas se había olvidado absolutamente de todo; lo único que le importaba era pasar el resto de la mañana junto a sus amigas.

\- Directora, espero no molestarla, pero ¿De casualidad no tendrá una cesta para llevar unos cuantos bocadillos?

\- Sí, está en la repisa superior de la izquierda… - Respondió la directora mientras observaba extrañada el enorme cambio que presentaba su, por ahora, protegida.

\- Gracias, volveré en la tarde.

\- Nos vemos. – La única en responder fue Luna, quien también tenía planeado salir de paseo con Cadance.

Lo cual dejaba a Celestia sola en casa, o al menos eso cambió de un momento al otro, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

 _Discord_ , decía en la pantalla, de inmediato, su mano interceptó su celular sobre la mesa, ganando por solo una centésima de segundo a su hermana, quien ya había extendido la mano para tomarlo; si bien eran adultas, sus rencillas de pequeñas no se esfumaban aún. Sin embargo, Luna sonrió con una mirada de burla.

\- Alcancé a ver el rostro… así que… por fin se decidieron. – Dijo de pronto. La mujer de cabello multicolor se apenó casi de inmediato, su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse, sin evitar azorarse por las palabras de su hermana, Celestia no tardó en dar una respuesta.

\- Al menos no asusto a los hombres con la simple mirada.

Luna rodó los ojos ante la expresión, tenía cierta verdad, pero no le causaba ninguna ofensa, incluso le daba cierta risa al ver que ese era el mejor esfuerzo de defensa por parte de su hermana.

\- ¡Hay! El amor es algo tan maravilloso y confuso... – añadía con una mueca de ternura. – Casi ni te reconozco hermana.

Sin embargo, Celestia ya había salido de la cocina contestando su celular.

\- Aló buenos días… qué… qué se le ofrece.

\- ¡Así no se hace Tia! – Gritó una vez más la molesta hermana menor.

Mientras la mayor subía hasta su habitación, el celular de la menor comenzaba sonar, no tardó en contestar.

\- Sí Cadance, no llegaré tarde… Agh, créeme que esta vez no te fallaré.

El edificio 7 de la calle Riverside se hallaba bajo un estado de conmoción, todos sus inquilinos tenían un grave problema; este llegó de inmediato al dueño de dicho edificio, el control de plagas se sorprendió al notar la cantidad de animales que el lugar poseía; de hecho, tuvieron que suspender cualquier control, porque existían insectos que no podían pertenecer a una ciudad, de hecho, existían insectos que no eran del continente; no eran ratones, sino ratas las que caminaban por los pasillos de forma indiscriminada, sin temor alguno, incluso si llegaban a golpearlos con pantuflas o palos de escoba, estos continuaban con su camino, en medio de todo el pánico causado por la extrañas plagas, todos comenzaban a salir de las habitaciones, abandonando por completo el edificio… todos salvo el inquilino del departamento 17, la puerta estaba cerrada desde hace tres días atrás, sin embargo, un evento como aquel era insignificante, invisible para cualquiera.

Si bien, el control de plagas regresaría dentro de un par de horas, nadie podía saber que ocurría dentro, nadie salvo claro, esa persona. Detrás de la puerta con un diecisiete grabado, una habitación con ningún objeto propio, salvo ropa y un celular sobre una mesa de noche eran todo lo que existía dentro de dicha habitación. Los insectos, las ratas, incluso varios cuervos se hallaban por todo el edificio, caminando, reptando, volando… todas se convergían en un único punto: la puerta 17 del piso cuatro. Sus ojos, antenas, oídos, todos estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría en el lugar.

Si alguien tenía la osadía de acercarse, todos los animales le observaban con una atención aterradora. Otra de las razones por las cuales todos abandonaron las instalaciones, muchos incluso sacaron sus equipajes y se marcharon en completo pánico.

Finalmente, justo cuando el control de plagas llegó junto a personal especialista en animales extraños, estos comenzaron a abandonar el edificio, los cuervos, las palomas, incluso un par de águilas salieron del tejado, los insectos salían reptando, volando o simplemente caminando por la calle hasta llegar a un sumidero por el cual desaparecían, las ratas salían corriendo por sus vidas, en menos de cinco minutos, el lugar no presentaba rastros de la plaga.

Nuevamente en la habitación diecisiete un brazo se extendía con fuerza hacia el aire, saliendo de la cama con sábanas blancas, era el inquilino de la habitación diecisiete; su piel casi gris, sus ojos turquesa, finalmente todo su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrar vida.

Cuando Wane abrió los ojos, pudo notar la ausencia de humanos en el edificio, era lo más comprensible después de haber utilizado un hechizo tan desesperado para salvarse la vida; sus músculos tardarían un tiempo en responderle de forma correcta, la jaqueca que tenía no se iría en algunos días, lamentablemente la energía que podía utilizar era limitadísima, apenas podría alcanzarle para mantener un proceso de recuperación lento, su estado rayaba en el colapso, pero si ella no lo hallaba, su supervivencia estaba asegurada.

Frustración, miedo, pero más que todo intriga, mantenían su cabeza en funcionamiento; la poca luz que ingresaba era relajante en la medida en que era consciente de que podía verla por un tiempo más…

Un error, eso era, el terrible error de subestimar a la muchacha, apenas era una adolescente humana, o al menos así lo pintó su cuerpo. Pero durante todo el enfrentamiento estaba el hecho de que él había luchado por el poder, ella en cambio por su supervivencia; el tiempo que demoró en atacarla fue el peor de todos, finalmente estaba el hecho de que nunca antes había visto a otra criatura de su especie comportarse como ella lo había hecho, sus palabras, incluso no tenderle una trampa cuando perfectamente podría hacerlo… después, apelar a un sentimiento moral, ético que bien sabía ningún demonio poseía, el juicio de los demás… ¿Válido para un demonio? ¿Cómo era posible eso?

¿Qué era esa demonio? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Era un defecto intencional por parte de su creador?

" _Escucha, esto no tiene por qué ser así… no debemos hacer esto"…"No. Te aseguro que este no es el camino; si continuas con esto, solo terminarás sufriendo"…"Me refiero a que… mírate, estás obsesionado con el poder… créeme, yo te entiendo, conozco bien el estado en que estás, tienes miedo, estás solo"._ Esas frases, le carcomían todo el tiempo, no pasaba ni siquiera un minuto sin analizarlas.

Cómo era posible que ella pasara de un estado de racionalidad superior a otra inferior; no tenía sentido claro. Pero ¿Qué tal si no era una involución, sino una forma de desarrollo distinta? Era extremadamente difícil de creerlo, más para un demonio que había visto la gloria de su especie durante un periodo de su vida; era una idea loca, no valía la pena explorar aquella posibilidad. Aunque, quedarse desprotegida de aquella forma, no fue capaz de actuar a tiempo, debía de haberla liquidado en ese instante, pero algo fuerte lo llamó a escucharla.

Era incomprensible, al menos de momento, una antinomia a la naturaleza de los demonios, pero no tenía por qué ser una aberración para la especie… quizás era un ejemplo de errores que no se debían cometer, lo tomaría en cuenta cuando le tocara dar parte de su núcleo para crear a dos demonios más.

De momento en todo lo que debía concentrarse era en planear un mejor ataque, un enfoque diferente para apoderarse del núcleo de aquella demonio…

De pronto, el celular sobre la mesa de noche comenzó a vibrar, la mano de Wane se extendió para tomarlo con cierta intriga; al ver la imagen de un sol pintado de amarillo con rojo se percató de quién le estaba llamado, además, ese mismo número había tratado de contactarse con él desde hace ya dos días atrás, diez llamadas perdidas… eso era algo importante, nuevamente las configuraciones de su cerebro que dejó intactas para investigar la naturaleza humana comenzaron a funcionar fuera de su voluntad, creándole un dolor inmenso, una consciencia de falta, inmediatamente su respiración se elevó, así como los latidos de su corazón, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse, incluso podía llegar a decir que necesitaba contestar la llamada; dándose de cuenta de inmediato de todo el fenómeno, estuvo a punto de dejar el aparato donde estaba y continuar con sus pensamientos, Pero nuevamente, ese sentimiento no lo abandonó, esta vez contestó el celular.

\- "Hola, habla Sunset, mira, te he estado llamando durante todo el fin de semana, nos faltaba gente para la seguridad y meseros, no contestaste y faltaste al trabajo ayer; solo necesitas confirmar si renunciaste o no"

De inmediato, Wane ingresó en un dilema que no debería darse; comprendía que haber dejado aquellas funciones primitivas funcionando en su cerebro probablemente era un error, ya no tenía caso pasar el tiempo junto a la hembra humana, si bien entendía también los sentimientos que ese funcionamiento primitivo brindaba, no deseaba tenerlos.

\- Lo siento, tuve un accidente… no podré seguir con el trabajo. – Comunicó el individuo postrado en cama.

\- De acuerdo… - Sin dejarle tiempo a continuar con la plática, el de ojos turquesa colgó, para después apagar el aparato.

Tenía que racionalizar la energía utilizada al máximo, así que no podía permitirse aún cortar el funcionamiento de las emociones primitivas. Sus músculos estaban entumidos, el frio se extendía desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su frente, un sudor frio le recorría todo el cuerpo y sin embargo, prefería estar echado en el piso de madera de su habitación, observando pasar algún insecto desubicado. Incluso tenía hambre… no podía retroalimentarse con magia, debía usarla toda en su recuperación, el traspaso de un cuerpo a otro mediante magia era en suma complicado, su subconsciente estaba al ciento por ciento en ello, pero aun ignorando eso estaba algo que no podía dejar de lado.

Ella… la duda recaía sobre ella ¿Qué tipo de demonio era ella? Era completamente diferente a todo lo que podía entender de un demonio, una aberración… no, las aberraciones no existían, solo errores genéticos, productos destinados a fracasar por su constitución; mas esa muchacha, logró postrarlo en aquella cama en corto tiempo, solo con conocimientos hereditarios, no desarrollados por ella, la consecución de hechizos fue diversa, incluso aleatoria, no había patrón alguno en los distintos flujos realizados por ella, hechizos de levitación, maldiciones, transformación, transportación.

Usar hechizos de forma ineficiente como aquella era prueba de su desesperación, pero incluso sin recurrir a una medición de su energía, ni a una estrategia en el uso de sus hechizos, le había derrotado o al menos vencido en una batalla. Los movimientos posibles de su cuerpo eran cada vez mayores, lentamente su cerebro tomaba el control del que sería su nuevo cuerpo; era exactamente igual, pero era uno nuevo, el anterior yacía en los alpes de aquella montaña, muerto.

Quienquiera que fuese, le demostró en menos de una hora una forma distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado de realizar magia. Sus facciones, su rostro, el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo, los pulsos de su corazón, la cantidad de información que su cerebro procesaba, el movimiento particular del flujo, la diferencia de este, las variaciones tan imprevisibles, su voz. Todo estaba grabado de forma profunda en su particular psique, en su cabeza no existía forma alguna de comprender aquello, de momento no podía hacerlo.

**** [SSE]

El mero hecho de poder observar a Rarity encaprichándose por un poco de mortadela en su ropa era algo que nadie más que Sunset Shimmer podía dar un valor tan alto.

\- ¡Applejack! Esta ropa la diseñé yo.

\- Lo siento Rarity, pero el frisbi venía a toda prisa, no vi para atrás en ningún momento. – Se disculpaba la vaquera tratando de evitar el contacto directo con la modista, bien sabía que no debía mirar el daño ocasionado, porque generalmente eran miniaturas que nadie podía notar, más que ella claro estaba.

\- Está bien, no, no fue tu culpa. – Resopló la adolescente que había contado mentalmente hasta diez antes de responderle.

\- Oigan, dejen de pelear y coman este delicioso pastel. – Acotó Pinkie Pie mientras mostraba una bandeja sacándola de una cesta de un tamaño minúsculo, ¿Cómo había logrado meter un pastel en una cesta? Era un misterio.

Incluso Twilight estaba acostumbrada al comportamiento dentro del grupo.

\- Ahora verán un truco de magia, haré que el pastel aparezca cortado en partes exactas. – Señalaba la adolescente de pelo alocado mientras colocaba sobre el postre de aspecto sublime un pañuelo de seda.

\- ¡Pinkie es mi pañuelo! – Nuevamente le daban a Rarity donde más le podía llegar a doler.

\- Es para una buena causa… ahora lo ven. – Señaló poco antes de cubrir el pastel con la servilleta haciendo una mueca tanto de seriedad como de locura, incluso sus ojos comenzaban a desviarse. – y ahora ¡presto! – Añadió poco antes de quitar el pañuelo.

Desde luego, al levantar la prenda, el pastel estaba completamente intacto, pero al hacerlo con tanta fuerza para impresionar a sus amigas, parte de la decoración con nata fue salpicada en el rostro de todas.

\- ¡Pinkie! – Gritaron al unísino.

\- Upsi… - Las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaban rojas. – Lo siento chicas, juro que me salió bien esta mañana.

Puede que lo que sea que tuvieras que hacer fuera con ese cuchillo. – inquirió Rainbow Dash señalando el utensilio en el piso.

\- Claro, sabía que se me olvidaba algo. – Respondió la fémina rosada dándose un golpe de palma en la frente.

Finalmente, con el truco fallido, la repostera tomó el cuchillo, lo limpió con el pañuelo para después partir el postre.

El sabor dulce de la frutilla utilizada en el centro, con la leche condensada, juntamente con una fruta que Sunset no podía reconocer, adicionado a la masa increíblemente fresca fueron un verdadero manjar; si algo podía hacer Pinkie sin intentarlo, era impresionarla con la inmensa habilidad de crear aquellos postres sabrosos; era como si pudiera hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, de igual forma, "su prima" Applejack podía crear postres semejantes, aunque ella era una dogmática en cuanto al uso de la manzana como ingrediente principal de todas sus creaciones.

\- Te quedó riquísimo ¿Podrías hacer el pastel para el aniversario de los Wondercolts? – Preguntó Rainbow sin contenerse un poco al respecto.

\- Oki doki loki. – Fue la respuesta animada de la fiestera, quien se sintió alagada por el pedido. – aunque un trabajo como ese es muy grande, creo que necesitaré ayuda de la mejor prima del mundo. – Aclaró haciendo una presentación a la vaquera que de inmediato mantuvo una mirada llena de sorpresa.

\- Oh, Pinkie, enserio me halagas pero.

\- No se diga más, están contratadas. – Aclaró la de cabello multicolor mientras ingería otra bocanada del delicioso pastel.

Los ojos turquesa de la adolescente se paseaban impávidos por todo el parque, el temor, los sentimientos de confusión dentro de ella simplemente se borraban, se escondían; no podía comprender bien el porqué de aquel extraño fenómeno, pero desde el primer segundo que pasó no necesitó de más para continuar con aquella amistad que le daba energía y alimentaba su interior como ninguna otra actividad, pasatiempo o pensamiento, junto a ellas, cualquier cosa valía la pena, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido como para poder disfrutarlo tanto como deseaba, pero en la fugacidad de este, realmente era feliz, siendo quien realmente debía ser, haciendo lo que realmente quería hacer. Aquella vida tenía sus deslices así como momentos difíciles, pero por nada del mundo la cambiaría por otra.

El aroma de las flores, el movimiento de otras personas dentro del parque, todo ello conformaba el contexto de una mañana junto a ellas, los gestos de cada una, sus costumbres, sus defectos y virtudes, cada una era tan única que estaba segura jamás podría encontrar a otras amigas como ellas ni deseaba hacerlo.

\- Sunset Shimmer, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Cuestionó de repente la muchacha a su lado.

\- Claro Twi, dime, ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Es sobre lo de la investigación… no se sí… - Sunset de inmediato tomó la mano de su amiga para extenderla, una vez hecho eso tomó el platillo para pasárselo, invitándola de esa forma a comer el postre.

\- Cada cosa tiene su tiempo, a mí también me preocupa; pero todo tiene su tiempo ahora creo yo es el de disfrutar el momento. – Fueron las palabras de la muchacha de cabello bicolor poco antes de tomar su pastel y hacer chocar su platillo junto al de su amiga.

\- ñomi ñomi Twilight. – agregó poco antes de tomar otro trozo de la delicia.

La futura científica por su parte comprendió las palabras de su amiga, analizando su razonamiento o mejor dicho, su juicio; era una mera frase gastada y abusada de los tiempos actuales, pero cuando ella lo decía, adquiría un significado diferente, ciertamente Sunset Shimmer tenía un cerebro activo, mucho más que el promedio, el hecho de que pudieran mantener conversaciones diversas en distintos campos era ya la prueba de ello; incluso en el laboratorio demostraba tener destrezas que admitía le faltaban. Además estaba la forma única en que la trataba, era considerada, amable, observadora; pero al mismo tiempo firme y lo más destacable era que escuchaba, realmente la escuchaba como pocas personas lo hacían.

\- ¿Ñomi Ñomi?

\- Solo sígueme el juego Twili, te prometo que no necesitas ser un genio para sentir la magia de la amistad.

De pronto el frisbi de Rainbow Dash fue tomado por la muchacha de cabello bicolor, quien de inmediato le dirigió una mirada de desafío a su amiga.

\- Oh Sunset, ¿realmente quieres una revancha después de la última vez?

\- Vaya que sí, esta vez no hay nada con lo que pueda tropezar.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la mejor deportista de la CHS, ambas se pusieron de pie, la de piel ámbar se quitó las migajas de su ropa, para después encaminarse hacia el centro de aquel espacio en medio de árboles en el que se hallaban.

Rainbow dobló débilmente su cuello inclinándolo un poco, el sonido de sus vértebras fue bastante claro, por su parte, Sunset sacó una liga de un bolsillo en su falda, de inmediato lo utilizó para hacer una coleta de caballo, dejando dos mechones de pelo a cada lado de su rostro y debido a la corta extensión del mechón de su frente, este se quedó en su lugar.

Las reglas del juego eran simples, el frisbi debía ser pasado con la mayor precisión posible en dirección a la contrincante, perdía quien no podía atraparlo en el aire o no lo devolvía de inmediato; también era obligatorio acercarse más con cada lanzamiento.

Al principio, el juego era bastante tranquilo, no se diferenciaba de la mecánica de juego normal, pero conforme se acercaban y los tiros comenzaban a ser cada vez más desviados, el movimientos e incrementaba, Rainbow saltaba para atrapar un lanzamiento impulsado por el viento, Sunset lo atrapaba con dificultad para enviarlo a los pies de su amiga, quien con una maestría digna de ella, corría adelante y cogía el objeto volador para reenviárselo a su amiga, veinte metros se hacían quince, diez, hasta que finalmente a ocho metros de distancia, los tiros eran veloces dejando un tiempo de reacción y planificación menores.

\- Vamos Sunset, gana. – Animaba Pinkie, para al segundo después gritar. – Vamos Rainbow Dash, puedes hacerlo.

Entonces el momento decisivo se presentó, una pequeña roca se interceptó en el camino de la muchacha de piel cian, su equilibrio falló, el centro de su masa salió de su eje, inútilmente trató de usar sus brazos agitándolos para recuperar el equilibrio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; Sunset saboreaba la victoria antes de tiempo; cuando arrojó el frisbi en dirección a su amiga que ya se hallaba en el piso ambas sabían que la victoria era inevitable.

\- Winona no. – Dijo Applejack de pronto.

Sunset se impresionó de que la perra de su amiga vaquera saliera de la nada, saltara con asombroso despliegue de sus habilidades físicas y atrapara el proyectil con su boca. Jadeando de alegría mientras lo ensalivaba, la canina llevó el objeto hasta las manos de su dueña, quien bajó su sombrero para no sentirse azorada por la mirada incrédula de la pelifuego.

\- Lo siento Sunset.

\- ¡Ja! No pudiste ganarme. – Exclamó de forma veloz la deportista.

\- Rainbow, eso fue trampa, te gané y lo sabes.

\- Is qui risbali con ina pidra. – Remedó la muchacha poniéndose de pie, en clara referencia a la ocasión en que los papeles se vieron invertidos.

La adolescente se limitó a acercarse donde la deportista y mirarla de forma retadora. No obstante, no tardaron en reírse al respecto.

\- Bueno, supongo que deberé hacerte morder el polvo en otra ocasión.

\- Ya quisieras Sunset, ya quisieras…

Volviendo al grupo de amigas, la de piel ámbar observó con sus ojos turquesa a la amante de los animales, Fluttershy le sonrió débilmente para mostrarle su apoyo; sin embargo esa expresión era suficiente para casi cualquier ocasión.

\- Bueno, chicas, es mejor que vuelva a casa, Big Mac necesitaba mi ayuda con unos cuantos asuntos. – Dijo de pronto la vaquera levantándose con cierta rapidez al ver su reloj.

\- Sí, mis padres se enojan mucho si no me encuentro en casa antes de la cena. – Expresó Twilight poco antes de levantarse junto con una mochila cuadrada de cuero que usaba en ocasiones especiales.

\- Bueno… eso nos deja a nosotras cinco.

\- Amm, lo siento, el refugio de animales necesita que alguien lo mantenga limpio. – aclaró Fluttershy manteniendo su típica timidez en su voz.

\- Sí, debo reunirme con alguien dentro de una hora. – Aclaró Rarity, ganándose un ademán de burla de parte de Rainbow.

\- ¡Qué no es un chico! – Reaccionó al instante la modista.

\- Por tus reacciones, yo diría que sí. – Se limitó a responder Twilight.

\- No tendrías que estar dirigiéndote a tu casa.

\- Sí, lo siento. – fue la contestación de la fémina purpura antes de salir corriendo del lugar con su típico. – Hasta luego chicas.

\- Bueno, si te hace falta, te ayudo con el refugio. – Aclaró Sunset, a quien se le agregó Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo.

\- Oh, gracias, estoy seguro de que a Lou le encantará conocerlas. – Dijo sonriendo débilmente la muchacha tímida.

* * *

Espero que haya valido la espera haya valido la pena, estoy feliz de volver a escribir, aunque perdí algo de lustre; dejen sus reviews; por cierto, les recuerdo que El Legado conforma parte del primer tomo de fics que serán, creo yo, mi última actividad en el Fandom. Nos leemos pronto…


	17. Claridad

*[SST]

Los pasos que daba la veinteañera por el pasillo de madera de aquel edificio residencial generaban crujidos conforme avanzaba; el lugar le recordaba bastante a su época en el edificio aledaño a la academia de bellas artes; existía un olor peculiar, se semejaba al olor de la bilis en el vómito, era nauseabundo; mientras trata de no dar un paso en falso para romper los maderos de aspecto quebradizo, se impresionaba de que edificios así aún pudieran seguir en pie o que alguien lo permitiese siquiera.

La razón para que caminara por allí a mediados de la mañana, cuando medio mundo estaba en el trabajo no era otra cosa que saldar una deuda que tenía, Wane había hecho un buen trabajo como seguridad y como mesero durante el poco tiempo que trabajó; lamentablemente no había cobrado su último cheque y eso ya de por sí era extraño. En cierta medida le preocupaba la conversación por celular que tuvieron en la madrugada… era extraño, por alguna razón le preocupaba su bienestar. Su voz delató un estado terrible: ronco, débil y hablando entre gemidos...

La habitación diecisiete, la puerta tenía un aspecto lúgubre, manchada con distintos tonos de café y plomo, el empapelado desgastado y lleno de grasa, suciedad y porquería de la cual deseaba no saber el origen, no existía decoración alguna, la lámpara que debería alumbrar el pasillo estaba rota y se notaba que no la habían cambiado en un buen tiempo, pues no existía vidrio en el piso.

A pocos metros de la puerta, el olor fue desapareciendo, para ser reemplazado por un gemido de agonía. Los ojos de la veinteañera se dilataron por el susto, su garganta se cerró y los pelos de la nuca se erizaron; no dudo ni un solo instante en tocar la puerta.

\- ¿Wane, estás ahí? Soy Sunset Shimmer… - Enunció contra la puerta, con la esperanza de recibir una contestación, algo capaz de informarle que estaba allí dentro y se encontraba bien.

Pronto el sonido volvió a repetirse, era como un gemido desesperado, pero débil, como si no le quedaran fuerzas ni para ello.

\- ¡Wane! – Allí fue cuando el susto de la joven de pelo bicolor salió a flor de piel; con la cabeza fría y en un acto reflejo, sensatamente trató de abrir la puerta con la perilla, de inmediato, esta cedió, la puerta se abrió.

El rechinido de las bisagras viejas, oxidadas hizo de atroz sinfonía que acompañó las imágenes que los ojos turquesas de la joven recibieron.

El cuerpo de Wane se hallaba en el frio piso de madera, estaba en extremo pálido, con nada má que un pantalón puesto, temblaba terriblemente; en posición fetal sus exhalaciones e inhalaciones se realizaban de forma lenta y casi de forma extinta, su caja torácica apenas se ensanchaban; sus cabellos estaban mojados, por ¿Sudor?

En el corto tiempo que pudo apreciar el estado de su amigo, ella ingresó sin pensárselo dos vece; al acercarse para ver su rostro, pudo notar que sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, sus gemidos se hacían débiles.

\- Wane… espera buscaré ayuda. – Explicó la de cabello bicolor tratando de llevarlo a la cama, pero el peso de su cuerpo era demasiado para ella; optó por dejarlo donde estaba en lo que se dirigía a buscar ayuda

-Nn… no… nnnnn no lo ha hagas. – Respondió el hombre de aspecto moribundo.

Tomándola por sorpresa, el muchacho de ojos turquesa se sentó sobre el piso.

\- Mírate, necesitas ayuda. – Se exasperó de pronto la joven tratando nuevamente de ayudar a Wane a levantarse.

\- Estaré bien, tomé algunos medicamentos hace poco más de una hora, tardan un poco e hacer efecto.

\- ¿Qué medicamentos? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Si algo había aprendido de su jefa era que podía convertirse en una obsesiva por una cuestión desconocida, no descansaría hasta lograr clarificarla; era mejor cooperar con ella para que se fuera de inmediato, aunque en cierta medida deseaba que no lo hiciera.

\- Es una enfermedad hereditaria o al menos eso me dijeron los diferentes médicos que visité. Los medicamentos que tomo aún están en etapa experimental.

\- Pero Wane, eso es peligroso…

\- Era eso o quedar en estado de coma por lo que queda de mi vida.

La joven pronto se arrodilló a su lado para extender su mano y tomarlo por el hombro.

\- Necesito que cooperes, pesas un montón. – Explicó mientras hacía fuerza para ayudar a su amigo. – Por qué no me lo dijiste antes. – Preguntó sin dudar mucho tiempo.

Si bien era necesario mentir, existían detalles que requerían de una argumentación creíble y coherente; cosa que resultaba difícil de hacer cuando medio cerebro todavía estaba en un estado de suspensión.

\- Para hacer menor la hipocresía de los demás; la gente suele tener pena por unos breves segundos, pero es solo para no sentirse mal con ellos mismos.

Por un momento, mientras Sunset llevaba a Wane a su cama, tuvo una pequeña vacilación. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por este.

\- No trato de ofenderte, pero hablo por experiencia.

\- Descuida, te entiendo… enserio. – Expresó la joven manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la cama, al tener el brazo de Wane detrás de su cuello mientras lo cargaba, podía sentir el frío de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella despertó de forma increíblemente fuerte, algo que compartían entre ambos. – También sufrí algunos desengaños en mi vida.

\- Estoy seguro… soy de las calles de Grill Stone. – Respondió de forma lenta, pero concisa.

Sunset sabía que él era huérfano, como ella; pero jamás podría haberse imaginado que saliera de una de las calles más peligrosas del país, allí las expectativas de vida no pasaban de los 40 años para casi cualquier persona.

\- Soy del orfanato Swirl.

\- ya veo, por eso siempre hueles bien. – Respondió de forma espontánea el joven.

\- Estás a punto de estirar la pata y sigues haciendo tus bromas.

\- Lo sé, esa ni yo me la creí.

Una palmada en la nuca le advirtió al joven que dejara el juego de palabras para otro momento. Al mismo tiempo, Wane nuevamente despertó del estado en el cual le mantenía el sistema encefálico poco desarrollado de los humanos. Por unos breves segundos, sintió su corazón incrementando sus latidos, sus manos temblando y sudor en su frente, por no decir que parecía tener un desperfecto del control de sus ojos en ese estado, pues estos se fijaban en la hembra humana de forma casi involuntaria… no; no podía negar que deseaba verla con cierto detenimiento.

Finalmente acostado, Sunset se paró unos segundos al lado de Wane, quien por fin la observó directamente a los ojos…

\- En fin, si todo está tan bien como dices… aquí está tu último cheque. – Afirmó manteniendo una expresión seria mientras sacaba un sobre del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Sunset pasaba de un estado de preocupación a uno de reflexión y finalmente a una despedida con una pizca de sabor amargo, después de todo, él fue claro en su conversación… ya no trabajaría en el antro. Sin saber cómo, se habían hecho amigos en poco más de una semana, ella no solía ser abierta ni confiada con nadie, que él lograra ingresar a su círculo de amistades en tan corto tiempo era inédito.

\- Wane… hasta pronto. – Fue todo lo que Sunset se atrevió a decir, sin motivo aparente, le costaba despedirse del sujeto que estaba en cama, se conformaba con ver su rostro recuperando su color gris rojizo en lugar de un tono pálido y de la misma forma ver cómo su mirada recobraba vitalidad.

El de ojos turquesa se mostraba casi impávido ante la despedida tan corta que la joven hacía, su mano derecha de color ámbar se alzaba a la altura de sus hombros para despedirse poco antes de dar media vuelta en dirección a la salida. Después de todo, solo había venido a darle su última paga, a terminar con su relación de jefa – empleado. Sin embargo, una punzada, un revuelto, un impulso irreconciliable atravesó su mente… Sunset era algo así como una amiga, en un sentido algo amplio de la palabra, no deseaba dejar de verla. No, no era él quien tenía aquel reconcomio, aquello no debía darse normalmente, la constitución de su cerebro lo permitía, necesitaba eliminar aquel obstáculo lo más pronto posible.

Cuando Sunset Shimmer estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, Wane hizo algo inexplicable, algo que lo dejó sin palabras para sí mismo; se desesperó poco antes de articular una frase que de inmediato lo trastornó.

\- Espera… - El simple hecho de mencionar la palabra fue un acto involuntario, algo que escapó de su control, de inmediato, sitió un pavor desconocido para él hasta ese entonces. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

La muchacha de cabello bicolor se detuvo en seco en la puerta para voltearse… Wane parecía haberse desmayado despierto, sus ojos se posaban en el infinito mientras apenas lograba balbucear algo.

\- ¿Qué? – Interpeló ella al no obtener respuesta.

El asombro fue suplantado por un intento de tomar nuevamente las riendas de la situación or parte de Wane.

\- Te dije que esperaras, creo que te debo un almuerzo por la ayuda que me diste…

\- Apenas puedes pararte y me invitas a comer algo.

\- Son casi las doce del día y viniste hasta aquí para darme mi paga… creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte el almuerzo. – Declaró de forma casi afónica pero sincera.

\- Sí, supongo que sí; pero ¿Me aseguras que no te desmayarás de forma repentina? – Inquirió de forma inmediata la de ojos turquesa, lamentando el hacerlo al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Wane, estaba a punto de disculparse por su imprudencia con sus palabras, pero este no tardó en sonreírle.

\- Si me prometes que me darás respiración boca a boca si lo hago, me quedaré despierto aunque me muera. – La frase con un significado difícil tardo unos segundos en ser analizada por Sunset, pero cuando finalmente lo descifró, le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- Creo que sigues alucinando.

\- Dejemos esto para más tarde, sigo algo débil. – Expresó Wane quien tomaba una chaqueta de un armario casi completamente vacío.

Con cierta picardía en sus movimientos, Wane se detuvo al lado de Sunset para perder conscientemente el equilibrio y lograr poner su brazo alrededor de su cuello y hombro. Desde luego, la joven se sobresaltó.

\- Lo siento. – Susurró él, sonriendo de forma débil pero observable.

\- D…descuida. – Fue la respuesta inmediata por parte de la de cabello bicolor.

*[SSE]

Bañar a un grupo de perros tan diversos era en suma una experiencia agradable cuando se lo hacía con Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie; desde luego, en el proceso se habían mojado de forma mayúscula, sobre todo ese tal Lou al que se refirió, era una mezcla extraña entre un pastor alemán y un San Bernardo, aquella "criaturita" como le decía Fluttershy le llegaba hasta la cintura, su pelo era tupido y largo, pero con la tonalidad de un pastor alemán, sus orejas paradas en punta y su rostro de aspecto formidable eran en suma algo únicos en un perro, sin embargo, bañarlo era el peor suplicio. Pinkie Pie debía mantenerlo sujeto por la correa con todas sus fuerzas mientras Fluttershy se encargaba de su lomo y ella finalmente tenía que lavar sus patas, cuello y espalda.

Lou, sacando la lengua disfrutaba del baño a medias, ya que según contó Fluttershy, de pequeño había sido encontrado dentro de un pozo aparentemente seco, ya que tuvo que mantenerse por días parado para evitar ahogarse; después, pasó a manos de un dueño que lo castigaba utilizando una manguera demedia presión; finalmente cuando llegó al refugio, estaba hecho un desastre y con el trauma; adecuarlo a un nuevo entorno fue un trabajo que solo ella pudo completar, evitar que se pudiera agresivo con algo más que una taza de agua fue un desafío desconocido. Mas su especial talento con los animales y una paciencia infinita, así como soportar un par de mordidas de advertencia en su mano izquierda hicieron lo imposible.

Sunset observó la mano izquierda de su amiga de piel amarilla, ciertamente, la llevaba vendada; pero aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que ponía al ver el resultado de sus esfuerzos era suficiente para darle significado. No obstante, el "pequeño" Lou era extremadamente fuerte, tratar de mantenerlo quieto era un desafío, pasar el cepillo, el jabón y tratar de lavarlo era la parte difícil.

\- Anda Lou, solo un poco de tiempo más. – Sugirió la adolescente de pelo rosa manteniendo una voz firme, pero suave, algo inusual en ella.

Finalmente estaban las sacudidas que hacía para quitarse de encima el agua, aquel reflejo las empapó a lo largo del baño; era una forma interesante de pasar el tiempo, aunque deseaba que no se repitiera pronto.

\- Oye Lou, estoy segura de que te gustan los trucos de magia. – Comenzó a decir la muchacha de cabello alocado.

De alguna forma, Pinkie apareció con una pequeña rebanad de pastel y un cuchillo en una de sus manos; atándose la correa a su muñeca derecha, llamaba la atención del perro, quien no observaba el truco que Pinkie trataba de hacer, sino el pastel.

\- Uno, dos, tres… presto. – Expresó con profesionalidad la maga Pinkie Pie.

Ahora sí, después de quitar la servilleta, el trozo de pastel estaba cortado dividido en tres.

\- Wow, Pinkie, cuando dijiste que podías hacer el truco, no pensé que lo decías en serio.

\- Pues tendrías que empezar a hacerlo bobita, cuando se trata de magia soy casi tan buena como en las fiestas.

Tanto Fluttershy como Sunset sonrieron de impresión y de la expresión que puso la adolescente al decirlo, pues puso en relieve sus labios y tratando de hacer una mueca de profesionalidad, imitó a Rarity cuando empujaba su cabello a un lado para que cayera de forma dramática y cerrando los ojos.

De pronto, la fuerza descomunal de Lou se puso en marcha, empujando a Sunset Shimmer y tomando desprevenida a Fluttershy, en menos de dos segundos se paró en dos patas, puso las delanteras en los hombros de Pinkie y sin mucho esfuerzo la tiró al piso, una vez allí, fue directamente a buscar el platillo de plástico y degustar del pastel caído al suelo.

\- Solo tenías que pedirlo. – Protestó desde el piso mientras nueva entras se aseguraba de que nada estuviese roto. – Para tu información soy una chica de preparatoria, mis huesos no son de hierro. – Exclamó finalmente logrando hacer reír a sus amigas.

\- Bueno, solo un poco más… - Sunset se acercó con precaución al canido, utilizando la esponja con suavidad, terminó de lavarle la cola. – y ¡Ya está! – Exclamó en señal de victoria.

Finalmente, una hora de una batalla contra un perro más terco que una mula y que casi tenía el tamaño de un becerro finalizaban. Las tres se llevaron las manos a la frente para retirarse el sudor, particularmente Pinkie quien había tenido que hacer uso de su fuerza para mantener quieto al animal. Sunset por su parte se dirigió contra la pared para sentarse contra esta.

\- Muchas gracias chicas, en serio es difícil bañar a este pequeñín. – Dijo Fluttershy mientras acariciaba la panza al enorme perro.

Pinkie con una mirada de alegría por lo logrado se fue a sentar al lado de Sunset y a estas no tardó en agregarse Fluttershy, como era de esperarse, Lou también se levantó para acercarse, pero en lugar de sentarse trató de quitarse toda el agua posible agitando su pelaje con toda sus uerzas, lo que claro, empapó una vez más a las tres.

\- Oh vamos Lou, al menos podrías decir que lo sientes. – Afirmó Sunset Shimmer, había escogido un mal día para utilizar falda.

En respuesta, el grandote de corazón de niño sacó la lengua y se sentó, jadeando con cierto aire de juguetón. Siendo disculpado en el acto por la adolescente de pelo bicolor; era imposible resistirse a esa cara de hago lo que quiero.

\- Vamos a tomar unas malteadas, yo invito. – Señaló Fluttershy volviendo a su tono de voz tímido acostumbrado.

Pinkie y Sunset se miraron para afirmar la una a la otra.

\- Claro, solo necesito llamar a mis padres para avisarles que llegaré un poco más tarde de lo planeado. – Informó la adolescente de piel rosa. Fluttershy, hazme el favor de pasarme el morral con el que vine. – solicitó Pinkie.

Fluttershy trató de levantarse, pero estaba cansada y una tenía una flojera descomunal para hacerlo, en ello, vio la salida al problema, observó a Sunset con una cara de súplica. Desde luego la pelifuego comprendía bien el mensaje, miró hacia otra parte, pero no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para ver que ahora sus dos amigas le suplicaban con la mirada que fuese por el bendito morral, sin otra alternativa, la adolescente fijó una mano en el piso para levantarse con mayor facilidad.

\- Me deben una. – Explicó mientras realizaba la tarea épica de dirigirse a la oficina del refugio, tomar el morral y dirigirse hacia sus amigas, sin embargo, casualmente el morral estaba abierto, al sentarse, mostró su contenido.

Dentro habían dos tubos de confeti, unos pompones para las barras, la cola representativa de los Wondercolts, una calculadora y un pollo de goma.

\- Qué hace esto aquí. – Preguntó Sunset Shimmer, ignorando el resto de los objetos.

Para sorpresa de ambas, la de cabello alocado comenzó a sonrojarse levemente y aclarando la garganta se dispuso a hablar.

\- Es un pollo de goma, una nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitarlo para hacer una buena broma. – Explicó la adolescente manteniendo una seriedad impecable y capaz de convencer a cualquiera, salvo claro, a sus amigas.

\- Nah, respuesta equivocada. – Afirmó Sunset con una mirada inquisidora, entrecerrando los ojos y observando a su amiga adicta al azúcar con una mirada pícara.

Pinkie se limitó a llevar una mano a la nuca para acariciarla.

\- Pues… agh, está bien, me lo regaló Cheese Sandwich.

\- ¿El chico con el que competiste para ver quien daba más gracia? – Inquirió de forma tímida la muchacha de piel amarilla.

\- Sí, pero no se lo digan a nadie ¿Sí? Prefiero que nadie se entere, en especial Rainbow; es una grandiosa amiga, pero suele exagerar con sus palabras.

\- Prometido. – Exclamó Sunset. – Solo si me compras una porción de papas mañana.

\- Oki doki loki, y usted señorita Shy, qué desea a cambio de su silencio.

\- Una hamburguesa vegetariana. – negoció la adolescente manteniendo la calma para no ceder ante la presión.

\- Una porción de papas y una hamburguesa vegetariana… - se dijo a sí misma la de cabello alocado mientras llamaba a su padre.

Cuando finalmente las tres decidieron levantarse para dirigirse a comprar las deseadas malteadas, Fluttershy fue a dejar a Lou a su respectiva jaula, era una pena que tuviera un espacio tan pequeño para dormir, pero era lo que había. Seguidamente, sacó las llaves del refugio y salieron por la puerta delantera.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la tienda de los Cakes, pasaron al frente en el semáforo en rojo; sin embargo, algo las detuvo en seco, el ladrido inconfundible de Lou, justo en ese instante el semáforo pasó a verde, Fluttershy se congeló en seco mientras observaba al perro tratar de pasar la calle para alcanzarlas y poco después, se tapó los ojos con ambas manos.

Pinkie Pie por su parte sintió un escalofrió desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta la nuca. Levantó los brazos para indicarle de alguna forma al canido que se detuviera, pero este no comprendió.

Sunset por su parte trató de gritar, pero todo pasó tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de segundos, las imágenes del cuerpo de Lou tendido en la acera, el sonido de los neumáticos de un auto rechinando contra el pavimento para finalmente escuchar el sonido seco y fuerte del impacto del frente el auto chocar con el cuerpo de un desgraciado Lou; poco después, el motor del auto volvió a acelerar para perderse en poco más de tres segundos, pasando un alto y fugándose del lugar del accidente.

Cuando todo terminó, Fluttershy bajó sus manos para tratar de pasar al frente, de inmediato Sunset la tomó de la muñeca para evitar que tuviera la misma suerte que el animal, cuando el semáforo regresó a rojo, un tiempo que se hizo eterno, las tres pasaron al frente corriendo con desesperación.

\- ¡Lou!. – Exclamaba Fluttershy sin temor a hacerse escuchar.

De la misma forma Pinkie parecía perder su cabello ondulado por uno liso, aunque sonara una locura; Sunset por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de un segundo al otro, aquel perro realmente adorable había pasado de una vitalidad enorme a un estado agónico, sus ojos apenas podían ver algo, tenía el espasmo de seguir caminando por la calle y de su hocico comenzaba a manar sangre, desde luego Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, también ella comenzaban a expulsar lágrimas por lo sucedido. Pero no podía terminar así… Sunset tuvo un recuerdo que le llegó casi como un reflejo… el perro estaba a punto de morir, pero podía curarlo, ella podía curarlo o al menos creía poder hacerlo.

Sin embargo, necesitaba que no hubieran testigos, especialmente sus amigas para realizar aquel intento desesperado que tenía en mente.

\- Chicas vayan a llamar al veterinario.

\- Sunset, en este estado… - Comenzaba a decir Fluttershy de forma realista, pies uya había experimentado aquello antes con otros animales.

\- No, no debemos rendirnos, vayan a llamarlo, yo me quedaré aquí con él. – Insistió de forma firme la adolescente de piel ámbar.

Pinkie sin discutir tomó a su amiga por el brazo para jalar de el en dirección al refugio, allí había un teléfono y un botiquín de primeros auxilios tanto para humanos como para animales.

Los ojos turquesa de la adolescente observaron cómo sus amigas se alejaban temporalmente.

Dentro de ella comenzó a pensar a tratar de comunicarse consigo misma, era extraño que lo hiciera, pero al menos así estaba segura en mayor proporción de lo que iría a hacer.

\- Si tengo esta magia, si soy lo que dicen que soy… entonces, sé que podré…

A voluntad, ella comenzó a ser consciente de que debía poner una mano sobre el animal, quien convulsionaba moviendo sus patas, como si dentro de su cabeza no perdiera el objetivo de alcanzar a sus amigas humanas, pasear con ellas, estar cerca de ellas.

\- Vamos… vamos… exigía la adolescente, la información le llegaba por montones.

Lo que hacía era casi instintivo, pero tenía la idea clara, al poner la mano sobre el cuerpo del cánido, no pasó ni un segundo para que pudiera saber que los huesos de su lomo estaban rotos, actuando directamente en el sistema nervioso del animal, después, algunos huesos de sus costillas habían tenido una fractura tan destrozada que fragmentos de esta se habían astillado para clavarse en los pulmones. La sangre que perdía era preocupante, por no decir que inundaba sus pulmones, haciendo su respiración más difícil a cada segundo.

Pero manteniendo la concentración, aquella extraña forma de percepción que poseía tomaba conciencia de todas las falencias, las partes afectadas y de la misma forma comenzó a resolver cómo curar aquellas heridas letales.

La palma de su mano no brilló, no pasó de ser un mero tacto con un cuerpo ajeno, solo los ojos de Sunset pudieron apreciar como su magia comenzaba por esfumar todas las astillas, a reconstruir hueso, tejer músculos arruinados, cerrar las heridas de sus pulmones, finalmente, su columna vertebral era transformada, de forma drástica, la articulación rota que daba parte de la médula expuesta era reajustada, pudo escuchar el sonido de sus huesos a través de su carne siendo retorcidos, molidos u finalmente unidos, la sangre era devuelta a arterias y venas que se reconstruían a medida que los huesos eran nuevamente formados. En poco más de diez segundos todo aquel proceso daba como resultado la curación de Lou.

Sunset todavía podía observar aquel flujo de su magia, tenía un color turquesa, como el de sus ojos, rodeaba el cuerpo del cánido, finalmente se introducía en su cuerpo para desaparecer, el residuo pronto fue absorbido como una esponja absorbe el agua; ingresando al cuerpo del animal que prácticamente estaba condenado hace unos momentos y ahora estaba como nuevo.

De un momento a otro, sus amigas salieron del refugio. Entonces se percató de un hecho fundamental, Lou estaba con su cuerpo en perfecto estado gracias a ella, no presentaba ninguna herida, ni siquiera un rasguño y de hecho, podía apreciar que despertaría en menos de cinco segundos, con toda la energía salvaje que llevaba dentro.

\- Lo siento, aclaró la adolescente antes de bajar su mano unos centímetros.

La misma magia que lo curó, comenzó nuevamente a fluir por el cuerpo del can, rodeando partes estratégicas, con una minuciosidad respectiva a aquella percepción terriblemente superior, la magia comenzó a fracturar las costillas del animal de tal forma que no se astillaran de forma mortal, ni dañaran de sobremanera ninguno de sus órganos.

Cuando Lou despertó comenzó a aullar a causa del dolor producido.

\- Enserio lo siento… - Susurró la adolescente, sabiendo que el perro no moriría, pero tampoco estaría en la mejor de las condiciones por un tiempo.

Fluttershy corrió en dirección a ambos, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo, no expresó nada más, iba con unos cuantos instrumentos que Sunset no reconocía, salvo por una manta negra.

\- Yo sé que lo logrará. – Expresó con toda emotividad la adolescente de piel ámbar, manteniendo la esperanza en la vista y agarrando a su amiga por el hombro. – Este pequeñín es muy fuerte.

Pinkie no tardó en sumarse al círculo dibujada por ellas alrededor del animal.

Era una suerte extrema que el veterinario estuviera solo a cinco cuadras del refugio, este no tardó ni diez minutos en llegar; llevaba una caja de primeros auxilios con los aditamentos necesarios para tratar al animal o procurarle un final sin sufrimiento.

Con una mirada extrañada, ocultó al animal con precisión. Pero sorprendido, ajustó sus gafas antes de dirigirse a las tres adolescentes para hablar.

\- Su perro es muy afortunado, tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas, pero fuera de eso, está bien. Debo llevármelo de inmediato. – Afirmó mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta trasera de su camioneta.

Con mucho cuidado, las tres pasaron la cama por debajo del cuerpo de Lou, después, con ayuda del veterinario las tres levantaron al can, para depositarlo con la misma prudencia en el área de carga de la camioneta; cerrado el torno, arrancó en dirección a su consultorio. Desde luego Fue Fluttershy quien acompañó al veterinario hasta su consultorio.

\- ¿Vamos a pie? – Cuestionó Sunset a su amiga de pelo alocado.

\- Lo siento Sunsi, pero mi padre me ha estado llamando todo este tiempo, lo último que quiero es que se enoje, me debo ir ahora mismo. – Aclaró Pinkie Pie poco antes de llamar a un taxi para que parara. – Sé que estará bien, luego le haré una fiesta por ser el perro man o dogman o como sea, la cosa es que se parece a superman. – afirmó con una sonrisa poco antes de salir a toda prisa del lugar.

Así pues Sunset Shimmer se quedaba sola en medio de la calle, con los rayos del atardecer acariciándole el rostro.

\- Me lleva. – Dijo de pronto, al darse de cuenta que la directora Celestia la mataría por llegar a esa hora, nunca estuvo acostumbrada a tener una hora de llegada estricta más que para sus clases en la academia de unicornios superdotados. Era una ironía que ahora estuviera viviendo en la casa de la contraparte de la alicornio de pelaje blanco.

*30 minutos más tarde

Celestia caminaba impaciente de un rincón al otro de la sala, observando el reloj cada media hora, Sunset Shimmer estaba bajo su cuidado por aquellos momentos o al menos así lo pensaba, era complicado pues no sabía exactamente cómo debía comportarse con ella, por un lado era la directora del colegio donde estudiaba y por otra era la dueña de la casa en donde habitaba. Por supuesto que no era su madre, pero de todas formas se preocupaba.

" _En últimas noticias, el beek kalin asad ha afirmado en una entrevista reciente que la única forma de asegurar la soberanía del estado del Saak es iniciando su propio programa nuclear, mostrando documentación sobre la extracción de uranio, plutonio y radio en cantidades considerables a lo largo y ancho del territorio sur de su país…"_

\- Cálmate Tia, ella probablemente ha vivido así todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí; es obvio que sabe cuidar muy bien de sí misma. – Afirmó con toda seguridad su hermana que se encontraba batiendo una masa en un tazón. – Y no creas que te salvarás de batir esto, fue tú idea hacer las galletas de mamá y no me vas a dejar hacerlo todo como en los itinerarios de las excursiones. – habló de manera amenazante poniendo la cara de gruñona que su hermana conocía demasiado bien.

Rodando los ojos, Celestia se dio media vuelta para ir en dirección a la cocina, apagando el televisor.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta delantera se abrió para mostrar a una Sunset Shimmer con sangre en la parte inferior izquierda de su falda y su remera. Antes de entrar en pánico y pedir explicaciones, la mujer de piel rosa pálido recibió una respuesta inmediata de la adolescente.

\- Tuve un día agotador, por cierto, esto no es mío… lamento haber llegado un poco tarde.

Con aquellas pocas palabras, sin una coherencia precisa, pero entendible, Sunset pasó dentro de la casa.

Sus ojos mostraban una vitalidad que no mostraron en los días pasados, incluso su forma de caminar desprendía una alegría inexplicable.

\- Bueno, cámbiate y baja a comer, Luna y yo estamos preparando unas galletas… - Anunció la mujer con un tono de duda.

Sunset se limitó a subir las escaleras, la voz de Celestia se hallaba claramente en tono de regaño, pero sus palabras eran amables, nada más extraño. Mientras desaparecía por las escaleras, la subdirectora Luna salió de la cocina.

\- ¡Ay mamá!, mejor deja de actuar como una madre controladora y ayúdame con esto, sabes que el horno es mi peor enemigo. – Exclamó con furia la hermana menor.

Celestia se limitó a ingresar a la cocina callada, en serio era bastante extraño tener a Sunset Shimmer en su casa.

Una vez en la habitación de huéspedes, Sunset comenzó a recordar absolutamente todo lo que había pasado.

¡Había curado a Lou! ¡Su magia podía curar! ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Necesitaba respuestas cuanto antes; pero no quería sentir aquella conexión con su subconsciente, necesitaba escucharlo de la única criatura que no estaba dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Sal de donde sea que te ocultes.

Una mosca alzó vuelo, se hallaba posada en el foco; al pisar tierra, su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse al de un escarabajo con su exoesqueleto azul fosforescente.

\- Cual se… es deseo de Sunset Shimmer.

\- Hoy curé a un perro, dime cómo lo hice. Cuestionó sin rodeos la adolescente sentándose en una silla.

\- Asistir canido, gasto innecesario de energía y riesgo imprudente.

\- Lo último que quiero de ti es tu opinión. –Le respondió de forma rápida la adolescente manteniendo una expresión seria. Ciertamente se había arriesgado a que Él la encontrara, solo ahora podía percatarse de ello.

\- Sunset Shimmer no prestar atención cuando Ocllo hablar de energía; flujo, magia ser capaz de cualquier cosa, provenga de energía positiva o negativa. Energía positiva interactuar con materia orgánica de forma menos sutil que energía negativa, pese a que energía positiva hacer posible estabilidad de organismos en Equestria.

\- Y eso qué tiene que ver con que… espera… ya entiendo. – Dijo finalmente la de cabello bicolor llevando su mano a la barbilla. O sea que la magia que puedo hacer es capaz de interactuar con los organismos de forma más amplia que la magia de un unicornio.

\- Ser más sencillo para ti que para un unicornio, pero ambas energías ser capaces de realizar los mismos flujos; observación, no ser simplemente energía la responsable de reparación de canido; percepción a base de energía de Sunset Shimmer ser capaz de identificar cualquier cuerpo hasta su unidad mínima, células, moléculas, partículas y demás ser percibidos por demonios; consecuentemente también poder ser manipulados.

\- Comprendo. – Afirmó la de ojos turquesa mientras se levantaba de la silla, dejando un rastro de agua en ella.

\- ¿Por qué estar mojada?

\- ¿Acaso todos me van a interrogar sobre esto? – Cuando Sunset Shimmer observó el rostro inexpresivo de Ocllo se calmó, no era justo desfogarse en él. – Lo siento, ha sido un día muy largo.

La corta charla finalizaba, Sunset fue hasta el saco de ropa prometiéndose utilizar el closet de la habitación pronto. Pero no tardó en darse de cuenta de que Ocllo seguía en la habitación, no estaba segura de qué era, pero todo apuntaba a que era un chico y la costumbre que le había costado un montón adquirir se mostró.

\- Ocllo, sal de la habitación, me voy a cambiar de ropa.

\- ¿Con qué razón?

\- Simplemente sal de aquí… - Le respondió de forma cortante.

El insecto se limitó a salir de la habitación por una ventana abierta.

\- Si voy a tener una mascota insecto, compañero de habitación o lo que seas, debes aprender modales. – Señaló mientras se quitaba la remera.

* * *

Apuesto a que creyeron que no publicaría en esta semana, pues se equivocaron, tuve unos cuantos problemas con el internet y con revisar mis otros fics, es difícil publicar un capítulo de tres diferentes; bueno, dejando mi ego a un lado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué vendrá después? Ya lo verán, ya lo verán… Nos leemos pronto.


	18. Formas de Caer

Los segundos pasaban de forma desacelerada, los pelos de todo el cuerpo se estiraban, sus pulsaciones incrementaban por lapsos cortos, a veces incluso le costaba hablar con claridad, existía cierta confusión dentro de la cabeza de Wane, lejos todavía de la cuestión de la dificultad de eliminar de raíz aquellos sentimientos, estos le daban una lucha que parecía ser cada vez más agotadora; así como muchos depredadores abaten sus presas cansándolas hasta que ya no pueden, aquellos sentimientos lo atacaban como atacarían a cualquier ser humano normal; sin embargo, mantenía la calma hasta donde podía, imponía un límite, el sentimiento era una ilusión, un funcionamiento de aquel cerebro humano para aferrarse a una pareja y así poder reproducirse, para que su especie no pudiera perecer. El funcionamiento a base de químicos generados de forma orgánica, reacciones instintivas y alteraciones en todo su cerebro no tenían otra finalidad más que evitarlo; pero así como una infinidad de especies, los humanos dotaban de un significado tan grande a ese "sentimiento" que no aceptarían jamás eliminarla. Por suerte no era humano. Sin embargo, ahora podía entenderlos mejor que antes.

Sentimientos de un poder tan fuerte en la capacidad racional eran desde luego, un lastre para completar sus objetivos, aquella muchacha de cabello rojo y amarillo de pronto era el centro de su reflexión. ¿Era aquello bello? ¿Era bueno? Amor… le decían, no sabía con exactitud si era eso o un mero deseo de reproducción que su sistema nervioso le implantaba. La distancia entre alguien de su especie con un humano se hacía abismal.

Un humano jamás podría aceptar vivir como un demonio, como este no podría aceptar vivir como un humano; para él aquello no era bueno, porque aquel sentimiento apelaba de forma baja a una manipulación de su cerebro para engendrar un deseo falso. Jamás desearía a Sunset Shimmer como algo más que un individuo para estudiar a una especie o incluso para transformar; pero ahora simplemente la deseaba como algo más, deseaba estar a su lado, escucharla… era una tortura. Y tampoco era bello porque lo mantenía bajo aquel estado constante de preocupación y de lucha consigo mismo. Ansiaba terminar con su recuperación lo más pronto posible, necesitaba eliminar aquella función tan poco productiva.

\- Te estoy hablando… - Afirmó de pronto la veinteañera dando un golpe con el codo a las costillas de Wane.

Este de inmediato se volteó para observarla mejor, su rostro se grababa en su memoria de corto plazo, pero pasaba pronto a la de largo plazo. En aquel estado de anomia, de crisis, simplemente debía dar lucha sin fin para volver a recuperar el control completo de sí.

\- Disculpa, todavía estoy algo débil.

\- Enserio me preocupa, ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada grave? – Cuestionó Sunset manteniendo de cerca a su amigo.

\- Estoy bien, ¿Cuándo he hecho algo tonto?

\- Hace más de dos noches exactamente, estuviste a punto de provocar que me llevaran a prisión.

El joven se limitó a sonreír por lo bajo. Incluso comenzar a tontear con las palabras y algunos recuerdos era una abominación, una pérdida de tiempo y energía que debía tolerar si deseaba continuar con vida. Por primera vez en su vida podía decir que sufría, ahora podía comprender mejor lo que para muchos demonios fue el perder a la especie que tutelaron, que dominaron y protegieron cuando estas llegaron a su fin. Se debía en gran medida a la superioridad de factores externos a él; aquel impulso estaba fuera de su control.

Sunset pronto se quedó callada observando el rostro de Wane, aquel extraño gris con cierta tonalidad de rojo estaba casi blanca cuando lo encontró y ahora estaban almorzando juntos en un restaurante normal; ciertamente, compartía el gusto por la comida simple y profusa.

\- ¿Te gustan los restaurantes de cinco estrellas y esas cosas? – Preguntó de repente para confirmar sus sospechas.

\- Claro que no, la comida es poca y aunque para algunos es deliciosa, para mí no lo es. Claro también está el hecho de que es bastante cara y no llena ni siquiera un poco.

\- ¿Verdad? – Preguntó de forma retórica la veinteañera moviendo sus hombros hacia adelante y levantando sus manos a la altura de estos.

\- Pues sí… sabes creo que falta un sector de comida en tu antro.

\- Claro que sí, lo he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, pero claro, nada exagerado, solo unos cuantos burritos, quizás uno que otro bocadillo. – Expresó emocionada Sunset sintiéndose comprendida por su interlocutor. – Aunque todos dicen que es una mala idea porque dejarán los baños hechos un desastre.

\- Al demonio, yo creo que es una gran idea.

\- Sí, pero con una condición. – Dijo de pronto la de ojos turquesa llevándose el último bocado de comida con el tenedor.

\- ¿Cuál? – Cuestionó él con ansias.

Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, Sunset masticó el alimento para impacientar a Wane, cosa que no llevó mucho tiempo, porque a los diez segundos de hacerlo, la tomó de sus antebrazos con ambas manos, atravesando la mesa. Con golpecitos de palma, ella sonrió con la comida todavía en su boca.

\- Calma, calma; como habrás notado, los burritos congelados vienen en empaques de a cinco en cajas de seis empaques y pues, no puedo cargar con cuatro cajas y un microondas por todo el centro comercial; así que tú tendrás que venir conmigo.

Wane desde luego deseaba con todas sus ganas decir que no, marcharse de allí y preocuparse por los asuntos de verdadera importancia para él, vencer a la muchacha que cambiaba de forma todo el tiempo para mantenerse segura; pero actuaba de otra forma, el placer brindado por las reacciones químicas en su cerebro trataban de alterar su comportamiento y lo estaban logrando; sin embargo, pronto llegó un momento de claridad.

\- Sí lo pones así, no dejaría nunca que una chica con mala suerte como tú fuese sola a comprar tanto al supermercado.

La de cabello bicolor puso cara de pocas amigas al recordar la forma peculiar en la cual se conocieron; mas ahora las cosas eran distintas ¿Quién iría a decir que el idiota del supermercado era en realidad un buen sujeto?

/[SSE]

\- ¡Ayúdame! – El grito era reconocible, provenía desde la lejanía, Sunset trataba de hallarla, podía reconocer la voz… era Twilight.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba casi afónica, toda su garganta le ardía terriblemente, se la rascaba para quitarse el ardor, pero no ocurría nada.

Estaba en una casa de espejos, las paredes eran espejos, el piso era uno, incluso el techo lo era, la poca luz que podía apreciar provenía de luces de navidad colgados al borde de las paredes, se podía observar a sí misma, pero no podía ver el reflejo de Twilight, mucho menos a ella. El eco producido por sus gritos la desesperaban, la volvían loca por completo.

\- ¡Ayúdame Sunset! – Continuaba gritando la adolescente con fuerza, pero en esta ocasión, su voz se quebraba, rompiendo en una especie de quejido seco que era callado de inmediato.

\- ¡Twilight! – Volvía a vociferar completamente alterada, el sudor comenzaba a bajar por su cabeza, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y su pulso se incrementaba de sobremanera.

Necesitaba pensar en una solución, su amiga estaba en peligro, debía rescatarla donde fuera que estuviese. Por mucho que corriera por los pasillos, siempre llegaba al mismo lugar o al menos así parecía; finalmente recordó lo pasado en la tarde. Sus ojos pronto obscurecieron para dar lugar a unas esferas llenas de obscuridad, de las cuales emergieron dos círculos de luz turquesa; como humo denso, aquella obscuridad salía de sus órbitas para desvanecerse en el aire.

Sin embargo aquello era irrelevante frente a la situación. Observando el espejo y pasando por alto su reflejo, pudo observar un aura morada del otro lado. Colocando su dedo en la superficie reflectante la sometió a un calor intenso en cuestión de segundos, este finalmente comenzó a derretirse así como el hielo. Una vez abierto el camino, la adolescente de pelo bicolor pasó a través de él.

Sin embargo, allí estaba frente a ella, no era Twilight; ¡Era Midnight! Esta, comenzó a extender sus alas para así alzar vuelo, sin mediar palabra alguna, un haz de luz salió de sus manos en dirección a la de cabello bicolor. Quien de forma inmediata se transportó detrás de su atacante.

\- Twilight, tienes que reaccionar.

\- Oh no, linda, me temo que Twilight ya no va a regresar. – Sentenciaba de forma malévola la transformación.

Parecía que aunque tuviera una gran cantidad de información en su cabeza, esta no estuviera disponible en cualquier momento, solo cuando la deseaba. Manteniendo la concentración y al mismo tiempo evitando una nueva descarga de energía, recordó algo fundamental de aquella criatura… era en gran medida su creación.

\- Necesitas recordar cuál es el camino que decidiste seguir Twili, vamos, tienes que despertar.

\- ¡Te dije que ella ya no volverá! – Exclamo la hibridación poco antes de lanzar otro rayo de energía.

Esta vez, la adolescente levantó la mano izquierda para lanzar un rayo similar. Mientras con la otra generaba una especie de insecto diminuto con pelos y varias extremidades. La cantidad de energía liberada por ambas era similar, ambos rayos mantenían una lucha pareja sin superar ni hacer retroceder al otro por mucho tiempo.

Con cierta duda al respecto, la de ojos turquesa arrojó la pequeña criatura en dirección a su amiga; poco después de llegar al piso, la criatura creció de forma drástica, frenética, hasta alcanzar la mitad del tamaño de un humano normal. Las pequeñas patitas que tuvo momentos antes se transformaron en tenazas, patas traseras, una mandíbula y varias patas de soporte.

Con cautela y precisión, la pequeña criatura se posicionó detrás de Midnight, utilizando sus poderosas patas traseras saltó hasta llegar a la altura de ella, con sus diferentes patas se aferró del vestido y de la primer parte que encontrase, poco después, sus tenazas de inmediato se fijaron en los brazos, para luego obligarlos a bajar, con una fuerza extrema, utilizó dos pares de los diez en total para aprisionar las alas de la hibridación, como era de esperarse, ella descendió atraída por la gravedad.

La concentración de la energía de Sunset paró de inmediato al ver la escena. La criatura de increíble fuerza pronto posicionó su cabeza, junto con sus mandíbulas en el cuello de su prisionera, estas de forma asombrosa cambiaron de posición, y en lugar de mantener peligrosas puntas en frente, cambiaron por una superficie doblada lisa y de aspecto resistente, sin mucho esfuerzo, logró apresar la cabeza de Midnight. Sunset corrió hacia el lugar, pudiendo percatarse de que en algún momento había perdido sus botas, pues podía sentir la fría superficie del espejo sobre el cual estaba parada.

\- Déjame, maldita cosa… - Exclamaba la adolescente de piel morada, con sus ojos centellantes y su aspecto imponente.

\- Twilight, debes reaccionar. – Señaló Sunset con calma, esperando tener el mismo efecto en aquella figura que, pese a haberla visto antes, le parecía extraña.

\- Estoy harta de repetírtelo, ella no va a volver; pero me tienes aquí… vamos, anda, hazlo. – bramaba la hibridación manteniendo su mirada de odio repulsivo hacia la de ojos turquesa, quien también la observaba con sus particulares ojos de obscuridad.

Con cierto temor, Sunset acercó su mano derecha al pecho de Midnight Sparkle, una especie de llama viviente salió de su brazo rodeando el cuerpo de su amiga transformada.

\- ¡Nooooooo! – Comenzó a gritar la hibridación con dolor extremo.

La llama entonces liberó una gran cantidad de energía que empujó por los aires a la pelifuego, no obstante, sin mucho esfuerzo esta se transportó hacia su amiga.

Twilight había vuelto a la normalidad, más todo su cuerpo estaba convertido en piedra, su mirada en el infinito y su aspecto común se mostraban de forma pétrea, sin vida, desolada. Sunset al reconocer todo aquello se arrodilló ¿Qué había hecho?

La criatura que sujetó a Midnight se apareció pronto, situándose a dos metros de distancia de la adolescente, quien también pudo percatarse de su presencia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en realidad? ¿Cómo era capaz de capaz de crear algo semejante al insecto con pelos a su izquierda? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué convirtió a Twilight en una estatua de piedra si lo que deseaba en realidad era volverla a la normalidad?

Como si tratasen de responder a sus preguntas, el piso reflectante comenzó a resquebrajarse y sin dar oportunidad a la adolescente de moverse, se rompió; Sunset trató de transportarse, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Sin mayores complicaciones, la caída fue disminuyendo hasta que finalmente sus pies se toparon con una superficie caliente la cual pudo pisar, la obscuridad fue desvaneciéndose pronto para convertirse en niebla blanca, árboles extraños en plena incineración.

Al poco tiempo, la imagen de Supay apareció entre toda la neblina; su tamaño, así como su aspecto se mantenían iguales; sin mayores miramientos, se quedó parado.

\- Dime, ¿Por qué convertí a Twilight en una estatua?

\- Está por demás decir que fue un sueño y que es la representación de un temor que tienes dentro de ti, puedes descubrir su significado por tu cuenta o dialogar contigo misma de forma directa. Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar con más.

Supay estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero Sunset comenzó a caminar por aquella tierra caliente.

\- ¿Cómo, ya sabes, falleciste?

El demonio se dio media vuelta, sin dubitar al respecto se inclinó hacia Sunset para mostrarle el piso y todas las cercanías.

\- Mira debajo de ti. – indicó la criatura de gran tamaño y voz imponente.

La lava recorría casi toda la superficie, consumiendo a su paso toda clase de plantas y criaturas; junto con la neblina blanca, el humo gris se dilataba por aire, el punto desde el cual ingresaba la luz todavía era visible.

\- Este lugar tuvo varios nombres, pero los demonios la llamamos Pachapaqariy: la tierra del nacimiento, del amanecer… aquí el primer demonio en doblegar y manipular su núcleo inició una nueva especie. Lo que hizo se consideraría atroz tanto para un poni como para un humano.

Sunset recordaba con horror como aquella criatura de la mitad del tamaño de ella había extraído los órganos reproductores de una "hembra" de su especie; pero luego, criar dos criaturas a base de energía, quitarles los ojos y ensordecerlos, aquello era una abominación, una atrocidad.

\- Probablemente, como casi cualquier criatura social, veas lo que hizo como una auténtica aberración, un crimen… un pecado. Pero aquel demonio tuvo en sus manos el cambio de toda la especie. Nos llevó a una vía de evolución imposible en Equestria.

Supay comenzó a caminar de pronto, invitando con un movimiento de cabeza a la adolescente a seguirle. Desde luego, Sunset caminó a su lado; debido al tamaño del demonio, este debía caminar de forma lenta para avanzar a la misma velocidad que la de ojos turquesa.

\- ¿Por el rechazo de la energía positiva cierto? – Afirmó la adolescente recordando perfectamente aquella plática.

\- Sí, somos las únicas criaturas en nuestra dimensión, hasta donde sabemos, que son destruidas por el mundo en el cual habitan. Nuestra existencia es algo así como un error, algo que no debió haber ocurrido; sin embargo, contra toda probabilidad en contra, los demonios surgieron.

\- Pero eso no le quita lo atroz a lo que hizo aquel sujeto. – Espetó la adolescente olvidando por un segundo que hablaba con algo así como una contestadora inteligente.

\- Es cierto que para ti lo es. Pero ahora te pido que imagines lo siguiente: pasar toda una vida creyendo una mentira, en una época de degeneración social, donde la ignorancia de unos era el poder de otros, donde solo tenía valor la atención de los instintos más bajos. El olvido de la racionalidad, de las capacidades superiores, del placer de dominar y controlar la naturaleza, el endiosamiento de las cadenas burocráticas, del surgimiento y el dominio de religiones que no ayudaban en lo absoluto a resolver los más grandes problemas de tu sociedad. Sunset, no todos los pueblos tienen la misma historia que Equestria. – Afirmaba la criatura manteniendo sus ojos en un punto fijo a través de toda la neblina.

\- Pero… por qué hizo aquello.

La criatura comenzó a mover su cola de un lado a otro, extendía sus alas y esbozaba algo parecido a una sonrisa.

\- Simple, porque no podía cambiar su sociedad, porque la mentalidad, la racionalidad y la voluntad de aquella sociedad era demasiado débil, demasiado inferior para poder cambiarla, al menos con las capacidades primitivas que aquel demonio poseía. No tenía ni siquiera una partícula de nuestras capacidades. Es por eso que tomó una decisión demencial, arriesgándolo todo por el todo. Primero desarrolló su habilidad con energía negativa hasta su límite, después planeó la creación de una nueva especie. Si no puedes cambiar a tu especie, creas la tuya. Aquel fue el argumento con el cual realizó el crimen contra la vida de una demonio. Así surgió la segunda generación de nosotros.

\- Creo que no me lo dijiste antes. ¿Qué pasó con la especie de la cual se diferenció?

\- Una enfermedad, una guerra y un demonio superior; la primera los fortaleció, la segunda los separó y la tercera… pues digamos que los de la tercera generación todavía podían sentir rencor.

Los ojos de la adolescente miraron hacia abajo, mientras más conocía acerca del pasado de aquella historia desconocida, mas mal se sentía; ser el producto de todos esos actos era terrible, tanta maldad, tanta crueldad, tanta insensatez conformaban parte de su pasado quisiese o no.

\- De todas formas, generación tras generación el control de la energía negativa crecía; lo primordial fue el desarrollo de la percepción del mundo; verás, en Equestria existen y existieron diferentes tipos de criaturas con percepciones distintas, en gran medida la cantidad de conocimientos que adquirimos del mundo necesitan de la percepción, desde la primera generación existió estuvimos obstinados con tener una percepción cada vez mayor. Sin embargo, la solución fue hallada desde la primera generación: los órganos especializados en la percepción eran una cosa meramente física, la energía mágica no podía conformar parte de esta porque como dije antes, la energía positiva es menos sutil con la materia orgánica. Sin embargo, nosotros, utilizando la energía de nuestro núcleo no tardamos en conformar órganos hechos a base de energía y materia especiales para la percepción.

\- ¿A dónde vas con todo esto? ¿Avance esto en la academia de unicornios súper dotados y también en la escuela?

\- Es obvio lo que digo, pero no deja de ser primordial: un organismo que perciba el mundo a través del oído y no posea vista, muy probablemente no conocerá los colores, pero escuchará sonidos que el otro no podría percibir, el mundo en su enormidad tiene una infinidad de objetos para ser percibidos, con un sentido y dependiendo de su grado de desarrollo se puede percibir solo un pequeño pedazo del mundo; pero cuando desarrollaron sentidos a base de energía, observaron un mundo distinto, mucho más complejo, mucho más dinámico. Ningún poni sabría decir que toda la materia está conectada por magia, ni siquiera saber cómo funcionan los elementos de la armonía. En fin, nuestra percepción logró ver cosas que nunca vimos antes y progresivamente fuimos absorbiendo conocimientos cada vez más complejos.

\- Ahora entiendo, es así como generaron hechizos tan… extraños.

\- Exactamente, con el tiempo pudimos transformarnos a nosotros mismos con la energía negativa, incrementar el cerebro, cambiar la constitución del sistema nervioso, en última instancia la manipulación total de la materia a grados desconocidos para cualquier especie.

/[SST]

Durante casi toda la tarde, la compañía de Sunset Shimmer había sido algo fatal y al mismo tiempo placentero, era interesante observar como aquella hembra humana podía lograr maravillas negociando en tratos innegociables, haciendo vacilar a cualquier vendedor, revisaba de forma meticulosa cada producto, era de admirarse, pero lo malo resultante de todo ello fue que lo tenía cargando el peso de tres cajas distintas de burritos de distintas fábricas, lo mismo sucedía con la caja del electrodoméstico.

Con un gran esfuerzo, mantenía los distintos empaques en equilibrio, sus brazos se cansaban debido al esfuerzo; en aquello Sunset Shimmer parecía ser como el resto de las mujeres, al menos de las que describían los otros trabajadores del antro… cuando se trataba de comprar algo, buscaba y rebuscaba. Ciertamente aquella cualidad era de apreciar, pues ella se percataba de encontrar lo mejor de lo mejor.

\- Y por último, si esto no te molesta… necesito ir por algo de ropa. – solicitó la veinteañera encaminándose en dirección al sector sur del supermercado.

\- Sí me molesta. – Respondió Wane manteniendo una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- Es que realmente lo necesito, te deberé una. – Imploró la veinteañera acercándose hacia este y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Sí… supongo que puedes… invitarme a comer algo terminando de llevar esto al antro.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron como nunca antes, desde luego, el detalle no pasó desapercibido por el joven.

\- Gracias. – Dijo finalmente poco antes de encaminarse.

Sin dejar de ser una fuente constante de consternación así como de frustración, Wane no dejaba de tomar nota mental de todas sus reacciones, de las posibles causas de estas y sobre todo de aquellos momentos en los cuales perdía completamente el control, como en la última conversación; Sunset recibía gran parte de su atención, por momentos le preocupaba escucharla o no comprender bien lo que le decía, el aroma que despedía su cabellera, sus manos siempre tibias que de forma sutil solían rozarlo, el mero tacto le hacía estremecer; pero no perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Esperaba con ciertos movimientos constantes en su pierna derecha; por alguna razón se hallaba increíblemente nervioso. De un momento a otro cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en concentrar una cantidad de flujo minúscula para eliminar por un tiempo la cantidad de procesos químicos de su cerebro; no serviría por mucho tiempo, pero le daba un respiro. NO obstante, nada lo preparó para lo que vio al abrir sus ojos.

\- Se sincero ¿Crees que me veo bien? – Preguntó con cierta timidez la veinteañera situándose delante de varios espejos que tenía para ver bien la prenda que había elegido.

Era un vestido de un corte fino, con costuras invisibles a cualquier ojo inexperto, dos líneas violetas subían desde el borde del corte ubicado a media rodilla subiendo hasta el busto, donde se unían para llegar hasta una única tira que pasaba por su hombro derecho; haciendo conjunto llevaba dos tacones rojos que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello. Sin darse cuenta, Wane se quedó observándola durante más de diez segundos de forma atenta, repasando toda la prenda y también a la mujer que tenía enfrente, finalmente Sunset se sonrojó antes de hablarle.

\- Y bien… ¿Qué piensas?

\- Te ves… eres un bon bon. – Replicó él recordando las palabras del niño del orfanato.}

\- G… gracias. – Contestó la de ojos turquesa tratando de no ruborizarse más de lo que ya estaba…

Entonces, un pensamiento, una sospecha le llegó de inmediato a la cabeza. Iba en contra de cualquier interés real que pudiera tener y de un momento a otro se hizo tan imperativo que no pudo alejarse de una cuestión tan insignificante. Su mano izquierda comenzaba a temblar, de la misma forma apenas pudo formar una expresión entendible a los ojos de Sunset, con cierta timidez en su voz trató de articular bien sus palabras.

\- P… ¿Por qué necesitas ropa? Esa ropa, digo, ¿Para qué la estás comprando? – Cuestionó el quedándose atónito por su incapacidad para comunicarse y de la facilidad con la cual su comportamiento se vio cambiado de un momento a otro… ¿Cómo era posible para los humanos vivir de aquella forma?

La pelifuego apenas pudo comprender las palabras de su interlocutor. Mas cuando este se explicó mejor puso una cara desconocida para Wane, sus pupilas se extendieron de forma casi imperceptible, una sonrisa débil se esbozó en su rostro, sus músculos se relajaron y finalmente se llevó una mano a los cabellos.

\- Esta noche tengo una cita con alguien. No se lo digas a nadie ¿Está bien? Lo último que deseo es que me molesten con él. – Afirmó con calma, pero con una sinceridad tal que Wane sintió cierta pérdida, seguida de una furia ciega y finalmente un dolor inexplicablemente profundo.

Aquellas emociones se presentaban en consecución rápida una y otra vez como un círculo vicioso. De un momento a otro, la expresión de Wane cambió de una incomprensión a una mirada de enojo, sus cejas se fruncían, su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar, su nariz inhalaba y exhalaba aire de forma acelerada y audible, finalmente sus ojos evitaban observarla directamente. Aquellas emociones nuevamente tomaban el control de su accionar, de sus reflejos y mucho más importante aún: de sus pensamientos, esto último era lo más atroz de aquel funcionamiento, no pensaba claramente, su cabeza comenzaba a imaginar el posible rostro a quien ella hacía referencia.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sunset Shimmer con preocupación por el cambio abrupto en su amigo.

Al escuchar sus palabras, el joven regresó a la normalidad, tan enajenado en aquellos pensamientos se hallaba que había dejado de prestarle atención.

\- Sí, solo… cuál es su nombre.

\- No te pases de curioso; si la situación se presenta lo conocerás. – Le espetó ella con una sonrisa y alcanzándole una bolsa con otras vestimentas que consiguió de ocasión. – Por ahora nos espera el antro. – Prosiguió poco antes de dirigirse nuevamente a los cambiadores.

/[SSE]

\- Finalmente, llegamos al momento crucial en la historia de nuestra especie, cuando un demonio finalmente halló la manera en la cual podía robar el núcleo a otro demonio, verás, el poder en la magia es relativo; ciertas criaturas piensan que es por su cantidad, otras por el hechizo que realices y unas cuantas le atribuyen absolutamente todo a la capacidad del hechicero, mago, brujo o como se le denomine; para dominar la magia, es decir, concentración, talento, dedicación etc.

\- Sí, Celestia solía decirme que si no hallaba el valor de la amistad mi magia sería tan débil y ruin como mi corazón.

Supay comenzó a reír de forma estridente, el interior de su boca comenzaba expedir una cantidad de aquel humo negro denso.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Cuestionó de pronto la adolescente.

\- Magia negra, maleficio, necromancia, considerar cierta magia como buena y olvidarse del resto suele ser un obstáculo para comprenderla. Aun si se lleva la denominada magia negra en el aprendizaje, esta óptica enceguece el entendimiento de la magia. Verás, las tres respuestas son acertadas, debe existir un individuo, mecanismo o colectivo con la capacidad de controlar magia… más cuando se hace de forma racional como en el caso de los ponis y también el nuestro. Segundo, la cantidad de energía que se puede manipular, que se puede almacenar y/o crear es importante porque puede mantener un hechizo en funcionamiento en un determinado tiempo, incrementar su alcance o su poder. Y tercero, un hechizo es un tipo de flujo, una configuración de movimiento, reacción e interacción de la energía, un hechizo con un tipo de funcionamiento, por ejemplo de crecimiento en plantas, tiende a ser superado con relativa facilidad con un maleficio de muerte y putrefacción.

Realizar un hechizo que envíe una gran cantidad de energía hacia el oponente de forma bruta como un rayo de energía luminosa suele surtir efecto en criaturas que poseen gran cantidad de energía. Y lo interesante es que casi todos piensan que eso es el culmen del poder en la magia. Es por eso que criaturas como Tirek son consideradas extremadamente poderosas.

\- Pero Twilight me contó cómo estuvo a punto de llevar a Equestria a la ruina.

\- Para vencer a criaturas de un manejo tan bruto de la magia, basta con utilizar un hechizo que modifique el funcionamiento de su cerebro. Solo se puede hacer un contrahechizo cuando se entiende el hechizo, una criatura con tan poca comprensión no puede hacerlo, así, con una cantidad ínfima de energía se vence a Tirek sin esfuerzo.

De forma similar los demonios pueden vencer a casi cualquier criatura con relativa facilidad. Sin embargo, debes recordar evitar enfrentarte a dos especies en particular, una es Discord porque su magia es caótica y la otra es a otro demonio.

\- Po

r qué.

\- Porque a partir de la novena generación, como decía antes, se halló la forma por la cual un demonio podía extraerle a otro su núcleo… Un núcleo no solo es un generador de energía negativa; con el tiempo lo convertimos en algo así como una memoria. Cuando un demonio se lo extrae a otro, no solo le quita la vida, roba también sus conocimientos e incrementa su capacidad de producir y almacenar energía, aunque claro, solo se incrementa en porciones pequeñas. Sin embargo ponte a considerar que si quitas el núcleo a cien demonios las porciones pequeñas se hacen más y más grandes.

Llegó la época en la cual los demonios se eliminaron los unos a los otros, todo por el poder, por la capacidad de hacerse mucho más completos, más perfectos.

Yo me enfrenté a muchos, me vi forzado a luchar por mi vida. Sabía que mi creador vendría tarde o temprano por mí y entonces fui yo quien lo buscó. Una vez hallado, tuve que esconderme por mucho tiempo de su percepción ya que me superaba en los tres aspectos de la magia, un ataque frontal sería un suicidio. Pero finalmente, luego de casi mil años de cacería entre demonios, quedaron solo dos que creían haber absorbido todos los núcleos salvo claro el de su adversario.

Sí así lo quieres ver, tu abuelo se enfrentó a muerte, esperé pacientemente hasta que su enfrentamiento redujera a ambos en todos los aspectos; la cantidad de hechizos simultáneos, formas de vida creadas, dimensiones alteradas, unidas, destruidas, los dejó con una energía tan pobre y un cansancio tan grande que parecían dos unicornios realizando magia el uno contra el otro. Fue allí que yo ingresé para acabar con aquella absurda cacería… sin embargo, poco antes de extraer el núcleo de tu abuelo, este lo maldijo para que autodestruyera; no pude reaccionar a tiempo y la maldición se extendió a mi núcleo.

\- ¿Entonces, pereciste por aquel maleficio?

\- No, el hechizo era tan complejo que hasta el final de mi vida no pude comprenderlo del todo, solo mantenerlo a raya. Pero después de haber absorbido el núcleo de tu abuelo, tuve una visión que pronto se hizo recurrente hasta que se hizo pensamiento y con el tiempo en un plan visionario. Liberarnos de esta naturaleza autodestructiva, de todo este mal que atosiga a los demonios desde mucho antes de que los ponis crearan Equestria. Es por eso que regresé aquí. Un demonio tiene la naturaleza de conquistar otras especies para expresar su perfección en estas, las hace evolucionar de determinada manera, los protege y los educa, formas de hacerlo existen millones, preferí mostrarme como un Dios, un guardián. Pero para mi sorpresa su evolución los llevó al momento en el cual me convirtieron en un mero héroe, llegaron al momento en el cual solicitaron su independencia de mí. Aquel día llegué a entender sentimientos que solo un demonio puede comprender. Ver al objeto de su trabajo llegando al grado superior, a la perfección posible dentro de las circunstancias. Por todo el tiempo que los ayude a crearse, construirse y desarrollarse, ignoré que ellos también hacían lo mismo conmigo. Al final, se creó un nexo entre los dos, eran independientes de mí, pero era bienvenido en su sociedad y estimado por ella, de la misma forma yo comencé a institucionalizarme, a hacerme propio de ellos. Al no necesitar de mí más que para convivir y ser el centro de atracción en sus fiestas o días conmemorativos, lentamente comprendieron que yo era una posibilidad a alcanzar, mi poder, mi conocimiento, incluso mi cuerpo era una posibilidad y podrían alcanzarla; pero hasta ese entonces yo no me había dado cuenta de que también yo debía perfeccionarme, porque no era perfección… porque la perfección nunca se alcanza realmente. Desde ese momento comencé a trabajar para crearte. Porque mis debilidades eran ya imborrable, inteligibles. Cuando finalmente terminé de crearte como hechizo, tuve que deshacerme de una gran parte de mi núcleo para dártelo a ti; primero tuve que sacrificar un gran porcentaje de los núcleos que absorbí… me impresionó que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarme; los núcleos fueron ingresados en sus cuerpos, al hacerlo, el tiempo de vida que tendrían aquellos individuos sería corto. Sin embargo lo hicieron sin que lo ordenase, sin que lo pidiera… aquello me hizo sentir parte de aquella sociedad.

Al crearte como un hechizo parasitario mi labor estaba concluida. Pero antes de que pudiera maldecir a una poni contigo, un desastre natural se presentó en Pachapaqariy, las montañas que protegían el lugar de los curiosos comenzaron a expulsar lava, quise ayudar, pero de forma unánime me dijeron que debían hacerlo de forma independiente, si perecían sería porque su voluntad ni su desarrollo fueron lo suficientemente grandes. Comprendieron demasiado bien el pensamiento y la naturaleza de un demonio.

Al morir ellos, sentí que no tenía caso continuar con una vida como la que llevaba, lo perdí todo y no podía vencer los muros que me ataban a un estado de quietud y estancamiento. Aquí mi cuerpo se incineró, dejé de existir como consciencia en el mundo y me quedé como mera energía.

Al ver con sus ojos particulares, la adolescente podía percibir cómo todo el lugar conservaba la energía de su padre, su núcleo destruido liberaba enormes cantidades por todos los rincones.

\- Cuando un demonio muere libera energía negativa, la energía negativa…

\- Es más sutil con la materia orgánica… - Repitió ella, manteniendo sus ojos enfocados en todos los rincones.

\- Esa es la historia de mi muerte, pero lo que debe importarte es la historia de tu vida Sunset Shimmer. Eres importante, la demonio más importante desde el primer demonio en nuestra rama evolutiva.

Un zumbido comenzó a molestar el oído de la adolescente, pronto aquel escenario junto con el rostro de su padre comenzaron a difuminarse.

* * *

Como bien saben, el lanzamiento de Legends of Everfree está programado para el 1° de septiembre y no podía ser en mejor momento, si bien intento hacer de este fic "creíble" necesito terminarlo antes de esa fecha, porque después viene su continuación. Pero no se preocupen, la calidad es algo que siempre he tratado de mantener; bien, nos leemos pronto, cuídense.


	19. Indagar

/SSE

El zumbido no desaparecía, acompañado de una vibración molesta a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, agobiaban a la adolescente de forma constante.

\- Dónde estás. – Le preguntaba al celular mientras su mano se aventuraba por la almohada para encontrar el artefacto.

Cuando finalmente sintió el frio plástico de su celular abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, para acercarlo y observar bien qué estaba pasando. "llamada entrante: Twilight" decía en la pantalla con la foto de su amiga de piel púrpura; con prontitud atendió y con la voz ronca de los primeros momentos del día contestó:

\- Holaaaaa…

\- Sunset, solo llamo para recordarte que nuestra investigación iniciaba hoy, no sabes cuán entusiasmada estoy, apenas dormí anoche… - platicaba del otro lado la adolescente con una explosión de emoción en sus palabras.

\- Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. – Mintió inocentemente la pelifuego poco antes de ponerla al altavoz.

\- Me alegro, espero verte en el laboratorio de la escuela dentro de media hora, no faltes. Aunque claro como irías a faltar si eres parte importante del estudio.

Sunset no tenía voluntad de levantarse, así que recurrió a una de las técnicas más efectivas pero dolorosas que conocía, con un esfuerzo máximo rodó por la cama hasta caer al piso.

\- ¿Estás bien, escuché un fuerte estruendo? – Comunicó del otro lado Twilight.

\- Sí, solo fue el gato… - Le respondió la adolescente mientras observaba a Ocllo en la pared firme como una estatua… ¿Se vería mejor si cambiaba su aspecto al de un gato? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

La criatura se limitó a observar atentamente a la adolescente, su memoria a largo plazo le indicaba que dicha mirada suponía un peligro a su subsistencia; preparándose para un posible ataque extendió sus alas.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. – trató de tranquilizó la de cabello bicolor.

\- ¿Con quién hablas? – Emitió su celular desde el piso.

\- Con el gato… - Fue la respuesta de la de ojos turquesa – Nos vemos allá. – Complementó sin dejar de avanzar lentamente al insecto.

Ocllo sabía que estaba prohibido interrumpir a Sunset en sus conversaciones o presentarse cuando alguien más estaba con ella en cualquier lugar, incluso seguirla al colegio estaba en contra de cualquier norma y estas eran leyes, imperativos que nunca rompería.

\- Está bien… te veo luego. – Colgó la amiga de Sunset, una vez Ocllo reconoció la despedida y el tono del aparato al colgar comenzó a volar.

Sin embargo, Sunset se adelantó al pensamiento escapista del insecto.

\- Quieto Ocllo.

Al instante la criatura se detuvo en el aire; algo le decía que su ama tenía planes macabros. En el aire, mientras volaba se tapó los ojos con sus patas delanteras. Si era igual a Supay, lo castigaría arrancándole algunas extremidades, cosa que ya había hecho, pero antes incrementaría el número de nervios en su cuerpo para incrementar su sufrimiento. De un momento a otro, sintió el sobre estimulante flujo de energía en sus patas producto del contacto directo con la piel de la adolescente, esta lo tomó en el aire evitando soltarlo por el escalofrío que provocaba el sentir sus alas batiéndose con fuerza hasta que estas se detuvieron.

\- Necesito que tomes la forma de un gato, de preferencia uno negro con manchas blancas. – Indicó de inmediato la adolescente sabiendo que la sensación que Ocllo sentía al entrar en contacto con su piel era incentivo suficiente para calmarlo.

\- Ocllo no poder cambiar a especímenes mamíferos, vegetales, reptiles, sinérgicos, astrales, o cualquier tipo, cambios en estructura biológica y genética limitarse únicamente a otros insectos dentro de un margen reducido.

\- Vaya… deseaba que fueras un gato para llevarte conmigo, digo, Fluttershy tiene distintos animales, Rainbow Dash tiene una tortuga, Applejack tiene un perro, lo mismo con Twilight, ah, también Rarity, ella tiene un gato.

\- Petición ser imposible de cumplir por mi cuenta, si desear cambios tan radicales deber usar tu magia.

\- No, eso revelaría mi posición… es una pena, quería una mascota con pelo que acariciar y cepillar.

La criatura puso sus extremidades delanteras frente a su rostro y sus ocho ojos. Poco después su aspecto cambió al de una cucaracha, con sus patas llenas de membranas útiles para sujetarse de cualquier superficie.

\- Ocllo no aconsejar ser mostrado a organismos amigas.

\- ¿Por qué? Ni en Equestria ni aquí tuve una mascota, además tu serías más extravagante que un tigre, por no decir único en tu tipo.

\- Comportamiento de Ocllo poder cambiar hasta el punto de actuar como mascota, pero todavía representar riesgo para identidad de Sunset Shimmer; sugerir abstenerse. – Fueron las palabras del insecto, quien inclinó la cabeza en señal de que cualquiera que fuese la respuesta de Sunset Shimmer la seguiría sin dudar un solo segundo.

La adolescente por su parte tomó en cuenta la observación del insecto, era asombroso el acierto que sus palabras tenían, si deseaba ocultar aquel pequeño secreto de ella a sus amigas, era necesario que la menor parte de este entrara en relación con ellas. Era una mentira, pero sabía bien que era mejor para todos que no lo supieran.

\- Esta vez, creo que tienes la razón.

El insecto se limitó a acercarse al hombro de la adolescente, desde luego, ésta todavía reaccionó con cierto susto, estremeciéndose al sentir una de las antenas del insecto rozando con su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó, evitando utilizar una de sus manos en un acto reflejo para quitar al insecto de su hombro.

\- Si no escuchar mal, Twilight y Sunset Shimmer planear estudiar magia de la amistad, conocimientos ser llamativos para Ocllo, no ser mascota, pero poder imitar muy bien a una plaga de laboratorio. – Afirmó la criatura con su voz algo cambiada de tono, era casi como una súplica.

Sunset se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. Él no representaba problema alguno, ni sería un inconveniente.

\- Si no eres una molestia y no te dejas ver… supongo que puedes ir… pero te llevaré aquí. – Indicó la de cabello bicolor sacando una mochila. – Y si te descubren, no podré hacer mucho por ti entiendes ¿Cierto?

\- No ser problema. – Le respondió el insecto con cierta humildad y tratando de mostrar su agradecimiento con otra reverencia.

Faltaban quince minutos, por lo cual Sunset bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, Celestia era la primera en levantarse, por esa simple razón no podía utilizar la ducha ya que era la directora del CHS quien lo utilizaba. Así que pasó de darse una ducha, para comer unas galletas y sacar una caja de jugo, tomando así un desayuno rápido mientras se dirigía al colegio a solo diez minutos a pie, era una de las grandes ventajas de vivir allí, al menos en lo que le quedaba, no le gustaba sentir que era un perjuicio para Celestia y Luna.

La emoción de la adolescente era tal que a los pocos metros de salir de la casa, pudo recordar un hecho fundamental, observando sus pies, pudo constatarse de que todavía estaba en pijama; con cierta vergüenza al respecto volvió a la residencia para cambiarse; nuevamente evitó despertar a Luna y pasó en silencio por el baño dirigiéndose así a la salida de la casa. Su peinado era el que llevaba siempre, solo que no le había aplicado acondicionador, ni lo había humectado, mucho menos le había dado el tratamiento que solía darle, estaba todo desarreglado. Al darse cuenta de ello, susurró débilmente sabiendo que el insecto en su mochila la escucharía.

\- Si uso un poco de magia para arreglar mi cabello, ¿No revelaré mi posición cierto?

\- No, aunque… - Sin siquiera dejarle tiempo para hablar, Sunset concentró una pequeña cantidad de energía en cada uno de sus cabellos, para que estos adquirieran la forma deseada en el orden preciso, incluso pudo humectarlos para que tuvieran ese brillo singular que tanto le gustaba tener.

Ocllo se limitó a callarse, tratando de comprender la causa de tomar un riesgo tan innecesario.

En menos de diez minutos, la de piel ámbar llegó al colegio, en las escaleras del ingreso, tras la estatua – portal, Twilight estaba sentada con una especie de libro con anotaciones y algunas notas pegadas; conociéndola, era muy seguro que estaban organizados perfectamente. Cuando finalmente llegó, tiró la caja de jugo a la basura para saludarla con la mano.

\- Llegaste justo a tiempo, pensé que te retrasarías.

\- Nada de eso Twi. ¿Alguna novedad interesante?

\- No mucho, mi hermano ultimadamente pasa mucho menos tiempo en casa y creo que tiene algunos problemas con Cadance o algo, porque ni siquiera se ven seguido.

Sunset se impresionó de la confianza que su amiga de piel púrpura le tenía; no obstante, sabía bien que ella deseaba con todas sus ganas iniciar con la investigación "a su estilo", no tenía idea de a dónde llegarían exactamente, pero al menos era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo junto con ella.

\- Bueno, ¿lista para iniciar con la investigación o como se le diga?

\- Sí. – Le respondió la adolescente con los ojos iluminados de repente; su aspecto se parecía al de un niño en dulcería.

Ambas amigas ingresaban dentro del colegio para dirigirse al laboratorio; aunque Sunset ya tenía cierto presentimiento al respecto, quizás una suerte de dejavú de lo que pasaría dentro.

/ SST

El temor era algo desconocido a ese punto, la lucha que Wane llevaba contra sí mismo tenía idas y venidas, pero durante las últimas horas, recostado en la incómoda cama en la cual se hospedaba, parecía perder de forma humillante, era como si su voluntad no tuviera capacidad de resistir a aquel impulso tan primitivo, tan denigrante; sabía, entendía que era innecesario el relacionarse con la muchacha de veinte años.

Y sin embargo… le preocupaba en extremo que ella tuviera una cita, un compromiso una velada de posibilidades con un humano macho; competencia, instinto de conservación, probablemente hasta la competencia por un organismo que reconocía como superior a la media, después aquel impulso lo atacaba de distintos ángulos; celos, miedo, angustia, dolor, pesadumbre, recuerdos, incluso un sentimiento de amenaza. Completamente desquiciantes, aquellos "sentimientos" mantenían su cabeza funcionando a una pequeña fracción.

Tenía un asunto más importante que atender que una simple humana que nada importaba dentro de sus planes futuros. De pronto el celular comenzó a sonar despertándolo de su trance.

\- ¿Hablo con el inspector Wane? – Preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado.

\- Sí, tiene la información que solicité.

\- Hallamos a las estudiantes sospechosas dentro del área que solicitó, le enviaré la información mediante correo electrónico; no obstante, me gustaría recordarle que la escuelas Canterlot tiene un crecimiento de su población estudiantil inversamente proporcional a la cantidad de alumnos migrantes de la preparatoria Cristal. Esa es toda la información que pude conseguir…

\- De acuerdo, la otra mitad de su paga por el servicio llegará a las seis en punto de la tarde de hoy, gracias por su cooperación. – Señaló finalmente el joven de forma amistosa pero al mismo tiempo insatisfecho.

Casi en el mismo instante en el que colgó, marcó a otro número. Si ella podía cambiar su aspecto, podía entonces cambiar su edad y si tenía la capacidad de generar materia, tranquilamente podía entrar al sistema con más de una identidad, era fácil corromper a los humanos.

\- Señor Wane, me preguntaba cuándo iría a llamar de nuevo ¿Qué necesita?

\- Esta es fácil Hidden, necesito que me des la información de la cantidad de personas ilegales que tienen registrados o de sospechas, necesito los lugares donde se reúnen, la hora a la cual puedo encontrarlos y los lugares donde habitan; pero eso no es todo, también quiero que me consigas los datos de nuevos ciudadanos de esta ciudad y de las circundantes en los últimos cinco años.

\- Ese sí que es un pedido grande ¿Alguna razón en específico?

\- Nada que te pueda interesar; lo único que necesitas saber es que te esperan diez mil por adelantado y cuarenta mil… lo subiré a cincuenta mil si haces bien tu trabajo.

\- Claro que lo haré Señor Wane, tendré todo listo para dentro de unas seis horas si usted sube la paga a cincuenta y cinco.

\- Sesenta si lo tienes dentro de cinco.

\- Es un places hacer negocios con usted. – Dijo la voz masculina del otro lado.

Finalmente Wane colgó el teléfono.

En sus enfrentamientos, dos veces habían sido en algún rincón de la ciudad del norte, ambas ella había salido inmediatamente del lugar, pero lo importante era que tanto en el primero como en el segundo inició en dicha ciudad, o sea que no se movió a ningún lugar más; después estaba el hecho de que estaba en ese mundo por más tiempo que él. Además de tener una racionalidad distinta. Wane rondaba de lugar en lugar dentro de su habitación. Hasta que tocaron la puerta. De inmediato fue a abrirla para recibir con seriedad a un repartidor.

\- Buenos días, ¿Es usted Gloom Wane?

\- Sí, ¿Tiene mi pedido?

\- Desde luego, la biblioteca de periódicos del sitio , aunque es un poco cutre cuando estamos en una edad digital. – Opinó el sujeto de vestimenta azul en lo que varios sujetos vestidos de forma similar comenzaban a ingresar a la habitación con montacargas manuales, dejando cajas y cajas llenas de periódicos en distintos lugares del piso.

\- Todavía no me llevo del todo bien con las máquinas. – Explicitó el joven.

\- Firme aquí por favor. – Solicitó el sujeto.

Una vez hecho, todos los repartidores salieron de inmediato de la habitación. Ahora Wane Tanía los periódicos del país de los últimos dos años llenaban la mitad de la habitación, pero eran absolutamente necesarios.

Continuando con la búsqueda… Racionalidad completamente subvertida… pronto recordó nuevamente las palabras de aquella demonio

 _\- Me refiero a que… mírate, estás obsesionado con el poder… créeme, yo te entiendo, conozco bien el estado en que estás, tienes miedo, estás solo._

Solo… soledad, miedo… miedo a la soledad. Si entendía ese supuesto miedo era en realidad porque ella lo sentía; entonces ella no debería estar sola… es decir, conformaba parte de una sociedad o micro sociedad, así se explicaba que no cambiase de ubicación por un gran rango. Ella tenía determinadas relaciones con determinados humanos o criaturas de aquel mundo.

Entonces… ella estaba en aquella ciudad.

Con aquella primera importante premisa, Wane llegó al segundo paso.

Si ella estaba en aquella ciudad y pasó probablemente mucho tiempo sin terminar su desarrollo, su energía debió ser liberada en algún momento, bajo diversas circunstancias, peligros o incluso emociones considerando su racionalidad, su pensamiento y probablemente un cerebro similar al de un humano. Entonces, eso era lo que debía buscar en los periódicos e internet. Sucesos imprevistos, catástrofes o fenómenos no planeados. Estaba a pocos pasos de hallar a esa demonio antes de que esta lo hallara a él, pues en ese caso, sería su fin.

Colocando una de sus manos sobre la pila de periódicos, pudo percibir con suma precisión cada configuración de tinta, distinguiendo así las letras de los recuadros e imágenes, organizó toda la información que ingresaba por medio de su percepción. En menos de un minuto sabía al derecho y al revés todo lo escrito en dichos periódicos, poniéndole toda la atención a los periódicos de aquella ciudad pronto pudo descubrir cosas interesantes:

The Cloudsdale Journal, Martes 18 de junio de 2013

Juego de luces sorprende a toda la media zona este, según muchos casi podía emular la luz causada por una explosión.

"Cualquiera que hubiese sido la fiesta llevada a cabo en Canterlot High sin duda fue una colosal." Afirma Blind Roll, uno de los ciudadanos jóvenes quienes pudieron ver el espectáculo de luces.

The Royal Newspaper, Jueves 20 de junio de 2013

Sorprendiendo a la multitud de estudiantes de Canterlot High, durante el mediodía ocurrió un accidente con las tuberías de gas, afortunadamente no hubo heridos; debido a la profundidad en la cual se encontraba la tubería; sin embargo, lo que si se produjo fue un cráter en el patio frontal de la escuela. Especialistas señalan que se debió a una fuga de gas y a un estado deplorable de las conexiones eléctricas.

The Royal Newspaper, Domingo Septiembre 27 de 2014

Batalla de bandas de Canterlot High cierra nuevamente con espectáculo único de luces.

La imagen estaba en blanco y negro, Wane no podía reconocer bien los detalles por la impresión de baja resolución. Mas era algo tan revelador porque al ver un haz de luz llegar al cielo pudo constatarse de que definitivamente allí yacía magia implicada, energía.

El animal social, Viernes 10 de junio de 2016

Recaudación de fondos para la CHS tiene prevista la participación de animales del refugio, los cuales presentan una domesticación de un nivel increíblemente alto; según muchos de los que ya compraron sus respectivos boletos, el espectáculo mayor será el concierto que darán las Rainboms, una banda escolar que causó furor en su comunidad escolar.

Al analizar la imagen de cinco por siete, había un grupo de adolescentes posando, pero de estas una le llamó la atención y logró confundir a Wane, una de aquellas muchachas que seguramente era integrante de las Rainboms tenía un rostro familiar, extremadamente familiar… Al principio no pudo creerlo, pero finalmente tuvo que aceptar un hecho incuestionable. Aquella muchacha tenía dos tonalidades de gris en su cabello y sus ojos de casi igual configuración que.

\- Sunset Shimmer. – Susurró, impresionándose de la casualidad, la enorme casualidad que se presentaba.

Era más que probable que fueran dos personas distintas, que la demonio tomara la forma de aquel la versión adolescente de la hembra humana que conocía muy bien. Pero ¿Por qué ella y no otra?

Esa pregunta no tendría una respuesta precisa si no era respondida por ella en persona; de momento tenía la información precisa, sabía dónde estaba, sabía cómo era y definitivamente tenía la sospecha de con quiénes se relacionaba. La imagen de las seis muchachas observando a la cámara, todas con miradas y posturas diferentes, con actitudes diversas se grababa en la memoria de Wane con extrema exactitud, al menos hasta donde se lo permitía la calidad de la imagen en el papel periódico. Lamentablemente era domingo, sus posibilidades de hallarla en la institución educativa eran mínimas.

Aunque podía tratar de indagar en algunas preguntas con la Sunset Shimmer real.

/ SSE

El tiempo de descanso servía de mucho, instalar algunos equipos, verificar otros y por supuesto planificar qué harían durante los meses siguientes de investigación era algo que mantuvo a ambas adolescentes en un debate constante, de la misma forma, la metodología a usar era una cuestión grave que muy probablemente no tenía una solución exacta, de momento Twilight pensó en hacer una medición de las actividades de sus amigas, monitorearlas mientras realizaban distintas actividades, a lo cual Sunset Shimmer se opuso de forma rápida, pues ya tenía más de una mala experiencia. Compartiendo así sus conclusiones y la incapacidad de llegar a respuestas significativas más que equipos destruidos cambiaron a un método deductivo, partiendo de los conocimiento previo que Sunset Shimmer tenía.

\- Twilight, antes de iniciar con todo esto, debe quedarte claro que esta magia de la amistad no es algo que solamente debes entender dentro del laboratorio, también es algo que debes sentir fuera de este, bajo ninguna circunstancia es prudente separarnos de nuestras amigas, es más; con el tiempo estoy segura de que serán de gran ayuda. – Agregó la de cabello bicolor a la conversación.

\- Bueno, tu eres la experta en la magia, entonces, tomaré registro exacto de lo que hacemos con ellas y lo que siento, sus causas…

En la mesa de metal habían varios objetos entre ellos dos blocs de notas, desde luego, la de piel púrpura comenzó a escribir los primeros garabatos dentro del que sería su diario de campo.

Sunset de inmediato puso una de sus manos sobre la de su amiga.

\- Me refiero a sentir de verdad, dejándole paso a la parte "irracional" de tu cerebro, déjate llevar, ríe, compórtate de forma inmadura, disfruta de las tardes; si las observas de forma objetiva y fría el conocimiento que extraerás será mucho menor; la magia no solo es fórmulas o leyes, también es sentimientos, control… Uno de los fundamentos básicos es el siguiente.

De inmediato Twilight encendió una grabadora, cosa que Sunset permitió.

\- La magia es tanto aplicación como teoría, en la realidad ambas son inseparables.

\- ¿Y en un campo teórico?

\- Existía un unicornio que lo intentó, resulta que cuando trataba de hacer los conjuros estos salían mal.

\- Pero por qué.

\- Sospecho que por la incapacidad de tener este vínculo entre ambas caras en la manipulación de la magia.

\- De acuerdo, seguiré esta ley… aunque no dudes que estará en constante comprobación.

Seguidamente Twilight sacó una lista de todo un cuaderno que abarcaba las diversas áreas que se le ocurrieron para investigar.

\- Sé que es mucho, estos seis meses nos bastarán para algunas investigaciones como mucho, pero las principales son ¿Qué hace posible el control de la magia? ¿Qué características tiene la magia? Y ¿Cuáles es la relación entre magia y materia?

Sunset no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente mal; pues en cierta medida estaba mintiéndole a su amiga científica, pues mantenía sus conocimientos recientes a raya y solamente procuraba darle los que tenía anteriormente como unicornio. Mas todavía existían ciertos puntos importantes para ella en lo respectivo al control y bajo qué circunstancias debería usarse.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir algo distinto por aquella muchacha frente a ella, sabía que no era la Twilight de Equestria, a la cual estaba acostumbrada previamente, quien reconocía como una amiga y en gran medida una salvadora… su primera amiga real en la vida. Pero aun así, le recordaba constantemente a esa poni, a tal grado que muchas veces necesitaba escuchar sus palabras, la valoraba de forma especial. Era algo indebido pues era alguien totalmente diferente; mas no podía dejar de evocar en ella cierto parecido con la primera, su personalidad era increíblemente similar, obsesiva con el orden, algo petulante con sus conocimientos, pero una gran diferencia era que era un poco más tímida, bueno, no podía evitar pensar la razón principal; su anterior colegio había sido un verdadero infierno.

Incluso la Twilight de Equestria había tenido una gran incapacidad de adaptarse al colegio en sus primeros días, pero luego… en fin, no tenía caso recordar aquellos tiempos ni sucesos, no la ayudaban en nada y ultimadamente solo despertaban pensamientos sobre sus pesadillas.

\- Sunset, ¿Estás bien? – Le espetó la adolescente al darse cuenta de que la de pelo bicolor se le quedó viendo como idiota por más de un minuto.

\- Nada… solo trataba de recordar todo lo que sé o sabía antes de venir aquí.

\- Ya que hablamos de esto, Sunset, cómo hiciste para adaptarte a la escuela. – Cuando la adolescente de piel ámbar volteó para incrementar su atención en la de cabello morado, esta miró hacia otro lado, unió sus manos y respiró profundamente esperando no ofenderla. – Ya sabes, ahora soy una nueva alumna y todavía no sé cómo hacerlo, aun cuando aquí nadie intenta ridiculizarme ni nada.

Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la de ojos turquesa comenzó a ponerse su guardapolvo imitando a su amiga de ojos violeta. Ambas compartían un desliz en el pasado, aquella mera experiencia hacía el vínculo todavía más significativo porque tanto Sunset como Twilight se sentían más comprendidas por la otra en comparación con el resto de sus amigas. Así pues se componía la interesante amistad entre ambas.

\- Te seré sincera, yo llegué a este colegio a separar y dominar; todavía recuerdo los incidentes por los cuales los muchachos me temieron, no tuve miedo en enfrentar a todos aquí dentro a espaldas de la directora y la subdirectora; todavía recuerdo a todos en el pasillo, enserio me temían.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Ya te lo dije, los separé, extorsioné y en el caso de un muchacho o dos que trataron de vencerme con fuerza bruta, bueno, digamos que no lo lograron. – Afirmó la adolescente sin dejar de sentirse avergonzada por aquellos momentos en los cuales se sintió tan retorcidamente bien que apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en algo que no fuera su futura venganza contra la princesa Celestia y consecuentemente contra toda Equestria. – Pero no interpretes esto como una invitación. – Bromeó riendo junto con Twilight.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Cuestionó la de piel púrpura con gran interés.

\- Pues, al principio creí que era porque era mi destino… sabes… vives toda tu vida sintiéndote como una poni que no tiene valor para el resto… después te das cuenta de que puedes valer mucho, pero mucho más que todos juntos si te atreves a valerte por tu cuenta, a superarlos en lo que fuera y lo mío era la magia. Poco después, despiertas un día y te das cuenta de que todo el mundo es una barrera que no te permite llegar todo lo lejos que puedes llegar, empezando por tu maestra de magia, los demás ponis, las fiestas, las pérdidas de tiempo… hasta que llega el momento en que todo el mundo te enfrenta a ti y no te queda otra que escapar.

Cuando llegué a este mundo sabía bien qué no debía permitirme perder otra vez, no, esta vez yo sería quien dominaría, yo vencería a todo el mundo. Luego llegó tu contraparte a este mundo y el resto es historia contada. – Afirmó de forma tranquila la de cabello bicolor sin dejar de sentirse agradecida por la nueva oportunidad que hasta ese día aprovechaba al ciento por ciento.

\- Ya veo. – Fue la respuesta que Twilight pudo dar, pues ella también recodaba parte de los sucesos mientras fue Midnight Sparkle, era en extremo curioso que su memoria se viese afectada de tal manera, solo recordaba el rostro de Sunset Shimmer cambiado, el hecho de estar flotando en el aire, después de una gran cantidad de energía fluyendo por su cuerpo… pero durante todo ese tiempo la invadía un gran terror, una impotencia frente a un impulso que estaba obligándola a hacer cosas terribles, se desconocía, no era ella misma o al menos así pareció durante todos los breves recuerdos que tenía. Salvo claro por la voz de su perro quien llamó su atención por un tiempo, después Sunset la tomaba de la mano para liberarla de aquella conciencia extraña que la invadía.

El silencio comenzó a generarse hasta que Twilight sacó un par de jeringas así como varios frascos llenos de líquidos diferentes.

\- Esta parte es algo difícil, necesito muestras de sangre de ambas, las pondré en estas soluciones para ver si tienen algunas reacciones y también pondré algunas muestras al microscopio. – Así veremos si existe al menos una relación entre la magia y la materia. Después necesito analizar con estos electrodos el funcionamiento de nuestros cerebros… ver si tal vez tienen algún cambio o algo.

\- De acuerdo, solo te recomiendo no poner a las chicas a tocar instrumento, por poco termino enyesada al realizar esos experimentos.

\- ¿Tienes algún registro de todo el tiempo que las monitoreaste?

\- Fue destruido junto con una laptop, un procesador, electrodos y uno que otro instrumento. – Aclaró la de ojos turquesa sonriendo por las extrañas anécdotas que quedaban de su investigación.

Mientras Twilight extraía sangre de la de cabello bicolor no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el contacto de las manos frías de Sunset en su brazo, definitivamente eran extrañas, quizás debido a la magia.

\- Si estás pensando en mis manos frías, es porque mi circulación en ellas es menor de lo común…

\- De acuerdo.

Desde luego, un miedo que la pelifuego no había vencido desde potrilla eran las agujas, así que mordiendo su chequera esperó con los ojos cerrados a que la punta de la aguja ingresase en su brazo para finalmente extraerle sangre; la sensación que le producía era todavía más extraña, aquella pequeña succión era poco común e incrementaba más el dolor que ella sentía.

\- Ya terminé. – Aclaró Twilight para que inmediatamente Sunset se pusiera de nuevo su guardapolvo y tomara el brazo de Twilight, haciéndoles sentir nuevamente sus manos frías.

\- Aquí voy Twilight.

\- Ohí que eras algo vengativa pero no tanto. – Expresó en forma de burla la adolescente de piel púrpura.

\- O, no digas eso de mí, soy toda una santa, llego a casa a tiempo, me doy una ducha a menudo y no hago caso a los jóvenes desaventurados. – Agregó con voz firme la adolescente de piel ámbar recordando al seminario de educación sexual de hace un mes atrás.

Twilight y ella rieron con cierta ironía, ninguna de las dos era intachable y eso era lo que le daba gracia a la situación. Con cierta dificultad, Sunset extrajo sangre a su amiga, quien de inmediato comenzó a distribuirla en cantidades exactas dentro de los distintos recipientes, los cuales fueron almacenados en distintos compartimentos donde las temperaturas serían más o menos constantes, aquel laboratorio no les podía ofrecer una diversidad de instrumentos, pero tenía lo suficiente para mantenerlas ocupadas por un tiempo.

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo se siente vivir con Celestia? - Preguntó Twilight mientras llevaba una caja negra a la mesa metálica para ponerla frente a su amiga, una prueba algo complicada las aguardaba.

\- Pues qué te puedo decir, es algo raro, porque antes vivía con la princesa Celestia y ahora esto… aunque reconozco que es una magnífica anfitriona, siento como si me estuviera aprovechando de su hospitalidad.

\- Sí, ella misma se ofreció para hospedarte en su casa. – Señaló la científica mientras daba unas vueltas a una manivela.

\- ¿Qué es eso Twilight? – Cuestionó Sunset señalando el extraño objeto con dos varas de metal. Unidos a dos cables.

\- Básicamente es un transformador, convierte la energía cinética en eléctrica, entre más vueltas dé con esta manivela y a mayor velocidad, mayor carga género. Ahora solo cargo el aparato con una cantidad de energía débil… Estuve pensando en la magia como energía, porque así parece ser.

\- Y lo es… pero no creo que sea energía eléctrica precisamente.

\- Eso es algo que no sé ¿Y tú?

\- Pues no; tampoco lo sé con toda certeza, pero no creo que sea una gran idea tratar de forzar la magia.

\- Solo quiero ver si reacciona o no. – Espetó Twilight manteniendo su mirada centrada con precisión en la de Sunset, si había algún cambio debía ser visto tanto por ella como por una cámara infrarroja que tomó prestada de su hermano.

\- Tres, dos

\- Prométeme que no dolerá. – Solicitó Sunset poco antes de que las terminaciones metálicas hicieran contacto con su cuerpo.

De inmediato el pelo perfecto de la adolescente se despeinó, seguidamente sintió una descarga que la hizo estremecer, aunque no le dolió en gran medida.

\- Hey.

\- No te prometí nada… lo siento. – Se disculpó Twilight mientras se dirigía a su computadora para revisar la corta grabación… pero nada, no había surgido ningún cambio en específico.

\- Bueno, ya son las diez y treinta, es hora de marcharnos. – Afirmó con toda seguridad la de cabello bicolor.

\- Sí, supongo que continuaremos mañana, solo déjame revisar que las muestras de sangre estén en el lugar preciso y con la temperatura correcta. – Señaló Twilight.

* * *

¿Qué planea Wane? ¿Qué pasará con ambas Sunset Shimmer? ¿Por qué el fic es bastante extraño? Bueno, olvidando la última pregunta, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo; nos leemos pronto.


	20. Indagar 2

Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer mantenían a Wane confundido, más que todo cuando lo observaba directamente, sin embargo, comprendía la prontitud de la desaparición del molesto sentimiento, solo faltaban unos pocos días más y dejaba de lado su preocupación por analizar dicho sentimiento.

\- Necesito que me digas si alguna vez oíste hablar de una tal Sun Shine. – El joven mantenía una expresión seria, haciendo del ambiente cargado de suspenso.

\- No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Sunset mantenía su interés en el tema ¿Quién podría ser esa persona?

\- ¿Facilitaste tu foto de 15 a 17 años a alguien en el pasado?

\- No, no me gustan las fotos. – Aclaró la veinteañera fuera de toda comprensión de las palabras de su amigo, quien mantenía en alto aquel nombre extraño.

\- ¿Nunca estudiaste en Canterlot High?

\- Te dije que no… ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas? – Cuestionó la de ojos turquesas más ansiosa a causa del comportamiento extraño del hombre que ahora se situaba cada vez más cerca y con una expresión exasperada.

Wane mantuvo el silencio por mucho tiempo, estaban en el departamento de Sunset, en un sillón de color verde claro, el alfombrado gris de terciopelo en sobre el cual se encontraban sus pies era un verdadero problema.

Aún tenía en la cabeza una idea que podría resolver sus problemas respecto a la falta de concentración y las molestas interrupciones en sus pensamientos, la imagen de Sunset Shimmer era de por sí un problema después de hallar a su objetivo. Ahora también tenía cierta reticencia al momento de pensar en la demonio, pues al momento de recordar su imagen en el periódico, era casi inevitable que recordara a Sunset Shimmer, sus palabras "tengo una cita con alguien más", de inmediato trataba de indagar quién era ese "alguien más"…

Era lamentable, pero necesitaba eliminar a Sunset Shimmer, si no podía utilizar su magia para cambiar la configuración de su cerebro, entonces debía quitar el objeto de su deseo, emoción o lo que fuera de en medio, así podría pensar claramente, así podría enfocar sus esfuerzos en eliminar a la demonio, tomar su núcleo y después empezar con la retoma de Pachapaqariy, los conocimientos de su creador estaban almacenados allí, pero primero debía asegurarse de tener todo el poder posible.

Bien… ya no era tiempo para pensar más, Sunset estaba terriblemente cansada, según ella había tenido una noche bastante agitada, un baile y se la había pasado hasta altas horas de la madrugada junto a su cita; debido a ello estaba a punto de dormitar aproximadamente cada cinco minutos, el momento era ahora.

\- Es que vi a una de esas identidades falsas de My Stable con tu foto en su portada… nada grave…

Sunset ni siquiera tuvo una reacción fuerte, solamente se recostó en el sillón, realmente estaba cansada. Wane dio un pequeño paseo a una ventana ubicada detrás del sillón, de inmediato puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la veinteañera, la confianza de esta era tal que dejó que lo hiciera, manteniéndose expectante a la razón de ello.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo tan cansada, déjame darte un pequeño masaje.

Desde luego, la medición exacta de presión, fuerza y de contacto en lugares clave era preciso para relajar los músculos de la veinteañera. Sus hombros comenzaban a relajarse, podía sentir su circulación bajando, incluso su respiración se hacía más aletargada.

Era simple, solo debía sujetar su cuello con ambas manos con la fuerza suficiente, evitar que gritara y esconder el cuerpo en algún lugar cercano; si tenía claro el tiempo necesario para encontrar al culpable de un crimen, excedía al tiempo en el cual su núcleo, cuerpo y energía se vieran recuperados.

\- Wane, enserio eres un buen sujeto, pero te agradecería que dejaras de hacer esto. – Inquirió de pronto la veinteañera cambiando su tono de voz y de la misma forma su cuerpo se tensó.

De inmediato el joven de ojos turquesa pudo percatarse del cambio drástico, sin dejar de sujetar el cuello de Sunset comenzó a registrar de forma rápida su cuerpo, el simple tacto y ya pudo percatarse de la cantidad de moretones que tenía, varios capilares estaban dañados, los músculos de su brazo derecho estaban exhaustos, sus muslos tenían varias marcas de arañazos, no muy a lo lejos, en su dormitorio estaba el vestido a medio romper, con la tela corrida. Finalmente su pulso volvía a incrementarse, la cantidad de adrenalina en su sangre se incrementaba, sus pupilas se dilataban. Pero poco antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tenía un pequeño corte en su pelvis.

Algo se apoderó de Wane, un sentimiento que por mucho venció todo control que mantenía; Sunset todavía no podía observar el rostro de Wane, por fortuna para este, pues sus ojos eran ya una bruma absolutamente obscura, como si sus ojos hubieran desaparecido por completo. Aquel sentimiento en particular lo guiaba en un impulso irracional, deseaba eliminar al responsable, hallarlo, de un momento a otro, soltó el cuello de Sunset para pasar observar hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Cuestionó de pronto sin poder fingir la furia que pronto comenzó a apoderarse de él.

\- Un idiota al que dejé, no sé por qué; pero siempre me tocan los peores hombres de este mundo.

\- La pregunta es tonta pero ¿Estás bien? – Indagó el hombre manteniendo su rostro lleno de preocupación al respeto, afortunadamente Sunset todavía no podía observar su rostro directamente.

\- Bueno, si te refieres al dolor del cuerpo, pues no, pero me siento mejor por haber terminado con ese imbécil, me esforcé para que las cosas salieran bien… pero no puedes cambiar a los idiotas.

Wane finalmente pudo contra aquel sentimiento, pensando en que no era su problema, en que quizás no había cabida en su mundo para preocuparse por problemas tan mundanos como una simple discusión llevada al extremo con su ex. Pero aun así…

\- Quién es… - inquirió el de piel grisácea.

\- Nadie importante Wane, no pienses que no puedo cuidarme sola o que necesito a un tipo defendiéndome, no soy alguien débil ni una doncella de Disney. – Aclaró de forma seria la veinteañera, recuperando su carácter normal.

Aquellas palabras eran suficientes, pero tuvieron un efecto diferente al que Sunset esperaba, de pronto Sunset se hizo realmente atractiva para Wane, ella estaba furiosa, no deseaba que alguien la protegiera, ni lo necesitaba, pero era esa independencia la cual la hacía superior a muchas personas en aquel mundo, era ese pensamiento el cual el lado completamente racional de Wane podía apreciar, pues ignorando los efectos químicos de su cerebro inconsciente, aquellas palabras demostraban una cualidad que solamente los mejores podían tener, al menos en el caso de los demonios.

\- Nunca lo pensé; siempre fuiste alguien dura como para pensarlo. – Respondió de forma hábil el joven poco antes de volver a poner sus manos en los hombros de la pelifuego.

\- Sin embargo, con lo que necesitas ayuda es con quitarte los moretones; conozco algunos remedios caseros muy útiles. – Expresó de forma relajada el de cabello negro, invitando con sus manos a su amiga a recostarse y quitarse la chaqueta de cuero.

\- Estás loco si piensas que voy a dejarme auscultar por alguien que no es médico.

\- Confía en mí, te prometo que no pensaré mal ni haré nada que no sea ayudarte a reducir el dolor o borrar esas feas marcas.

Las palabras de Wane eran extremadamente convincentes, hasta ese día Sunset no podía evitar sentir cierta impresión por la confianza que le despertaba, era difícil creer que eran amigos cuando todo el mundo, incluso quienes no conocían pensaba que eran algo distinto. Mientras pensaba en aquello, comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta para mostrar la parte superior de su pijama rosa, desde luego esta era holgada.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso no decías que nadie era realmente generoso a causa de no buscar realmente suprimir el dolor de otros sino el de uno mismo al verlos?

\- Bueno, si nos ponemos en ese plan, digamos que todavía deseo verte en bikini. – Afirmó en sentido de burla él dejándose llevar por la situación.

\- Incluso en momentos como estos no dejas de ser un pervertido y fastidioso. – Aclaró Sunset mientras trataba de relajarse al comenzar a sentir las palmas de Wane rozar por su abdomen.

Desde luego, el de ojos turquesa sabía bien dónde hallar todas las marcas y malos recuerdos en el cuerpo de Sunset, de inmediato tomó un vaso de cristal de la mesa, así como un poco de requesón.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso? – Cuestionó la de cabello bicolor observando de reojo la concentración con la cual él se metía a la tarea.

En realidad pensaba distraer la atención de la paciente, no conocía forma alguna de curar sus heridas ni de desaparecer los moretones de su cuerpo sin utilizar magia, el vaso, el requesón y un encendedor eran meras tapaderas del proceso real de restauración.

\- Confía en mí; pronto estarás igual de suculenta que antes.

\- Enserio Wane, te estás propasando. – Advirtió la veinteañera con algo de desconfianza.

\- Sabes que no sé cuándo parar. Ahora…

Prendiendo el encendedor y colocando el vaso sobre la pelvis de Sunset Shimmer pudo lograr engañarla o al menos eso pensó.

\- Vi ese truco en una película de Karate, no me digas que…

Pronto la de ojos turquesa sintió un calor en su herida; Wane por su parte concentraba una mínima cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano para que al entrar en contacto con la piel de ella, pudiera reponer su herida y recuperar el tono natural de su piel.

Todo el tiempo que Wane pasó auscultando con sus manos calientes el cuerpo de Sunset, esta no pudo evitar notar el cuidado con el que realizaba la empresa, realmente no tenía más intención que ayudarla, aunque poca era su creencia en que realmente estuviera logrando algo. Aquel calor leve en un punto seguramente era por el vaso y el calor del fuego del encendedor. Finalmente él dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo para levantarse e invitarla a hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Sunset se levantó levemente su camisa para dormir, sin poder hallar la cicatriz ni la cortada, de inmediato abrió la boca con impresión.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Preguntó impresionada la de ojos turquesa.

\- Te dije que confiaras, es un secreto gubernamental, tendría que matarte si te lo dijera. – Dijo entre dientes y con una imitación barata de alguna película de acción.

\- Si claro señor secretillos. Gracias de todas formas… - Espetó algo resignada la de cabello bicolor. – Bueno, hoy es domingo así que no hay tanto trabajo, si quieres puedes presentarte mañana. – Aclaró una vez más regresando al mundo de su negocio para ganarse la vida.

Claro, claro, quiero trabajar desde hoy, me siento revivido.

\- Apuesto que sí. – Respondió algo inquieta la pelifuego.

Cuando Wane se levantó para dirigirse a la salida, fue interrumpido por la voz de su amiga, quien con cierta autoridad, pero al mismo tiempo, cierto cariño se dirigió hacia este.

\- Prométeme que esta vez no te irás, eras uno de los mejores guardias de seguridad que tuve.

\- Solo si me prometes que no volverás con un idiota y me invitas a comer esta noche.

\- Trato hecho. – Cerró la veinteañera poco antes de que Wane abriese la puerta principal para salir de su departamento. Esta por su parte se limitó a tenderse en el sillón; estaba exhausta, pero por alguna razón: contenta.

/ SSE

El rostro de Sunset Shimmer era acariciado de forma suave por el viento proveniente del sur. Su cabello se agitaba dulcemente a su son, sus ojos sin embargo miraban de forma centrada el atardecer; era noche de películas en casa de Applejack solo que todavía la noche no llegaba y todas fueron a pedir permiso a sus respectivas casas y ella… bueno, de pronto no pudo ir junto con Applejack, de pronto no podía dejar de pensar en el peligro que sus amigas corrían, incluso en lo ingenua que era tratando de ignorar el problema en lugar de enfrentarlo. La cuestión era que no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Era claro que él, estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de quitarle su núcleo, incluso si ello implicara dañar a inocentes, a sus amigas… ahora podía ver claramente la seriedad del asunto, mejor dicho, ahora ya no ignoraba más la realidad.

Allí, parada en la azotea de Canterlot High sus pensamientos cobraban vida, de pronto todo adquiría un sentido nuevo. Quienquiera que fuera, donde fuese que estuviera, seguramente aguardaba el momento oportuno para atacar si es que no estaba tramando un plan ya. Cierta emoción la invadía por completo. Sabía bien que él estaba todavía en proceso de recuperación, pero necesitaba intentarlo.

De un momento a otro, voluntariamente comenzó a liberar energía en su entorno, esta no originaba ni cambio ni fenómeno alguno todavía. Estaba preparada para su llegada, anteriormente había vencido; ahora necesitaba volver a hacerlo, pero de forma definitiva. Solo así podría liberarse de la amenaza.

Sus ojos comenzaron a obscurecerse hasta perderse, necesitaba tener una visión amplia de su entorno; de un momento a otro, aquella extraña percepción regresó, mostrándole hasta a las partículas más insignificantes a su alrededor. Tenía pensados una diversidad de hechizos a utilizar en el caso de que él llegara.

Pero antes de todo eso, estaba segura de que podía hablar con él de que al menos podría tratar de convencerlo a cambiar de opinión respecto a la razón por la cual deseaba robarle el núcleo; si su intento no funcionaba, no tendría otra más que acabarlo. Le había vencido una vez, así que estaba segura de su capacidad.

Sin embargo, él no osaba aparecerse, por mucho que pusiera un cebo tan claro, la energía liberada era excesiva, era como un faro invitándolo a aparecerse, sin embargo este ni se atrevía a asomar su rostro en toda el área.

\- Vamos, esto es lo que deseabas. – Susurraba entre dientes, esperando que oyese sus palabras

De un momento a otro, Sunset decidió usar la energía que iba liberando; en un santiamén el hechizo de transportación la llevó hasta una cordillera, en la cima de una montaña rocosa observaba la lluvia bajar de forma torrencial, no muy a lo lejos las cumbres de otras montañas rebosantes de vegetación y vida comenzaban a iluminarse por los rayos de la tormenta en medio de la noche más obscura.

Sin embargo él ni siquiera daba señales de aparecer; era evidente que no estaba en estado para librar una batalla en contra de ella. Con cierto ímpetu de llamar la atención de su ansiado antagonista, Sunset tomó control de la energía a su alrededor para convertirla en flujo, finalmente toda aquella energía comenzaba a convertirse en magia. Sin previo aviso, las rocas comenzaron a flotar, los anímeles aledaños eran capturados por rayos de energía, casi instantáneamente estos comenzaban a acudir al encuentro de Sunset Shimmer, subiendo riscos, volando, reptando. En el aire comenzaban a formarse pequeños puntos relucientes de distintos colores, cuando estos bajaban a tierra, se fundían con rocas, vegetación e incluso animales; después estos elementos eran trasformados lentamente, las rocas se unían lentamente, unas líneas comenzaban a iluminarse por toda la superficie; a su vez, todo el conjunto de rocas adquiría una forma desconocida por la adolescente, tres brazos, dos cabezas arriba y tres abajo conformaban parte de una criatura que se alzaba juntamente con toda la vegetación que se encontraba a su paso. En poco más de un minuto nacía una criatura de veinte metros de altura, arrastrándose hacia donde ella se hallaba. La energía que lograba mantener con vida semejante criatura era mínima.

Observando todos aquellos hechizos, de pronto Sunset comenzó a entender aquel nivel del cual habló Supay e incluso Ocllo, aquella magia era terriblemente atrayente; ser capaz de generar una forma de vida, con inteligencia, con voluntad… alterar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, cambiarlo como ella quisiera y al nivel que ella deseara y mucho más, comprenderlo todo hasta su última relación física. No era solamente magia, aquello era poder real.

Los insectos comenzaban a multiplicarse en tamaño para alzarse fuertes e innumerables, los mamíferos comenzaban a transformar sus cuerpos desde cero en criaturas más imponentes; los reptiles se agigantaban, desarrollando cierta capacidad para la magia, desde luego, Sunset les proveía de energía. Pronto las montañas también comenzaron a cambiar, la vegetación comenzaba cambiar de color en ciertas secciones, las hojas verdes variaban hacia un color rojo, negro y morado, las flores caían para resurgir como esferas llenas de hebras de aspecto débil.

Un fragmento de cristal verde comenzaba a formarse en el centro exacto entre cuatro montañas, flotando de forma independiente en el aire; su función era la de ser una fuente de almacenamiento de energía para todo el lugar Sunset depositaba allí una parte de la que producía.

Aquel era el poder que hacía especiales a los demonios, la capacidad de poder crear lo que se les viniese en gana, seres vivos imposibles, inexplicables, ilógicos eran creados, alterados, mutados y todos programados para reconocerla como su ama. Ama… sí, eso era lo que era, su ama, su creadora, su diosa… Si deseaba podía crearlos, reproducirlos, adaptarlos; pensaba mientras los observaba a la espera de sus deseos. Pero pronto tomó a una de las criaturas para hacerla levitar; una rata con los ojos rojos. Y si lo deseaba, también podía eliminarlos; eran criaturas inferiores…

De un momento a otro, Sunset cerró los ojos para después caer a la tierra… su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, un miedo tremendo comenzó a recorrerla por completo, sin poder contener su respiración elevada ni un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle, era difícil tragar saliva, sus músculos estaban tensos y muy a pesar de ello, comenzó a llorar.

Acurrucada entre las rocas y piedras mojadas, sintiendo los impactos de cada gota de agua en su cuerpo, fluyendo por su rostro y empapando su cabello; aquella Sunset Shimmer no era ella. Había cambiado ¿No es así?

\- ¿Sunset Shimmer estar preocupada por poder? – La voz ahora ronca del insecto cambia formas sorprendió una vez más a la adolescente.

\- Nunca pedí ser esto… un demonio, tener poder o estar metida hasta el fondo en este círculo vicioso. No deseo ser nada de esto. – de pronto la adolescente se levantó sobre sus rodillas sintiendo las piedras puntiagudas lastimándole sus pulmones se llenaron de aire para mostrar su rostro lleno de agua fluyendo por este y las lágrimas. ¡No puedes obligarme a hacer esto! – Gritó deseando con todas sus fuerzas que tanto Supay como el otro demonio pudieran escucharla.

Al mismo tiempo, Ocllo se hallaba intrigado en absoluto por Sunset Shimmer, su preocupación, el motivo y la profundidad de aquellos sentimientos le eran completamente extraños, desconocidos e incomprendidos… no tenía la idea más mínima del estado de ella; pero de todas formas se quedó a su lado para observar mejor. ¿Era aquella la demonio encargada de depurar a la especie de su amo de su mayor mal?

Sin premeditación, Sunset se recostó en las rocas, sintiendo que estas comenzaban a servirle de lecho. La lluvia era en cierta medida cálida, sus ropas empapadas, así como todo su cuerpo la llenaban pronto de una sensación de calidez; el agua se evaporaba ni bien hacia contacto con sus ojos. Allá arriba, la luz de los rayos iluminaban las nubes grises, extrañamente no pudo evitar sentirse acogida por aquel ambiente surrealista, con el cristal enorme flotando, las criaturas creadas y toda su "obra".

Sabía a dónde llevaba el camino opuesto a la sed de poder que había tenido antes; sabía bien lo que significaba tener aquel particular talento con la magia… al menos en Equestria; una princesa era elegida por tener potencial elevado en magia, tenía una educación especial a cargo de otra princesa… le enseñaban qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal; más allá de magia, les enseñaban a ser princesas sin decirles nada al respecto. Entonces pensó en una posibilidad algo loca: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera entregado a todas las lecciones de Celestia, si no se le hubiera opuesto en tantas de sus enseñanzas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su pensamiento hubiese sido diferente al principio?

Seguiría siendo una cosa que no era ni poni, ni demonio, una hibridación, con la única diferencia de que jamás lo hubiera sospechado. Aquella era la maldición impuesta por Supay, a quién jamás reconocería como un padre, porque nadie puede ser tan cruel sin ganarse su odio más profundo. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ser aquella cosa, mucho más porque pronto revelaba algo de ella que pensaba era el pasado.

En realidad deseaba el poder, subrepticiamente siempre había estado en contacto con este, desde que Twilight le mostró aquel nuevo camino por el cual cruzaba hasta los juegos de la amistad y ahora más que nunca tenía conciencia de que en realidad ella era la poseedora de uno de los poderes más grandes, eso la convertía en una poni, humana, hibridación o lo que fuera con una capacidad superior al del resto. Solo imaginar la extensión de aquel poder hacia que sus labios temblaran, era en absoluto seductor, existían cosas que aún no había visto ni conocido, cosas que siempre había querido tener, entender y profundamente: poseer.

De pronto recibió un recuerdo en su mete, equiparable en su efecto con un golpe en su mejilla. Despertó nuevamente de aquellos pensamientos turbios y en extremo perturbadores; sus amigas: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, nuevamente Twilight. Ellas eran su mundo, ahora más que nada le daban una pauta poderosa. En toda su ambición, lo que más temía era la soledad, esta era tan desgarradora, tan dolorosa… a duras penas podía pensar vivir su vida sin ellas y eran la razón principal por la cual estaba allí, produciendo un faro lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de él.

"somos independientes de una sociedad, de una cultura o una moral; nuestros límites son casi nulos" – La voz de su padre hacía eco en su cabeza. Aquella era en parte la respuesta de su principal interrogante.

Aquel poder llevaba más de una responsabilidad, afrontaba una, pero quedaba otra importante, una que en realidad era atemorizante para ella. La responsabilidad de una princesa. Tenía el poder mágico superior incluso al de una princesa, tenía sus capacidades en conocimientos y magia, también comprendía la denominada "magia de la amistad" si así lo deseara podría ser una alicornio. Pero allí estaba el problema, no deseaba ser una princesa ni una alicornio. En realidad ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas continuar su vida junto a sus amigas, con aquellos momentos divertidos, con las risas, con los exámenes, con las pijamada, sintiendo su cariño, su comprensión, sus palabras.

La pesadilla en la cual Celestia trataba de eliminarla entonces escondía aquel temor; no deseaba la responsabilidad completa de dicho poder, no deseaba ser una princesa, ni siquiera una heroína; al hacerlo solamente se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus amigas y por borrar sus errores del pasado; en ese preciso momento pudo percatarse de un hecho tan perturbador que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda hasta llegarle a la nuca.

En realidad lo que hacía era por ella nada más… pensaba en ella, si trataba de ganarse la confianza del resto era por no sentir la crueldad desgarradora de la soledad, porque tenía un temor todavía mayor a quedar sola nuevamente. Si se preocupaba por cualquier problema que implicara magia era para mantener su confianza, para asegurarse de que nada se interpusiera entre ella y sus amigas… en última instancia, para que la aceptaran.

La desesperación comenzaba a invadirla, recostándose de lado, sintiendo las gotas de agua ya atravesando su ropa, tomó un montón de rocas con su mano para tratar de apaciguarse, aunque nada podía quitarle de encima aquellos pensamientos tan turbios y tan destructores. ¿Cuánto había cambiado realmente? Seguía temiendo a la soledad, seguía teniendo una debilidad ante el poder de la magia, sin restricciones, sin responsabilidades más que las impuestas por ella misma.

Pero allí llegó un fuerte argumento que salió de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos y emociones: amaba a sus amigas, realmente las amaba. No podía especificar mucho sobre el sentimiento, sin embargo, el amor que les tenía superaba a su deseo de poder y no se sujetaba solo a su temor a la soledad. En todo el corto tiempo de su vida en el cual se hallaba teniendo amigas, compartiendo, riendo. Pudo comprender mejor aquel lazo que la unía a ellas de forma inquebrantable. No solo les estaba agradecida, no solo sentía una deuda por probablemente perdonarle la vida; sino que también lograba sentir su dolor, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, cada tarde, pijamada, comida junto con ellas era especial porque podía sentir a alguien más en el mundo, porque el contacto que tenían era especial, porque ellas, sin ser perfectas, ni famosas, ni poderosa eran el espacio y el tiempo en el cual podía ver a alguien más fuera de ella.

Eran las personas por las cuales podría darlo todo porque sabía que ellas harían lo mismo por ella. Escapaban de su voluntad pero en absoluto le era indiferente, sino que llegaban para atosigarla, avergonzarla, entretenerla, sacarle sonrisas, hablar, pensar, sentir, pasear; pero también ella amaba hacerlas sentir bien, verlas felices, pasar el tiempo con ellas era un regalo que no deseaba perder jamás. Aquello, aquello era amor…

Una sonrisa se esbozaba en el rostro de la adolescente, era evidente que él no volvería, pero había sacado mucho más de aquella batalla consigo misma que con aquel demonio aterrador.

/

Wane estaba extremadamente fascinado con el lugar, las puertas estaban cerradas, los pasillo limpios, no había señales de vida humana en aquella institución, todo estaba en completo silencio; a la vista de cualquiera un colegio en domingo no tenía nada llamativo, ni siquiera una señal de importancia. Pero mientras paseaba por los confines de toda la infraestructura y sus alrededores no paraba de descubrir un rastro de energía utilizada, pequeños residuos impregnados en plantas, insectos; en el concreto, vidrio… su percepción de la magia no podía alcanzar confines tan lejanos sin mostrar su ubicación a la demonio. Pero ahora podía percibir todo lo ocurrido allí.

Tal como esperaba, el lugar que coincidía con la imagen del periódico tenía las claras huellas de energía utilizada en grandes cantidades en hechizos distintos, el área trasera estaba llena de rastros en extremo; pero la más enigmática era la presente en el área frontal de la escuela, allí, no muy lejos de donde se formó el cráter, estaba el rastro de energía positiva y no cualquier energía positiva… esta provenía de un elemento de la armonía. ¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿Quién podría llevar un elemento de la armonía a otra dimensión? Definitivamente la magia realizada allí no se limitaba a meros hechizos aleatorios o forzados por el instinto de supervivencia de ella.

Aquel lugar era el escenario de una batalla con magia, un enfrentamiento entre energía positiva y negativa, si algo era arriesgado para un demonio era entrar en relacionamiento con un elemento de la armonía y aun peor enfrentarse a su poder… Entonces una interrogante enorme era generada a partir de aquella observación. ¿Quién ganó en aquella pugna? A simple vista podría decir que ella, pero era poco creíble, a diferencia de un demonio, la magia de los elementos podía llegar a ser infinita, simplemente no se podía vencer contra ellos en un enfrentamiento directo; la única forma de hacerlo era ir en contra de sus portadores. Pero eso suponía eliminarlos; mutilar sus capacidades racionales, emocionales, perceptivas y demás; aunque esas eran las pocas posibilidades que podía prever de momento, era muy probable que existan otras estrategias.

Asombrado por el descubrimiento, Wane no pudo evitar notar una gran cantidad de energía cerca del anfiteatro cercano al colegio; tenía una fuerte intuición de que la respuesta esperada se hallaba en aquel lugar; sin esperar más, caminó con tranquilidad hasta la puerta principal, desde luego, esta estaba cerrada, nada que una ganzúa combinada con su percepción no pudiera resolver. Una vez ingresó dentro, sus ojos completamente obscuros, salvo por dos círculos de color turquesa apreciaron en su magnitud los residuos de un enfrentamiento diferente, uno en el cual estaban dispuestas tanto energía negativa como positiva, pero ambas se enfrentaban a una tercera magia, desde luego, esta era energía positiva pero en organismos distintos a un demonio.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo descubierto, hacia el escenario, pudo percatarse de la presencia de energía negativa en altas dosis en un monte cercano, que aún dentro del anfiteatro era visible. Sin dudar más, el demonio corrió hacia esa dirección. Al llegar todo comenzó a tener cierto sentido, obviamente no bastaba para resolver todas sus preguntas, pero daban pautas extremadamente clarificadoras. La energía residual allí presente era negativa en mucha mayor medida que la energía negativa. Pero no se quedaba allí, también tenían rastros de organismos diferentes tanto a los primeros como a la demonio. No podía descifrar exactamente qué organismos eran, solo tenía cierta cantidad de datos genéticos alterados con magia y alguno que otro dato de ciertas partículas presentes en la ropa de los humanos.

No… aquellos organismos debían ser humanos, era poco probable que existiese otra especie lo suficientemente racional como para manipular magia, aun con cambios en su constitución en ese mundo y aquella demonio no parecía tener un repertorio de hechizos capaces de generar formas de vida; manipuló a ciertos individuos para efectuar un ataque… contra quiénes tenía una importancia menor, lo esencial era que ella había ayudado a otra especie a vencer con magia a otra especie… energía positiva y negativa en un mismo lugar… era difícil de descifrar.

Finalmente, el demonio comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida; la cantidad de datos que poseía era relativamente menor, pero muy significativo, aquellas bases confirmaban hasta cierto punto sus primeras conjeturas. Ella conformaba o era parte de cierta sociedad dentro de aquel colegio, tenía una relación directa con ciertos humanos o ciertas humanas. Por sus palabras, obviamente se preocupaba por ellas y si sus sentimientos no variaban de los que él tenía hacia Sunset Shimmer además claro de creer ciegamente en ellos, era bastante probable que estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ellas… cualquier cosa.

Pero todavía quedaba un último detalle importante por atender. Con una satisfacción por el plan en curso dentro de su mente, el demonio con aspecto de hombre se dirigió al frente de la escuela; era necesario realizar los preparativos para llevar a cabo una empresa de tal magnitud, con sus riesgos y sus recompensas.

De momento ignoraba cómo, cuándo y quién hubiese creado el portal hacia su mundo natal, pero era en suma uno de los descubrimientos más grandes, una fortuna inmensa; en el momento justo. Era cuestión de cargarlo con un poco de energía para activarlo, no era lo suficientemente grande ni complejo como para ser perceptible por su objetivo. Así que allí estaba, del otro lado, la oportunidad para resolver más de un problema previo antes de enfrentarla y robarle su núcleo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el hallazgo, el hombre todavía con ojos aterradores tocó la estatua de piedra, cuando esta comenzó a ceder, pudo constatarse de la funcionalidad del mismo, mientras ingresaba dentro de este no podía dejar de pensar en la prontitud de la satisfacción de sus deseos más profundos. El poder real estaba cerca y lo adquiriría.

* * *

Apuesto a que muchos están con la cara de WTF, pues mientras más analizo a Sunset Shimmer, más pienso que esta perspectiva le pone énfasis a aquello que casi nadie desea, puede que eso explique la poca popularidad del mismo; sin embargo, no por ello he de dejarlo atrás. Bueno, a modo de adelantamiento de un adelanto (Sí, suena raro) informo que pronto iniciará la producción de mi próximo fic: El reinado de Cadance, solo por si les pica la curiosidad, incluirá a los changelings. Bueno, nos leemos pronto.


	21. Gloom Wane

Durante su paso a la dimensión donde nacieron los demonios, exactamente, el mundo de donde provinieron, Wane pudo notar una especie de túnel altamente colorido, la gravedad parecía desdoblarse a la mitad para volver a restaurarse en la siguiente, pero de manera distinta; de igual forma, su cuerpo también comenzaba a cambiar de forma, era increíble que un poni pudiera lograr una sutileza tan grande en sus hechizos, aunque existían grandes desperfectos, si en medio viaje se cerraba alguno de los dos extremos no habría forma de salir del puente que los unían hasta que la otra mitad volviera a abrirse. ¿Significaba ello un bucle de tiempo? Muy probablemente, después de todo, la percepción de su propio cuerpo le informaba de sus cambios, ni bien llegara, se transportaría a Pachapaqariy, donde residía la tumba del último demonio de la pasada generación, no sabía mucho acerca de su ubicación precisa, mucho menos si el peligro allí hubiese pasado por completo, lo cierto era que haya o no secado la lava, hallaría el legendario templo de los dioses de la última cultura dominada por un demonio.

En cierta medida, tenía un miedo irracional a llegar y ver a Supay en su trono vivo y con todo su poder, esa escena era imposible, pero no por ello era una imagen poco agradable, aquel demonio era en suma especial, sus conocimientos acerca de él no eran bastos; en su limitación, si sus conjeturas eran ciertas, dentro del templo existía un tesoro para cualquier demonio y también había oro para futuros saqueadores, para que se llenaran las manos e ignoraran el verdadero tesoro del lugar.

Al terminar el viaje entre dimensión y dimensión, el demonio apareció del otro lado como un poni de pelaje gris y ojos turquesa, sin esperar nada más ni nada menos, se transportó del lugar. Todo demonio conocía el lugar preciso de Pachapaqariy. Con una gran intriga, Wane llegó al lugar receso, justo en medio de toda la inmensa obscuridad de niebla blanca, todavía combinada con humo denso y gris.

Parecía como si en aquel lugar el tiempo hubiera parado por completo, la lava continuaba descendiendo de unos pocos volcanes, conformando así un ambiente poco apto para la vida, pero incluso así, cuando el sentido mágico del demonio comenzó a extender su alcance pudo divisar distintas criaturas de tamaños que variaban desde dos milímetros, hasta los dos metros de tamaño. Insectos adaptados para la vida en un lugar ahora volcánico, mamíferos con grandes patas en comparación a su cuerpo, incluso habían unas cuantas aves. Ciertamente la vida allí había tomado mucho tiempo para surgir y aún se hallaba en una etapa primitiva, la adaptación era todavía insuficiente para soportar la lava… aunque claro, rara era la criatura con una piel semejante a la de un dragón.

El poni lentamente cambió su forma a la de un demonio, sus ojos ocultos dentro de una cabeza de forma simétrica, los músculos eran completamente visibles en ciertas secciones de su rostro, seguidamente este era recubierto por una especie de exoesqueleto; de la misma forma sus alas se extendían en toda su aterradora grandeza para mantenerlo en el aire, sus piernas continuaban teniendo la articulación de las patas posteriores de un poni, con los cambios en tamaño y en lugar de un casco cada uno poseía protuberancias de color verde sobre unos dedos prensiles.

Eventualmente, mientras se transportaba de un lugar a otro dentro de todo el continente halló una gran cantidad de formas de vida, detecto entradas subterráneas al lugar, llenas con el agua de mar, por ello se generaron geiseres en distintas áreas, pues al ser una zona volcánica era muy fácil que el agua en estado gaseoso saliera a toda presión del suelo luego de calentarse; las plantas que crecían allí tenían todas una especie de cubierta vegetal, resistente al calor extremo y casi todas habían desarrollado esporas como semillas, bastaba una pequeña ráfaga de viento para enviarlas por el aire, lo cual desde luego era sorprendente. Finalmente, los animales eran en su mayoría perfectos trepadores, voladores o de gran agilidad.

Apreciando aquella naturaleza, Wane encontró finalmente el templo de Supay, tal cual había anticipado, el terreno sobre el cual se hallaba asentado estaba protegido mágicamente, además al ser construido sobre un relieve, la lava no habría causado severos daños. Desde luego, las escaleras invitaban a pasar a una edificación circular con estatuas a las diversas formas que había adoptado el demonio; primero como Dios, después como guardián y finalmente como una figura pública.

Los pasos del demonio joven lo llevaron hasta el interior, con una extensión que fácilmente superaría a las pirámides humanas, aquel templo tenía una inmensa cantidad de objetos preciosos hechos con piedras preciosas y metales raros, artefactos mecánicos al igual que mágicos, decoración con estatuas de distintos miembros distinguidos de la historia de aquella cultura, habitaciones, exposiciones de arte, cultura, una biblioteca colosal, vestimentas expuestas a algún público en el pasado.

\- Al parecer realmente te amaron, el único demonio realmente amado según los cuentos. – Habló con cierta emoción Wane mientras ingresaba dentro de la sala principal por medio de una escalera circular.

A pedido de ellos, incluso había tenido una habitación donde descansar, allí habían unas cuantas armaduras, unos pergaminos y telas que en miles de años no habían envejecido ni un poco. Los animales no se atrevían a ingresar dentro del templo; mas pronta fue la falta de interés de Wane en explorar el lugar, los tesoros de cada habitación seguirían en secreto por un tiempo. Pero el que venía a reclamar no se hallaba en aquel templo.

Tardó un tiempo en captarlo, pero el verdadero templo lleno de los tesoros más grandes estaba justo debajo, muchos metros bajo tierra. Difícil de hallar para cualquier criatura, salvo claro un demonio capaz de percibirlo. No existía forma de ingresar más que transportándose dentro. Sonriendo por el hallazgo, el demonio fue directamente al encuentro con el tesoro de Supay.

En un parpadeo se hallaba en una cámara de inmenso tamaño, era en extremo asombrosa la cantidad de detalles dentro; sobre todo por una serie de sacos esféricos dispersados por el techo y paredes del lugar, mientras descendió con tranquilidad para registrar primero por tierra todo indicio posible de información y de ser posible, conocimientos claves que pudieran servirle contra Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer… de pronto recordó de nuevo aquella imagen que despertaba en el una reacción inesperada, indeseada; entonces también rememoró uno de los objetivos principales que tenía para estar en ese mundo, fuera del alcance de su rival. Concentrando una fracción de energía para modificar el estado de su cerebro, Wane no podía dejar de sonreír; ya que finalmente se liberaba de aquel gran mal que lo atosigó durante los últimos días. Sentía parte del cuerpo calloso vibrando, su amígdala reducía de tamaño y sus funciones eran trasladadas a su primer cerebro. Pronto borraría para siempre aquel mal experimento de tratar de entender a los humanos.

Sin previo aviso, una cantidad exorbitante de energía fluyó por todo el complejo, alertando casi de inmediato a Wane, quien por su estado poco preparado para un ataque sorpresa, dejó de alterar su cerebro para comenzar a utilizar su percepción para así hallar a la criatura que estuviera representando un peligro para él o sus intereses más profundos.

En eso, en un lapso de tiempo bastante corto, de pronto se inició una serie de hechizos en cadena, de forma consecutiva, una especie de insecto de gran tamaño resurgía de un arenal, del techo caía una especie de polvo y una cantidad inusual de luz era generada por diversos hongos en una pared cercana. No podía ser… cuando el demonio observó a la figura de Supay formándose a decenas de metros frente a él comenzó a temer que su peor escenario posible imaginado se volvería real, extendió sus alas para esquivar algún ataque inicial, para así ganar tiempo. Estaba a punto de transportarse lo más lejos posible, cuando una voz imponente, profunda y con una expresividad increíble comenzó a hablar. Pronto comprendió la procedencia verdadera de aquella imagen frente a él, reduciendo su tensión escuchó atentamente.

\- Tú… ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – dijo de forma progresiva a medida que las pequeñas partículas de polvo eran iluminadas por las luces de los hongos, estos cambiaban sus colores con cierta regularidad, de forma casi mágica, las partículas de polvo iluminadas generaban una imagen clara de Supay en el aire.

Era el momento perfecto para impresionarse de la capacidad que aquel demonio había tenido en vida, aunque sus recuerdos acerca de éste no eran de los más gratos, aquel miedo irracional pronto fue suprimido para dejar al demonio joven solo con la impresión al ver un invento tan poco frecuente en los demonios, de alguna forma la memoria de Supay estaba localizada por toda la estructura, sin embargo ¿De dónde provenía la energía para mantener el lugar seguro? Y en cierta medida también tenía un asombro indescriptible por la capacidad del demonio muerto de crear una forma de almacenar sus memorias de forma tan sutil como eficiente, aquella imagen era más por mera intimidación que por alguna funcionalidad mayor; pese a ello, el demonio cerró sus alas para bajar al suelo, la imagen de Supay se acercó, su aspecto era similar al que tuvo antes de morir, era imponente y aterrador, incluso Wane debía admitir que enfrentarlo en vida, en ese momento, suponía una derrota segura.

Sin embargo, era tiempo de solucionar más de un problema.

\- Un demonio viene a reclamar conocimiento ajeno, viene a apropiarse de algo que no tiene dueño.

\- Esas pequeñas formas legales jamás se han escrito ni tenido en cuenta, dime ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ignorando las palabras de aquella representación memorística que Supay había creado, continuó indagando al respecto del lugar, la información que tanto anhelaba debía estar en algún lado cercano, era de suma urgencia que obtuviera aquello por lo cual estuvo dispuesto a tomar grandes riesgos.

\- ¿Acaso no me reconoces? Seguro tienes guardada mi constitución en tu memoria.

La figura se quedó quieta durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, varias criaturas se movían alrededor de las paredes, algunas cuantas ratas de aspecto peculiar rondaban cerca de cilindros de distintos materiales, la información de Supay, sus recuerdos debían estar en algún lado de aquella estructura gigantesca, sin embargo, si algo necesitaba era hablar con él de frente a frente, aun cuando era una mera representación de los recuerdos ordenados de forma lógica por una consciencia ya inexistente.

\- Wane… no esperé que estuvieras vivo, mucho menos que llegaras hasta aquí, después de todo, deberías haber fenecido hace mucho tiempo. – Agregaba la conversación grabada con anterioridad.

Si una paradoja tomaba parte de una creación de los demonios, era el hecho de poder guardar sus memorias y hacer con estas una especie de contestador lógico, cualquier pregunta, cualquier comentario que contestaba era una respuesta pensada con anterioridad, cuando todavía existía conciencia, al estar organizados todos los recuerdos podían mantener cierta comunicación entre un sujeto y un identificador de palabras; sin embargo, Wane bien sabía que aquella cosa no podría dañarlo ni siquiera un poco, solamente estaba allí para hablar con él.

\- Sorpresa, no lo estoy; ahora necesito que me des todos tus recuerdos. – Ordenaba el demonio con toda la seguridad del mundo, un demonio muerto ya no podía hacer nada, aquella petición era por las buenas, si el recuerdo tenía previsto resistirse todo tendría que hacerse a las malas, algo que no disfrutaba en absoluto, pues significaría la pérdida de una gran cantidad de artefactos, conocimientos y oportunidades.

\- Es lamentable, supongo que lo último que deseas es hacer daño a mi templo.

\- Desde luego que sí, ¿Me darás tus memorias o no?

\- Wane, debes entender bien lo que pasa ahora mismo que has hallado este lugar.

\- Descuida, me encargué de que no me siguiera y hasta la encontré, además no hay nada que pueda detenerme para tomar lo que te perteneció.

La imagen de Supay entonces emuló sentarse en una especie de trono que al igual que él fue apareciendo de poco a poco como imagen.

\- Tienes razón, no importa mucho lo que este recuerdo pueda decirte, aun así, si es lo poco que puede impedir tus acciones futuras, sigue siendo plausible hacerlo.

\- Como quieras. – Se sinceró el demonio mientras comenzaba a pasearse por toda la extensión del templo subterráneo.

\- Sunset Shimmer es la demonio que nos librará del más grande mal que amenaza con eliminar nuestra especie.

Con una risa, Wane sonrió ante el sinsentido de las palabras de la representación.

\- Nuestra especie es la más grande de todas, no tenemos mal más grande que esa creación tuya, si la elimino no solo me hago un favor a mí, sino que también le hago un favor a toda nuestra especie… por cierto ¿Qué son todos esos sacos? – cuestionó con gran escepticismo el demonio, tratando de percibir bien exactamente cuál era la función de semejantes estructuras que combinaban magia, electricidad, materia orgánica y compuestos bióticos.

\- Olvidé que tus conocimientos son bastante limitados… eso que ves allí es una técnica diseñada por mi creador, conserva a cualquier especie en un estado de parálisis metabólica sin quitarles la vida, es algo que compartimos, nos encantan los trofeos raros.

\- Entonces, ¿Todo lo que tienes allí son los mejores especímenes de distintas especies?

\- Exacto, pero están encerrados no solo dentro del saco, si se los liberara sin el hechizo ni el procedimiento adecuado, sus cuerpos colapsarían en unos cuantos segundos; pero esa no es la única medida de seguridad; ninguno de ellos escapará de su prisión sin que un demonio los libere primero, todos los cuerpos no poseen un cerebro, al menos no funcional, sus cerebros, y su consciencia se halla depositada en los mismos sacos, liberarlos forzando su prisión es matarlos directamente.

Encantador, solo a un demonio como aquel se le podía ocurrir semejantes soluciones prácticas, aún después de muerto había dejado todo un legado de conocimientos, pero la pregunta esencial era ¿Para quién? Cosa que era bastante evidente.

\- En ella todo esto sería un desperdicio, ¿Por qué te molestaste en dejarle todo esto a ella y no… a mí? – Cuestionó prontamente de forma reaccionaria y totalmente en contra de una decisión tan absurda de Supay.

\- Tratar de explicártelo sería un desperdicio de tiempo similar. – Le respondió el recuerdo, llamando la atención del demonio menor nuevamente, quien dejaba de pasear por el enorme complejo, para observar con detenimiento a la imagen.

\- Has tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿Acaso no es tu deseo que yo no interfiera con ella? Dímelo, dímelo todo y puede que considere otros medios para realizar mis fines.

Por un lapso de aproximadamente diez segundos la imagen se detuvo en seco, cual estatua se quedó sin movimiento alguno, hasta que finalmente, su rostro comenzó a suscitar movimientos comprensibles, entendibles como la expresión de ciertas emociones particulares de su especie.

Sonriendo con un sadismo y sus ojos llenos de un resplandor, mientras que su órgano olfativo perforado en tres secciones por las cuales manaba un especie de calor cuando estaba vivo. Esa era la expresión de una emotividad irreconocible para cualquier criatura más que un demonio; significaba una combinación entre ambición, placer y falta de los denominados "escrúpulos".

\- Tienes razón, de todas formas mi recuerdo no sirve de nada si no comunica lo que desee comunicar en vida, aunque jamás haya querido que fuera a ti. – Argumento el recuerdo poco antes de iniciar con su breve explicación. – El más grande mal de nosotros no reside en la búsqueda de la perfección, sino en que hemos creído que cualquier camino era justificado para llegar a ella; fuera del hecho de que no se pueda alcanzar en primer lugar; nos comportamos como depredadores de nosotros mismos.

\- Eso no es depredar, es la supervivencia de los mejores entre los mejores.

\- Puede que así sea, aunque reconocer esa máxima, nos obliga a ingresar en un estado de autodestrucción; mírate, mírame; tu y yo tenemos este estigma perteneciente a nuestra especie; buscamos perfección y cuando creemos hallarla se la imponemos a otra especie, no importa mucho lo que pasa con las otras especies sino con nosotros mismos.

\- ¿Me dices que es un problema que aún no hemos visto?

\- Sí, este problema es el de consumirnos los unos a los otros, ser incapaces de formar sociedad entre los demonios; desde la sexta generación, nos sentenciamos a no poder desarrollar todas nuestras capacidades. Nos alejamos de nuestros iguales solo para creernos superiores. Es por eso que no podrás entender lo que trato de explicar.

\- Ella no es mejor, es una involución, es completamente dependiente de esas muchachas, de todo su contexto, un demonio por naturaleza es independiente y es por eso que posee más poder que cualquier otra criatura.

\- Y en el proceso nos llevamos a la extinción; contaba con que estuvieses muerto; pero lamentablemente no es así, de todas formas solo quedan dos demonios en toda la existencia: tú y Sunset Shimmer.

\- Esto cada vez me suena más a moral y a la vida en sociedad.

\- Solo en sociedad existe una oposición a nosotros, solo en sociedad podemos crecer como individuos. Los demonios cercenamos nuestras capacidades para una búsqueda sin final ni sentido propio, por eso te preguntaré… fuera de esta ocasión ¿Alguna vez platicaste con otro demonio? ¿Examinaste sus ideas, su visión y su búsqueda de la perfección?

\- No es necesario, si es inferior, su magia, su especie protegida y cualquiera de sus capacidad también lo serán, al final solo los más perfectos tendrán el poder de toda nuestra especie y en nombre de todos los ideales de los demonios el último regirá, siendo la encarnación de la mayor perfección posible.

\- Esa visión es más absurda que cualquiera de mis apuestas realizadas en Sunset Shimmer; en primer lugar, la perfección no se puede alcanzar, en segundo, sostener que al final solo debe existir un demonio es contraproducente, porque si ese demonio perece en manos de una especie o una jugada sucia del demonio final al que confronte; ese será el final de nuestra especie… la lucha por nuestra existencia y nuestro justo derecho a existir es por mucho la mayor muestra de la crueldad de una naturaleza que no nos es indiferente como en los ponis u otras especies, sino que nos es antagónica. El logro mayor de nuestra especie es haber sobrevivido y ser la muestra más grande de libertad, de perfección y voluntad por la vida.

Las palabras de Supay pronto tuvieron una recepción distinta en el joven demonio, quien comenzaba a sentarse en una roca, la información, pese a estar encriptado en referencia a hechos y un principio abstracto era casi irrebatible, existir era de por sí el mayor regalo después de darse cuenta de que estaban en el mundo y que lo podían dominar como se les viniera la gana.

\- Entonces dime ¿Por qué la hibridaste con una especie tan inferior como los ponis? – Expresó con cierta confusión entre sus pensamientos.

\- Los ponis son la sociedad que jamás podremos llegar a ser; pero antes de explicarte el resto, será mejor aclararte una cuestión importante primero: Sunset Shimmer es mi mayor apuesta, en ella deposité mi núcleo, al menos el estable. – Supay comenzó a reír a causa de la gran ironía que suponía ese hecho. - pero es una apuesta porque sabía bien qué debía enfrentar, pero no sabía cómo ni qué pasaría al hacerlo, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo sería el resultado. Al criarse ella en una cultura que podía denominar como propia adquirió algo que nosotros jamás podríamos haber adquirido: vida en sociedad, reglas, principios morales. Su cerebro también hibridado ayuda a que su visión del mundo cambie. Sin embargo, su hibridación no solo es genética, sino también de pensamiento.

Solo puedo estar seguro de que ella no verá el mundo ni como un demonio, ni como una poni.

Aquella forma de atrevimiento, de ir en contra de todos los mandatos de la especie demoniaca, de toda la sucesión hacia la perfección era un error craso; Sin embargo, Wane comenzó a tener cierta sospecha de lo que Supay estaba hablando, en realidad, ver el mundo como algo distinto a un demonio significaba, muy probablemente, adquirir nociones de vida en sociedad, de moral, aprecio a la vida de otras especies (De una forma distinta a la demoniaca desde luego), incluso aquellas emociones primitivas. Sin ingresar en planes de destrucción de todo lo dado, Supay había hallado una forma de salir del problema planteado por él sin recurrir a cambios drásticos, sino más bien determinados por el azar, por variables tan numerosas que ni siquiera él podía anticipar.

\- En ese caso, por el mero hecho de haber pasado ya por una infancia, un desarrollo en Equestria y ahora en Canterlot High ella está jugando la apuesta, es cambio, pero sin dirección exacta. ¿Te das cuenta de tu error cierto?

\- Error es aceptar nuestra condena y la realidad tal cual, es increíble que nosotros no difiramos en eso de las distintas especies que consideramos como inferiores.

\- Déjame ver, si yo te dijera padre y te preguntara por qué me detestaste, desechándome como un producto erróneo a la suerte dentro de una sociedad en guerra, seguidamente, así como los humanos o las ponis me arrodillara, llorando, clamando por una respuesta, sintiendo esas emociones, viéndote como un padre fraternal o sintiendo ese lazo que ellos poseen con sus progenitores ¿Acaso no llegaría a lo mismo?

\- Eres inferior porque representas a los demonios del pasado, fuiste engendrado con mi misma maldición, con la maldición de toda nuestra especie; si hicieras todo eso, no te liberarías, no puedes liberarte de la voluntad del poder, de esta forma de ver el mundo; Sunset Shimmer está libre de todo ese mal, de esa voluntad autodestructiva, al menos eso espero. Por tu parte, tú eres un error a todas luces, eres parte de los demonios del pasado, pero no posees su nivel de perfección, porque tienes un núcleo inestable gracias a mi creador, te di mi parte más disfuncional cuando la especie que dominaba y la que resguardaba dicho núcleo pereció.

Desde están perspectiva ambos sabemos cuál será el final de todo esto, tu núcleo tarde o temprano fallará, desaparecerás y hasta allí llega todo esto.

Las palabras de Supay eran tan ciertas, que despertaban la furia de Wane, eran palabras que cualquier otra especie interpretaría como crueles, faltos de cualquier sentimiento, ruines. Pero contenían una cantidad de verdad que Wane debía aceptar y lo hacía, era cierto, su núcleo tarde o temprano terminaría destruyéndolo, esa era otra de las causas por las cuales necesitaba robarle el suyo a Sunset Shimmer, esa era la cura para un final que no deseaba bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- Eso crees tú, ambos sabemos que ella perecerá ante mí, sus capacidades están llenas de una contradicción en su conciencia, en su voluntad y en su racionalidad. Pronto tu sueño se reducirá a cenizas.

\- El conocimiento de este lugar es todo tuyo, solo recuerda mis palabras si es que llega el momento en el cual debas decidir por su existencia y su final; piensa bien todo esto, no tardarás en llegar a una conclusión similar a la mía. – Afirmaba la imagen poco antes de desaparecer de la vista de cualquiera.

El demonio se limitó a sonreír con tods su boca, mostrando sus aterradores y feroces dientes dentro de esta y sus músculos descubiertos.

\- No puedo esperar ver cómo falla tu apuesta cuando haya terminado con ella… padre. – Afirmó de forma irónica a lo hablado durante los últimos minutos.

Así pues Wane veía frente a él la oportunidad por la cual finalmente vería cumplidos sus objetivos más anhelados, entre ellos la destrucción de una aberración a la cual no podía entender del todo, el acceso a convertirse en el último demonio de todos, por lo tanto en el más perfecto de todos ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el demonio comenzara a admitir una gran cantidad de energía por toda la extensión del complejo, en segundos podía absorber toda la información depositada en piedras, rocas, criaturas, energía almacenada en distintos puntos, no necesitaba de tinta y papel, de códigos binarios y circuitos lógicos; todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de aquella energía para aprehender los recuerdos, conocimientos e información de su creador, su cerebro desde luego sufría cambios en la memoria; el conocimiento era poder y él tenía todo el disponible para un demonio, al menos todo lo reunido por Supay antes de morir.

Sunset Shimmer vería su final pronto. Pensaba para sí el demonio mientras la energía liberada por este pasaba a formar parte de una cognición superior a la de casi cualquier especie en los diferentes universos; sus ojos apreciaban con placer hasta el último centímetro de toda la estructura, manteniendo un énfasis superior en los sacos llenos de materia grisácea suspendidos sobre la tierra, tomar la estructura genética de todas esas criaturas sería una adición colosal a sus conocimientos previos.

Dentro de su mente solo existía la búsqueda de la perfección, consecuentemente, el deseo inconmensurable de poder era a consecuencia de la primera, posteriormente, para obtener poder cualquier método, cualquier acción para realizarlo era correcta, justa, racional y libre de todo mal posible, aunque bastante entendía del daño a otra criatura de su especie, una demonio, algo único en millones de años sería eliminada pronto; ello no le causaba la menor de las preocupaciones o remordimientos; es más, pensar en cómo lo haría era su preocupación principal, aunque claro, primero debía ocuparse de un problema mucho mayor primero.

Finalmente, después de ansiarlo tanto, después de batallar contiendas continuas con una función inferior, por fin regresaría al punto en el Cuale era el completo dominante de sí mismo, al fin regresaría a la verdadera libertad.

\- Aquello que hace superior a Sunset Shimmer a ti, es el hecho de poder sentir amor; el hecho de tener empatía por otras criaturas, consecuentemente, de poder asimilar algo externo de forma diferente a la razón, el principio de lucha por la vida no es nada si no se tiene deseo a vivir, si no nos aferramos a esta con todas nuestras fuerzas y no podemos hacer esto sin sentir miedo, amor, así como tampoco sería razonable hacerlo sin argumentos, juicios, ideales… estas características son complementarias y parecen ser las que dan lugar a cierta supervivencia en la especie.

Entonces Wane comenzó a analizar las palabras de Supay, su creador de alguna forma tenía razón. Qué era la perfección sin una duración en el tiempo, pero aún si esta era efímera, era perfecta, todavía valía la pena buscar la perfección, pese a que supusiera la completa eliminación de la especie, aún si después de liquidarla su núcleo terminara ingresando en una contradicción que posteriormente lo liquidara, la perfección se alcanzaría y su finalidad estaría completa. Su vida tenía sentido en la medida en que trataba de hallar la perfección, la pobre defensa hecha por Supay caía entonces por su propio peso.

\- No sé qué deseabas hacer con ella exactamente, pero nada es más valioso que la perfección.

\- La perfección en la naturaleza, en todos mis años de investigación y búsqueda, se halla en encontrar la forma de perpetuar la vida, si no en una sola criatura, al menos en los descendientes, la perfección tiene esto como criterio de dirección, al menos la aproximación a esta; este es el campo que olvidamos en nuestra breve historia. Wane, es esta la razón de tu inferioridad, quieras o no, estás destinado a perecer en manos del tiempo, del azar o de tus propios errores. Si logras vencer a Sunset Shimmer, no solo te habrás condenado a ti mismo, sino también a toda nuestra especie, serás el verdugo de todos los demonios.

\- Si ese es el gran bien del que me hablas, si esa es la finalidad, una mera supervivencia, entonces estás perdido, te has apartado de los principios esenciales de todo demonio, eres inferior.

\- Entra en razón por un solo segundo; repites todas las máximas como si estas fueran verdaderas, como si no aceptaras que tienes la capacidad de librarte de los mandamientos de los demonios pasados a ti, solo te pido pensarlo por un instante.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de Supay, con la intención de rebatir toda su argumentación, él demonio vivo de entre los dos, recordó esa sensación, esa emoción; pero desde un punto de vista más amplio, sin tomar en cuenta los supuestos prejuicios que tenía, halló cierta comprobación, si el amor en el fondo tenía una raíz en un instinto de auto conservación, en cierta forma, tenía la finalidad de perpetuar la especie. Mas existía un pequeño problema, no valía la pena hallar descendientes en el mundo si estos no la mejoraban, si estos eran la mediocridad personificada, un atrofiado del ideal de los demonios y que de paso, había sido impuesto por ellos mismos, un ideal alcanzado en su libertad.

\- Y dónde está mi libertad. Dónde queda mi capacidad de dictaminar para mí cualquier acción.

\- Eso no existe Wane, la libertad es un sueño, una ilusión que seguimos ciegamente, en nombre de esta nos encadenamos a la perfección, creamos un prejuicio equiparable a la de los demonios primigenios antes de nuestra primera generación. Repetimos el mismo guion con distintos personajes.

\- Renunciar a la libertad es igual a despreciar la razón, es olvidar el sacrificio de nuestra especie para superar a nuestro mundo y dominarlo a nuestro parecer.

\- No es renunciar, es hallarla bajo a una nueva óptica, una no autodestructiva, es llevarla más allá de uno mismo. Pero es un paso que ni yo ni tú podemos dar porque nuestra razón está configurada para no creer en algo que no sea nuestro camino, podemos vislumbrar una salida, pero estamos condenados a no dejar nuestras cadenas. Ten en cuenta que ella no solo es una salvadora, es también una libertadora, al liberarse ella liberará a toda nuestra especie. – Afirmaba la imagen poco antes de desaparecer en el inmenso espacio que le correspondía.

¿Libertad? Wane todavía no comprendía bien a qué se refería Supay, sin embargo, aquella corta conversación tenía implicaciones profundas que jamás habría pensado antes; aunque no podía ser convencido de una teoría tan absurda, la perfección era el bien superior, aquello que debía ser perseguido por todos los demonios, pronto; pronto, pronto llegaría el momento.

Recostándose sobre el piso de piedras preciosas en la habitación del templo superior, Wane se acostó para realizar una acción rara e innecesaria en un demonio: dormir.

* * *

Bien, todo un capítulo dedicado a Gloom Wane, nadie se la vio venir… bueno, generalmente no me gusta usar OC a no ser que sean estrictamente necesarios y esa es la razón de la creación de Supay, Ocllo y el buen Wane, aunque claro, todavía falta la parte más… emocionante, anormal y paradójica del fic... bueno, ya llegará. Nos leemos pronto.


	22. Sellando el Destino

Los momentos de felicidad desde hacía tiempo atrás se habían incrementado, es más, solo desde entonces Sunset Shimmer podía tener la certeza de ser feliz; una vez más se repetía a sí misma que sin sus amigas, su vida no habría sido para nada tan feliz como lo era ahora, en ese preciso momento, en esa precisa cama, cubierta por un montón de plumas que incluso se introducían dentro de su boca. Complejas, extrañas, pero de todas formas, familiares eran esas muchachas que tenía enfrente, en todo aquel tiempo apenas había logrado conocer algo de ellas, pero cada una era cambiante, tenían sentimientos, pensamientos, aunque claro, dependiendo de la chica, de la situación y diversas cuestiones, cada una de ellas tendría una respuesta diferente a sus preguntas, a sus movimientos, a sus expresiones.

De pronto un fuerte golpe dio de lleno en su brazo, mientras daba un grito de dolor, entendía el comunicado inmediato de que no era hora de apreciar, ni de pensar, era hora de presionar el gatillo de la pistola de pintura. Pinkie Pie tenía la mala costumbre de acabar todo un cargdor de pintura en un único uso, mientras que Applejack era tremendamente eficiente, apuntando y no desperdiciando una sola bola de pintura.

El campo, lleno de neumáticos, con cuerdas y plataformas de madera era uno de el mejor de toda la ciudad, el único problema era que estaba algo alejado de esta, de hecho se hallaba en sus afueras, donde alguna vez fue sentenciado a un terreno baldío, pasando así años hasta que el propietario decidió convertirlo en un campo de juegos con pistolas de pintura; esa era la corta historia, ahora debía pensar bien su siguiente movida en lo que Pinkie cargaba su pistola nuevamente, si salía en ese preciso instante de su refugio, estaba segura que Applejack le haría una bonita fila de tres bolas en algún lado de su cuerpo, además tenían a Twilight de su lado, era en suma extremadamente difícil lograr una victoria, de su lado tenían a Rarity con un casco a la moda que no la dejaba ver del todo bien; conociendo a Twilight, esta seguramente se había desplazado hacia una dirección de al menos cuarenta y cinco grados de las primas, para así emboscarlas si se atrevían a una movida audaz.

También tenía a Rainbow Dash que podía correr en cinco segundos hacia una posición lo suficientemente cerca como para vaciar su cargador en la de cabello alocado y la vaquera; desde luego, Fluttershy estaba con Spike observando completamente aterrorizada el doloroso juego que tenían, era extraño que les gustara semejante juego "salvaje" donde el dolor era cosa de cada partida. No obstante, si tenían de ventaja, aún podían hacer algo al respecto.

\- Dash, ¿Alguna idea? – Le cuestionó a la de cabello multicolor.

\- La verdad no, tu eres la cabeza, yo el talento y Rarity el blanco ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? – Respondió la deportista poco antes de recibir un pequeño jalón de pelo de la modista.

\- De acuerdo, si puedes alcanzar la columna de allá, - Señaló a la derecha para mostrar una hecha con hormigón, lo suficientemente ancha como para cubrir a Rainbow del fuego. – Puedo ir al árbol de allá; el objetivo es Twilight, si ella cae, tendremos a las primas desde tres direcciones si Rarity sale de una sola pieza. – Explicó de forma táctica la pelifuego.

\- ¿Salir en una sola pieza de qué? - Cuestionó completamente intrigada la de piel blanca

\- Recuerda moverte. – Señaló Sunset poco antes de impulsar por los hombros a Rarity hacia arriba, mostrándola para el tiro libre, de inmediato Applejack dio de lleno en su estómago.

Mientras eso ocurría, Rainbow Dash corría a toda velocidad hacia la columna, siendo el blanco de Twilight quien no pudo calcular a tiempo el tiro perfecto calculando el movimiento de la deportista y el del proyectil.

Sunset por su parte ni bien sacó por encima a Rarity, se lanzó hacia la izquierda corriendo hacia el árbol, al ver que ambas primas se concentraban únicamente en Rarity y esta hacía todo lo posible para esquivar los tiros por un segundo, para después volver a cubrirse; en su corto trecho, pudo ubicar a la científica, sin más demora disparó directamente contra ella, desde luego Twilight estaba descubierta por completo desde ese ángulo, así que no fue difícil vaciar uno de los dos cargadores en ella, una gran parte de los tiros acertó, debido a los impactos esta cayó al piso al tiempo de recibir un proyectil en la máscara de polivinilo transparente, cerca de los ojos.

Applejack tuvo un tiempo de reacción breve para tratar de disparar contra Sunset, pero Rarity cobró valor para salir nuevamente, apuntar a la vaquera y comenzar a vaciar el cargador, lo cierto fue que sus impactos llegaron a ambas primas, no tardaron en unírsele tanto la deportista como la pelifuego, ambas disparando también con todo lo que tenían, a los tres segundos una bobina comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente avisando el final del juego.

Parando casi de inmediato, salvo por Rainbow que insistió en darle un tiro más a Pinkie y Rarity que le disparó a Sunset en la cadera, todas se observaron con cierto entretenimiento por lo sucedido, usualmente aquel juego era limitado a los fines de semana pero algo les había picado a todas para desear jugarlo antes de ir a pasar clases, desde luego, los trajes de protección hicieron su función tan bien como las redes para el cabello dentro de una tela protectora, salvo por las manos, alguna parte del cuello y en el caso de Sunset en el tobillo izquierdo, estaban listas para llegar al colegio dentro de una hora, sin embargo los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo el de Pinkie Pie contándolo todo de manera tan emocionante que hasta el sujeto encargado de atender prestó su atención. Debían estar en el colegio dentro de una hora exacta, así que no debían permitirse ni un solo retraso, cada una comenzó a correr, Fluttershy desde luego, se había adelantado para pedir un taxi para ir todas en conjunto.

Ni bien el vehículo comenzó su recorrido de regreso, todas comenzaron a platicar al respecto del tema; por qué ganaron unas y perdieron las otras, por qué la puntería de Applejack era tan buena que siempre acertaba en donde deseara pero lamentablemente, le encantaba disparar directo en el estómago.

Finalmente, luego de quince minutos de plática, Rarity puso en tela de debate el hecho de que los exámenes estaban próximos, la cantidad de probabilidades de lograrlo se incrementaban si estudiaban todas juntas, era una gran ventaja tener tanto a Sunset como a Twilight en matemáticas, química, física, biología, historia, mientras que Fluttershy era grandiosa en literatura, Pinkie Pie era inigualable en Filosofía, Rarity en artes, Applejack en economía doméstica (técnica vocacional, electrónica, carpintería, metalmecánica, etc.) Rainbow Dash era inigualable en educación física. Juntas podían potenciar todas sus capacidades, era cuestión de trabajar durante un par de semanas para sacar las mejores notas en los exámenes finales, además, era divertido hacerlo porque generalmente las reuniones de estudio se veían acompañadas por una pijamada los viernes, lo cual era una locura, en especial en casa de Applejack, porque podían ir al granero en las afueras de la ciudad, donde tenían una cabaña para ellas solas.

Así pues, pronto llegaban expectativas diversas; desde fiestas de fin de año, actividades extracurriculares y si tenían suerte el dinero recolectado a lo largo de todo el año serviría para llevar a toda la clase a un campamento de verano, el cual, según las palabras de la directora y subdirectora eran bastante intensas. Finalmente Sunset por unos minutos se dedicó a escuchar atentamente los intereses y preocupaciones de sus amigas, sintiendo tanto alegría como necesidad de ayuda en lo que fuera posible.

Si bien las conversaciones de sus amigas eran interesantes la adolescente tenía cierta preocupación una tal que era capaz de hacer de aquellos momentos especiales, algo distante, debía estar alerta, atenta a cualquier posible movida de él, aquel demonio con aspecto de hombre, con ojos turquesa y piel gris; no existía modo de saber dónde estaba, pero era más que seguro que él estuviera en la misma situación.

Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de su mente que podía convencerlo de cambiarse de lado, podía reformarlo, así como hicieron con ella, así como hizo con Twilight, nadie podía ser del todo malo, incluso Supay, esa cosa horrorosa tuvo cierto sentimiento hacia una civilización; quienquiera que él fuera, estaba segura de que podía hacerlo reflexionar, merecía una segunda oportunidad, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo convencerlo o hablar con alguien como él… era en suma algo extraño, ni siquiera sabía lo más mínimo acerca de él o si existía un lenguaje especial entre demonios.

\- Sunset, ¿Estás bien? - Cuestionó de inmediato Pinkie Pie moviendo su mano derecha frente a los ojos de la pelifuego - ¿O es que puedes dormir con los ojos abiertos?

\- No, nada de eso, solo estaba recordando algo… Esta pregunta les sonará alocada, pero ¿Alguna vez pensaron que podía dejar de ser cruel con los demás cuando las separé? – En esos instante, Sunset se mostraba indefensa, abierta a la respuesta franca que cualquiera de sus amigas pudiera dar incluso si estas fuesen hirientes.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso cariño? – Inquirió Rarity con preocupación, generalmente su amiga de piel ámbar ya no recordaba nada del pasado, al menos ya lo había superado.

\- Solo tuve un sueño extraño el otro día y se me quedó la duda. – Respondió de forma veloz la adolescente ocultando la verdadera razón.

Todas, salvo Twilight se quedaron pensativas y haciendo un Mmm grupal, no obstante, la primera en responder fue Fluttershy, con su tono de voz suave.

\- Cuando te conocí por primera vez, fuiste atenta y curiosa, recuerdo que no parabas de hacer preguntas de todo tipo. Pero después… te volviste en contra de todas nosotras y bueno… hiciste lo que hiciste, pero no te preocupes, te hemos perdonado por todo lo que hiciste, ¿No es así? – Preguntó la adolescente de cabello rosado.

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí.

\- Yup.

\- Aja.

\- Indudablemente.

\- Después, bueno, llegué a pensar que no tenías ni la voluntad ni el deseo de cambiar. – Comentaba Applejack, recordando el odio que Sunset se había ganado en antaño por parte de ella.

\- Francamente no lo recuerdo. – Acotó Rainbow Dash. – Pero ya no importa porque ahora estás con nosotras y eso es todo lo que importa. – Afirmó.

Poco antes de que el Rarity o Pinkie Pie hablaran, el conductor les anuncio la llegada a la escuela Canterlot, estaban retrasadas por cinco minutos así que cualquier respuesta debía esperar al menos hasta el almuerzo, tomando todas sus mochilas salieron a toda prisa, desde luego, tuvieron que volver para pagarle el transporte. Sin embargo Sunset se quedaba sin respuesta alguna por parte de sus amigas, la pregunta de fondo era ¿Pueden todos cambiar? Y no tenía respuesta absoluta ni suficiente, tratando de olvidar el tema temporalmente, subió al segundo piso junto con Pinkie Pie, primera clases de lunes era biología y era lo suficientemente apasionante como para olvidarse del problema; después de todo era mejor creer que tenía tiempo para resolver el problema pues el tiempo para que el demonio estuviera en condición para volver era de al menos dos días más.

/

Primer día de la semana, todos estaban ajetreados, todos en aquella pequeña realidad se movían como acostumbraban hacer los lunes, dirigiéndose hacia el trabajo, escuela, universidad, etc. Raro era aquel que tenía algo nuevo en su rutina, los humanos parecían adorar la rutina, la normalidad. Eran bastante reticentes al cambio y ese sería un problema a afrontar de forma pronta; Wane vestía un traje negro con corbata roja, llevaba una identificación del ministerio de educación, aquella directora Celestia fue bastante complaciente en sus órdenes, bueno, no se podía esperar más; ya que como inspector era su trabajo estar allí para observar y tomar nota de todo aspecto disfuncional o extraño de la institución académica.

Esa era la tapada perfecta, nadie sospechaba nada, aunque ella lo viera de frente, jamás se daría cuenta. Ciertamente, cambiar el color de su piel a un blanco fue bastante cauteloso, así como los rasgos de su rostro y voz; el plan ya estaba hecho, ahora solo debía dedicarse a escudriñar un poco, le emocionaba la idea de verla directamente, encontrarla junto a sus amigas y atacarla en el momento menos esperado, pero era sumamente arriesgado, si todo salía mal era un hecho que su vida finalizaría en ese instante. Por ello el riesgo que decidió correr era menor, al menos si era descubierto, todavía podía escapar. Mas ahora era momento de concentrarse en la parte fundamental de su plan.

Alterando mínimamente la constitución de sus oídos, podía escuchar claramente las conversaciones de todos los adolescentes, manteniendo en un límite bajo su energía, podía permitirse el uso de otros sentidos por breves segundos antes de que la cantidad usada pudiera ser rastreada por Sunset Shimmer.

Entre los diversos estudiantes, debía pasar cerca de ellos, tener un contacto físico por solo una milésima de segundo para analizarlos del todo, lo malo era que no podía hacerlo sin alertarlos, así que debía disimular pequeños choces, caídas de hojas y tropezones, mas aquel método era poco eficiente y solo alcanzaba a registrar una cantidad muy inferior de individuos. Hacer un análisis de gran alcance requería mínimamente del uso de una percepción visual, así que debía utilizar lentes obscuros para verificar a un conjunto de humanos.

Los rasgos a buscar eran sencillos, una elevación de capacidades físicas, organismos con una salud muy superior al resto y si su hipótesis estaba en lo correcto, incluso debían tener una aura alrededor de su cuerpo, producto de la energía almacenada en ellos o ellas.

\- ¿Recuerdas a ese chico guapo de los juegos de la amistad? Resulta que me crucé con él en la calle… hablamos por toda una tarde…

\- Increíble y pensar que lo de Sunset Shimmer y Twilight traería algo bueno finalmente… estoy aburrida de tener que fingir que no pasó nada.

La conversación era importante para Wane, aquellas dos muchachas detrás del pasillo, entre el bullicio producido por otras conversaciones y expresiones hablaban de Sunset Shimmer y los juegos de la amistad. Pero la información era mínima, solo pudo sacar el

\- Hey, viste a Sunset Shimmer y Fluttershy en el anuario, se ven tiernas con los animalitos y todo…

\- Hermano, cualquiera se vuelve tierno con Fluttershy, Pero debes admitirlo, entre ellas la más hermosa es sin duda Fluttershy.

\- Bueno, para mí Sunset lo es.

Otra conversación importante, ahora tenía dos nombres. Al pasar por los vitrales, hizo el ademán de revisarlos, los trofeos, casi todos tenían inscritos el nombre de Rainbow Dash, entre estos; posteriormente escuchó una que otra conversación.

\- Prefiero la sidra de los Apple, es mucho más deliciosa que los refrescos.

\- Sí, pero se agotan demasiado rápido.

\- Me encantó la ropa de cachorro que Rarity diseñó para la colecta de dinero para los uniformes del equipo de fútbol, quisiera comprar uno, pero no sé cómo pedírselo…

Entre demás conversaciones, los nombres de Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie eran mencionados continuamente en relación a temas como la "batalla de las bandas" "Los juegos de la amistad" "El baile de otoño" y la aparición de un demonio o incluso la de un ángel; el crecimiento de alas en algunas muchachas… magia. Lo poco que hablaban al respecto tenía esas coincidencias, esa era información crucial, aproximadamente seis de las siete chicas aparecían en temáticas similares en las conversaciones efectuadas por los alumnos de la CHS.

Sunset había sido poco cautelosa en el pasado a la hora de mostrar sus poderes, pero más que todo estaba el hecho de que algunos mencionaban una corona que usaba Twilight Sparkle para vencer a un demonio… ¿Sunset Shimmer?

Otros comenzaban a platicar en el piso superior del vestido de Sunset Shimmer en los juegos de la amistad y de su llamativo maquillaje.

Así que Sunset Shimmer realmente se había unido a un bando, pero a diferencia de un demonio, ella parecía no dominarlos en absoluto ni dirigirlos, era algo así como una guardiana o quizás una conciudadana, formaba parte de aquella micro sociedad… absurdo ¿Cómo era posible que se rebajara a tal grado? ¿Cómo podía despreciar la naturaleza de todo demonio? O como decía Supay… ¿superarla?

\- El sueño fue ese…

EL demonio pudo reconocer la voz de la adolescente, tenía una tonalidad similar, con ligera variaciones, pero era la voz de Sunset Shimmer, al menos era la perteneciente a la Sunset Shimmer que conocía, no obstante, era mejor no confiarse. Se hallaba bajando las escaleras al primer piso, con algo de ingenio sacó una libreta de anotaciones para simular mejor su trabajo, su objetivo no era escapar, sino observarla. Su cabello carmesí y dorado en distintas líneas, sus ojos turquesa, definitivamente era ella, estaba acompañada de una muchacha de pelo rosa, enrulado y una cantidad excesiva de azúcar en su sangre a quién decía Pinkie… así era, ella era una de esas amigas por las cuales podría darlo todo… ella era uno de sus objetivos. De un momento a otro se arrodilló para imitar la acción de una revisión a la construcción, al vitral y cosas semejantes.

De un momento a otro las conversaciones se incrementaron, por lo visto la clase de todos finalmente tenían un cambio de hora, seguido de diez minutos para cambiarse de aula y tomar un pequeño respiro.

Era una fortuna que Sunset Shimmer no fuera lo suficientemente precavida para sospechar de él… pronto pagaría su error con un precio bastante elevado. Pensaba para sí el demonio poco antes de encaminarse hacia la salida de la institución.

\- Hay varios animales en el refugio que desean un hogar nuevo… - Decía con una voz suave la adolescente de piel amarilla. Al pasar por allí, recibió una hoja llena de datos del refugio, número de teléfonos, celulares, animales destacados y un número de donación de recursos.

Fluttershy: decía en un apartado de la hoja, donde yacían los nombres de los distintos voluntarios y del director del refugio… era una casualidad sorprendente.

Con ella tenía a dos de los seis objetivos… Sin embargo, al poco tiempo recibió otros sonidos de misma importancia…

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! – Gritaban al unísono los estudiantes a una muchacha de cabello multicolor, quien estaba a punto de superar una marca en flexiones, a su lado estaba Applejack, quien también recibía ovaciones, era una competencia entre ambas… eran los nombres que estaba buscando… de forma inmediata las identificó; para después marcharse hacia el interior de la escuela, si bien Sunset Shimmer no lo había descubierto, era mejor no arriesgarse más de lo debido.

En el interior de la institución, el movimiento continuaba, pero escuchó en el piso de arriba algo acerca de un taller de diseño, corte, confección y moda… algo que casualmente también había escuchado acerca de Rarity, sonriendo subió las escaleras para pasear entre los salones, en menos de tres minutos halló el lugar exacto, dentro estaba una muchacha de piel blanca y ojos azules que se volteó para observarlo…

\- Rarity ¿cierto? – Cuestionó el hombre manteniendo la calma, Sunset Shimmer estaba a unos cien metros del lugar, si ella se ponía a vigilar el área, todo se iría directamente al garete.

\- Sí, ¿Quién es usted?

Recordando un montón de datos en un segundo, el demonio halló la temática exacta.

\- Verá señorita, tengo una hija a la cual le encantan sus diseños de vestidos, sus quince años llegarán pronto, por lo cual sería un honor que me vendiera algún diseño suyo… podría ser un buen inicio para mi carrera, tengo unos cuantos conocidos a los cuales podría mostrar su talento.

Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron de par en par, mientras que Wane comenzó a sonreír para sus adentros, manteniendo una expresión fresca y jovial. Definitivamente aquella muchacha mordió el anzuelo, ahora solamente quedaba el resto de las amigas de Sunset…

\- Me encantaría mostrarle los diseños, aunque claro, tendrá que esperar hasta que las clases terminen, entonces podrá ir una boutique en la cual trabajo y le enseñaré mis trabajos.

\- Desde luego que sí jovencita, ¿Dónde la ubico?

\- De acuerdo. – Asintió la adolescente con gran emoción.

Wane salió de inmediato; tenía reconocidas a cinco de las seis muchachas, esa tal Twilight sería un factor menos importante, ya tenía una gran cantidad de información al respecto, ahora solo debía dar la siguiente movida, la cual era sumamente arriesgada, pero esencial para lograr una victoria segura a todas luces.

El timbre de cambio de hora sonó nuevamente, avisando a todos que tenían que ingresar a sus respectivas aulas de inmediato, desde luego, el demonio se hallaba en la planta baja cuando la competencia entre las dos adolescentes terminó, dejando a Applejack como vencedora. Sunset Shimmer se hallaba a veinte metros del lugar; lo mejor era ser cauteloso y tomarse el tiempo preciso para pensar bien algunos detalles adicionales de su plan. Una vez que todos los estudiantes ingresaron a las distintas aulas, Wane subió nuevamente al segundo piso, ya que encontró en el basurero un periódico escolar en el cual estaba la pintoresca historia de los Apple y de su colaboración a la sociedad de aquella ciudad o al menos la parte de aquella ciudad con sus manzanas de calidad de exportación.

Applejack aparecía en la foto junto a toda su familia, allí tenía mucha más información.

Dos horas exactas fingiendo revisar toda la institución, desde alumnado hasta estructura del edificio, pasando por el contenido avanzado y planillas, mientras pensaba bien los detalles de la llave a la segunda fase de su plan.

Un contrato demoniaco era un arma de doble filo, solo podían realizarlo seres orgánicos con energía mágica, tanto el demonio como la criatura debían tener un lenguaje común, posteriormente llegar a un acuerdo, el contrato era un hechizo bastante complejo, pues requería de varios factores, desde la creación de una especie de mente interpretante, consecuente, ejecutante y unitaria, hasta el hecho de tener que utilizar dos energías distintas entremezcladas con el proceso de razonamiento lógico; en síntesis, dos criaturas conjuraban con sus energías un hechizo capaz de reconocer la voluntad de ambos así como su identidad a un nivel corpóreo, moléculas, células, ADN; desde entonces estaban vinculados por el pacto, ambos ponían peticiones y daban algo a cambio, el hechizo estaba diseñado para reconocer de forma objetiva cuando una determinada condición fallaba o no era cumplida; entonces el castigo inmediato era la muerte del organismo agresor al pacto… su funcionamiento era increíblemente complejo, no obstante, ambos conjuradores debían tener cierta conciencia de las cláusulas por algo elemental, su energía, no actuaba sola, necesitaba de una guía.

Para que el hechizo funcione, era también esencial que las palabras, términos tuvieran una comprensión casi similar de cada término, y de un mutuo acuerdo en lo recibido y lo dado. Así era como muchos demonios ganaron esclavos, así fue como él pudo salir adelante en momentos donde su muerte estaba asegurada.

Ahora debía idear cinco pactos diferentes, para cada una de las adolescentes, donde quedara en palabras y en flujo el pacto que haría posible una ventaja enorme sobre Sunset Shimmer al menos si la entendía bien; pero fuera de la ventaja, debía pagar con algo de energía y lamentablemente debía darla en cantidades suficientes para ser rastreable, Sunset iría tras de él ni bien iniciara con los pactos. Sin embargo, si estaba en lo correcto, bastaba con al menos solo una de ellas para que ella se lo pensara dos veces antes de hacer algo en su contra o de simplemente eliminarlo.

Eran las tres de la tarde, Wane pasó a través del pasillo del segundo piso, dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda hasta encontrar otro pasillo con tres puertas, la tercera era la adecuada para iniciar. Haciéndolo aún más desafiante, debía realizar todas sus movidas a contratiempo, así que era mejor no perder ni un solo segundo preciado.

Aquellas eran víctimas inocentes, solo habían tenido la mala fortuna de crzar sus caminos con Sunset Shimmer; a fin de cuentas, sus desapariciones no representaban una gran pérdida para la especie, eran tan reemplazables como la mayor parte de los adolescentes, pero después de todo, eran una pérdida. Llegando a la puerta, comenzó a tocar levemente. De inmediato una profesora salió con cierto gesto de desacuerdo.

\- Buenas tardes señorita, estoy buscando a una alumna… Rarity, es urgente tanto para ella como para mí.

\- De acuerdo, pero que no se repita. – Le respondió poco antes de ingresar al salón para llamar a la tan conocida modista de CHS.

A los pocos segundos la de piel blanca estaba frente a Wane, quien de inmediato sacó unos portfolios donde tenía guardados distintos contratos que representaban los pactos que haría con las amigas de Sunset, buscó de forma veloz entre los seis conjuntos de hojas.

\- Señorita, me encantaría ver sus diseños, pero necesito volver a Manhattan, así que le pediría que me facilitase un modelo ahora mismo, el diseño no importa, con tal de que provenga de usted.

\- Pero señor, necesito tomar medidas.

\- Si es un copa c de color frio para una talla de 34 a 38 estará bien, a ella le gustan así. – Afirmó el hombre con mucha prisa.

\- Wow, es un gran golpe de suerte. – Afirmó la adolescente observando los papeles que el hombre agarraba de forma algo nerviosa.

\- Hágame el favor de traer el vestido. – Solicitó el Wane.

\- Desde luego, deme un minuto y lo sacaré del closet. – Le respondió la modista poco antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, ciertamente no tardó en regresar.

\- Deme unos cuantos minutos para hablar respecto a este contrato, nada más es una nota firmada para decirle a mi hija que usted realmente lo realizo, bueno básicamente dice que usted ha hecho este vestido y en él ha puesto su energía, vida y talento… ¿Podría firmarlo?

\- Claro. – Afirmó la adolescente poco antes de firmar. – Con respecto al precio… si pudiéramos.

\- No se preocupe, aquí tiene. – Le interrumpió Wane pasando un monto de dos mil bits a la adolescente quien se quedó boquiabierta por la cantidad.

\- Nos vemos. – Expresó apresurado el hombre poco antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, sintiendo cierto palpitar intenso el demonio debía continuar con el plan, la energía liberada era suficiente como para ser detectado, dentro de poco Sunset Shimmer estaría tras él; era gracioso como se invertían los papeles en aquel instante, sin embargo, si ella pudo burlarlo en más de una ocasión, todavía no se sabía los mejores trucos.

Centrando una cantidad de energía en un bote de basura, lo transportó hacia un país al otro lado del mundo, después restringió la energía usada. Caminaba de forma apresurada pero tranquila, aquí se definía un paso más a la concreción del plan final, al no aparecerse a adolescente en más de diez segundos supo que había mordido el anzuelo, sin embargo no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que volviera. Fue entonces que finalmente corrió hacia la cancha de fútbol. En no menos de medio minuto llegó al lugar exacto.

Allí estaba, la muchacha de cabello multicolor, llamándola con un portapapeles en la mano y fingiendo su voz, comenzó a hablar a los pocos metros de cercanía entre ambos.

\- He visto su juego del viernes pasado señorita, verá, soy de la universidad de Fillydelphia, nos interesaría tener a una jugadora de su talla en nuestro equipo…

Rainbow Dash todavía no se lo podía creer, aunque todavía le faltaba un par de años para salir del colegio, ya tenía una beca por adelantado.

\- Disculpe, pero todavía no…

\- Sí, lo sé, pero de todas formas nos gustaría que venga a dar un paseo por nuestro campus, sin embargo, nos fascina el orden… así que me gustaría que usted firmara este pequeño compromiso simbólico, claro que usted se compromete además a dar el ciento por ciento de su esfuerzo en continuar de la misma forma…

\- Claro… bueno, ni siquiera tengo edad para firmar.

\- Es por eso que es simbólica, además nos sirve de recuerdo para tener presente la presencia de una deportista como usted en nuestro campus.

\- Bueno, pero…

\- Tengo prisa señorita, si acepta solo firme y la llamaremos. – Afirmó el hombre mostrándole el papel a la adolescente, quien comenzó a leerlo con cierta brevedad, cansándose a la mitad y firmando con un bolígrafo facilitado por el propio cazatalentos.

\- Gracias, la llamaremos dentro de una semana para confirmar la fecha… hasta luego. – se despidió Wane.

En esta ocasión, nuevamente Sunset Shimmer sintió la energía utilizada, con algo de suerte, recién tenía la sospecha de sus acciones, de ser así, llevaba una ventaja magistral ante su enemiga. Nuevamente dejo todo hechizo para salir del campo visual de la pelifuego; cuando esta salió por la puerta trasera del colegio, Wane pudo observarla por medio segundo, respiraba aceleradamente, clara muestra de su actividad física. Fingiendo tranquilidad y con pasos firmes pero lentos, el demonio continuó su recorrido, dentro del colegio todavía quedaban unos cuantos objetivos, pese a que solamente bastaba con una de ellas, cualquiera que fuese… ella haría cualquier cosa por sus amigas y ese era el punto fuerte de su plan.

Así, en menos de un minuto Wane ingresó dentro del colegio justo cuando el timbre de salida tocaba. Desde luego, se anticipó a toda la muchedumbre para dirigirse al fondo del pasillo de la sección sur a toda prisa. Justo allí, estaba la muchacha de los animales, conseguir toda la información necesaria para ella era ya un movimiento enorme de esfuerzos y recursos, pero sin esperar más, se acercó hasta ella, para tocar su hombro y así poder llamar su atención.

\- Disculpa, ¿Tú eres Fluttershy?

Con un pequeño susto, la adolescente se dio media vuelta para después ponerse en duda, aquellos ojos la observaban firme, pero pasivamente; juraba haber visto aquellos ojos antes. No obstante, guardó calma para poder dirigirse al extraño.

\- Sí, de dónde me conoce.

\- Es una larga historia, pero para resumirla tuve que llamar al refugio un montón de veces, resulta que trajeron aquí al perro que quise adoptar en New Sun Refuge, perseguí su rastro hasta llegar aquí, su nombre era Lou… me enamoré de ese cachorro. – Afirmaba con un cuidado extremo en la actuación de sus emociones, debía parecer creíble.

Los ojos de Fluttershy se abrieron de par en par, era el mismo Lou del cual pensaban jamás tendría posibilidad de conseguir un hogar. Con una sonrisa, la adolescente respondió casi inmediatamente.

\- Sí, claro que sí… pero…

\- Lo sé, fue al veterinario, no pude aguantar las ganas de visitarlo y me dijeron que podría partir conmigo esta misma noche. Así que si no fuera mucha molestia, me redirigieran de un lugar a otro hasta llegar a ti, eres muy joven para ser la voluntaria con mayor experiencia y por lo visto también de grado.

La de piel amarilla simplemente se sonrojó. Pero al ver la prisa del hombre no pudo sino prestar un poco de atención a las distintas formas, las tenía memorizadas todas, era un gesto muy amable de parte del tipo haber organizado todos los documentos.

\- Bien, necesitaré su firma aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí. – Señaló la adolescente con su voz tímida y suave.

Wane observaba atentamente a los alrededores en lo que esa tal Fluttershy volvía a revisar toda la documentación; estaba al filo del peligro, aunque tenía ciertas dudas respecto a lo que Sunset haría, estaban en medio de un lugar público, los humanos circundantes podrían salir dañados; no obstante, recordando las conversaciones de los estudiantes, su reacción inmediata no era algo favorable, si Sunset Shimmer cambiaba su aspecto y utilizaba su energía ellos no dudarían en considerarlo como enemigo.

No obstante, ya tenía el has bajo la manga que necesitaba, aquella muchacha tímida solo incrementaba el riesgo de la demonio.

Sunset Shimmer apareció de pronto, no había cruzado ninguna palabra con Rainbow Dash o Applejack, no debían ingresar en aquella posible batalla; si Wane deseaba tenderle una trampa, estaba equivocado, sentía que era el momento, por fin toda la persecución y sus efectos cesarían.

\- Bueno, yo necesito tu firma aquí. – Afirmó de forma inmediata el hombre con una sonrisa tan bien fingida que pudo inspirar amabilidad e inocencia.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una forma que debo entregar antes de poder quedarme con Lou, son leyes de mi ciudad; necesito que firmes acá para afirmar que Lou estuvo a tu cargo y acá para dar testimonio que su estado vital y mejora dependieron de ti como su cuidadora… lo sé, es raro pero así es mi ciudad. – Explicó en palabras revés pero comprensible.

El contrato en sí estaba hecho en letras medianas por toda la hoja carta, leyendo los primeros tres párrafos, Fluttershy no hizo sino exasperar a Wane, quien observaba en todas direcciones para evitar no ser visto en un momento clave.

\- De acuerdo. – Prosiguió la adolescente poco antes de firmar.

\- Gracias, por tu cooperación. – Respondió Wane poco antes de salir del lugar a pasos rápidos. La muchacha dijo algo, pero no la escuchó, toda su concentración estaba puesta en Sunset Shimmer a quien pudo divisar entre la multitud, ahora llevaba lentes negros. No tardaría mucho en descubrir su ubicación, no había necesidad de usar alguna percepción, ella de seguro estaba utilizando el sentido de la visión de un demonio.

De un momento a otro, sin premeditación alguna, usó una transportación.

Ahora estaba en el techo del edificio donde residía. No debía esperar mucho tiempo, ella llegaría en cualquier segundo, lo que si debía esperar era que llegase directamente a atacar; no obstante, valdría la pena recibir unos cuantos golpes por parte de ella. Tal cual predijo, Sunset se apareció en el lugar y casi de inmediato sintió el acero de la estructura saliendo a través del concreto para atraparlo. Arrojando los papeles frente a ella, sonrió de forma arrogante.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa un pacto?

Los ojos de la adolescente pronto se apagaron, retomando su aspecto usual, así como su funcionalidad, su energía colapsó de inmediato; en menos de un segundo pudo comprender los hechizos y todas sus implicaciones.

\- C… ¿Cuál es el trato?

\- No finjas que no lo sabes… dame tu núcleo. – Respondió Wane con una satisfacción indescriptible.

* * *

Por fin llegamos al punto culmen de este antagonismo, aun callejón son salida ¿O no? ¿Qué le esperará a Sunset Shimmer? ¿Qué hará Wane? ¿A dónde quiere llegar este Fic? Son preguntas que se responderán más adelante, porque nos quedan cuatro capítulos como mucho.


	23. Enfrentar el pasado 2

La sonrisa del demonio frente a ella era una mezcla entre satisfacción e infamia, su expresividad no conocía de secretos. Cómo no estarlo, prácticamente ya había ganado. Sunset Shimmer pensó por dos segundos en una alternativa.

\- No tiene caso, en el momento en el que vayas por alguna de las tres iré por tus otras amigas y si me eliminas, ellas simplemente dejarán de vivir… sabes bien que no puedes salvarlas sin mí si eso pasa. – explicaba él frente a ella con tanta confianza que ya no efectuaba movimiento alguno.

Si existía un momento para hablar, era precisamente ese, la de ojos turquesa sabía bien que sus posibilidades eran casi nulas en dicho escenario, podría optar por enfrentarlo para menguarlo hasta un punto en el cual pudiera asegurarse de su inestabilidad por un tiempo, pero ello guiaba a un círculo vicioso, Wane podría escapar para una próxima vez y así sus vidas se verían comprometidas en enfrentamientos similares, al menos hasta que él decidiera ir por sus otras amigas.

El pacto hecho con sus amigas de forma casi involuntaria establecía en última instancia que si el perdía su núcleo o perecía el vínculo con sus amigas desaparecería y pronto se revertiría a una maldición inmediata. ¿En qué momento había pasado todo a un estado tan destructivo? De pronto aquella relación que tenía para vencer no servía de nada, de pronto aquel demonio había invertido las cosas a un punto hasta entonces impensado.

Pero aun así, Sunset no deseaba el final, no deseaba perecer sin siquiera dar señales de su fin y más aún cuando una criatura tan ruin sería quien la vencería. Se volteó para observar mejor a su interlocutor, quien se hallaba observando el cielo ahora nocturno.

\- Esto no tiene por qué ser así… hay mucho más detrás de esto… - comenzaba a hablar la adolescente confiando ciegamente en que él le respondería.

\- Aquello que te limitas a enunciar, me recuerda a los ponis de Equestria… ahora que lo pienso bien, Supay tenía razón, tú eres una hibridación en mente, cuerpo y corazón. Pero por muy impresionante que sea, estás equivocada.

La de cabello bicolor observaba al sujeto frente a ella todavía observando el cielo nocturno, el golpe todavía no había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, sabía bien que en casi cualquier circunstancia él no estaría dispuesto a cambiar de parecer.

\- Sunset, eres por mucho la criatura más confusa que conozco, eres una demonio y sin embargo te asemejas a una poni en tu forma de comportarte, eres capaz de tener emociones diferentes a las de cualquier integrante de tu especie originaria e incluso después de todos los ideales que Supay depositó en ti… sigues siendo una involución; eres un error y debes estar consciente de eso.

Las palabras de él eran una completa agonía en la mente de Sunset Shimmer, quien lamentaba de sobremanera no haber tenido una mayor precisión o revisión en el pasado; cómo podría saber que él tenía semejante capacidad o podía ser tan impredecible.

\- No es el único camino….

\- Pero es el mejor de todos. No hace falta decir que mientras más deseas estar con vida más piensas en una salida de esto. Es un precio a pagar por el bien de tus amigas… te prometo que no les haré daño, es más, ni siquiera intentaré dominar a este mundo u Equestria.

Sunset se hallaba impotente frente a una estratagema destructora de cualquier posibilidad para afrontarla que no fuera su fin y sin embargo tan consistente… si perdía su núcleo, simplemente moriría con el tiempo, era un hecho del cual tenía plena consciencia. Sus ojos se posaron con desesperación en el demonio frente a ella.

\- ¿Prefieres que te llame Sunset Shimmer o Sun Shine? – Pregunto de forma pronta el hombre, de forma tan casual que casi se podría decir que ignoraba la atrocidad tanto de sus peticiones como de las implicaciones de sus planes.

\- El poder por el poder es algo que no tiene caso… si me dejaras mostrarte, estoy segura de que cambiarías de opinión.

Los ojos de Wane comenzaron a obscurecerse para sacar aquellos similares a los de Sunset Shimmer, quien tampoco dudó en sacarlos a la luz.

\- Mírate, tanto poder y no puedes terminar con una amenaza a tu vida, todo solo por unas cuantas vidas de unas humanas… es lo más bajo que un demonio puede caer.

Sunset Shimmer no tenía más palabras, ahí se mostraba la superioridad de él, era cierto, aquello a lo que denominaba como dependencia de sus amigas, ese amor terminaría liquidándola. Trataba de hallar una solución, pero era desde un inicio imposible, sea cual fuere el camino a tomar, él sería una fuerza constante e imparable.

\- Escucha… solo… solo déjame mostrarte que hay algo más que esto, no has visto toda la realidad detrás de esto. Debes creerme.

El demonio se dio media vuelta observando ahora a la adolescente, quien mantenía sus manos al frente y una energía constante fluía, estaba preparada para una ofensiva.

\- Y te creo, sé que hay mucho más detrás de esa simple hibridación, estoy seguro que eres un experimento más de Supay. Darle emociones de poni a un demonio, criarlo bajo su forma de ver el mundo y corromper su independencia… no tienes idea de lo débil e ineficaz que eres. – De forma fría, el hombre comunicaba sus pensamientos más profundos y con sentimientos poco conocidos por Sunset Shimmer, aquello no era odio, era un convencimiento real de que era inferior y ¿Acaso no era una muestra de su poder?

\- Mira no todo es así de cerrado, si sintieras lo que siento, si vieras el mundo como un humano o un poni.

\- Allí es donde te equivocas, lo hice, resulta que un humano es inferior, sus instintos, su racionalidad y su comprensión son arcaicas; no tiene caso que trates de convencerme Sunset, es mejor que no alargues más esto, o quizás lo mejor sea hacerlo, estoy seguro que sientes mucho dolor por la pérdida de la posibilidad de seguir con tus amigas y que en parte también el temor a la muerte te afecta… no tiene por qué ser amargo, qué tal si te doy media hora para despedirte de ellas. – Afirmó él.

El efecto fue inmediato, en lugar de tranquilizarla, solo pudo alarmarla de sobremanera, ¿Cómo era posible que aún después de sentir semejante empatía daba una sugerencia tan terrible? ¿Cómo todavía podía pensar de forma tan cruenta y fría? Sunset Shimmer comenzaba a llorar, sin gemidos, simplemente una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla. ¿Cómo era posible tanta maldad en una criatura? Quizás podía salir de alguna forma de aquel estado tan poco aceptable. ¡Sí! Podía escapar, enfrentarlo, debilitarlo y continuar escapando, podía mantener a sus seis amigas defendidas de él sin liquidarlo, incluso podía encerrarlo bajo algún método.

De un momento a otro, la cantidad de energía de Sunset Shimmer comenzó a elevarse, desde luego, no se podía apreciar a simple vista, el demonio pudo identificar tres hechizos realizándose de forma simultánea, algo complicado incluso para los más hábiles de la especie.

\- Entonces ¿El plan es enfrentarme hasta dejarme en agonía y ganar tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas huir? ¿A cuántos humanos vas a poner en riesgo? ¿Crees que nunca alcanzaré al resto de tus amigas? Sabes bien que no me detendré y nada de lo que hagas podrá detenerme salvo eliminarme aquí y ahora. Pero si lo haces Fluttershy, Rarity y Rainbow Dash tendrán una muerte inmediata ni bien yo perezca.

Sin prestarle más atención al dolor de la adolescente, él se acercó de forma poco peligrosa y sin intención de dañarla; la mirada de Sunset Shimmer estaba centrada en el infinito, la cantidad de recuerdos, de pensamientos y sentimientos todos fluyendo de forma concurrente eran funestos, no podía aceptar la idea de su muerte aunque la concebía… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella y no alguien más?

Pasando una mano por el hombro de la adolescente pronto la impulsó junto con su caminar hacia la derecha de la azotea.

\- ¡No! – Dijo ella poco antes de intentar zafarse del agarre. Olvidándose ya de cualquier intento de utilizar su magia por miedo a causarle daños a su ahora enemigo.

\- Tranquila, me tomé la libertad de preparar algo de comer para esta situación especial y digamos que eliminarte es algo que no deseo hacer, al menos en parte. – Afirmaba el hombre mientras dirigía a una Sunset Shimmer sedada con su labia.

\- ¿No deseas eliminarme? Entonces no tienes por qué hacerlo. – Exclamaba la adolescente con la ilusión pintada en sus ojos.

\- Tengo que, Sunset; eres la única demonio que existe después de millones de años de evolución y único individuo de mi especie con qué puedo tener algo así como una conversación sincera, además eres en extremo fascinante, guardas una cantidad considerable de la obra principal de Supay y créeme que eso no es poco, enserio es una pena tener que perderte.

La comparaba con una rata de laboratorio, con un libro, esa era la razón principal por la cual no deseaba hacerle lo que le haría, aquella consideración no solo era ofensiva sino que también le mostraba a la adolescente un detalle más de la forma de pensar de parte de su especie. Tomando aire se sentó en una especie de mesa cuyas velas se encendieron de forma pronta, la comida era sencilla, un poco de ensalada con lechuga, tomate y papas con un trozo de carne asada y un poco de avena en un tazón… era inevitable pensar en la cantidad de detalles que se había tomado.

\- Sunset Shimmer, eres algo tan fascinante, que a duras penas me atrevo a perderte, al menos como banco de información.

\- Mira, ni siquiera conozco tu nombre, pero si pudieras abrir tu mente a mis palabras, si vieras la magia de la amistad y su poder, te aseguro que dejarías de intentar esto...

\- Y allí está nuevamente, tu forma de pensar es distinta a la de los demonios, me atrevo a decir que tu estructura genética base es también distinta a la plantilla que se usaba por defecto. – De pronto él comenzó a tener ciertas pausas en su enfoque de vista hacia la adolescente. – Ya tuvimos contacto físico, ahora podemos rastrearnos el uno al otro donde sea y en el tiempo que sea, ya no tiene caso que alguno de los dos trate de huir.

Sunset Shimmer calló, era pues inútil tratar de convencerlo de cambiar de opinión, era extraño, en el pasado sus victorias se había realidad con una victoria en algún campo de batalla, sea música, magia directa o indirecta. Pero ahora la historia ya tenía un final previsto por su enemigo, él poseía la victoria asegurada porque precisamente no podía ingresar a ningún medio de combate, porque enfrentarse significaba perder a sus amigas y ellas eran algo por lo cual estaba dispuesta a afrontar su frio y cruel final.

\- Pero si me permites hacerte un pequeño trato, hay una función que los demonios de la quinta generación podían hacer… podían comunicar una cantidad inmensa de información solo con el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Quizás si me facilitas toda esa información pueda comprenderte y tal vez así pueda armar este rompecabezas que me viene persiguiendo durante estos días.

\- Qué puedo ganar de eso, a fin de cuentas aun terminaré… no tiene sentido que te dé más. – Se defendía la adolescente todavía sintiendo la pesadumbre de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos, era imposible digerir el significado final de aquella conversación, en realidad acordaban cómo sería su muerte y cómo esta podría beneficiar a uno y evitar el fin de varios.

\- A lo mejor así puedas hacerme cambiar de opinión y a la inversa. Intercambiaremos información, toda la que deseemos, el hechizo no es complejo, pero puedes ganar algo de tiempo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sunset comprendió entonces las palabras de Supay, solo ella podía librar a la especie de la maldición que recaía sobre ellos, pronto comprendió el poder per formativo que sus recuerdos podían tener, si era capaz de evocar todos los sentimientos para revivirlos, si era capaz de mostrarle el lado de la magia de la amistad, su poder y los hechos que la llevar a una derrota previa, quizás así podría demostrarle algo más que meras palabras que no tenía sentido para él aún.

Wane extendió la mano para tomar la de Sunset Shimmer, esta, dudando de las intenciones del demonio frente a ella imitó aquella acción, en vista del silencio generado entre ambos, él comenzó a observarla en señal de aceptación.

Sunset Shimmer cerró los ojos, el proceso para realizar semejante comunicación de mente a mente implicaba un detalle importante, de un momento a otro comenzó a seleccionar los recuerdos que podría mostrarle y los que no. Pero en medio de dicha clasificación, consideró un último detalle, la magia de la amistad, cómo era antes de que conocerla y el después contenían momentos, emociones y pensamientos relevantes, todos ellos constituían una unidad presente en su cambio, por temor a hacer incomprensible o insuficiente aquel intento de mostrarle esa magia en sus verdaderas características, la adolescente dejó correr todos sus recuerdos para dárselos a aquel de quién todavía no conocía el nombre.

Por su parte, el demonio apenas tenía una consideración, Sunset Shimmer pronto fenecería, no tenía caso restringir su memoria, salvo claro los hechizos, lugares y conocimientos extraídos por él y que muy probablemente ella no poseía. El resto de su biografía así como conocimientos menores era enviado con facilidad.

EN pocos segundos, con una cantidad de energía se generó un flujo extremadamente complejo que era capaz de interconectar dos cerebros hasta el punto de crear sinapsis entre las neuronas de ambos individuos e incluso crear un nervio de energía durante toda la transferencia. El resto fue algo insospechado hasta ese entonces. Entonces y solo entonces Sunset Shimmer pudo iniciar con un conocimiento importante para ella: el nombre de aquel demonio era Wane, Gloom Wane.

Pero conforme aquel intercambio se llevaba a cabo, imágenes, recuerdos de percepciones, sentimientos pero sobre todo, pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza. Así como una presentación de fotografías en alta velocidad, ella recibía todos aquellos recuerdos de forma tan vívida que hasta podía jurar sentir, pensar y tener las percepciones de ese momento.

Un nacimiento en el cual era todavía consciente, en medio de una cantidad extraordinaria de criaturas de aspecto repugnante, como todo un demonio; la pronta percepción de un miedo atroz que envolvía todo su ser, ya no estaba en aquel lugar, estaba en medio de un planeta sin vida, pero de todas formas volaba a toda velocidad, se transportaba. Pronto pudo apreciar el objeto de su temor: ¡Era Supay! Lo estaba persiguiendo de forma imparable con una clara señal de un objetivo claro, eliminarlo.

La lucha por la vida de Wane continuaba por un gran periodo de tiempo, de hecho, ante su incapacidad de luchar contra Supay por la obvia diferencia entre capacidades mágicas y a falta de tiempo para ensamblar una especie capaz de ayudarlo, pues Supay siempre terminaba destruyendo sus intentos de crear una civilización lo suficientemente avanzada para exterminarlo, debía escapar, siempre huir por su vida sin la seguridad de que podría lograrlo. Esa era la condena con la cual había vivido hasta un momento cumbre, en el cual tuvo que luchar de forma enfrascada con aquel demonio que lo había creado… ¡Su progenitor!

Sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, la información continuaba llegando en cantidades exorbitantes como para poder apreciarlas una por una, en cambio haciendo una diferenciación, podía asimilar lo más importante. Aquella fría, atroz y desesperada lucha por la vida que había llevado durante su estancia en distintos mundos, dimensiones e imperios finalizaba con un empate; contra toda probabilidad, contra todo pronóstico por parte de él y de Supay, terminaba con dos imperios devastados, un Supay lleno de heridas y flechas a lo largo de su cuerpo, con un Wane con medio cuerpo funcional y un cerebro en lento deteriora miento. En medio de una ciudad devastada por el ejército de Supay, los residuos de un ejército ahora cernido a unos cuantos, amenazaban al demonio progenitor, quien, a falta de energía para poder curar su cuerpo y la condena segura de su conciencia si decidía transformar su cerebro en energía y huir, decidía transportar a un niño pequeño, era un cuadrúpedo con dos cuernos, pelaje fino y una mirada inocente; Sunset podía apreciar con horror al pequeño como un contenedor de un núcleo inestable, ese era el que pertenecía al creador de Supay, sin previo aviso, Supay extraía del retoño el núcleo, causando el deceso inmediato de su cuerpo, no sin antes cerrar los ojos y reverenciar a Supay; después, el núcleo era inmediatamente enviado hacia Wane, quien de inmediato tomaba dicho núcleo como un acuerdo de gracia poco antes de que el demonio mayor escapase.

Wane se disponía a perseguirlo, pero entonces era atravesado por la lanza de uno de sus soldados, quien, junto con el resto de los guerreros del que hasta ese momento había sido su ejército se revelaba contra su Dios, ¿Qué clase de divinidad podía llevar a su pueblo elegido, a sus protegidos a la ruina? Ante aquel suceso, él escapaba por su vida alzando vuelo, la cantidad de energía tanto de Supay como de su vástago ahora eran iguales, una contienda era ya un suicidio de ambos.

Pero Wane ignoraba aún la disfuncionalidad de dicho núcleo, hasta años más tarde, donde finalmente pudo comprenderla, su tiempo de vida estaba limitado, a diferencia de Supay, quien todavía podía seguir con vida después de él.

Lamentablemente, Wane ya no podía tentar a la suerte, Supay estaba protegido por una civilización con enorme avance, quizás muy superior a los propios demonios de la primera generación, así pues, también tenía una inmensa cantidad de energía y por si fuera poco, estaba completamente seguro de que solo había visto la punta del iceberg en todo el tiempo en el cual fue perseguido. Nuevamente Wane caía en una lucha que ya no podía ganar.

Entonces llegaba nuevamente la esperanza, por alguna razón Supay dejaba de existir, dejando las puertas abiertas para que finalmente pudiera seguir un camino por su cuenta, dando inicio a una nueva meta, ahora debía hacerse con el núcleo de Supay donde fuera que estuviese, después de crearlo quedaba una segunda parte; pero no pudo hallarlo, solamente indicios de dónde estaba, o mejor dicho dónde estaban, Supay había tenido la gran idea de dividir nuevamente su núcleo para dar una parte a su creación final y otra no tenía un paradero exacto, no se podía rastrear y nuevamente Wane quedaba a la deriva por falta de opciones.

Así iniciaba una búsqueda sin dirección precisa, pronto el demonio se entregaba ante la perspectiva de que el día llegaría, era cuestión de ser paciente, por mucho que su núcleo no pudiera aguantar un tiempo ilimitado, en el proceso tomaba varias civilizaciones bajo su tutela, creaba ejércitos, ciencia, extrañamente le gustaba la religión como motor principal para ganarse el seguimiento de dichas civilizaciones. Reunía una gran cantidad de ayuda para cuando el momento se presentase.

Sin embargo, nunca imaginó el momento y el lugar exactos, el lugar preciso era la tierra humana, donde la mayoría de sus ejércitos de planetas de su dimensión originaria no tenían ya competencia a no ser que los alimentara con su propia energía, cosa que terminaba inutilizando su capacidad de colaboración u los convertía más bien en un peso con el cual no podría cargar.

Así era como llegaba hasta aquel punto, el último recuerdo que conservaba era el que poseía de ella, era extraño verse a través de sus ojos, pensaba en su inferioridad, en su incapacidad para comprenderla y finalmente… los ojos de Sunset Shimmer se abrieron de par en par al percatarse que conjuntamente con el recuerdo de su rostro, en la mente de Wane estaba cruzado, ligado el recuerdo de una Sunset Shimmer anterior a ella, una Sunset Shimmer que no era ella, es decir era aquella que residía en el mundo humano, su contraparte.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Wane soltó la mano de Sunset Shimmer y esta a su vez atrajo la suya hacia ella cerrándola, en reacción clara a ya no desear recibir más.

\- Esto… esto es una locura… ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – Exclamaba Wane completamente desubicado, así como Sunset Shimmer apenas podía entender el sentido de tantos recuerdos, o de experiencias previas.

\- Escucha, el trato era que dejarías que me despidiera de mis amigas y eso es justo lo que pienso hacer. – Sunset de inmediato recuperó la cordura ante tanta incomprensión tanto de ella como de él. – Necesito unas horas para hacerlo y luego, te juro que…

\- ¿Qué podrías jurar o pactar? – Decía completamente feliz el demonio quien comenzaba a conjurar un hechizo de pacto.

Nuevamente Sunset Shimmer tomó la mano de Wane para sellar el pacto.

\- Te juro que estaré aquí dentro de cuatro horas. – Decía finalmente con una expresión ahora vacía de toda expresividad la adolescente.

Poco antes de irse, Wane la observó una vez más, literalmente, observó sus ojos llenos de una incapacidad para comprender su pronto fin. ¿Qué haría hasta ese entonces? No importaba, su destino estaba sellado, no existía forma de terminar el conflicto más que por aquel medio ya planteado. No obstante, aquel rostro despertó en él el recuerdo de aquella mujer de veinte años, aquella que había despertado en él ese sentimiento al cual calificó de amor. No tenía caso utilizar su energía para tender una emboscada, de hecho si Sunset Shimmer no tenía razones ya para enfrentarlo, sería un desperdicio innecesario; de pronto tuvo cierta curiosidad: descubrir si dicho sentimiento seguí vigente aún después de realizar cambios tan drásticos.

Cuando Sunset Shimmer se fue, el celular de Wane comenzó a sonar de forma oportuna, era la persona a quien deseaba ver: la otra Sunset Shimmer.

A su llegada a casa de Celestia, Sunset Shimmer no le prestó ninguna importancia al hecho de transportarse directamente dentro, no importaba mantener ninguna actitud o cuidado secundario. De un momento a otro, la mujer de piel rosa pálido pasó frente a ella, de inmediato tuvo un susto que por poco le hace gritar, bueno, gritar demasiado fuerte.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Sunset Shimmer sin presentar una gran expresividad en sus palabras.

\- Sunset, ¿Acaso no saludas al llegar?

\- Es que… estoy agotada. – Afirmó ella manteniendo la mirada agachada.

Por un segundo, aquella extraña intuición de la mujer de cabello multicolor se suscitó, dándole la capacidad de entender que había mucho más en aquella expresión, lo cual en realidad ocultaba algo; en ese instante, podía dar crédito a las palabras de su hermana cuando le decía que se parecía cada vez más a mamá. Era pues una de las pocas veces en las cuales podría estar dispuesta a hacerlo.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste? Es raro ver que llegues a tiempo del colegio, bueno, no tan a tiempo pero…

\- Lo siento directora. – De inmediato un sentimiento se apoderó de Sunset Shimmer, dio varios pasos al frente hasta estar cerca de la directora, en ella no solo veía a una persona bondadosa, sino que también el recuerdo de su pasada mentora, por supuesto que consideraba a esta Celestia como alguien diferente, sin embargo, extendió los brazos para abrazarla con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa. – Gracias… Celestia. – Afirmó poco antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Dentro de ella sabía que no podía contar con nadie para algo así, su final estaba cerca y no podía comunicarlo a nadie que no fuese Ocllo o ella misma, sería inútil tratar de confrontarlo junto a sus amigas, de hecho las pondría en un riesgo del cual era muy seguro que no saldrían, tampoco podría alertarlas de un peligro que realmente no existía, el problema era con ella y solo con ella. Era desolador, pero también comenzaba a revivir su propia vida pasada y presente, por el corto tiempo que pudo ser feliz, ahora perdería todo; las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos de forma tímida pero tan vivaz como el rocío de primavera, no pasó ocho tiempo hasta que soltó a la amable mujer, era su forma de despedirse sin que ella supiera nada de que dentro de unas horas ya no existiría.

\- Hoy tendré una pijamada con mis amigas. – Señaló sin verla directamente, actuando de la forma más convincente que podía.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, es solo que quiero verlas, eso es todo. – Afirmó de forma débil poco antes de subir las escaleras.

Una vez en su cuarto, la adolescente llamó inmediatamente a sus amigas, para decirles que la pijamada se retrasaría hasta ese día, afortunadamente todas aceptaron y estuvieron de acuerdo con que se llevara a cabo en la casa de la modista. Sin perder más tiempo, Sunset tomó todo lo que necesitaría y se encaminó hacia la casa de Rarity… aquella sería su última velada junto a ellas, no le quedaba más que disfrutarla al ciento por ciento.

Wane no quitaba la vista de Sunset Shimmer, quien ya daba señales de estar nerviosa.

\- Por décima vez Wane, ¿Qué?

\- No, no es nada Sunset, es solo que… tienes algo diferente. – Enunciaba con una extrañeza única.

Aquel sentimiento finalmente se había ido, el demonio no sentía aquel deseo incesante sobre ella, era un alivio extremo, no obstante, todavía era una humana destacable dentro de lo que podría considerar como avance de su especie. No obstante, ahora todo era vacío, sus palabras, sus pensamientos, por breves segundos llegó a sentirse incómodo con el nuevo estado en el cual se hallaba, era como si extrañara aquel sentimiento. Sin él, nada de esa extraña relación tenía sentido, sin él Sunset Shimmer dejaba de ser importante para él. Por un fugaz momento pudo sentir cierto dolor por ello, no era físico, ni siquiera era un desajuste en su sistema nervioso, era algo más, se llevaba a cabo en todo su cuerpo e incluso en su núcleo. Pero tan pronto como se presentó, desapareció.

\- Bueno, disfruta la comida, me tomó mucho esfuerzo conseguir algo que pudiera ser comible, digerible y saludable.

\- Gracias.

Las palabras de Wane eran tan frías, exhortas de todo sentimiento previo, era irritante, Sunset no podía soportar semejante comportamiento.

\- Dime ¿Empiezas tu trabajo esta noche? – Cuestionó la veinteañera poco antes de llevarse la cuchara a la boca.

\- Quizás no, tengo unos cuantos pendientes que realizar por hoy.

Aquel vacío regresaba, de un momento a otro, Wane comprendía que la esencia de aquella relación no recaía en el poder, en la manipulación o en el interés; aquel sentimiento había impulsado en él una forma de actuar distinta a cualquier anterior, en ese momento supo que ese "amor" había hecho de su forma de dirigirse, de sus esfuerzos, algo distinto a todo lo anterior. Su importancia recaía en ese deseo que en primera instancia se causó por un deseo primitivo de reproducción, pero que después cambió de forma hasta hacerle nota caracteres especiales de aquella humana en medio de la multitud de humanos. Era pues ese sentimiento el cual mantuvo viva su relación y sin el cual no tenía sentido seguir sentado allí.

Sin constancia o posible advertencia, pronto aquella indiferencia que él mantenía tuvo un efecto imprevisible en la veinteañera, quien se levantó de su silla para acercarse a la ventana del departamento.

\- Wane… - Decía de forma reprimida y con un temor hasta entonces desconocido por ella y también por él, pues se había aprendido de memoria las expresiones de la bella dama.

En ese momento, cómo deseaba Wane poder sentir de nuevo ese "amor" por ella, en gran medida extrañaba aquella extraña sensación, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero podía asegurarlo.

\- Sunset, no quiero que vuelvas con ningún idiota en tu vida… - Dijo de pronto este, dudando de sus decisiones, pero se le ocurrió activar temporalmente aquella función.

De pronto, todo comenzó a recobrar el color que debía tener, él finalmente pudo sentir ese amor por ella, finalmente pudo continuar con aquella relación que era única a inigualable en su historia pasada; sin preocuparle las causas o los fines, ese momento era eterno, no parecía tener dirección alguna más que sentir, apreciar y en cierta medida, entregar. El tiempo que le había invertido a ese interelacionamiento con un individuo de una especie poco práctica para sus fines que no era ni el mejor ejemplar ni nada parecido tenía en realidad el fundamento de ese amor, hacía que valiera la pena todo. Sintiendo, viviendo el momento, Wane se dejó arrastrar finalmente por dicho sentimiento hasta el punto de sentirse embriagado con su dulzura y sus efectos colaterales.

\- No deseo verte sufrir más… no, al demonio, no puedo mentirte así, en realidad yo te quiero a ti, te amo Sunset Shimmer.

Wane se acercó a la veinteañera y sin miramientos ni temor la tomó por las manos para acercarla.

\- Te entrego mi corazón, de ti depende que hacer con él.

En ese instante, el joven comenzó a estrechar la distancia entre él y ella.

\- Esto es muy apresurado – Sunset de inmediato puso una mano frente a ella, tratando de mantener la distancia, sus latidos se aceleraban aún más, su rostro se sonrojaba, dentro de ella existían deseos no muy distintos a los de Wane, pero la poderosa experiencia se apoderaba de ella – no quiero arruinar lo nuestro, necesitamos tiempo y… ¿Entiendes? Yo también te amo.

De inmediato Sunset se apresuró a besar al joven con toda su pasión, para demostrarle su amor, pero pronto se separó de este para marcar la distancia entre los dos.

EL mero contacto tuvo tantos efectos que Wane pronto pudo apreciar nuevamente la falta de control que poseía ante impulsos tan básicos, pese a ello, se limitó a vivir el momento, sentir el calor, la sublime sensación de tener los labios de aquella mujer que amaba junto a los suyos, de sentir su respiración, de poder percibir sus latidos, su cerebro funcionando con una sintonía casi similar a la suya. Pero después el frio de alejarlo, la necesidad de sentirla cerca. Aquello era único y así lo prefería.

\- Necesitamos tiempo Wane, enserio no quiero que esto salga mal.

\- Sí. – Fue la respuesta de Wane.

En poco más de tres horas y media, Sunset Shimmer había pasado una pijamada especial, la cantidad de abrazos que repartió fueron inusuales, pero correspondidos, se quedó al lado de Fluttershy durante media hora, habló de forma íntima con Rainbow Dash, pensó junto a Twilight varios problemas, se arregló junto a Rarity para sacarse una selfie, preparó junto a Applejack y Pinkie Pie un pastel bastante delicioso, finalmente mantuvo una sesión de videojuegos entre todas, para después pasar a hablar de distintos temas, jugar verdad y reto.

Disfrutando hasta el último segundo, hasta la última emoción, no hubo momento en el cual fue más sincera con cada una, desde luego, ellas percibieron algo raro en todo ello, no lo dijeron pero era evidente por las caras que pusieron; eran desde luego, las personas más importantes en su vida y no podía haber pedido nada más que pasar sus últimos momentos junto a ellas. Ahora casi todas ellas estaban dormidas suavemente quitó un mechón rebelde de pelo del rostro de Fluttershy, puso la mano de Rainbow Dash en un vaso de agua caliente, cobrándose así una broma que le había gastado en alguna ocasión, sacó un perfume caro que compró para ponerlo en la mochila de Rarity, dibujó una cara con una gran sonrisa en la muñeca de Pinkie, compró otro sombrero para su amiga vaquera y finalmente, dejó un fragmento de una roca que contenía una gran cantidad de energía a Twilight, la suficiente para que todas tuvieran una vida larga.

Los preparativos eran todavía más cargados de emociones que los últimos momentos junto a sus amigas "moriré" "Todo se acabará" se repetía constantemente Sunset a medida que completaba una nota para sus amigas, cuidadosamente tomó su mochila para salir en completo silencio de la habitación, los segundos escalofriantes en los cuales volvió a repensar todo los pequeños esbozos de un plan que tenía eran escabrosos, pues su materialización estaba pensada después de su muerte cosa que le recordaba nuevamente el inevitable fin de su vida y curiosamente a Supay: a quien ahora finalmente se atrevía a considerar como padre.

Una vez en la sala de la modista, segura de cualquier interrupción, Sunset sacó de su mochila el libro con su Cutie Mark, seguidamente extrajo una pequeña caja de madera, dentro, en una especie de envoltura de algodón se hallaba un escarabajo de color rojo; el tiempo era limitado, Ocllo todavía ignoraba el plan o su finalidad. No obstante, cuando este salió de la caja, la adolescente lo observó con cierto apego, él era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo que comprendiese lo que era en realidad en alguna medida; al menos la parte de ella oculta de todo el mundo y la cual terminaría siendo su sentencia.

\- Escúchame Ocllo, tengo una tarea para ti. – Afirmaba de forma ahora poco autoritaria y más de súplica.

El insecto reverenció con sus patas a su ama, dispuesto a dar su vida si fuese necesario.

\- Hoy se decidirá si continuo en este mundo o dejo de existir como consciencia, así que ponme toda tu atención.

El insecto comenzó a hacer un sonido similar al de un chirrido en un nivel bajo, su caparazón comenzaba a teñirse de un negro y perder lentamente las fuerzas vitales, Sunset podía apreciarlo claramente.

\- Supay dejar a Ocllo de forma similar, muerte ser condena de Ocllo… - Decía a forma de queja el insecto mientras observaba directamente a Sunset Shimmer, ciertamente aquella hibridación había sido una ama completamente diferente a Supay.

Desde luego la pelifuego pudo reconocer la pena del sirviente, mascota o como se considerara. Pero era un deber mayor el que le daba.

\- Es más que probable que pierda mi núcleo esta noche, y si pasa eso yo… necesito que dejes esta carta a mis amigas y que pongas esta otra en este diario, ha sido muy raro conocerte. – Afirmaba a forma de despedida poco antes de acariciar el cuerpo del insecto, sabiendo bien que el contacto con su energía lo reconfortaba en gran medida, pero a Ocllo todavía le quedaba una última carta por jugar.

\- Supay darme residuo de su núcleo antes de morir, ser momento preciso para hacer uso de él como reemplazo de tu núcleo.

\- No, si lo uso así tendría el mismo resultado… - Añadía la adolescente sorprendida, pero pronto pudo tener una leve intuición de una respuesta al problema. – A menos que lo use en el pacto. – Dijo a manera de aclaración, la adolescente entonces estrechó una sonrisa.

Aunque leve, la esperanza regresaba, era una jugada terriblemente desafiante y arriesgada, pero era todo lo que le quedaba, era pues el típico dicho de que prefería dar batalla a morir de sin dar combate alguno contra las aras del destino que se cernían sobre ella anunciando el horror de sus planes.

\- Supay, si fallo, quiero que hagas lo que te dije y más que todo, que ayudes a Twilight Sparkle de nuestro mundo a llegar al continente de Supay, dale toda la información que tengas y ayúdala a enfrentar a Wane. Si es que fallo ella es la más adecuada para detenerlo. Dame el núcleo. – Sentenciaba de forma final la adolescente con un brillo particular en sus ojos y una gran palpitación en su cuerpo.

* * *

Bum bum bum… así termina este emocionante capítulo, espero haberle puesto de todo, ahora queda la batalla final por la vida y el poder. Para empezar ¿Habrá una batalla final? ¿Tendrá un final cronológico este fic? ¿Qué pasará con Wane con Sunset Shimmer y con Sunset Shimmer? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio.

Por cierto, gracias por llegar hasta este punto, empecé con este fic por cierta reacción que tuve al saber que Sunset Shimmer finalmente no es canon dentro de la serie, aunque es comprensible y explicable por el simple hecho de que Equestria Girls no se mantiene sin ella y por tanto la línea de juguetes no poseería continuidad; es mucho mejor tratar de explicar por qué Sunset Shimmer jamás podría pertenecer a MLP: FIM, porque como lo dije anteriormente, Sunset no es Starlight Glimmer, ni Luna, ni Discord, ni Trixie, algunos otros personajes reformados dentro de la serie, dentro de este fic quiero desarrollar un carácter presente en ella pero el cual todos preferirían borrar. Bueno, esperen los próximos capítulos porque todo se pondrá bastante intenso.

Nos leemos pronto, que tengan una gran semana.


	24. Sobrevivir 2

El cielo despejado, la ausencia del movimiento del centro de la ciudad, la poca iluminación presente debido a un repentino corte de luz, estaba en completa contradicción con lo ocurrido sobre el tejado de aquel edificio, Sunset mantenía la vista alta, observando atentamente a Wane, no tenía la menor idea de qué ocurriría, pero el temor se había ido, el dolor se apaciguaba, no obstante, aquella confusión al respecto continuaba.

¡Por qué debía terminar así? ¿Por qué Wane no podía cambiar de parecer? Y después de todo aún quedaba un hecho fundamental, uno que no se atrevía a pensar, puesto que era una de esas cuestiones que podrían detenerla a continuar con su intento de enfrentarlo bajo una óptica distinta a la cual tenía en la mente.

Wane por su parte también la observaba, el corte de energía era de suma utilidad para no mostrarse a los ojos de los transeúntes, los humanos no tenían por qué presenciar un final tan trágico como el que Sunset Shimmer tendría; en fin, era tiempo de terminar de una vez por todas con aquella persecución. Ciertamente no podía entenderla, pero era ya muy tarde para intentar otro método para hacerlo, las cosas ya estaban dichas, el final estaba anunciado, pactado de antemano.

\- Ya es hora, esto no te va a doler. – Afirmó el demonio acercándose lenta, pero asertivamente a la adolescente, la cuestión era bastante simple, ella permitiría que le extrajera su núcleo, posteriormente lo tomaría y ese era el final, perecería en pocos minutos.

Wane continuaba como si nada fuera a ocurrir; por la mente de Sunset pasaban todas las nuevas posibilidades abiertas por el regalo de Supay que Ocllo le había entregado, era solo por esa razón que podía afirmar que su progenitor se había preocupado realmente por ella, mas no por ello tenía la victoria asegurada ¿Y qué si él se dirigía directamente donde alguna de sus amigas? ¿Qué si el contrato no cambiaba con el hechizo que tenía en mente? ¿Cuántos serían los daños colaterales?

En su mente solamente resonaba el sonido de los pies de él contra el cemento de la azotea, la expresión del demonio iluminada por la luz turquesa que era expelida de sus particulares ojos, similares a los suyos, abrió los brazos de en señal de diligencia, pero pronto Sunset se impresionó al darse cuenta de lo que prosiguió a este primer comportamiento.

Los brazos de Wane rodearon a la adolescente para acercarla a él.

\- Supongo que estás acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas por parte de la familia o lo que consideres como familia…

Aquel abrazo eran tan inesperado, tan significativo y al mismo tiempo tan falto de sentido que tuvo como consecuencia la inmediata distracción de la de ojos turquesa, más que todo, aquellas palabras eran tan un recordatorio de un hecho inevitable a saber, que eran familia después de todo. Allí estaban esos ojos turquesa iguales a los suyos y esas manos tan frías como las suyas, le demostraba un sentimiento de aprecio, apego o al menos de algo similar al reconocimiento de parentesco en especie, familia y en cierta medida de pérdida.

\- Ambos sabemos que tomas la decisión correcta.

De un momento a otro, Sunset volvió a reconsiderar las cosas una última vez; no era justo que muriera por un interés tan vacío y egoísta, aunque en el fondo ella también lo era, no podía justificar defenderse o intentar detenerlo, porque en realidad él no era ningún villano, su búsqueda por el poder no tenía otro afectado más que ella y de hecho él había pasado por cosas terribles a lo largo de su vida. Y sin embargo, desde el fondo de su ser Sunset Shimmer no deseaba que el final fuera así, no deseaba dejar atrás su vida junto a sus amigas. La cantidad de sentimientos quedaban en el pasado, solo quedaba un fundamento que podía evitar su trágico destino, la voluntad de vivir, de no pasar a la ignominia, al vacío, a la incapacidad de continuar junto a sus amigas y de proseguir con aquel modesto camino por el rumbo de la existencia que había elegido para ella de forma plenamente consciente. No, definitivamente no dejaría todo por algo tan vacío como el poder.

Wane se preparaba para extraer el núcleo de Sunset Shimmer, acercando su mano a su cabeza, estaba conjurando el hechizo adecuado; de pronto sintió un frio terrible en su pecho.

Una garra hecha con energía ingresó directamente en el corazón del demonio, quien sintió como este perforaba carne, hueso y órganos, hasta atravesar sus costillas por la parte posterior, saliendo por su espalda, aquel era un flujo extremadamente simple, pero efectivo para golpes a traición como el que acababa de recibir.

Ahora fue Sunset quien lo tomó con su brazo izquierdo, rodeándolo por el cuello para acercar sus labios al oído de este; sus ojos se abrieron para mostrarse en una bruma obscura y con el acostumbrado círculo de luz turquesa resplandeciente.

\- Sí, la he tomado. – Le señaló poco antes de utilizar su energía para transportarlos a ambos a las afueras de la ciudad.

El demonio esperó un segundo antes de apartarla suavemente con su brazo derecho, haciendo uso de su temporal fuerza superior, no pasaría mucho hasta que esta lo igualara en sus distintas características, poco después, una explosión se generó frente a la adolescente, el flujo era tan sutil que ella apenas había alcanzado a percatarse de dicha magia; volando por los aires para caer a tres metros de distancia, con el cuerpo completamente destruido, sus tejidos si no quedaban expuestos, simplemente se habían desprendido a causa del poder de la explosión, no quería saber cuáles extremidades había perdido ni la cantidad de órganos lesionados de forma crítica, incluso su rostro estaba en terrible estado.

\- Supongo que no podía esperar lo mejor. – Advirtió el demonio mientras lo que sería una herida mortal era regenerada con su energía.

De la misma forma, Sunset reconstruyó su cuerpo y su ropa para transportarse en el aire, en una fracción de segundo sus ojos se mostraron ahora con un fulgor incomparable.

Inmediatamente el demonio comenzó a mutar su cuerpo, su piel se transformó en un parpadeo par a convertirse en placas similares a las de un insecto, su cabeza se cubrió por un hueso especial, conformando una especie de casco, mientras que sus alas comenzaron a extenderse las membranas alrededor de esta expelían un humo gris, mientras que en su frente comenzaba a extenderse una serie de pequeñas terminaciones nerviosas que pronto formaron una línea sobre la cual manaba energía de color turquesa. Su cola salió disparada, rompiendo la ropa que llevaba puesta esta estaba compuesta por una serie de pequeños sacos en la parte inferior semitransparentes y con un contenido de distintos colores, seguidamente terminaba en una especie de hueso de color negro carbón con varios agujeros alrededor y de aspecto tan deforme como quebradizo. Al mismo tiempo, su nariz comenzó a desaparecer toda cabeza, salvo sus ojos estaba bien recubierta.

Su pecho perdía humanidad al llenarse de placas y placas de un material desconocido, las cuales se movían a elección de él, finalmente sus piernas tenían un tratamiento similar, exceptuando el hecho de que estaban recubiertas por líneas que resplandecían de forma tenue, producto directo de la magia, aquel sujeto se transformaba en un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra, con un aspecto extremadamente terrorífico.

\- Anda, muestra tu aspecto verdadero, revela lo que eres en realidad. – Sugirió el demonio mientras tomaba algo de tierra del piso.

La adolescente pensó dos veces antes de elegir hacer una transformación, a quién engañaba, la más conveniente era la primera que había tenido. Cerró los ojos para ser consumida por un fuego mágico, en un tiempo mucho mentor, su piel se asemejó a la resistente piel de un dragón, su cabello se transformó en fuego mágico, así mismo, sus manos adquirieron e sus dedos la forma de garras retráctiles, su vestimenta se asemejó a la que llevó puesta en aquellos tiempos, solo que ahora el tejido con el cual estaba compuesta era diferente, un pequeño secreto de Supay, ropa relucía junto al fuego emitido por la adolescente.

Sin perder más tiempo que esos cortos cinco segundos, Wane se transportó detrás de Sunset Shimmer para tratar de clavar unas garras normales en su espalda, pero no logro tener efecto, en un santiamén, moviéndose a gran velocidad usó su otro brazo, esta vez un pequeño campo de energía rodeaba sus terribles garras, con el simple contacto, la piel delgada pero tan dura como el diamante fue seccionada sin mucha dificultad, olvidando suprimir la información del dolor, Sunset Shimmer dio un grito mientras usaba su codo para propinar un golpe directo en la cabeza de su enemigo, este desde luego no espero algo tan simple y recibió un contundente impacto en la región lateral de su cráneo, dejándolo confundido, seguidamente Sunset Shimmer se dio vuelta, copió a su atacante para atravesar la piel de Wane con un hechizo similar, solo que en lugar de concentrarse en un área chica, realizó la acción desde el muslo derecho, pasando por la sección media hasta dar con el rostro del demonio. Este en un intento de reacción la tomó por el brazo izquierdo, pero esta no se detuvo, energía concentrada comenzó a materializarse en una especie de daga que trató de clavar en el cráneo de su enemigo, quien utilizó su fuerza para desviar la dirección del intento de finalizar con la batalla. Desde luego, rasgando débilmente el cráneo, hasta el punto de seccionar parte del hueso que después cayó abajo el golpe mortal fue evitado.

Sin esperar más, Wane movió sus alas con velocidad cerca de la adolescente poco antes de evitar el ataque, el humo de inmediato fue inhalado por Sunset, quien sintió sus pulmones quemándose. Poco después el demonio le devolvió nuevamente el favor a la adolescente utilizando una daga similar, pero en lugar de apuntar a la cabeza atravesó con esta el vientre de ella, para después patearla con su poderoso pie, al instante Sunset cayó al piso arenoso con mayores daños que Wane. Al menos hasta que un vacío se generó cerca de la cabeza de este, mas tuvo la reacción suficientemente buena para captar el intento y transportarse, aparentemente no pasó nada, pero pronto los huesos de aquella especie de casco óseo cayeron seccionados.

\- Me sorprendes. Dime, apuesto a que tus amigas estarán contentas de que estés dispuesta a eliminarlas por tu propio beneficio.

\- Cállate. – Fue la respuesta directa de Sunset Shimmer poco antes de enviarle una bola de fuego.

Transportarse era un medo en extremo efectivo para evitar golpes mortales, pero tenía su coste en energía, podían seguir en un ritmo similar por bastante tiempo, incluso separar la cabeza del otro del cuerpo, pero este podría regenerarlo de inmediato, la victoria era para quien pudiera dañar directamente el cerebro del otro o quizás rebajar toda su energía a cero para robarle el núcleo de forma veloz; al parecer Sunset optaba por la primera posibilidad mientras que Wane esperaba pacientemente por la segunda, si administraba bien la energía que poseía tenía una probabilidad mayor que arriesgar todo por el todo.

Sunset se levantó del piso nuevamente, sus heridas, así como sus pulmones chamuscados se recuperaron de inmediato. Con una cantidad inusual de energía Wane repuso su armadura hecha de distintas placas, existía un pequeño detalle que ella ignoraba. Era cuestión de tiempo para sacar a la luz aquel pequeño truco, de momento Wane comenzó a volar hacia lo alto, a lo cual su enemiga no tardó en enviarle un rayo verde, este se transportó para realizar la misma acción contra ella, esta también se transportó para evitar el golpe, sin perder una sola milésima, Wane utilizó una percepción terriblemente poderosa para percibir a su atacante a treinta metros a su noreste a una inclinación de cuarenta grados, nuevamente tuvo que transportase para aparecer tras de ella y adelantarse al golpe de una de sus garras para tomar su muñeca derecha y travesarla con sus garras como si se tratase de mantequilla, posteriormente, aprovechando que la tenía atrapada, utilizó una fuerza bestial para arrojarla abajo, mientras Sunset caía, otro rayo fue enviado; ella se cubrió con sus alas, las cuales absorbieron el golpe, de inmediato estas cayeron al piso por decisión de la pelifuego.

Las alas comenzaban a degenerarse hasta el hueso y posteriormente se hicieron polvo, no tardaron en surgir nuevas la energía de Sunset. Esta comenzó a volar nuevamente en dirección a su energía, él por su parte se transportó al piso a dos metros de donde Sunset había despegado, en una muestra de velocidad, la tomó por la cola tan particular que tenía, era raro observar que esta tuviera pelo jaló de este con su brazo derecho, posteriormente utilizó sus garras para nuevamente perforar piel y músculos de la pelvis de la fémina, con bastante precisión, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, soltó la cola para realizar la misma acción con su espina dorsal, con brutal fuerza la tomó de esos dos puntos de agarre para tirarla cual muñeca de trapo por los aires, poco antes de que cayera conjuró otro rayo.

Sunset pudo sentir la tétrica percepción de su cuerpo siendo perforado, rasgado y agarrado sin dolor, era una locura; no obstante, tuvo que poner su brazo derecho frente a ella ara frenar el rayo que Wane le había enviado, era un ironía, puesto que era el mismo que ella usó en su último enfrentamiento para vencerlo; ni bien su brazo recibió el impacto, lo cortó con sus garras para después transportarse, nuevamente en el aire regeneró su extremidad sacrificada. Esta pues, se convertía en carne putrefacta y hueso empobrecido, hasta desaparecer finalmente.

En una fracción de segundo, una atracción enorme se generó en la espalda de Wane, esta era extrema, incluso con su fuerza comenzaba a ser atraído hacia un punto, de la misma forma, piedras, tierra y varios objetos eran atraídos al centro, pronto sus huesos comenzaron a fracturarse debido a la resistencia que propuso, de un momento a otro se transportó nuevamente, hizo falta solo un segundo para destruir media columna vertebral, cinco costillas y dañar sus pulmones.

Si existía alguna forma de medir la energía que tenían, podría ser observando el aura de su contrincante a muerte, la de Sunset Shimmer reducía cada vez más, él trataba de ahorrar la mayor cantidad posible mientras que ella la utilizaba de forma constante y en escala superior a la de él, era cuestión de tiempo para que su reserva se agotara y solo pudiera dar combate con la energía que producía su núcleo, llegado a ese momento mostraría su arsenal escogido meticulosamente para vencerla.

Por su parte la de ojos turquesa comprendía bien a Wane, pero no le dejaba de otra más que usar su energía de forma deliberada, aquel sujeto atacaba sin parar, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar y solamente usaba una fracción de energía en comparación con ella. Velocidad, experiencia y una secuencia clara en sus flujos eran la clave para mantenerla en un ritmo de desgaste enorme, incluso comenzaba a sentirse exhausta mentalmente. Dos segundos breves hasta que Wane la hallase, este no tardó en transportarse. Poco antes de que utilizara sus garras, Sunset concentró una gran cantidad de energía en una bola de fuego a la cual este se entregó en el intento de nuevamente herir a su adversaria.

Aquel fuego mágico nuevamente, era peculiar, tenía una constitución diferente a la del hechizo original, ella había creado una variante extremadamente eficiente; Wane sintió sus tejidos de todo el cuerpo entrando en un estado de degradación bastante veloz, por fuera parecía que se estaba quemando, pero de quemadura no tenía nada, en realidad toda su constitución genética y molecular era disipada, separada y finalmente, desintegrada.

Era un golpe muy afortunado, Wane tuvo que transportarse a veinte metros frente a Sunset, quien pudo ver con cierto horror cómo su enemigo se deshacía de piel y músculos como si se trataran de ropa vieja, para después tirarla al piso.

Sonriendo el demonio observó a Sunset, de un momento a otro, ella sintió unas pulsaciones en su brazo, espalda y muslo derecho, tardó el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta, todo ese tiempo Wane no solo la había cortado, sino que había implantado una especie de huevecillos en su interior, estos, como parásitos que eran habían tomado energía de ella para crecer, de las pequeñas grietas en su piel y uno que otro poro ocasional las pequeñas criaturas salieron, tenían el tamaño de diminutas pulgas, pero bien sabía que habían tomado una gran cantidad de energía; estuvo a punto de eliminarlas para recobrar la energía robada cuando Wane se transportó frente a ella; esa vez, la adolescente sacó sus garras para luchar limpiamente contra su atacante, darle de su propia medicina, con su mano izquierda perforó el estómago de este, subiendo hasta alcanzar las costillas derechas de este; Wane se limitó a cortar muslos, hombros, sección media mientras Sunset lo acercaba para con sus otras garras dar un golpe certero en la cabeza de este; desde luego, Wane inmediatamente tomó el derecho de Sunset con su brazo izquierdo, para desviarlo en esa dirección, lo hizo de tal forma que su antebrazo entro en contacto con el rostro de Sunset se formaron agujeros en este, de los cuales salieron espinas de un centímetro de grosor en la base y de diez centímetros de largo, los cuales se clavaron directamente en el rostro de esta, lamentablemente ninguno pudo llegar al cerebro.

Aturdida por el golpe y ante la inutilidad de atraparlo, lo alejó imitando su fuerza brutal; pero de un momento a otro, las placas de la sección media de este se movieron de tal forma que mostraron los músculos dentro y estos a su vez estiraron el cuerpo del demonio; la boca de Wane se abrió mostrando dos filas de dientes serrados, los cuales no tardó en clavar en el cuello de la demonio, quien nuevamente se sorprendía por la cantidad de trucos bajo la maga que tenía el demonio. ¿Por qué no los había utilizado antes?

En un arranque de ira, Sunset usó hizo descender el fuego mágico de su cabeza para que llegara a la de Wane, quien inmediatamente se separó, pero en el proceso, con la misma fuerza bestial que él uso en ella, la adolescente seccionó de forma bruta huesos y carne del pecho de Wane poco antes de que este finalmente usara su cola rodeándola, y comprimiendo sus sacos mediante músculos especiales, los hizo explotar de tal forma que su contenido se vació en la demonio y antes de irse nuevamente agitó sus alas para enviar más de aquel humo venenoso, finalmente se transportó lejos del lugar, regenerando de inmediato su cuerpo.

Sunset por su parte por poco cae desmayada, tuvo que usar nuevamente una gran cantidad de energía para reponer sus pulmones; pero eso no era todo, sus heridas habían sido abiertas con una finalidad mayor a las anteriores, el líquido dentro de los sacos era diferente o mejor dicho, eran diferentes, tres sacos con líquidos del mismo color, pero cada uno tenía una constitución diferente, uno era un veneno altamente potente, el otro era un ácido y el final contenía una gran cantidad de encimas, proteínas y vitaminas. Tuvo que encargarse de limpiar el primero de su sistema, de desvanecer el segundo, regenerar sus diferentes heridas y no pudo alcanzar a evitar que los parásitos se desarrollaran, nuevamente estas salieron, de forma mucho veloz gracias a a tercera sustancia que no se había molestado en quitar.

Llevándose la mano al cuello, Sunset pudo percatarse nuevamente de un extraño hecho, pese a causarse tal cantidad de heridas e infringirse traumas tan severos como mortales, la cantidad de sangre era mínima, apenas unas gotas, extraño; pero no era momento de fijarse en pequeñeces como aquella, Wane estaba a quince metros frente ella, las cosas estaban terriblemente mal, no podía igualarlo en aquellas circunstancias, la cantidad hechizos y recursos de él eran superiores, sobre todo porque cada vez la obligaba a usar más y más energía para emparejar más y más la balanza, podía apostar que estaba muy cerca de lograrlo; eso era un indicador claro que él esperaba lo mejor, pero se había preparado para lo peor. No podía igualarlo en lo que se refería a planeación, lo que tenía era el esbozo de un plan.

De un momento a otro, el demonio puso sus manos en su cabeza para quitarse el casco óseo de esta, el cual cedió fácilmente, dejando solamente una pequeña cantidad de una substancia viscosa, algo de sangre y el asco por parte de Sunset, si aquello era perfección no estaba segura de desearlo con tanto ahínco como los demás de su especie originaria; pronto dicho casco volvió a crecer.

No obstante, pese a ser tétrico, altamente raro e incluso perturbador, era un recurso tan potente que la adolescente simplemente no día evitar usar más energía a comparación de él, pues éste usaba recursos más allá de la mera magia, su cuerpo entero era un saco lleno de sorpresas, sus alas, su tronco, su cola. Una vez más la fémina pudo percatarse de la cantidad terrible de energía que le era robada por aquellos parásitos, su presencia en su cuerpo era algo en lo cual no se había percatado, de momento los datos que poseía al respecto era que aquellas insignificantes criaturas de momento eran algo así como una pupa o una larva; la energía que le extrajeron era sin dudas utilizada bajo sus pies, debajo de la tierra, sus ojos podían apreciar claramente aquello.

Pronto Wane se transportó nuevamente donde Sunset, pero esta se transportó, evitando el combate; el demonio le dio alcance, solamente para ser dejado atrás una vez más.

\- Dime ¿Hasta cuándo piensas esconderte? – Dijo en voz tétrica él, mostrando una clara confianza en su estrategia, simplemente le llevaba la delantera a Sunset en conocimiento de magia, experiencia y una gran dosis de preparación previa.

Sunset tenía una fatiga mental, no podía hallar aún una respuesta para obligar a Wane a utilizar su energía así como este lo hacía con ella; si no hallaba tal solución no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que fuera machacada por este. Su reserva se estaba agotando y contar con la producción que le otorgaba su núcleo era arriesgado, la cantidad no era tan esencial como el control, la regulación y la capacidad de coordinar distintos flujos es cierto; pero podía prever que Wane deseaba que esta redujera para llevar el final de la lucha a un hechizo simple que implicara cantidad de energía puesta en bruto y no por hechizos de gran complejidad.

Alejarse del lugar donde esos parásitos estaban desarrollándose era la primera parte; pero, mientras esquivaba los intentos de su hermano por alcanzarla, descubrió pronto que esta ya dejaba de transportarse para usar el vuelo y así poder alcanzarla con un mínimo de esfuerzo, de esta forma su miedo la obligaba a usar una vez más una cantidad de energía superior a la de su contrincante.

De pronto Sunset decidió sacar sus alas para volar, pero en ese instante Wane usó su transportación para situarse debajo de la adolescente, quien de inmediato recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de las garras del contrincante, quien nuevamente la sostuvo del hueso más cercano, para después arrojarla contra el piso, posteriormente movió su cola fuertemente frente a él, para así hacer uso de uno de sus últimos recursos pensados para aquella batalla tan esencial para su futuro, para su vida. Del agujero del extremo óseo de la cola salió una aguja recubierta por un líquido, los sacos de la cola de su cola se llenaban nuevamente.

Impactando en el pecho de la fémina, el efecto del líquido pronto comenzó a hacer efecto, Sunset identificó el paralizante casi en el acto. Nuevamente estuvo en la obligación de regenerar y disipar el veneno para continuar con la huida; sus reflejos comenzaron a efectivizarse, comenzando a usar su percepción altamente aguda, comenzó a predecir algunas de las movidas que Wane intentó a lo largo de treinta segundos, tres transportaciones y más de un quilómetro en vuelo fueron extenuantes y a duras penas sirvieron para cambiar en algo la situación. Al llegar al medio de una pequeña área recubierta de árboles poco frondosos y un conejo que salió despedido ni bien los observó Sunset se dio media vuelta. Cuando Wane se transportó nuevamente frente a ella, utilizó una vez más aquel fuego despidiéndolo con su mano izquierda, la cual él sujeto con sus garras, atravesando los huesos del radio y el cúbito. Soportando aquel fuego mágico que ya podía ser tildado de infernal, el de ojos turquesa dio unas cortadas rápidas a su adversaria, quien pudo actuar de forma más rápida y poco antes de que se transportara a una distancia segura, lo sujetó por el brazo clavándole sus garras y posteriormente utilizó su magia para darle un paro cardiaco, deteniendo su corazón en seco.

En los cortos segundos que tuvo para reaccionar, Wane se transportó hacia una nueva ubicación y reanimó sus latidos, fue un momento enorme de pánico, Sunset podía ser bastante letal si le dejaba la oportunidad, no obstante, cuando observó a los parásitos salir del cuerpo de la demonio supo que nuevamente la había debilitado.

Por supuesto, Sunset trató de recuperar su energía arrebatándosela a las pequeñas criaturas, pero Wane se apareció nuevamente en la escena, pero esta vez, Sunset usó una simple levitación en este.

\- ¿Enserio? – Sostuvo el demonio poco antes de liberarse y descender al suelo. – Hasta tú sabes que no funcionara.

Sunset evitó responder, pero de pronto tuvo la idea precisa, le había costado hallarla pero allí estaba, elevando su mano izquierda para enviar un rayo directamente a su oponente, o forzó a imitar su acción, de inmediato ambas energías chocaron para batirse entre ellas, mitad y mitad, a Wane le convenía desgastar de aquella forma a Sunset, al menos por el tiempo conveniente.

No obstante, Sunset comenzó a caminar manteniendo su brazo en dirección a Wane, usándolo para tener un mayor control y enfoque, este imitándola comenzó a caminar en el sentido contrario y levemente hacia la fémina, mientras su pasos se acercaban, Sunset hizo levitar una piedra, el rayo por parte del demonio comenzaba a ganar, hasta que pudo sostener la roca en su mano derecha.

\- ¡No tiene por qué ser así! – Le gritó con sinceridad en sus palabras, además claro porque ya podía apreciar que él estaba en una mejor posición.

\- Ya repetimos ese diálogo anteriormente; mira, mejor dime ¿Por qué necesitas a esas tales amigas tuyas? – Expresó Wane en un intento final por tratar de entender a la demonio, incluso en momentos como aquellos no podía dejar de pensar en la incompresibilidad de la actitud, pensamiento y sentimiento de Sunset Shimmer.

\- Enserio eres una criatura sin corazón Wane.

\- Esta criatura sin corazón no tratará de dominar ni dañar a tus amigas o Equestria, esta criatura sin corazón te respeta Sunset. – Informó con completo desenvolvimiento él mientras levantaba su cola para disparar otro de esos proyectiles directamente al corazón de su rival.

Sunset le dio un uso a la piedra, combinándola con su percepción, sin dificultad bloqueó el proyectil.

\- ¿Enserio llamas a esto respeto? - Le inquirió la pelifuego.

\- Ya te lo dije Sunset, enserio no deseo hacer esto, pero no me queda de otra, necesito poder, más poder del que ahora poseo para realizar mis planes, además si no te elimino ahora, ¿Qué me asegura que en el futuro tu no me buscaras a mí para saciar tu sed de poder? No creo que estés dispuesta a darme tu magia de la amistad y tampoco creo que esté dispuesto a recibirla. Pero respondiendo tu pregunta. – Afirmó Wane poco antes de volver a repetir la acción, para ser frustrada de la misma forma. – Te respeto porque después de todo eres algo así como un intento de evolución de los demonios, aunque claro eres un intento fallido a todas luces.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Por qué todo debe ser visto por los demonios como evolución y perfección?

\- Porque cuando lo puedes tener todo y tienes un poder ilimitado, es el único ideal que puede mantenerte de pie, dominar por dominar es algo absurdo, pero buscar la perfección hasta sus últimas consecuencias, eso es lo que nos hace superiores, hace tiemo que tú ya dejaste de serlo. – Otra vez más la acción se repetía, pero en esta ocación Sunset usó su fuerza descomunal para lanzar la roca en dirección a la cola de Wane, la cual, en su terminación quedó completamente destrozada.

\- Escúchame, te explicaré… no puedes hallar la perfección solo por ti mismo, la perfección puede ser buscada solo cuando te estás en interrelación con el mundo, es por eso que mis amigas son importantes para mí… Wane, cuando estoy con ellas veo lo que me falta, veo algunos de mis desperfectos y las mejores cualidades de ellas. Cuando estoy con ellas siento que realmente puedo ser una mejor poni, persona o como ya me han dicho hasta el cansancio, demonio.

\- Piensas de forma limitada, así como Supay. Esa forma de concebir la perfección es justificable en criaturas que no tienen más de otra que vivir en el mundo que los supera, necesitan del mundo pero este no los necesita a ellos; nosotros, como especie superior si lo deseamos dejamos de comer, de dormir, incluso podemos salir del espacio e incluso del tiempo; crear nuestro propio mundo, somos más libres que cualquier criatura, la perfección no se puede buscar sin esta libertad. Es por eso que están equivocados y te lo demostrare venciéndote. Pero respetando tu mundo, porque es mi libertad tomarlo o no.

Sunset pronto sintió una gran cantidad de pasos acercándose al lugar, galopando, volando, moviéndose a grandes velocidades, venían del oeste.

Wane se limitó a ver los esfuerzos inútiles de su hermana por tratar de convencerlo y también por seguir en el juego.

\- No te preocupes, cuando esto termine, te juro que no les haré daño alguno, incluso las defenderé si llega el momento preciso, porque mi respeto hacia ti es así, porque en el fondo sabes tan bien como yo que guarda un significado el haber sido creados por un mismo demonio.

De un momento a otro, Sunset sintió una mordida directamente en su pierna derecha.

* * *

Eso es todo, tuve un terrible retraso, pues como pueden ver, todo estaba fríamente calculado para terminar antes de la llegada de Legends of Everfree, ahora por lo que vi la fecha está más cerca de lo que creí, por lo cual, debo tener terminado el fic hasta dentro de una o dos semanas como máximo, pero no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de que tenga el final memorable que todos esperan y si no alcanzo a terminarlo, no veré la película hasta hacerlo, solo para mantener el hecho de poder adelantarme a lo que suceda allí. Bueno, nos leemos pronto.


	25. Sunset Shimmer

El miedo era una cosa, el asco otra distinta; lo que sentía Sunset Shimmer era una fría sensación de que todo apuntaba nuevamente a ella, se veía a sí misma como egoísta. Deseaba a toda costa vivir, por ello impulsó a ese demonio frente a ella a luchar por la supervivencia del mejor, del más perfecto. Al menos así lo entendía Wane, pues para ella era solamente por sobrevivir, por ver un día más a sus amigas, por poder tener aquel lujo inestimable de su amista, de su presencia, de su cariño y de su amor. Era pues, la condena a la cual se sentenciaba y estaba sentenciada desde el momento en que él osó interponerse en su relación con ellas.

En todo caso, detrás de aquel conflicto no se hallaba ninguna lucha entre el bien y el mal, era algo completamente suyo, a saber, su vida. Los dientes de la extraña criatura trataban inútilmente de atravesar su fortificada piel, el hueso de sus fauces no podía atravesar las escamas de extrema densidad de la demonio, esta mantenía su brazo en alto para concentrar la energía librada en el rayo, del otro lado Wane sonreía complacido por la pronta reacción de la demonio que tenía por enemiga. Sus pasos entonces volvieron a acercarse unos metros, caminando al mismo tiempo hacia la izquierda para poder obligarla a tomar la dirección contraria para tener una distancia equivalente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó de pronto la adolescente observando con asombro la cantidad de criaturas que se acercaban cada vez más a su ubicación.

Asombroso era notar que una criatura del tamaño de un perro había estado originalmente en una especie de saco de tamaño minúsculo; había salido de esos cientos de huevecillos depositados en sus heridas, la energía absorbida era utilizada para potenciar de forma exponencial su crecimiento. Pero volviendo nuevamente su rostro al de su oponente. Hizo levitar al ser vivo para mantenerlo a raya.

\- No me mientas Sunset, tienes un afán por una forma de vida inferior, pero no eres estúpida.

\- No… él no es mi padre y tú no eres mí…

Wane entonces comenzó a reír a carcajadas con un enorme sarcasmo en su expresión dirigida a la adolescente, quien cada vez más preocupada preveía la llegada del resto de las criaturas, las cuales tenían una finalidad dada por el demonio de aspecto aterrador, cuyos esfuerzos no conocían de límites.

\- Tú te guías por esa forma de pensar tan inferior y ¿ahora me dices que no puedes aceptar su forma de ver a la familia? Vaya hipócrita resultas ser.

\- Se supone que un padre debería querer a su hija y los hermanos no deberían estar haciendo esto… - Se excusó la adolescente, ciertamente, la fatiga causada por la utilización de tan grande cantidad de energía tarde o temprano terminaría debilitándola, esa era la estrategia de Wane.

Pero además de percatarse de ese desgaste de energía llevado a cabo por el intenso confrontamiento del flujo realizado por ella y él, también tenía un desgaste emocional oculto. Era pues, producto de un pasado que había dejado atrás; sin embargo, ahora, justo ahora llegaba para mostrarle una enorme cantidad de recuerdos, sentimientos y angustias…

\- Mentira… tú fuiste la niña de sus ojos. – Dijo el demonio con voz algo cortada, con sus ojos a medio iluminar y con cierta pesadez en su cuerpo.

En ese preciso instante, Wane dejó de emitir el rayo para transportarse detrás de Sunset Shimmer, no sin antes recibir el impacto altamente veloz de la energía de su adversaria, al cual pronto debía dar un correcto tratamiento para no perecer.

\- ¿A quién crees que le dejó todo su conocimiento? ¿A quién crees que no trato de eliminar? ¿A quién dejó en una sociedad pacífica e inocente? ¿A quién le dejó tener una infancia?

Mientras las palabras de Wane eran pronunciadas, tomaba con sus garras a la adolescente, para levantarla, en el aire, a dos metros del piso, Sunset simplemente se dejaba levantar como una muñeca de trapo, no sentía dolor por el terrible seccionamiento de tejidos, su sistema nervioso estaba configurado para no hacerlo; sentía dolor de pronto, por todo aquello que jamás había tenido. No sabía por qué, pero esos recuerdos eran fríos, completamente desoladores.

\- Tú fuiste la niña de papá… él te quiso como ningún demonio se hubiera atrevido a querer a otro. – Con una especie de rugido, Wane arrojó el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer por los aires.

Justo en ese instante llegaron las diversas criaturas, muchas de ellas con formas de animales existentes, otros con alas que parecían guadañas y en particular una ave que en lugar de dirigirse directamente a Sunset, fue a parar al hombro de Wane.

Los dientes de los animales se clavaban en la dura piel de la demonio, allí, tirada, con bestias tratando de despellejarla, con los ojos puestos en los de Wane, quien nuevamente retiraba su piel como si se tratara de ropa vieja, Sunset no podía hacer otra cosa que paralizarse, no por el miedo a lo que él fuera a hacerle, sino por esa cantidad exorbitante de sentimientos, pronto estos pasaron a ser una vaga idea del significado de todo aquello, de su pasado…

\- Él se atrevió a rebajarse al nivel de un demonio con emociones como ese amor común de las criaturas de sociedad; y todavía más, se atrevió a rebajarte al nivel de las ponis en Equestria. – La piel del demonio se regeneraba inmediatamente.

Un pequeño haz de luz turquesa de gran intensidad fue a dar directamente con todas las bestias, como un efecto en cadena, llegaba a la cabeza de las mismas, para atravesarlas sin mostrar daño aparente, para después dividirse en dos y avanzar hacia otros dos individuos; Sunset logró revertir el control de Wane sobre estas con una orden de irse lo más lejos posible, desde luego, las criaturas emprendieron la marcha a toda prisa, aquello significo todavía un mayor gasto de energía por su parte.

\- Solo debías usar tus garras, has desperdiciado bastante energía; mira, mira lo que esa ridícula forma de ver el mundo te obliga a hacer.

De un momento a otro, Wane se transportó al lado de Sunset, para tomarla por los cabellos, los cuales todavía no ingresaban en inmolación y hacerle observar a las distintas criaturas. Sin muestra de ninguna piedad, el demonio se entretenía torturando a su oponente, no tenía caso hacerlo de forma rápida, porque el conocimiento que podría sacar sería muy limitado, ahora en cambio podía observar con mayor plenitud el funcionamiento de aquella racionalidad inferior, aquella que se podía preocupar por el dolor ajeno, aquella que podía tener todavía empatía, aquella que podía sentir amor. En el fondo, trataba de recolectar información teniendo a Sunset Shimmer como principal conejillo de indias, era tarde ya para ella, la energía de ambos estaba al mismo nivel y el deseo por la vida de la fémina parecía extinguirse.

Las heridas de la adolescente se curaron pronto, sus ojos con toda la bruma obscura parecían no enfocarse en nada; sus oídos apenas escuchaban las palabras de Wane. Este, acercó su boca al oído de la de ojos turquesa, manteniendo sus cabellos agarrados.

\- Perderás porque no puedes batirte como un demonio, no puedes pensar como un demonio ni sentir como un demonio…

De un momento a otro, Sunset se transportó del lugar, algo en ella tenía una seria duda, un tremendo golpe a la seguridad que tenía en sus planes para salvarse y salvar a sus amigas, quizás también al mundo.

¿Acaso no tenía fundamentos suficientes para salvarse, para luchar contra Wane? Era una terrible contradicción con su forma de ver las cosas. Amistad, amor, armonía… frente a aquello el momento en el cual estaba era todo menos la representación de alguno de esos ideales. Ponía en peligro la salud de sus amigas, el único amor por el cual luchaba era el de ella misma; sus esfuerzos por reformar a Wane se habían alejado hace un buen rato y finalmente, no podía existir armonía en ella, aunque tratase de cambiar, en el fondo lo que tenía no era la magia de la amistad, sino magia de aquel núcleo de energía negativa dentro de ella.

En un lapso corto de tiempo, recordó su infancia una huérfana, sin amigos, sin nada salvo unas tristes monedas para comida; una afición por la lectura, callada porque no tenía nada interesante que decir, ensimismada, la pregunta por sus padres la siguió por toda su vida hasta ese momento, ahora que sabía de ellos, lo repudiaba con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba lo que era, en otro corto lapso de tiempo observó su reflejo en el agua. No importara cómo se viera, siempre tendría ese núcleo, siempre sería una demonio.

No se reducía a ello. Wane se transportó frente a Sunset, pero esta volvió a escapar; nuevamente se repetía la acción, solo que esta vez la adolescente apareció en un lugar muy alejado.

Ahora podía comprender que no sentía absolutamente nada por Wane, finalmente comprendía que en esos ojos similares a los suyos, en esa naturaleza similar a la suya hallaba todo el mal dentro de ella, no era capaz de sentir su dolor o su miedo. Simple y llanamente era designio impuesto por sus antepasados el que toda la cuestión importante finalizara allí y de esa forma. Pero no podía sentir nada más, era indiferente a la existencia de Wane al menos cuando no lo conoció y ahora la idea de darle un final era en cierta medida placentera.

Allí podía notar la influencia de demonio que tenía implícito en su carácter. No podía siquiera sentir algo de estima hacia su propio hermano. ¿Qué clase de poni era? Mientras más lo esquivaba, mientras más trataba de escapar de su persecución, más crecía su odio hacia este.

Nuevamente, esta vez con el vuelo, Wane llegó al lugar, en esta ocasión, Sunset sacó sus garras para dirigirse contra este; sus ojos cambiaron pronto de expresión, lo poco que estos podían decir era pues el deseo de terminar de una vez con su parte demoniaca, no podría hacerlo con ella, pero si con él… sin importarle ya el pasado que él tenía, sin importarle el hecho de que se parecía en gran medida a ella; ahora solo le interesaba terminar con la vida del demonio.

Clavando su garra directamente en el cuello del demonio, Sunset recibió un pronto abrazo de este.

\- ¿Acaso dañarías a tu propio hermano? ¿Es esta actitud la de una poni que enarbola la amistad y el amor? Deja de mentirme Sunset, ambos sabemos que no eres esa niña buena que muestras o tratas de ser. – Pero para que lo sepas, yo te quiero. – Le afirmó este, rodeándola todavía más fuerte con sus brazos en lugar de atacarla.

Por otra parte, la adolescente mantenía su garra clavada en el cuello de Wane, más por el abrazo se encontraba inmovilizada.

\- Suéltame. – Exigió pronto, al no recibir ninguna acción en respuesta por parte del demonio, decidió transportarse nuevamente a varios metros de allí, completamente consternada.

Pero con un dominio asombroso de ubicación, flujo y coordinación, Wane se apareció nuevamente frente a Sunset, su cuello regeneró de forma pronta, la sangre expulsada era nula, era increíble ver tan horroroso comportamiento de su cuerpo. La tomó nuevamente para acercarla, pero en esta ocasión sus alas también la rodearon.

Sunset inhalo aquel humo extremadamente nocivo para sus pulmones, el efecto fue inmediato, sintió cómo estos eran quemados. Con un efecto pronto, comenzó a descender y en lo que trató de reparar un daño tan serio, Wane la siguió con un vuelo en picada.

\- Sunset, me temo que por mucho que te quiera solamente uno puede salir de esta reunión familiar.

De un momento a otro, la adolescente extendió sus alas para evitar estrellarse contra el piso, cosa que desde luego Wane pudo comprender a la perfección; imitó la acción, sin alejarse por muchos metros de su rival, en cierta medida sus palabras eran ciertas, aunque por grande que fuese la pérdida de una demonio tan particular como lo era ella, necesitaba todo el poder que podía adquirir; tanto en magia como en conocimiento. Pero en ella todo era distinto, sus conocimientos estaban enormemente compenetrados por sentimientos y cuestiones azarosas, las cuales dificultaban en gran medida el comprenderlas, pues vivía al mismo tiempo sus memorias o al menos así tuvo que hacerlo.

Al utilizar aquella forma tan primitiva de sentimientos implantados en el funcionamiento de su cerebro, pudo tener una clara comprensión de sus recuerdos más destacables… la magia de la amistad era algo especial, diferente, diverso. Las experiencias de Sunset Shimmer eran terriblemente absorbentes, sin embargo, entre más trataba de llevar el posible conocimiento de las mismas a su comprensión, menos relevancia tenían. Al no poder lograr una aprehensión completa de ese conocimiento, comprendió pronto la diferencia entre él y su rival. Podía comprender cómo sentía, por qué sentía; pero no podía sentir lo que ella sentía.

De la misma forma, tenía sus recuerdos, pero no lograba entenderlos porque estaban sellados para siempre bajo esa racionalidad inferior, aquella poni, aquella criatura social, aquella criatura que estaba condenada a morir, aquella que no podía comprender lo que le rodeaba hasta su más íntima constitución y relación era a todas luces inferior. Era esa la razón principal por la cual de entre los dos, él merecía sobrevivir y ella perecer.

Pero para sorpresa de Wane, Sunset se transportó a tierra, un lugar en el cual escapar era más costoso y difícil; él no tardó en transportarse hacia la nueva posición.

La frialdad en los ojos de la adolescente estaban vacíos de toda emoción, no había comprensión, no existía una sola gota de empatía ni escrúpulos, entonces y solo entonces, Wane pudo reconocer a un demonio. Un segundo fue suficiente para que el demonio fuera absorbido por una cantidad enorme de fuego mágico, sus hechizos eran de desintegración y parálisis. Cosa que tardó pocos segundos en revertir, segundos esenciales. Al terminar con el proceso, el demonio pudo ver claramente cómo los ojos de la fémina se mantenían en aquel cuerpo, pero este tenía un cambio drástico.

Aquella piel tremendamente fortificaba daba paso a la débil y pueril piel de la humana; desde luego, la ropa apareció casi al instante, unas botas, una chaqueta negra, una blusa de seda del mismo color de sus ojos que cubría otra interior de un amarillo; acompañados por unos pantalones azules.

\- La belleza no funciona contra otro demonio Sunset... – Afirmó Wane mientras se preparaba para lanzarse al ataque.

Sin respuesta por parte de la de ahora cabello bicolor, de peinado normal para ella, pero peculiar para él; este no tardó en lanzarse nuevamente al ataque, levantando en lo alto su garra para atravesar su cuerpo con extrema facilidad. Sunset por su parte esperó hasta que este estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para generar una esfera de energía en su mano, al tener contacto el hueso de la extremidad de Wane con esta, fue repelido con toda facilidad, produciendo una gran cantidad de luz.

Con ese instinto por la supervivencia, la adolescente continuó transportándose en el aire, una vez allí, repitió la misma acción. Esta vez, el poder de repulsión lanzó a Wane hasta la tierra, donde un grupo de rocas esperó para partirle una gran cantidad de huesos. Prosiguiendo con aquella cantidad de hechizos inesperados por parte del demonio, un vacío se formó directamente en la cabeza de este. Cosa a la que tuvo que reaccionar de inmediato transportándose a un nuevo lugar.

Pero nuevamente la adolescente salió en su encuentro, mucho más veloz, mucho más letal; ahora Wane podía sentirse como el perseguido dentro del peculiar combate que ambos llevaban. Una cuchilla hecha con energía atravesó el pecho del demonio, quien tuvo una rápida reacción golpeando con su cola los pies de la fémina, logrando que esta perdiera todo punto de apoyo; en plena caída, con un giro rápido, sin importar que la cuchilla cortara más órganos y huesos, Wane extendió su brazo para tomarla por el cuello.

Con la veloz regeneración de tejido, con ella atrapada por el cuello; el demonio creyó finalmente que había logrado salir del repentino ataque que la adolescente había realizado de forma continuada; pero nuevamente se sorprendía frente a la diversidad de hechizos realizados por su rival. Un hechizo de intangibilidad fue suficiente para que tanto el cuello como todo el cuerpo de Sunset regresara a tierra, sin dejarle tiempo siquiera a realizar algún contra hechizo o reaccionar, la mano derecha de Sunset tomó por el brazo a Wane con bastante suavidad, al mismo tiempo acercaba su mano izquierda al pecho del demonio, una esfera de energía se generaba en esta; poco antes de impactar, en el agarre aparentemente suave, una pequeña bola de fuego mágico que era la representación de un hechizo terriblemente complejo y con una carga enorme de energía pasó de la mano de Sunset a la de Wane. Una vez realizado el impacto de la esfera de energía, el demonio fue despedido a varios metros de distancia, extrañamente, en lugar de simplemente repelerlo como en anteriores circunstancias, ahora la esfera de energía había colapsado, teniendo como resultado una cantidad relativa de energía del de ojos turquesa fue puesta en uso para equilibrar tan terrible resultado y lo peor era que dicha acción en ningún momento fue voluntaria.

La bola de fuego era un hechizo de un efecto similar, aunque mucho más potente y con mayor energía. De hecho, Wane no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el hechizo era una creación propia de Sunset; era en asombroso, porque en primer lugar se extendía con una violencia déspota sobre todo el cuerpo para después buscar su núcleo; una vez hallado, la energía comprimida era expulsada contra su núcleo, teniendo como principal resultado un desgaste monumental y una desestabilización de su núcleo.

Wane sintió temblar la tierra bajo sus pies, pero era un efecto secundario, de pronto comenzó a sentir mareos; sentía que algo estaba quemándolo por dentro así como una sustracción parcial de energía disponible. El efecto era demoledor, el terror causado en los ojos de Wane pudo hacerse visible. En esta ocasión, la adolescente no esperó para hacerlo levitar en el aire ahora con bastante facilidad. Si reaccionaba contra lo que fuese que Sunset quería hacer al levitarlo sería inútil si antes no negaba el maleficio; porque entre más tiempo este se hallara bajo funcionamiento, el daño a su núcleo sería catastrófico, mucho más de como ya estaba en ese instante. Poniendo su energía en proceso tuvo que esperar la suficiente suerte… aunque no todo dependía de esta. Todavía tenía unas cuantas cartas por jugar.

Transportándose frente al demonio, Sunset de forma veloz comenzó a realizar el flujo para dar lugar a un maleficio mortal. Si bien era fácil anularlo, Wane no podría hacerlo, aquellos breves segundos eran los finales.

\- Mírate, esto es lo que realmente eres. Un monstruo. – Advirtió Wane mientras cerraba los ojos y extendía los brazos, mostrando así su predisposición a un final digno, pero rápido.

Al ver aquella expresión de derrota, de reconocimiento de esta. Sunset tuvo el recuerdo de sí misma en el baile de otoño; la cantidad enorme de sentimientos tras esos recuerdos ahora se mostraban con un nuevo enfoque ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ella y Wane? Así como con Twilight, la de cabello bicolor pronto pudo apreciar el terrible error que estaba cometiendo, al considerarlo como un demonio sin salvación, como la peor parte de ella misma encarnada en otro ser viviente, al trasladar el odio contra ella misma hacia él. No había hecho más que actuar contra sus propios principios o los que había erigido y elegido como suyos.

Simplemente no pudo realizar el hechizo, no pudo ponerle fin a la vida de Gloom Wane, por mucho que de por medio estuviese ese odio irracional hacia sí misma, por mucho que este hubiese tratado de eliminarla en reiteradas circunstancias; no podía ser quien decidiera darle semejante final. Al menos no después de que la princesa de la amistad hubiese realizado una acción diferente en similares circunstancias.

\- Admítelo Sunset, no eres como ellas, tú jamás podrás tener armonía ni pertenecer a ese bando que la busca en algo tan banal como la amistad. Sabes bien que no eres así. – Detallaba con gran entusiasmo el demonio mientras flotaba en el aire y el maleficio era revertido con grandes esfuerzos por parte de su subconsciente y su consciente trabajando en equipo.

Aquella mirada era distinta, no buscaba nada más que poder, pero a diferencia de ella no temía la soledad, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. No tenía la capacidad para llegar a ese punto, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un poder similar al de Wane, en cantidad y en cualidad, poder superior al de cualquier unicornio pero que al mismo tiempo era contrario en sus bases a los de los ponis, si bien su magia era solo una parte de ella, la otra era envidiosa, por ello no deseaba ser princesa, por ello le preocupaban sus amigas, por ello estaba luchando a muerte con su hermano. Allí no existía bien más allá del propio; al seguirle el juego al demonio, al aceptar sus reglas y superarlo en su campo, se había convertido en lo que más odiaba. En ese momento podía comprender a la perfección que en realidad en esa batalla no era el bien, el orden, y la armonía luchando contra el mal, el caos y la desarmonía; eran dos demonios, dos criaturas de naturaleza antitética al mundo natural luchando entre ellas a muerte para reclamar no solo la vida, sino también el poder del otro.

\- ¡Vamos, al menos de que tu pasado no es hoy! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el demonio poco antes de reír estrepitosamente de la facilidad con la cual la adolescente ingresaba en un dilema moral y existencial. Era un terrible momento para hacerlo pero allí estaba, a punto de morder el anzuelo que Wane había preparado, solo debía conseguir unos cuantos segundos más.

\- Wane… quiero que dejes este mundo, que me dejes a mí y a mis amigas en paz… quiero con todas mis fuerzas que cambies de parecer. No deseo hacerte esto. – Afirmaba la de ojos turquesa cambiando sus ojos demoniacos por los de la Sunset Shimmer humana, llenos de dolor, tristeza y confusión, mirando hacia la tierra, perdidos en el infinito, sus palabras, ausentes de toda emotividad comunicaban lo mejor que podían una alternativa al problema.

\- Créeme que si las cosas fueran tan fáciles lo haría… - Fue la respuesta del demonio, quien también cambió sus ojos a los de un humano, imitando la acción de la fémina y logrando captar su atención.

\- Mira mis recuerdos, abre tu corazón o créalo, déjate llevar por él… observa nuestra imposición por el poder, la falta de sentido de esta y tu incapacidad para superarla... sé que puedes porque yo lo hice.

En contra de ese odio, Sunset comenzó a acercarse al demonio extendiéndole su mano para que este pudiera rendirse y reconsiderar las cosas.

\- Por favor, no rechaces esta oferta Wane… hermano. – Soltó finalmente de la forma más convincente que pudo. Su voz era débil, similar a la de Fluttershy, pero contenía cierto deseo profundo de no cruzar esa débil línea que podía ser el único enclave capaz de conectarla con aquello que consideraba como bueno.

Wane desde luego, acercó su mano hacia sí, con el temor enorme que le tenía a perder esa supuesta superioridad sobre Sunset Shimmer, para después cerrar los ojos para extender su mano.

\- Ahora puedo verlo con toda claridad… – Enunciaba mientras ambas manos tenían contacto la una con la otra.

En una fracción de segundo una transportación se realizó a espaldas de Sunset Shimmer, mientras que Wane creo un filo mágico en su brazo izquierdo; inmediatamente la figura detrás de Sunset Shimmer extendió lo que parecían ser alas, mientras que Wane extendió su mano hasta la espalda de la adolescente, para después atravesarla con completa facilidad con el filo.

\- …Enserio no puedes superar el régimen inferior al que te has sometido. – Afirmando para completar su ataque a traición.

La extraña ave mantuvo extendida sus alas y pronto Sunset pudo comprender por qué. El animal le estaba extrayendo una inmensa cantidad de energía, al causarle una herida tan crítica y al utilizar de forma automática los flujos necesarios para regenerar el daño o bien para apartar a Wane, ella no hacía sino ofrecer más energía para ser robada.

Actuando con un reflejo asombroso, la adolescente lanzó un rayo para eliminar a la criatura con aspecto extraño; tenía el cuerpo de un cóndor, sus alas tenían varios dibujos hechos con líneas de color rojo poco antes de dar sus últimos respiros de vida, el animal se transportó al lado de Wane, quien después de sujetarlo por el cuello se transportó varios metros enfrente de la de cabello bicolor, esta cayó al piso mientras su herida era regenerada.

\- Eran las favoritas de Supay… las Kundor Kari, lástima… aunque su sacrificio no será en vano.

Sunset pudo apreciar claramente cómo Wane absorbía la inmensa cantidad de energía robada en un tiempo tan corto; ahora era indiscutible había dado la vuelta al tablero, tenía una mayor cantidad de energía y la de ella estaba comenzando a entrar en un desgaste superior.

\- El fin está cerca hermanita. – Propugnó el demonio poco antes de transportarse nuevamente frente a la adolescente. Quien también se transportó hacia una ubicación lejana, desde luego, él sonrió con gran placer, ahora no le quedaba otra que escapar; pero el final estaba ya sentenciado.

Ahora, en inmediaciones de una granja abandonada, con un pastizal seco, con animales salvajes deambulando el lugar y con las construcciones de madera en un estado de absoluto deterioro; los ojos de Sunset volvieron a la penumbra de los de in demonio, para después levantar el brazo en alto y conjurar un hechizo que bien podría ser el factor determinante para su victoria o derrota. Cuando Wane apareció, no pudo hacer nada más que sorprenderse.

\- Olvidé decir que tu ave favorita parece ser el fénix, aunque claro, por los hechizos que realizas pienso que crees en que renacerás de tus cenizas. – Crecía que por supuesto estaba herrada.

El cielo nocturno a kilómetros de distancia comenzó a despejarse, adquiriendo un tono rojizo y anaranjado, de pronto el calor en tierra comenzó a incrementar. Los párpados de Sunset así como sus alrededores se maquillaron con un color rojo, así como en los juegos de la amistad, el cuerno reluciente en su frente apareció, pero ahora combinado con la luz de sus ojos turquesa haciendo conjunto con la penumbra de sus ojos. Sin embargo su vestimenta y el resto de su cuerpo se mantuvieron de forma semejante, salvo sus botas que pasaron de tacones a las antiguas botas que utilizaba. Quitándose la chaqueta de cuero, se preparaba para enfrentar ese tiempo incierto en el cual estaba destinada por ella misma a dar pelea hasta que llegue la hora trágica.

Para Wane el sentido estético del reciente cambio de la adolescente no representaba en absoluto nada nuevo ni convincente, de hecho era una pérdida de energía; sin embargo, el hechizo en el cielo era algo nuevo para él. Era sumamente interesante porque parecía tener cierto funcionamiento interno que lo hacía independiente de la voluntad de Sunset Shimmer, siendo así que sus efectos, aparte de la gradual subida de temperatura, todavía eran desconocidos para él, pero que se llevarían a cabo porque contaba con la energía suficiente.

Sin mayores premeditaciones, Wane apareció detrás de Sunset Shimmer, pero esta lo recibió creando unas alas de fuego que paralelamente a su espalda salieron inundando al demonio nuevamente bajo ese fuego mágico tan devastador, por lo cual tuvo que salir inmediatamente del lugar, no sin antes recibir la mordida de una criatura pequeña en la espalda.

Al aparecer nuevamente en el cielo, la criatura explotó, era interesante notar que en poco tiempo Sunset había preparado una criatura con capacidades similares a las del saco de su cola, pues este también tenía una cantidad de sacos que resultaron se ácido. No tardó mucho tiempo en lograr que su cuerpo recuperara su salud, ella en cambio se alzaba al vuelo con esas alas en llamas, eran semejantes a las de un fénix al inmolarse.

Era tiempo, Wane se acercó volando hacia Sunset, así como esta realizó la misma acción para dirigirse contra él. Este era el camino hacia la decisión final.

Cincuenta metros los separaban, a los cuarenta y cinco: Wane realizó un hechizo para parar el corazón de Sunset, está por su parte tuvo que revertirlo para lanzar un hechizo de vacío conjuntamente con un hechizo directamente dirigido a su cerebro.

Treinta y dos metros: Wane revertía los hechizos para mandar un rayo de muerte y después tratar de manipular los músculos de Sunset para que la obligasen a caer a tierra para así ganar ventaja sobre esta.

Veintiún metros: Sunset recibía el rayo en el hombro, una cantidad de tejido se desprendía para ser posteriormente reemplazado, revertía el intento de manipulación de sus músculos y respondía con una bola de fuego mágico.

Diez metros: Wane esquivaba la bola y lanzaba otro rayo hacia la demonio.

Seis metros: Sunset respondía con otro rayo para que estos chocaran y así tanto ella como él tuvieran una mano ocupada y tiempo para realizar un último hechizo.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron a un metro de distancia, Wane puso sus alas en frente para que el humo nocivo fuera a dar con los pulmones de su rival, conjuntamente preparaba una esfera de conjuros en su otra mano. Por su parte, la adolescente realizó la misma acción, llevando sus alas al frente para dar un golpe mortal con estas, seguidamente una esfera de hechizos se generó en la palma de sus manos; pero un último esfuerzo fue realizado por ella.

En el fondo pidió perdón a sus amigas, a todas ellas, quienes estaban en sus casas acurrucadas durmiendo, si esta jugada no tenía éxito lo primero que haría sería repartir el núcleo de Supay para alimentarlas. De lo contrario su jugada con este cambiaría.

Al chocar ambos cuerpos, chocaron también los puntos desde donde los rayos eran emitidos, las esferas de hechizos y las alas de ambos. La cantidad de energía utilizada en aquella última jugada era todo lo que Sunset tenía de reserva y casi toda la que Wane podía disponer

El efecto del choque fue que Sunset salió volando por los aires mientras la esfera de hechizos de Wane se desplegaba sobre ella, mientras el humo de efectos críticos ingresaba a sus pulmones y el daño del rayo se esparcía por su brazo derecho, no tardó mucho tiempo en aterrizar a caer pesadamente a quince metros de Wane. Por su parte el demonio recibió el despliegue de la esfera de Sunset, del daño de ambos rayos combinados y el terrible fuego de las alas de Sunset Shimmer, su suerte fue que él fue enviado violentamente contra el suelo, sin dibujar un arco en su dirección como el de la demonio.

Mientras los efectos de los hechizos eran contrarrestados por ambos a medida que se levantaban, Sunset alzó la voz para dirigirse al único miembro de lo que podía considerar como familia originaria.

\- ¡Wane, no me obligues! ¡Te lo ruego!

Al estar casi en las mismas, pero con una cantidad mayor de energía, el demonio se levantó, teniendo que restaurar algunos huesos.

\- Se ha acabado por fin. – Entonces, con la ambición y su sed de poder en medio, se lanzó nuevamente al vuelo contra la adolescente

Pero al hacerlo, observo seis figuras sobre la demonio, eran representaciones llenas de luces de distintos colores, eran seis muchachas, no mayores que Sunset Shimmer. Las luces eran de los colores naranja, amarillo, blanco, púrpura, cian y rosa; todas en conjunto se unieron para crear una red de energía entre ellas.

Sunset jamás podría tener acceso a un elemento de la armonía, pero vaya que podía reproducir su funcionamiento. Wane pudo reconocer casi de inmediato el terrible poder de aquel hechizo, se asemejaba a los elementos de la armonía. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel demonio inferior hubiera logrado entender el funcionamiento de la energía infinita?

Las figuras le recordaban a sus amigas: Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, sintiendo la calidez de su amor, la adolescente pronto sintió una paz enorme mientras las luces comenzaban a generar un círculo alrededor de ella en el cielo, de forma veloz, la energía proveniente de ellas y de su unión llegó hasta Sunset Shimmer, de quien pronto salió un haz de luz de los colores del arcoíris en dirección a Wane que se encontraba ya a siete metros de distancia; entonces una cantidad aplastante de energía era liberada en forma bruta, tal y como la describiría Supay, pero con una conformación cambiada; Sunset dirigía el terrible poder de aquel hechizo que emulaba a los elementos de la armonía hasta tal punto que incluso la propia princesa de la amistad no podría reconocer la diferencia.

\- ¡No, esto no puede acabar así! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el demonio.

La cantidad de energía, era aplastante, en una primera centésima de segundo era muy inferior, casi nada en relación a la de Wane; mas al siguiente esta creció exponencialmente y así en cadena se potenció a tal velocidad que a solo dos metros de distancia, esta era ya tan poderosa que pudo frenar el avance furtivo, directo y decisivo de Wane. Pero había algo más. El hechizo no era solo una cantidad bruta de energía dirigida contra él, sino que también tenía un funcionamiento todavía más terrible. Toda esa energía estaba chocando directamente con el núcleo del demonio, literalmente, era como si lo estuviera quemando a una velocidad desmesurada.

Ese no podía ser el final, dónde quedaban sus planes, dónde quedaba su superioridad. Wane, de un momento a otro perdió toda noción de supervivencia cualquier opción, por mínima que tenía de posibilidad de sacarlo con vida era descartada, en lugar de ello prefirió usar una pequeña cantidad de energía para generar un filo de energía. Avanzó contra el enorme poder ejercido por el hechizo dos pasos, los pasos más difíciles realizados en su vida, con todo sus esfuerzos impuestos en ellos lo acercaron hacia la adolescente. De un momento a otro, Sunset sintió que era atravesada por la mitad.

La cantidad de luz comenzó a desvanecerse mientras un cuerpo caía al piso y el arcoíris de inmenso poder desaparecía, dejando un campo de aproximadamente veinte metros con las huellas de su paso, con leves quemaduras y con una cantidad de luz que se quedó instalada en ellas.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, apuesto a que la mayoría está ahora con la intriga de qué pasará después, bueno, como no me gustan los Spoilers, se los guardaré para dentro de cuatro días, cuando actualice nuevamente el fic para mostrarles la recta final; nos leemos pronto.


	26. Ocaso

El cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer cayó pesadamente al piso ahora en un estado de absoluta erosión, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad en plena caída. Comprendía con gran pesar el final que le esperaba; al impactar su cuerpo contra aquella tierra estéril y falta ya de toda vida salvo de la adolescente que también se hallaba a punto de perecer. Pero al menos había luchado por su vida, al menos se aseguraba de que nada amenazara a sus amigas. Entonces tomó parte la sección más importante de su plan inicial…

El poder del hechizo final de la de cabello bicolor fue tal que formó un pequeño cráter en la tierra, en ese casi completo control que tenía de su magia, había concentrado casi todo el poder del hechizo en quemar el núcleo de Wane; este primeramente se observó victorioso, aunque semejante suposición imaginaria pronto se borró para dar paso a la cruel realidad. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, sus músculos se tensaron, finalmente su sentido del equilibrio se vio terriblemente afectado. Fue cuestión de pocos segundos para que él también cayera, pero lo hizo dentro del cráter, aproximadamente a medio metro de profundidad.

No obstante, si de algo no pudo olvidarse era de la victoria que tuvo. Sunset ya no podía hacer nada más, su núcleo estaba listo para ser extraído. Solo entonces, el demonio supo el papel del hechizo lanzado en el lugar por la de piel ámbar. El cielo, lleno de aquella estela luminiscente de rojos, naranjas y violetas era un flujo bastante potente; sin necesidad de ser un gran observador, se podía apreciar que la tierra que en un inicio era de un color negro vivaz, con grandes cantidades de elementos para sustentar la vida de las cantidades más diversas de plantas; ahora era gris, seca y falta de toda vitalidad. Las plantas cercanas se secaban con absoluta rapidez, para después comenzar a incendiarse; de la misma forma no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la madera utilizada en la granja comenzara a inmolarse de forma lenta, con el sonido típico de la madera y lo más extraño era que aquel fuego, no extendía tan siquiera una pequeña nube de humo, sino más bien varios puntos luminiscentes que ascendían hasta la nube. Así pues, mientras existiese materia orgánica, esta sería convertida en energía al mismo tiempo que era eliminada y así el campo se mantenía hasta que todo ser vivo desapareciera. Más impresionante aún era la capacidad que tenía para reconocer cualquier ser vivo dentro del campo sobre el cual se hallaba.

Sí, cualquier forma de vida sería reconocida y aniquilada, eso desde luego lo incluía tanto a él como a Sunset, mientras tuvieran algo de energía para resistir no perecerían, pero la cantidad que cualquiera de los dos poseía, era tan mínima que ni siquiera podía transportarse a una zona segura, le alcanzaba como máximo para unos cuantos cientos de metros, si lo realizaba, aparecería un una posición semejante y sin energía, por lo cual enfrentaría el rápido final que suponía tan ruin jugada por parte de la adolescente.

\- Así que condenaste a tus amigas, todo para no perecer… no eres ninguna amiga después de todo. – Afirmó con debilidad un Wane que comprendía el resultado real de aquel combate y también entendía el amargo final al cual ella los había sentenciado, pero aún así buscaba algún medio para afectarla.

Pero nuevamente, Sunset puso en marcha su plan desde una perspectiva completamente diferente; como si respondiera para darle la absoluta contra a Wane, de aquella nube de energía comenzó a descender un pequeño punto negro, que esparcía una bruma obscura a su paso; De Wane pronto comenzó a salir una especie de humo blanco con una infinidad de puntos blancos conectados por líneas de distinto color dentro de este; ascendiendo al cielo, abandonando a su creador, el hechizo del pacto ascendía hasta el cielo, en fiel encuentro con el núcleo, en cuestión de unos segundos rodeó el núcleo creando una espiral a su paso. Finalmente, ambos tuvieron un contacto que produjo un sonido similar a una explosión seca, con cierto vibrar transmitido por el aire.

El demonio observó impotente cómo la adolescente sacrificaba el núcleo restante: el de Supay para anular el pacto, transformándolo y alterándolo de tal forma que en lugar de tomar tanto la vida de Wane como de las amigas de Sunset, entró en directo confrontamiento con el núcleo del creador de ambos demonios; en un proceso mutuo de eliminación, tanto el núcleo como el hechizo y sus vínculos se rompían pasando a anularse entre ellos. Con una furia inmensa hacia Sunset y también hacia él apreciaba cómo la principal amenaza para negociar con la adolescente se rompía; mostrando no solo la capacidad para sacrificarse o la verdadera unión de esta para con sus amigas, sino también una habilidad para la magia increíblemente superior, incluso para los propios demonios, pues había llegado a destruir el maleficio del pacto, cosa que solo una criatura había lograd antes, pero nada que ver tenía con esa situación en concreto. En ningún momento fue ese final el esperado por ambos, pero así era, un empate en la derrota, pues ambos estaban condenados a perecer.

Wane dejó caer su cabeza sobre la tierra estéril del cráter, ese cielo era probablemente la única imagen que podía tener. De un momento a otro observó el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer, a cinco metros de él, apenas podía ver algunos cabellos, uno que otro pedazo de ropa hecha girones y una falta de movilidad, salvo una respiración profunda. Algo comenzó a ser pensado dentro de su cabeza, la posibilidad de salir con vida de la situación; el núcleo de Sunset podía darle una pequeña cantidad de energía por el momento, pero si así lograba sacar el tiempo suficiente para huir del campo en el cual se hallaban o al menos ampliaba sus posibilidades, valía completamente la pena.

Sin poder pararse, utilizando sus brazos para finalmente rodar sobre sí mismo para comenzar a avanzar con estos, metiendo sus garras en la tierra para tener mayor agarre se impulsaba a través de la leve inclinación del cráter; su cuerpo, fatigado hasta el extremo, sus músculos apenas daban respuesta a sus órdenes, el sonido generado por su avance apenas perturbaba a Sunset Shimmer, quien observaba al cielo recordando con increíble tranquilidad a todas sus amigas, esas que suponían los momentos más grandes en su vida, esas chicas que le dieron algo que el poder jamás podría darle por sí solo… le dieron felicidad. Ahora que Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Rarity estaban salvadas, ahora que se aseguró de que Wane no las amenazaría jamás, podía descansar para siempre, el temor hacia la muerte era afrontado con sus recuerdos conjuntamente con la creencia en que había actuado de la mejor manera posible, que al final de cuentas pudo no solo contrariar a los demonios del pasado sino que también pudo mostrarse a sí misma la capacidad que tenía para hacer de ello una realidad.

El demonio se arrastraba con todas sus débiles fuerzas, pero en contra de su cuerpo, su cerebro, su mente tenía una actividad constante, de pronto, sin que tuviera completo control de sí mismo, comenzó a recordar las palabras de su padre.

\- Ni tú ni yo podemos superar esta limitación.

Ahora podía comprender mejor que antes a lo que se refería; para él era imposible sentir al mismo grado que los humanos, incluso cuando su cerebro actual tenía una semejanza extraordinaria con la de ellos.

Pronto los recuerdos de Sunset volvieron a inundar su cabeza con aquel constante asedio de emociones entremezcladas con sus recuerdos, despertando en él la emulación de los mismos, sus movimientos se hicieron paulatinamente más lentos, hasta casi detenerse.

Como un flashback, una inmensurable cantidad de imágenes, sensaciones, emociones, pensamientos y lecciones invadían nuevamente su mente. Finalmente Wane se atrevía a observar la cantidad total de dichas memorias, pudiendo destacar varias de ellas no por su importancia en cuanto a conocimiento, poder o evolución, al menos no por sí misma, sino porque estaban completamente imbuidas por algo que jamás se le había ocurrido buscar: la felicidad.

Aquel término era algo que había olvidado por completo en toda su existencia por cientos de mundos, civilizaciones y realidades. Al principio podía observar un pasillo, seguido de una gran cantidad de seguridad, satisfacción y paradójicamente, miedo. Al poco tiempo pudo escuchar la voz posiblemente femenina, considerando que se hallaba en Equestria por aquel tiempo.

\- Sunset Shimmer, he oído que no te llevas bien con los otros estudiantes, ya hemos hablado sobre como las relaciones personales…

\- ¿Relaciones personales? ¿Quién necesita a los demás? Lo más importante en la vida es ser la mejor. – Respondía la yegua con completa egolatría.

\- […] (utilizo este puntillado entre corchetes para indicar que me estoy saltando una parte del cómic 9 que es de donde extraigo este recuerdo).

\- Mira el espejo y dime lo que ves.

\- Una hermosa poni que todo lo que tiene es poder y potencial.

\- ¿Podrías volver a intentarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta nuestra charla sobre humildad?

\- Veo una poni que no es lo suficientemente poderosa, una poni que puede ser grandiosa y poderosa.

\- Una poni que podría gobernar Equestria… - terminaba sentenciando la poni de cabello bicolor, observando su reflejo en el cristal, este, extrañamente mostraba aquello que tenía dentro, en lo más recóndito de sus ser.

Sorprendido Wane podía apreciar el carácter de un demonio en aquella Sunset menor, aquella que todavía podía denominarse como original, correcta, aquella que todavía podía perseguir el mejor ideal de todos, el de perfección. Pero ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Concentrándose logró evocar los recuerdos con una carga emotiva todavía más agudos. En ellos, estaba plasmado el dolor, la angustia, la injuria y el miedo se hacía todavía más grande, para dar paso al asombro, a la desesperación, finalizando en una suerte de entrega hacia un fin poco claro.

\- ¿Soy egoísta? Ese libro de ahí dice que podría gobernar aquí. Tú eres la egoísta por no darme mi merecido lugar. – Decía exasperada Sunset Shimmer poco antes de lanzar un libro contra la princesa en la muestra de la pronta furia despertada en ella. – Merezco estar a tu lado y ser tu igual o quizás incluso tu superior. Conviérteme en una princesa.

El temor llegaba inmediatamente.

\- No, ser una princesa es algo que debes ganártelo, he tratado de enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber, pero no lo has aprovechado. Cada vez que dices "merecer" algo sin haber hecho ningún esfuerzo, me demuestras que no estás lista todavía.

\- Sunset Shimmer, te retiro tu posición como mi alumna, como no podemos superar esto, tus estudios terminan aquí. Eres bienvenida de quedarte en Canterlot, pero ya no serás recibida en el castillo.

\- Nunca podremos superar esto porque no puedes ver lo grandiosa que merezco ser ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

\- No. Los guardias te escoltarán a la salida.

Entonces, la cantidad de emociones se hizo inmensa, pero acompañada de ellos llegaba la visión de un plan, el sueño y los primeros esbozos de este; si no podía ser una princesa de Equestria por las buenas, tendría que someterla, conquistarla. Pero aparte de ello, Celestia se volvía para Sunset Shimmer en una entidad a la cual le guardaba no solamente un deseo de venganza, sino una asociación al dolor, a la traición. Pronto ese dolor se transformaba lentamente en ira, Wane utilizando la forma inferior de sentimientos que tenía, podía percibir claramente, dilucidar un sentido nuevo, un plano poco conocido por los demonios o al menos ignorado por ellos.

Poco después Wane pasó al tiempo exacto, en una rauda visión general de un tiempo aproximado de un año pudo observar nuevamente las capacidades de todo demonio al ver cómo Sunset Shimmer dominaba con absoluta facilidad un colegio, cosa que no era mucho, pero que de todas formas requería de ciertas aptitudes en cuanto a manipulación, control, estrategia, artimañas y capacidad para adaptarse a cambios inesperados. Pero todavía no hallaba nada cercano a la diferenciación de los demonios, salvo claro por la cantidad enorme de sentimientos que tenía la adolescente de ojos turquesa.

Pronto una lágrima cayó por los párpados de Wane, quien entregado a esos recuerdos podía sentir con gran proximidad los sucesos de la misma forma que Sunset Shimmer en ese tiempo.

Pero llegó finalmente el día en el cual se topó con Twilight Sparkle esa princesa poni que llegó desde su dimensión original; allí recaía nuevamente la capacidad con la cual Sunset se desenvolvió para vencer a Twilight fue bastante admirable, aunque al final, por un error propio estuvo a punto de perecer.

Fue en ese instante, dentro del cráter formado por la inmensa energía de un elemento de la armonía que ese miedo dentro de ella finalmente se abrió, mostrándose en su totalidad.

Soledad. Solo entonces Wane comprendió el enorme efecto que ejercía la soledad sobre su hermana, esa ausencia de sentido, esa incapacidad para comunicarse, el silencio absoluto, la desesperación por tener algún contacto con el mundo de afuera. Se expresaba en palabras desesperadas que no suplicaban piedad alguna, sino conocimiento. Sin el estúpido sentido del honor; admitía su error, pero también solicitaba ansiosamente el conocimiento que lograría sacarla de la soledad.

Ese saber no era inmediato, tuvo que ser una construcción realizada por la propia Sunset a lo largo de meses de interrelación con las que habían sido sus enemigas durante la noche funesta. Sin aplicar ya ningún recurso para dominar ni para manipular la adolescente se entregaba completamente a un cambio completo, el miedo finalmente quedaba en un pequeño rincón, sentenciado a aparecer por pequeños lapsos de tiempo enraizados en los recuerdos al pasado y al deseo de no volver a este. Palabras faltaban para describir ese cambio, la nueva dirección tomada por la demonio era a todas luces contraria a los principios de su estirpe, pero ¿Por qué?

El tiempo pareció ampliarse mucho más, en la medida en que Sunset pasaba un tiempo cada vez mayor junto a sus amigas, los lazos creados, los secretos guardados, los momentos vergonzosos, tristes, alegres, sueños, pesadillas, temores, el olor a chicle de una chica de cabello rosado, las fragancias de la modista, la fuerza de Applejack así como su sinceridad, las manillas de Rainbow Dash, los lentes de Twilight Sparkle, la voz de Fluttershy. Aquella cantidad de recuerdos, despertaban en él algo distinto. Allí era donde podía encontrar esa felicidad, ese placer y gozo por la vida, aquel sentido unificador, pero al mismo tiempo individual. De pronto pudo comprender con un increíble asombro algo que ni por asomo sospecho de la vida de aquella creación de Supay.

Desde el fondo de su conciencia pudo entonces observar aquellas cadenas de las cuales habló su creador, esa felicidad no solo se trataba de esos momentos, de los lazos y de los sentimientos, se trataba de vivir, en el fondo era una atracción hacia la vida, una forma de vida que no obedecía solamente a la perfección ni a la racionalidad pura, sino que también conocía de sensaciones poderosas y extremadamente complejas. En su situación podía emular con toda facilidad las emociones de un humano y de hecho había logrado tener algunas. Sin embargo, jamás podría ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Sunset Shimmer, al menos no sin antes rechazarlo. Mientras él deseaba el poder ella deseaba la vida; siendo esta su condena a los sacrificios más grandes, mientras que ella, todavía podía perseguir la perfección y preocuparse por la felicidad.

Al ver a sus amigas veía detalles que a él se le habían escapado, detalles del mundo de los cuales no había tenido la más pálida idea. Conocimientos y perspectivas que él no compartía, conocimiento que jamás hubiera alcanzado y una extensión de sí mismo que nunca desarrolló o cortó por considerarla un mero perjuicio.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos que se habían vuelto en los de su versión humana, estos, de color turquesa como los de Sunset la observaban tirada en el suelo, en un estado de tránsito hacia el fin. Entonces sintió las palabras de Supay en parte en aquellos sentimientos, en parte en su mente.

"Si lo haces condenarás a la especie y te condenarás a ti mismo"

Ella era el paso evolutivo de los demonios, era ella la única que podía romper con dichas cadenas y la había condenado al mismo tiempo que se había condenado a sí mismo. Era pues un sacrificio de ella para acabar con él. Pudo sentir pronto el odio que ella se tenía a sí misma, al menos desde el momento en el que pudo cerciorarse de su verdadera identidad; todavía más confundido, Wane apenas podía dar marcha hacia adelante con su cuerpo a punto de entrar en colapso. Ahora podía convencerse de su gran error, ahora comprendía, sentía y sollozaba dicho error. La cantidad de sentimientos y pensamientos de ella eran desbordantes pero dispersos, aun así, podía articularlos de forma tal que le daban un poco más de entendimiento.

Ella era el futuro, ella era quien debía dar el paso evolutivo. Pero lo rechazaba. Rechazaba lo que era y aunque todavía tenía el deseo del poder, en absoluto quería dominar al resto, sino más bien ser su amiga, estar ahí, preocuparse por ellos y que ellos se preocupen por ella, que la entiendan ¡Qué la amaran! Pero sin forzar las cosas, todo con el esfuerzo de la amistad, de crear y cuidar de ese lazo. Si esa no era una nueva forma de relación de un demonio con todo lo externo, si no era el contexto que llevaría a una nueva evolución. A un perfeccionamiento distinto, entonces el viejo camino seguiría, condenando a la especie a perecer y por tanto quitándole toda posibilidad de continuar con la perfección.

Tanta sabiduría tenía Supay y todavía más aquella adolescente que no deseaba ser demonio, y que sin embargo, era la mejor apuesta entre todas, incluida la que se hallaba en él. De pronto todo lo que había hecho caía en el olvido, frente a aquella nueva forma de ver las cosas no tenía mucho que hacer. El campo pronto los eliminaría a ambos, a no ser claro que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer desde un principio.

Arrastrándose con sus pocas fuerzas los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de ella, utilizó sus manos que ahora, debido al desgaste se apenas podían levantarlo. Treinta centímetros sobre el suelo y temblando debido al esfuerzo, Wane se acercó con completa seguridad hacia Sunset Shimmer, esta, al verlo levantó sus brazos para tratar de alejarlo, dándole golpes que por el enorme cansancio, apenas pasaban de meros roces y agarres sin fuerza alguna, débilmente emitía algún sonido débil desde su garganta para tratar de alejarlo con estas últimas defensas.

De un momento a otro, sintiendo que sus músculos se desgarraban… un hechizo que Sunset había conjurado en la esfera y que ahora tenía su efecto, nuevamente se impresionaba, le había mantenido oculto aquel maleficio menor de forma tan sutil que no lo había detectado; sin embargo, su utilidad era ya inexistente, pues solo habría funcionado al intentar huir y eso era lo último que deseaba hacer.

Tomando a la adolescente por las muñecas para después acomodarse sobre ella, usando sus rodillas y cola como puntos de apoyo para no aplastarla, fijó sus ojos en ella, su pelo cortado, quemado, su rostro lleno de cortaduras y su cuerpo en un estado lamentable debido al corte que le había hecho, la sentenciaban también a ella. Pero ese no sería el final de la especie.

\- No, prefiero morir antes que dártelo. – Afirmó la de cabello bicolor poco antes de iniciar una conjuración.

Wane pudo notar de forma inmediata que el núcleo de Sunset estaba siendo destruido por ella, un hechizo suicida… con absoluta desesperación fijó nuevamente sus ojos humanos en ella, quien le devolvió la mirada, su rostro regresó a su forma humana, develando así sus emociones humanas y ponis.

\- No lo hagas Sunset, tienes que vivir. – Sentenció de pronto el demonio, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas que antes había dejado caer continuaron fluyendo hasta caer sobre el rostro de la adolescente, quien atónita, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca entrecerrada no daba crédito a las palabras de su enemigo.

\- Por fin lo entendí; eres tú quien debe ser la continuación de nuestra especie… eres tú quien debe guiarla a una nueva orientación… eres… más perfecta que yo. – Replicó el demonio con la voz algo quebrada pero con su firmeza natural.

En un lapso corto de tiempo, aquellas manos que sostuvieron las muñecas de la de ojos turquesa pasaron a afianzarse de las manos de ella.

\- Solo déjame mostrarte esto último. – Afirmó el demonio, tomando el silencio y la inmovilidad de Sunset como afirmativas.

Al sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su mano, la fémina cerró los ojos para recibir con más concentración lo que Wane trataba de mostrarle.

Una imagen se alzaba en la obscuridad, pronto esta se exponía al sol… era… era ella. No podía ser cierto, en una aceleración enorme de tiempo pudo percatarse del enorme tiempo que había pasado con Sunset Shimmer, la Sunset Shimmer de ese mundo; pronto pudo ver algo más, de hecho, pudo sentir algo que jamás habría imaginado que Wane pudiera Sentir: amor. Se había enamorado de la Sunset Shimmer de ese mundo.

Pero de pronto aquella imagen pasó por completo para dar lugar otra, una menos real y más imaginaria. En ella, estaba una foto de ella y la Twilight de ese mundo. Ambas sonreían teniendo al lado una gran cantidad de galletas recién horneadas. Entonces, sucedió algo extraño, pudo escuchar la voz de Wane dentro de su cabeza.

\- Ella, ¿Es especial para ti? – Preguntó.

\- Sí, es mi amiga y como sabes, tiene más en común conmigo que cualquier otra persona o poni.

\- Sí, lo sé. Es por eso que debo pedirte que la vigiles; con ella pasa algo que no debería darse.

\- ¿Qué no debería darse?

\- La magia y un científico humano; Sunset, ella tiene en su carácter el deseo por entender la magia y temo que eso la lleve a tratar de conseguirla de una forma u otra.

\- Pero eso ya pasó en los juegos de la amistad, ella ha cambiado, lo sé.

\- O al menos crees saberlo… debes tener cuidado de ella; pero no te estoy diciendo que dejes de ser su amiga o dejes de confiar en ella… solo te digo que debes estar atenta.

\- Nunca dejaré de confiar en ella.

\- Entonces ponla a prueba, si enserio confías en ella, dale una prueba a ella y a todas tus amigas, ¿Qué tal si están a tu lado solo por ese poder que tienen? ¿Qué tal si no son las más adecuadas para cargar con poderes como los que les da tu energía?

El tiempo se acababa, de pronto Wane sintió su sus alas comenzando a incinerarse con ese fuego mágico, el dolor era intenso, pero debía mantenerse firme para hacer la mejor acción que podía hacer.

\- Espera, podemos salir los dos de esta.

\- Sabes bien que no… ahora, esto será algo doloroso, pero es para que vivas. – Sentenció bruscamente el demonio.

Sin más premeditación las fauces de Wane se abrieron, para después encajar sus dientes en los alrededores de la boca de la adolescente, quien completamente aterrada, pero entendiendo el proceso trató de no moverse.

Una bruma de obscuridad era generada en la cabeza del demonio, al poco tiempo esta llegaba hasta la garganta y pasaba por su boca para ingresar en la de Sunset y dirigirse a su cabeza. Una vez realizado esto Wane se separó y se dejó caer a la izquierda de la adolescente. Sus ojos comenzaron a ver el cielo, comprendiendo o al menos siendo consciente que su vida no era un error, sino que más bien la reafirmación de esa evolución, el último de su especie antes de que esta cambiara, el último que pudo apreciar aquel ocaso que llegaría para los demonios y que terminaría transformándolos. Pero alejándose de ello, también recordó como nunca antes a esa mujer que lo había enamorado, aquella a la cual le había jurado su amor. Era muy tarde para eso ya.

\- Sunset… lamento no poder amarte más. – Sentenció de forma débil y con gran pesar dentro de él. – Ya sabes qué hacer con ella; hasta luego… hermanita.

Wane cerró los ojos para sentir cómo su cuerpo era consumido y desintegrado en una suerte de ceniza luminiscente que se elevaba en el aire para llegar hasta donde se hallaba la nube de colores peculiares.

Sin mediar más palabras, la de cabello bicolor observaba como su hechizo la dejaba sin lo que podría considerarse su familia de sangre o al menos de vinculación genética y mágica. Ella había hecho todo aquello, obligada tal vez, pero no le quitaba la responsabilidad de ello; además había visto algo de ella que pensó estaba enterrado en el pasado. Como una niña pequeña, en medio de aquel ambiente infernal creado por su propia energía comenzó a llorar por impotencia, por su pérdida, por el pasado, por sus amigas y por la alegría de vivir.

A la distancia, se podía observar la salida del sol, reflejo del renacimiento que sufría Sunset Shimmer y del radiante futuro que venía.

¿FIN?

* * *

Así pues damos fin a este fic si es que se quisiese leerlo como una unidad.


	27. Epílogos

Este fic puede leerse como una obra unitaria o como componente de una obra mucho más grande.

* * *

Epílogo 1

[SST] [SSE]

\- Wane, dónde estás, qué estás haciendo… por favor, llama pronto; no sé qué pensar sobre esta actitud que estás tomando… mira, si te dejaste llevar yo lo entenderé, pero por favor, responde…

Sunset recogía su cabello en una coleta mientras regresaba a su apartamento, habían pasado ya dos días desde que el hombre con el cual había pasado una historia importante en su vida desapareció, la cantidad de mensajes enviados superaban los veinte, las llamadas eran diez exactamente… en un momento pensó en parar. Pero nada, lo había ido a buscar a su departamento en aquellas calles lejanas de donde vivía; pero sorprendentemente le dijeron que nunca conocieron a ningún Wane del cuarto trece. Cuando fue a investigar por su cuenta, rentando el departamento por un mes, por poco perdió la razón, pues dentro no existía ninguna sola prueba de la existencia de un tal Wane… buscó en la cama, en los armarios, incluso tocó algunas paredes para ver si existía un hueco lo suficientemente para guardar algo dentro. Pero simplemente estas no existían.

Durante esos dos días la búsqueda le tomó todo su tiempo, el antro estaba bajo supervisión de sus empleados, aunque bien sabía que tenía que volver a revisar y administrar el lugar, no podía pensar en algo que no fuese en Wane… podía jurar a todas luces que este existía. Mas todo cambió cuando le preguntó a los empleados del antro… ellos tampoco tenían memoria de Wane. Había perdido su celular un día atrás sin saber cómo ni en dónde, ahora con el nuevo, al acceder a su cuenta de My Stable, las fotos que tenía con Wane no estaban.

Se sentía perseguida, lentamente ese sentimiento crecía hora tras hora, sus esfuerzos eran intensos, buscó desde distintas computadoras la cuenta de Wane, pero no halló nada. Lo único que tenía que lo podía vincular a él o a su existencia era su número de celular que tenía grabado en su memoria. El día anterior llegó a convencerse de la idea de que si esperaba en el incómodo sillón de Wane en su departamento, podría verlo llegar en algún momento de la noche. Pero este simplemente no regreso.

Un pequeño temblor en sus manos comenzó a suscitarse desde que regresó, inquietante, absurdo y desquiciante, así era la situación. El mundo constantemente le decía que él no existió jamás. Pero no podría negarle aquello que había experimentado en carne propia, su voz, sus facciones, el color de sus ojos, de su piel, su cabello, todo era parte de la memoria de la veinteañera. Nadie podría convencerla de lo contrario. ¿O quizás todo fue un sueño, una ilusión hecha por ella?

Aquella pregunta era todavía más tétrica. No tardó en cruzar el pasillo para dirigirse a la puerta de su departamento. El temblor no se marchaba. Al girar el pomo, perdió completamente el aliento, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus piernas estuvieron a punto de ceder y ni siquiera pudo gritar.

Sentada en el sillón central de su departamento estaba ella misma.

Epílogo 2

\- Hemos estado observándolo durante esta etapa final de su entrenamiento. Responda nuevamente ¿Por qué ingresó dentro del proyecto?

Un hombre de cabello azul corto, peinado hacia atrás y vestido con una remera negra de un material poco usual, con unas botas y un pantalón caqui se hallaba sentado en una fría silla de metal; una fuerte luz blanca proveniente de un foco con un cono para limitar el espacio que iluminaba mostraba con bastante claridad su cabeza, pero la sombra proyectada por esta tapaba sus ojos y gran parte de su rostro pues el hombre se hallaba encorvado, juntando una mano con la otra y frotándolas con nerviosismo. El sudor frío recorría su frente, bajando por sus pómulos hasta llegar a la barbilla.

\- Quiero trabajar por el bien de mis compatriotas. Por ello debo enfrentar el peligro para que este no los afecte… soy un hombre que ama a su país, a su madre, a su padre, a su familia, a una mujer especial y a sí mismo. – Sentenciaba el hombre mostrando una gran entrega.

La voz interrogadora provenía desde algún punto en el techo, a través de un parlante. A pocos metros del sujeto interrogado se hallaba una mesa plateada de metal, podía apreciar levemente el mueble en su totalidad, pero después de eso, todo era completa obscuridad.

\- Sus acciones en los diferentes campos a los que vaya salvarán más vidas de las que imagine y no solo de sus compatriotas… pero con precios bastante altos, el más caro que usted perezca en alguno de los diversos campos a los cuales será enviado.

\- Comprendo… - Decía el hombre, sus manos libres así como sus pies apenas tenían un movimiento, no se movería del lugar en donde estaba, por mucho que tuviera el presentimiento de estar siendo observado o que había alguien más dentro de la habitación.

\- Este es el momento preciso, aún no conoce nada acerca de la naturaleza del trabajo que va a desempeñar… así que todavía puede elegir quedarse y continuar hasta el final o regresar a su vida como miembro distinguido del ejército.

\- Seguiré adelante, ya he llegado demasiado lejos como para dar la vuelta. – Respondía con honestidad.

Sin señal previa, el parlante se apagó; para dar paso a un silencio aproximado de treinta segundos, en los cuales el hombre de piel blanca pudo escuchar el suave respirar de alguien frente a él. Nuevamente el parlante se puso en funcionamiento, dando lugar así a la voz ronca que hablaba a través del mismo.

\- Felicidades teniente Shining Armor. Usted ha sido aceptado dentro del programa cero. – Anunció la voz poco antes de que el parlante se apagara nuevamente para dejar lugar al silencio.

Quienquiera que estuviese frente a Shining, comenzó a moverse en absoluto silencio.

\- Yo seré tu superior durante todo el programa, mis nombres han cambiado durante bastante tiempo, pero usualmente me dicen Sombra. – La voz seca y gutural provenía de la completa obscuridad.

\- Y ¿Qué hacemos en el programa cero?

\- Muy probablemente salvar al mundo, mira, seré directo contigo, no veo ni talento, ni aptitud, ni nada que valga la pena, no tengo idea de qué vieron en ti. Pero mis órdenes son terminar tu entrenamiento en los distintos campos a los que te enviarán.

\- Entonces… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

\- Ahora mismo, mientras te trajimos aquí te inyecté un veneno sintetizado en estas instalaciones. El tiempo para que haga efecto es de media hora, inicia con una falta de movilidad en los dedos y termina con un paro cardiopulmonar. Bien. – Aseveró con toda tranquilidad el hombre frente a Shining Armor, poco antes de levantarse y sin previo aviso empujar al ahora teniente con la planta de su pie al piso. Primera lección, aprender a pensar fríamente. Este es el antídoto, una jeringa de plástico y la aguja. – Poco antes de arrojar varios objetos pequeños por toda la habitación. - gastamos diecisiete minutos exactos por lo que te quedan trece para inyectarte el antídoto. Nos vemos… recluta. – Afirmó Sombra poco antes de cerrar una puerta metálica.

Del autor.

Así pues, damos fin a este fic que francamente me costó gran trabajo realizar, pues tuve que revisar los libros, las películas y algunos comics con cierto detalle y desde luego, eso no habría sido posible sin el trabajo de nuestros buenos amigos de Equestria net, quienes con sus traducciones y subtitulados hacen del fandom de habla castellana e hispana más cercanos en tiempo y en calidad al idioma original. Así como doy un gigantesco gracias a los lectores y lectoras que llegaron hasta aquí, que siguieron el fic y mucho más a quienes comentaron que realmente fueron pocos.

Ciertamente, este fic desde un principio estaba destinado a ser impopular por su contenido, pues como vine diciendo desde un inicio a casi nadie le gusta ver este lado de Sunset Shimmer; sin embargo, he sembrado aquí la semilla para desarrollarla aún más en los futuros trabajos que tengo pensados.

Nuevamente me gustaría repetir que este fic puede leerse como algo completamente unitario, es decir como un fic completo con un inicio y un final propios, lo cual le daría un significado; o puede leerse como parte componente de una serie de fics que juntos crean un fic de grandes dimensiones, lo cual le daría otro significado, en cuyo caso la continuación de este fic vendría a ser Código Cero, un fic que sacaré a la luz ni bien vea con cierto detalle Legends of Everfree. Así pues, sea este un adiós o un hasta luego, espero de todo corazón que la/el lectora/lector haya disfrutado del fic


End file.
